Une seconde d'inattention
by Ashkana
Summary: Se marier par inadvertance, qui l'eut crût ? Avec la magie il faut faire attention tout le temps, sinon... VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !Post Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle histoire sortie de mon brillant cerveau ! (hum, hum...) Bien sûr les persos ne sont patamoas, mais j'aime bien jouer avec. Bonne lecture._

:-:-:-:-:-:

Le soleil brillait en cette joyeuse après-midi d'été . Une légère brise agitait les branches des arbres et faisait danser les rayons de lumière dans les vitraux de Poudlard. L'antique bâtisse accueillait ce jour une foule importante venue en l'honneur du jeune couple debout près de l'autel. Lui vêtu d'une robe de cérémonie sur une costume sur mesure gris anthracite, elle portant une longue robe blanche parsemée de minuscules petits boutons de roses et une cape blanche elle aussi. Pour eux c'est ici que tout avait commencé, qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Evidement, ça n'avait pas collé tout de suite entre eux, la rivalité entre les maisons était une forte pression à supporter pour un jeune couple, mais ils avaient réussi à écarter tous les obstacles qu'on avait mis sur leur route. La foule présente ce jour n'était qu'un autre témoignage de leur particularité : personne ne voulait manquer cet événement. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Milicent, Pansy, Lavande, Parvati, Padma… ils étaient tous là pour soutenir leurs amis dans le pas qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un ancien serpentard épouser une jeune femme issue d'une autre maison que la sienne, et l'on se plaisait à voir là un signe certain que la domination du Lord Noir appartenait enfin à un passé aussi mort et enterré que lui.

Debout derrière un autel supportant un rameau de chêne, une épée, un calice et un bouclier, le vieux sorcier souriait au jeune couple qui lui faisait face. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit recouverte d'étoiles argentées et de soleils dorés qui s'accordaient aux petits rubans qu'il avait tressés à sa barbe. Ses yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune pétillait de joie en ce jour où l'un de ses rêves allait s'accomplir : enfin les serpentards sortaient de leur isolement. Alors bien sûr lorsque le jeune homme était venu lui demander s'il pouvait se marier à Poudlard il n'avait pas refusé. Et puis ça mettrait de l'animation pendant les vacances d'été.

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à chacun des témoins qui, d'un signe de tête, lui signifièrent qu'eux aussi étaient prêts. Dumbledore leva les bras, réclamant le silence dans l'assistance. Sa voix, forte et claire, s'éleva dans la Grand Salle décorée pour l'occasion de rubans multicolores et d'une multitude de fleurs blanches ; des roses, des lys, des éternelles et bien d'autres encore diffusaient leur parfums sur l'assistance attentive.  
« - Oh ! Toi, Unicité toute puissante, omniprésente, éternelle, source de toute création ; Oh ! Vous, Esprits-Maîtres des royaumes élémentaux : oh ! Vous, Pouvoirs de Etoiles là-haut et ceux de la Terre ici-bàs veuillez écouter votre serviteur. »  
Le marié sourit à sa promise et pressa tendrement la petite main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. La jeune épousée, émue tenta de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui dans un seul regard. Il faut croire qu'elle y réussi, car son fiancé devint tout rouge et oublia instantanément son texte. Fort heureusement pour lui son témoin vola à son secours en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Voyant que son ami souriait toujours niaisement au lieu d'énoncer ses vœux, il se pencha et les lui souffla à l'oreille :  
« - Dieu du feu, Toi le roi des dieux, Seigneur du Soleil, Maître de tout ce qui est libre et sauvage, de la caverne et du désert, de la mer et de la colline par la baguette, l'épée, la coupe et le bouclier, Père, Amant, Protecteur, je suis Ton chemin et me lie à cette femme. Que mon sang ci-versé t'agrée et bénisse cette union. »  
Le futur marié répéta docilement ce que lui disait son ami, sans même avoir conscience des mots qu'il prononçait, l'esprit totalement occupé par les grands yeux sombres qui lui faisaient face.  
De son coté, la mariée n'allait pas mieux. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation des deux lacs clairs où elle avait perdu son cœur il y a si longtemps déjà. Elle inspira et souffla :  
« - Déesse, … déesse, … déesse, … »  
Son témoin voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas décida de lui souffler son texte qu'elle connaissait par cœur évidemment :  
« - Déesse, Croissant des cieux étoilés, Fleur de la plaine fertile, Onde de l'Océan qui gémit, Etre béni de la pluie silencieuse, entends mon chant au milieu des pierres levées. Toi, Mère de Tout ce qui fut, Tout ce qui est et Tout ce qui sera, Sois à mes cotés dans ce rite sacré lors que je me lie ici à cet homme. Que mon sang ci-versé t'agrée et bénisse cette union. »  
Le filet de voix qui sortit de la bouche de la marié n'était guère plus qu'un murmure et tous durent se taire pour l'entendre, mais l'amour qui transparaissait dans chacun des ses mots ne laissait aucun doute sur la raison de ce mariage.

Dumbledore sourit et regarda les futurs époux. Il tendit au jeune homme un mince poignard en argent pur avec lequel celui-ci s'entailla la paume de la main droite. Il le passa en suite à l'amour de sa vie qui en fit de même. La nervosité l'empêchait de contrôler parfaitement son geste et sans le vouloir, elle donna un coup de coude à son témoin qui, sous le choc, lâcha le petit carton qu'elle tenait à la main. Celle-ci se baissa pour le récupérer, en même temps que le témoin du marié et tout deux le ramassèrent de la main droite. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, lui sourit pour le remercier et se releva. Bien sûr, les mariés n'avaient rien remarqué de ce léger incident, occupé qu'ils étaient à se regarder encore et encore. Ils échangèrent un sourire de plus, puis ils joignirent leur mains, mêlant leur sang.  
La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva à nouveau :  
« - Par le Dieu et la Déesse, que l'Unité réunifiée accorde sa bénédiction au sang mêlé ; Qu'il ne puisse être désuni par les dieux, les esprits ou les hommes de cette heure jusqu'à la fin des temps.»

A ces mots, l'assistance se leva et se mit à applaudir à tout rompre. Comme sur un nuage, Mr Théodore Nott et Mme Cho Chang Nott avancèrent vers les portes, se dirigeant vers l'immense buffet qui avait été dressé dans le parc. Les témoins se serrèrent la main, fier d'avoir mené leur mission à bien et les suivirent, puis se séparèrent et se mêlèrent à la foule en liesse. Ils avaient bien l'intention de profiter de la fête et de s'amuser, mais certainement pas ensemble ; ils s'étaient déjà bien assez vu pendant la préparation du mariage et envisageait sérieusement d'attendre un millénaire ou deux avant de s'adresser à nouveau la parole. Sans un regard en arrière Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se tournèrent le dos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La fête battait son plein. Entourée de ses amis de toujours, Hermione riait à gorge déployée en regardant Ron imiter les expressions favorites de leurs anciens professeurs. En fait, ils trouvaient tous étrange d'une certaine manière de revenir à Poudlard. Ils avaient quitté le château huit ans plus tôt, la tête pleine d'angoisse à cause de Voldemort, et ils revenaient maintenant le cœur léger, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, buvant et riant comme si tout avait toujours été rose. Ils s'étaient occupé de ce problème et la vie avait repris le dessus. Chacun suivait sa voie, mais ils étaient resté aussi soudés que pendant leurs années à l'école.

« - Franchement, vous auriez cru ça vous ? Théodore et Cho ! J'ai cru halluciner quand j'ai reçu leur invitation ! s'exclama Colin Crivey qui venait d'arriver, une coupe de champagne à la main. Photographe pour la Gazette du sorcier, il avait évidemment accepter de couvrir le mariage des ses anciens condisciples.  
- Ce qui m'étonne le plus, répondit Harry, c'est le nombre d'invités. Nott était plutôt solitaire pour autant que je me souvienne.  
- Bah ! dit Ron en haussant les épaules, je suppose que c'est histoire de se faire bien voir. Le père Nott s'est quand même bien planté à rester mangemort. Ca leur à coûter presque toute leur fortune et leur réputation. Il aurait mieux fait de parier sur notre Harry national !  
- Ouais, enfin, bon ! J'ai pas tout fait tout seul. Marmonna celui-ci.  
- Pour en revenir à Nott, tu remarquera que toute personne faisant partie de l'Ordre et/ou de l'AD ont été invités.  
- Comme si on était corruptible avec une petite part de gâteau.  
- C'est vrai qu'en ce qui te concerne Ron, il te faudrait un buffet entier rien que pour toi, taquina Ginny.  
- C'est pas de ma faute, répliqua son frère, c'est à force de réfléchir, j'ai faim. »  
Si on leur avait dit quelques années plus tôt que Ron gagnerai sa vie grâce à sa tête, ils auraient tous bien rit, mais la vie leur avait réservé de nombreuses surprise et la moindre n'était pas d'avoir fait de Ron un joueur d'échec de classe internationale.

Laissant les gars marmonner tant et plus, Ginny s'était tournée vers Hermione.  
-« Allez Mione ! Dis moi !  
- mais tu me saôule avec ton Draco ! On ne s'est rien dit qui n'avait pas de rapport avec le mariage alors arrête de me prendre la tête.  
- Avoue qu'il est quand même super bien foutu. Même plus que Harry c'est pour dire.  
- Arrête de parler comme ça tu me rends nerveux ! intervint soudain Ron.  
- Oh, toi ça va ! J'ai plus 12 ans. Je connais « le mââââle ». Hein Harry !  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- Laisse tomber », soupirèrent ensemble le frère et la soeur Weasley pendant qu'une fois de plus Hermione éclatait de rire.  
Il était de notoriété publique que Ginny et Harry était ensemble, mais le jeune homme prenait un malin plaisir à faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Cela avait en tout cas le don de déséspérer le clan Weasley tout entier, qui attendait avec impatience qu'il se décide à lui passer la bague au doigt. Mais Harry, attrapeur pour les Canons de Chudley et donc souvent en déplacement à cause des matchs de son équipe de Quidditch, pensait que ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'il voulait imposer à sa compagne, alors… Il se consolait en se disant que s'il faisait le malheur de son meilleur ami en sortant avec sa sœur, il se rattrapait en ayant fait remonter son équipe fétiche au classement du championnat puisque les Canons étaient maintenant la 7ème équipe d'Angleterre.  
Harry sortit de ses pensées pour regarder l'amour de sa vie qui était partie à discuter chiffon avec sa meilleure amie. C'est bien vrai qu'il faudrait qu'il franchisse le pas un de ces quatre.

« - Et tu as vu la robe qu'elle portait. Je veux la même, mais plutôt bleue pâle que toute blanche parce qu'avec mon teint et mes cheveux ça va faire cadavre en feu si je suis tout en blanc.  
- N'importe quoi toi. »  
Hermione pouffa en entendant les sottises que pouvait sortir sa meilleur amie. Décidément, Ginny ne tenait pas l'alcool. Tiens en parlant d'alcool elle reboirait bien quelque chose. Elle voulut se resservir du vin, mais n'en étant pas à son premier verre, sa coordination laissait un peu a désirer. Elle attrapa fermement la bouteille de la main gauche, son verre de la main droite et visa soigneusement. Malgré toute sa concentration, le liquide ambré se répandit en bien plus grande quantité sur sa main que dans son verre.  
« - Eh ! mais ça pique ! « s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la main. Elle l'observa plus attentivement et remarque une estafilade dans la paume. Profonde en plus. Elle souffla dessus pour atténuer la brûlure en ce demandant avec quoi et quand elle avait bien pu se couper.  
Ginny continuait son monologue :  
« Et c'était vraiment sympa ces invitations. Qui a eu l'idée de l'encre argentée autour ? C'est sympa, mais je trouve que ça fait un peu trop serpentard, tu crois pas ?  
- Euh… ouais. Mais en fait c'est de l'argent pur fondu posé à la main sur le parchemin et son poids est contrôlé !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Evidemment que c'est vrai ! J'ai passé six mois à tout vérifier dans ce mariage alors je connais les caractéristiques de tous les objets. Je peux même te dire où ils ont commandé les serviettes si tu veux.  
- Ma pauvre Mione. Mais pourquoi tu as accepter d'être témoin, tu n'as jamais été vraiment amie avec Cho, non ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, Gin. Mais elle est venue me voir en disant que sa future belle mère voulait ab-so-lu-ment qu'elle prenne une amie de Harry comme témoin. Et comme elle ne voulait pas te le demander à toi vu qu'elle est sorti avec et que tu est sa petite amie, c'est tombé sur moi.  
- T'avait qu'à dire non, Mione, lança Ron. Comme ça t'aurait évité la fouine.  
- Elle avait l'air tellement désemparé et tellement amoureuse que j'ai pas pu dire non.  
Harry se leva et vint enlacer celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux - qui n'avaient qu'un vague souvenir de la coiffure sophistiquée qu'elle portait ce matin - et lui dit affectueusement : « Tu es bien trop romantique Mione, ça te perdra ».

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco avait passé l'après-midi à se balader d'un groupe à l'autre, avant de retrouver tout ces vieux amis. Il n'avait pas vu certains depuis des années, d'autres depuis quelques jours à peine. Mais cela lui fit plaisir de savoir ce que chacun était devenu. Alors que la nuit tombait, il commença à organiser le charivari. Un mariage d'amour sans charivari, c'est pas un vrai mariage, c'est bien connu. Il rassembla ses troupes et leur exposa son plan. Comme prévu, Blaise trouva l'idée excellente, mais bon, depuis une semaine qu'il planchait dessus évidemment qu'elle était bonne.  
Lorsque les jeunes mariés se retirèrent, la bande de joyeux lurons leur emboîta le pas, les rattrapa et les soulevèrent pour les porter dans leur chambre en chantant des chansons paillardes. C'est une Cho rouge comme une pivoine qu'ils laissèrent à son mari, et consentirent enfin à les laisser seuls après leur avoir adressé encore quelques propos égrillards.

Ils redescendit tous dans le parc avec le sentiment du devoir accomplit et s'installèrent en cercle dans l'herbe avec un stock de bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Bien que chacun n'en laisse rien paraître, ils éprouvait tous un léger malaise. Le cycle des mariages avait commencé et bon, vous savez comment sont les filles : maintenant elles allaient avoir des « Idées ».  
Draco se dit que de toute façon, comme il ferait un mariage d'intérêts, il avait encore quelques années pour réfléchir. Et puis il ne voulait pas tomber sur n'importe qui , il était l'heureux héritier de l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre et les filles sans classe attirées par l'argent étaient légions. C'est vrai quoi, ne devient pas Malfoy qui veut.

Il bailla, s'étira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Curieusement, il sentit comme une petite résistance. Il regarda sa main et découvrit une longue estafilade dans sa paume. « Allons bon, c'est quoi ça encore ? ».

- Et toi et Pansy, toujours pas ? demanda Vincent  
- Je considère Pansy comme ma sœur, Crabbe, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. Mais pas touche ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de son camarade. Elle n'est pas pour toi. Elle vaut mieux que ça.  
De fait, il avait déjà plusieurs fois abusé de son influence auprès des Parkinson pour éviter à son amie un mariage forcé. Ce n'était pas pour la laisser à un abruti comme Crabbe.

Et les hommes recommencèrent à parler de filles.  
- Franchement, Draco, t'en as pas profiter pour voir comment elle est faite la Granger ? Depuis Poudlard qu'on bave dessus on aurait bien aimé avoir des infos. »le taquina Blaise.  
- Peut-être est tu déjà trop ivre pour t'en souvenir, mais on se déteste depuis qu'on a 11 ans, c'est pas pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre maintenant. Même si je suis un dieu sur terre, répliqua le blond en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.  
- Et modeste avec ça.  
Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'au bout de la nuit, quand ils tombèrent ivre mort. Draco oublia sa coupure.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un peu plus loin, le registre d'état civil de Pré au Lard se mit automatiquement à jour. Depuis la création du village, il enregistrait tous les mariages, naissances et décès qui émaillaient la vie de la petite communauté, puis, une fois par semaine, transmettait ses données au registre national d'état civil où Nosfer Parmay, le responsable de la rubrique faire-part de la Gazette du sorcier, puisait de quoi alimenté ses colonnes. Nosfer ne se doutait pas qu'il allait bientôt mettre la main sur la nouvelle la plus étonnante de la décennie.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Tou bi continuède..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci à mes revieweuses, vous m'avez tellement fait plaisir que j'ai craqué et mis en ligne ce chapitre trois jours avant la date que je m'étais fixée.  
Pour répondre à une question de Lirra023, la suite est encore en cours d'écriture, donc s'il y a des trucs que vous voudriez voire apparaître, vous pouvez toujours me les suggérer (je ne garantie rien, mais on verra), même si je sais à peu près ou je vais (Harlequin champion de l'amour).  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant.  
Bonne lecture _

Une semaine plus tard

Un oiseau lança une joyeuse trille, bientôt suivi d'un autre. Rapidement, ce fut tout un orchestre qui s'époumonait dans les arbres du grand parc, saluant l'arrivée du soleil en cette nouvelle matinée de juillet. Bientôt un rayon facétieux réussit à se glisser entre les lourds rideaux de la chambre de l'héritier Malfoy et lui caressa les paupière pour lui annoncer la naissance du jour nouveau. Draco s'étira et se leva de bonne humeur, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé le week-end depuis au moins six mois. Enfin un samedi où il n'aurait pas à supporter les jérémiades de Cho et les vannes à deux balles d'Hermione. Bien qu'ils aient combattu côte à côte pendant les années noires, jamais ils n'avaient pu s'entendre, et la préparation d'un mariage ensemble et dans la bonne entente leur avaient sembler une entreprise titanesque. Ils avaient au moins pu se mettre d'accord pour l'organisation mais la conversation avait dégénéré en dispute à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient risqué sur un autre sujet.

Draco secoua la tête, comme pour effacer Granger de ses pensées. Il enfila rapidement une tenue de sport et partit faire le tour du parc du manoir en courant. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'exercice pour bien démarrer la journée. Une heure plus tard, il rentra et prit une bonne douche bien chaude, histoire de détendre ses muscles. A 7h30 tapantes comme tous les jours, habillé d'une robe faites sur mesure par Tissard et Brodette, il entra dans la petite salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Niarky lui avait servi un verre de jus d'orange frais, un grand bol de thé, une omelette au lard, deux toasts et deux muffin à la framboise. Le jeune homme s'installa et commença à boire son jus de fruit en attrapant distraitement la Gazette du Sorcier que l'elfe de maison avait disposé à son intention.

Draco cracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en lisant la première page : « Le mariage secret de l'héritier Malfoy et de la meilleure amie du Survivant ».

Hermione s'étira paresseusement et se tourna dans son lit. Enfin samedi. Mieux même : enfin un samedi où elle n'avait pas à se lever aux aurores pour s'occuper de ce stupide mariage, ni à supporter ce stupide Draco et ses stupides vannes pendant des heures. Parfois elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu survivre à six mois de fréquentation intensive de fouine. A peine s'étaient-ils revu que l'échange d'insulte avait repris. A croire qu'ils avaient encore 15 ans.

Pourtant ils avaient combattu le Mage Noir côte à côte, ça aurait du créer des liens. Mais non ; elle restait la Sang-de-Bourbe et il restait la Fouine Décolorée. Comme le lui avait signifié Harry, Sirius et Severus aussi avaient été alliés sans pour autant s'entendre une minute.

Rassemblant tout son courage, la jeune femme s'enfonça un peu plus sous sa couette et s'apprêta à flemmarder une bonne partie de la matinée, quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit en même temps que des coups de bec se faisaient entendre à la fenêtre. Grommelant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle ouvrit les yeux, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre coté jardin pour permettre au hibou de la Gazette d'entrer.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

« - Ca va j'arrive » cria-t-elle

Elle déposa cinq noise dans la bourse du hibou, détacha le journal et le lança négligemment sur la table. Puis elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et alla ouvrir.

Elle se retrouva face à une quinzaine de journalistes et de photographes surexcités qui la bombardèrent immédiatement de question, l'aveuglant avec les flashs des appareils.

« - Comment avez vous séduit le célibataire le plus couru du moment ?

- Pourquoi le secret ?

- Mme Malfoy attendez vous un enfant ?

Hermione referma précipitamment la porte et s'adossa au battant. C'était quoi ça encore ? Et pourquoi attendrait-elle un enfant ? Non mais, attendez une minute : comment il l'avait appelée ce journaliste ? Mme Malfoy ?

Elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte, avec circonspection cette fois. Elle attrapa la première personne qui était à sa portée, l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte.

- Bon c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous faites quoi devant ma porte ?

- Mme Malfoy je suis Yevetoussa Voharla, de Sorcière Hebdo, répondit la journaliste, une magnifique femme d'âge mur d'origine indienne. C'est fort aimable à vous de me recevoir de si bonne heure. Peut être pourrions nous allez dans le salon ?

- Nous n'irons nulle part. Que faites vous tous devant ma porte ? demanda Hermione en frappant du pied d'impatience.

- Eh bien, ma chère, la nouvelle de votre mariage est le scoop du moment, voyons.

- Je ne suis pas mariée « ma chère », peut-être devriez vous vérifier vos informations avant de venir réveiller les gens !

La journaliste partit d'un rire cristallin, comme si Hermione venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

- Trésor, vous faites la une de la Gazette. Ce n'est plus la peine de nier. Et mes lectrices adoreraient savoir comment vous avez fait pour attraper Draco Malfoy.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grand yeux paniqués, et se rua dans l'escalier. Elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre et attrapa le journal qu'elle avait négligemment jeter quelques minutes plus tôt. Et là, en première page : « Le mariage secret de l'héritier Malfoy et de la meilleure amie du Survivant ». Fébrilement, elle lut la suite de l'article : « Samedi dernier à Pré au Lard, dans le plus grand secret Draco Malfoy, héritier de la fortune Malfoy, a épousé Hermione Jane Granger, amie du grand Harry Potter. Le jeune couple a probablement décidé de cacher son amour aux yeux du monde, car l'antagonisme entre Draco et Harry n'est un secret pour personne. Mr Potter, dont les accès de violence et de colère sont bien connus – rappelons qu'il a déjà fait usage de sorts impardonnable - aurait mis son veto à cette union, ce qui a forcé les jeunes gens à la clandestinité. Interrogé à ce sujet, le Survivant c'est refusé à tout commentaire. Bien sûr votre envoyée spéciale ne compte pas en rester là et tirera cette affaire au clair. Rita Skeeter.»

Hermione était pétrifiée mais où Skeeter avait-elle été chercher ça ? Un bruit en provenance de son salon lui rappela la présence chez elle d'une journaliste. Bon elle allait commencer par la mettre dehors et puis elle aviserait.

Une nouvelle série de coup de bec se fit entendre. La jeune femme vit un hibou grand duc à sa fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit et n'avait pas eu le temps de la refermer qu'elle vit Hedwige arriver. Décidément, elle était populaire ce matin. Après avoir abreuvé les messagers elle ramassa son courrier. La première lettre était de Draco : « je serais chez toi à 11h. Je viens par la cheminée. DM » Evidemment, il ne lui demandait pas son avis. La lettre de Harry était plus polie, mais ne cachait pas la perplexité et l'énervement de son ami. « Ca fait deux heures que je suis harcelé par les journalistes. Il y a même une horde de sorcières devant ma porte qui passe le temps en me lançant des injures dès que je mets le bout de mon nez dehors. Pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur cette histoire de mariage, s'il te plaît ? Je serai chez toi à 11h30.HP »

Cette fois elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. Elle sortait d'où cette histoire de mariage ? Hermione secoua la tête. Premièrement elle ferai mieux de chasser cette journaliste.

Elle redescendit et entra dans son salon.

« - Je suis désolée Mme, mais je vais devoir vous demander de me laisser.

- Mais vous n'avez répondu à aucune question.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, Maintenant, veuillez partir je vous prie. J'attends de la visite.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce votre mari ? demanda avidement la journaliste.

- sans commentaire.

- Entendez moi bien, Mme Malfoy, je n'essaie pas de vous forcer la main comme certaine de mes consoeurs, mais vous cacher ne changera rien au faits. Vous êtes le centre de l'attention pour l'instant et répondre au public ne le détournera que plus vite de vous. Sincèrement.

- Je me contrefiche du public.

- Bien. Mais sachez que lui se soucie de vous. Si jamais vous changez d'avis faites moi signe. Moi au moins j'écrit ce que les gens me disent vraiment. »

Hermione prit la carte que lui tendait son interlocutrice et raccompagna l'indienne à la porte où elle la mit fermement dehors, puis elle s'enferma à double tour,on ne sait jamais.

Mme Voharla regarda d'un air supérieur ses rivaux, comme si elle savait tout un tas de choses dont ils n'avait pas la moindre idée. Au moins, puisqu'elle était entrée, tout ce qu'elle écrirait aurait l'image de la vérité.

A peine avait-elle signifié son congé à la journaliste qu'Hermione entendit du bruit, toujours en provenance du salon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa pendule. 11h, déjà !

Elle se précipita pour accueillir son visiteur.

« - Allons donc, Granger, tu t'es mise en tenue pour la nuit de noce ? dit Draco de sa voix traînante, un sourire narquois au lèvres. »

La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'elle était toujours en pyjama et que sa nuisette en satin rose ne cachait pas grand chose de son anatomie. D'autant plus que cela la mettait en position de faiblesse face à lui qui était impeccablement vêtu d'une robe bleu sombre, sur mesure évidemment. Elle rougit et balbutia :

« - Ne bouge pas j'arrive

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te changer pour moi, tu est très bien comme ça. Et on a un problème plus urgent.

- Oui, mais..

- Donc tu as cru pouvoir te faire passer pour ma femme ? Pourquoi ? La célébrité te manque ?

A ces mots Hermione vit rouge

- C'est plutôt toi qui essaie de te faire passer pour mon mari, pour autant que je sache. Tu essaie de réhabilité la réputation de ta famille peut–être ?

- Ma famille a une excellente réputation, trésor.

- C'est vrai qu'un père mangemort c'est super pour la réputation par les temps qui courent.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire mon père à été victime de l'Impérium et ne peut être tenu pour responsable de ses actes. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça, non ? Tu était à son procès. A mon avis, tu as bien plus à gagner que moi dans cette affaire, alors ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais responsable. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis Hermione détourna les yeux, bien consciente que Draco essayait de la pousser à bout afin d'avoir une bonne excuse pour passer ses nerfs sur elle. Elle soupira et reprit :

« - Tous ça ne nous mène à rien, de toute évidence tu n'est pas plus responsable que moi. Elle sort d'où cette histoire ? D'après la gazette nous nous serions mariés en même temps que Théo et Cho.

- Je comptais sur toi pour m'éclairer. »

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

« - J'ai été ce matin à Pré au Lard, pour vérifier le registre. D'après lui nous nous serions effectivement mariés la semaine dernière. J'ai ensuite voulu voir Dumbledore pour lui demander ce que cela signifiait mais Mr n'était pas là. »

Hermoine lança un regard affolé à son « mari ». Si l'information venait du registre officiel, c'est qu'ils avaient vraiment un problème.

- Bon, que propose-tu ? Demanda Hermione en s'effondrant dans son canapé.

- J'ai déjà déposé une demande d'annulation auprès du ministère. Je pense donc que cette…situation ne devrait pas trop durer. Cela dit, je ne comprend toujours pas le comment du pourquoi .

- Moi non plus. Probablement une interférence lors de l'enregistrement du mariage de Cho. Je vais aller à Poudlard en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- je viens de te dire qu'il n'était pas là.

- Normal on est samedi matin.

- Et ?

- Tous les samedis matins pendant les vacances il est au club de baveboule de Pré-au-lard.

- …

- Et oui.

- Comme quoi il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

Tout deux restèrent silencieux un long moment, perdu dans leur pensées. Assise les jambes croisées, Hermione se mit à balancer négligemment la jambe, attirant ainsi l'attention de Draco. Celui-ci tenta bien de ne pas y prêter attention, mais vu que c'était le seul mouvement de la pièce, ses yeux revenaient sans cesse se poser sur elle. « Pas mal » pensa-t-il. Il laissa son regard remonter lentement, détaillant chaque courbe du corps de sa compagne : ses petits pieds mignons, ses fines chevilles, son mollet galbé, sa cuisse longue et fuselée, sa taille fine, sa poitrine ferme et arrogante, son long cou gracile. Puis il s'attarda sur son visage, observant son petit menton qu'elle pointait en avant lorsqu'elle le défiait, sa bouche rose, charnue qui semblait attirer les baisers, son nez droit, ses yeux marrons qui le fusillaient du regard, son front… Euh, une minute. Ses yeux le fusillaient du regard.

Gêné de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de « mattage », il détourna le regard.

- Alors, tu aime ce que tu vois ?

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et répliqua :

- T'es potable, Granger. Mais peux mieux faire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tes yeux disaient.

- Et que disaient mes yeux, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme fut une fois de plus prise d'une irrésistible envie de le provoquer.

- Que je te plaît, lança-t-elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Mais encore ?

Il était maintenant en face d'elle, et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Hermione déglutit. « Arrête ça tout de suite ! » dit une voix au fond de sa tête. « Quel mal ça peut bien faire ? » répliqua une autre petite voix.

- Que tu as envie de moi.

Il plaça ses bras de part et d'autre d'elle, sur le canapé, l'emprisonnant. Le visage de Draco s'approcha du sien. Il murmura à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Tu crois çà ?

Hermione sentit le rouge affluer à ses joues, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade.

Draco déplaça lentement la tête et délicatement, déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

- En ai-je l'air ? dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, dans le cou cette fois.

Elle sentait son odeur d'homme qui s'entretient, tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Petite Voix numéro 1 lui hurlait de l'envoyer sur les roses, tandis que Petite Voix numéro 2 lui disait de continuer, juste pour voir jusqu'où le grand Draco Malfoy oserait aller. Il était un Sang pur et elle une Sang-de-Bourbe après tout, il ne s'abaissera pas à aller jusqu'au bout par peur de se salir…

La bouche du jeune homme était de nouveau à quelques centimètres, non millimètre de la sienne. Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir son baiser. Finalement elle allait savoir s'il méritait ou non sa réputation auprès des femmes. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres

- Je n'ai pas plus envie de toi que toi de moi, « chérie ».

Et il se recula.

Hermione mis bien une seconde ou deux à réagir. Il venait de la repousser, là. En l'humiliant en plus. Oh, il allait le payer, le rat ou plutôt, la fouine. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Va t'habiller, trésor. On a des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Sinon on risque de devoir se supporter des années et la c'est trop pour moi.

- Et moi donc. Tu est là depuis à peine vingt minutes et j'ai envie de vomir.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte du salon et sortit, pour entrer à nouveau une seconde plus tard.

- Et arrête de m'appeler « trésor »

Et elle ressortit.

Draco sourit en l'entendant monter l'escalier d'un pas rageur. Enfin, il retrouvait le plaisir qu'il avait à l'embêter lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. C'est peut être à cause de la pression du mariage que ça ne l'amusait plus ces six derniers mois.

Sans gêne, Draco se mit en quête de la cuisine, où il se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Puis il visita le rez-de-chaussée, ouvrant toutes les portes et tous les placards qu'il trouvait. Elle n'était pas si mal installée que ça finalement. Bien sûr sa maison entière tiendrait dans un coin de la grande salle à manger du manoir, mais ce n'était pas si mal vu ses moyens. En effet Hermione avait choisit de devenir arithmancienne, ses revenus dépendait donc entièrement des subventions que voulait bien lui allouer le ministère.

Le jeune homme entendit soudain du bruit en provenance du salon et y retourna donc voir se qui s'y passait.

Il fut assez surpris d'y trouver Harry et Ginny qui venaient de toute évidence de sortir de la cheminée, mais moins que le « survivant » et sa compagne qui ne comprenait apparemment pas ce qu'il faisait ici, un verre à la main.

- Je vous sert quelque chose à boire ? lança d'un air guilleret le blondinet, ravi de l'air choqué de son rival de toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répliqua Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Je bois un verre de jus de citrouille en attendant qu'Hermione finisse de s'habiller. Et toi ? Une raison particulière à ta visite où c'est juste pour nous présenter tes vœux ?

- C'est donc vrai. Tu l'as épousée, salaud !

Harry allait se jeter sur Draco pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser lorsque Hermione habillée de pied en cap façon moldue d'un pantalon en jean et d'un maillot blanc fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Tu aurais au moins pu nous en parler Mione, nous somme censé être tes amis Ron, Gin et moi. Et toi tu te marie avec ce…bâtard sans rien nous dire ?

- Harry, laisse la parler avant de t'énerver comme ça. Intervint Ginny, jusque là silencieuse. Il y a forcément une explication logique comme tu le disait tout à l'heure.

- Et bien… en fait… balbutia la « jeune mariée »

- La vérité c'est que ça ne te concerne pas, Harry. Maintenant si tu est enfin prête on pourrait peut être aller à Pré-au-Lard ? coupa Draco

Sur ce, il la prit par la taille et transplana, laissant sur place une Ginny stupéfaite et un Harry bouillant de colère.

Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de la grand' place du village sorcier. Hermione se détacha de son compagnon et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Où plutôt elle voulut le gifler, mais Draco attrapa sa main au vol, ce qui la rendit encore plus furieuse.

- Comment ose-tu me mettre dans une situation aussi gênante vis-à-vis de mes amis ! Maintenant ils vont croire ce que cette blatte de Rita a écrit !

- Je me contrefiche de ce que tes amis pensent trésor, répondit calmement le jeune homme. Je n'avais tout simplement pas envie d'attendre cent sept ans que Harry et toi ayez fini de vous raconter vos petits malheurs. Alors, …

Il fut interrompu par une voix haut perchée qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien :

- Et bien et bien, que vois-je là ? Ne serait-ce pas nos tourtereaux préférés ? A peine une semaine de mariage et vous vous disputez déjà ? Quel dommage…

- Allez vous en Rita, dit fermement Hermione. Vous avez déjà fait assez de mal comme çà.

- Donc si j'ai bien entendu, c'est Harry Potter la cause de votre dispute, n'est-ce pas ? continua la journaliste, sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Depuis quand s'obstine-t-il a se mettre entre vous ? est-t-il toujours secrètement amoureux de vous Hermione ?

- Harry n'a jamais été amoureux de moi.

- En êtes-vous sure ? Et…

- Je pense que cela ira pour cette fois Rita, intervint Draco. Nous avons à faire. Peut-être pourrons nous vous accorder un instant plus tard.

Il prit la main de son « épouse » et se dirigea vers Poudlard. Quand ils furent à une certaine distance Hermione reprit la parole :

- Tu es conscient j'espère qu'elle va s'empresser de publier ça dans son journal ?

- Hum…

- Comment ça, hum. C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Cette bonne femme est en train de nous pourrir la vie et toi tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est hum ? Non mais vraiment, tu …

Exaspérer par son verbillage incessant, Draco s'arrêta, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa.

Pendant un instant, Hermione ne sut pas très bien ce qui se passait, puis elle réalisa. _Draco Malfoy_ était en train de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Avec la langue en plus ! Eh, mais c'est qu'il embrasse drôlement bien en plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle noua ses bras derrière son cou et l'attira plus près pour approfondir ce baiser. Il aurait pu se passer une seconde ou une heure lorsqu'ils entendirent un petit bruit près d'eux.

- Hum, hum.

Les deux jeunes gens se détachèrent, confus pour faire face à un Dumbledore visiblement amusé par la situation.

- Je suis ravi de vous trouver dans de telle dispositions, mes enfants. Surtout au vu de la situation.

- Mais vous pourrez tirer ça au clair, n'est-ce pas professeur ? dit Draco le sourire au lèvre, confiant en les capacités du vieil homme à débrouillée cette situation. Mais il arrêta bien vite de sourire devant l'expression du directeur.

- Veuillez m'accompagnez dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'il portait sous le bras un énorme grimoire, que Draco identifia comme le registre d'état civil du village.

Cela leur fit une fois de plus tout bizarre de remonter l'allée qui menait du village au château. Ils y retournaient décidément bien souvent depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus étudiants.

Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas changé en huit ans, à ceci près qu'il semblait encore plus remplit d'objet bizarres et incongrus. Ce qui frappa le plus Hermione fut la présence de fraises « tagada » dans une coupe sur une étagère. Décidément, le vieux professeur ne semblait pas sectaire et consommait aussi bien des friandises moldues que sorcières.

Les jeunes gens prirent place dans les élégants fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau, tandis que le vieil homme s'installait derrière.

- Et bien, selon mes recherches, il semblerait bien que vous soyez mariés mes enfants. Et rien ni personne ne peux rien contre ça dans la mesure où…

- C'est ridicule, Professeur. Répliqua Draco. Je ne me suis pas marié samedi dernier. Je le saurai certainement si ça avait été le cas. Ce registre s'est trompé.

- Ce registre ne se trompe jamais, mon petit. Il recense sans erreur possible tous les changements d'état civil de sa circonscription depuis plus de 15 siècle. J'ai moi même revérifié tous les enchantements dont il fait l'objet et je puis vous assurer que ce mariage est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel et régulier.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'annuler. Hermione et moi n'avons pas…consommé cette union. Elle peut donc être défaite.

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir une fois de plus Monsieur Malfoy, mais cela est impossible, même pour moi. Votre union ne peut être défaite. Elle a été scellée selon le rite ancien, et contre cela nul ne peut rien.

- Un instant, le rite ancien demande bien plus que de simples paroles, il demande l'union du sang et je ne me souviens pas m'être entaillé avec une dague en argent en compagnie de Miss Granger et baragouinant une incantation au roi des Dieux.

A ces mots, Hermione se glaça d'horreur. L'entaille. Elle s'était entaillé la main sur ces fichues invitations « avec feuille d'argent appliquées à la main » qu'avait exigé la mère de Cho. Et elle avait aider la mariée à réciter son texte en le lui soufflant à l'oreille. Mais quelle était la probabilité pour que Draco en ait fait autant de son coté ? Une sur un million ?

- Darco, commença-t-elle d'un air détaché, t'es-tu blessé à un moment quelconque de la cérémonie ?

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, surpris par sa question incongrue

- T'es- tu blessé durant la cérémonie ? répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- Merci j'avais bien compris la première fois, je en suis pas sourd. Ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi me demande tu ça ? Quel est le rapport avec notre problème ?

Hermione se tortilla légèrement dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

- Et bien Cho était très émue par son mariage alors elle a oublié son serment ce qui fait qu'en tant que témoin j'ai du le lui souffler à l'oreille, et plus tard pendant le buffet j'ai remarqué que j'avais une coupure sur la paume - je m'en souviens parce que j'étais complètement ivre et que je me suis renversé du vin sur la main, ce qui a m'a piquée en irritant ma blessure. Donc si Draco avait lui aussi une blessure avec du sang à la main droite et qu'il a pour une raison ou une autre prononcer le serment de Théo avant moi alors cela voudrait dire que nous somme effectivement marié.

Les deux hommes la regardaient fixement, les yeux écarquillés.

- A condition bien sur qu'il se soit entaillé sur de l'argent. Termina-t-elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse sortir tout ça sans respirer. Souffla le jeune homme.

- Draco au lieu de faire de l'esprit, fort mal d'ailleurs, pourrais-tu répondre à cette fichue question et lever le doute sur ce mariage ?

Draco revécut en pensée chaque moment de la cérémonie. Bien sûr il avait dû, lui aussi, remplir son rôle et souffler le serment à l'oreille de Théo, mais c'était chose courante dans les mariages qui suivaient le rite ancien. Le serment était tellement complexe que sous le coup de l'émotion les principaux concernés l'oubliaient presque systématiquement. Non, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'est qu'il s'était effectivement entaillé la paume ce jour là et certainement pas avant la cérémonie. Et probablement pas pendant le repas de noce, il avait cesser de se couper avec son couteau en mangeant l'année de ses cinq ans. Il ne restait donc que la cérémonie elle-même, ce qui était potentiellement problématique. Mais avec quoi ? Pour entériner cette union, il avait fallu un objet coupant en argent et la seule chose contenant de l'argent qu'il avait touché à ce moment là était

- le carton d'invitation, murmura-t-il, atterré.

- Un carton n'aurait pu faire l'affaire Monsieur Malfoy, il faut… commença le vieil homme, mais il s'interrompit en voyant la mine défaite de ses invités. Pourquoi le carton d'invitation ?

Alors Hermione expliqua d'une toute petite voix, comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge : les mariés qui oublient leur texte, le carton qui tombe, Draco et elle qui le ramassent, la bordure en feuille d'argent, l'entaille et la poignée de main qu'ils avaient échangé par civilité.

_Tou bi continuède eugaine_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voici enfin la suite après des péripéties aussi inimaginable que surréliste. A croire que le destin ne voulait pas que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui. D'abord le câble téléphonique de ma maison s'est défait et j'ai du passer la matinée à tripatouiller dans les fils. Puis le boitier d'alimentation de mon pc a grillé ; mais avant de trouver que c'était lui j'ai démonter et remonter quasiment toutes les pièces de mon ordinateur. pour finir, ma connexion adsl s'est interrompue déjà deux fois depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire ce message. J'éspère au moins que tout mes efforts (surtout ceux pour poster ce chapitre) auront servi à quelque chose et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ces lignes (non, pas celles-là, celles d'en bas - le texte quoi)._

_Sur ce, j'arrête là ma logorhée. Bonne lecture_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Tu veux quoi pour déjeuner ? demanda Hermione, en regardant dans les placards de sa cuisine.  
Derrière elle, Draco faisait les cent pas en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles parmi lesquels elle parvint tout de même à saisir « inadmissible » et « honteux ». Elle s'étonna presque qu'il ne sorte pas un « je vais le dire à mon père » comme du temps de leurs années d'études communes, mais il semblait que le jeune homme avait enfin pu dépasser ce stade de sa vie.  
Ils étaient rentrés quelques instants plus tôt de Poudlard, après leur entrevue avec Dumbledore et le jeune homme ne faisait maintenant plus aucun effort pour cacher l'énervement qui l'habitait.  
- Tu te met déjà à jouer à la parfaite petite épouse ? répliqua Draco, acide. De toute évidence, il avait beaucoup plus de mal que sa « chère et tendre » à se faire à cette situation pour le moins gênante.  
Hermione soupira. Il était toujours aussi désagréable, pour changer.  
- Non, mais je ne compte pas me laissez mourir de faim pour autant. Et tu es ici chez moi, alors je te prierai de te conduire et de me parler décemment.  
- Chez toi ? Mais, ce qui es à toi, es à moi très chère. Je suis aussi ici chez moi maintenant.  
- Oh, arrête veux tu ? Ce mariage ne signifie rien, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Et il est hors de question que tu t'installe ici.  
- Non en effet. Je préfère habiter dans une véritable maison, pas dans un mouchoir de poche.  
- Toujours à écraser les autres, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu m'as tendu la perche.  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir et se mit à découper férocement un oignon. Son mari, puisqu'il lui faudrait désormais l'appeler ainsi, n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de faire la conversation. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie de lui parler pour le moment.  
Dire qu'à cause d'une petite erreur, d'une toute petite négligence, d'une seconde d'inattention, elle allait passer le reste de sa vie liée à cet abruti. Mais elle ferait face, comme elle l'avait toujours fait ; du moins il était absolument impensable qu'elle craque devant lui. De toute façon à part à ses amis elle n'était attachée à personne d'autre pour le moment ; elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir un petit ami avec ses recherches et tout ça. Le seul problème était qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se marier plus tard avec un homme qu'elle aimait vraiment, mais des tas de gens vivaient des unions libres et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Son changement d'état civil n'affecterait pas vraiment sa vie au quotidien. Elle espérait juste qu'il en serait de même pour Draco. Non pas qu'elle se soucie particulièrement de sa vie intime, mais le mariage forcé était quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait à personne.  
De son coté, Draco était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait bien sur saisi pleinement ce que signifiait ce mariage avec Granger, mais il ne pouvait l'admettre. Il avait un rang et un nom à honorer ; le choix d'une épouse n'était pas la plus humble de ses préoccupations. Il l'avait rêvée de noble lignée, comme lui, gracieuse, policée, parfaitement au fait des rouages des différents courants de pouvoir au sein desquels il évoluait. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait coincé sans le vouloir avec Miss n'importe qui. Cela risquait de sérieusement entacher sa crédibilité. Le plus gênant n'était pas tant l'épousée elle même que les circonstances de ce mariage. Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen pour que personne ne sache jamais qu'ils s'étaient rendu complètement ridicules. La première chose à faire serait de convaincre la jeune mariée qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils demeurent sous le même toit et que leur antagonisme reste secret, et une petite voix lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.  
Les délicieuses effluves s'échappant des casseroles d'Hermione le tirèrent de ses pensées. Dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui il préviendrait son père et ils aviseraient, mais pour le moment il allait répondre à l'appel de son estomac.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Enfin parti. Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsque dans un craquement sonore son « mari » l'avait enfin laissée en paix. La voilà dans la situation la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais eu à affronter. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait de voir supporter les Malfoy à longueur de journée.  
Elle monta dans son bureau et écrivit une lettre à Harry pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Puis elle prépara un gâteau, histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides.

Arrivée chez son ami, elle eut presque l'impression de débarquer en pleine guerre ; Harry et Ron, installés sur le canapé, la gratifiaient de regard peu amènes et se faisaient fusiller du regard par Ginny.  
« - Euh…salut les namis ?  
- C'était bien ta journée avec ton mari ? dit Ron.  
- Ah non, vous n'allez pas commencer ! J'ai déjà suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça sans vouloir en plus me battre contre vous.  
- PARCE QUE JE N'AI PAS D'ENNUIS MOI ! explosa Harry. J'AI DU RESTER ENFERME CHEZ MOI TOUTE LA JOURNÉE ! DES QUE J'ESSAIE DE SORTIR JE ME FAIT INSULTER ET C'EST LIMITE SI UNE PETITE VIEILLE NE M'A PAS FRAPPÉ QUAND JE SUIS RENTRE DE CHEZ TOI !  
- ET BEN T'AVAIS QU'A TRANSPLANER !  
- Je … »  
Harry s'interrompit, conscient de la faiblesse de son argumentation. Ron qui jusque là était resté silencieux se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme. En voyant l'expression de son visage, Hermione eut presque peur. Elle du se répéter plusieurs fois qu'il était son ami et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal pour pouvoir le laisser approcher sans prendre ses jambes à son cou.  
- « Mais de toute façon Mione va nous expliquer que ce n'est qu'un malentendu et publier un démentit. Demain tu pourras sortir tout ce que tu voudras. N'est-ce pas Mione ? »  
Ginny repoussa son frère.  
- « Mais vous êtes incroyable tous les deux. Laisser lui le temps de s'installer avant de lui sauter dessus comme des lions sur une biche. »  
Elle se tourna vers son amie et la débarrassa.  
- « En plus elle vous a fait un gâteau. Si vous êtes méchant, vous n'en aurez pas.  
- Tu sais Ginny, on a plus dix ans ». Dit Ron. « Si tu veux nous calmer il va falloir trouver mieux que ça.  
- Je vais le dire à Maman ?  
- Et ben tu vois quand tu veux, là ça marche ». Le jeune homme soupira et se tourna vers Hermione. « Excuses-nous cette histoire nous a un peu mis sur les nerfs. Installe toi, fais comme chez toi. Enfin, comme d'hab, quoi.  
- T'es gentil, Ron, lança Harry, mais on est chez moi. C'est à moi de dire ça.  
- Et ben dit le, qu'on en finisse ! » Le rouquin se tourna alors vers Hermione et la regarda un long moment, pensif « Et il est à quoi se gâteau ? »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco eut la surprise en rentrant chez lui de découvrir que ses parents étaient rentrés de voyages. Remarque, vue la nouvelle de la journée ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Ils avaient du écourter leur séjour pour l'aider à faire face à l'orage.  
Lucius, encore en tenue de voyage, contemplait songeur le feu dans la cheminée de la bibliothèque lorsque son fils le rejoignit.  
- Alors, je ne peux pas te laisser seul sans que tu fasse une ânerie semble-t-il. Dit-il d'un air narquois.  
- Si vous vous contenter de me prendre pour cible de vos sarcasme, père, je crains que la situation ne s'arrange guère.  
- Parce que c'est vrai en plus ?  
- Peut-être pourrions nous attendre Mère pour en discuter ? J'aimerai, dans le mesure du possible, ne pas avoir à me répéter.  
Narcissa trouva les deux hommes de sa vie l'air sérieusement préoccupé. Elle s'installa dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui garnissaient la pièce et Draco commença son histoire. Lorsqu'il la termina, ses parents semblaient hésiter entre se lamenter et hurler de rire.  
Lucius soupira en s'appuyant au manteau de cheminée :  
« - Au moins n'est-elle pas trop laide. Quand je pense que ma famille va devoir se mêler à cette moldue je-sais-tout imbuvable. Il va falloir un paquet de mariage pour effacer ce sang là.  
- J'ai réfléchit à la situation depuis ce matin, et elle ne me semble pas si négative que ça.  
- Voilà toujours une bonne nouvelle. Explique-toi, fils.  
- Et bien il se trouve Père que malgré le passage des années certaines personnes restent convaincues que vous avez pris part volontairement aux activités du Seigneur Noir.  
- Vraiment ? Comme c'est curieux. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Hermione Granger est très proche de Harry Potter. En fait il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle est comme une sœur pour lui.  
- Et ?  
- Un mangemort n'accepterait certainement pas d'être liés à une personne si proche de celui qui a causé la perte du Lord Noir.  
- Ce que Draco essaie de vous dire, mon aimé, c'est que si nous faisons savoir au monde que Miss Granger, ou plutôt la nouvelle Mrs Malfoy, est la bienvenue, cela ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour nôtre image.  
- J'ai déjà un fils héros de guerre et c'est excellent pour nôtre image aussi.  
Narcissa lança un regard irrité à son époux qui soupira et reprit :  
- En effet cela pourrait être intéressant. Mais elle et toi êtes à couteau tiré depuis des années. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment la convaincre de faire bonne figure.  
- J'ai déjà réfléchi à ce problème : Hermione fait de la recherche en arithmancie – c'est son unique emploi. De ce fait elle est complètement dépendante des subventions du ministère pour vivre. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre cette subvention lui était retirée…  
- Elle se retrouverait sans le sous et serait bien obligée d'accepter nôtre proposition. Parfois tu m'effraies fils. Tu me ressemble trop. Je m'occuperai de cette histoire de subvention dès aujourd'hui. De toute façon, les Malfoy ne vivent pas de subventions, c'est indécent.  
Draco adressa un sourire un peu machiavélique à son père, qui lui répondit par un sourire identique. Près d'eux, Narcissa soupira en secouant la tête. Si elle ne les connaissait pas mieux, elle jurerait que ces deux là étaient de parfait monstres.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Après un joyeux goûter avec ses amis, Hermione se calla sur sa chaise, rassemblant son courage pour tout leur dire. Voyant son calme soudain, les trois compères cessèrent leurs simagrées et se turent pour l'écouter.  
- Le journal a dit vrai, je suis effectivement mariée à Draco depuis une semaine. Mais, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en les voyant ouvrirent la bouche pour râler, c'est totalement involontaire de notre part à tout les deux.  
- Comment un mariage pourrait-il être involontaire ? dit Ron.  
- Oui, en principe il faut pour le moins échanger un serment, ajouta Ginny.  
Et Hermione leur raconta tout.

Quand elle eut fini, ses amis étaient consternés. Hermione essaya bien de plaisanter histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais de toute évidence ils voyaient bien plus loin qu'elle dans cette affaire.  
- Tu crois vraiment que les Malfoy te laisseront de côté pour le reste de tes jours ? Tu rêve ma pauvre.  
- Harry, ne vois-tu pas qu'ils n'ont aucun intérêts à m'avoir dans les parages ? Je suis une « Sang-de-Bourbe » pour eux. Moins ils me verront, mieux ils se porteront.  
C'est alors que Ginny lâcha sa petite bombe :  
« - Mais ils ont besoin d'un héritier. Et ce n'est pas le genre de famille qui apprécie les naissances hors mariage. Si Draco veut un enfant – et je ne doute pas que ce soit le cas, ne serait-ce que pour le nom – il a besoin de toi.  
Hermione pâlit.  
- Il est hors de question que je laisse cette fouine peroxydée me toucher ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que subir ces assauts !  
Ginny eut un petit rire. « A mon avis il y a pire au monde que de coucher avec Draco Malfoy »  
Cette fois c'est Ron qui se mit à gueuler comme un putois, encouragé par l'air outragé d'Harry.  
- Et depuis quand tu reluque cette…, ce…., cette chose ! Tu es complètement immorale, ma parole. Et tu sort avec Harry je te rappelle !  
- Merci, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut rappeler qu'après 5 ans ensemble il faudrait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je suis une femme normale, moi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut que je vais me crever les yeux !  
Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son amie et poursuivit :  
« - Pour en revenir à ton problème Mione, je pense que tu ferait mieux d'aller les voir et d'en parler avec eux.  
- Pourquoi avec « eux ». Ca ne regarde que Mione et Draco, chérie.  
- Vous le faîtes exprès tous les deux ? Les Malfoy forment une famille très fermées et soudées… et profondément patriarcale. C'est Lucius qui tranchera au final.  
- Ha, ha ! Le Grand Draco qui ne peut même pas décider de sa vie tout seul à presque 27 ans ! Ha, ha, ha c'est trop drôle », s'exclaffa Ron. « Ou peut être pas » ajouta-t-il devant le regard peu amène d'Hermione.  
- Il est hors de question que je porte l'enfant de Draco, dit-elle, butée.  
Ginny prit alors un air lointain qui n'était pas pour rassurer les trois autres.  
- Si tu refuse complètement tu ne leur sera plus d'aucune utilité. On peut même dire que tu deviendra une gêne pour eux.  
- Ou veux-tu en venir ?  
- Les Malfoy ne sont pas connus pour leur mansuétude, Mione. Et ils ont déjà démontrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur des solutions extrêmes.  
- Parle au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme ça !  
- J'ai peur qu'ils te tuent, Hermione.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à discuter avec ses parents, Draco s'excusa et partit chercher le calme de sa chambre. Vu son état de nerf, il aurait volontiers été se coucher sur l'instant. Mais sa journée était loin d'être finie : une bonne douzaine de chouettes et hiboux avait envahie la pièce, les volatiles s'étaient posés un peu partout et certains devaient être là depuis un bon bout de temps. Du moins c'est ce que Draco déduisit de la quantité de saleté que les messagers avaient lâché dans la pièce.  
Le jeune homme tendit la main et prit le parchemin de l'oiseau le plus proche.  
« Draco, je m'inquiète énormément maintenant. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe. P. »  
Il laissa tomber le message au sol et passa au rouleau suivant. « Décidément cette Rita ne sait plus quoi écrire. Tu me l'aurai dit si tu t'était marié. N'est-ce pas ? P. »  
Comprenant que tous ces messages avaient été envoyés par la même personne, Draco transplana chez elle sans tarder.

Pansy était dans son boudoir. Elle n'en avait pas bougé depuis ce matin ; depuis LA nouvelle. Draco – son Draco – était marié et n'avait même pas pris la peine de la prévenir, ou de l'inviter. Elle avait pourtant toujours cru qu'elle serait sinon son témoin, au moins l'une des demoiselles d'honneur. Et il avait osé lui faire CA. Un mariage dans le dos. Si elle mettait la main sur lui, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !  
Elle avait commencé par l'attendre sagement assise, certaine qu'il viendrait s'expliquer dès réception de son premier message. Mais il n'était pas venu. A midi elle avait envoyé un deuxième hiboux, se disant que peut être le premier s'était perdu. Mais toujours rien. Elle avait tout de même continuer d'attendre Draco - un peu moins patiemment. Plusieurs heures et quelques autres hiboux plus tard elle avait commencé à croire qu'il se fichait d'elle. Pansy en était maintenant à tourner en rond en passant en revue les différentes tortures médiévales auxquelles elle comptait le soumettre dès qu'il réapparaîtrait.  
Mais quand il transplana enfin près d'elle, elle ne put que se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse de le voir sain et sauf.

« - Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, elle ne va pas être facile à convaincre. Emménager avec toi doit se trouver au fin fond de sa liste de priorité dans la vie. On pourrait même dire que c'est dans le top 5 des trucs qu'elle ne voudrait surtout pas faire.  
- J'ai un plan, répondit Draco. Il avait son visage fermé des mauvais jours. De toute évidence ce mariage l'enchantait.  
- Et qui consiste en… ?  
- Je demande au ministère de couper ses subventions. Elle sera bien obligée de venir avec moi si elle ne veut pas finir sous les ponts. »  
Pansy reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse devant elle. Le regard qu'elle lança à son ami le fit frémir ; pour un peu on aurait dit McGonagall.  
-« Draco, écoutes-moi bien. » Elle se pencha en avant, comme pour appuyer ses paroles. « Hermione est la femme qui va partager le reste de ta vie.  
- Oui, je le sais merci. Mais…  
- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle sera là à tout les moments importants : elle était là à ton mariage – à ces mots elle eut un légère sourire narquois – elle sera là à la naissance de ton fils, à son baptême, à ses premiers pas. Elle te verra malade, heureux, triste, au saut du lit et avant que tu t'endormes.  
- Où veut tu en venir ?  
- En faire ton ennemie est la dernière chose que tu souhaite, crois-moi. »  
Draco passa la main dans ses cheveux , troublé.  
- Je ne la veux pas pour ennemie, Sissy. Je veux juste qu'elle ne me mette pas dans une situation gênante. Ou plutôt encore plus gênante. »

Pansy soupira, énervée par l'attitude obtuse son ami. Il allait foutre sa vie en l'air et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour continuer son argumentation quand la pendule sonna un coup. Draco sauta sur ses pieds et prit prétexte de l'heure tardive pour s'enfuir. Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle lui dit doucement : « Elle peut être une alliée puissante ou une adversaire implacable, à toi de choisir. »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Aze ioujouôle, tou bi continuède _


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de la grande, la magnifique, la fantasitique... fic de mwoai. Eh, non revenez !  
Hum,hum : Alors je voudrais avant tout remercier mes revieuses, c'est grâce à vous que j'avance ; mes parents qui m'ont toujours soutenue ; et poupy le canari qui est mon compagnon de toujours...dès que je l'aurai acheté.  
Euh... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Comme quoi poster un chapitre à 0:53 c'est mauvais pour la santé.  
je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, vais me coucher, et finirai le chapitre 5 demain. C'est pas pour dire mais il fait presque le double d'un chapitre normal alors vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite - prenez le comme un cadeau de pâques de noël. Comment ça, ça n'existe pas ? Je fais ce que je veux, je suis créatrice, mwoa. Na !_

:-:-:-:-:-

Hermione se tourna sur le coté et s'enfonça un peu plus sous ses couvertures. C'est fou ce qu'on peut être bien dans son lit quand le monde à l'air trop hostile. A travers ses paupières closes, elle devinait les premiers rayons du soleil qui entraient par sa fenêtre. Le chant des oiseaux, étouffés par l'épaisseur de vitre, était une douce musique qui accompagnait son réveil en douceur. La jeune femme se dit que la première chose qu'elle ferait en se levant serait de prendre une bonne douche, puis d'aller boire une tasse de ce café dont l'odeur montait du rez-de-chaussée. Puis elle …  
Euh…minute. Café ?  
Qui avait fait le café ? Hermione se leva à toute vitesse, prête à se jeter sur l'intrus. Elle attrapa sa baguette, descendit les escaliers en courant et entra en trombe dans sa cuisine. Elle s'arrêta net en découvrant son visiteur. Ou plutôt sa visiteuse.  
Devant elle, tranquillement occupée à faire des pancakes, se trouvait Pansy Parkinson.  
« - Ah, enfin. Je commençait à croire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il est presque 10h, Hermione. Il faudra que tu apprenne à te lever plus tôt que ça à l'avenir.  
- J'hallucine. Tu es venue juste pour commenter mes horaires ? Et c'est quoi cette manie de débarquer chez moi comme ça ? C'est pas un hall de gare ici !  
- Et évite aussi d'élever la voix. Je sais que chez les gens comme toi ça se fait, mais c'est très vulgaire. »  
Cette fois, Hermione ne put que fixer Pansy avec des yeux de merlan frit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulais cette…serpentard ? En se qui la concernait, elle avait déjà atteint son quota de fréquentation de chieur, et voir Pansy au réveil était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle était là, autant écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
« - Et tu as fait quoi d'autre pour le petit déjeuner ? »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:

Draco avait mal dormi. Sa nuit avait été hantée par des Hermione géantes qui essayaient de le ficeler et de Pansy qui lui faisaient les gros yeux pendant que des hordes de journalistes voulaient le prendre en photo.  
Il faut dire que sa discussion avec Pansy l'avait plutôt secoué ; une vie entière avec Granger…beurk. En effet, pour la paix de son âme, il valait mieux ne pas se la mettre à dos tout de suite. Le problème étant que son père avait déjà contacté ses amis au ministère pour être sur que sa femme (beurk, beurk et rebeurk) perde ses revenus, et il se voyait mal aller lui dire la bouche en cœur qu'il avait changé d'avis et ne voulait plus la mettre dans la gêne.  
Heureusement un plan avait germé dans son esprit.  
Pour l'heure, assis à son bureau, Draco s'était attelé à la fastidieuse tâche de répondre à tout les courriers, pour le moins narquois, de ses amis, en se demandant combien de variations il pourrait trouver sur le thème « oui, je suis marié ; oui, avec Granger ; fous-toi de ma gueule et je t'étripe ». Il faut dire que l'édition du matin de la Gazette n'avait pas exactement arrangé ses problèmes. Le gros titre « Le jeune ménage Malfoy au bord de la rupture à cause du Survivant » annonçait déjà la couleur. Après avoir expédier les réponses les plus urgente, il prit un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel il inscrivit « il est urgent que l'on se parle. Chaudron Baveur, 11h30. DM »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Pansy lança un regard amusé par dessus son épaule.  
« - En fait je suis venue parce que j'ai l'impression que Draco et toi êtes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Et je refuse que mon meilleur ami soit malheureux toute sa vie sous le faible prétexte que vous êtes tous les deux trop bornés pour faire le premier pas.  
- Rien que çà …  
- Et bien sûr je me demandais ce que tu devenais.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Non. »  
Plus un mot ne fût échangé pendant que Pansy les servait toutes les deux. Enfin, elle s'assit en face d'Hermione et lui tendit l'édition du jour de la Gazette.  
Mortifiée, Hermione ne put que constater que Rita avait bien sur amplifié et déformé son altercation avec Draco. Selon celle-ci, c'était tout juste s'ils n'en étaient pas venu aux mains, se lançant le nom d'Harry à la figure comme la pire des insultes.  
« - Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. En fait, nous…  
- Je me fiche de ta version de faits, Hermione. Mais je pense que vous devriez faire un peu plus attention en public. Le magazine « C'est là » à fait un appel d'offre pour des photos de Draco et de toi. Si vous ne calmer pas cette histoire tout de suite ça va chauffer pour vous.  
- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à mon bien-être, Pansy ?  
- En fait il m'importe peu. Mais pas de celui de Draco. Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais il est mon meilleur ami depuis que nous avons deux ans.  
- Oh. »  
Nouveau silence.  
Hermione avait toujours cru que Draco et Pansy étaient plus ou moins fiancés, vu comme ils étaient proche, et elle s'attendait plus à rencontrer l'amante trahie que l'amie compatissante. Quoiqu'on ne puisse pas vraiment dire que Pansy se montrait compatissante envers elle.  
« - Et tu compte emménager quand ?  
- Emménager où ?  
- Chez Draco, quelle question. répondit Pansy, agacée. Ne me dis pas que tu compte vivre de l'air du temps.  
- J'ai un revenu ! Je reçoit une subvention du ministère, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour vivre.  
- Chérie, répondit Parkinson cette fois franchement amusée, tu viens d'épouser l'une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que le ministère va en plus te nourrir, si ?  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais de là à emménager chez Malfoy… Non merci, très peu pour moi.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es aussi stupide que lui, ma parole. Décidément vous allez bien ensemble.  
Hermione se leva en renversant sa chaise, furieuse.  
- Je ne te permet pas !  
- Je viens de t'explique que vous avez les journalistes aux fesses et que tu vas te retrouver sans le sous, et tu me réponds « hum, attends je réfléchit. Non finalement merci beaucoup. »  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Hermione dans un élan de maturité incroyable.  
Pansy but une gorgée de café, pour se donner une contenance et tartina un pancake.  
- Je croyais que les griffondors pensaient à leur amis, dit-elle en poussant le beurre vers Hermione. Mange tant que c'est chaud c'est moins bon après.  
- Qu'est-ce que mes amis ont à voir dans cette histoire.  
- Tu as mal lu, peut-être ? N'as-tu pas remarqué que Skeeter – et par conséquent tous les journalistes puisqu'ils la suivent aveuglément – reporte la faute sur Potter. Voilà qui va faire chuter en flèche sa popularité.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport. De toute façon Harry sait bien que cette Skeeter le déteste.  
- Les sélections pour l'équipe d'Angleterre ne vont pas tarder. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il s'agit là autant de talent que de popularité. Si cette histoire continue, tu enterres les chances de Potter de faire un jour partie de l'équipe nationale.  
Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.  
- Non mais vraiment, lâcha-t-elle, l'air boudeur.

Accoudé au bar, Draco attendait son invité plongé dans ses pensées, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Une jolie blonde vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui adressa un grand sourire engageant. Draco lui renvoya son sourire et, insolent, détailla sa silhouette sans même chercher à se faire discret. La jeune femme quoique décontenancée, soutint le regard acier lorsqu'il plongea dans ses yeux.  
« - Eh bien, monsieur, êtes vous toujours aussi.. méticuleux dans vos observations ?  
- Quand ce que je vois en vaux la peine, oui.  
Il se détourna alors et retourna à son analyse silencieuse de fond de verre. La jeune blonde, pour le moins étonnée de ce désintérêt soudain décida de revenir à la charge. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait de tel spécimens et ce blondinet avec son air snob était plus qu'à son goût.  
- Vous ne m'offrez pas un verre ?  
- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
- Et bien ça se fait, pour lier connaissance.  
- Qui a dit que je voulais lier connaissance ?  
La jeune femme sourit et glissa une main sur la cuisse de Draco. Celui-ci lui lança le fameux regard polaire made-in Malfoy et dégagea sa main d'une pichenette.  
- Je suis marié.  
- Et après ? Moi aussi. Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Aussi ringard que cela puisse paraître à vos yeux, je ne suis pas de ceux qui trompent leur femme, Madame.  
La jeune femme lui lança un regard ou transparaissait toute sa colère et sauta à bas de son tabouret de bar.  
- Au revoir Monsieur.  
Et elle quitta le Chaudron Baveur en claquant des talons.

Il était maintenant près de midi et demi, et Draco attendait toujours. Une heure de retard. De toute évidence, son invité ne viendrait plus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
« - Désolé du retard, lui dit Harry, j'avais un tas de choses à faire ce matin et ton message m'a prit de court.  
- J'avoue que je ne pensais plus te voir aujourd'hui, Potter.  
Harry leva la main et fit signe au serveur de lui apporter un whisky.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ? Juste essayer de m'énerver une fois de plus ou il y a une vraie raison ?  
- Commence pas, tu veux.  
Harry émit un petit rire, amusé par l'énervement de Draco. Il regarda son adversaire de toujours, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.  
- Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou tu voulais juste me faire admirer ton profil ?  
Le blondinet lui jeta un regard torve et lâcha soudain :  
- Je veux qu'on fasse la paix .  
A ces mots, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son verre. Après avoir toussé et craché tout ce qu'il pouvait, il éclata de rire.  
- Et pourquoi, je te prie ? On se déteste depuis 15 ans et d'un seul coup tu veux qu'on soit potes ?  
Draco poussa un profond soupire. De toute évidence il n'allait pas pouvoir couper à une explication.  
- Comme tu le sais Hermione et moi sommes liés… définitivement liés. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Potter, j'ai l'intention de tout faire pour que ce mariage fonctionne. Et il a déjà suffisamment mal démarré pour que tu ne vienne pas y mettre ton grain de sel.  
- Réfléchit deux secondes, Malfoy. Ton mariage ne peut PAS fonctionner. Que je m'en mêle ou non, vous filez droit à l'échec.  
- Merci, Potter. Ton optimisme me réchauffe le cœur.  
Il baissa légèrement la tête, perdu dans ces pensées.

A le voir ainsi, Harry avait du mal à reconnaître l'homme fier qui avait combattu à ses cotés pendants les années de tourmentes. Comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, Malfoy et lui se détestaient depuis leur première années à Poudlard, mais cela ne les avaient pas empêcher de se dresser ensemble contre le mage noir et ses partisans, Draco servant d'agent infiltré auprès des mangemorts. Ils avaient tout de même réussit à continuer leur guéguerre alors que le monde était à feu et à sang. C'est d'ailleurs pendant cette période que le serpentard avait falsifié des preuves pour disculper son père, ce qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais pardonné.Mais c'était loin tout ça, et ils faisaient maintenant tous de leur mieux pour vivre comme si cette période n'avait jamais existé.  
- Je suis désolé Malfoy, ne compte pas sur moi.  
C'est ce que Harry s'apprêtait à répondre à son vieux rival, mais celui-ci le prit de court :  
- Je ne veux pas être malheureux toute ma vie, Harry. Et Hermione ne le mérite pas non plus.  
Harry se figea. Draco avait raison ; il ne pouvait pas condamner sa meilleur amie à une vie infernale juste parce que lui avait envie d'enquiquiner Malfoy.  
C'est alors qu'il se souvint des paroles de Ginny : « J'ai peur qu'ils te tuent Hermione ». Peut être avait-elle raison. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait tout intérêt à ce que sa fonctionne entre elle et Draco : s'il était amoureux d'elle, il ne lui ferait rien.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu propose ?  
- Pour commencer on pourrait peut être se débrouiller pour être vu ensemble et avoir l'air de s'entendre ?  
- Ne rêve pas, je ne t'embrasserais pas, Malfoy.  
Draco ouvrit la bouche, surpris puis éclata de rire. Les deux hommes s'installèrent ensuite à une table et passèrent le déjeuner à mettre au point leur stratégie.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

De son coté, Hermione avait fini par se ranger à l'avis de Pansy. La première chose à faire était de calmer les médias. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc convenu de se rendre au bureau de Sorcière Hebdo dès le lendemain matin pour y rencontrer Mme Voharla, la journaliste avec laquelle Hermione avait discuté.  
Une fois Pansy partie, Hermione se dit qu'elle venait pour la première fois d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle. Comme quoi, tout arrive…

Dimanche soir. On était seulement dimanche soir et en moins de 48h sa vie avait irrémédiablement changé. Si seulement elle avait refusé d'aider Cho, elle n'en serait pas là. Mais bon, avec des si on pourrait marier Rogue et Molly.

Hermione décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre. Elle mit un en fond sonore un cd de Peggy Lee, se lava, puis déambula en serviette chez elle, se tartinant de crèmes et lotions diverses. Elle allait laisser tomber la serviette pour enfiler sa nuisette lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit derrière elle, comme un froissement de tissu. Elle se retourna vivement, au risque de se déboîter la colonne, avant de pousser un soupir d'agacement. Draco, car c'était _encore_ lui, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.  
Se voyant découvert, il s'approcha d'elle.  
- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, agressive.  
- Oui, assez.  
- Alors tu as…  
- Tout vu ? termina-t-il. Oui. Je devrai te remercier. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à la toilette d'une dame.  
- Toi en revanche, tu n'est certainement pas un gentlemen. Sinon tu aurai signalé ta présence bien plus tôt.  
- Et manquer le spectacle ? Il sourit d'un air narquois avant d'enchaîner. Disons qu'il s'agit d'un cas de conflit entre mon éducation et mon intérêt immédiat.  
Hermione le fusilla du regard, attrapa sa tenue de nuit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Draco se dit qu'il ne la verrait pas se changer, mais vu ce qu'elle portait pour dormir il pourrait se rattraper après. Il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle ressorte. Il entendit la poignée tourner et sourit, décidément il aimait beaucoup cette nuisette. Son sourire fondit lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme.  
- C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-il  
Le « ça » désignait une espèce de robe de chambre informe anciennement rose bonbon, maintenant grisâtre et au moins dix fois trop grande pour Hermione qui disparaissait entièrement à l'intérieur.  
- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle en voyant sa tête déconfite.  
- Euh…non.  
La jeune femme lui fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine où elle prépara du thé. A sa grande surprise, Draco sortit les tasses et les petits gâteaux. A quel moment il avait visité, lui ?  
- Tu voulais juste venir me mater ou tu avais une vrai raison ?  
- Mais c'est une vrai raison de te mater.  
- …  
- En fait je voulais te demander de bien vouloir être ma femme.  
- Pardon ?  
Hermione n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Il avait du prendre un cognard de trop sur la tête pour ne pas avoir réalisé que le nœud du problème était justement qu'elle était _déjà_ sa femme.  
- Je veux dire habiter avec moi, tout çà…  
- Tout çà quoi ? demanda-t-elle méfiante  
- Et bien habiter avec moi pour commencer.  
- Draco, la situation est un peu compliquée, vois-tu. J'ai de nombreux paramètres à prendre en compte et je ne peux pas débarquer chez toi, comme ça.  
- Quels paramètres ? dit-il, intrigué  
- Et bien il faut que je prévienne plein de gens. Toutes mes relations.  
- Ah.  
- Si j'emménage avec toi tout de suite ils vont être persuadés que ce mariage est volontaire, et ils m'en voudront de ne pas leur en avoir parlé plus tôt parce que…  
- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione ! Respire quand tu parles !  
- Mais je respire. Je respire même très souvent, et...  
- Qu'on le veuille ou non on est ensemble pour la vie – et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. J'irai voir tes parents avec toi c'est tout.  
- OH MON DIEU MES PARENTS !  
Hermione réfléchit un instant, se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon de leur annoncer. « Salut ! vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Moi ça a été. J'ai été au cinéma, j'ai visité la Tour de Londres, je me suis mariée, j'ai été à la pêche ». Un peu limite quand même.  
- On pourrai leur dire qu'on sort juste ensemble, suggéra-t-elle.  
L'air choqué de Draco la surprit. Il n'était pas à un mensonge près quand même. Puis elle réalisa toute les implications d'un tel mensonge dont le plus simple n'était pas la cérémonie à organiser pour leur (re)mariage.  
- Non tu as raison.  
- Ecris leur et organise un repas avec eux. Cà se passera bien je t'assure. C'est pour la rencontre entre eux et mes parents que tu devrais t'inquiéter.  
A ces mots, Hermione pâlit sérieusement.  
Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Un flot de parole aussi incompréhensible que continu parvenait au oreilles de Draco. Au bout d'une minute cependant, Hermione ne semblant même pas vouloir s'arrêter pour respirer il commença à s'inquiéter.  
- Euh… Ca va ?  
- NON !  
Le jeune homme sursauta devant la brutalité de la réponse. Avant qu'il puisse l'interroger plus avant, Hermione reprit :  
- Mon père va te tuer, littéralement.  
Bizarrement, Draco qui déceler une certaine jubilation cachée derrière le ton catastrophé de sa femme, mais peut-être devenait il paranoïaque.  
- Depuis le temps qu'il rêve de te mettre la main dessus, il va te tuer. C'est sûr.  
- Mais pourquoi je te prie ? je ne lui ai rien fait, je ne le connaît même pas.  
- Il est au courant pour la façon dont tu me traite, Draco. Et il ne va pas apprécier de t'avoir pour gendre.  
Elle s'interrompit un instant pensive.  
- Cela dit, tu ne restera pas son gendre longtemps vu qu'il va me décapiter quand il saura que je suis mariée. Il faut absolument qu'on les voit cette semaine, sinon ils m'en voudront à vie…Tu fais quoi demain soir ?  
- Je dîne avec tes parents, je suppose ?  
Hermione le regarda, intriguée par le fait qu'il soit si arrangeant tout à coup. Depuis quinze ans, il semblait ne vivre que pour la tourmenter et là, subitement, il était prêt à rencontrer ses parents de manière impromptue, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Décidément, c'était louche.  
- Mais en contrepartie, tu dîne avec les miens après-demain.  
Et ben voilà, c'était trop beau pour durer.  
- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne dînerai avec tes parents.  
Le teint déjà pâle de Draco blanchit un peu plus sous l'effet de la colère. C'est d'une voix qui aurait fait geler la banquise qu'il répondit.  
- Et pourquoi je te prie ?  
- Je refuse de voir ton père. C'est au dessus de mes forces.  
- Parce que tu crois que je vais prendre plaisir à fréquenter _tes_ parents ?  
- Ton père est un mangemort !  
- Et le tien n'est qu'un petit bourgeois.  
- Au moins ce n'est pas un assassin !  
- Parce que tu n'as jamais tué personne, toi !  
Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise. C'était un coup bas. Oui, elle avait tué. Ils l'avaient presque tous fait ; du moins ceux qui avaient choisit de prendre ouvertement parti pour un camp ou pour un autre pendant cette fichue guerre. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer et refoula ses larmes. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant cet abruti.  
- C'est différent ! Je me battais pour une cause juste.  
- Tu te battais pour la cause qui a gagné, Hermione. Cela la justifie amplement.  
- Tu t'es battu pour la même cause que moi, alors ne la dénigre pas. Tu as fait le bon choix, pas comme ton père.  
- Qui te dis qu'il a eu le choix ?  
A ces mots Hermione se figea. Il y avait tant de rancœur dans la voix de Draco ; elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Lucius Malfoy a toujours été du coté de Voldemort, les deux fois, et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y avait été forcé. Il n'avait aucune excuse.  
- Mettons les choses au clair tout de suite, Draco : je refuse d'habiter avec tes parents. Voir ton père tous les jours est au dessus de mes forces.  
- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, trésor. De toute façon le manoir est suffisamment grand pour que tu ne le croise pas si tu n'en a pas envie.  
- C'est hors de question !  
- Je ne vais pas le chasser de chez lui juste pour te faire plaisir !  
- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé. Je reste ici, un point c'est tout.  
- Tu ne reste pas ici. Tu viens habiter au manoir !  
Hermione s'apprêtait à lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée quand elle se souvint des recommandations de Pansy.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne viendrait pas habiter ici toi ? proposa-t-elle. On pourrait dire qu'on veut être seuls pour un certain temps et on avisera plus tard.  
A ses mots Draco crut halluciner. Il pensait devoir batailler pendant des heures pour qu'elle accepte de vivre avec lui et voilà qu'elle lui proposait d'emménager.  
- D'accord. Je dors où ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire gourmant.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Haha ! Quel suspens insoutenable ! Mais où va dormir Draco ?  
Pour celles qui envisageait de proposer leur chambre, inscrivez-vous sur la liste d'attente.  
Et voici le maintenant traditionnel _Tou bi continuède_ (depuis quand c'est lourd les blagues récurentes?) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut les filles ! Vu le nombre de propositions pour héberger Malfoy, il a été très difficile pour le jury de choisir une gagnante. Sachez que vos dossiers ont été attentivement lus et c'est avec joie que nous vaous annonçons que la gagante est Mme Hermione Granger-Malfoy, East London. Pour les autre, en cadeau de consolations, vous recevrez une photo dédicacée de notre héros._

_Trève de plaisanterie, voici la suite :_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Pour la centième fois au moins, Draco se retourna, essayant de se couvrir au maximum avec la couverture que lui avait donnée Hermione. Sur le canapé. Il était censé dormir sur le _Canapé_ ! Un tout petit canapé deux places qui laissait dépasser ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux et dont l'accoudoir lui explosait la nuque.  
« - Tu comprends, je n'ai qu'une chambre et il est hors de question que tu dormes avec moi. Alors tu dormira sur le canapé le temps de trouver une solution. »  
Et dire que pendant ce temps, mademoiselle - non madame - était tranquillement en train de dormir dans son lit moelleux.  
Le jeune homme soupira – une fois de plus - et se décida à bouger de là. Il tenta de s'installer par terre, mais le parquet froid n'était pas exactement un lit tel qu'il le concevait. Une fois de plus il repensa au grand lit dans la chambre au-dessus de lui. Ils auraient largement eut la place de dormir à deux sans se gêner la dedans.  
Il tendit le bras et attrapa sa baguette. « Lumos ». L'horloge du salon indiquait minuit et demie. Une heure qu'il était couché sur ce mini-canapé. Hermione et lui avait discuter assez tard de son installation, de leur vie « commune » et de leur plan pour se débarrasser des médias. N'y tenant plus, il se leva. Le plus doucement possible il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre à coucher.  
- Hermione, souffla-t-il  
Pas de réponse. Il l'appela une fois de plus, toujours sans succès. Il était décidément bien tentant ce lit. Et puis si il allait la rejoindre, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se réveille, vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Comme une ombre il se coula jusqu'au lit et s'installa discrètement. A peine s'était-il allongé que tout ses muscles lui crièrent un merci de soulagement. Finalement il pourrait quand même passer une bonne nuit.

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »  
Draco sursauta, tomba du lit en attrapant sa baguette, cherchant des yeux l'intrus qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez sa compagne. Tout son corps était tendu dans l'attente de l'action. Ses yeux d'acier prévenait quiconque aurait eu envie de l'affronter qu'il était un adversaire de taille, habitué au combat. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant personne d'autre qu'Hermione dans la pièce.  
- Qui ? Que …  
- NON MAIS CA VA PAS !  
- Hein ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir te frotter à moi comme ça ?  
- Me frotter à toi ? Non mais je rêve ! Je dormais tranquillement et tu m'a réveillé !  
- Tu était censé dormir sur le canapé !  
- Il est pourri ton canapé ! Et en plus il est trop petit. ajouta le jeune homme en marmonnant, les yeux pleins de sommeil.  
Il grimpa dans le lit le geste engourdi et se réinstalla bien confortablement dans les draps encore chaud. A se demander où était passé le guerrier prêt à attaquer qu'il était à peine trente seconde plus tôt.  
- Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama Hermione devant tant d'aplomb. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas dormir avec toi.  
- Tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs si ça te dérange tant que ça.  
- C'est mon lit !  
- C'est nôtre lit, _chérie_.  
Hermione émit un grognement et se leva, repoussant les couvertures aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.  
- Tu l'as fait exprès ! s'écria Draco.  
- Exprès de quoi ? demanda innocemment sa jeune épouse en ouvrant grand la fenêtre.  
Il la fusilla du regard et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
Hermione sourit. Il arrivait à être séduisant même en tenue de nuit.

Draco ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et descendit pour découvrir Hermione s'activant devant les fourneaux à nouveau enveloppée dans sa « chose » rose-grisâtre. Il s'assit et attendit son petit déjeuner. Elle était vraiment jolie au réveil ; il avait pu la voir quand elle s'était levée pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais elle avait vraiment un trop mauvais caractère. On pouvait même dire que son caractère était à la douceur féminine ce que son « truc » était à la lingerie affriolante. Et puis pourquoi elle s'acharnait à porter « çà » ?  
- A quoi il sert ce…truc ?  
- Quel truc ? demanda Hermione une poëlle à la main. Cà ? A faire cuire des œufs.  
- Merci, je sais ce qu'est une poêle. Je parlait de ta chose, là. Le machin poilu .  
Hermione le regardait avec un air à la fois choqué et amusé. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte du jeu de mot possible et se reprit :  
- je parle du truc rose que tu portes par-_dessus_ ton pyjama.  
- C'est une robe de chambre, Draco.  
- Certainement pas répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique. J'ai déjà enlevé suffisamment de robes de chambres pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble, et ce truc là est loin d'y ressembler.  
Hermione le regarda, cette fois vraiment surprise.  
- C'est moi ou tu me parle de ta vie…privée, là.  
- J'ai fait ça moi ? Non, je ne crois pas. Si je te disais que je sors avec Parvati je te parlerai de ma vie privée, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Si ? ajouta-t-il innocemment.  
Il se leva et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, attrapant la première bouteille venue.  
- Bouleau – argousier ? C'est quoi çà ? Tu range ton matériel à potion dans ton réfrigérateur ?  
Il porta la bouteille à son nez d'un air dubitatif et renifla le contenu.  
- Mouais… Vous avez rendez-vous à quelle heure avec Pansy ?  
- 8h30. Elle passera me chercher. Normalement on devrait être sortie du journal pour 10h au plus tard. Et toi ? Quel est ton programme ? Retrouver Parvati ?  
Draco sourit. Ainsi madame pouvait être jalouse. Il ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de relever l'allusion. Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille – beaucoup plus sur que la mixture étrange qui trônait dans le frigo.  
- Je pense passer la matinée à Gringotts et l'après-midi chez Goodlaw & Wintrial.  
- Un rendez-vous bancaire d'une matinée entière ! Il doit t'aimer ton banquier, le mien m'accorde à peine vingt minutes. Et encore, quand je suis à découvert.  
- Voilà qui ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt.  
- Ah bon ? répliqua Hermione, amusée. On voit bien que tu ne connais pas mes revenus, toi. Je touche à peine de quoi vivre décemment. Si mes parents ne m'aidaient pas un peu de temps en temps, je ne m'en sortirai pas.  
La jeune femme sembla soudain gênée.  
- Euh, d'ailleurs Draco, serait-il possible de partager les factures le temps que tu resteras ici ?  
Draco failli s'étouffer avec son verre. Si son père avait déjà fait le nécessaire, elle n'aurait même pas de quoi s'acheter un radis.  
- Bien sur, croassa-t-il. Il s'éclairci la gorge. Tant qu'on y est, pourrait-tu me rejoindre à la banque ? Il faut signaler ton changement d'état civil – même si les gobelins sont probablement au courant - et te faire signer quelques autorisations.  
- Il ne reçoivent pas sans rendez-vous pour ce genre de chose normalement.  
- Mais tu es une Malfoy maintenant. Ca change la règle du jeu, crois moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amère.  
Hermione le regarda perplexe et apparemment pas plus ravie que ça de faire partie du club, puis retourna à ses fourneaux.

Le silence menaçait de devenir franchement lourd lorsque comme si de rien n'était, Draco décida de continuer leur tentative de conversation civilisée :  
- Et après le journal tu comptait aller où ? Faire des emplettes je suppose, vu que tu seras sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Reconnaissante de ses effort pour dégeler l'atmosphère, Hermione répondit aussi naturellement que possible :  
- Et bien je pensais de toute façon passer moi aussi à la banque. Et si j'ai assez, j'aimerai aller chez Fleury et Bott m'acheter un livre.  
- Tu m'étonne, marmonna-t-il, le retour de Miss-je-sais-tout.  
Hermione soupira bruyamment et continua ne tenant pas (trop) compte de l'intervention.  
- Le Dr Leths vient de sortir un nouveau livre sur le chiffre trois et j'aimerai assez pouvoir le consulter.  
- Oh, le chiffre trois…passionnant. Répondit Draco, sarcastique.  
- Oui, enfin il faut aimer l'arithmancie.  
- Très peu pour moi, merci. Dans le genre prise de tête, je préfère l'études des runes. Est-ce que tu pourrai te libérer un après-midi cette semaine ? J'aurai besoin de toi.  
- Euh, oui mais pourquoi, demanda Hermione en se servant un verre de la fameuse bouteille de jus de bouleau.  
- Parce que ça se boit en plus ce truc ?

Hermione allait répondre lorsque Pansy fit son apparition. La nouvelle venue se jeta dans les bras de Draco qui la serra très fort contre lui avant de lui planter une bise sur la joue.  
- Tu m'as manqué Sissy.  
- Arrête, tu m'as vue il y a deux jours, Drakichounet.  
- Quand même, c'était super long.  
Pansy éclata de rire et continua à se chamailler avec son meilleur ami. Hermione avait presque l'impression de se voire avec Harry. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ces deux là avait se genre de relation. Cela dit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était légèrement froissée par le fait de voir son invitée si proche de son mari. Question de principe sûrement ; c'est vrai, quoi, c'était de _son_ mari qu'il s'agissait, même si elle ne l'avait pas vraiment choisi. Elle reposa son verre sur la table - un peu trop fort, peut-être - ce qui sortit les deux autres de leur bulle.  
- Bonjour Hermione. Excuse-moi, mais Draco est un peu facétieux parfois. On y va ?  
- Je vais me changer et j'arrive.  
En sortant elle entendit la voix de Draco qui râlait, pour changer :  
- Facétieux ! Elle est bonne celle là. On dirait que tu parle de ton chien.  
- Couché, Brutus ! lui répondit Pansy.  
Lorsqu'elle revint, ils étaient dans la cuisine où Draco recevait une formation accélérée sur les bienfaits du jus de bouleau et d'argousier, ce qui avait l'air de le mettre super en joie.  
- Ouais bon, c'est encore un truc de bonne femme, quoi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:--:

10h30. Enfin sorties.

Hermione avait cru que cet entretien ne finirait jamais. Et dire que ce n'était que le premier d'une longue série.  
Yevetoussa Voharla avait bien sur été très flattée que le jeune couple Malfoy pense à elle pour l'exclusivité de la couverture de leur mariage et des « manifestations associées » pour reprendre ses termes. Il faut dire que la concurrence était rude. Cette série d'article allait apporter à la journaliste une renommée à laquelle à elle ne pouvait que rêver avant cette histoire. Et elle serait pour Hermione une guide avisée au niveau relations publiques. Il faut dire qu'entre les attaques de photographes sauvages qui essayaient de faire un maximum de photo volée et Rita qui ne perdait pas une occasion de la mettre en difficulté, la jeune femme avait fort à faire avec les médias.  
- Maintenant il faudrait passer chez Tissard et Brodette, Hermione. Pour qu'ils prennent tes mesures.  
- Oh, excuse-moi Pansy, mais j'ai promis à Draco de le rejoindre à la banque dès que je serait sortie du journal. Si tu veux on se donne rendez-vous dans une heure pour déjeuner et on y va après ?  
- Si tu veux… mais ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment, je déteste rester sans rien faire. Enfin tans pis. Ah, je sais, je vais passer chez Herr Capillus me faire rafraîchir la coupe. Disons rendez-vous à midi à « La Serviette Dorée » ?  
- Euh, d'accord, mais c'est où ?  
- Draco t'expliquera, il connaît.  
- Parfait. A tout à l'heure Pansy. Et merci pour tout.  
Hermione regarda sa peut-être-nouvelle-amie transplaner et se dirigea vers la banque. A dire vrai l'appellation « amie » n'était pas vraiment ce qui convenait le mieux à Pansy, mais c'est tout ce qu'Hermione avait pour le moment.

Une fois de plus elle fut impressionnée par la majesté de l'édifice. Gringotts était définitivement la perle du Chemin de Traverse. Chaque fois qu'elle venait, Hermione s'imaginait ce bâtiment rempli de personne en costumes d'époque. Non pas que les robes de sorcier ne la dépayse pas, elle qui avait grandit chez les moldus, mais la mode du 18ème siècle avait quelque chose de « glamour ». Ou alors elle avait trop regardé la série des Sissi.  
Elle s'approcha du comptoir derrière lequel un minuscule gobelin – pas glamour du tout – assurait l'accueil.  
- Bonjour. Je suis Hermione Grang… Malfoy. Mon, euh, mon époux m'a dit que je pourrai le joindre ici ce matin. Pourriez vous me conduire à lui s'il vous plaît ?  
- Madame Malfoy, s'écria le gobelin en se fendant d'un sourire aussi large que le Pont de Londres, Monsieur le Directeur se fera une joie de vous recevoir. Je vais le faire prévenir de vôtre visite.  
Et le gobelin s'en alla à reculons en enchaînant les courbettes pour une Hermione qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle tenta de le rappeler pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas voir le Directeur (surtout pas vu l'état de son compte), juste son mari, mais le réceptionniste avait déjà disparu par l'une des innombrables portes qui donnait sur le hall.

Elle commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que l'emphase avec laquelle avait répondu le gobelin avait attiré l'attention de quelques personnes qui la dévisageait en se chuchotant à l'oreille. Hermione commençait à envisager sérieusement de s'enfuire pour échapper aux regards quand le gobelin le plus laid qu'elle ait jamais vu fit une entrée qui se voulait majestueuse. Il portait un costume noir avec un gilet gris perle de la meilleur facture. La montre gousset dont la chaîne pendait de sa poche était de toute évidence en or, gravée et sertie de pierres précieuses. Ses chaussures noires parfaitement cirées renvoyait la lumière, tout comme sa chevelure parfaitement gominée. Il tendit une petite main gantée et attrapa celle d'Hermione qui dut de baisser pour le laisser effectuer son baise-main.  
- « Mâdâââme Mâlfoy, c'est oune joie de vous recevoââre dans môn étâblissement. »  
Il semblait avoir en permanence une patate chaude dans la bouche tant son élocution était particulière.  
- « Môôsieur vôtre époux nous â gentiment prhévenus de vôtre visite. Nous âvons bien sour tout préparé.  
- Que dire ? répondit Hermione qui essayait de ne pas éclater de rire devant le gobelin. C'est gentil, merci.  
- Mais nous sômmes â vôtre service, mâdâââme. Si vous voulez bien me souivre, je vais vous conhduire ôô burôô de vôtre époux.»  
Un bureau à Gringotts ! Par Merlin que faisait Draco avec un bureau à Gringotts. Il aurait tout de même pu lui dire qu'il travaillait à la banque.  
Le Directeur conduisit Hermione vers la porte par laquelle il était venu quelques instants plus tôt, puis ils empruntèrent un couloir baigné de lumière grâce aux immenses fenêtres qui s'alignait sur un mur, l'épais tapis étouffant leur pas. Après une volée d'escaliers aussi magnifiques que le couloir ils arrivèrent dans le hall supérieur. Hermione se sentait comme lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans et que ces parents l'avaient emmenée visiter Versailles. Ici, tout respirait le luxe.  
Le gobelin les mena ensuite vers une épaisse porte en bois massif, ornée d'un heurtoir en cuivre et de bas-reliefs animés représentant une scène d'amour courtois. Il frappa à la porte et ouvrit lorsqu'une voix à l'intérieur l'y convia.  
Assit derrière son bureau, Draco consultait le dossier qui se trouvait en haut d'une pile, une plume à la main. Avec ses habits bien coupés et sa coiffure de jeune premier il avait tout du banquier carriériste ; si ce n'est que normalement Gringotts n'employait que des gobelins.  
- Ah, Blartok entez je vous en prie.  
- Merci, Môsieur. Mâdââme vôtre épouse vient d'ârriver. J'aî prit lâ liberhté de lâ conduire â vous.  
- Vous avez bien fait Blartok . Avez-vous fait préparé les documents que je vous ai demandé ?  
- Âssurément, Môôsieur. Cependant cerhtains ne sont pâs tout â fait prêts. Je vous les fournirai bien sûr dès que possible.  
- Il me les faut impérativement ce matin, Blartok.  
- Cerhtainement, Môôsieur Malfoy. Cerhtainement. Je m'y engâge personnellement.  
- Voilà qui est bien aimable à vous.  
Draco n'ayant de toute évidence plus rien à lui dire, Blartok se retira.

Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur sa femme qui le regardait de façon à la fois peu mène et intriguée.  
- Alors comme ça tu es devenu banquier. Tu aurais pu me le dire.  
- Si j'étais banquier, je te l'aurai dit trésor.  
- Arrête de m'appeler trésor. Que fais tu derrière un bureau à la banque si tu n'es pas banquier, je te prie ?  
- Je gère mes affaires. Les gobelins ont l'obligeance de mettre une pièce à ma disposition lorsque je dois passer du temps ici.  
- Et tu vas me faire croire qu'ils te cirent les pompes ? C'était quoi ce petit numéro avec… Blartok. Je n'ai jamais vu un gobelin aussi obséquieux.  
Draco éclata de rire.  
- Blartok, obséquieux ! C'est tout au plus un genre qu'il se donne. Et son accent y est pour beaucoup – il n'est pas anglais. On voit bien que tu n'as jamais du négocier avec lui. Mais assieds toi, je t'en prie.  
- Non merci, je viens de rester 2h assise, je préfère être un peu debout.  
- Comme tu voudras.  
Un autre gobelin entra bientôt, portant un dossier sous le bras. Il le lança sur le bureau comme si il aurait préféré être en milles endroits plutôt qu'ici et ressortit sans un mot.  
Draco, sans relever l'impolitesse, ce qui était rare chez lui, ouvrit le document et commença à lire les feuillets qui le composait.  
- Si je te dérange, tu me le dis, hein ? Ne te gêne pas surtout. Lança Hermione.  
Draco lui lança un regard excéder et lui désigna encore une fois le fauteuil devant lui.  
- Tout à l'air en ordre. Il faudrait que tu lise et signe ça, dit-il en poussant quelques unes des feuilles vers elle.  
- Qu'est-ce ?  
- Lis au lieu de toujours poser des questions ! C'est marqué dessus.  
La jeune femme s'assit avec un soupir fâché et ramassa les feuilles.  
- Un compte joint ! Mais ça va pas, non ?  
- Ecoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mon temps à surveiller tes sous, mais dans la mesure ou je vais devoir te verser une rente, il est normal que je puisse te conseiller sur les investissement à faire. Ou plutôt les faire moi-même puisque tu n'y connais rien.  
- Une rente ! Et pourquoi je te prie ?  
- Ecoute. En m'épousant tu es devenue Lady Malfoy, marquise de Westbury, comtesse de Grantford et baronne de Saxbury – et ça c'est juste pour les titres anglais – alors il est normal que je te verse une rente. C'est une tradition familiale, n'y voit la rien de personnel. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu m'accompagne chez mes avocats cette semaine pour entériner tout ça.  
- Tu es… noble ? demanda Hermione, stupéfaite  
- Est-ce vraiment une surprise, trésor ?  
- Arrête de m'appeler trésor, réplique la jeune femme, presque sans y penser  
- Mes ancêtres semblent avoir toujours éprouvé une obsession pour le pouvoir. Et la noblesse en avait plus qu'il n'en faut. Tu veux bien signer maintenant, on n'a pas que ça à faire.  
La jeune femme prit un plume et commença à lire soigneusement tous les papiers que Draco lui avait donné. Rien que de très régulier en somme. Draco aurait pouvoir pour effectuer sur ce compte tous les retraits, dépôts, versements, investissement qui lui passerait par la tête. Heureusement cela ne concernait pas son compte personnel Bien que cela ne lui plaise pas trop, elle signa.  
Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit que Draco la regardait, l'air étonné.  
- Un problème ?  
- Je pensais que tu ferais toute une histoire avant de signer… tu es malade ?  
- Vu l'état de ma « fortune », je ne risque pas de perdre grand chose, tu sais.  
- Très juste. Et bien puisque cela a pris moins de temps que prévu pourquoi ne pas aller au cabinet tout de suite ?  
- Quel cabinet ? Cabinet de quoi ?  
- Goodlaw & Wintrial, mes avocats. Je t'en ai parlé ce matin je crois.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Contrat de mariage.  
Le couple fit en sens inverse le trajet jusqu'au hall où Draco laissa le dossier aux mains du chargé d'accueil.  
Puis Draco lui prit la main et l'entraîna devant le bâtiment d'où ils transplanèrent.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ils réapparurent au beau milieu d'une large allée bordée de bacs de fleurs et d'arbres. Le sol était garni de pavés parfaitement réguliers et tous les bâtiments qu'Hermione pouvait voir était recouvert de marbre blanc. Certains arborait des colonnades et des frontons qui leur donnaient un air de temple grec. De toute évidence, ceux qui avaient dessiné cette rue voulaient en mettre plein la vue.  
La vitrine du magasin derrière eux était garnies de montres lunaires, solaires, mais aussi – à la grande surprise d'Hermione – des montres moldues. Etrangement les prix n'étaient mentionnés nulle part.  
Draco, sans lui lâcher la main, la conduisit vers un immeuble qui semblait réservé aux habitations.  
- Où sommes nous ? demanda la jeune femme.  
- Tu n'es jamais venue ici ? s'étonna son mari. Non probablement pas, se répondit-il avant qu'elle ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Bienvenue sur Dawn's Boulevard.  
Hermione crut halluciner. Bien sur elle avait déjà entendu parler de Dawn's Boulevard, mais jamais, à part dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait imaginé pouvoir s'y rendre un jour. Il s'agissait de LA rue huppée du monde des sorciers, celle où les moins nantis n'avaient rien à faire les prix étant plus que prohibitif. Bien sur qu'elle était belle. C'était même l'une des plus belles du monde après l'Allée du Dieu Dragon à Pékin. Soudain la jeune femme se sentit déplacée avec son jeans, son T-shirt et sa cape de tous les jours.

L'entrée de l'immeuble était assortit à l'extérieur : il débordait de marques extérieurs de richesse. Le sol en marbre rose était égaillé d'un tapis de manufacture gobeline. Un miroir occupait tout un mur tandis que l'autre était occupé par une fresque représentant un dîner au 14ème siècle. Le mur du fond supportait lui aussi un tableau, celui-là occupé par des hommes compulsant des parchemins d'un air affairé, et était percé d'une porte presque invisible parmi les lambris.  
Au bout de l'entrée se trouvait un comptoir en acajou derrière lequel une jeune femme blonde à la mise parfaite les regarda approcher. Elle toisa Hermione, jaugeant sa pauvre mise en un regard, avant d'adresser un sourire éblouissant à Draco.  
- Monsieur Malfoy, minauda-t-elle, quelle joie de vous revoir. Que puis-je faire pour votre plaisir aujourd'hui ?  
Hermione n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement de cette… gourgandine ; et encore moins la façon qu'elle avait de prononcer le mot « plaisir ».  
- Bonjour, Anita. Je sais que je n'ai pas rendez-vous mais j'apprécierai assez de voir Victor immédiatement.  
- Bien sur, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, répondit la secrétaire avant de disparaître derrière la porte avec un dernier sourire ultrabright à l'adresse de Draco.  
Hermione fulminait.  
- Non mais vraiment !  
- Qu'y a t-il _encore_, trésor ?  
- Tu as vu la façon dont elle te parle ? « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vooouuus » dit Hermione d'une petite voix de fausset.  
- Et bien, je vais vraiment avoir du mal à me faire à cette facette de ta personnalité ! dit Draco en riant.  
- Qu'est-ce que ma personnalité a à voir avec elle ?  
- Tu es vraiment d'un naturel jaloux, trésor.  
- Absolument pas ! Et arrête de m'appeler trésor !  
- D'abord Parvati, puis Pansy et maintenant cette pauvre secrétaire. Si ça continue il va y avoir un meurtre avant la fin de ce jour.  
- Tu es doté d'un ego de la taille de l'Empire State Building, ma parole. Je ne suis pas jalouse de Miss sourire-à-400-Gallions, je me fiche de ta relation avec Parvati, et je sait très bien que Pansy ne sortirait pas avec toi pour tout l'or du monde.

Avant que Draco ai pu répondre, un homme d'un quarantaine d'années entra dans la pièce.  
- Draco ! Quelle surprise !  
« Décidément il a ses entrées partout celui-là » se dit Hermione. Elle vit son mari sourire au nouvel arrivant.  
- J'avais raison, tu es jalouse, lui glissa le jeune homme avant de s'approcher du nouvel arrivant. Victor, merci de me recevoir à l'improviste.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.  
- Je suis toujours libre pour vous, Draco. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?  
- Je tenais à vous présenter mon épouse, répondit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui adressa un aimable sourire à Victor.  
- Madame Malfoy ! Il s'inclina et effectua un impeccable baise-main. « Waou ! Deux dans la même journée » pensa-t-elle.  
- J'ai eu de la peine à le croire lorsque j'ai lu la gazette, mais je comprend maintenant le pourquoi de ce mariage subit, continuait Victor. Vous êtes ravissante, Madame.  
Hermione sourit modestement et adressa un sourire victorieux à Anita.  
- Toutes mes félicitations, madame, intervint la secrétaire avec un sourire mielleux. Draco et vous vous êtes rencontrés il y a longtemps ? Ce mariage à été si subit.  
Hermione fut prise d'une formidable envie d'arracher les dents de la blondinette. Comment osait-elle insinuer qu'elle n'était qu'un arriviste attirée par l'argent ? Elle plaqua sur ses lèvre un sourire de jeune épouse effarouchée.  
-« Draco et moi nous connaissons depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Nous nous sommes retrouvés il y a six mois et nous sommes beaucoup fréquenté depuis ». Elle eut un petit rire. « Pour moi c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise »dit-elle en frottant amoureusement sa joue contre l'épaule de son mari.  
- Ah, la jeunesse, soupira Victor. Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter dit-il en lança un regard sévère à sa secrétaire.

Le bureau de Victor était spacieux, confortable, luxueux ; en somme parfaitement assortit au quartier. De toute évidence, il était un avocat particulièrement prospère.  
- Lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai fait préparé un contrat-type à tout hasard. Je n'ai pas pu reprendre celui de vos parents car je ne savais pas l'étendu des avoirs de Madame Malfoy, expliqua Victor. Thé, Café, Jus ?  
- Un thé, merci, répondit l'intéressée. Et appeler moi Hermione, je vous en prie.  
Victor lui adressa un petit signe de tête avant d'aller préparer les boissons. Il n'avait pas demandé à Draco ce qu'il prenait. Apparemment il le connaissait bien.  
- Dans la mesure où nous sommes mariés selon le rite ancien un contrat nuptial est inutile il me semble. Je voulais seulement fixer avec vous le montant de la rente due à Hermione.  
- Draco, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais pas besoin, dit la jeune femme en serrant les dents.  
- Et je t'ai répondu que c'était une tradition familiale. Tu as épousé un Malfoy, tu suis les règles c'est tout.  
L'avocat compris que l'argent était un motif de dispute au sein du couple. Il avait déjà vu des femmes (et des hommes) jouer la carte du j'épouse un(e) riche et je fais mine de ne rien vouloir avant de partir avec la moitié des biens », mais cette Hermione semblait sincèrement agacée par le fait de toucher de l'argent de son mari. Si elle jouait la comédie, elle la jouait bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Je suis désolée de vous annoncer la fin de ma fic... Meeeeeiiii non ! J'vous ai eues ! Cela dit, le chapitre 6 sera plus long à venir que les précédents : j'ai perdu toute l'avance que j'avais dans la rédactions, les vacances sont finies et j'ai représentations dans un mois (en plus je connais même pas tout mon texte alors v'là la tonne de boulot). Je n'en oublie pas pour autant ma ficounette, et j'en ai même une autre qui chauffe doucement dans un coin de ma tête. Bisous à toutes et merci pour les review. Surtout n'hésiter pas à récidiver._

_Ah, n'oublions pas le désormais traditionnel "__Tou bi continuède" _


	6. Chapter 6

_Here comes the blabla._

_Alors il est 23h38 et je viens de finir ce chapitre. Comme je pars une semaine, je me dépêche de le mettre en ligne pour que vous ne soyez pas en manque. Voyez comme je suis gentille. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réarranger ce chapitre pour qu'il ressemble un peu à quelque chose. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.  
Je vous ai même mis une scène spécial bavage parce que suis super sympa, . Mais cesons là l'auto-flagornerie._

_Bonne lecture _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Excitée comme une puce, Carol Elisabeth Granger mis la touche finale à la table qu'elle avait dressée dans la salle à manger. Ce soir, on mettait les petits plats dans les grands. L'un des événements qu'elle attendait depuis la naissance de sa fille – bon depuis sa majorité – allait enfin se produire.  
Dans le salon, Richard son mari, vérifia une dernière fois que les coussins des canapés étaient bien gonflés, puis s'assura que les alcools étaient au frais.  
- Alors à ton avis, il ressemble à quoi ? demanda Carol.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Je la verrais bien avec un sportif ma petite puce. C'est qu'elle a bon goût quand même. Tu te souviens de ce petit Stephen qu'elle a fréquenté il y a 5 ans. Bien sur elle ne nous l'a pas vraiment présenté, mais il était pas mal quand même, non ?  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Tu parie sur un sorcier ou quelqu'un de normal ?  
- Ils seront là dans 20 minutes, chérie. Tu peux attendre encore un peu pour le savoir, non ?  
Carol compris l'allusion et arrêta ses questions incessantes.

Depuis qu'Hermione était passé au cabinet dentaire, trois jours plus tôt elle ne tenait plus en place. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi !  
La jeune femme était arrivée juste à la fin de leur pause déjeuner, saluant en coup de vent l'assistante qui revenait pour l'après-midi.  
- Bonjour Mam ! Bonjour Papounet !  
- Ma chérie, quelle bonne surprise ! Avait commencé Carol. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue il y a une demi-heure, tu aurais pu déjeuner avec nous.  
- C'est gentil maman, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps de toute façon, avait répondu Hermione en embrassant ses parents.  
- Prends quand même un siège, lui avait dit son père. Un café ?  
- Non merci. En fait je venais vous demander un truc : vous faites quoi vendredi prochain ?  
- Euh, a priori rien ma chérie. Ah si, je comptais faire les courses et ton père voulait laver la voiture. Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien, euh, je serai bien venue dîner.  
- Mais tu passe quand tu veux ma puce, tu as les clés, non ?  
- Non, je voulais dire que, euh… je peux amener quelqu'un ?  
Richard, qui allait porter son café à ses lèvres s'était interrompu net ; Carol avait eu la même réaction, mais rapidement un grand sourire avait illuminé son visage.  
- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Mais c'est génial !  
« Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça maman, ça devient vexant », pensa Hermione. Mais elle se contenta de répondre  
- Oui.  
- Et c'est sérieux ?  
- Bien sur que c'est sérieux Carol, sinon elle ne nous l'amènerait pas. A 20h, ça te va ?  
- Parfait.  
Hermione se leva.  
- Attends, ma chérie, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! Parle-nous un peu de lui. C'est bien un lui n'est-ce pas ?  
La sorcière regarda sa mère avec des yeux ronds.  
- Oui ! C'est un lui. Mais là il faut que j'y aille.  
Alors que Mme Granger allait insister, la porte s'était ouverte sur l'assistante qui venait leur rappeler que les premiers rendez-vous de l'après-midi étaient arrivés.

Richard avait vécu trois jours d'enfer. A croire que sa femme allait recevoir la reine mère en personne. Elle avait prévu assez pour nourrir une équipe de foot. Maintenant que l'heure approchait, il était 19h40, elle était plus que fébrile. Cela dit, il n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large ; Quel genre de zozo allait essayer de lui piquer son bébé ?

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Dans moins de quatre heures ils dîneraient chez ses parents. Devant elle, complètement avachi sur le canapé flambant neuf, son mari bouquinait le dernier essai de Georges Labsic, « La montée de l'horreur ».  
Pour elle, l'horreur avait surtout été cette semaine. Et dire que demain cela ferait une semaine qu'elle se savait liée à vie avec l'autre blond, là. Qui bouquinait alors qu'approchait au triple galop la pire soirée de sa vie. Ce soir, elle annoncerait à ses parents ce qui s'était passé. Puis elle mourrait, victime de l'ire paternelle.

Assis sur le canapé - qu'il avait couru acheter quand Hermione lui avait dit sans équivoque que s'il voulait garder ce qui faisait de lui un homme il était hors de question qu'il se glisse à nouveau dans son lit – Draco lisait. Labsic venait de sortir un nouveau brûlot sur les montées en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Comment ce Craquemol atrophié pouvait-il en savoir autant sur les motivations de chacun pendant ces périodes ? Chacun en prenait pour son grade, les héros comme les autres. Lui-même se retrouvait décrit comme un jeune ambitieux égocentrique qui n'a combattu que dans le but de pouvoir devenir en secret l'homme le puissant d'Angleterre, Hermione devenait une idéaliste bercée par les histoires des résistants moldus de leur dernière grande guerre, Harry un jeune chien fou sans un grain de jugeote qui a combattu par réflexe et Ron un ami certes fidèle, mais incapable de lacer ses souliers seul. Et dire qu'il n'en était qu'à la préface.  
Draco prenait un repos bien mérité après la semaine certes stimulante mais fatigante qu'il venait de vivre. Après la visite chez son avocat où Hermione avait faillit l'étouffer avec le contrat quand elle avait vu le montant de la pension qu'il se proposait de lui verser, il y avait eu le déjeuner avec Pansy à la « Serviette Dorée », le restaurant le plus chic de Dawn's Boulevard. Cette fois c'est avec le menu qu'Hermione avait menacé de l'assommer. Tout ça parce qu'elle « n' était pas habillée pour l'occasion » comme elle disait, et qu'il aurait du la prévenir. Etrangement elle n'en avait pas voulu à Pansy de ne rien avoir dit. Un truc de fille sans doute. Une fois rentrée à la maison, il avait voulu monter ses affaires dans la chambre. Pour faire court : Hermione avait refusé. Elle voulait absolument qu'il reste dormir sur le petit canapé minus ; Il en avait donc acheté un autre, et s'était fait railler par Mme-Je-Sais-Tout qui pensait qu'il aurait été plus simple de faire une simple métamorphose.  
Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient presque plus vus du reste de la semaine ; Hermione passait ses journées à « travailler » dans son bureau - Draco la soupçonnait fortement de bouder- pendant que lui-même suivait son programme habituel, divers rendez-vous d'affaire qui l'occupaient généralement tard le soir – Hermione le soupçonnait fortement d'infidélité, ce qu'elle laissait transparaître à coup de petites remarques sur Parvati gentiment épinglée au réfrigérateur.

Résultat, Draco n'avait plus une once d'énergie. Et de l'énergie il lui en faudrait pour affronter la soirée. Au programme : dîner chez les beaux-parents. Une soirée entière avec des moldus. Rien que d'y penser il avait mal au crâne. Pour couronner le tout, sa « chère et tendre » ne cessait de passer et repasser devant lui en lui lançant des regards peu amènes.  
- C'est bizarre, dit-il sans préavis, quand je sors avec Pansy, elle passe au moins trois heures à se préparer. J'ai toujours cru que toutes les femmes faisaient pareil.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répliqua sèchement Hermione.  
- Parce qu'il est presque 18h et que tu ne t'y es toujours pas mise.  
- Mazette ! La dernière fois que j'ai regardé il était à peine 16h20 !  
- Tu étais trop occupée, sans doute, glissa le jeune homme, sournois, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Hermione lui répondit par le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Cette fois c'était officiel : Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy (yeurk) détestait, non haïssait Draco forcément-quelque-chose Malfoy. Elle venait de passer la semaine la plus horrible de sa vie, et voilà que soir entre tous où elle avait besoin de soutient, il trouvait encore le moyen de se moquer d'elle. Furieuse, elle prit sa douche en trois minutes et enfila la robe qu'elle avait prévu de mettre ce soir avant de transplaner chez ses meilleurs amis.

Elle réapparut devant la maison Potter-Weasley et avança jusqu'au perron. Elle inspira un grand coup, plaqua un sourire ultrabright sur son visage et frappa à la porte.  
C'est une Ginny plus rayonnante que jamais qui vint lui ouvrir.  
- Hermione, quelle bonne surprise ! Ginny lui sauta au cou. Entre ! Ne reste pas là !  
Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au salon où les attendait un Harry à l'air hagard, un (grand) verre de whisky Pur-Feu à la main.  
- Je t'avais dis de t'asseoir chéri, c'est mieux pour toi. Dit Ginny en conduisant son compagnon vers le divan.  
Il se laissa faire sans réagir. Hermione, inquiète, se demanda s'il n'avait pas subit un sort d'oubliette raté ou bu une potion qu'il ne fallait pas – vu le niveau de Ginny en potion, n'importe quel breuvage préparé par elle rentrait dans cette catégorie.  
- Euh… les namis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry va mal ?  
- Noooooooooooooon. Il ira super bien dans deux minutes, répondit la rouquine. C'est juste qu'il a du mal à se faire à la nouvelle.  
- Quelle nouvelle ?  
- Je suis ENCEINTE !  
Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et sauta dans les bras de son amie.  
- C'est génial ! Je suis super heureuse pour toi ! Et c'est pour ça que Harry …  
- Oui.  
- Oh.  
- Comme tu dis.  
Les filles commencèrent à papoter joyeusement, parlant layette et choix de prénom pendant que Harry digérait tranquillement – autant qu'il le pouvait - la nouvelle. Il finit par s'intégrer à la conversation et le trio continua de deviser gaiement.

- Au fait tu venais pour quoi ? T'avais l'air bizarre en entrant. Ca va avec la Fouine ?Demanda soudain Harry.  
- Je me demande comment tu peux savoir l'air que j'avais en entrant vu l'était dans lequel tu étais toi-même.  
- Je suis multifonction. Alors ?  
- Bof…  
- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être explicite, remarqua Ginny. Et sinon ? Les détails de la semaine ?  
- Alors en gros on s'est plus ou moins supporté lundi, et depuis on ne se parle plus.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Il t'as fait du mal ?  
Harry semblait prêt à en découdre sur l'heure si Hermione répondait par l'affirmative.  
- Non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Enfin pas vraiment.  
Ginny prit son amie dans ses bras, et la brunette se mit à pleurer.  
« Etrange, se dit-elle, je ne savais même pas que j'en avais envie ».

Après avoir pleuré tout son saoul, elle accepta le mouchoir que lui tendait Harry et expliqua plus en détail ce qui se passait.- D'abord lundi matin j'ai été au siège de Sorcière-hebdo avec Pansy. On a passé presque deux heures à discuter avec une journaliste des arrangements de la couverture du mariage de Draco. Ensuite j'ai rejoint mon abruti de mari à la banque, on a ouvert un compte joint. Puis on a été chez son avocat sur Dawn's Bd pour signer le contrat de mariage, on s'est disputé – j'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher les cheveux. Après on a rejoint Pansy à la Serviette Dorée, vous connaissez ? Et ben c'est genre resto douze étoiles alors que j'étais en jeans ! Pour varier, on s'est disputé. Finalement on est rentré et puis on s'est disputé.  
- Alors pour être tranquille, finit-elle, je reste dans mon bureau toute la journée pendant que môsieur va batifoler avec sa gourdasse. Au moins je suis sûre d'avoir la paix.  
- Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé chez l'avocat. Tu nous as dit que vous avez signé le contrat de mariage, il n'y a rien de si terrible.  
- C'est à cause de la rente.  
Devant l'air interrogateur de ses amis, elle crut bon de poursuivre.  
- Il veut me verser 20 000 Gallions par an juste parce que je suis sa femme.  
Harry faillit lâcher son verre à l'énoncer de la somme, tandis que Ginny ouvrait grands les yeux et la bouche.  
- 20 000 Gallions ! Mais il est fou ! C'est ce que mon père gagne en plus de dix ans !  
- Et ben comme ça tu sais pourquoi on s'est disputé. Au début l'avocat croyait que j'étais en colère parce que c'était trop peu. « Ne vous inquiéter pas Mme, lorsque vous aurez mis au monde l'héritier Malfoy vous pourrez prétendre à 50 000 Gallions par an ». Et c'est là que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle. Je lui ai dit, non. Je lui ai hurlé que je refusais d'être payée pour avoir épouser mon mari et encore plus pour avoir mis au monde un beau bébé, comme une vache de concours primée. L'avocat a paru un peu décontenancé et est sorti, le temps que je me calme. Finalement j'ai signé, Draco m'ayant dit qu'il verserait cet argent sur mon compte de toute façon.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Ginny qui , rouge comme une tomate menaçait d'exploser. Ce qu'elle fit, n'y tenant plus. Harry la rejoignit, se tenant les côtes.  
- Ravie que ça vous amuse, maugréa la brunette.  
- Excuse-moi, réussit à articuler Gin entre deux hoquets de rire, c'est juste que la situation est ridicule. La plupart des femmes se damneraient pour être à l'aise financièrement, et toi tu râles parce que tu as trop de sous. Profites-en pour faire tout ce que tu as toujours voulu.  
- Je ne veux pas de leur sale argent !  
- Tu l'auras quand même. Penses un peu a tout ce que tu pourrais faire. Refonder la S.A.L.E. par exemple. Lui trouver un vrai nom, la taquina Harry.  
Hermione se mit à réfléchir - en prononçant une suite de mots à peine articulés comme d'habitude.

La pendule sonna sept coups, les faisant tous sursauter.  
- Au Merlin ! Je vais être en retard chez mes parents et je suis super pas prête.  
- Il te reste quoi à faire, demanda Ginny. Elle est très bien ta robe.  
- Merci, mais je ne suis pas coiffée, pas maquillée, pas chaussée, ajouta-t-elle après un coup d'œil à ses chaussons parme.  
- Vient.  
La rouquine l'entraîna vers la chambre et l'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Elle commença à travailler la masse de cheveux de son amie.  
- Ron est au courant pour le bébé ?Demanda Hermione qui appréciait de se faire coiffer.  
- Non. Il va fracasser Harry quand il saura. Du moins si les autres ne l'on pas trop amoché avant.  
- Ca leur ressemblerai bien, en effet. Ils n'ont jamais apprécié le fait que Harry et toi formiez un couple libre, alors un bébé illégitime, ça va les achever.  
- Comme tu dis.  
Ginny avait finit de relever les cheveux d'Hermione en une élégante queue de cheval stylisée ornée de petits brillants et s'attaquait maintenant au maquillage. Sachant que son amie allait chez ses parents elle le fit aussi discret que possible.  
- Pour les chaussures, je te laisse te débrouiller.  
Hermione serra la rouquine dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Merci Gin', dit-elle simplement.  
- Au fait, c'est qui la gourdasse dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?  
Hermione se rembrunit.  
- Parvati.  
- Parvati ? Avec Draco ? Même pas en rêve.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il est sorti avec elle en sixième année, et après la façon dont il l'a larguée je doute qu'elle remette le couvert.  
Ginny était catégorique.  
Hermione, un instant décontenancée embrassa de nouveau son amie, cria par la porte un au revoir à Harry et transplana dans sa chambre.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Draco entendit Hermione monter les escaliers, se déplacer à l'étage, prendre une douche, se re-déplacer puis transplaner. Transplaner ? Inquiet, il se précipita à l'étage, histoire de vérifier que personne ne s'était introduit en douce. Tout était en ordre, aucun signe d'agitation quelconque ; et de toute façon il n'avait rien entendu de louche à par le transplanage. Il haussa les épaules et se décida à se préparer lui-même.  
Après une bonne douche, il enfila les habits moldus qu'il s'était acheté spécialement pour l'occasion : un costume trois pièce, sur-mesure comme d'habitude une chemise en soie crème et une cravate pourpre.

19h. Toujours pas d'Hermione.  
Draco se rassit sur le canapé - moelleux et confortable – et essaya de se remettre à sa lecture.

19h05. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ?  
Il se releva et retourna à l'étage. Il commença à re-vérifier méticuleusement qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'agression. Nerveux il redescendit et alla se servir un verre de jus de raisin qu'il reposa sans l'avoir touché.

19h35. Retour au salon, toujours pas d'Hermione.  
Soudain il entendit de nouveau un craquement caractéristique provenant de la chambre. Il remonta aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il vit Madame Hermione tranquillement en train de s'observer dans le miroir en pied. Draco vit rouge.  
- On peut savoir où tu étais passée ? Dit-il d'un ton polaire.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et continua.  
- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu aurais pu prévenir avant de te volatiliser ?  
- Oh, je t'en prie ! N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu étais inquiet à mon sujet. Nous savons tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais.  
Bizarrement Draco prit cette remarque comme une gifle. Bien sur qu'il avait été inquiet. Il faisait parti de son rôle de mari d'assurer sa protection.  
- Non en effet. Je craignais simplement que tu ne sois pas à l'heure.

Il allait redescendre lorsqu' Hermione l'interpella :  
- Tu ne compte pas aller chez mes parents comme ça, quand même ?  
Draco regarda son costume. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?  
- Si pourquoi ?  
- Hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop habillé.  
Elle farfouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un mouchoir qu'elle posa sur le lit. Puis elle attrapa sa baguette et transforma le petit bout de tissu en un pantalon jeans.  
- Enfile ça.  
Perplexe, le jeune homme ramassa le pantalon et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Hermione en profita pour enfiler ses chaussures et attendit. Au bout de cinq minutes, il n'était toujours pas ressorti.  
- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?  
- Je n'irai pas avec ça !  
- Pourquoi ? Allez, sors pour voir.  
Draco sortit. Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il avait bien enfilé le jeans, puis voyant que ça n'allait pas du tout avec le haut de son costume il l'avait enlevé. Ca n'allait toujours pas. Il avait donc fait tomber gilet, cravate et chemise. Lorsque Hermione l'avait appelé, il était torse nu et il sortit de la salle de bain tel quel, sans vraiment y penser.  
- Tu vois, ça ne me va pas du tout.  
Hermione avait la bouche sèche. Ce torse. Ces bras. Ces abdos. Elle avala difficilement le peu de salive qui lui restait. « Oh mon Dieu, ma fille tu es vraiment en manque si tu réagis comme ça à la simple vue d'un torse. Et d'un ventre. Et de bras musclés. Suffit. Reprends-toi ! »

Elle tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées avant de répondre.  
- Euh… Moi, je trouve que ça te vas pas mal.  
- Mouais, bof, répondit Draco qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué du trouble de sa compagne. Et puis c'est quoi cette toile ? Elle gratte, on dirait un tissu de bagnard.  
Il tendit le bras et attrapa sa propre baguette, qu'il avait posée sur l'évier. Il transforma le jean en un simple pantalon noir.  
- Là c'est mieux.  
Il fit ensuite apparaître une chemise en soie blanche et une veste noire.  
- Chemise en soie, hein. Se moqua Hermione.  
- J'aime la douceur. C'est quoi ce pantalon à la noix que tu voulais me faire porter ? demanda Draco en finissant de se préparer  
- Ca s'appelle un jean. Et c'est très courant chez les moldus.  
- C'est surtout hyper désagréable.  
- Peut-être mais ça te fait de belles fesses.  
A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'Hermione les regretta. Elle porta précipitamment sa main à sa bouche, comme pour les retenir. Draco lui adressa un sourire goguenard.  
- De belles fesses ? Dois-je en déduire que tu es fascinée par mon arrière-train ?  
Embarrassée, la jeune femme rougit. « Merlin, sortez-moi de là ». Comme en réponse à ses prières, l'horloge du salon sonna huit coups.  
- Vite, ou on va être en retard.  
Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Draco et transplana devant la maison de ses parents. Elle s'empressa de sonner à la porte.

Draco remarque sa main légèrement tremblante lorsqu'elle sonna. Il la savait nerveuse à l'idée d'annoncer tout ça à ses parents, mais quand même. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre un peu. Elle sursauta quand il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.  
- Non mais ça va pas !  
Draco se contenta d'afficher son éternel sourire en coin, fier de lui.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à pas regarder mes fesses.  
Hermione redressa la tête, essayant de paraître méprisante, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réponse. Non mais vraiment, quel gamin.  
- Donc j'avais raison, tu es jalouse, et tu veux garder mes fesses pour toi toute seule. Insista-t-il.  
Hermione éclata de rire.  
- Tu prends tes rêves pour une réalité, ma parole.  
- Je constate simplement, je constate.  
Il prit un air dégagé, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Devant sa mine de petit garçon malicieux, Hermione se sentit fondre. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour y déposer un baiser.  
- C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais ça va aller. C'est toi que mon père va étriper.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.  
Devant elle se tenaient ses parents. Sa mère impeccable, comme d'habitude, affichait un merveilleux sourire. Derrière elle, son père semblait un peu plus réservé, et très curieux de voir quel olibrius elle avait ramené. Elle embrassa ses parents, puis prit Draco par la main pour le faire entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
- Papa, Maman. Je vous présente Draco Malfoy.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

La sonnette retentit enfin.

- Oh, mon Dieu, c'est eux ! Richard de quoi j'ai l'air ?  
- Ravissante ma puce, comme toujours.  
Carole se précipita vers la porte, puis pila devant et se mit à réarranger rapidement sa coiffure.  
- Non mais vraiment ! Ouvre cette porte non de nom !  
Mme Granger ouvrit donc (enfin) la porte à la plus grande joie de son mari qui craignait qu'elle décide subitement de revoir entièrement sa mise.

Sur le perron se tenait son bébé vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire qu'il lui avait offerte pour ses 20 ans. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une espèce de queue de cheval – pour Richard tout ce qui consistait à attacher ses cheveux sur l'arrière de sa tête était une queue de cheval – qui lui donnait un petit air mutin qu'il aimait bien. Il leva légèrement les yeux et il Le vit. Le Voleur.

Difficilement, il accrocha un sourire sur son visage et s'avança. Hermione, comme d'habitude embrassa sa mère et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillant, excitée par la soirée.  
- Papa, Maman. Je vous présente Draco Malfoy.  
Malfoy… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il vit le sourire de Carole perdre un peu de son éclat, puis redevenir aussi accueillant que d'habitude. C'est alors qu'il se souvint.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui tendit la main.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Draco fut surpris par le baiser d'Hermione. Avant qu'il ait pu lui demander la raison de son geste, la porte s'ouvrit sur ses beaux-parents. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, occupé qu'il était à vanner Potter. Ils lui avaient tout de même semblés passablement perdus, seuls moldus au milieu de Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui était sur leur terrain. Il prit discrètement une grande inspiration et se laissa entraîner par Hermione qui l'attirait à l'intérieur.

Il nota que Mme Granger sembla surprise à l'énoncé de son nom, mais qu'elle passait outre. Il reporta son attention sur son mari. Il lut d'abord dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension, puis de la surprise, enfin de la colère. « Oups, pensa-t-il. C'est parti ! »

Il avança, et serra la main du père d'Hermione.

- Enchanté, je suis Richard, le père d'Hermione mais vous vous en seriez douté. Et voici Carol, mon épouse. Dîtes-moi, ne seriez vous pas le petit connard raciste qui a fait chier ma fille pendant toutes ses années d'études ?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Je sens que vous m'en voulez là, non ? Pas taper moi ! Pas taper moi ! De toute façon, je m'absente quelques jours donc vous ne pourrez pas m'attraper, na !_

_Si ça vous rassure, je suis moi-même fort impatiente de lire (écrire) la suite de cette fic que je découvre en même temps que vous. Bon d'accord, un peu avant. Longtemps avant. Je raconte n'importe quoi, ce qui signifie probablement qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'arrêter de vous prendre la tête et de mettre ce chapitre en ligne (enfin)._

_Comment réagira Richard à une soirée avec Draco ? Hermione survivra-t-elle à la honte de sa vie ? Draco survivra-t-il tout court à la colère de son beau-père, vous le saurez en lisant la suite de cette magnifique fic "Une seconde d'inattention" !_

_Comment ça je récidive dans la logorrhée ? Bon ça va j'men vais..._

Tou bi continuède

_Vous êtes encore là ? Et bé..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ralala, on peut dire que vous avez de la chance, vous. J'avais dis "non, je suis désolée, je pars m'amuser avec une bande de super bogoces alors pas de chapitre cette semaine". Et j'ai eu tellement pitié que j'ai écrit ce chap en deux jours. Je me suis même couchée à 2h du mat' hier pour avancer au maximum et vous donner vôtre dose hebdomadaire avec seulement 24h de retard. Y'en a qui sont gâtés quand même.  
Et comme à 2h du mat mon cerveau fait des bulles j'ai décidé d'inaugurer une nouvelle rubrique qui s'appelle la fétagisou. Démonstration_

_Fétagisou n°1 : alors je suis désolée du retard de publication les filles. J'avais écrit ma fic en entier cette semaine (plus de 72 chapitre) mais Gisou à fait une fausse manip sur mon pc et a tout effacé... :D_

_ Je sens que certaines piaffent d'impatience. On en était où déjà ? Ah, oui :_

_Bonne lecture _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

Hermione se figea. Le sourire de Carol fondit comme neige au soleil. « Richard ! » souffla-t-elle, surprise par la grossièreté de son mari.  
Draco sourit, la main toujours dans celle de Richard  
- En effet. Mais je crois que vous avez oublié snob, arrogant, prétentieux, et lâche. Entre autre. Ravi de vous rencontrer Richard.  
- Et je suppose que vous avez changé depuis ?  
- Pas vraiment.  
Cette fois ce fut au tour de Mr Granger d'être surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme se trouble et baragouine une réponse incompréhensible. Pas à ce qu'il lui renvoie son attaque avec humour. Finalement il risquait d'être coriace cet olibrius.  
- Je vous en prie passez au salon, dit Carol. Hermione, montre-lui  
Elle prit fermement le bras de son mari et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.  
- Non, mais ça va pas ! On peut savoir ce qu'il te prends ?  
- Je sais ce que je fais, Carol. Je veux juste savoir s'il est digne de ma fille.  
- Mais oui. Et moi je suis la reine mère, répondit-elle en glissant un plateau dans le four.  
Richard s'empara d'un plateau de petit four et battit en retraite vers le salon avant que sa femme ait pu ajouter un mot. Il poussa la porte du pied et déposa le plateau sur la table basse.

Hermione prit la main de son mari et le conduisit dans le salon. La pièce avait de belles proportions. Elle était éclairée par la lumière du jour déclinant qui entrait à flot par la large baie vitrée. Les murs étaient ornées de tableau représentant diverses scènes champêtres. Sans être des tableaux de maître, ils étaient fort agréable à l'œil. Les rideaux blancs des fenêtres étaient doublés de voilages en organza dont la couleur faisait écho aux confortables canapés et fauteuils ocre disposés dans la pièce. Dans le fond, une cheminée au lourd manteau de chêne apportait une note chaleureuse. Draco observa la pièce d'un œil critique :  
- C'est …cosi.  
- Bon ça va, je sais que ce n'est pas le « Manoir » mais bon…  
- Non, c'est sympa, j t'assure.  
- Tiens toi tranquille.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je t'interdit de provoquer mon père.  
- C'est lui qui a commencé, répondit Draco, buté  
La jeune femme allait répliquer lorsque son père revint avec un plateau de petits fours suivis de sa mère qui apportait les boissons.

- Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit Carol en désignant les fauteuils. Hermione prit place dans un canapé et Draco s'assit près d'elle – un peu trop près à ses yeux.  
- Alors les enfants, continua Mrs Granger, vous vous fréquentez depuis longtemps ?  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent gênés. « Se fréquenter » ne correspondait pas vraiment à leur relation.  
- Pas vraiment, non, finit par répondre Draco.  
Les parents parurent surpris de cette hésitation mais n'insistèrent pas.  
- Et que faites-vous dans la vie Draco ? demanda Richard  
- Rien.  
Richard ne parut pas apprécier plus que ça cette réponse. Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son mari et lui écrasa les doigts pour lui rappeler d'être aimable avec son père.  
- Vous êtes … chômeur ?  
- Non.  
Les doigts d'Hermione serrèrent un peu plus fort  
- Je ne comprend pas, si vous n'êtes pas chômeur vous avez bien une activité dans la vie.  
- En fait, je suis rentier. Je n'ai pas d'activité professionnelle à proprement parler, si ce n'est gérer les affaires familiales – ce qui prend déjà pas mal de temps.  
Les parents Granger le regardèrent surpris.  
- Vous êtes… riche ?  
- Disons que vous n'aimeriez sûrement pas échanger vos impôts contre les miens.  
Richard ouvrait la bouche pour poser une autre question quand le four sonna. Carol lui caressa doucement le genou et se leva.  
- Passons à table, voulez-vous ?

Les autres l'imitèrent et la suivirent dans la salle à manger.  
Richard se plaça en bout de table, son épouse en face de lui. Draco tira pour Hermione la chaise située à la droite de celle de son père, puis alla s'asseoir en face d'elle après qu'elle se fut installée. Voyant le naturel avec lequel le jeune homme accomplit se simple geste, comme si c'était habituel pour lui, Mr Granger se posa encore plus de questions. Il servit du vin à tout le monde et reprit son interrogatoire.  
- Draco – je peux vous appelez Draco, n'est-ce pas – comment en êtes vous venu à vous intéresser à ma fille ? On ne passe pas ainsi de la haine à l'amour quand même.  
- Je n'ai jamais haït Hermione. On peut même dire qu'elle m'a toujours parut extrêmement intéressante, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire sa femme.  
- Vous avez passer sept ans à l'insulter.  
- Vous n'avez jamais tiré les nattes d'une fille qui vous plaisait, vous ? glissa Draco avec son éternel sourire en coin.  
- Si, mais …  
- Hermione ne portait pas de natte ; il a fallut que je trouve autre chose.  
La jeune femme en question le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Comment ça il l'insultait parce qu'elle lui plaisait ? Et la reine mère chevauchait un balai au dessus de Buckingham Palace. Elle aurait aimé rester pour suivre la conversation mais sa mère l'entraîna dans la cuisine pour l'aider à servir.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Richard se tourna vers Draco. Il avait maintenant l'air affreusement sérieux.  
- Bon, soyons clairs jeune homme. Je ne crois pas une seconde que vous soyez fou de ma fille. Que voulez-vous exactement ?  
- Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas fou d'elle ? Elle est aussi bien qu'une autre.  
- A cause de ce genre de phrase justement. Si vous l'aimiez vous la trouveriez incomparable, pas « aussi bien qu'une autre ». Et vous ne la regardez pas comme un homme amoureux. Alors je veux savoir ce qui se passe, et quelles sont vos intentions envers elle.  
- La situation est compliquée, répondit Draco en soupirant. Mais soyez assuré que quoi qu'il arrive Hermione ne craint rien avec moi. Mes intentions sont aussi honorables que possible.  
- Quel est le problème ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire ce qui se passe ? Ca a encore à voir avec le seigneur, là…Voldemort ?  
Richard nota un frisson de dégoût chez son interlocuteur.  
- Non, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Mais je préfère qu'Hermione soit là avant de vous raconter. Elle n'apprécierait pas que je vous informe sans elle.  
En entendant cette réponse, Mr Granger pâlit.  
- Vous l'avez mise enceinte.  
C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Draco eut un petit rire sans joie et s'empressa de rassurer Richard :  
- Non, ce n'est pas le problème. Comme vous l'avez noté Hermione et moi ne sommes pas fous l'un de l'autre et nous n'entretenons pas ce genre de relation.  
- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas assez bien pour vous ? répliqua Richard, hargneux.  
Draco fut surpris par cette question. Il était décidément difficile de déterminé si Richard lui en voulait parce qu'il fréquentait Hermione ou parce qu'il ne la fréquentait pas assez.

Dans la cuisine, les deux femmes disposaient de toasts au fromage de chèvre sur des assiettes de salade.  
- Il a l'air bien ce jeune homme. Et c'est un bon parti apparemment.  
- Oui il l'est.  
- Bien ou un bon parti ?  
Hermione sourit.  
- Les deux. Même si il fait souvent sa tête de cochon.  
- Et bien vous serez deux comme ça.  
- Maman !  
Carol rit.  
- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il te fallait un homme à poigne. Pas comme ce Stephen que tu voyait il y a quelques temps.  
- Il y a cinq ans, Maman.  
- Oui, enfin. Toujours est-il que ce Draco allie le physique au cerveau d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.  
- Il est plutôt intelligent.  
- Juste intelligent ?  
Elle lança un regard malicieux à sa mère et répondit :  
- Il est super bien fichu. Je l'ai vu en jean – juste en jean – et j'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à baver. Sérieux ! Mon cerveau s'est complètement arrêté.  
- Alors je suppose qu'il est encore mieux sans le jean, non ?  
- Non, enfin… c'est compliqué. On ne couche pas ensemble.  
- Pourquoi ? Il est malade ?  
- Ca t'ennuies si on t'explique en même temps qu'à Papa ?  
Carol regarda sa fille, soudain sérieuse. Comme son mari, elle s'était énormément inquiéter pour elle pendant la période où elle combattait avec ses amis. Bien sûr, ils auraient préféré qu'elle n'en fasse rien mais ils avaient respecter son choix. Après tout, c'est à des gens comme elle qu'ils devaient d'avoir une Europe libre. Elle espérait juste que cette fois, sa vie n'était pas en danger.  
Elles finirent de disposer les assiettes et rejoignirent leurs hommes dans la salle à manger.

A leur arrivée l'ambiance était tendue. Il semblait que les deux hommes ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien qu'Hermione l'avait espéré.  
Chacun attaque sa salade en silence.  
- Un peu plus de vinaigrette, Draco ? demanda Carol.  
- Non, je vous remercie Carol. C'est parfait ainsi.  
Nouveau silence tendu. La salade fut mangée. Hermione débarrassa. Carol emplit de nouvelles assiettes. Elles firent de nouveau le service. L'ambiance ne s'était pas réchauffée entre les deux hommes.  
Après deux bouchées de pommes de terre, Draco posa ses couverts et regarda Hermione. Elle l'imita.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Carol. Vous n'aimez pas ?  
- C'est très bon, Carol.  
- Papa, Maman. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.  
Elle inspira un bon coup.  
- Draco et moi sommes mariés.  
Carol lâcha sa fourchette. Richard rougit, puis pâlit, puis rougit de nouveau.  
- Comment… Petit salopard !  
Il semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de Draco qui lança un regard de reproche à Hermione – elle aurait pu le dire plus délicatement quand même.  
- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Papa !  
- Comment ça ce n'est pas de sa faute ! C'est de la mienne peut-être ?  
- Arrêtes de crier Richard, s'il te plaît, le coupa Carol.  
- Arrêtes de crier ? Il me vole ma fille, viens chez moi la bouche en cœur et boit mon vin et je ne dois pas crier ? Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes mariés ? lança Richard en se levant.  
- Quinze jours demain, répondit calmement Draco.  
Jusqu'à maintenant il essuyait l'orage sans broncher, mais Hermione voyait bien à la lueur dans ses yeux que ça n'allait pas durer.  
- Quinze jours, hein. C'est le temps qu'il t'a fallut pour trouver les couilles de venir me voir ?  
Draco se leva à son tour.  
- Il suffit Richard. Je n'ai pas pour habitude que l'on s'adresse à moi de cette façon.  
Le ton qu'il employait, glacial, en aurait effrayé plus d'un.  
- Je comprends néanmoins que la surprise affecte vos propos, continua-t-il. Au risque de vous surprendre, bien que nous soyons mariés depuis deux semaines, Hermione et moi-même ne l'avons appris que samedi dernier.  
Le Draco des années de guerre était de retour. Il était resté plus que correct mais Richard sentit qu'il pourrait être dangereux de le pousser plus loin. Prudemment il bâti en retraite drapé dans sa dignité.  
- Et comment avez-vous pu l'apprendre une semaine plus tard ? Vous avez raté un sort et vous êtes retrouvés mariés par erreur peut-être, demanda-t-il, sarcastique.  
- C'est à peu près ça, en effet.  
Pour le coup, Richard fut désarçonné. Il chercha sa fille du regard, puis se rassit attendant des explications. Et pour la énième fois, Hermione raconta ce qui leur était arrivé. Draco, debout prêt de la fenêtre regardait à l'extérieur. Au moins maintenant il savait d'où sa _femme_ tirait son sale caractère. Il comprenait que la nouvelle fut un choc pour les Granger, ils avaient sans doute rêver d'organiser le mariage de leur fille unique, et voilà que cela leur était volé. Mais ils étaient tous spoliés dans cette affaire, lui comme eux.  
Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione avait finit ses explications et que sa mère et elle avaient quitté la pièce. Il tourna la tête et plongea le regard dans les yeux bruns de Richard.  
- Je suis désolé, jeune homme. Il semble que vous vous êtes conduit avec toute la noblesse possible vu la situation dans laquelle vous êtes.  
- Je comprends vôtre réaction, Richard. J'aurai sans doute eu la même à vôtre place, bien qu'un peu moins… vive je crois.  
- Vous me paressez effectivement doté de plus de sang froid que moi, répondit Mr Granger en souriant.  
Il tendit de pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sa main à Draco qui la serra de nouveau.  
- Cela dit soyons clairs, je ne vous aime pas. Faites du mal à ma fille et je vous tue, tout sorcier que vous êtes.  
Draco sourit.  
- Vous pouvez toujours essayer…

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Cachée derrière la porte, Carol épiait les deux hommes. Lorsqu'elle vit Draco accepter les excuses de son mari elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait voir était un carnage dans la salle à manger. Elle entraîna sa fille dans son ancienne chambre.  
- Chérie, si tu as un soucis avec lui, je veux que tu revienne ici immédiatement.  
- Ca va aller maman. Je sais que pour toi c'est une déception mais il est loin d'être aussi horrible qu'il veut bien le faire croire.  
- A vrai dire il m'effraie un peu ce jeune homme. Il à l'air calme comme ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il peut être extrêmement violent.  
Hermione eut un sourire triste. Tous, ils avaient du faire des choses horribles pour survire et Draco ni plus ni moins qu'un autre.  
- En effet, il peut l'être. Mais il ne le serra jamais avec moi.  
- Comment peut tu en être sûre ?  
- C'est un Malfoy. Il utilise généralement d'autre moyen que la violence pour parvenir à ses fins.  
Carol observa sa fille un petit moment puis reprit la parole :  
- Tu semble bien le connaître.  
- J'ai passé près de dix ans à le côtoyer régulièrement, alors oui on peut dire que je le connaît.  
- Je ne parlait pas de ça. La façon dont vous vous parlez… J'ai l'impression qu'il t a eu plus entre vous qu'une simple relation entre élèves. Tu es sûre que tu m'a tout dit ?  
La jeune femme se troubla.  
- Euh, oui… mais…que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Il était mon meilleur ennemi, si on veut.  
- Mouis, si on veut. Garde ton secret si ça te fait plaisir, mais je sais que tu me cache quelque chose.  
Carol embrassa sa fille sur le front.  
- Si un jour tu choisi de m'en parler je serai à ta disposition.  
Elle se leva, signifiant à sa fille que cet entretien particulier était terminé. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte sa fille la retint.  
- On habite ensemble.  
Carol se rassit sur le lit prêt de sa fille.  
- Depuis longtemps ?  
- Dimanche dernier. Pour tout dire ça m'effraie un peu.  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de cohabiter. Tu reste chez toi et lui dans sa maison cinq étoiles.  
- Ce n'est pas possible.  
- Pourquoi, vous êtes magiquement obligé de vivre ensemble, ou quoi ?  
- Non, mais il y a cette journaliste, Skeeter, qui est sans cesse sur nôtre dos. Et comme elle n'aime pas Harry, dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre Draco et moi elle lui colle tout sur le dos. Et avec les sélections qui approchent, si sa côte de popularité est trop basse il perd toute chance d'être prit.  
Carol se leva à nouveau et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce.  
- Ca suffit, Hermione, dit-elle enfin, tu ne vas pas sacrifier ta vie entière à tes amis. Si ça ne va pas avec ton mari, tu le quittes et basta ! Maintenant j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et que tu me dise pourquoi tu te tortilles sur ta chaise dès qu'il te regarde.  
Hermione fut surprise. Elle n'avait pas noté que son comportement était différent quand il la regardait. Sous l'œil inquisiteur de sa mère, elle choisit de lui dire la vérité.  
- Draco et moi sommes sortit ensemble à Poudlard et ça c'est plutôt mal finit.  
Et la jeune sorcière lui raconta tout.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Elles rejoignirent leurs maris qui avaient repris le dîner.  
- Et bien, quel appétit messieurs, s'exclama Carol. Ce n'est pas froid ?  
- Draco a réchauffé les assiettes d'un coup de baguette. Ca a fait des petites étincelles bleues, c'était super joli. Vous n'avez plus faim ?  
- Mais si, Mr Granger et je m'attable de ce pas, répondit-elle.  
Hermione et elle se rassirent. La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette et, utilisant le même sort que Draco un peu plus tôt, réchauffa les assiettes.  
Le dîner se poursuivit dans une ambiance bien plus détendu qu'en début de repas, même si elle était loin d'être cordiale. Richard et Draco semblait avoir signé un pacte de non-agression et éprouver beaucoup de mal à le respecter.  
Ils avaient terminé le dessert lorsque Carol dit soudain :  
- C'est la mémé qui va être déçue. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ton mariage… Elle risque d'être fâchée aussi. Et comme elle ne sait pas pour la magie elle ne pourra pas comprendre.Ca m'ennuierait qu'elle décide de ne plus te parler.  
Draco regarda sa belle-mère avec un sourire en coin.  
- Oh ben c'est vrai qu'elle va être déçue. Mais c'est pas comme si elle avait perdu l'occasion unique d'organiser le mariage de sa fille.  
- D'accord, vous m'avez percée à jour, Draco, répondit Carol boudeuse. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de la voir en robe blanche et de savoir qu'elle n'a même pas eu un vrai mariage, ça me désole.  
- On dirait ma mère, marmonna le jeune homme. Puis il reprit plus fort. De toute façon, il va falloir organiser une cérémonie avec des invités et tout le tralala. Vous pourrez vous amuser avec ma mère pour l'organisation.  
Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé d'une cérémonie de rattrapage.  
- C'est obligatoire ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui. Il faut faire une cérémonie publique et un bal. C'est le minimum.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il nous faut tenir nôtre rang, Hermione.  
- Ah oui, maintenant que tu as un rang il faut le tenir. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ça tu n'était rien avant, glissa perfidement Richard.  
Draco lui lança un regard assassin et continua pour Hermione :  
- Si on ne le faisait pas, certain pourrai croire qu'on essaie de te cacher. Et je ne veux pas que l'on pense que j'ai honte de toi.  
- C'est le cas pourtant, non ?  
- Honte d'avoir épousé une sorcière aussi brillante que jolie ? Il faudrait être fou et je ne le suis pas… du moins je ne pense pas.  
La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment.  
- Et je suppose que c'est obligatoire ?  
- Tradition familiale.  
- Joliment dit, intervint Richard. Mais il y en a beaucoup des traditions familiales farfelues comme ça ?  
- Quatre ou cinq volumes, répondit Draco toujours aussi froid envers son beau-père.  
- J'aimerai assez que tu arrête de me balancer de la tradition familiale à chaque fois que tu veux me forcer à faire quelque chose.  
- Je en te force à rien d'autre que ce à quoi je me force moi-même, trésor.  
- Arrête de m'appeler trésor.

Carol avait suivit cet échange en souriant. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu pour ces deux-là. Même si avec leurs caractères de cochon, ils risquaient de se compliquer la vie un bout de temps. Voyant que l'échange risquaient de se transformer en dispute – largement aidé par son mri - elle intervint :  
- Je prendrait bien un café. Vous en voulez un aussi Draco ?  
- Volontiers, répondit celui-ci.  
- J'ai la flemme de me lever, annonça Carol. Tu y va ma chérie ?  
Hermione se leva et retira les assiettes à dessert. Draco se chargea du saladier qui avait contenu la mousse au chocolat et la suivit dans la cuisine. Ils posèrent la vaisselle dans un coin de l'évier déjà surchargé. La jeune femme sortit les tasses et se dirigea vers le percolateur.  
- Attends je m'en occupe, l'interrompit son mari. D'un coup de baguette il emplit le bol de la cafetière de café fumant. Tu ne fais jamais de magie ici ? Ton père ressemblait à un gamin le soir de Noël quand on a réchauffé les assiettes.  
- Pas vraiment. En fait je fais rarement de magie quand je suis dans le monde moldu.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu veux cloisonner ta vie ? La magie chez les sorcier et les gants en plastique chez les moldus ?  
- Avance, mes parents attendent.

- Excellent café, dit Richard un peu plus tard. C'est celui qu'on a ramené du Maroc ?  
- Non, répondit sa fille. C'est Draco qui l'a fait. Avec sa baguette, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air d'incompréhension de son père.  
Richard reposa sa tasse. Le jeune homme sourit.  
- Je me demandais Draco, dit-il en se tournant vers son gendre, à quoi sert l'argent chez les sorciers si vous pouvez tout faire apparaître.  
- On ne peut pas _tout_ faire apparaître. Les livres par exemple doivent être achetés.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il faut connaître ce que l'on veut faire apparaître ; en avoir une image précise. La magie est limitée par nos connaissance et nôtre imagination. Et nos compétences bien sur. Pour le reste c'est comme chez les moldus, il faut acheter.  
- Et pourquoi vous nous appelez tout le temps moldus ?  
- Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? C'est ce que vous êtes.  
- Des gens normaux, ce serait bien.  
- Pour moi la norme, c'est la sorcellerie, répondit Draco, un peu séchement.

Richard allait poser une autre question lorsque de petits coup se firent entendre à la fenêtre. Reconnaissant ce bruit caractéristique, Hermione alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le messager. Elle fut assez surprise de voir Hedwige se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle détacha le petit parchemin roulé de la patte de l'oiseau et lui donna à grignoter quelques miettes de pain ramassées sur la table. Elle lut le message, puis soupira et le reposa rageusement sur la table.- Un problème ? demanda Draco  
- Non, ça va, lui répondit sa femme qui avait quand même l'air passablement énervée.  
- C'est comme cette manie d'envoyer le courrier pas hiboux, attaque Richard, vous pourriez utiliser des coursiers. Quand on y pense vous passez votre temps à exploiter d'autres espèces : les hiboux, les elfes de maison…  
- Et les moldus alors ? Avec les chevaux c'était pareil.  
- Mais on a arrêté  
- C'est vrai vous préférer polluer la planète.

Essayant de détourne l'attention des deux excités de service, Carol demanda à sa fille qui lui avait envoyé le message.  
- Harry et Ron. Ils voulaient savoir si tout c'était bien passé ajouta Hermione avec un regard appuyé à son père et à son mari.  
- Pourquoi, demanda rageusement Draco. Ils pensent que je ne pourrai pas me mettre au niveau de simple moldus ?  
Il se leva.  
- J'en ai assez. Entre tes cerbères et ton père, je n'en peux plus.Merci pour le dîner Carol, c'était délicieux.  
Puis se tournant vers sa femme :  
- Viens on rentre.  
- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à lui donner, s'interposa Richard, prêt à en découdre. Ce petit blondinet commençait à sérieusement lui pomper l'air  
- Elle est ma femme, je lui donnerai tout les ordres qui me passeront par la tête.  
- Vous vous croyez supérieur ,hein ? Avec vôtre argent et vos manières et vos _pouvoirs_. Alors que vous n'êtes même pas fichu de débarrasser une table correctement.  
- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, je vais vous la débarrasser vôtre table.  
Et d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître tasses, soucoupe et couverts. Il ne restait plus que la nappe, propre comme au premier jour.  
- Le service que nous avait offert ma grand-mère pour nôtre mariage ! s'exclama Richard, blanc de rage.  
Avec un dernier regard de défi, Draco prit Hermione par la taille et transplana.

Dans la salle à manger, Carol regardait son mari avec une colère non dissimulée.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle alla dans la cuisine, dont elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle fut coupée dans son élan par la vision d'une cuisine impeccable. Pas la moindre trace de vaisselle sale ou du bazard qu'elle avait mis en préparant le dîner.  
Derrière elle la porte se rouvrit  
- Il m'a cherché quand même : il a fait disparaître le service de grand-mère.  
Carol se tourna vers son mari. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi furieuse.  
- Il l'a fait disparaître après. Refaits-moi aussi honte que ce soir Richard Nicolas Granger et je te jure que tu vas le regretter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.  
Richard se fit tout petit.  
Par curiosité, Carol ouvrit l'un des placards. La vaisselle était proprement empilée, étincelante comme jamais. Même les précieuses tasses de la grand mère avait retrouvé sa place.  
Mrs Granger lança un regard acéré à son époux et monta dans la chambre. Richard la suivit, mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Il la rouvrit et du pas de la porte :  
- Bon d'accord, il est très bien finalement ce petit.  
L'oreiller qu'il reçut dans la figure fut sa seule réponse. Il avait à peine finit de se dépêtré que Carol le poussa dans le couloir, et s'enferma dans la chambre.  
- Et je dors où, moi ?  
- Débrouille-toi !  
Avec un soupir, il redescendit. Heureusement qu'ils avaient investit dans un bon canapé.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Alors les inscriptions pour l'hébergement du Richard Granger sont ouvertes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois que je vais avoir moins de demande que pour Draco._

_Alors, il était pas bien mon chapitre ? Merci qui ? Qui a dit mamis Nova !_

_Bon je file comme le vent, parceque là je vais être en retard au boulot, déjà que je n'ai quasiment pas dormi pour vous faire plaisir... Qui a dit que je suis review-addicted ?_

_Cela dit, merci à toute. Mon ego déjà surdimmensionné a réussit à doubler au vu du nombre de reviews que vous m'avez envoyées. Et comme je suis un peu grippe-sou (grippe-review ?) sur les bords, j'en veux encore plus. Prochain chapitre une fois passée la barre des 100. Allez, au boulot._

_Biz à toutes et à la prochaine_

_Tou bi continuède_


	8. Chapter 8

_Pfiou ! Enfin fini._

_Alors les filles (et les gars desfois qu'il y en aurait de perdu par ici) un grand bravo à toutes. Vous avez atteint la barre des 100 reviews en deux temps, trois mouvements ; résultat je me suis piégée moi même : vous en étiez à 99 que mon chapitre ne faisait toujours que trois pages. Résultat j'ai un peu paniqué et il ne se passe rien de ce que j'avais prévu dans cet opus. Donc, le suposé chapitre 8 deviendra le chapitre 9 - enfin j'éspère, parce qu'à ce rythme là je ne suis pas rendue, moi (oups ma connexion viens de sauter...encore - tans pis je continue mon bla, bla) et cette fic finira par être plus grosse que l'Ordre du Phénix.  
J'ai bien pris note de vos question, donc la plus recurrente était "quoi, ils sont sortis ensemble? Mais pourquoi, comment, quand, où?" (et en plus ça fait plein de questions). Alors surprise dans ce chapitre (tiens ma connexion est revenue, youpi!)._

_Vu que j'ai eu quelques reviews anonymes, je prend un peu de place pour y répondre, pour les autres vous pouvez retourner directement à la partie en italique suivante._  
Joomy, One-take-watson, Alexiell, Foufie et Zozo (zozo, zozo ! Ici c'est elle qui fait la loiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Zozo, zozo, vainqueur tu l'est à chaque foiiiiiiiis - désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) que dire les filles à part merci pour vos encouragements.  
Akhynna (c'est pas le nom de la fille dans titan A.E., ça ?) rassure-toi, cette fic n'est pas prête d'être finie. Au départ je voulais faire un truc genre 10 chapitre, mais j'en suis au huitième et je me rends compte que l'intrigue principale à mes yeux (à part Draco et Hermione qui se font des bisous) commence à peine à se mettre en place. Donc je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge et vous n'êtes pas encore débarassées de moi.  
Phoebe, je crains malheureusement que tu ne vois Draco plus gentil qu'il ne l'est en réalité. C'est plutôt un bad boy à mon avis, même s'il a un code de l'honneur assez personnel. Cela dit, rien ne nous empêche de baver dessus.  
Patdrue, je suis fièrissime de t'avoir convertie au Dray/Mione (tête qui gonfle démesurément). J'ai bien noté ton désire de ne pas voir Richard chez toi. Rassure toi, je l'ai refilé à Lauradrago qui semble avoir en tête de le martiriser un peu, mon pauvre petit perso. Tans pis, ça lui apprendra à cette tête de cochon

_Mais place à l'histoire, sinon il va finir par y avoir plus de mes délires persos que de délires avec les persos.  
Bonne lecture._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_  
_

Hermione et Draco, ne se parlaient plus. Pas comme quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas ; pas non plus comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes adultes et s'insultaient à tout bout de champs. Non. Cette fois ils ne se parlaient plus. Littéralement.  
Après le repas mouvementé – pour ne pas dire catastrophique- chez les parents d'Hermione ils avaient vécu la pire dispute de leur vie. La jeune femme avait même crains pour son intégrité physique par moment. Remarque, Draco n'avait pas dû en mener bien plus large.  
Comment avait-il pu parler à son père de cette façon ? D'accord, il avait été provoqué mais ce n'était pas une raison ; et Hermione était d'autant plus déçue qu'au vu des prouesses de son mari pendant la guerre, elle avait bêtement cru qu'il avait révisé son opinion et était devenu moins intolérant.  
La « discussion » à leur retour avait été agrémentée d'insultes sur les moldus et leurs enfants en général et plus particulièrement sur le cas Granger. Hermione avait répliqué mangemort, racisme et dégénérescence congénitale.  
Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait plus vu Draco depuis neuf jours. Elle en serait même venue à douter de son passage chez elle, n'était le linge sale qu'il abandonnait dans la panière de la salle de bain. Il faudrait trouver rapidement une issue à cette situation, mais orgueilleux comme ils étaient tous les deux aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas.

La jeune femme leva la tête du livre qu'elle était en train de compulser. Les dernières découvertes du Dr Leths sur le « 3 » remettaient totalement en cause ses propres recherches ; elle-même s'intéressait au chiffre « 36 » et était donc directement concernées par ces nouvelles données. Mais malgré l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ses recherches, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.  
Ca pouvait sembler curieux, mais elle était contrariée de ne plus voir son mari. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il lui manquait. Sa raison lui disait pourtant que c'était mieux ainsi. Ils avaient un passif trop chargé pour s'entendre. Ils avaient cru s'aimer autrefois, et il lui avait fallu près de quatre ans pour s'en remettre. Elle s'en était d'ailleurs tellement bien remise qu'elle avait passé l'année suivante avec un abruti bodybuildé qui n'avait pour lui que de ressembler à Draco. L'horreur. Hors de question de recommencer. Bien sur tout aurait pu être différent si Voldemort ne s'en était pas mêlé. Avec le recul, elle se disait qu'ils avaient été bien imprudents.

Lassée de relire sans cesse la même page, Hermione referma sèchement son livre. Elle tourna un peu dans sa maison, désœuvrée, et finit par se mettre au ménage, histoire de calmer ses nerfs.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Assis à la terrasse de Flora Fortarôme Draco, Blaise et Théodore discutaient tranquillement. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis les mariages, Théo rentrant à peine de voyage de noce.  
- N'empêche, c'est sympa que Flora ait ajouté des pâtisseries en plus des glaces de son père, réussi à glisser Blaise entre deux bouchées de merandingue.  
- C'est vrai que la terrasse de Fortarôme m'a manqué, en Grèce. Remarque, on a pas visité grand chose. On a du voir trois restos à tout casser.  
- Mouais. Par contre, je parie que tu connais la chambre d'hôtel par cœur, dit Draco.  
- Et toi alors ? Ca va avec la Granger ?  
- Malfoy pas Granger. C'est super, je ne la vois jamais et on ne se parle pas.  
- Je croyais que ça reprendrait du feu de dieu, vous deux. Vu comme vous avez visité tous les recoins de Poudlard, s'étonna Théo.  
- Quoi Poudlard ? Tu t'es fait Granger à Poudlard et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Faux-frère ! s'exclama Blaise  
- Oups . Excuse-moi Drakichounet ça m'a échappé, glissa Nott avec un sourire  
- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès, Théo, lui répondit Malfoy avec un regard assassin.  
- Et pourquoi lui il savait et pas moi ? Insista Blaise. Je suis censé être ton meilleur pote et tu me cache des trucs que tu lui dis à lui.  
- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il nous a pris en flag, voilà. Et je lui ai gentiment expliqué que s'il l'ouvrait, je lui pétais la gueule.  
- Il peut être très convaincant quand il veut, ajouta Théo en opinant du chef. Toujours est-il que je pensais sincèrement que ça se passerait bien, maintenant.  
- Ca allait à peu près, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me présente Richaaaaard.  
- Son copain ? Un ex ?  
- Pire : son père. Un abruti de moldu comme on en fait plus. Il me détestait avant même de savoir qui sa fille allait ramener, alors quand il a vu que c'était « le petit connard arrogant et raciste » - pour reprendre ses mots – il en a rajouté une couche.  
Théodore, qui sortait juste des histoires de tractations avec les beaux-parents sur les modalités du mariage, donna une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule de Draco.  
- Je compatis vieux. Suis mon conseil : excuse-toi auprès d'elle, achète-lui des fleurs et invite-la au resto, sinon t'es pas près de la retoucher.  
- Je ne la touchais déjà pas avant…  
- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuh, s'écria Blaise, c'est un scoop pour Skeeter, ça ! Draco renonce au sexe : il a moins de deux conquêtes par soirée !  
- T'es vraiment con, Blaise. Deux ça n'a jamais suffit, ajouta Théo en riant.  
Draco était désespéré par le manque de compassion de ses amis. Non seulement ils ne l'aidaient pas, mais en plus ils se moquaient de lui.  
Quand son hilarité se fut quelque peu calmée, Théo reprit :  
- Non sérieusement, tu ne peux pas gagner cette fois. A Poudlard c'était une fille, tu avais encore une chance. Maintenant c'est une femme ; ce qui veut dire que pour toi, c'est mort.  
- Ca fait plaisir, soupira Draco.

Les trois hommes passèrent l'après midi à la terrasse, Théo abreuvant Draco de conseil qui semblaient tout droit sorti du manuel du parfait petit mari. Puis ils les quitta sur les coups de 18h. « Cho m'attend, vous comprenez… »  
Draco et Blaise s'étaient regardés, déprimés. « Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, va retrouver ta bourgeoise ». Les deux amis avaient continué de flemmarder, puis avaient dîné à la « serviette dorée », leur restaurant préféré. Draco avait proposé, après dîner un petit bar qu'il connaissait bien dans le Londres coté moldu. Ils avaient bu, un peu. Puis ils étaient partis s'éclater en boîte de nuit, où ils avaient bu et draguer comme des petits fous. Vers 5h du matin, leurs pas les avaient conduit à moitié ivres vers une « after-party » dont ils sortirent vers 8h ronds comme des queues de pelles.  
- Tu comprend, disait Draco alors qu'ils déambulaient dans la rue bras dessus bras dessous, é s'ballade en p'tite nuisette toooooooooooooute la nuit et é me dit « coucouche panier ». Et quand ch'uis pas là, é met des p'tits papiers partout, partout, partout pasqu'é veut pas que j'aille ailleurs. Mais c'est mon droit d'aller ailleurs !  
- Parfait'ment ! T'as qu'à faire comme il a dit Théo : tu lui off' des fleurs, et elle a pu droit d'rien dire. T'es dans ton droit.  
- De toute façon, cet'semaine y'a même pu d'p'tit papier. E'm déteste ch'te dis. J'ai pu qu'à dev'nir moine.  
- Et ben j'me marierai jamais ! Comme ça je pourrai toujours coucher quand j'veux ! Décida Blaise.  
- Ch'crois qu'on a un peu bu, en fait, déclara doctement Draco en essayant de se redresser autant qu'il le pouvait. Ou alors c'est le sol qu'est pas droit.  
- P'têt un peu. Il est où le bus ?  
Blaise descendit sur la route heureusement déserte et agita les bras.  
- Le bus ! Le bus ! Où est-tu le bus ?  
Draco appuyé contre un lampadaire regardait son ami en riant. Le magicobus apparut soudain et s'arrêta à moins de dix centimètres de Zabini qui était toujours les bras en l'air au milieu de la route. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme brun à peine sortit de l'adolescence qui arborait cependant une barbe impressionnante.  
- Bienvenue à bord du magicobus, je m'appelle Perry Fardu, je serais votre contrôleur.  
Les deux hommes montèrent à bord comme ils purent, c'est à dire avec une maladresse certaine.  
- Où allez-vous ? Demanda poliment Perry.  
- Chez moi, répondit Draco.  
- D'accord. C'est où chez vous ?  
- En fait c'est chez Hermione, mais c'est ma femme alors c'est moi. Tenta-t-il d'expliquer mais son élocution hasardeuse embrouilla quelque peu sa syntaxe défaillante.  
S'en suivit un bon quart d'heure de discussion au bout duquel le brave Perry réussit à leur arracher leur adresse respective.

Un bouquet de fleur. Théo avait dit un bouquet de fleurs. Draco se concentra au maximum et fit apparaître au bout de sa baguette un joli petit bouquet de fleurs des champs.  
Le magicobus l'avait déposé quelques instants plus tôt, emportant avec lui Zabini. Draco, qui avait suffisamment dégrisé pour se rendre compte qu'il était totalement ivre, se doutait bien qu'un retour dans cet état n'avait aucune chance de le faire remonter dans l'estime de son épouse. Il batailla cinq bonnes minutes pour récupérer ses clés au fond de sa poche, rajusta ses habits froissés et entra.  
Un bruit en provenance du salon lui indiqua l'endroit ou était sa femme. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il la rejoignit et, arrivant derrière elle, il l'entoura de ses bras.  
- Bonjour, Mia.  
Elle se figea. Il tenta de l'embrasser dans le cou, mais la masse de ses cheveux le gêna. Il se déplaça alors et se lit face à elle.  
- C'est pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet de fleur.  
Hermione le prit, déroutée.  
- Tu ne m'avais pas appelée comme ça depuis des années.  
- Mais je l'ai pensé très, très, très fort.  
La jeune femme sentit l'haleine empuantie de son mari et compris le pourquoi de cette soudaine attention.  
- Tu as bu, Malfoy, asséna-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de ses bras.  
- Oh, ho ! De nouveau « Malfoy ». Mais tu es « Malfoy » aussi, maintenant, chantonna-t-il.  
- Merci, je suis au courant.  
Enfin libre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine, son bouquet à la main.  
- Tu com…compte me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? Lui cria Draco depuis le salon.  
Pas de réponses. Il suivit Hermione et la trouva en train de mettre les fleurs dans l'eau. Elle l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers l'escalier ; elle était encore en tenue de nuit et déambuler ainsi devant un Draco plus que bourré ne lui semblait pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Malheureusement pour elle, il la suivit à l'étage, puis dans sa chambre.  
- Réponds-moi !  
Elle enfila son peignoir. Et voulu se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais Draco lui barra la route.  
- Tu sais quoi ? J... J'en ai maaare de toi et de tes airs de sainte-nitouche. Tu es ma femme. A moi. Ajouta-t-il en se frappant la poitrine. Je t'ai of..fert des fleurs, donc on va au lit.  
Il essaya de l'entraîner malgré elle.  
- Draco lâche-moi immédiatement.  
- Et si je veux pas, tu ferra quoi ? La gueule ? Encore ?  
Hermione se débattit tant qu'elle put mais se retrouva tout de même coincée sous lui, étendue en travers sur son lit. Draco était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle ; et de toute évidence il n'avait pas laissé tomber l'entraînement quotidien qu'il s'imposait depuis le début de la guerre. Elle, si. Il réussit à détacher la ceinture d'Hermione et s 'employa à lui enlever son peignoir. Il y parvient assez rapidement, en dépit de la pluie de coup que lui assénait la jeune femme, frappant où elle pouvait. Il rejeta le vêtement derrière lui et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, tout en immobilisant sa femme du poids de son corps. « Evanesco ».  
- Et voilà ! Dit-il fier de lui. Finit le truc moche !  
Il lui adressa un sourire complètement aviné et décida d'aller farfouiller sous le haut de son pyjama.  
- Draco arrête. Je ne veux pas, s'il te plaît arrête. Arrête !  
- Ca te plaisait avant, souffla-t-il contre son cou qu'il couvrait de baisers humides.  
- Non ! Tu as bu, tu vas le regretter ! S'il te plaît…  
Hermione se mit à sangloter, tout en continuant à le repousser de toutes ses forces. Entendre ses pleurs doucha l'ardeur de Draco. Il la regarda dans les yeux un instant puis lui déposa une série de petits baisers sur la joue, le nez, le front.  
- Pleure pas, Mia. Je ne veux pas que tu pleure. Plus jamais à cause de moi.  
Il cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule qu'il caressa de la joue. Puis il cessa de bouger.  
Hermione continua à pleurer un petit moment. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être dangereux. Lorsqu'elle se calma, Draco ne l'avait toujours pas libérée de son poids, mais au moins il ne bougeait plus.  
- Draco ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Laisse moi me lever s'il te plaît.  
Aucune réponse.  
Elle essaya de redresser la tête pour le regarder, mais il avait enfoui la sienne dans son cou. Elle lui tapota un peu l'épaule.  
- Draco ?  
- Mgnohieuh.  
Il se cala un peu plus contre elle. Son souffle régulier indiqua à Hermione qu'il s'était endormi, diagnostic confirmé par les deux, trois ronflements qui suivirent.  
- Super, soupira la jeune femme.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Assise sur le canapé, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Si Draco avait été un peu moins ivre, il aurait pu la violer. Bien sur il s'en serait voulu à mort le reste de sa vie, mais le fait demeurait. Elle était tout de même assez surprise de l'entrepris de son mari : elle n'avait jamais supposé qu'il puisse vouloir d'elle dans ce sens là. Elle savait qu'ils devraient en passer par-là un jour où l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'enfant que lui réclamerait la « famille », mais elle avait toujours imaginé que ce serait plus ou moins une contrainte pour lui aussi. Voilà qui la forçait à reconsidérer leur cohabitation.  
Cela dit, il n'avait pas non plus tout à fait tors. Depuis leur mariage, elle n'avait pas essayé d'arranger les choses entre eux, allant jusqu'à garnir le réfrigérateur de mets qu'il n'aimait pas par pure mesquinerie. Elle lui reprochait de sortir, mais ne faisait rien non plus pour le retenir à la maison. Et elle avait sauté à pied joint sur l'excuse que lui avait fournie son père pour lui faire la gueule, sachant très bien que ce dîner aurait été une catastrophe quel que fut l'homme qu'elle lui aurait présenté. Draco avait fait preuve de sang-froid et n'avait pas trop répondu aux attaques de Richard, ce qui était tout à son honneur.  
Elle soupira et alla se faire un thé. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ait une grande discussion avec son mari.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:

La première chose que Draco se demanda au réveil était pourquoi une tribu de piverts avait élu domicile dans sa tête. Il se leva, luttant contre le mal de cœur qui menaçait de le submerger. Il rampa plus qu'il ne marcha vers la salle de bain et se passa la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Il se redressa et croisa son propre regard dans le miroir qui surmontait l'évier. C'est alors que le souvenir lu transperça le cœur comme une épée. Il avait faillit violer une femme. Hermione qui plus est. Il eut un haut le cœur et vomit.  
Il se laissa glisser au sol, abattu. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Bon d'accord il était ivre, mais de l'à violenter une femme. Pire, _sa_ femme ! Il se rinça la bouche, retourna dans la chambre chercher sa baguette et nettoya l'évier. Puis il prit une douche, s'habilla rapidement et descendit.  
Il trouva Hermione dans la cuisine, vêtue de pied en cape, lisant la Gazette du jour. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit un verre qui contenait une étrange mixture verdâtre.  
- Pour ton mal de crâne, expliqua-t-elle en réponse à son coup d'œil interrogateur.  
Draco se sentit encore plus misérable, si c'était possible. Elle avait quand même pensé à lui, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Il but le verre d'une traite et grimaça de dégoût. C'était aussi désagréable à boire qu'à regarder. Puis il s'assit, nerveux, jetant à sa femme des regards en coin.  
N'y tenant plus, il se leva et s'approcha du fourneau.  
- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
- Non-merci, j'ai déjà déjeuné. Il y a une assiette qui t'attend dans le frigo.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit le réfrigérateur et fut surpris de trouver une assiette de gratin d'épinard, l'un de ses plats préférés. De plus en plus honteux, il la prit, la réchauffa, s'installa à table et commença à manger. Hermione ne s'occupait pas de lui et continuait de lire.  
Quand il eut fini, il nettoya son assiette, toujours sans la regarder.  
- Draco, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
Il se raidit en entendant ces mots. Bien sur qu'ils fallaient qu'ils parlent, après ce qu'il avait fait.  
- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, j'en ai assez. On ne se parle pas, on ne se voit même plus, alors forcément quand on se croise ça finit mal. Peut-être que…  
- Je suis désolé, souffla Draco, si doucement qu'Hermione cru avoir mal entendu.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je.. Je vais partir. Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de ce matin, il est inacceptable et impardonnable.  
Hermione était déroutée. Elle savait bien que Draco regrette ce qu'il avait faillit faire ce matin, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il le vivrait aussi mal.  
Minute ! Il partait ? Et si Skeeter venait à l'apprendre ? Et Harry ?  
- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle enfin, je veux juste qu'on mette les choses au point toi et moi.  
- Tu ne veux pas que je parte ? Tu devrais pourtant.  
- Si tu fais allusion à ce qui c'est passé, je préfère qu'on l'oublie tous les deux. On peut repartir sur de nouvelles bases, plus saines.  
- J'aimerai que ce soit possible. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte.  
- Justement, je pense que…  
- Hermione je vais être franc avec toi. Je ne voulais pas plus ce mariage que toi. Mais je ne suis pas de bois et je ne vais pas rester abstinent toute ma vie. Après ce qui c'est passé ce matin, je n'ai plus confiance en ma capacité à résister à tes…charmes. Et je ne veux pas être en position de te forcer à quoi que ce soit.  
Hermione sourit et s'approcha de lui.  
- Draco, je sais que c'était un accident. Je pourrais trouver des tas de qualificatifs désagréables pour te décrire, mais violeur n'en fait pas parti.  
Draco baissa la tête.  
- Arrête de te faire du mal pour ça, veux-tu ? De toute façon tu n'aurais rien pu faire.  
- Qu'en sait-tu ?  
Cette fois la jeune femme éclata de rire :  
- Disons que si l'alcool augmente de façon considérable ton désir, il amoindrit tes capacités physiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
Draco regarda sa femme perplexe. De toute évidence il ne suivait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.  
- Spaghetti trop cuit, asséna Hermione avec un regard en coin.  
- Alors cette fois, j'ai vraiment honte…

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

La semaine qui suivit fut nettement plus détendue. Hermione et Draco se levaient à peu près à la même heure, faisaient une heure de sport ensemble, déjeunaient, puis le jeune homme partait régler ses affaires et Hermione montait travailler dans son bureau. Ils se retrouvaient à la mi-journée pour déjeuner et chacun tentait d'expliquer à l'autre sur quoi portaient leurs activités respectives, avec plus ou moins de réussite selon les jours.  
Tacitement, ils avaient décidé de ne plus reparler de la cuite de Draco, faisant comme s'ils avaient décidé tous seuls de devenir amis, ou du moins bon camarade. Hermione sentait bien que plus les jours passaient, plus son mari la regardait avec envie, mais il n'avait jamais eu un geste déplacé.

- Woaah ! Si ce n'est pas ma Miss-je-sais-tout préférée ! S'exclama une voix haut perchée, faisant sursauter Drago et Hermione qui étaient jusque là tranquillement assis à la terrasse de Fortarôme.  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, la mention « miss-je-sais-tout » ne pouvant se référer qu'à Hermione, ils le savaient tous deux. Draco repéra le premier la nouvelle arrivante :  
- Lavande ! Quelle surprise ! Prends un siège, je t'en prie.  
Lavande ignora superbement Draco et se précipita vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te marier avec cet abruti ?  
- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Draco, prêt à mordre.  
- Lavande s'il te plaît, ne fais pas comme s'il n'était pas là. Il a changé, je t'assure et c'est un excellent mari, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne.  
Le jeune homme, surpris, se laissa faire savourant le contact de ses doigts contre les siens. Pour dissimuler le trouble qui l'envahissait, il se composa une attitude en portant son verre à ses lèvres.  
- Mouais. N'empêche vu le nombre de filles qu'il a fait pleurer à Poudlard, je ne l'aurai choisi pour rien au monde. A part comme amant peut-être.  
Draco faillit s'étouffer avec son verre et Hermione fusilla Lavande du regard.  
- Oui et bien cette idée là tu l'oublie ! Non mais vraiment.  
Lavande éclata de rire :  
- Tu montes toujours aussi vite sur tes grands chevaux à ce que je vois. Je te taquinais voyons. Vraiment, je ne te savais pas aussi jalouse.  
Hermione rougit, vexée de s'être fait prendre au piège de sa camarade. Celle-ci se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.  
- Il faut que je file, mais on garde le contact, hein ? Je veux que tu me raconte comment tu as fais pour l'attraper.  
Puis elle se pencha et faisant semblant d'embrasser aussi Draco lui souffla à l'oreille :  
- A ta place j'éviterai de lui faire du mal ou tu vas te retrouver avec toute l'AD sur le dos.  
Puis elle reprit, plus fort :  
- A bientôt les tourtereaux !  
Et elle s'en fut comme elle était arrivée : en coup de vent.

Les deux jeunes gens gardèrent le silence un moment, un peu assommé par le tourbillon Lavande.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda finalement Hermione.  
- De prendre soin de toi, répondit rapidement son mari.  
Hermione le regarda en coin, peu convaincue par sa réponse mais ne dit rien. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâcher la main, et elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse le rappeler à Draco. Chacun resta perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une autre intruse, bien moins agréable celle-là.  
- Tiens, tiens. Mais si ce n'est pas notre jeune couple préféré.  
- Allez-vous en Skeeter, grogna Hermione furieuse de voir son moment de calme troublé par cette blatte.  
- Et comme c'est mignon ! Ils se tiennent par la main.  
Hermione voulut lâcher son mari, mais celui-ci resserra la prise sur ses doigts.  
- Que voulez-vous Skeeter ? Nous sommes tranquillement assis en train de boire un verre ; je ne vois pas quel profit cela peut vous rapporter.  
- Evidemment mon petit vous ne voyez pas, répliqua la journaliste, sarcastique. Alors ma chérie, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, qui aurait pu penser que tu ferais une prise pareille, vu ton passif.  
- Taisez-vous !  
- Ooooh ! Dois-je en déduire que notre très cher époux n'est pas au courant ? Tss, tss, tss , c'est vilain de faire des cachotteries.  
- Mon épouse ne me cache rien, Rita. Mais il est certaines choses que nous préférons oublier, vous savez de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ?  
Rita sembla se troubler à ses mots. Elle se leva sèchement et partit sans ajouter un mot de plus.

- De quoi parlais-tu ? Tu connais un secret sur elle ?  
- Quelques-uns, oui…  
- Lesquels ?  
Draco ne répondit pas. Il se leva à son tour et lâcha sur la table quelques pièces pour payer leurs consommations. Il embrassa rapidement Hermione sur la joue.  
- Je dois y aller.

Rester seule, la jeune femme se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Que pouvait bien savoir Draco qui a fait fuir ainsi Rita ? Et que ferait-elle si la journaliste se mettait en tête de divulguer son secret ? Depuis des années les deux femmes se faisaient chanter mutuellement ; « je ne dis rien si tu te tais », voilà les termes de leur entente tacite. Elle se décida à partir aussi. Si Rita reprenait du service, elle devait en informer Harry et Ron.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Hé, hé, hé ! Et oui, je peux être méchante quand je veux... la surprise promie est que je n'ai répondu à _aucune _question. Non seulement vous ne savez quasiment rien de plus sur les antécédents entre Drakichounet et Mia, mais voilà plein de nouvelles questions : quels secrets se cachent-ils tous ? Blaise a-t-il désaoulé ? Harry et Ron seront-ils joignables ? Mon chat arrêtera-il de vomir sur mon lit ? (oups, je suis hors sujet).  
Tous ça pour vous dire que la suite de cette histoire, bientôt sur vos écrans._

_Ah oui, j'y pense vu que nous approchons de la période "bisous", je vous demande dans vos review de répondre à ce mini sondage : Vous préférez  
1 - du zest (ils allèrent se coucher)  
2 - du lime (il lui fit un bisou qui la fit défaillir et elle était super contente)  
3 - du lemon ( il déplaça sa jambe de 42° vers la droite et bascula sur son corps qui était incliné d'un angle de 12.5° par rapport au sien, puis il déplaça sa main de 14.35 centimètre vers le bas)  
_

_Tou bi continuède _


	9. Chapter 9

_Oui, oui. Je sais ce que vous allez dire "Ah, enfin un nouveau chapitre. Parceque d'habitude tu poste le dimanche ou le lundi méga-maximum et la je suis partie me coucher en pleurant ce mardi soir parce que toujours rien. Comment vais-je survivre, par Merlin ?"Je suis désolée... presque. Mais bon, il est 2h39 en ce mercredi 24 mai et je viens de finir ce chapitre. Et qu'est-ce que je fais tellement je suis sympa ? Je le poste tout de suite. Donc je me rattrape bien.  
Et vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de l'année parceque c'est mon anniversaire. Bon, ne me demandez pas mon âge, la vieillerie attaque. Et comme cadeau de moi à moi, je poste un chapitre...il doit y avoir une logique quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où. Si vous la trouvez faites moi signe._

_Donc comme à chaque fois que je poste tard, je blablate et je blablate et je n'appuie pas sur le petit bouton pour libérer la fic. Vole sur la toile ma ficounette !_

_Ohlàlà, il est vraiment tant d'arrêter._

_ Bonne lecture_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hermione transplana à quelques centaines de mètres de chez Harry et dit le reste du chemin à pied pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle frappa à la porte, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir, cependant elle entendait de drôle de bruits provenant du jardin ; on aurait dit un groupe d'hommes criant et hurlant tant qu'ils pouvaient. Un peu comme des supporters de foot. La jeune femme eut un sourire en se disant qu'elle avait de fortes chances de revoir toute la petite bande de Poudlard, ou du moins la partie masculine de la petite bande. Sans plus attendre, elle entra et se dirigea vers l'arrière.Effectivement elle trouva ses amis en plein milieu d'une partie de « fracasse-tout-se-qui-passe ». Dean, Justin, Neville, Seamus, et Ron s'envoyaient à la tête des meubles de jardins et contraient les attaques des autres avec les autres meubles. La jeune femme crut même discerner les restes de la cabane de jardin dans les planches de bois peint éparpillées un peu partout. Bizarrement elle ne vit Harry nulle part.  
- Ron ! Tu crois vraiment que ta sœur va apprécier ce carnage ? Demanda-t-elle, anticipant la colère de son amie devant les idioties de son frère.  
Comme en réponse à ses interrogations, elle entendit un hurlement de rage derrière elle.  
- RONALD WEASLEY! JE VEUX QUE TU M'EXPLIQUE IMMEDIATEMENT CE QUE TU FAIS DANS MON JARDIN ! ».  
Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers l'émetteur de cette voix très chargée en décibels. Ginny se tenait sur le perron de la bais vitrée, le visage rougi, les poings serrés sur les hanches, vivante incarnation d'une colère Molliesque.  
- Gin ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, ma puce.  
- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS DE FRACASSER LE MOBILIER !  
- Oh, ça va, sœurette. On est des sorciers quand même ; quelques « reparo » et il n'y paraîtra plus.  
Harry qui arrivait derrière sa compagne se figea net en voyant le désastre.  
- Mon jardin ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
Ce qui avait été un joli jardin fleuri n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. En voyant le carnage, Gin continua à se lamenter.  
- Il va me falloir au moins une heure pour réparer tout ça… Allez, Zouh ! Dans le salon !  
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas sœurette, je vais t'aider.  
Et Ron se mit à lancer des « reparo » un peu partout.  
- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu n'as jamais pu exécuter ce sort correctement, alors abstient-toi.  
- Mais si, regarde .  
Le rouquin ponctua sa phrase d'un sort jeté sur feu une chaise en bois… et donna raison à sa sœur.  
- C'est… intéressant, dit Harry en contemplant l'horreur crée par le sort de Ron : une chaise de jardin faite avec les planches de la cabane.  
Cette fois, Ginny n'y tint plus et lança un sort de « chauve-furie » à son frère - qui se mit à hurler de rage et a donner un aperçu de son vocabulaire- , puis poussa sans ménagement la petite troupe à l'intérieur. Seuls restèrent pour l'aider Harry et Hermione, laquelle ne put cacher son étonnement de voir son ami réussir à réparer des objets par magie.  
- Depuis quand tu maîtrise ce sort, toi ? Demanda la brunette.  
- J'ai bien du apprendre, vu que tu n'étais plus là pour réparer mes lunettes…

Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour tout remettre en état, riant d'entendre Ginny énumérer tout ce qu'elle comptait faire subir à son frère quand ils auraient fini. Ils étaient presque à la fin de leur labeur lorsque Harry commença à se demander ce que faisait sa meilleure amie chez lui.  
- Et sinon, tu venais pour quoi, Mione ?  
La jeune femme s'assombrit.  
- Skeeter.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Soupira le jeune homme.  
- Pour l'instant, rien. Mais elle semble reprendre du service. Ca fait deux fois qu'elle m'aborde et fait son possible pour m'ennuyer, alors qu'elle ma soigneusement évitée depuis des années.  
- Et à ton avis, ça cache quoi ?  
- J'en sais rien… Je voulais te prévenir, c'est tout.  
Rita détestait Harry, et si elle revenait sur le devant de la scène, il était clair qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui attirer tous les ennuis possibles.  
Les trois amis restèrent silencieux un instant puis Ginny reprit la parole :  
- Tu reste dîner ?  
- Non, je vais rentrer.  
La jeune femme sourit :  
- Draco est aussi doué avec une casserole qu'une poule avec un couteau – du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend. Et je lui ai promis des tagliatelles aux trois fromages ce soir.  
Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Harry se renfrogna.  
- Mouais, ça à l'air de rouler vous deux.  
- Ce n'est pas le grand amour, mais nous sommes parvenus à une trêve.  
- Et tu lui cuisine de bons petits plats tous les soirs ? Demanda Harry, acide.  
- S'il te plaît, arrête ! Ne fais pas comme si j'avais des dizaines de choix. Draco est mon époux, et j'entends que ce mariage soit une réussite, suis-je claire ?  
Le jeune homme la regarda, visiblement surpris par cette déclaration. Il resta silencieux quelques instant, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion. Puis il prit son amie dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.  
- Prends bien soin de toi, veux-tu ?  
Hermione lui répondit par un sourire, salua Ginny et transplana chez elle.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- :- :- :- :- :-- :

Assis dans le boudoir de Narcissa, Lucius et son fils discutaient depuis plus d'une heure sans réussir à ce mettre d'accord. Cette Skeeter était décidément une tique bien décidée à rester agrippée à eux. Ils avaient cru s'en débarrasser après les procès qui avaient marqué la fin de la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, mais ils avaient beau faire, elle revenait toujours à la charge. A ce demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu dénicher cette fois ; elle devenait trop insistante pour être ignorée.  
Les deux hommes éliminèrent toutes les hypothèses qui leur virent à l'esprit, et finirent par être complètement dépité. Ils savaient qu'elle préparait quelque chose, mais quant à trouver quoi…  
La pendule sonna, 20h. Draco se leva précipitamment.  
- Et où cours-tu comme çà ? Lui demanda son père.  
- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Hermione va m'en vouloir si je suis en retard pour dîner.  
Lucius regarda son fils, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Ah, vous en êtes déjà là.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « déjà là » ?  
Lucius sourit.  
- Non, rien. Va comme le vent, mon fils !  
- Ouais, c'est ça, fous-toi de moi si ça te fait plaisir. Bon je file.  
Il tendit la main à son père qui la lui serra avec un sourire narquois fixé aux lèvres.  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du manoir pour pouvoir transplaner chez lui. Quoiqu'il pourrait peut-être faire un petit détour auparavant.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

20h15. Hermione regarda machinalement la pendule et commença à dresser le couvert pour le dîner. Bizarre que Draco ne soit pas encore rentré. D'habitude il était ponctuel pour les repas. Mais elle n'était pas inquiète bien sur. Elle finissait de mettre la table quand son mari transplana dans le salon, un petit paquet à la main. Elle lui adressa un sourire et posa le plat sur la table.  
- Tu as juste le temps de te laver les mains.  
- Désolé d'être en retard. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire plaisir, dit Draco en lui tendant le paquet.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard intrigué et défit l'emballage.  
- Du sorbet ? Bonne idée, ça fera un bon dessert.  
Ils se mirent à table et firent honneur au repas. Le sorbet constitua un dessert bienvenu, puis Draco se chargea de débarrasser pendant qu'Hermione faisait le café.  
Ca faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que chacun s'efforçait de jouer au petit couple modèle. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients que ça sonnait faux et ne pourrait durer toujours, mais ils profitaient de cette accalmie. Les hostilités reprendraient bien un jour ou l'autre et ils rechargeaient leurs batteries, pour ainsi dire.  
Ils étaient attablés, parlant de choses et d'autres lorsqu'un hibou frappa au carreau près de l'évier. Draco se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le parchemin portait le sceau officiel du ministère, département des mystères, comité de la recherche magique.  
- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Dit-il en tendant le pli à sa femme.  
Elle le prit et pâlit visiblement à la lecture de cette missive. Puis elle la replia et se mit à marcher de long en large en marmonnant des imprécations contre le ministère, le comité et la bureaucratie en générale. Un peu inquiet de la voir dans cet état, Draco essaya de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Ils me foutent à la porte, voilà ce qu'il y a !  
- Tu es renvoyée ?  
- Mais non… ils me demandent de rendre la maison, elle appartient au ministère. Je suis mariée avec toi, donc je n'ai plus besoin qu'ils me fournissent le logement. Quelle plaie !  
Il prit le courrier et le lut rapidement. « _Chère Mme Malfoy, nous avons pris connaissance de votre récent changement de situation. Après réévaluation de votre dossier il est apparu que vous ne répondez plus aux critères justifiant d'une aide ministérielle. Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que vous ne pourrez plus bénéficier du logement précédemment mis à votre disposition à compter du 16 août 2006. De plus il nous est apparu que l'aide à la recherche que vous avez perçue pour le mois d'août 2006 ne peut se justifier. Nous en réclamons la restitution avant le 20 août 2006, date à laquelle votre dossier sera transmis au département de la justice. Herbert Grasdusec, département des mystères, comité de la recherche magique, ministère de la magie_. »  
Draco sourit.  
- A ce n'est que ça. Je croyais que c'était quelque chose de grave…  
- Mais _c'est_ grave. Et comment ils veulent que je les rembourse ? En claquant des doigts, peut-être ? Je vais aller où moi, maintenant !  
- Au manoir, bien sur. Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? A moins que tu préfère qu'on achète une autre maison. A ce sujet j'aurai aimé que tu me dises que celle-ci n'étais pas à toi. Un Malfoy n'habite pas chez les autres.  
- Mais tu me soûle avec tes « un Malfoy fait ceci », « un Malfoy ne fais pas cela ». Tu ne peux pas vivre comme tu l'entends pour une fois ?  
- Oh, ça va. On ne va pas ce disputer pour ça, j'ai pas envie.  
Le jeune homme alla dans l'entré et enfila son manteau.  
- Et on peut savoir où tu fuis comme ça ?  
- Je ne fuis pas, je vais au manoir faire préparer notre arrivée. Si tu pouvais commencer à empaqueter tes petites affaires, ça nous ferait gagner du temps.  
- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je n'irai pas au manoir !  
- Je suis infiniment désolé de ne pouvoir donner satisfaction à Madame, mais il est près de 21h30 et je ne connais aucune agence immobilière ouverte à cette heure. De plus il faudra au moins une semaine pour trouver un logement décent, genre autre chose qu'un mouchoir de poche, et je ne compte pas dormir sous les ponts. Donc on va au manoir. Tu ne mourras pas de dormir dans une demeure confortable  
- Je pourrai aller chez mes parents.  
Draco blanchit et contracta la mâchoire.  
- Tu iras où j'irai suis-je assez clair ? Et je ne dormirai pas chez Richounet-chéri.  
Il sortit en claquant la porte.  
Hermione adressa une série d'injure pas piquée des hannetons à son mari absent, puis se mit à faire les bagages. Autant commencer par le plus facile. Puis elle fit apparaître des cartons de tailles et de formes variées et attaqua l'emballage des bibelots, bouquins et petits objets.  
Elle ne décolérait pas. Franchement, fallait-il qu'elle l'aime ce Potter à la noix pour subir tout ça…

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Draco revient une bonne demi-heure plus tard, accompagné de son père et d'une demi-douzaine d'elfes de maison. Ceux-ci commencèrent à faire disparaître les cartons pleins empilés dans le hall pendant que les deux hommes se mettaient à la recherche de la maîtresse de maison.

Ce fut Lucius qui la débusqua. Hermione était dans son bureau ; elle avait plongé la tête la première dans un carton assez grand pour contenir tout un ensemble de home-cinema et tentait désespérément d'attraper quelque chose dans le fond. Seul le bas de son corps était visible, mettant involontairement en valeur son arrière-train.  
- « Et bien je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon fils donne de l'importance à cette parodie de mariage. » Dit-il de sa voix traînante, le sourire Malfoy accroché aux lèvres.  
Hermione se redressa brusquement en l'entendant.  
- Comment osez-vous ? Siffla-t-elle.  
Lucius s'appuya de l'épaule au chambranle de la porte les bras croisés, adoptant exactement la même pose que Draco quand il avait espionné Hermione pendant sa toilette.  
- Et peut-on savoir ce que vous faisiez dans cette posture certes flatteuse mais peu confortable ?  
La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération.  
- J'essayais d'attraper quelque chose, figurez-vous.  
- Et pourquoi ne pas utilisez votre baguette ? Les gens comme vous ont quand même droit à une baguette, non ?  
- Oui, les « gens comme moi » ont des baguettes. Et c'est justement cette fichue baguette que j'essayais d'attraper.  
- Votre langage ! Veuillez vous surveiller à l'avenir. Vous avez, à mon plus grand regret, un rang à tenir.  
- Oh, çà va, vous ! Ne commencer pas avec çà.  
L'expression de Lucius perdit subitement toute trace d'amusement. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme.  
- « Mon fils vous a habitué à trop d'égard, madame. Soyez assurée qu'il n'en va pas de même pour moi. Vous vous conformerez à nos habitudes, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Pour vous. Maintenant veuillez me suivre, Narcissa souhaite vous rencontrer avant de se coucher. »  
Il la prit par le coude et entraîna dans les escaliers une Hermione qui résistait de toutes ses forces. Elle cessa de se débattre en voyant son mari apparaître. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre du regard qu'elle apprécierait que son père la lâche, mais son intervention ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'elle espérait :  
- Ah tu l'as trouvée. Fort bien nous pouvons y aller.  
Lucius la lâcha mais Draco lui prit aussitôt la main.  
- Mais les cartons ne sont pas finis ! S'écria-t-elle.  
- C'est aussi à ça que servent les elfes de maison, trésor.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Une fois au manoir, Draco la conduisit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une porte en chêne massif garnie d'une poignée en cuivre. Il vérifia rapidement sa tenue, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue.- Bonne chance, souffla-t-il avant de l'abandonner.  
La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et frappa.  
Une agréable voix de femme l'invita à entrer. Hermione s'exécuta. Elle découvrit une pièce de fort bonne proportion où dominait le blanc cassé et le crème. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette couleur crème qui faisait écho aux rideaux de velours d'une teinte légèrement plus soutenus. Le haut des murs était tendu de blanc cassé, tandis que le bas supportait des panneaux de bois du même ton que la porte. Sur sa droite une immense cheminée de marbre blanc au linteau sculpté de dragons entrelacés contenait un empilement de bois prêt à être allumé.  
Le mobilier respectait le code couleur de la pièce. Résolument de style baroque, les fauteuils et ottomanes étaient tendus de chintz de couleur rigoureusement identique à celle des rideaux.  
Toutes ces teintes claires qui auraient pu donner une ambiance hospitalière à la pièce se mariaient harmonieusement avec le bois sombre et créait une harmonie apaisante. L'ensemble était relevé par les plantes et bouquets de fleurs disséminés ici et là et par des tableaux représentant des scènes champêtres du XVIIème siècle.

Une magnifique femme blonde était assise dans l'un des fauteuils, un tambour à broder dans les mains. Il y avait bien douze ans qu'Hermione ne l'avait vue, mais elle semblait avoir été épargne par les outrages du temps. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un élégant chignon sur sa nuque. Ses joues légèrement roses n'auraient pas déparé un visage de jeune femme. Elle portait une robe blanc nacré dont même le tombé des plis semblait avoir été soigneusement étudié. Narcissa restait d'une beauté quasi surnaturelle de perfection.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'immobilisa, ne sachant que faire.  
- Approchez, chère. Dit Narcissa.  
Sa voix coulait comme du miel. Hermione se demanda combien d'années d'entraînement étaient nécessaires pour arriver à ce résultat. Elle s'avança jusque devant Mrs Malfoy qui la détailla des pieds à la tête. De près la jeune femme s'aperçut que la blonde avait tout de même vieillit au cours des dernières années. Sur son front couraient de légères ridules. Les coins de sa bouche étaient aussi marqués. Hermione en fut surprise. Ces rides étaient habituellement le signe d'un tempérament joyeux, et elle avait du mal à voir en Narcissa une joyeuse personne. D'autant plus quand elle la regardait comme un insecte sous une loupe.  
- Tournez.  
Narcissa semblait avoir décidé de ne s'exprimer que par phrase courte. « Limitation congénitale ? » se demanda la jeune femme. Elle obéit cependant et fit lentement un tour sur elle-même.  
- Vous avez de bonnes hanches, c'est une bonne chose. Les Malfoy font de gros bébés.  
Hermione rougit, de fureur ou de confusion elle ne savait pas elle-même. L'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Draco – et ce que cela impliquait- la mettait mal à l'aise, mais se voir traiter comme une génisse à la foire aux bœufs l'énervait prodigieusement.  
Elle fit de nouveau face à Narcissa.  
- Asseyez-vous.  
Elle obéit et prit place sur l'ottomane.  
- Vos cheveux sont en revanche une horreur, continua la blonde. Mais nous pourrons arranger ça. J'aime beaucoup votre bouche.  
- Je suis ravie que quelque chose en moi puisse avoir votre approbation, madame lâcha Hermione d'une voix glaciale.  
Narcissa se rembrunit et reprit l'expression que la jeune femme lui connaissait ; celle qui laissait à supposer qu'elle venait de croiser les preuves digérées du passage d'un dragon.  
- Parlons franchement, mon enfant.  
Malgré son irritation, sa voix était restée très douce. Seul le ton s'était un peu raffermit.  
- Je sais qui vous êtes, ce que vous avez fait, et je connais votre tempérament. Surtout ne le perdez pas, vous en aurez besoin pour survivre ici. Mais sachez quand il préférable de vous taire. Je sais ce qu'il en coûte de devoir devenir une Malfoy et je peux vous aider.  
- Je refuse de devenir une poupée formatée. Désolée mais je préfère garder mon libre arbitre et ne pas faire partie du club.  
A la surprise de son interlocutrice, Narcissa partit d'un franc rire cristallin.  
- Oh Merlin, je vous croyais plus intelligente que ça, Hermione. N'avez vous donc aucune idée de ce qui vous attend ?  
- A part une vie passée à servir mon mari ?  
- Epoux, très chère. De deux synonymes prenez toujours le plus doux à prononcer. Et nulle servitude ne vous attend. Bien au contraire.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Vous avez été admise dans la première famille parmi les premières. Nous sommes libres, mon enfant. Aucune contrainte financière ou sociale. Les seules limites que nous connaissons sont celles que nous nous fixons. Et bien plus aujourd'hui que nous ne l'avons été par le passé grâce, en partie, à votre ami Mr Potter.  
- Libre ? Vous vivez pour le regard des autres. Vous croulez sous l'étiquette : un Malfoy ne fait pas ci, un Malfoy ne fait pas ça. Draco m'assomme avec ses recommandations.  
- Il n'est guère pédagogue, je le crains. Cette rigueur est une façade, mon enfant. Elle nous permet de tenir les importuns à l'écart et de faire ce qui nous chante. Quand vous l'aurez suffisamment intégrée, elle vous semblera naturelle et ne vous pèsera plus, mais je me dois de vous dire qu'il est difficile de changer à votre age. Il vous faudra assimiler un grand nombre de connaissance en un laps de temps très court. Cela dit, je vous crois de taille à relever le défi.

Narcissa se releva et fit signe à sa bru de l'imiter. Elle la mena à la porte.- Je crois sincèrement que vous pouvez faire une bonne épouse pour mon fils. Si vous faites le bon choix.  
Hermione fut assez intelligente pour voir dans cette phrase une dernière proposition de paix.  
- Je crains que tout le monde ne partage pas votre avis. Lucius ne m'apprécie guère.  
Elle avait sans le vouloir adopté le parlé ampoulé de sa belle-mère.  
- Lucius est certes déçu par ce choix du destin, mais il vous admire beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait il y a quelques années. S'il n'avait espoir de vous voir vous adapter vous ne seriez pas là pour en parler, ma chère.  
Avec un frisson, la jeune femme repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ginny « j'ai peur qu'ils te tuent, Hermione ». Apparemment son amie n'était pas tombée loin de la vérité.

Narcissa ouvrit la porte, lui signifiant son congé. Avant que la jeune femme ne parte elle lui dit encore :  
- Vous avez un maintient correct et une bonne élocution. Nous travaillerons donc en priorité votre syntaxe et vos manières. Soyez prêtes demain à 7h00 pour le déjeuné. Nous commencerons nos leçons juste après.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Alors ça fait plaisir le retour de papa Lulu, non ? Depuis le temps qu'il frappe à la porte "c'est marqué dans mon contrat, je dois revenir !" Au moins comme ça il me lâchera un peu.  
Un grand merci à Gisou qui à eut l'idée de la chaise de jardin en planche de cabane (d'un intérêt flagrant pour l'histoire, je vous l'accord, mais c'est marrant) et qui a été la première a me souhaiter mon anniversaire à 0h00 - pour une fois que quelqu'un arrive à battre ma mère, c'est à noter.  
Je sais que toujours pas de révélations fracassantes, mais ça ne va pas tarder ; j'avais besoin de faire avancer un peu l'histoire. Quoi, vous voulez absolument des révélations ? Mais vous êtes pires que Rita ! Allez une petite pour vous faire plaisir : Voldy portait des tongues ! Vous êtes sciées, non ?_

_Et voilà que je recommence à dire n'importe quoi... Bon allez, je vais dodo, comme ça je serai fraîche et dispose le jour de mon anniversaire._

_Tou bi continuède._

_Au fait je vous ai dit que c'est mon anniversaire ? Ok, ok, j'men vais_


	10. Chapter 10

_De l'intérêt de la prévention anti-addiction_

_Alors je vous avais dit "nan, là ça va pâ l'faire, voyez. J'ai des exams, tout çà... alors le prochain chapitre c'est à la saint-glin,glin. Et me voilà à une semaine de mon concours à poster un nouveau chapitre alors que j'ai encore 7 pages de textes à apprendre ! D'accord, j'aurai pu attendre une semaine de plus et écrire mes chapitre tanquillement les doigts dans l'nez (super pratique pour taper à l'ordi) mais voilà : j'en rêve la nuit maintenant ! Donc je me suis dit "tans pis pour toi, ma vieille, tu l'écrit et tu le poste ce chapitre". Et donc me revoilà avec des persos plus...perso que jamais (désolé Grande et Magnificent Mme Rowling, mais là j'en fais vraiment n'importe quoi). Vous allez-être ravi(e)s les filles (je sais j'oublie toujours qu'il y a un voire deux gars qui se balade(nt) ici) - que disais-je avant de digresser encore une fois ? Ah oui - Vous allez être ravie, il y a enfin des révélations sur le passé de nos amis draymioniens (dites le dix fois très vite, juste pour rire)._

_Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne m'y reprendra plus à dire qu'on ne m'y reprendra plus (? prrrr !), je suis de toute évidence trop atteinte pour pouvoir interrompre cette histoire._

_Pour celles/ceux (oui, je sais, je sais) qui ont tenu jusqu'au bout de ce blabla aussi inutile qu'habituel je souhaite une bonne lecture. Pour les autres... et ben on s'en fiche vu que de toute façon, ils ne lisent pas ces lignes. Ah donc :_

_Bonne lecture_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

Hermione sortit et Narcissa referma la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme regarda à droite, puis à gauche. D'un côté comme de l'autre s'étirait un couloir interminable recouvert d'un tapis central bordeau. Elle allait choisir un coté au hasard quand un elfe de maison se matérialisa devant elle. Il s'inclina presque jusqu'à terre – vu la taille des elfes de maison ce n'est pas un bien grand exploit – et s'adressa à elle, le nez toujours dans le tapis.  
- Si Madame voudrait accepter de me suivre. Monsieur Draco a demandé à Wonky de conduira Madame Hermione à lui dès qu'elle serait disponible, et Wonky se fera un plaisir de remplir cette mission.  
- Bien volontiers, Wonky.  
L'elfe se redressa, les yeux brillants de gratitude. Il se fendit d'un sourire qui dévoila bien plus de sa dentition qu'Hermione n'aurait voulu en voir et se mit à trotter allégrement dans les couloirs. Il marchèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes tournant tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche, montant et descendant les escaliers - de marbre comme il se doit.  
Wonky s'arrêta enfin devant une porte que rien ne distinguait des autres aux yeux d'Hermione, s'inclina aussi bas qu'il le pouvait et disparut. La jeune femme, ne sachant que faire, frappa à la porte et ne recevant pas de réponse, entra.

Elle découvrit ce qui était censé être un petit salon. La pièce avait de magnifique proportions, mais était quasiment nue : les murs n'affichait que le plâtre qui recouvrait la pierre, le parquet de chêne était aussi nu que les murs et seules trois chaises constituaient l'intégralité de l'ameublement. Le mur à sa gauche était percé de deux portes – en chêne, comme toutes celles du manoir.  
Hermione ouvrit l'une d'elle au hasard. Elle entra dans une… chambre ? Celle-ci était assortie à la pièce précédente : grande, belle, nue. En plus de la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, cette pièce en comptait deux autres. Elle passa la tête par l'une d'elle et vit une troisième salle, aveugle celle là. Elle tenta la seconde porte et découvrit une salle de bain, ou plutôt ce qui pourrait être une salle de bain ; des tuyaux sortaient du murs mais il n'y avait ni baignoire, ni lavabo, ni carrelage. La presque salle de bain avait une autre porte en face de celle par laquelle elle était passée. Elle l'emprunta et découvrit Draco regardant par la fenêtre dans une chambre dans le même état de nudité que la première. Il avait la tête appuyée contre le carreau et semblait à la fois songeur et abattu.  
- Je ne te savais pas fana du style minimaliste, lança-t-elle.  
- Très drôle, Granger.  
- Granger ? On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?  
Draco la regarda un instant, le dos raide et la tête haute, plus glacial que jamais. Puis il poussa un soupir et sembla se détendre un peu.  
- Laisse tomber, c'est pas ta faute. Ceci, trésor (regard torve d'Hermione) est notre nouveau chez nous.  
- Ah. C'est…grand. Grand et vide.  
- Oui, il nous faudra bien la semaine pour aménager un espace à nous.  
Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.  
- Pourquoi ne récupère-tu pas ta chambre ?  
- Je suis marié, tu te souviens ? Cette chambre était adaptée lorsque j'étais célibataire, mais maintenant… Disons que j'ai tout un tas de nouvelles responsabilités.  
- Et tu veux m'en parler entre le rouleau de papier peint et le pot de lasure ? De toute évidence nous ne dormirons pas ici, alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?  
- Je voulais que tu… je ne sais pas.  
Hermione avait rarement vu son mari aussi mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras.  
- Dis-moi.  
- Ca a été avec ma mère ?  
- Oui, je crois. Elle a décider de me reprendre en main et de me rendre digne de toi. Donc si nous suivons ses critères nous en auront fini dans un siècle ou deux.  
- Elle crois en toi, tu sais. Bien plus que mon père… ou moi.  
Hermione se figea et retira sa main.  
- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me lancer ça à la figure tous les quatre matins.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux à tout bout de champs, tu me fatigues. Je voulais juste dire que je ne pensais pas que tu puisse devenir aussi froide en apparence qu'elle l'espère, c'est tout.  
- Et pourquoi ne le pourrai-je pas ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air de défit.  
- Tu es bien trop bouillante pour ça, trésor.  
Hermione s'empourpra.  
- Oh.  
Après un instant le jeune homme reprit.  
- Je voulais aussi que tu vois l'appartement. C'est ici que nous allons vivre un certains nombre d'années.  
- Quoi ! mais je pensais que ce n'était que pour quelques nuits. Tu m'as mentit pour m'attirer ici, n'est-ce pas !  
- Non, j'étais sincère. Cela fait partie des responsabilités dont je te parlais tout à l'heure.  
- Je vois. Encore des "traditions Malfoy", je suppose.  
- En effet.

Nouveau silence.

- Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de la décoration. Fait ce que tu veux, mets toi à l'aise. Je t'ai préparer une liste des fournisseurs avec lesquels nous travaillons habituellement.  
- Et mon travail ?  
- Il attendra bien une semaine, non ? aller, viens.  
Draco prit Hermione par la taille et l'entraîna vers la sortie

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Après avoir refermé le battant de la porte sur sa bru, Narcissa s'autorisa un sourire. Ils auraient pu tomber sur bien pire. Au moins celle-ci était instruite, avait du répondant et était relativement jolie. Ses cheveux ressemblait à un buisson, sa silhouette était plus empâtée que son âge ne le justifiait et sa peau avait besoin d'un sérieux nettoyage, mais elle avait du potentiel. Elle se souvenait encore de l'adolescente dégingandée qu'elle avait croiser pendant la Coupe du Monde de 94 et devait reconnaître qu'Hermione était plus plaisante qu'elle ne le promettait à quatorze ans.

Elle s'approcha de l'âtre éteint en cette chaude soirée d'Août, les mains jointes contre son ventre. Par la barbe de Salazard, qu'elle était fatiguée. Bientôt si tout allait bien elle pourrai passer le flambeau et ne plus avoir à porter cette famille de fous toute seule. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle tourna la tête. Quand on parlait de fous… le chef venait de la rejoindre.  
Lucius se glissa derrière elle et l'enlaça, posant ses mains sur les siennes. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque et en réponse à son soupir de contentement le déclina en mille variantes le long de son cou. Après presque trente ans, il arrivait encore à la faire frémir.  
- Comment cela s'est-il passé avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
Narcissa se raidit. Après presque trente ans il arrivait encore à la faire frémir. De plaisir, certes, mais aussi d'inquiétude ou comme maintenant de colère.  
- Amour, il serait bon que vous ne l'appeliez plus ainsi. Elle fait partie de la famille maintenant.  
- A mon plus grand regret. J'appréhende de la voir se comporter en société. Si par malheur elle entache le nom des Malfoy, je…  
- Je ne vois pas très bien, très cher, ce qu'elle ferait de pire que de se mettre au service d'un sang-mélé parvenu.  
Le ton de Narcissa était glacial.  
- Il y a plus de trente ans de cela ma très aimée. Me pardonnerez vous jamais ?  
- Il le faut bien puisque je dois notre mariage à ce même parvenu.  
Elle se retourna entre ses bras et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, si clairs que les fils blancs laissés par les années se voyaient à peine. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, puis embrassa plus langoureusement son époux.  
- Aurait-tu réellement épousé ma sœur, Lucius ?  
- Je suppose que oui. A l'époque n'importe laquelle d'entre vous aurait fait l'affaire ; je ne connaissait rien de vous deux si ce n'est que vous étiez de bonne famille.  
Narcissa se rembruni et tenta de s'extraire des bras de son mari. Il la serra plus fort et lui mordilla l'oreille.  
- Mais depuis j'ai changé d'avis. Tu m'est devenue plus précieuse que n'importe qu'elle autre femme que j'ai pu connaître, ne le sais-tu donc pas ? Et tu es la mère de mon fils. Ce lien là, plus que tout autre, est indestructible.  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Narcissa leva une main et enleva la longue épingle qui maintenait sa coiffure. Ses lourdes boucles blondes tombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle posa les mains à plat sur la poitrine de Lucius et le poussa vers l'ottomane derrière lui. Quand il fut assit, elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux.  
- Aviez-vous des projet pour la soirée, monseigneur ? demanda-t-elle en picorant son visage de baiser.  
- Non pas. Je m'apprêtait à aller me coucher avec mon épouse. Une affreuse bigote sans imagination.  
- Oubliez-là une instant, messire. Il sera bien tant plus tard de la retrouver.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

- Et voilà.Draco ouvrit une porte – Hermione se demanda brièvement si les portes du manoir ce comptaient en centaines ou en milliers – et l'entraîna dans une chambre décorée dans les tons bleus. Comme pour le reste du manoir tout ici respirait le luxe et l'aisance.  
- Nous dormirons ici pour l'instant. Le temps de faire les travaux chez nous.  
- Euh… Draco ? Je ne voit qu'un lit.  
- C'est bon, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça. Oui il n'y a qu'un lit ; oui, on va le partager ; et non, je n'irai pas sur le canapé.  
Hermione, surprise, se tourna vers lui. Bon d'accord elle peut-être un peu abusé en l'envoyant dormir sur son vieux canapé – elle avait bien rit, cela dit – mais elle comprenait mal son éclat de colère. D'autant plus que s'était le deuxième en moins d'une heure.  
Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Là, elle le fit asseoir e s'installa près de lui.  
- J'aimerai assez que tu me mettes au parfum. Si tu dois m'exploser à la figure à tout bout de champs, je voudrai au moins savoir pourquoi.  
- Je…  
Il soupira.  
- Accouche !  
- Et bien c'est de cela qu'il s'agit en fait.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec mon père qui m'a gentiment rappeler certains de mes « devoirs de Malfoy ».  
Hermione pâlit. Elle croyait savoir où il voulait en venir.  
- C'est à dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Oh, arrête. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Il nous donne deux ans.  
La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds.  
- Quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ! Tes parents ne veulent pas choisir mes sous-vêtements tant qu'ils y sont !  
Draco sourit.  
- Non. Ca je m'en chargerai moi-même, trésor.  
Elle le regarda interloquée, puis secoua la tête comme on le fait pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve.  
- Mais, ça fait quoi si on ne fait pas d'enfant en moins de deux ans ?  
- Il y a de forte chance que je perde mon héritage.  
- Et au profit de qui ? Pour autant que je sache, tu n'as pas de cousin du coté de ton père, j'en aurai entendu parler depuis.  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Un notaire trouvera bien quelqu'un. Même si ça remonte à quarante générations.  
- Ton père ne laissera jamais ton héritage aller à un autre.  
- Comme je te le disais plus tôt, il s'agit d'une tradition.  
- Et pourquoi ne pas la changer ?  
- Disons que c'est la tare des grandes familles de sang pur. Nous sommes sorcier depuis tellement longtemps que la plupart de ces traditions ont été scellées à la mode sorcière.

Hermione se mit à faire les cent pas et à grommeler. Elle s'arrêta soudain.  
- Je refuse de coucher avec toi ! Plus jamais je ne veux coucher avec toi !  
Draco se troubla.  
- C'était donc si pénible ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, et tu le sais très bien. A tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tu m'as plaquée ? Plus jamais je ne te donnerai ce pouvoir sur moi, tu entends !  
Draco se leva à son tour et se planta devant elle, le visage rougit par la fureur  
- Je… ne …t'ai…jamais …plaquée ! dit-il les dents serrées en martelant chaque mot. C'est toi qui est partie. Tu savais que je n'avais pas le choix et tu as refusée d'en tenir compte !  
- Tu m'as humiliée ! Devant tout le monde ! Mes amis, ton père…  
- Nous y voilà ! TU est partie parce que ton petit orgueil mesquin n'as pu se remettre d'une humiliation qui mine de rien t'a sauver la vie !  
- J'étais amoureuse de toi ! Mais ça bien sûr tu t'en contrefiche. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était un exutoire. J'étais quoi exactement pour toi ? Une commodité ?  
- Quelle importance ? Ca ne t'intéressais pas il y a sept ans, je ne vois pas ce que ça changerai maintenant.

Il s'éloigna en se passant la main dans les cheveux avant de stopper près d'un mur. Soudain, il le frappa d'un grand coup de poing.  
- Merde !  
Hermione sursauta. Il était plutôt rare de le voir se laisser aller au point d'exprimer physiquement sa colère. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du aller vers lui. Le prendre dans ses bras et l'apaiser. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait huit ans plus tôt. Mais là, elle en était incapable. Remuer tous ces souvenirs avait fait ressurgir sa peine et elle ne put que ce laisser glisser à terre. Elle garda la tête baissée, les yeux fixés au sol, tendant désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

Combien de temps s'écoula, aucun des deux n'auraient pu le dire.  
Puis la jeune femme entendit les pas de son mari, étouffés par l'épais tapis. Il s'érrêta près d'elle et sans même un regard lui murmura :  
- Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais te voir, Hermione. Et n'eut été Théodore j'aurai tenu ma promesse. Mais maintenant tu es ma compagne que tu le veuille ou non. Si tu veux partir, libre à toi ; mais seulement après m'avoir donné un fils.  
Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
- Je vais te laisser un instant. Quand je reviendrai tu sera couchée dans ce lit et tu n'en bougeras pas avant demain matin.  
Et il sortit.

Hermione resta stupéfaite. Cette fois s'en était trop. Depuis maintenant trois semaine, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour limiter les frictions entre Draco et elle, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de ce comporter comme le pire des imbéciles.  
A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce qu'elle lui ouvre les jambes sur demande ? Plutôt mourir que de le laisser la traiter ainsi. Elle releva la tête et sourit. Un plan machiavélique était en train de germer dans son esprit. Elle allait lui faire payer les tourments qu'il lui avait infligé sept ans plus tôt, et avec les intérêts.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Draco déambula sans but dans les couloirs pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il était fou de rage. Comment cette petite imbécile avait-elle pu lui sortir ça ? Une commodité ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Bien sur il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais leur aventure à Poudlard était à ce jour sa relation la plus longue. Remarque, deux ans ça fait beaucoup ; surtout pour des adolescents. Une commodité ; non mais j'te jure !  
Il l'aurait épousé sept ans plus tôt si elle n'avait pas déconné. Merlin, il était fou amoureux d'elle à l'époque. Quand elle était partie, il lui avait fallu un bon bout de temps pour recommencer à vivre normalement. « L'as-tu jamais fait ? » demanda une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il avait besoin d'air. Draco se dirigea vers la remise à balais et enfourcha son Thundergleam. Il prit son élan et survola le parc, tournant au hasard sans vraiment voir où il allait.

Hermione. Il l'avait toujours prise pour une fille intelligent, mais elle pouvait être si obtuse parfois. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas cru cette nuit là. Et surtout, comment c'était elle fait capturer ?  
Il avait cru mourir lorsqu'il l'avait vue enchaînée au mur dans les oubliettes du château en ruine où se cachait le Lord. Et une deuxième fois quand Il avait lu dans son esprit et découvert l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'Il ne s'acharne pas trop sur elle avait été de lui dire qu'il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle. Que ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe comme il y en avait beaucoup chez les adolescents. Et quand elle s'était mise à pleurer – plus de rage que de peine lui avait-il semblé – il l'avait giflé, sachant que cette gifle lui épargnerait probablement un doloris. Elle ne l'avait jamais compris et avait pris au pied de la lettre toutes les horreurs qu'il avait débité ce soir là, sans savoir que chacune de ses paroles lui perçait le cœur à lui aussi.

Une commodité.

Puisqu'elle le prenait ainsi, c'est ce qu'elle serait désormais. Plus d'attache ; plus de sentiments. Après tout c'était courant les couples qui ne tenaient que pour la façade. Ses parents constituaient une exception, il le savait. Et encore, ils s'étaient mariés par devoir. Ils avaient eut de la chance, c'est tout. Et apparemment, lui avait épuisé son stock de chance pendant la guerre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Oh ben tiens, c'est fini. Quel dommage... bon d'accord j'arrête de vous embêter. J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plu (plut? plû ? Ah la conjugaison, j'te jure!) et que vous avez survécu à l'idée que papa Lulu et môman Cissa aient une vie privée...vivante. Je ne suis pas sûre que cette scène était absolument indispensable, mais à moi, elle plaît. Nous entrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet : que ce passe-t-il quand on force des tête de mules à cohabiter ?  
a- ils se tapent dessus  
b- ils se font des coup de vache à répétition  
c- ils veulent se faire la guerre mais ils se plaisent bien quand même  
d- Brandon demande à Kelly de lui prêter sa 106, mais Jason l'apprend et tente de vendre un soda à la cacahuète à Sigourney _

_Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de "Une seconde d'inattention"_

_Tou bi continuède_

_Challenge : on vise les 200 reviews, juste pour le fun ( une scène spéciale avec Draco pour la 200ème, en exclusivité mondiale par mail)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà un chapitre tout neuf écrit presque d'une traite ! Tout le monde fait un gros bisou à YvyLeeWood qui m'a écrit un message tellement gentil qu'il m'a motivée pour écrire ce chapitre tout de suite. Clap, clap, clap pour Yvy.  
Donc comme promis, voici un chapitre plein de suspense, de 106, de gens avec des noms américains et de beurre de cacahuète ! Mais non, je vous fait marcher. Voici l'heure des remerciements de reviews. Si vous n'en avez pas c'est que vous êtes des méchants qui n'en laissent pas ou des gentil à qui j'ai déjà répondu._

foufie, sheryne, ladyalienor, Lady Hope, nees, Lil'Ashura, BA de Danone, lauralavoiepelletier, wiwi love-hermy, emma : pas de panique, je la finirai cette fic. Et je ne vous ferai plus de frayeur genre je prend des pauses ; ça fait trois fois que j'essaie mais ces persos n'arrêtent pas de me trotter dans le crâne, les méchants !  
fanfiction-hp, c'est super gentil de me faire de la pub ; seulement comme je suis un peu guedin sur les bords j'ai pô trouvé.  
Alba, su un jour je publie en livre je te préviendrai. mais comme il faudrait attendre que HP tombe dans le domaine publique, ça ne sera pas avant un siècle et demi à peu près. Tu peux attendre jusque là ?  
ttazz, mon autre fic s'appelle "les autres et l'ordre du phénix", l'histoire commence juste après le tome 4 et s'étale jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort version moi-même donc après les années Poudlard. J'en suis au début de la 5ème année donc il n'y aura pas de révélations fracassante pour cette fic si, ce serait même l'inverse.  
marie-loup, merci beaucoup pour ta review,mais pourrais-tu éclaircire un point s'il te plaît ? Que veux dire "gruger son ordi" ? je suis dans des abîmes de perplexité.  
harrypotter2094, merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir.

_maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Ralala, ça ne va pas du tout ça...j'avais dis 200 reviews, bande de méchant ! Pour la peine je ne vous écrit qu'un mot sur deux , na !_

_Bonne lecture (si vous le pouvez) _

Hermione fourbue quatre qu' subissait entraînement de Elle la par heures danse êtes trop et ma enchaînait une d' des de à Nous sommes des les existent vous directement d' mise situation déjeuner sa duègne avait les en de maris pour instant deux prenaient leurs dans petit de

_hahaha ! je vous ai eus ! Et bien vous voyez que j'ai des moyens de pressions. _

_Que tous ceux qui veulent des bisous dans ce chapitre lèvent la main ! A quand même ! et ben vous n'allez pas être déçu il y en a. Que tous ceux qui veulent des gentils câlin lèvent la main ! C'est bizarre c'est les même. Et ben vousallez être déçu, y'en a pas. par contre j'ai écrit le mot papate, le mot yeux et le mot cou. C'est-y pas du méga spoiler ça ? On dit merci qui ?  
_

_Plus sérieusement, voici le chapitre avec tous les mots ; vous verrez sa change tout._

_Bonne lecture _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_  
_

Hermione était fourbue. Voici quatre jours qu'elle subissait l'entraînement intensif de Narcissa. Elle commençait la journée par deux heures de danse – « Vous êtes bien trop grosse et pataude, ma chère » - enchaînait par une heure d'apprentissage des règles de maintient à table – « Nous ne sommes pas des papous, les couverts existent, servez-vous en » - directement suivi d'une mise en situation, le déjeuner. Heureusement sa blonde duègne lui avait épargné les repas en compagnie de leurs maris respectifs pour l'instant. Les deux femmes prenaient tous leurs repas dans le petit salon de Narcissa – « Tenez-vous droite et porter votre couvert à votre bouche, non l'inverse » – ce qui lui permettait d'échapper aux sarcasmes de Lucius tout en préparant l'aménagement ses appartements. L'après-midi était rempli par les cours d'élocution, de calligraphie – « votre écriture est certes nette, mais elle manque de style ma chère » - et c'est avec un plaisir qu'elle ne pensait pas atteindre en ce bas monde qu'Hermione voyait arriver 17h30, début de son temps libre. Sa belle-mère l'attendait chaque soir à 19h30 précises – « la ponctualité est la politesse des rois, mon enfant » - ce qui lui laissait deux heures pleines pour faire enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se dépêchait alors de sortir de ce manoir où elle étouffait. La jeune femme en était venue à penser qu'elle mourrait à petit feu si elle ne trouvait pas un exutoire rapidement.  
Et ses nuits… Ah ! Ses nuits.  
Après sa dernière altercation avec Draco, elle avait décidé de faire profil bas pour émousser sa vigilance. Lorsqu'il était rentré, plus de trois heures après son départ, elle était en effet bien sagement couchée dans leur lit. Il s'était glissé sans un mot près d'elle, sans la toucher, sans même tenter de voir si elle était toujours réveillée. Elle s'était tendue comme un arc, attendant des avances qui ne venaient pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormie. A son réveil, il n'était plus là. Les nuits suivantes avaient été semblables. Draco rentrait à pas d'heure, s'allongeait et ne bougeait plus, se levait avant elle et disparaissait toute la journée.  
« Et bien ce n'est pas demain que je serai mère » avait-elle pensé, sans savoir si elle s'en réjouissait ou le regrettait. « Ce doit être la grossesse de Gin qui me travaille » décida-t-elle.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait décidé de passer chez ses parents récupérer quelques-unes de ses anciennes affaires. Le rythme que lui faisait suivre Narcissa commençait à faire son effet et la jeune femme avait perdu quelques centimètres de tour de taille – « Ne vous réjouissez-pas trop vite, ma chère, les premiers sont les plus faciles » - et elle voulait reprendre sa garde robe de jeune fille avant de perdre aussi son pantalon. Elle prit le bus puis le train, se rappelant avec plaisir les virées qu'elle faisait adolescente pendant l'été avec ses amies d'enfances. Arrivée près de chez ses parents, elle traîna un peu du coté de son école primaire. Bien sûr, vu l'heure, elle était fermée et vide. Au loin, une horloge sonna la demie. Plus qu'une heure, si elle ne voulait pas entendre chanter Manon. Elle pressa le pas. Au coin de la rue à 20 mètres de la maison de ses parents, elle plongea dans son sac pour sortir ses clefs sans regarder où elle allait. Elle fit un pas de coté pour évité un poteau électrique qui était rentré au dernier moment dans son champ de vision et rentra dans un mur. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crût. Elle tomba et le mur la rattrapa. Depuis quand les murs avait des bras ? Hermione leva les yeux et son regard croisa des yeux bleus-gris qu'elle connaissait bien.  
- Stephen ! Que fais-tu donc là ?  
Le « mur » la remis sur pied. Stephen Follows. Hermione l'avait rencontré peu après la mort de Voldemort et sa rupture avec Draco. Elle avait eu besoin de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'un homme fort et elle avait pensé pouvoir le faire sur la sienne. Seulement si Stephen pouvait être adorable à ses heures, il était aussi un incurable égoïste égocentrique ce qui avait en définitive été à l'origine de la fin de leur histoire. « A croire que je les attire », pensa-t-elle.  
- Hermione ? Putain, Herm' ça fait trop plaisir de te voir.  
- Euh.. J'en suis ravie aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
- Je bosse toujours pour la même boîte, mais je suis chef de projet maintenant. Et toi ?  
- Toujours dans la recherche.  
- Ah ouais, je me souviens. Les maths c'est ça ?  
Hermione sourit.  
- Oui c'est ça. Je vois que tu continue la muscu, ajouta-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
- Ouais, deux heures par jour. Et toi t'as gardé tes bonnes rondeurs à ce que je vois dit-il en riant.  
Le sourire d'Hermione fondit. Toujours aussi délicat.  
- Mais tu n'étais pas censé avoir déménagé dans le Dorset ? Tu sais avec Claryssa.  
- Ah, euh..hum. On n'est plus ensemble.  
- Comme quoi c'était bien la peine.  
Stephen se rembruni.  
- Je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai fait Herm'. Avec le recul je me dis que c'était toi la bonne. Toi et moi…y'aurait pas moyen de…  
- Euh, non. Ca ne va pas le faire, là.  
- Allez ! Me dis pas que tu m'en veux toujours.  
Il lui décrocha son sourire de petit garçon. Celui qui la faisait craquer à tous les coups quand il la trompait et qu'il demandait pardon.  
- Tu te donne plus d'importance que tu n'en as, Stephen. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne pense plus du tout à toi.  
Stephen rit.  
- Ouais, c'est ça.  
Il se rapprocha encore d'Hermione qui recula d'un pas. Son dos heurta le poteau derrière elle.  
- Je suis même mariée maintenant, dit-elle précipitamment, comme pour se faire une protection.  
Il posa une main sur le poteau, lui bloquant toute possibilité de fuite. Il lui prit la main.  
- Et elle est où ta bague ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.  
- N'y pense même pas. Cracha Hermione en tournant la tête.  
- Tu sais bien que tu ne me résiste pas, murmura le jeune homme.  
Et il l'embrassa. Un gros baiser plein de bave comme il savait si bien les faire. La jeune femme eut un frisson de dégoût qu'il interpréta tout autrement. Hermione l'aurait bien repoussé, mais elle ne voulait pas créer un esclandre, d'autant plus que Stephen était peu dégourdi bien plus que méchant. Il finira bien par s'arrêter pour respirer » se dit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa de toutes ses forces à la dernière théorie du Dr. Leths, attendant que ça passe.

Et cela passa, en effet. Elle sentit soudain Stephen se décoller d'elle et entendit dans la fouler le bruit de la chair cognant la chair. Elle regarda.  
Devant elle Draco faisait face à Stephen. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux alors que la vérité la percutait avec la force d'un boomerang. Dans un état second, elle se rendit à peine compte de ce qui se passait.  
Les deux hommes s'insultaient et se mesuraient du regard. Stephen décocha un coup de poing à son adversaire qui ne prit même pas la peine de l'éviter, se contentant de bloquer son poing d'une main avant de répliquer par un uppercut. Le moldu s'effondra.  
Draco prit alors sa femme par le cou et , la fusillant du regard, transplana devant les grilles du manoir. Il la conduisit dans un coin du parc qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. En d'autre circonstance elle se serait arrêtée pour admirer la vue. Ils marchaient – ou plutôt Draco marchait rapidement en la tenant toujours et elle courait presque pour suivre le rythme – suivant un sentier qui traversait un petit bois. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un belvédère sis sur les rives d'un étang.  
Le sorcier la projeta sur le plancher en bois du petit édifice. Hermione se réceptionna lourdement sur les mains, grimaçant lorsque ses poignets amortirent le choc. Elle se retourna. Debout devant elle, Draco ressemblait à une incarnation de la colère divine. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa bouche était tordue en un rictus de rage qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis plus de huit ans.  
- Draco, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…  
- Tais-toi !

Il sortit sa baguette.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Comme tous les jours, Draco se réveilla à 6h30. Blottie contre lui, Hermione dormait encore à poing fermé. Il la regarda dormir un instant, se laissant émerger doucement du pays des rêves. Hier soir il était encore rentré tard et s'était couché sans un mot. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder après leur dernière dispute. Une partie de lui avait espéré qu'elle lui ouvrirait les bras, mais son moi réaliste se doutait bien qu'elle n'en fasse rien. Il avait raison. Elle était restée couchée sur le coté lui tournant le dos et n'avait pas décroché un mot. Elle avait finit par s'endormir. Dans son sommeil, elle était moins farouche. Il s'était vaguement réveillé vers 3h00 tant il avait chaud. Normal, Hermione était collée à lui, une jambe glissée entre les siennes, la tête sur son épaule, la main sur sa poitrine. Ce contact était bien trop agréable pour qu'il la repousse. Il avait, d'un coup de baguette, défait les couvertures ne laissant que les draps. Au matin, il avait réussit à se glisser hors du lit sans la réveiller, souriant de la voir caresser de la joue son oreiller à lui. Il s'était penché et avait déposé un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle avait murmuré son nom. Après tout peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour eux.

Draco savait bien que sa mère soumettait sa femme à un régime de travail particulièrement intensif. A peu près le même qu'elle avait elle-même suivit après avoir épousé son père, à ceci près que Narcissa avait été élevée pour devenir une Lady, pas Hermione. Le jeune homme préférait lui laisser toute latitude. Comme tous les ans, les Malfoy donnerait un grand bal le jour de l'équinoxe pour marquer le changement de saison et Draco se doutait bien que ses parents en profiteraient pour faire la présentation officielle de sa compagne. La fin août s'approchait à grand pas et Hermione n'aurait pas trop du mois entier pour s'y préparer. Bien sur lui ne la laissait en paix que pour éviter d'entacher le nom des Malfoy, pas du tout par égard pour elle.

Ce dimanche, il avait néanmoins décidé de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Ils ne pourraient pas passer leur vie à se faire la tête ; du moins pas encore. Et comme Hermione semblait très bien se passer de lui, c'était à Draco de faire le premier pas. Il n'avait pas encore digéré ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois – et il lui faudrait bien encore quelque temps avant d'y arriver – mais il s'était décidé à la voir ce soir. Il ferait des efforts pour ne pas être trop désagréable, même s'il ne savait pas encore très bien s'il mourait d'envie de la claquer ou de l'embrasser. Draco rentra donc plus tôt de son rendez-vous avec Blaise et Vincent et se dirigea directement vers sa, non leur chambre. Il n'y trouva sa femme nulle part.  
Il pensa alors à demander à sa mère si elle savait où était son épouse. Toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait sous son toit, Narcissa lui répondit qu'elle était allée récupérer quelques habits chez ses parents. E jeune homme transplana donc près de chez Richounet. Il s'adossa à la grille se disant qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre là. A une vingtaine de pas de lui, un grand blond avait coincé sa petite amie contre un poteau et commençait à l'embrasser. Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel manque de retenue. Le grand blond se rapprocha encore de sa copine et se faisant ce décala un peu sur le coté. Draco se redressa d'un coup. Il venait d'apercevoir un bout de la chevelure de la « copine » et ces cheveux-là, il les reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le couple, saisi l'homme par le col de sa veste et le retournant lui colla son poing dans la figure. Le temps que l'autre se relève, Draco pu voir qu'Hermione avait les yeux fermés. Il reporta son attention sur son amant. La vue de son visage le mit encore plus en colère, si c'était possible.  
Les deux hommes étaient sensiblement de la même taille, leurs épaules aussi larges ; mais Draco semblait musclé plus nerveusement. L'Autre avait des cheveux blonds mi-long à peine une teinte plus foncée que ceux de Draco. La finesse de son visage rappelait la sienne en moins aristocratique, même la couleur de leurs yeux était comparable ceux de l'autre étant à peine plus foncés ; ils présentaient toutefois un regard un peu bovin totalement étranger à Draco.  
L'Autre tenta de le frapper, mais il était si lourd et si lent que le sorcier n'eut même pas à esquiver le coup. Il répliqua d'un coup sec dans l'estomac qui fit l'Autre s'effondrer. Sans plus lui accorder un regard, Draco attrapa sa femme et transplana chez lui.

Il la conduisit dans un coin tranquille du parc. Le jeune homme se sentait pris d'une rage incontrôlée et ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il réglait cette histoire avec Elle. Comment osait-elle ? Cela ne lui suffisait pas de lui sortir des horreurs, il fallait en plus qu'elle s'acharne maintenant à salir son nom ! En pleine rue, devant tout le monde. Et avec son clone raté. Si elle voulait absolument coucher avec un blond aux yeux gris, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller bien loin. A moins qu'il n'ai été son « ami » avant leur mariage. Non, ça ne tenait pas debout. L'autre fiotte lui ressemblait trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Si Hermione voulait jouer à le rendre jaloux, elle avait réussit. Non ! Pas de jalousie. C'est son honneur bafoué qu'il défendait.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au petit belvédère où il venait pêcher enfant avec son père. Draco jeta sa femme au sol. Elle se retourna, toujours à terre, les yeux pleins de peur.  
- Draco, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…  
- Tais-toi !

Il sortit sa baguette.

- Je t'en prie écoute-moi !  
- Je te connaissais plein de défaut, Trésor, mais je ne t'aurai jamais cru aussi salope.  
- Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est lui qui… s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer, supplia-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.  
- Je t'ai dis de te taire !  
Draco se mit à faire les cent pas devant elle comme un fauve qui a repéré sa proie, sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle.  
- Je l'ai croisé par hasard en allant chez mes parents, Draco. Je n'ai rien prémédité du tout.  
- Bien sur, cracha-t-il. Tu marchais tranquillement et par hasard un homme qui me ressemble furieusement t'a sauté dessus. Tu me prends pour un con !  
Consciente de la faiblesse de sa position Hermione se releva. Elle tenta une fois de plus de calmer son mari.  
- Non, c'est… C'est mon ex Draco. Je croyais qu'il avait déménagé et…  
- Et en découvrant qu'il était dans les parages tu t'es dis pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ? Le sexe te manque ?  
- Ne soit pas vulgaire !  
Draco s'arrêta et s'approcha d'elle.  
- Vulgaire ? Ce n'est pas moi qui m'exhibe en pleine rue. Et il ne s'agit pas de vulgarité, Hermione. Tu es MA femme. Entends-moi bien : je me contrefous de ce que tu ferra de ton cul après m'avoir donner un fils ? Mais d'ici là tu me seras fidèle, je ne veux pas élever le bâtard d'un autre.  
- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Draco. C'était un hasard, je te l'ai dis.  
- Non pas encore. Mais mettons les choses au clair, veux-tu ? Aujourd'hui je suis arrivé à temps, mais si j'ai le moindre soupçon d'infidélité de ta part, je te ferais regretter de ne pas être morte. Quant à ton amant, il aura le loisir d'expérimenté les magnifiques techniques de tortures que j'ai apprises grâce à ton ami Potter. Et je te forcerai à regarder.  
La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifiée. Elle savait qu'il parlait sous le coup de la colère et ne ferait jamais rien de ce qu'il disait ; ou plutôt elle l'espérait. Non, il ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible. « Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour apporter toutes ces informations à Harry, pendant la guerre. Peut-être que… Non, je refuse de l'envisager ». Elle déglutit. Son mariage se délitait devant ses yeux et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Des larmes de frustration perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.  
- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas comprendre. Il te ressemble parce qu'a l'époque je tentais désespérément de te retrouver. Sortir avec lui a été une erreur, mais il y a six ans de cela. Je ne voulais que toi, mais tu n'étais pas là.  
- A qui la faute ? Tu dis que tu ne voulais que moi, mais tu me fuis comme la peste. Tu es donc folle ou menteuse. Laquelle est-ce Hermione ? Tu me semble bien saine d'esprit à moi.  
La jeune femme posa ses mains puis son front sur la poitrine de son mari. Elle se mit à sangloter.  
- Pardon. Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Quand j'ai voulu revenir vers toi tu n'étais plus là… tu as raison, je suis trop orgueilleuse. Autant que toi, c'est pour dire. Mais s'il te plaît crois-moi, aujourd'hui il ne s'est rien passé. Je n'ai rien fait. Il m'a vue et m'a sauté dessus.

Draco resta immobile. C'était trop facile. Elle pleurait et il lui cédait tout et n'importe quoi. Mais pas cette fois. Il était trop en colère contre elle. A la colère cependant commençait à se mêler une autre émotion. Le contact de ce corps contre le sien, son odeur à elle. Tout cela commençait à lui mettre les sens en ébullition.  
Il la repoussa brutalement contre la barrière du belvédère et captura ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser brutal, sauvage qui les laissa pantelants. Aucune tendresse, juste du désir. A bout de souffle il se détacha d'elle. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, ne cherchant à cacher ni sa colère, ni son envie d'elle.  
- J'étais sérieux, Mia. La prochaine fois tu regretteras de ne pas être morte.

Et il partit.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner. Voilà qui risquait de sérieusement compliquer son plan. Elle n'avait jamais pensé utiliser la jalousie contre lui et elle s'en félicitait. Draco était bien trop bouillant pour qu'elle puisse le contrôler sur ce terrain là. Ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il ait envie d'elle à en crever. Elle voulait l'amener à lui manger dans la main. « Vraiment ? Demanda une petite voix au fond de sa tête. Souviens-toi comme c'était bon lorsque vous étiez complice ; lorsque que vous riiez ensemble et qu'il te prenait dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas sa soumission que tu veux, c'est lui tout entier ». Elle sentit une goutte couler sur son menton et leva la main pour voir ce que c'était. Du sang ; l'une de ses lèvres était ouverte. Hermione eut un sourire de dérision. Bien trop bouillant en vérité.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Draco marcha à grandes enjambées rageuses jusqu'au manoir. Il poussa les lourdes portes et commença à monter les escaliers. A mi-hauteur il s'arrêta et claque dans ses doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison. L'un des petits êtres apparut aussitôt devant lui, la patate lui servant de nez lui touchant les genoux tant il était incliné bas.  
- Blinky, madame mon épouse se trouve dans le parc. Ramène-la au manoir, je ne veux pas qu'elle se perde.  
Il crut que la petite créature allait bondir de joie de se voir confier une mission aussi importante. Elle se redressa, opina du chef, s'inclina une nouvelle fois et disparut. Le sorcier reprit sa montée. A l'étage il eut la surprise de croiser sa mère.  
- Mon fils j'aimerai assez que vous m'accordiez un instant si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.  
Draco intrigué leva un sourcil.  
- Je suis à votre disposition, mère.  
Narcissa le conduisit dans son boudoir et prit place dans l'ottomane dont elle caressa distraitement le siège. Draco préféra rester debout appuyé au manteau de la cheminée.  
- Que se passe-t-il exactement entre vous ? Je me rends compte que la tension qui existe entre vous est trop importante pour être nouvelle.  
Draco se raidi. Si sa mère commençait à mettre son nez dans ses affaires, il n'était pas sorti. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de demi-réponse. Il décida donc de jouer cartes sur table.  
- Hermione et moi n'avons pas apprécié de nous retrouver, mère. Nous avions chacun de notre coté décidé de ne plus jamais nous revoir et il nous est extrêmement difficile de cohabiter.  
- Je crois comprendre. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Quand était-ce ?  
- Deux ans. Nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter au cours de notre sixième année d'étude et nous avons rompu le lendemain de la disparition du Lord Noir.  
Narcissa s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa la joue de la main, plongeant son regard azur dans ses prunelles orage.  
- Et tu n'as jamais pu l'oublier n'est-ce pas ?  
Draco baissa les yeux.  
- Non, souffla-t-il. Et je me rends compte que je ne le pourrais probablement pas, dans les circonstances actuelles.  
- Fort bien. Un mariage d'amour est un cadeau béni des dieux, mon fils. Je suis heureuse que vous en ayez fait un.  
- Si cet amour est unilatéral une telle union ressemble plutôt à un enfer, maman.  
Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le front de son géant de fils.  
- Il est bon que tu aie à cœur d'être un Malfoy, Draco ; mais n'oublie pas que tu es aussi un Black, et que personne ne peut résister au charme des Black. Quand ils s'en donnent la peine.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Et ben qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans môman Cissa j'vous jure ! L'objectif de review monte à 220 et cettefois je m'y tiendrai, même si on m'écrit les plus gentils mots de la Terre ! (et, je crois). Et la scène spéciale 200ème est toujours offerte aussi (offre valable pour une personne dans la limite des stocks disponibles, tirage au sort effectué sous contrôle d'huissier, coût total du crédit 17 millions d'euros)_

_Tou bi continuède _


	12. Chapter 12

_And the winner is..._

_Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup les filles et les gars (z'avez vu j'y ai pensé) d'avoir participé à mon grand jeu de la review premier du nom.Mais avant de donner le nom de la gagnante les traditionnels remerciements :_

Sheryne, Alba, le poisson rouge, harrypotter2094, ombre et lumière, Lili.Draco.Malfoy, lulu, harmony, ladybird, camille : PAS DE PANIQUE, la suite arrive. C'est juste que j'ai un peu bloquer sur la fin, au début elle était toute naze, j'ai du la refaire.  
Sophie, LolAa, Lizzie, drakichou, vamala : merci pour la review, vous avez fait avancer le jeu.  
ludi : c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal le Drcao en colère. je me suis bein amusée à l'imaginer.  
ladyHope : ne t'inquète pas pour mes objectifs de review ; c'est plus un délire qu'autre chose et je posterai la suite quoiqu'il arrive. Ne le prends surtout pas comme un caprice ou je ne sais quoi, ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est plus du "tiens, est-ce qu'elle vont y arriver" et généralement, vous dépassez largement la cible (cf cette fois ci : 239 pour 220)  
One-take-watson, merci pour cette pluie de compliments, c'est super gentil.  
Lea : pour répondre à ta question bisou? pas bisou ? et bien...je te laisse découvrir. (ouh ! l'auteur sadique)  
Alexandra : alors comme ça on zape ma fic pour aller voire le foot ? C'était quoi comme match ? Pour ma part je ne regarde que les matchs du Brésil, origine oblige.  
marie-loup : je vote pour les reviews en canadien ! Youpi ! Comme ça j'apprendrai plein de nouveau mot

_E__t le nom de la gagante que vous attendez tous est...DINOU ! Bon je sais normalement ça aurait du être Gisou, je sais. mais Gisou est ma coloq', donc elle a accès à tous mes textes en avant première, elle ne va pas avoir en plus le grand-prix, non mais j'te jure !_

_Et donc voilà la scène de Dinou, comme je l' avais promis :_

Elle était dans cette boîte depuis déjà deux heure. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi c'était-elle laissé entraînée par ses amies ?- Tu va t'éclater tu verras, c'est trop cool les boîtes de nuit !  
Comme si on pouvait s'éclater a vaguement essayer de remuer dans une pièce enfumée, surchauffée où on était séré comme des sardines. Amanda, Dinou pour les intimes, avait définitivement une autre idée de l'amusement.  
Ca faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que ses amies l'avaient abandonnée sur dans un fauteuil, renonçant à essayer de la traîner sur la piste.  
La jeune femme se leva. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle serait bien rentrée mais à cette heure-ci il ne fallait plus compter sur les transports en commun et elle n'ayant pas de voiture elle était dépendante du reste du groupe. Heureusement pour elle cette discothèque était équipée d'une terrasse où elle pourrait enfin prendre l'air. Elle monta les marches conduisant au toit et accueillit avec soulagement la brise qui sécha presque instantanément la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'était accumulée sur sa peau. Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
Le décor était aussi factice que celui des salles aux niveaux inférieurs. Des palmiers et des fougères en plastique véritable côtoyait des bancs fluorescents. Avec un soupir elle s'installa dans l'un des sièges les plus éloignés de la porte, près d'un coin d'ombre.  
Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne le savait plus. Dinou s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle avait perdu le fil du temps à peine assise. A moitié somnolente, elle rêvassait. Dans ses songes elle était emmenée par un magnifique jeune homme dans un hôtel cinq étoiles en Guadeloupe. Elle profitait du soleil, de la mer et des nuits avec son amoureux.  
Elle fut brutalement sortie de sa rêverie par une présence rien moins qu'amicale près d'elle.  
- Alors poupée, tu t'ennuie ? Je peux t'occuper si tu veux.  
S'ensuivirent les rires gras d'une bande de gars avinés.  
Dinou respira un grand coup. Inutile de leur montrer sa peur, ça ne ferait que les exciter et ils ne semblaient pas en avoir besoin.  
- Non ça va, je vous remercie. J'attends mon copain.  
- Ouais c'est ça. Ca fait trop longtemps que t'es là, nous prends pas pour des cons. Hein, qu'elle nous prend pour des cons les gars.  
Des voix désincarnées lui répondirent. Combien étaient-ils ? Dinou n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Elle envisagea rapidement les options qui se présentaient à elle : la fuite ? Non, ils étaient entre elle et la sortie ; parlementer ? Ils semblaient au delà de toute compréhension, alors soutenir une conversation n'en parlons pas. Elle commençait à paniquer sérieusement.  
Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-elle suivit ses copines de merde qui n'étaient pas là quand elle en avait besoin. Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Non, surtout ne pas leur montrer…  
- Ah, tu es là ! Je te cherchait partout.  
Un autre homme venait de les rejoindre. Il écarta sans ménagement les gars qui se dressaient entre elle et lui pour la rejoindre.  
- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui collant un verre dans la main. Je suis désolé il y avait du monde au bar.  
Il se pencha vers son oreille, comme s'il allait l'embrasser dans le cou.  
- Jouez le jeu, souffla-t-il.  
- Ah, euh merci.  
- Mais de rien mon amour.  
Le jeune homme la prit par la taille et fit face à ses assaillants qui avaient l'air un peu décontenancés. Il s'avança, comme pour traverser le groupe quand celui qui passait pour le chef lui coupa la route.  
- Et tu crois allez où comme ça, avec la poulette ?  
- La poulette, comme tu dis est avec moi. C'est très gentil d'avoir veillé sur elle, mais je suis de retour, donc tu peux dégager.  
- Et si je veux pas.  
Son sauveur la lâcha et s'avança vers le chef.  
- Alors nous risquons d'avoir un petit problème.  
Il avait dit ça d'une voix très basse, presque un grondement. Bien que seul contre cinq adversaire – Dinou pouvait les voir tous distinctement maintenant – il agissait comme si c'était eux qui étaient en infériorité. Le chef flancha.  
- C'est bon, mec. T'affole pas on disait ça pour rigoler.  
- Je suis mort de rire. Maintenant dégagez.  
Ils détalèrent tous sans demander leur reste.  
Dinou s'approcha de lui.  
- Merci.  
Il se tourna vers elle, un sourie aux lèvres.  
- Mais de rien chère demoiselle.  
Elle pouvait maintenant détailler son visage. Il avait les traits fins et aristocratique ; un long nez pointu qui chez un autre aurait fait penser à un bec lui donnait simplement du caractère ; ses lèvres bien que fines semblait un appel constant aux baisers. Dinou sentit sa bouche se désecher. La lumière orange des réverbères altérait toutes les couleurs, mais ses cheveux semblait si clairs que Dinou en déduisit qu'ils étaient blancs, formant un saisissant contraste avec son visage si jeune. Et ses yeux. Impossible de définir leur teinte. En les regardant, Dinou se rappela la lueur utilisée habituellement pour les yeux de vampires au cinéma. Un homme pouvait-il avoir des yeux semblable ?  
- Vous ne devriez pas rester seule, ce n'est pas prudent.  
Dinou redescendit sur terre. Elle eut un pauvre sourire.  
- Je sais, mais je ne peux plus rester à l'intérieur. J'y étouffe.  
- Alors pourquoi venir dans une boîte de nuit.  
Et Dinou lui raconta comment elle s'était laissée entraînée par ses amies.  
- Je vois, dit-il simplement à la fin. Alors restons ici.  
- Oh non, je ne voudrait pas vous retenir.  
Le jeune homme lui sourit et l'entraîna vers le banc dont elle s'était levée un peu plus tôt.  
Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à bavarder. Se racontant tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Pour une fois, Dinou se sentait juste bien. Elle avait l'impression qu'avec lui elle pouvait tout dire sans passer pour une idiote, rire à une blague débile sans passer pour une gourde. En un mot elle se sentait bien.  
C'est avec une tristesse certaine qu'elle vit poindre l'aube, signal de fin d'une soirée qui au bout du compte avait été fantastique. Le videur de la boîte les rejoignit sur la terrasse.  
- On ferme, dit-il, laconique.  
Le jeune homme la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée ou Dinou rejoignit ses amies.  
- A te voilà, on t'a cherchée partout !  
Elles n'avaient pas du chercher bien loin, et pas bien longtemps non plus.  
- pas étonnant que tu nous aie lachées, dit Coralie avec un regard appréciateur en direction de son compagnon.  
Il se tourna vers Dinou. Et l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prenant la main.  
- Ca a été un plaisir.  
Et il partit.  
Dinou le regarda s'éloigner et tourner au coin de la rue. Elle se tourna vers ses copines.  
- Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
Au creux de sa main elle sentait le petit papier que son sauveur avait glissé dans sa main avant de partir.  
Les filles se dirigèrent vers la voitures et Dinou en profita pour lire son message.  
« Draco 06….. »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous avez aimé (j'en ai marre de la conjugaison de verbe plaire, c'est soulant). promis je referrai un autre jeu un de ces quatre ; dès que j'aurai trouver de nouvelles règles débiles._

_Nous voici à l'heure d'arrêter mon blabla (mais que serait un chapitre sans mon blabla? Qui a dit "meilleur"!). Je vous retrouve en bas (ouais, ouais, on sait comme d'hab).  
_

_Bonne lecture _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hermione regarda Draco partir, toujours appuyée sur la rembarde. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait lui faire mal – enfin, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Elle s'en tirait avec une lèvre fendue et des poignets douloureux.  
« Super, se dit elle, encore une scène comme ça et je pourrai pointer chez les femmes battues… »  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. Physiquement ça allait. Non, c'était dans sa tête que ça n'allait plus. « mais qu'est-ce qui cloche ces derniers temps ?» Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit le fait d'avoir revu Draco qui la rendait si faible. Elle l'avait vu au moins une fois par semaine pendant six mois et ça c'était très bien passé. Du moins pas trop mal. Mais depuis un mois, depuis leur mariage, elle subissait sans réagir. Bon d'accord, elle avait déjà décidé de faire payer Draco, mais il serait temps de passer à l'action.  
Et cette manie de se laisser faire par Narcissa. Ce n'est pas vraiment que sa belle-mère était méchante, mais ses petites remarques à tout bout de champ commençait vraiment à la soûler.

La jeune femme se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements. Bon maintenant il fallait rentrer.  
Elle se dirigea vers le sentier où elle avait vu partir son mari. Après une cinquantaine de mètres elle arriva à une intersection à cinq branches. « Super ! ». Elle en choisit une au hasard et continua sa route, s'étonnant de ne toujours pas voir le manoir après dix minutes de marche. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que le parc était aussi grand. A ce rythme elle pourrait marcher pendant des jours avant qu'on la retrouve affamée et assoiffée au pied d'un chêne.  
Heureusement qu'on était en août, les jours étaient encore long. Elle n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver perdue dans un bois au milieu de la nuit.  
Elle sursauta en se retournant d'un coup quand un craquement sec se fit entendre derrière elle.  
Un elfe de maison se tenait derrière elle, son nez lui touchant presque les genoux.  
- Bonsoir Madame. Je suis Blinky. Monsieur Draco m'a envoyé vous ramener à la maison, Madame.  
- Intéressant. Il t'envoie ramasser ses jouets quand il les égare. Il n'aurait pas pu venir lui même ?  
Le petit elfe se troubla et un désespoir certains envahit ses grands yeux sombres.  
- Blinky est un bon elfe, madame. Il fait se qu'on lui dit sans demander d'explication.  
Il semblait au bord de la panique.  
- Oui c'est vrai Blinky, tu es un bon elfe. Rentrons veux-tu ?  
L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau et s'engagea sans hésitation sur le sentier. Il jetait de temps en temps à sa nouvelle maîtresse des regards angoissées, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'à tout instant elle lui pose encore une question piège. Il eut l'air infiniment soulagé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Blinky s'inclina une fois de plus et disparut.

Hermione qui avait (enfin) réussit à s'orienter dans ce dédale qu'était le manoir se dirigea vers l'aile des invités où Draco-l'abruti-de-service et elle logeaient en attendant la fin des travaux. Elle marchait à grand pas sur le tapis lorsqu'elle vit s'approcher une silhouette qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des années, mais néanmoins familière.  
- Miss Granger, où plutôt Mrs Malfoy. Permettez moi de vous présenter mes félicitations et mes vœux de bonheur pour votre récent mariage. A voir l'état dans lequel vous êtes, je suppose que ce n'est pas superflu.  
- Professeur Rogue ? Quelle surprise, je ne pensait pas vous rencontrer ici.  
- Je me doutait que je vous verrai, mais dans un élan d'optimisme incontrôlé j'espérait vous éviter.  
Ok, la journée continuait dans le même style pourissimale. Rogue s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et désigna sa lèvre blessée.  
- Avez-vous récemment opté pour la lutte ? Il me semblait pourtant que Narcissa préconisait la danse à tout le monde.  
- Je… je suis tombée.  
Son ancien professeur la regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis :  
- Suivez-moi je vous prie.  
Probablement la force de l'habitude, Hermione le suivit sans discuter. Il la conduisit dans les sous-sol de l'aile des Maîtres et entra dans une petite pièce pleine de nécessaires à potions. A croire que Rogue avait besoin d'un certain habitat pour survivre.  
- Mrs Malfoy, croyez le ou non, mais je m'y connais suffisamment en blessure pour reconnaître les conséquences d'une chute ; et ceci ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie.  
- Où voulez-vous en venir, professeur ?  
Il prit un siège et la regarda pensivement.  
- Arrêtons les faux semblant Hermione. Vous êtes consciente je suppose d'avoir mis les pieds dans un nid de vipère. Avez-vous réellement crût qu'avoir épousé Draco vous ferait être acceptée de ses parents ? Il a peut-être pu passer au dessus de ses préjugés – quoique ce mariage « secret » me laisse à penser le contraire – mais pour les Malfoy, vous êtes et resterez une enfant de moldue. Si vous vous laisser marcher sur les pieds maintenant, vous êtes faite.  
- Pourquoi me dîtes vous cela ?  
- Quand j'ai rencontré Lucius, j'avais onze ans. Et la toute première chose qu'il m'a dite c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de place sur Terre pour les sang-mêlé.  
- Voilà qui lui ressemble bien.  
- C'est mon ami depuis plus de trente ans maintenant, et il me respecte au point d'avoir mis ma naissance de coté et fait de moi le parrain de son fils contre l'avis de sa famille. Mais je me suis battu pour ça. C'est à vous de mener votre combat maintenant.  
- Joli discours.  
- Je déteste voir mes bons étudiants échouer. Lucius vous a donné une chance ; une seule. Ne la gâchez pas.  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre, Rogue venait de lui transmettre une information, rien de plus, rien de moins. Bien sur il avait raison, et ne faisait là que renforcer la décision qu'elle avait prise au belvédère. Mais sa stratégie était peut-être à revoir.  
La jeune femme observa à la dérobée son ancien professeur. Les années ne l'avaient pas plus épargné que les autres, même si à l'approche de la cinquantaine il avait gardé une chevelure étonnement sombre – et lui semblait-il un peu moins grasse – son visage était parcouru de petites rides. Il avait toujours la même silhouette et la jeune femme supposa qu'il devait toujours terroriser ses élèves. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si seulement les étudiantes savaient… une fois elle avaient du soigner Rogue au retour d'une mission pour l'Ordre et avait découvert que son professeur ronchon cachait une sacré musculature sous sa robe d'oiseau de mauvaise augure. Heureusement pour lui, il la cachait bien ; sinon il aurait eu à affronter un problème typiquement Lockartien : une meute d'adolescentes pré-pubères emourachées.  
- Je suis ravi de découvrir que l'étude de mon physique vous amuse, Mrs.  
- Que nenni, Professeur. Je me rappelais simplement avec délices les douces années que je passai à étudier à Poudlard.  
Rogue la regarda, le regard insondable.  
- Un excès de Narcissa peut avoir cet effet, dit-il pince sans rire.  
Les deux sorciers remontèrent et se séparèrent d'une poignée de main, chacun allant vaquer à ses affaires.

Hermione se rendit directement dans sa chambre, et fut assez surprise d'y trouver son mari. Celui-ci semblait plutôt gêné et ne la regardait pas directement. La jeune femme sourit. Pour une fois ce serait à elle de jouer un peu.  
Elle commença par ôter son petit gilet, puis ses chaussures. Elle enleva ensuite son T-shirt qu'elle alla déposer sur une chaise près de Draco. Maintenat en jean et soutien gorge, elle s'adressa à lui.  
- Peux –tu dire à ta mère que je ne compte pas dîner avec elle ce soir ?  
Draco s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
Sa voix était aussi posée que d'habitude et la jeune femme en vit à douter de l'efficacité de sa mise en scène. En le regardant, elle s'aperçut cependant qu'il avait le yeux un peu trop brillant pour quelqu'un de parfaitement calme. « Continuons », se dit-elle.  
- Je préfère dîner en bas avec ton père et toi. Il est temps, non ?  
Elle appela un elfe de maison, l'informa de sa décision puis, dès qu'il fut partit, fit glisser son pantalon qui alla rejoindre son maillot. Hermione farfouilla ensuite dans un tiroir, faisant semblant de rassembler son nécessaire de douche. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit que Draco lui tournait maintenant le dos, perdu dans la contemplation du tableaux qui lui faisait face. « Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ». Elle défit son soutient gorge et le lança vers les habits qu'elle avait enlever un peu plus tôt. Se faisant, il frôla la main de son mari qui la retira vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.  
Hermione émit un petit rire, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.  
- Draco ! appela-t-elle.  
Nouveau raclement de gorge.  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai oublié mon nécessaire sur le lit. Tu veux bien me l'apporter ?  
- Tu peux venir le chercher toi même !  
- Ne fais pas l'enfant, je suis toute mouillée !  
Draco soupira. Elle le faisait exprès, bien sûr. D(abord cette espèce de strip-tease improvisé et maintenant ça. Elle voulait le rendre fou, à coup sur. Quoique des deux c'était évidemment elle la plus folle : il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles et voilà qu'elle essayait de l'allumer – non, elle y réussissait parfaitement. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme (un record pour lui) et la savoir se baladant en petite tenue à quelques mètres commençait à provoquer une certaine tension dans son pantalon. Il prit sur le lit la pochette qu'elle y avait déposé et entra dans la salle de bain.  
Elle était dans le tub, ses cheveux remontés sur son crâne. En le voyant elle fit mine de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous la mousse, mais il pouvait parfaitement deviner la naissance de ses seins. Elle avait les jambes repliées et l'un de ses genoux dépassait de l'eau. Drcao n'avait jamais réalisé qu'un genou pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir érotique.  
Il sortit de sa contemplation, les joues un peu roses, et lui tendit la pochette.  
- Merci dit-elle avec un sourire.  
Draco se sentait aussi gêné qu'un puceau devant sa première conquête. Il resta immobile un instant, ne sachant s'il valait mieux partir ou rester.  
- Houlà, tu a vu l'heure ! Il va falloir se dépêcher si on ne veux pas faire hurler ta mère. Bien sur on aurait plus vite fait de se laver ensemble, mais j'ai presque fini. Je te laisse la place. Tu me passe ma serviette, s'il te plaît ?  
Le jeune homme avait senti son cœur – était-ce bien son cœur ? – palpiter à l'idée de partager son bain. Les images d'autres bains en sa compagnie refirent surface. Il secoua la tête et lui tendit la toile, avant de déguerpir dans la chambre. Hermione l'y rejoignit quelques instants plus tard toute enrubannée dans la serviette.  
- Dépêche toi ou nous serons en retard !  
Draco lui adressa le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue et prit un bain express, froid vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et la rejoignit habillé de pied en cap pour le dîner. Hermione portait une longue robe écrue robe au bustier asymétrique qui dévoilait son épaule droite et son dos.  
- Tu le fait exprès ?  
- Pardon ? de quoi ? lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire ingénu.  
- Tu sais très bien que mon père n'aime pas la mode moldue. Dans la journée passe encore, tu peux cacher tes fringues sous ta robe, mais pour le dîner…là tu abuse.  
- De toute façon il sait parfaitement que je suis fille de moldue. Il ne doit pas s'attendre à mieux de ma part alors…autant être à l'aise, non ? Tu viens ? fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
Elle s'engagea résolument dans le couloir sans l'attendre et il dut allonger le pas pour la rattraper. C'est avec sa main poser sur son bras, comme il convient à une Dame, qu'ils franchirent ensemble les portes de la salle à manger.

« mazette, pensa Hermione, on pourrait manger à 10 à cette table sans ce gêner des coudes ».  
La pièce était décorée dans des tons verts foncés alliés comme partout à la couleur sombre du chêne. A croire que c'était le seul bois utilisé dans tout le manoir. La table parfaitement cirée était dressée pour quatre convives. Les chaises, dont les moulures du dossiers reprenaient celles des pieds de la table, présentaient des sièges en cuir - de Cordoue évidemment – orné de fleurs et autres motifs bucoliques.  
Les parents Malfoy arrivèrent juste derrière eux, accompagnés de Severus, et ils prirent place ensemble à table, les hommes reculant les chaises pour leurs épouses respectives avant de s'asseoir à leur tour. Lucius était en bout de table, Narcissa à sa droite, Hermione à sa gauche, Draco à coté d'Hermione et Severus en face de lui. A peine furent-ils installés que les assiettes à potages se remplirent de consommé de volaille.  
Hermione fit bien attention à se conformer aux conseils de Narcissa sans en avoir l'air, malgré les regards peu amènes que lui lançait la maîtresse de maison. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Lucius la fusillait du regard depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue alors que Rogue lui avait décroché ce qui aurait pu passer pour une ébauche d'embryon de tentative de sourire s'il ne provenait de lui.  
Au consommé succédèrent des bouchées à la reine, puis des pavés de saumons au riz sauvage, le fromage et enfin le plateau de desserts, chaque plat étant séparé du suivant par du sorbet à la menthe. A son plus grand soulagement, Hermione fit honneur à Draco en se comportant comme une parfaite lady Malfoy.

A la fin du repas, après que les convives se furent rendus dans le salon attenant pour déguster un digestif, les conversations qui jusque là étaient plutôt sporadiques débutèrent réellement.  
- Draco, avez vous commencez a vous pencher sur la problématique que je vous ai soumise la semaine dernière ? Demanda Lucius.  
- Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de cette… entreprise soyez-en certain.  
- Il est heureux que vous ayez à cœur de la réussir.  
Hermione s'était un peu tendue à la question de son beau-père. Non mais, de quoi se mêlait-il celui-là. Il voulait des preuves en plus ? Pourquoi pas venir les espionner la nuit pour savoir s'ils suivaient ses recommandations et se sautaient dessus comme des malades ?Et aborder ce sujet devant Rogue en plus…  
Elle se décida à intervenir :  
- Mon époux et moi-même avons à cœur de vous satisfaire. Soyez assuré qu'il met toute son ardeur dans cette entreprise.  
Lucius la regarda dans les yeux.  
- Je suis surpris de votre choix vestimentaire, madame. N'aviez vous donc rien de correct à mettre ?  
- Ma garde-robe est complète, je vous remercie.  
- Alors pourquoi venir en chemise de nuit ?  
- Cette _robe_ est, je pense, adaptée à la température de cette soirée. Et je sais que Draco aime voir mon dos. Ajouta-t-elle en glissant un regard vers le sus-nommé qui s'étouffait avec son café.  
Lucius avait l'air outré par son manque de tenue. Pour faire bonne mesure elle se pencha et embrassa son mari sur le coin des lèvres. Celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal de réorienter la conversation.  
- Quel est votre programme pour demain, père ? Aurez-vous besoin de moi ?  
- Je ne le pense pas mon fils. Il me faut me rendre en Ecosse assister à une réunion du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard.  
- C'est parfait, mon chéri. Comme ça tu pourra venir avec moi. Intervint Hermione pour la seconde fois.  
- Où ça ?  
- Je t'emmène prendre ta première leçon de conduite. Vous comprenez, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers ses beaux-parents, la réunion d'été des Granger approche à grands pas, et nous ne pouvons pas y aller en transplanant Draco et moi à cause des lois sur le secrets sorciers.  
Draco avait l'air bien plus perplexe que convaincu.  
- Mais tu sais conduire une automobile, toi. Pourquoi devrais-je apprendre ?  
- Parce que chez les moldus, il est de bon aloi que le chef de famille sache conduire. Tu ne voudrai pas paraître moi viril que mes cousins, si ?  
Draco lui dédia un sourire presque aussi crispé que celui de ses parents.

La pendule sonna 21heures.  
- Allez viens mon chéri, retirons nous, dit la jeune femme en tapotant la cuisse de Draco.  
- Je ne suis pas fatigué, trésor. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.  
- Moi non plus lui susura-t-elle à l'oreille suffisamment fort pour que les autres entendent. Mais ça ferra plaisir à ton père.  
Draco aurait bien résister, mais la chaleur de sa main sur sa cuisse conjuguée à son odeur lorsqu'elle se penchait vers lui affaiblissait sa volonté. Il céda.  
Le jeune homme salua ses parents et son parrain et leur souhaita la bonne nuit. Le couple arrivait à la porte quand Hermione se tourna vers le maître des potions :  
- Au fait, Professeur, comment se porte ce cher vieux Poudlard ? Avez-vous pu enfin tirer quelque chose de bons de vos élèves.  
- Certains ont, je crois, dépassé mes espérances…  
Hermione sourit.  
- Vraiment ? j'ai peine à le croire professeur.  
- Bien sur il leur faudra encore confirmer cette impression.  
- Bien sur.  
Et elle sortit, tenant toujours la main de son époux.

Dans le petit salon, Lucius fusillait son ami du regard.  
- De quoi t'es-tu encore mêlé Severus ?  
- Pourquoi me serais-je mêlé de quoi que ce soit ?  
- Que cherche tu, au juste, Rogue ? A faire de ma bru une rebelle à nos règles ?  
- Tu devrai savoir que je ne ferai rien qui mettrai Draco dans l'embarras. Et crois moi, ta bru serra bien plus efficace au sommet de sa forme que complètement brisée. D'autant plus que tu te casserai les dents à essayer de la plier à tes lois. Elle n'est pas pour rien la meilleur élève que j'ai jamais eu.  
- Je croyais que c'était Draco ton meilleur élève.  
- Il avait les meilleurs notes dans ma matière, en effet. Mais elle était bien plus combattive. Tu sais parfaitement que sans elle, Draco se serait laisser vivoter à Poudlard. C'est l'esprit de compétition qu'elle à induit qui les a mené tous deux à ce niveau d'excellence.  
- Qu'a tu l'audace ? grogna le blond en se levant.  
- Range ta panoplie de Malfoy outragé, Lucius. Elle te va bien moins qu'à ton père. Quand tu reconnaîtra que la Granger est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à ta famille, tu fera ton possible pour t'en faire une alliée. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas alors trop tard pour toi.  
Lucius se rassit et réfléchit un instant.  
- Est – elle aussi bonne que tu le prétends ?  
- Meilleure, mon vieil ami. Bien meilleure.  
Narcissa observait de loin l'échange entre les deux hommes. Il en avait fallu du temps à Hermione pour les envoyer balader tous autant qu'ils étaient. Elle pensait qu'elle le ferait bien plus rapidement, mais peut-être était-elle fatiguée en ce moment. Peu importe, la jeune femme était maintenant –enfin – prête à assumer son rang de Malfoy. Lors du prochain bal, Narcissa annoncerait sa retraite de la vie mondaine. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça.

Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration. Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son épouse. Celle-ci avait fait de même, mais laissait sa main traîner négligemment sur ses fesses. Le jeune homme était on ne peut plus perplexe. Après leur dispute de cet après-midi, il s'attendait à tout sauf à des câlins… il arrivèrent à la porte de leur chambre. Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche cette fois. Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.  
- Attends deux minutes, tu veux ?  
Voilà qui augurait plutôt de bonnes choses. Draco attendit. Il lui laissa généreusement une minute supplémentaire pour ce préparer. Lorsqu'il entra, Hermione l'attendait glissée sous les draps. Il sourit et ferma la porte. Quelque chose en lui lui criait bien de se méfier, mais il n'y fit pas attention.  
Il s'assit sur le lit près de la jeune femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur qui, il s'en rendit alors compte, lui avait manqué tout au long de ses années. Les mains de la jeune femme tâtonnèrent et trouvèrent enfin les boutons de sa chemise. Elle les défit avec une lenteur exaspérante et attaqua directement la ceinture de son pantalon. La petite voix au fond de lui disparût. A ce stade, seul subsistait le cerveau primitif de Draco, celui qui était immensément ravi de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte. Il se redressa et ôta lui même tout ses vêtements, avant de se glisser dans le lit à côté de son épouse.  
Il se tourna vers elle et la reprit dans ses bras.  
- Tu sais quoi, Draco ? souffla-t-elle à son oreille en monta à demi sur lui.  
- Non quoi ?  
- En fait j'ai sommeil.  
Et elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine et s'endormit.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! la suite bientôt comme d'hab, mais je ne pense pas tenir ce rythme. Trois chapitres en une semaine c'est beaucoup, alors ne vous y habituez surtout pas (pauvre de moi !)_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Lauradrago. Surtout ne laisse pas les méchants-méchants te dégouter de l'écriture à vie, ils n'en valent pas la peine._

_Biz à tous et un de plus pour LD_

_Tou bi continuède (encore!) _


	13. Chapter 13

_tada !_

_Et oui, me revoilà après une longue abscence de quinze jours. Quand je vous disais que je vous avais habituées à un rythme de publication trop rapide...  
M'enfin, bon. J'ai tout fini mes exam/concours/stage de séléction et j'ai tout réussi. Youpi ! Alors pour fêter ça, je me suis jetée sur mon pc pour écrire ce magnifique chapitre. __Donc voilà le chapitre maudit de cette fic. Nos héros survivront-ils ou mourront-ils assassinés par un complot de peaux de bananes. __Allez une petite bande annonce :  
Vous voulez de l'action ? Des situations périlleuses ? Obi-wan Kenobi ? Et ben c'est pas ici._

_"Ouh ! Ouh ! Elle est pourrie cette bande-annonce !" aïe ! pas taper moi, pas taper moi !_

_Comme quoi quand c'est pas la fatigue, c'est la chaleur qui me fait délirer. Ralala, y'en a qui souffrent tout de même. Bon, trêve de blabla. Une fois de plus, un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé de reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, et c'était un bon réconfort quand je rentrai fourbue de mes épreuves. Un gros bisou à Sheryne, j'éspère que tu traverse juste une mauvais passe.  
_

_J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est plus long que d'habitude, mais je n'ai pas pu le couper de façon satisfaisante alors j'ai tout mis._

_Bonne lecture_

_--------------------------------------------------------------- _

Le dernier des participants à la réunion entra enfin et ferma derrière lui les lourdes portes qui garantiraient leur intimité. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation et rejoignit le cercle formé par ses condisciples.  
Ils étaient disposés autour d'un entrelacs compliqué gravé sur le sol. En regardant plus attentivement on pouvait voir que les arabesques mouvantes formait l'image d'une colonie de serpents se déplaçant sur ce qui pouvait passer pour un petit corps en position fœtale.  
Les conjurés entamèrent un mélopée, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ils la reprirent indéfiniment jusqu'à ce qu'IL arrive. Il portait comme eux une robe à capuchon un peu lâche serrée à la taille par une ceinture de corde dorée, si ce n'est que la Sienne était de velours pourpre quand les leurs étaient noires.  
- Gloire et Pouvoir ! Tonna-t-il. Sa Voix n'avait rien presque rien d'humain. Elle semblait s'arracher d'un gosier qui n'avait pas servit depuis des lustres, rocailleuse, comme si chaque mot était une souffrance.  
- Gloire et Pouvoir, reprit le chœur.  
- Nous avons souffert, mes frères. Ils nous ont chassés ! Devons nous nous laisser faire ?  
- Noooon ! hurla le groupe de fidèle.  
- Ils se vautrent et se complaisent dans les richesses qui nous reviennent ! Remerciés pour leur trahison ! Devons nous laisser faire ?  
- Nooooooooooon !  
- MORT AUX TRAITRES !  
- MORT AUX TRAITRES ! MORT AUX TRAITRES ! MORTS AUX TRAITRES !  
Le chef leva la main, imposant le silence.  
- Il reste peu de temps mes frères. Celui-Qui-Savait n'est plus, mais ses enseignements ne sont pas perdus. Il nous revient de reprendre le flambeau. NOUS DEVONS CONTINUER LE COMBAT !  
Le groupe répondit par un hurlement propre à glacer les sangs.  
La silhouette en pourpre tendit une main gantée devant elle et une fumée verte s'éleva de sa paume. La brume malsaine coula vers le sol et recouvrit entièrement les gravures-serpents. Elle se mit ensuite à tournoyer, de plus en plus vite. Des ombres noires apparurent, se déplaçant pour former des images. Des portraits. Devant chaque participant, une image s'immobilisa. Ils avaient leur cibles.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Pour la centième fois au moins, Draco regarda l'heure.  
1h13. Ca faisait très exactement deux heures et trente-sept minutes qu'il était allongé sous Hermione.  
Hermione qui dormait paisiblement pendant que lui souffrait mille morts à chaque fois que sa poitrine se soulevait et frottait contre la sienne.  
Il avait d'abord tenté de secouer sa femme, puis de se glisser hors de ce lit de torture. Mais ses tentatives avaient toutes échouées, la petite main d'Hermione s'accrochant à lui de toute ses forces dans son sommeil.  
Dormait-elle vraiment ? Il en doutait. Au début en tout cas elle faisait semblant, personne ne peut s'endormir aussi vite, surtout dans de telles circonstances, n'est-ce pas ? Si ?  
Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait là, gisant impuissant. Non, rien moins qu'impuissant ! Hermione bougeait contre lui dans son sommeil, et sa virilité semblait partie pour jouer au garde-barrière toute la nuit.

1h15.  
Victoire ! Draco s'est dégagé d'environs trois centimètres vers le bord du lit. Plus qu'une quarantaine et il serait libre.

1h16.  
Non ! D'ici il avait une meilleure vue sur le décolleté de la chemise de nuit d'Hermione. Oh, trop mignon, elle avait toujours le grain de beauté qu'il aimait tant…  
Concentration : inspiration, expiration ; son torse était absolument insensible et il n'était absolument pas conscient des frottements de son corps sur le sien.

1h18.  
Raté.

1h20.  
Eh, idée ! En éteignant la lumière il ne verrait plus bouger ses seins à chacune de ses respirations.

1h22.  
D'accord il ne voyait plus rien mais il sentait toujours.

1h26.  
Quatre minutes sans regarder l'heure. Record.

1h27.  
Aaaargh ! Elle a bougé sa main qui reposait maintenant sur la hanche de Draco. A moins de vingt centimètres de… Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser.

Draco ralluma la lumière. C'était presque pire dans le noir, il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur ses sensations. La prochaine fois que la petite voix habitant dans son crâne lui dirait quelque chose, il l'écouterait. Il savait bien que la proposition d'Hermione cachait un plan diabolique. Les deux heures et cinquante et une minutes qui venait de s'écouler était probablement la punition pour toutes les idioties qu'il lui avait dites ou faites depuis le premier voyage dans le Poudlard-Express.  
Il se souvint alors de la petite péronnelle aux dents proéminentes qu'il avait croisée. Si on lui avait dit à ce moment qu'il devrait l'épouser il en serait tomber raide mort de désespoir. Et pourtant… A peine une demi douzaine d'année plus tard il aurait tué pour elle ; il avait tué pour elle.  
Une fois encore, il se demanda comment il en étaient arrivé là. Ils s'étaient aimés, il le savait. Et tout était mort d'un coup, en une seule soirée d'horreur. Vraiment mort ? Et les revoilà, maintenant, réduits à se faire des coup de vache quand ils ne s'insultaient pas ouvertement. Il avait pourtant cru qu'en y allant progressivement, ils arriveraient à quelque chose. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, avant l'arrivée de la lettre du ministère.  
« N'importe quoi, intervint sa petite voix, au rythme ou vous alliez, vous auriez attendu une bonne dizaine d'année avant d'oser dormir dans la même pièce, alors le même lit …». Bon, il était vrai que là, au moins, ils se disaient ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Peut-être même un peu trop.  
Draco savait bien que sa crise de colère de l'après midi était parfaitement injustifiée. Il aurait du se sentir flatté qu'elle se rabatte sur une copie de lui-même (en moins bien) après leur rupture ; mais tout ce qu'il avait vu, retenu, c'était qu'elle l'avait remplacé. Lui même ne s'en était pas privé, mais une part de lui avait sans doute espéré qu'elle finisse ses jours seule, amère, regrettant de l'avoir plaqué comme une vieille chaussette.  
Remarque, il n'y avait pas que des points négatifs dans leurs retrouvailles. La passion qui brûlait entre eux huit ans plus tôt était toujours là ; peut être même plus intense qu'auparavant. Quand au désir… en tout cas en ce qui le concernait il répondait présent. Il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil au drap en tente pour s'en rendre compte. Mais elle ?  
Draco regarda Hermione dormir paisiblement. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façon de le savoir. Il était temps qu'il joue un peu son Black.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Hermione s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle ; elle avait frappé Draco pile là où elle savait lui faire mal, dans son orgueil. Ca lui ferait les pieds, na ! Et puis, quitte à dormir avec un délicieux apollon, autant en profiter un peu au lieu de se recroqueviller dans son coin comme d'habitude. A défaut de faire des folies avec lui, c'est appuyée contre le corps souple et chaud de son mari qu'elle partit rejoindre Morphée.

Elle dormit d'un sommeil remplit de rêves agréables jusqu'à ce que des effleurements un peu partout la réveille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard dans ceux de son mari. Il la regardait en souriant, comme s'il était très fier de lui. La jeune femme, encore à moitié endormie, voulut lui demander la raison de sa surprenante bonne humeur, mais il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres puis l'embrassa doucement.  
Draco l'attira plus près de lui, la redressant un peu plus. Il glissa une main dans la masse de ses cheveux, l'autre lui tenant le menton. Il abandonna ses lèvres et déposa de petits baisers sur sa joue, son cou, remonta vers son oreille qu'il chatouilla de la langue.  
Maintenant Hermione était tout à fait réveillée et ses sens répondaient plus que favorablement aux avances de son compagnon. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur son amant, se pressa contre son torse et poussa un grognement de frustration quand elle sentit la barrière de sa nuisette entre leurs peaux nues. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules tandis qu'il mordillait son oreille.  
Son univers était plein de lui : son odeur, la texture de sa peau, le goût de sa bouche. Comment avait-elle pu passer tout ce temps sans le toucher, l'embrasser ? Elle se cambra, lui offrant sa poitrine. Il régit immédiatement en embrassant sa gorge. Doucement il dégagea ses seins de leur enveloppe de tissus et les contempla comme un homme affamé, comme s'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre… Il courba la nuque et lécha un mamelon érigé, caressant son jumeau, le massant. Il délaissa bientôt la pointe de chaire et passa à l'autre sein, lui faisant subir le même traitement.  
Il fit glisser les bretelles de la nuisette le long des bras d'Hermione et s'empressa de la serrer contre lui encore une fois. Il reprit ses baisers et descendit lentement le long de son ventre, souriant de le sentir battre contre ses lèvres. Soudain, il la fit basculer et se positionna au dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes, ainsi plus à l'aise pour atteindre son objectif.  
Hermione le regarda descendre le long de son ventre. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller. Ca y est, il y était. Elle sentait sa langue fouiller son intimité, trouver le petit bouton qui était le centre de son plaisir. Elle poussa un cri quand il la pénétra avec sa langue et s'accrocha à ses cheveux, l'incitant à aller plus loin. Elle entait le désir monter en elle, plus pressant à chaque coup de langue. Encore un peu et elle exploserait. Son corps se tendit comme un arc alors qu'elle sentait une déferlante de plaisir la submerger.  
Draco remonta le long de son corps et la pénétra enfin, s'appuyant sur les avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et commença à aller et venir en elle lentement d'abord pour profiter de cet instant, mais il sentait les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans ses reins, le suppliant d'aller plus fort, plus vite, son corps qui montait à la rencontre du sien. Il céda à son appel et accéléra la cadence, chacune de ses poussées ponctuée par un cri ou un gémissement de la jeune femme. Merlin, qu'il aimait ce son ! Il la sentit une nouvelle fois au bord de l'orgasme et s'autorisa à se laisser aller. La vague les emporta tout les deux et les abandonna pantelants.

Quand les battements de leurs cœurs se furent un peu calmés, Draco se retira et roula sur le coté, le souffle toujours court. Il glissa ses mains derrière sa tête et s'abîma dans la contemplation du toit de lit.  
Hermione se sentit vexée de le voir s'éloigner d'elle sans un mot. Et voilà, il se relançait dans un numéro de Malfoy inflexible . Hors de question qu'il s'enfuit comme ça ! Elle se colla à lui et se mit a lui caresser machinalement la poitrine. Monsieur ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.  
- Tu m'as eue par surprise. Je n'envisageais pas du tout de concrétiser avec toi tout de suite.  
- Je sais bien. C'était fait exprès.  
Ah tiens, une réponse. Mais il regardait toujours cette fichue courtine.  
- Tu te ramolli, Draco.  
Cette fois elle avait attiré son attention. Il lui lançait un regard à la fois indigné et irrité, ce qui la fit rire.  
- Il y a huit ans, tu ne te serai occupé que de toi et m'aurai laissée complètement frustrée pour te venger.  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
- Serait-ce une plainte, Madame Malfoy ? Je peux arranger ça tout de suite si vous voulez. Dit-il le sourire au lèvres en tendant une main vers son ventre.  
- Alors pour moi, ce sera un repas complet avec un Draco en dessert, s'il vous plaît.  
Draco émit un petit rire et s'empressa de l'embrasser. La nuit promettait d'être intéressante.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Un oiseau lança une joyeuse trille, bientôt suivi d'un autre. Rapidement, ce fut tout un orchestre qui s'époumonait dans les arbres du grand parc, saluant l'arrivée du soleil en cette nouvelle matinée d'août. Bientôt un rayon facétieux réussit à se glisser entre les lourds rideaux de la chambre du jeune couple Malfoy et caressa les paupière de Draco pour lui annoncer la naissance du jour nouveau.

Il s'étira comme un chat, délassant chaque muscle de son corps. Il serait bien resté couché encore un peu, mais un Malfoy se devait à ses responsabilités. Draco embrassa les lèvres de son épouse encore endormie et s'auto-expulsa du lit. Il partit faire son heure d'exercices quotidienne puis remonta prendre une douche. Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Normal, vu la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Un sourire de pure machisme étira la bouche du blond.

A 7h30, comme tous les matins il entra dans la petite la salle à manger. Son père entra alors que Draco attaquait son jus de fruit. Lucius lança un regard perçant à son fils, puis sourit.  
- Bien le bonjour mon fils. Tu as l'air repu, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
- Je viens de m'asseoir père. Répondit le jeune homme en désignant son repas encore intacte.  
- Je parlais d'un autre genre de contentement.  
Draco parut déstabilisé.  
- Cela se voit donc tant que ça ?  
Malfoy père éclata de rire devant l'air déconfit de son fils.  
- Disons que tu n'as plus ce regard affamé que tu arborais ses derniers jours. J'en suis heureux pour toi, mon petit.  
- Oh bon, ça va papa. N'en rajoute pas.  
- N'ai-je plus le droit de me réjouir pour mon fils ? D'autant plus qu'au vu du numéro dont ma chère bru nous a gratifié hier soir, je t'imaginais passer une nuit… moins agréable.  
Draco répondit par un grognement et n'épilogua pas. Les deux hommes en était à la moitié de leur petit déjeuner quand Severus fit son apparition. Il salua son vieil ami, observa Draco un instant et se permit un petit sourire.  
- Ah, enfin, dit-il simplement.  
Draco blêmit et reposa ses couverts.  
- Non, mais c'est écrit sur mon visage ou quoi ?  
- Précisément. Curieux, je pensais que ton épouse te mènerait la vie dure pendant quelques temps après ce que tu lui as fait subir hier.  
Une fois encore Draco se troubla.  
- Que sait-tu sur ce qui c'est passé hier ?  
- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai vu : tu est rentré en faisant ta tête de Malfoy et elle avait l'air d'avoir croisé un village de détraqueurs.  
Draco grommela un vague réponse et reprit son repas tandis que son père rivait son regard argenté sur son ami.  
- Que veux-tu dire exactement pas « tête de Malfoy » ?  
- Qu'il te ressemblait mon cher, et ce n'était pas à son avantage.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être beau et attrayant peut être utilisé comme qualificatif négatif.  
- « Beau et attrayant » ? Oui, cela peut s'appliquer à Draco, il ressemble à un Black.  
Les yeux de Lucius s'étrécirent un peu plus. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à Severus quand Narcissa fit son entrée.  
- Bien le bonjour messieurs.  
Elle s'approcha de son fils, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et prit place près de lui.  
- Je suis ravie qu'Hermione et toi vous soyez réconciliés.  
Draco posa un fois de plus ses couverts, un peu plus violemment cette fois.  
- Ah non, là j'en ai assez !  
Il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées.  
- Qu'ai-je donc dis ? demanda sa mère estomaquée, Lucius et Severus tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer leur fou rire.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Draco retourna dans sa, non leur chambre et trouva Hermione encore endormie. Il s'allongea près d'elle et picora son visage de petits baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle entrouvrit enfin les yeux.  
- Bonjour, Mia.  
Hermione ouvrit complètement les yeux et le regarda sérieusement.  
- Tu as encore bu ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- La dernière fois que tu m'as appelée Mia, tu étais complètement ivre.  
- Euh, oui, bon. Si tu pouvais oublié cet épisode ça m'arrangerai.  
- Et ne pas te le ressortir à chacune de nos disputes ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
- Mouais, je me disais aussi… Tu devrai te lever, il est tard.  
- Quelle heure ?  
- 8h. Mais on a plein de chose à faire aujourd'hui, s'empressa –t-il de rajouter devant le regard meurtrier de son épouse.  
- Ah oui ? Moi j'ai plein de chose à faire mais pas avec toi.  
- Quoi donc ? A part la joyeuse leçon de danse de ma mère je ne vois pas.  
- Il faut allez voir nos appartement, normalement les travaux se terminent aujourd'hui. Et acheter des meubles, voir Mme Voharla pour organiser la séance photo au manoir, et j'aimerai bien allez enfin voir mes amis avant qu'ils ne placardent des avis de recherche dans toute la ville.

Draco avait l'air déçu de l'énumération de ses activités.  
- Tu voulais faire quelque chose ?  
- Ben, je pensais qu'on pourrai peut être allez acheter une voiture ; tu as dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à conduire.  
Hermione en resta sans voix. Elle ne pensait absolument pas qu'il l'avait écoutée quand elle racontait des salades à Lucius, et encore moins qu'il accepterai de faire l'effort de s'intéresser à un truc moldu.  
- Quoi ? Tu as bien dit qu'il fallait aller voir ta famille cet été, non ?  
La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Draco à quoi tu joue exactement ? Tu t'es transformé en mari modèle en une nuit ?  
Le regard argenté s'assombri et Draco se releva.  
- J'essaie de normaliser un peu nos rapports, mais si tu veux absolument qu'on se dispute tout les deux jours, à ta guise.  
- Et donc, on joue au petit couple parfait ?  
- Exactement. A moins que tu n'ai une autre solution. A force de te côtoyer, je finirai bien par te supporter, non ?  
- Et voilà, tu recommence à être désagréable !  
- C'est toi qui à démarrer cette « discussion ». Alors on y va ou pas à ta moldu-party ?  
Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas encore gagné entre eux.  
- C'est du 1er au 10 septembre. Tu n'auras jamais le temps d'apprendre en 10 jours.  
Draco lui envoya un sourire purement Malfoyien.  
- Tu pari ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Ah ! au fait, Trésor. Evite mes parents aujourd'hui, ça vaudra mieux.  
La jeune femme revient sur ses pas pour demander des explications à son mari, mais il avait déjà quitter la pièce.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Après s'être lavée, Hermione griffonna rapidement une note à Ginny pour la prévenir qu'elle passerait en début d'après-midi, puis commanda un petit-déjeuner aux elfes de maison. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Draco lui avait déconseillé ses parents aujourd'hui, mais dans le doute il valait mieux l'écouter et ne pas les fréquenter plus que nécessaire. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux tâches de la journée.

Les travaux avançaient parfaitement. Les ouvriers engagés pour l'occasion s'occupaient maintenant des finitions et lui assurèrent qu'ils auraient fini bien avant 17h. Hermione les remercia et se rendit à sa séance de danse quotidienne. La jeune femme avait beau rechigner, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant que son corps retrouvait sa souplesse et sa tonicité. Même si au bout d'une semaine seulement les progrès n'étaient pas encore flagrants. Bizarrement, Narcissa fut particulièrement agréable, au grand étonnement d'Hermione qui s'attendait plutôt à la voire d'une humeur de véracrasse.

Dès la fin du cours, elle remonta se préparer à sortir et rejoignit Pansy sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les deux femmes déjeunèrent coté moldu avec Yevetoussa Voharla pour mette au point le calendrier des festivités que la journaliste couvrirait en exclusivité. C'était la seconde fois seulement qu'elles se réunissaient, mais le courant passait bien entre les trois sorcières. Bien plus qu'avec cette peste de Skeeter en tout cas. L'entretient se termina vers 14h, leur laissant l'après-midi pour vaquer à leur différentes occupations.  
- Tu avais prévu autre chose, Hermione ?  
- Et bien, il me faut encore commencer à acheter nos nouveau meubles. Mais finalement je pense que j'irai avec Draco en fin de semaine.  
- Ah oui ? Ca à l'air d'aller mieux entre vous alors.  
- Bof. Ca dépend des jours, je te dirai.  
- Et avec ses parents ?  
- Ses parents ?  
- Oui, Draco m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir que vous avez déménagé  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- Je passe un peu de temps avec Narcissa. Mais Lucius, je ne le vois pour ainsi dire pas. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, nous ne nous supportons que très difficilement.  
- Tu sais, le père de Draco est loin d'être aussi revêche qu'il en a l'air. Du moins, je crois.  
- Merci, ça me fait du bien ce que tu me dis là…dit Hermione, ironique.  
Pansy éclata de rien et reprenant le bras de son amie se remit en marche.  
- Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda Hermione. Je vais aller saluer Ginny.  
- Oh, euh. Non, je ne suis pas sûre que…  
- Mais si, moi je sais.  
Et elle transplana devant la maison de sa meilleure amie.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et fut très surprise de voir Pansy «Pékinois» Parkinson lui faire face.  
- Salut Gin' ! J'ai amenée Pansy avec moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
La rouquine fusilla son amie du regard.  
- Mais non, bien sûr. Entrez, dit-elle en s'effaçant devant ses visiteuses. Ron est arrivé hier soir, ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, Gin' mais les derniers jours ont été plus qu'animés. J'aurai du te faire signe plus tôt, mais j'ai été débordée.  
Les trois femmes arrivèrent dans le salon et découvrirent Ronald affalé dans l'un des fauteuils. Celui-ci se leva et prit Hermione dans ces bras.  
- Mione ! Quelle bonne surprise !  
- Bonjour Ron, répondit-elle en le serrant contre elle.  
- Tu ne me présente pas ta charmante amie ? Demanda le jeune homme en lançant un coup d'œil appréciateur à Pansy.  
Si Hermione fut étonnée Gin', elle, était carrément indignée.  
- Mais enfin, Ron ! C'est Parkinson ! Tu ne l'as pas reconnue ?  
Ron se troubla.  
- Ah, euh. Parkinson ? Mais elle… Parkinson ?  
- Je veux bien croire que j'ai changée depuis Poudlard, mais à ce point ? A moins que ton cerveau ai finalement coulé par tes oreilles.  
- Ah oui, c'est bien Pékinois.  
- Ne commence pas avec ça, Belette, menaça la jeune femme.  
Ginny crut bon d'intervenir.  
- Du calme les enfants. Ron, on ne tape pas les filles ; Parkinson, ne fous pas le boxon chez moi je te prie.

Ron retourna dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter, tandis que les filles prenaient place sur les canapés. Ginny fit apparaître des rafraîchissements et tenta de maintenir la conversation dans les limites de la courtoisie, malgré son frère qui ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher de provoquer Pansy.  
Vers 16h, il les abandonna pour rejoindre Harry qui ne tarderait pas à terminer sa session d'entraînement. Il restait moins d'un an avant la prochaine Coupe du Monde et la pression commençait à grimper.

A peine fut-il parti qu'Hermione se tourna vers son amie rouquine :  
- Alors tu lui as déjà dis ?  
- Tu plaisantes ? Il aurait massacré Harry s'il avait su !  
- Pardon ? demanda Pansy complètement perdue.  
Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.  
- Je suis enceinte, dit finalement Ginny. De 5 semaines à peu près.  
- Oh. Toutes mes félicitations. Mais arrêtes-moi si je me trompe : Harry et toi n'êtes pas mariés n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non.  
- A oui, en effet, Harry a un problème, dit-elle en riant. 5 semaines, c'est la durée de ton mariage Hermione, non ?  
- Oui. 15 juillet comme Théo et Cho.  
- Et c'est bien le soir ou on a fait le bébé avec Harry.  
Les trois femmes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
- Et bien au moins nous auront quelque chose à fêter le 15 juillet.  
- Tiens tant que j'y pense, Gin. Tu réserves le 23 septembre. C'est la soirée du bal de l'équinoxe et je ne tiens pas à être isolée parmi un tas d'amis malfoyiens.  
- Mais n'est-tu pas censée envoyer des invitations, demanda Pansy.  
- Si. Elles sont prêtes. Je crois que Narcissa les enverra le 25, mais je préfère prévoir.

Elle continuèrent à bavarder pendant encore une heure ou deux, puis Pansy et Hermione rentrèrent dans leur demeures respectives.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

- Non, d'abord tu débrayes, ensuite tu passes la vitesse et tu lâches l'embrayage dou-ce-ment. C'est pas compliqué pourtant !  
- Et ça serait encore moins compliqué si tu arrêtait de me crier dans les oreilles.  
- Je ne te crie pas dans les oreilles. Je t'explique, c'est tout.  
Soupir. Silence.  
- Bon, je recommence.

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois heures que Draco et Hermione était enfermés dans l'habitacle de la petite Nissan. Le jeune homme avait reçut son permis de conduire la veille, deux jours après lui avoir signifié qu'il comptait vraiment aller à la réunion d'été. Hermione n'avait même pas voulut savoir comment il avait fait, puisque de toute évidence ce n'était pas par les voies légales habituelles. Il l'avait ensuite traînée chez le concessionnaire le plus proche et au plus grand étonnement et à la grande joie du vendeur avait payé rubis sur l'ongle pour la petite voiture rouge qui roulait (cahotait ?) sur les allées du parc du manoir.  
- Il faudrait peut-être s'arrêter pour déjeuner, non ?  
- Mais non, j'y suis presque. Regarde : 1ère, 2ème, 3ème, 4ème et …  
Et rien du tout, la voiture cala.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?  
- Si tu ne vas pas assez vite, ça ne sert à rien de passer les vitesses, soupira Hermione.  
- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?  
- Je te le dis maintenant.  
Soupir.  
- Bon les vitesses, j'ai compris ; la marche arrière, les doigts dans le nez ; il reste quoi ?  
- Conduire sur une vraie route avec de vraies voitures autour, peut-être ?  
- D'accord, on fait ça cet après-midi. Tu viens manger, maintenant ?

Hermione se renfrogna un peu plus. Ne pas s'énerver. Surtout ne pas s'énerver. Mais quelle idée elle avait eue de lui demander d'apprendre à conduire. Et surtout de lui dire que c'était une question d'honneur de mâle. La jeune femme se força à sourire. « Nous sommes un couple heureux et joyeux, nous sommes un couple heureux et joyeux ». Elle se répéta ce mantra en boucle lors qu'elle le rejoignait pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

Bien évidemment, la famille était au complet.  
- Ah, tout de même. Nous désespérions de vous voir apparaître, les salua Lucius. Comment avance cet apprentissage ?  
- Fort bien, père. Je crois que je maîtrise à peu près l'engin.  
Hermione dissimula son rire moqueur derrière une toux de bon aloi qui lui valut un regard peu amène de son époux.  
- Enfin, cet après midi, nous allons rouler à l'extérieur.  
- Est-ce bien prudent ? Demanda Narcissa. Les moldus passent leur temps à avoir des accidents avec cette chose. Je ne suis pas rassurée de te savoir sur la route.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Et puis Hermione est avec moi, je ne risque rien.  
- Je le sais bien, fils. Mais tout de même.  
- Laissez-le, ma douce. Vous ne pourrez le fléchir. J'ose cependant espérer que sa confiance n'est pas mal placée, dit Lucius avec un regard d'avertissement à sa bru.  
- N'ayez crainte, monsieur. Je n'entends pas devenir veuve si tôt. Il peut encore servir, répondit Hermione en tendant une main à Draco.  
Le jeune homme sourit et la regarda avec une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux.  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi, lâcha-t-il.

Même si tout n'était pas rose dans leur vie de tout les jours, le jeune couple avait pris l'habitude de déposer les armes à la nuit tombée et de profiter de leurs nuits ensemble. Cela avait comme effet paradoxale de les rapprocher et de multiplier les prises de bec dans la journée, le manque de sommeil les rendant plus facilement irritables.

- Dis moi, finalement tu n'as pas récupérer chez tes parents ce que tu devais y prendre.  
Hermione, qui avait la bouche pleine, répondit d'un mouvement de tête.  
- Alors nous pouvons y aller cet après-midi, ça donnera toujours un but à cette sortie.  
- Mes parents ne travaillent pas aujourd'hui. Et je ne suis pas sure que tu tienne absolument à les voir.  
- Et rater une occasion de croiser Richounet-chéri ? ironisa Draco. Son épouse lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Disons que ce sera un entraînement pour septembre.  
- Que ce passe-t-il en septembre ? demanda Narcissa  
- Hermione et moi allons passer dix jours dans sa famille. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons de retour bien avant le bal.  
- Comme c'est intéressant. Mon fils entouré de moldu. Il semblerait bien que notre famille change ses habitudes… dit Lucius d'un ton (étrangement) neutre.  
- Et bien sur, vous le déplorez, dit Hermione d'un ton amère.  
- Non, ma chère. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

La jeune femme regarda son beau-père, étonnée. Elle le voyait tous les jours depuis près de deux semaines, mais Lucius demeurait un mystère pour elle. Il lui reprochait en privé ses origines et les revendiquait face au monde extérieur ; il la rabrouait sans cesse sur ses habitudes et l'encensait devant ses partenaires en affaires. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne serait jamais amis, mais parfois elle en venait à espérer qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre avant la naissance de son premier enfant. Ce serait pénible pour le petit si sa mère et son grand père était à couteaux tirés. Remarque, cela s'appliquait aussi à Draco et à son père, même si ces deux là ne vivaient pas sous le même toit.  
Ce n'était pas encore maintenant qu'elle aurait une vie de famille tranquille.

- Ah tiens, tant que j'y pense il faudra que tu me donne la signification de petits panneaux qu'il y a partout sur la route, dit Draco entre deux bouchées.

Hermione soupira. Ca allait être une longue après-midi.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Z'avez vu y'a des bizoubizoux, et des sombres hommes sombres qui préparent de sombres choses . Donc je vous promet d'écrire pendant l'été et de ne pas vous faire attendre septembre pour avoir le chapitre 14. remarque je comprend votre impatience, cette fic est tellement drôle et bien écrite et captivantes et...sbaf !  
Aïe ! Desolée, je me suis laissée emporter dans une ode panégyrique à moi-même. J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui. Donc bonnes vacances à celles qui s'en vont. Bon été à celles qui ne s'en vont pas. Plein de bonnes pensées pour tout le monde et paix sur terre aux hommes de bonne volonté. Ah non, c'est pas la saison.  
Et surtout n'oubliez pas : sur la plage, à la montagne ou à la piscine, nul n'est bien s'il n'a avec lui les chapitres magnifiques d'"Une seconde d'inattention" _

_Tou bi continuède _

_Oh lala, il est tant que j'aille boire un peu moi, je suis déshydratée, je délire, au secours !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Traditions (et blabla):_

_Et bien me revoilà après une longue absence de ... pleins de jour. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je suis partie en vacances dans le Limousin. Moi qui croyait n'y voir que des vaches, j'ai découvert plein de trucs archéolo-touristiques. Donc allez dans le Limousin, c'est bien.J 'en entends dans le fond qui râle : "ah non, on n'est pas d'accord. Tu avais dis que tu écrirait pendant les vacances et tu va faire ta touriste. Ca va pas du tout ça ! Reviens et au boulot, feignasse !"  
Alors on se calme. Parce que comme je suis un auteur méga sympa (et qu'à une méga grosse tête, je sais), j'ai pris avec moi un petit cahier, un petit crayon et une petite gomme et j'ai écrit deux magnifique, truculents, etc, chapitres ! C'est pas de la bonne nouvelle ça ?  
Donc voici le premier et vous aurez la suite si vous êtes sages et que vous faîtes bien tout vos devoirs. Y'en a pu ? Ben vos cahiers de vacances alors, m'embêter pas, hein !_

_Bon je vous retrouve en bas de page et en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de ma vie magnifique :_

_Bonne lecture. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

- Tu fais quoi exactement, là ?  
- Et bien j'accélère, pourquoi ?  
- Non mais t'es fou où quoi ? T'as pas vu le panneau ? C'est limité à 70 ici !  
- Mais tu m'as dit que le chiffre sur le panneau était la vitesse minimale conseillée ! Donc j'accélère, je ne suis qu'à 65 miles/h.  
- Si le panneau est bleu avec les chiffres en blanc, c'est le minimum. Mais si le panneau est cerclé de rouge avec les chiffres en noir, c'est la vitesse _maximum_ autorisée. Ralenti, je te dis !  
- Ok ça va, c'est pas la peine de hurler.  
Draco lâcha la pédale d'accélérateur et la petite Nissan perdit de la vitesse. Non mais quelle idée de faire des panneaux qui se ressemblait aussi. Enfin, si les moldus y arrivaient, il n'y avait pas de raison que lui ne le puisse pas.  
Hermione et lui avait quitté le manoir une vingtaine de minute auparavant et roulaient maintenant sur une petite route de campagne. La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu emprunté l'autoroute pour la première sortie de son mari. Cà allongeait le trajet d'une dizaine de miles, mais au moins ils arriveraient entier.  
- Et c'est quoi celui-là ? dit son époux en montrant un panneau triangulaire au liseré rouge marqué de deux flèches horizontales.  
- Ralenti, nous allons croisé une route à deux voies.  
- Et pourquoi j'ai pas la priorité ?  
- Parce que la route n'as pas été spécialement construite pour toi. Répondit aigrement Hermione.  
Draco se le tint pour dit, et se tut un instant. Instant qui fut cependant bien court, le jeune homme ne voulant pas laisser cette dernière remarque sans réponse. Non mais c'est vrai, après tout, c'est elle qui avait absolument voulu qu'il conduise ; et bien qu'elle assume maintenant.  
- Pas la peine de faire ta tête de cochon, je m'informe c'est tout. Et puis on est toujours entiers, non ? Fait moi un peu confiance pour changer, marmonna-t-il après un silence. L'ambiance devenant franchement désagréable, il décida de l'alléger un peu :  
- Remarque, pour une première fois ça ne se passe pas si mal que ça…  
- Tu pense à quoi là, exactement. Lui demanda Hermione avec un regard suspicieux démentie par son sourire malicieux.  
- A rien. Je disais juste que j'ai connu des premières fois plus difficiles.  
La jeune femme émit un petit rire.  
- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'était ?  
- Qui donc ?  
- Ta première…  
- Oh parce que tu pensais que je parlais de… Mais non, je disais juste ça en général, moi. Vicieuse, va ! lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? implora Hermione avec une petit moue destinée à l'attendrir.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ? C'est pas comme si c'était une amie à toi.  
- Donc je ne la connais pas.  
Regard en coin de Draco qui reporta bien vite son attention sur la route.  
- A quoi ça t'avance de me cacher son nom si je ne la connais pas ?  
- A quoi ça t'avance de savoir son nom si tu ne la connais pas ?  
Hermione soupira et se recala dans son fauteuil.  
- T'es pas drôle. Moi je t'ai bien laissé savoir qui était mon premier.  
- Hein ? S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. Evidemment que je sais, c'était moi ! T'en as de bonnes, toi.  
- Quand même. C'est pas équitable.  
- Je suis un serpentard, je me fous de l'équité…tant que je ne suis pas lésé.  
- On est plus à Poudlard, Draco. C'est fini ces histoires de maisons.  
- Jamais ! je suis serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.  
- Mais oui, si tu veux. Ralenti il y a un feu.  
- Un quoi ? Ah oui, je l'avais vu. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « un feu, d'où il ressemble à un feu ce truc », puis reprit plus fort :  
- Toi, je suis sur que le choipeaux a failli t'envoyer à Serdaigle. Tu aurai même pu atterrir à Serpentard quand on y pense. Avec tout les coup tordus que tu as organisé.  
- A serpentard ! Non mais vraiment ! Je suis une gryffondor, moi. Je n'invente pas d'excuse débile pour accuser les autres, moi ! Et je ne dénonce pas mes petits camarades quand ils vont rendre visite à leurs amis.  
- Quoi ? Ah non, là t'abuse, c'était en première année.  
- Quand même.  
- J'avais onze ans ! Toi aussi tu faisait plein de connerie à onze ans. La preuve t'avais pas d'amis, ajouta Draco en ricanant.  
- Et Harry et Ron, ils comptent pour du beurre ?  
- Avant Halloween, je veux dire.  
- Tourne à droite. Et Crabbe et Goyle, c'étaient tes amis peut être ?  
- Bien sur.  
- Mais oui. Ils passaient leur temps à te suivre comme des toutous bien dressés, sans rien dire.  
- Ils sont hyper timide, c'est tout. Et ce sont toujours mes amis.  
- Quoi ?  
- Quand au fait de suivre comme des chiens… Ron et toi faisiez pareil avec Harry. Bon d'accord, pas en troisième où tu passais ton temps à disparaître dans les couloirs. Tu allais où d'ailleurs.  
Pour ne pas avoir à répondre, Hermione fit semblant de bouder.  
- N'empêche je suis une vraie gryffondor, moi.  
- Si tu veux.  
- Mais je t'accorde que je ne t'aurai vu dans aucune autre maison.  
- J'aurai exceller dans n'importe quelle maison. Je suis un Malfoy après tout.  
- N'importe quoi, moi aussi j'aurai fait mon possible pour avoir de bons résultats, et je n'étais pas une Malfoy.  
- Tu étais une pré-Malfoy, c'est pareil.  
Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de stupéfaction, puis :  
- Tu sais que tu fais preuve d'une mauvaise foi à tout épreuve ?  
- Je fais de mon mieux.  
La jeune femme regarda son mari avec étonnement et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se re-concentrer alors qu'ils entraient dans la ville de ses parents.  
- Alors là tu tourne à droite. Et dans deux rues encore à droite.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Non, la prochaine ! Tu sais compter jusqu'à deux quand même ?  
- Oh, ça va ! C'est pas la peine de me dire de tourner quarante ans à l'avance, aussi. Tu m'embrouilles.  
- Comme tu veux, mon _chéri_ ! persifla Hermione.  
Elle attendit donc le dernier moment pour lui indiquer le tournant suivant. Draco du piler pour ne pas rater la rue, au grand mécontentement du conducteur qui le suivait.  
- Tu l'as fait exprès je suppose, demanda le sorcier après s'être engagé dans la bonne rue.  
- C'est possible.  
Il fusilla sa femme du regard et se réfugia dans un lourd silence. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, il reconnu la maison de ses beaux-parents et se rangea sur le bas coté devant le portail.

Le couple sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le coffre. Draco attrapa l'énorme carton qu'il contenait, Hermione prit les sacs et ils allèrent sonner à la porte après avoir vérifié que la voitures des Granger était bien là. Elle était là, en effet ; mais avec elle se trouvait un PT Cruiser vert qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien. En voyant son air dépité, Draco s'inquiéta un peu :  
- Tout va bien ?  
- Oui. Oui, ça va.  
- Si ça c'est ta tête sereine, je ne veux pas voir quand tu t'inquiète… murmura Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est juste que ma cousine Arabella est là. C'est sa voiture, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le PT du menton.  
- Et c'est un problème ?  
- Elle est en compétition – non amicale – avec moi depuis des années. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Bref, toujours est-il que je la déteste et c'est réciproque.  
Draco ricana.  
- Charmante famille.  
- Parce que tu crois que les Malfoy valent mieux.  
- Je ne me prend pas la tête avec mon cousin, moi. Répondit-il avec cet air supérieur qu'Hermione trouvait énervant au possible.  
- Draco ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu n'as _pas_ de cousin !  
- Non, mais j'ai une cousine. Et elle est chiante aussi. Mais bon, c'est normal, c'est l'âge.  
- De qui tu parles ?  
- De Tonks, voyons. C'est ma seule cousine, tu ne peux pas te tromper.  
Hermione sonna.  
- Tu compte l'appeler Tonks encore longtemps ? Ca fait un bout de temps qu'elle est mariée maintenant.  
- Je ne vais pas l'appeler « Lupin », ça sonne franchement moins bien.  
- Non mais vraiment.

Draco se mit à rire gentiment de sa femme alors que la porte s'ouvrait.  
- Hermione ! Draco ! En voilà une surprise.  
- Bonjour Maman, dit la jeune femme en embrassant Carol. J'avais des trucs à déposer alors je me suis dit qu'il valait autant venir aujourd'hui et vous faire un petit bisou.  
- Mais bien sur, ma chérie. Entrez, entrez.  
Carol referma la porte derrière eux et les suivit dans le salon.  
- Dick chéri, Hermione et Draco sont passé nous dire bonjour.  
Richard se leva et vint enlacer sa fille avant de la libérer de son fardeau. Il toisa Draco, omettant soigneusement de le saluer, posa les sacs dans un coin et retourna s'asseoir. Draco ne sachant que faire de son carton le mit près des sacs, tout en envoyant un regard mauvais à son beau-père.  
- Je suis ravi de te voir, ma princesse. Mais dites-moi, Draco vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ? Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliai. Vous ne travaillez pas du tout.  
Draco lui adressa un petit rictus avant de répondre  
- Non, toujours pas. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille.

Il s'apprêtait à balancer une vacherie à son beau-père, quand son regard fut attiré par une magnifique brune assise sur le canapé qui évitait ostensiblement de le regarder. Sentant qu'elle avait – enfin - attiré son attention, elle posa son regard noisette sur Draco qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur. La brune se leva et s'avança pour le saluer, très consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon couleur lie-de-vin qui moulait son buste parfait et mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. Son maquillage très sophistiqué faisait ressortir sa bouche grâce à un rouge à lèvre de la couleur exacte de son vêtement. Draco s'apprêtait à lui tendre la main, mais elle le serra sans façon contre elle et lui embrasa la joue en jetant un regard de défi à sa cousine.  
- Nous n'allons pas faire de cérémonie, voyons. Je suis Arabella Clarkson, la cousine d'Hermione.  
Draco voulut répondre, mais en ouvrant la bouche il inspira une bouffée du parfum capiteux de la jeune femme, ce qui provoqua une toux inopportune. Il se racla la gorge et reprit :  
- Draco Malfoy. Enchanté.  
- Draco ? Quel nom original. Vous êtes un ami d'Hermione ?  
- Pour ainsi dire. Nous allons nous marier.  
Il lança un coup d'oeil d'avertissement à Richard qui avait l'air plutôt étonné par cette présentation.  
Carol brisa le silence gêné qui s'installait en proposant des boissons, et entraîna Hermione avec elle pour faire le service. Pendant ce temps, Arabella attira Draco près d'elle sur le canapé et lança la conversation.  
- Alors comme ça vous êtes fiancé à Herm' ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
- Assez, oui.  
- Curieux, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.  
- Elle aurait dû ?  
La sécheresse de la réponse déstabilisa quelque peu Arabella, mais elle revint bientôt à la charge.  
- Et quand allez-vous vous marier ?  
Hermione et Carol revenaient avec les boissons et avaient entendu cette dernière question. Toutes deux furent stupéfaites de la réponse de Draco.  
- Le 15 janvier.  
- A ça y est, vous avez fixé une date, demanda avec empressement Richard en entrant dans le jeu de son gendre.  
- C'est bientôt. Dis moi Herm', tu aurai pu lancer les invitations quand même. A moins que tu veuilles te marier à la sauvette ?  
Elle s'attira un regard noir de sa cousine, mais poursuivit néanmoins :  
- Tu fais toujours de la recherche, non ? Ce n'est pas avec ce que tu touches que tu pourras faire un mariage comme le mien.  
Hermione inspira longuement pour essayer de se calmer. Non, elle ne se laisserai pas déstabiliser par cette peste.  
- Nous n'avons pas encore discuté des modalités et divers arrangements, Arabella. Mais tu sera invitée bien sûr. Comme toute la famille.  
- Toute la famille ? Ca fait déjà une centaine de personnes, alors si on compte en plus la famille de …  
- Draco, souffla Carol.  
- Oui c'est ça ; enfin bref sa famille, plus les amis… Tu ne pourras jamais te payer tout ça, toi.  
Draco qui jusque là s'était tût – à la grande surprise du clan Granger qui s'attendait plus à le voire la changer en salamandre – sentait la colère monter de plus en plus. Pour qui se prenait cette … moldue, avec ses grands airs, son parfum de cocotte et sa tenue de prêt-à-porter ? Il était grand temps de dévier la conversation ou il allait exploser. Il prit une discrète mais grand inspiration et demande :  
- Dites-moi Arabella, que faites-vous dans la vie ?  
- Je suis conseiller financier responsable dans une grande banque internationale. Mais je ne compte pas faire ça toute ma vie, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Je devrai bientôt être promu responsable d'agence. J'aurai au moins dix personnes à encadrer.  
Draco coula un regard affligé à Hermione, puis souriant :  
- Comme c'est fascinant.  
Arabella, ne résistant pas à la tentation de mettre de nouveau sa cousine mal à l'aise, s'étendit sur les avantages et le confort matériel que procurait un tel poste.  
Profitant du fait que sa cousine était complètement focalisée sur Draco, Hermione déguerpit dans sa chambre avec ses parents et rassembla tranquillement ce dont elle avait besoin.  
Arabella allait entamer le chapitre des paniers de Noël quand Draco, voyant son épouse revenir, se leva précipitamment.  
- Nous serions restés avec plaisir, Amanda, mais il faut vraiment que nous y allions. Carol. Richard.

Celui-ci les escorta jusqu'à la porte où il retint son gendre quelques instants pendant qu'Hermione démarrait la voiture.  
Elle vit son père et son mari discuter un instant et chose extraordinaire sans avoir l'air contrarié, puis Draco la rejoignit. Décelant un mouvement derrière la fenêtre du salon donnant sur la rue, il embrassa longuement sa femme avant de se caler dans son fauteuil et d'attacher sa ceinture.  
Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant la quasi-totalité du trajet, appréciant le silence après avoir subi les vantardises incessantes d'Arabella. Il était presque arrivés quand Hermione, n'y tenant plus demanda ce don Richard avait entretenu Draco avant leur départ.  
- Ne t'en fait pas. Je crois que lui et moi nous comprenons parfaitement.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle put tirer de son mari. A peine furent-ils arrivés, qu'il courut s'enfermer dans le bureau de son père. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparut pour dîner.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Draco et son père transplanèrent dans un petit bois à la nuit tombée, prenant garde de n'être vus de personne. Comme il était convenu, leur contact les rejoignit quelques instant plus tard. Un signe de tête et les trois homme s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche en silence, ils s'arrêtèrent. Draco fit apparaître trois sièges recouverts de velours, et chacun prit place, s'observant à la dérobée, ne sachant comment entamer la discussion.  
Mais nécessité faisant force de loi, ils en vinrent au sujet qui les préoccupaient.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Il était près de minuit quand les hommes Malfoy rentrèrent au manoir. Ils avaient pu régler tous les détails de leur projet avec leur interlocuteur. Le reste ne dépendrait maintenant plus d'eux. Chacun se dirigea vers ses quartiers, pressé de mettre fin à une journée fatigante.  
Draco se déshabilla au pied de son lit, déposant machinalement ses vêtements sur le dos d'une chaise. Il se glissa près de sa femme et eut la surprise de la découvrir éveillée.  
- Je peux savoir ou tu étais, demanda-t-elle doucement d'une voix endormie.  
- Pas encore. Je te le dirai plus tard.  
- Promis ?  
Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement et sourit.  
- Promis. Tu te sens vraiment fatiguée, là ?  
- Oui. Tu es épuisant quand tu t'y mets, répondit Hermione en baillant.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa caler sa tête contre son épaule.  
- Mia ?  
- Humm ?  
- Je hais ta cousine.  
Hermione émit un petit rire à cette assertion. Elle n'avait plus la force de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait cent fois raison. Draco déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, éteignit la lumière et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Narcissa embrassa Hermione, serra une dernière fois son fils contre elle et les regarda monter dans la Maserati flambante neuve de Draco. Les bagages étaient chargés, le plan de route mémorisé ; ils étaient prêts à partir.  
Alors qu'ils franchissaient le portail, Hermione vit Lucius tracer des signes cabalistiques dans l'air.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Draco jeta un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur.  
- Il nous donne sa bénédiction.  
- Pardon ?  
- Pour le voyage. Prends le comme une autre tradition si tu veux.  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Il lui faudrait bien une vie pour s'habituer aux traditions étranges de cette famille de tarés.

Il y avait bien 300 miles du manoir à la demeure des grand-parents d'Hermione. C'était, cette année, leur tour d'accueillir les membres de leur famille qui ne cessait de grandir au fil des mariages et naissances. Usuellement, la réunion d'été ne rassemblait que la famille proche ; les frères, sœurs, parents des conjoints n'étaient pas de la partie. Néanmoins, elle compterait déjà une bonne quarantaine de personnes. Si Hermione se réjouissait de revoir la plupart d'entre elles certaines – comme sa cousine Arabella – ne l'inspiraient pas plus que ça. Et dire qu'ils remettraient ça en janvier.  
La jeune femme avait été très surprise d'entendre Draco annoncer leur mariage pour le 15. Elle aurait préféré être informée avant qu'il l'annonce, mais ce qui était fait était fait. Bien sûr, elle lui avait passé un sacré savon lorsqu'ils en avaient reparlé. Non mais vraiment ! A peine cinq mois pour organiser un mariage, il avait vu ça où, lui ? Elle s'était calmée lorsqu'il lui avait assuré qu'elle n'aurait à se soucier de rien d'autre que de sa liste d'invités et de sa robe ; Carol, Narcissa et lui s'occuperait de tout.

William et Sophie, les parents de Richard, les recevaient dans une grande maison de campagne ; plus exactement une ancienne ferme restaurée et aménagée. Malgré sa taille, elle suffirait à peine à contenir le clan Granger.  
Le terrain sur lequel elle était sise, bien que plu petit que la propriété originale, permettait d'organiser barbecues et repas en plein air sans avoir à louer un espace communal.  
Sur les indications d'Hermione, Draco dirigea sa Maserati vers les anciennes écuries où il l'abandonna avec joie entre deux rangée de bottes de pailles.  
Il avait beau s'être entraîné à conduire quatre heures par jour toute la semaine, c'était encore un exercice qui lui demandais beaucoup de concentration. De plus il n'avait jamais, avant ce trajet, conduit de nuit ; ils avaient choisi de quitter le manoir Malfoy vers 21h, pour être sûr de ne pas être pris dans les embouteillages. Après cinq heures de route ils étaient contents d'être enfin arrivés.  
Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages dans coffre et se dirigèrent vers le corps d'habitation.  
- Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, remarqua Draco. Personne ne nous attends donc ?  
- Il est 2h15 du matin. A priori nous sommes les derniers et tout le monde dort depuis longtemps.  
En effet, nul ne vint les accueillir à la porte. Hermione sortit un petit trousseau de clé de son sac, si petit qu'il ne contenait que deux clés. Draco reconnu celui qu'elle avait utilisé un peu plus tôt pour ouvrir la grille de la ferme.  
Dans l'entrée, ils découvrirent un petit message à leur intention.  
« Ma chérie, je t'avais préparé ta chambre habituelle, mais tes parents nous ont dit que tu amènerai quelqu'un. Je suppose que tu as du m'envoyer un courrier à ce sujet qui arrivera dans un ou deux jour – juste trop tard en somme. Bref, nous vous avons installés dans la chambre près de celle de ton cousin Andrew. Gros Baisers et à demain. Mamie et Papy. »  
Les deux jeunes gens défirent sommairement leurs bagages, ne rangeant dans les armoires et commodes que e qui se trouvait entre eux et leur nécessaire de toilette. Ils se rafraîchirent et filèrent se coucher, pressés de goûter à un repos bien mérité.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de te lever tôt demain, Draco. Personne ne se lève avant 11h le premier jour.  
Le jeune homme répondit par un doux baiser pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit, éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
Hermione le regarda dormir un instant. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange mais impossible de savoir quoi. Tant pis, elle y réfléchirait demain. Elle éteignit sa propre lampe et rejoignit son mari au pays des rêves.

Draco s'éveilla brièvement à 6h, la force de l'habitude sans doute, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il se rendormit immédiatement. Il se leva vers 9h30 avec l'idée d'aller faire sa séance de sport quotidienne mais il changea bien vite d'avis quand il vit le soleil déjà chaud en ce milieu de matinée. Bien que touchant à sa fin, l'été ne semblait pas décidé à laisser la place à l'automne de si tôt et continuait comme il avait commencé.  
Le jeune homme descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrant les portes au hasard finit par trouver la cuisine. Il farfouilla dans les placards et tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il eut réunit filtre, café, cuillère et tasse. Il fit le café puis ouvrit le frigo et se mit à la recherche d'un jus de fruit. Orange ? Non, hors de question de boire cette pisse d'âne que les moldus faisaient passer pour du jus d'orange. Pamplemousse ? Non plus. Pomme ? C'est mieux. Il se servit un verre, contempla le paysage par la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées.  
- Tiens, tiens. Mais qu'avons nous là ? Demanda une voix narquoise derrière lui.  
Draco se retourna vivement et fit face au nouvel arrivant. Il vit un homme un peu plus âgé que lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés très courts et ses yeux étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux d'Hermione. Le sorcier s'avança et tendit la main.  
- Draco Malfoy. Je suis le fiancé d'Hermione.  
- Mickaël Granger. Un cousin.  
- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que j'allais en croiser un paquet.  
Le nouvel arrivant le détaillait de la tête aux pieds et Draco commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur.  
- J'ai un bouton quelque part ? Demanda-t-il pour tenter de détourner son attention.  
- Non je ne crois pas.  
Mickaël posa une main sur un pectoral de Draco qui haussa un sourcil et le toisa.  
- Belle musculature, dites-moi… dit le moldu en souriant.  
- Et bien, Mick ! Tu nous fait déjà ton numéro de grande folle ?  
Un deuxième homme s'encadrait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comme Draco, il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Il s'avança vers le sorcier et ils échangèrent une franche poignée de main.  
- Andrew Barnaby. Vous devez être le nouveau ?  
- Euh… je suppose. Encore un cousin d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pas exactement, mais pour simplifier on va dire que oui.  
- Pas exactement ?  
- En fait je suis son cousin au deuxième degré ; le fils du cousin de son père.  
- Draco Malfoy.  
- Draco ? Cool, encore un prénom qu'on avait pas en collection.  
Cette remarque avait été faite par une jeune brune dont la peau mat et les grands yeux noirs révélaient les origines maghrébines.  
- Fatima, encore une cousine, se présenta-t-elle  
Draco la salua d'un signe de tête. Il aperçut derrière elle une jeune femme blonde accompagnée d'une petite fille – indienne lui sembla-t-il.  
- Je suis Jennyfer. Et voici ma fille, Ayshwarya.  
Le jeune sorcier leur sourit ; et deux de plus ! Un homme asiatique portant un bébé les rejoignit. Il adressa un salut général et se dirigea vers Fatima qu'il embrassa avant de lui tendre l'enfant.  
- Il a faim.  
Fatima prit le bébé et se tourna vers Draco.  
- Voici Takeshi, mon mari. Takeshi, Draco l'ami d'Hermione.  
- Draco ? Il avait un fort accent, japonais semblait-il. Ca veut dire « dragon » , n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet.  
Le japonais sourit.  
- C'est le nom du bébé : Ryu.  
Il y avait maintenant dans la pièce une demi-douzaine de personnes qui bougeaient, parlaient, criaient. La cuisine avait beau être grade, Draco se sentait un peu envahi, et il entendait bouger à l'étage. Le jeune homme s'excusa et opta pour une retraite stratégique.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, elle était vide. Pour s'occuper il termina de défaire les valises, puis prépara sa trousse de toilette. Il demanderait la direction de la salle de bain à Hermione quand elle reviendrait. Il finissait de faire le lit lorsqu'elle entra. Elle le conduisit dans l'interminable couloir, lui énumérant les occupants au fur et à mesure qu'ils passainet devant leur chambre. Draco dénombra une quarantaine de noms différents tans pis, il pourrait toujours se les réciter sous la douche.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Peu après le départ de Draco, la majorité des participants à la réunion se retrouva en bas. Ils se saluèrent et s'embrassèrent, puis recommencèrent. Certains ne s'étaient pas vu epusi l'année précédente et l'émotion était grande. Il s'échangèrent des nouvelles, tel voisin s'était marié, tel autre avait eu un bébé. Mais chacun revenait sans cesse sur leur sujet de discussion depuis la veille au soir : Hermione avait enfin emmené quelqu'un.  
Il était de règle chez les Granger de venir avec son conjoint ou pour le moins avec un(e) petit(e) ami(e) un peu sérieux ; Jennyfer avait présenter son premier vrai copain à 15 ans, Fatima à 20. Mais Hermione à 26 ans était toujours venue seule. De nombreuses rumeurs en avait découlé, d'une éventuelle homosexualité non assumée à une frigidité non traitée.  
- Remarque elle a bien fait d'attendre s'il est aussi bien que tu le dis, énonça tante Rose.  
- Je n'ai pas dis qu'il est bien, répondit sa fille Fatima, je t'ai dis qu'il est furieusement beau. Si ça se trouve c'est un salaud fini.  
- Peu probable. Connaissant Mione il doit plutôt être gentil. Du genre brave gars si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Gabriel était le seul de la famille à avoir rencontré Stephen, qui bien sur avait été tout sucre, tout miel devant lui, mais ne lui avait pas laissé une impression brillante.  
- Permets-moi de te contredire Gabriel, intervint Andrew, mais si tu avais vu le regard qu'il a lancé à Mick quand il l'a touché tu ne dirai pas ça.  
- Pourquoi ? Il est homophobe ?  
- Non je ne crois pas.  
Arabella qui arrivait à ce moment entendit le dernier échange.  
- Qui est homophobe ?  
- Le mec d'Hermione.  
- Ah bon ? En plus du reste ça fait beaucoup, dîtes donc.  
Andrew et Mick échangèrent un regard avant de conduire Arabella à une chaise. Ils s'assirent en face d'elle et :  
- Allez, parle !  
- Ouais ! Dis-nous tout.  
Arabella voulut se lever mais un regard autour d'elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle était le centre de l'attention générale. Elle se réinstalla donc et commença à parler.  
- D'après lui, ils vont se marier en janvier – ce que je ne crois pas du tout vu que c'est dans moins de six mois et qu'ils n'ont même pas lancé les invitations. Enfin bref – Oncle Richard et lui se détestent, et vous savez tous qu'oncle Rock est très doué pour jauger les gens. En plus il…  
- Il quoi ?  
- Il est chômeur, articula-t-elle tout bas, comme si c'était un secret honteux.  
- Voyons Bella, intervint Rose, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.  
- De toute façon chez lui c'est volontaire.  
Toute la famille eut l'air choquée. Chômage volontaire ? Hermione n'avait pas ramené un tire au flanc quand même .  
- Quand oncle Richard lui a demandé s'il travaillait, il a répondu – je cite – « ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ». Et avec un de ces tons…ça n'a pas plus à mon oncle en tous cas.  
Tous semblaient un peu inquiet. Et si ce Draco ne faisait que profiter de leur petite Hermione . Il allait falloir le tenir à l'œil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Il y a un truc méga important que j'ai oublié de vous dire en haut.Oui, je sais j'aurai pu simplement remonter la page et le mettre quand même en haut, mais j'ai la flemme (c'est une explication comme une autre). Pour ceux/celles d'entre vous qui n'auraient pas tilter, cette fic se passe cette année (2006, pour la postérité). Et nous voilà au 18 juillet, soit trois jours après le 15. Mais où veux-je en venir avec cette demonstartion digne de Bernouilli ? Et bien ça fait trois jours que Draco et Mia sont mariés et ils ne le savent pas encore ! Mwahahahaha ! Alors vous pourrez vous lever samedi prochain, regarder l'heure et savoir exactement ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, genre s'étouffer avec son petit déj', courire comme une dératée dans les escaliers, penser mentalement à trucider Dumbledore, tout ça... Ca vous fera un agenda débile pour les vacances._

_Allez, soyons fous, voici un petit calendrier-rappel :_

_Pour juillet : 15 mariage ; 22 découverte ; 23 emménagement de Draco ; 24 rendez-vous à la banque ; 28 dîner chez les parents Garnger._

_Pour Août : 7 retour de Draco bourré ; 15 démmenagement au malfoy manor ; 20 rencontre avec Stephen (et bisou-bisou) ; 24 le chapitre que vous êtes en train de finir de lire (si vous lisez les mots dans l'ordre évidemment, sinon ça ne regarde que vous). _

_En tout cas bonne bronzette (mais pas trop c'est dangereux), pensez à boire - de l'eau, rangez les bières ! - et faites bien attention à vous, ça me soulerait de perdre mes fidèles lectrices (et eurs) que j'aime. Comment ça je flagorne ? _

_Tou bi continuède _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Malédiction...**_

_Enfin, me direz vous, enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Mais comment ce fait-ce que tu mis si longtemps à la poster, quand tu nous assurait que la suite arrivait sous peu, vous entend-je demander. Et bein c'est simple : ce chapitre est maudit ! Oui, je sais, normalement c'est le chapitre 13, le chapitre maudit et bien non. Laissez moi vous raconter.  
Lorsque je suis partie en vacances, dans un élan d'inspiration inégalable j'écrivit le chapitre 14 et la quasi totalité du 15. C'était il y a quinze jours. Que c'est-il donc passé ? Beechaba, la déesse de la loose s'en est mêlée. D'abord je me suis rendue compte que la fin du chapitre que j'ai écrite le lendemain du jour au j'ai posté le 14 ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Donc, on supprime et on recommence. Je pars en week-end, avec mes notes pour pouvoir avancer et ne pas trop vous faire attendre et je les oublie à deux heures de routes de chez moi ! Résultat : pas moyen de finir ce chapitre de screugneugneux. J'ai du attendre (et par conséquent vous aussi) une semaine entière avant de pouvoir y retourner. Et enfin finir mon texte. Et quand ce matin je l'ai enfin terminé... plus de connexion internet. Donc pas de post.  
Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis désolée de ce délai, même à moi il a semblé long, et que pour la peine vous avez droit à un double chapitre. Ca veut dire qu'il est deux fois plus long que d'ordinaire, pas que je raconte deux histoires en même temps parceque sinon vous ne comprendrez plus rien. _

_Et je n'oublie pas d'envoyer un grand merci à toutes les peronnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Pour les autres, rien du tout, na ! Quoique c'est déjà cool de passer du temps à me lire (et si on rajoute mon blabla, alors là vous méritez tous une médailles)._

_Bonne lecture _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :

Draco ne redescendit que vers 11h, peu pressé de se retrouver dans la mêlée. Il retrouva la famille à l'arrivée du bâtiment. Apparemment c'était l'heure de l'apéro.  
- Draco ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? le héla Richard.  
Draco se dirigea vers lui, ignorant les regards qui le suivaient. Il nota cependant avec surprise que certains étaient rien moins qu'amicaux.  
- Un vin de noix avec trois glaçons. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
- Pas la moindre idée. Quand je suis descendu ils avaient déjà l'air de vous en vouloir pour quelque chose. Remarque, vous êtes tellement agréable que vous avez du en insulter la moitié rien qu'en les regardant.  
- Très drôle, Richard. Et où est Hermione ?  
- Partie faire des courses avec ses cousines. Venez. Il est temps de monter la tente.  
Draco laça à son beau-père un regard intrigué.  
- Pour les repas, expliqua celui-ci. Quand il y a trop de soleil ou quand il pleut on se réunit sous la tente.  
- N'y a-t-il donc pas de salle à manger dans cette bicoque ?  
- Nous sommes une quarantaine, jeune homme. Elle est bien trop petite.  
Draco choisit de ne pas répondre et suivit Richard. La tente se résumait pour l'instant à un amas de tubes en aluminium, de cordages et de toile.

Cinq hommes les rejoignirent bientôt. Draco reconnut Mickaël et Andrew, qu'il avait rencontré le matin même.  
- Ah ! Mon p'tit Drake. On se demandait si tu redescendrai un jour. On t'a fait peur ? Demanda Andrew en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Tans pis, on réessaiera plus tard, soupira Mick.  
Draco se détendit. Ces deux-là avaient le même genre d'humour – minable – que les jumeaux Weasley. Ca, il pouvait le gérer.  
- Et bien Andy, tu ne me présente pas le reste du groupe ?  
Andrew paru étonné, puis se remit à sourire.  
- Drake, voici le cousin Karim, le cousin John et le cousin Benedict. Bon, on la monte cette tente ?  
Le sorcier fut un peu déstabilisé par ces présentations plus que succincte mais n'en laissa rien voir.  
- Richounet- chéri, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas rejoindre le club des croulants au lieu de rester dans nos pattes ? dit-il en désignant un groupe de sexagénaire (et plus) installé à l'ombre de la bâtisse.  
Richard adressa une grimace à son gendre et se dépêcha d'aller se réinstaller dans un fauteuil de jardin - à l'ombre - avec son cocktail, où il serait bien mieux qu'à trimer sous un soleil de plomb. Les six hommes commencèrent à monter la tente en silence, puis :  
- Alors comme ça vous espérez épouser Hermione, lâcha John.  
Draco lui lança un bref regard mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de poursuivre son ouvrage.  
- Alors ? insista le moldu  
- Oh pardon, c'était une question ?  
Les cinq cousins débauchèrent et se rapprochèrent de Draco. Celui-ci redressa la tête et fit face.  
- Oui, Hermione et moi allons nous marier. Ca pose un problème ?  
- Ca pourrait, répondit Benedict, un petit blond aux yeux vert – curieux pour un Granger – en milieu de quarantaine.  
- Tiens donc…  
- Quelles sont tes intentions exactes ? Demanda Karim.  
Celui-ci avait un faciès définitivement arabe, à l'exception des yeux qui n'avait pas l'inclinaison typique associée. Draco sourit :  
- Quelles intentions pourraient être plus honnêtes que celle de vouloir l'épouser ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi vouloir épouser Hermione ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Elle est belle, intelligente pleine d'humour et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Sans parler de ses prouesses au …  
- Ouais bon, ça va, dit précipitamment John.  
- Parce que tu couches avec, dit Karim en étrécissant les yeux.  
- Je vis avec, répondit simplement le sorcier.  
Ce fut au tour des cinq autres d'être déstabilisés.  
- Et pourquoi n'avons nous jamais entendu parler de toi avant ? Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?  
- Demande à Hermione ! J'en sais rien, moi, pourquoi elle ne vous a pas parlé de moi. Peut-être parce qu'elle sait que vous êtes soûlant ! Il fallait le dire que je devais venir avec mon avocat.  
Les cinq moldus furent un instant stupéfaits, puis éclatèrent de rire. Mick donna une grande claque dans le dos de Draco qui crut qu'il allait cracher ses poumons.  
- Sacré Draco ! Tu ne te laisse pas avoir, hein ?  
- Je t'accorde qu'on peut être un peu… inquisiteur, concéda Benedict.  
- Un peu ? s'étonna Draco.  
Ils retournèrent tous à leur ouvrage.  
- N'empêche, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Arabella ? Finit par demander John.  
- Ca dépend de ce que dit Arabella.  
- Que tu vis au crochet d'Hermione.  
Draco se figea, leur lança un regard franchement étonné et éclata de rire. Les cousins se regardèrent confus, ne sachant ce qui avait provoqué cette crise soudaine d'hilarité.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? S'impatienta Benedict.  
- Merlin, si nous devions attendre après Hermione pour vivre, nous serions quelque peu … démunis.  
Les Granger eurent l'air rassurés.  
- Je me disait aussi, se conforta Karim.  
- Tu fais quoi comme boulot ? Demanda Mick.  
- C'est vraiment une obsession chez vous. Ca vous intéresse tant que ça, ce que je fais ? Parce qu'en fait j'ai l'impression que vous voulez juste savoir si j'ai du fric ou pas. Un peu vénale la famille, non ?  
- Mais, euh, non, pas du tout, bredouillèrent les cousins.  
- Vous feriez mieux de demander à Hermione si elle m'aime et pense que je la rendrai heureuse au lieu de vouloir décortiquer mes relevés de compte.  
Les moldus eurent tout de même la décence de paraître honteux avant de répondre.  
- En fait, commença Andrew, les filles s'en chargent. Nous on est censé te tirer les vers du nez.  
- Alors dites-le franchement au lieu d'emprunter des chemins détournés parce que vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués pour ça.  
- Et tu répondra à nos questions ?  
- Certainement pas. Elles sont parfaitement déplacées.  
Et les six hommes de finir de monter la tente dans un silence boudeur.

Cette situation aurait pu durer ad vitam aeternam sans l'intervention de Richard. Inconscient de la tension existante dans les groupe, il vint chercher son gendre.- Mon petit Draco, auriez-vous un instant ?  
- Mais bien sur Richounet-chéri, répondit le jeune homme en fixant une dernière boucle.  
- Ce surnom ridicule est-il obligatoire ?  
- Plaît-il ? Demanda Darco, un sourie moqueur aux lèvres.  
Richard soupira et décida de faire comme si de rien était. Inutile de fournir de nouvelles prises aux moqueries de ce petit fat. Il le conduisit vers ce qu'il avait plus tôt appelé le « club des croulants ». Le jeune homme ne pensait pas être si près de la vérité, une bonne partie du groupe n'aurait pas déparé dans une maison de retraite. Draco reconnut Carol qu'il salua chaleureusement et complimenta à propos de sa nouvelle coiffure ; ce faisant il aperçu du coin de l'œil trois rombières aux cheveux blancs au moins octogénaires qui marquaient leur approbation de la tête. Il se tourna vers elles, attendant que Richard fasse les présentations.  
- Draco, voici Katarina et Laura, mes tantes. Et Sophie Durandier-Granger, ma mère – elle est française. Mes tantes, maman : Draco Malfoy.  
- C'est un plaisir, mesdames.  
- Dis-moi Richard, il est moins épouvantable que tu nous le disais hier.  
- Je n'ai pas dis qu'il était épouvantable, ma tante ; je me souviens très bien l'avoir qualifié de « petit impertinent ».  
Draco adressa à Richard un sourie narquois qui ne pouvait que confirmer son jugement. Le moldu ne se découragea pas et continua le tour des présentations :  
- Benedict, le mari de Katarina – et grand père de celui avec qui tu était tout à l'heure ; Laurence, époux de Laura. Ce sont les frères de mon père. Ilde Montmore, elle a épousé le cousin de mon père mais il est mort il y a quelques années ; Milicent Durandier, cousine de mon père et voici son mari David qui est aussi le frère de ma mère. Ce sont les grands-parents de Karim et Fatima que tu as déjà rencontrés.  
- Ca ne fait ni français, ni anglais comme prénom Karim et Fatima.  
- Parce que Draco ça fait anglais ?  
Regard qui tue de la part du sorcier ; haussement d'épaule du moldu qui reprit ses explications.  
- Leur fille, Rose, c'est mariés à un tunisien, Ahmed Al-Backri. Ah ! Tiens voici leur fils Nicolas Durandier et son compagnon, Sebastian Wood-quelque chose.  
- Son compagnon ?  
Regard torve du moldu ; sourire et haussement d'épaule du sorcier.  
- Philip, Timothy et Peter, mes cousins du coté d'oncle Laurence et leur épouses respectives : Sophia, Georgia et Mary. Et mon adorable cousine Jean et son mari Carl Barnaby. Ce sont les parents d'Andrew.  
- Quelle chance d'avoir un fils pareil, déclara Draco.  
Les moldus le regardèrent, incapable de trouver la signification de cette réplique. Il était ironique ou pas ? Dans le doute, Richard décida de ne pas s'énerver et continua comme si de rien était. Il s'approcha d'un autre couple.  
L'homme, les cheveux grisonnants tombants sur la nuque, portait malgré la chaleur un costume anthracite avec foulard piqué d'une épingle en diamant. Ses chaussures cirées de frais n'étaient de toute évidence pas conçue pour la campagne.  
La femme, elle, était à l'avenant. Elle portait des espadrilles à talons compensés qui s'ils avaient l'air sexy sur une femme plus jeune semblaient quelque peu déplacés sur une femme de son âge et de son allure. Elle avait revêtu une chemise de soie crème avec un C et un D dorés entrelacés sur la poche de poitrine. Ses cheveux platines étaient retenus par un carré – de soie lui aussi – recouvert de Y, S et L mêlés et ses immenses lunettes de soleil étaient, semblait-il un modèle pour homme, puisqu'il y avait gravé « Giorgio » sur chacune des branches. Elle portait à presque tous les doigts des bagues en or assorties à ses boucles d'oreilles et son cou ne semblait supporter qu'avec peine les nombreux rangs de perle qui y pendaient. Son pantalon de lin noir était la seule pièce de sa mise appropriée pour une partie de campagne.  
- J'ai _l'honneur_ de vous présenter mon petit frère, Henri et sa femme Greta.  
Il sembla à Draco que Richard avait étrangement accentué le mot « honneur ». Il tendit néanmoins la main et attendit qu'Henri la lui serre… Ce qu'il ne fit pas.  
Le sorcier plissa les yeux et retint sa colère. C'était la seconde fois que quelqu'un refusait sa main tendue, et il ne le prit pas mieux que la première fois. D'autant plus que ce moldu arrogant et sa femme le regardait de haut.  
- Ainsi voilà le chômeur d'Hermione. Je ne l'imaginait pas comme ça.  
- Moi non plus, mon cher. Je suis surprise qu'ils aient pu venir : les transports en commun ne viennent pas jusqu'ici.  
- Mais souviens-toi, chère : Arabella nous as dit qu'Hermione conduisait l'une de ces toutes petites voitures japonaise. Vraiment Richard, on peut dire qu'elle ne fait que des choix bas de gamme ta pauvre fille. C'était bien la peine de lui payer toutes ces activités et cette école privée.  
Richard était rouge de colère. Draco faillit sourire en le voyant afficher cette expression qui lui était d'ordinaire réservée, mais voyant l'air content de lui d'Henri, il se retint. Il prit l'accent le plus cockney qu'il pouvait imiter et :  
- Ouais, m'sieur-dame. Ch'uis l'mec d'Hermione ; ça pose un problème ?  
Richard le regarda éberlué : jamais il n'aurait pensé que Draco pouvait renifler et cracher de manière aussi écoeurante. N'obtenant aucune réponse d'Henri ou de Greta, le sorcier remonta « élégamment » son pantalon, prit Richard par l'épaule et fit demi-tour. Quelques pas plus loin – dès qu'il furent hors de porté d'oreille de son frère – celui-ci explosa :  
- Mais enfin Draco ! Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a prit ?  
- Je déteste être pris de haut.  
- C'est ce que je fais tout le temps, et d'habitude ça ne vous perturbe pas plus que ça.  
- Vous c'est différent Richounet-chéri, répondit Draco avec un clin d'œil. Vous êtes le père d'Hermione et cela vous vaut quelques avantages.  
Richard le regarda, l'œil morne :  
- J'en saute de joie.  
- Vous devriez. Je peux être gênant quand je le décide.  
- Ah oui ? Je croyais que c'était tout le temps.  
- Plus sérieusement, il est malade votre frère ? Il semblerai qu'il tende-t-a se prendre pour quelque seigneur du XIX° siècle.  
- Oh ça… Il y a une quinzaine d'année, il a gagné une coquette somme à un jeu télévisé et ça lui est un peu monté à la tête.  
- Combien ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Combien a-t-il gagné ?  
- Oh… 1 ou 2 millions de livres, je ne sais plus exactement.  
- Et il fait chier son monde pour 2 petits millions ! Mais c'est complètement con ! Pour le triple, je ne dis pas, mais 2 millions !  
Et il éclata d'un rire moqueur. Les deux hommes firent encore quelque pas avant que Draco ne reprenne :  
- Et Arabella a la tête aussi gonflée que celle de ses parents. Mick est pourtant bien son frère, non ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Il ne leur ressemble pas. En fait il est même plutôt cool – répétez-lui ça et je vous tue.  
Richard ricana mais ne répondit pas.  
- Tout cela ne me dit pas à quoi rime le petit numéro de tout à l'heure.  
- Ils s'attendaient à voir une cacaille, je leur ai fait la cacaille. Nous ne voulons pas les décevoir, n'est-ce pas ?Mais je leur réserve un chien de ma chienne.  
- Vous m'inquiétez Draco. A quoi pensez-vous exactement ?  
- Voyons Richounet-chéri, si je vous le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise.  
- Non, mais vraiment !

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hermione avait été réveillée par une bonne odeur de café montant de la cuisine. Elle avait jeté un œil sur le réveil digital : à peine 10h. Elle s'étira en baillant tout ce qu'elle pouvait et tendit un bras vers la place à côté d'elle. Vide et froide. Draco avait encore dû se lever aux aurores. A ce demander comment il faisait pour tenir debout toute la journée vu le peu d'heure qu'il dormait. N'empêche, elle aurait bien aimé se réveiller dans ses bras de temps en temps. Au moins pouvait-elle s'y endormir, ce qui n'était pas mal du tout vu l'allure des bras en question. Elle se fit la curieuse réflexion que cette nuit avait été la première depuis longtemps où ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Hermione sourit en se disant qu'ils auraient plutôt intérêt à en profiter cette semaine, parce que la suivante ce serait impossible, biologie oblige.  
La jeune femme se figea et devint blanche comme un linge. Depuis qu'ils étaient amants, Draco et elle n'avait jamais utilisé de contraception. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé non plus. Bon d'accord, ils étaient censés concevoir un petit Malfoy, mais là c'était vraiment trop tôt. Il faudrait absolument qu'elle se procure un test quand elle irait faire les courses avec les cousines, mais avec Bella dans les parages rester discrète serait une gageure.

Elle entendit du bruit dans les chambres et se dépêcha d'investir la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne soit prise d'assaut. Là, elle s'observa un long moment nue devant la glace ; elle imaginait son ventre tendu par une vie naissante, tentant de deviner s'il était déjà plein. Ce serait merveilleux d'avoir un bébé. Un tout petit qui serait un peu d'elle… et un peu de lui.  
La jeune femme réalisa à ce moment à quel point sa vie avait changée. Avant toute cette histoire elle était bien plus tranquille certes, mais elle était seule. Elle fréquentait toujours le même cercle d'ami dont aucun n'était un partenaire potentiel et encore moins un géniteur possible. Et elle voyait les années défiler sans aucun changement à l'horizon. Maintenant, elle était épouse et peut-être bientôt mère. Non, elle _était_ bientôt mère ; même si elle n'était pas encore enceinte, ça ne saurait tarder. Avec elle et Draco qui se sautaient dessus tous les soirs et Lucius qui voulait absolument une descendance, il était plus que probable que le prochain Malfoy soit conçu dans l'année.

Hermione secoua la tête et arrêta de s'observer pour – enfin – prendre une douche. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre ou Draco l'attendait, encore en pyjama. Après lui avoir indiqué le chemin de la salle d'eau, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de ses parents et leur demanda leur autorisation d'utiliser leur voiture pour les courses. La Maserati de Draco était bien jolie, mais guère pratique pour ce genre d'activité. Bien sûr ses parents étaient encore couchés et marmonnèrent vaguement leur assentiment avant de retourner se planquer sous le drap. Hermione farfouilla dans la poche de veste de son père en secouant la tête devant cette crise d'infantilisme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle eut la nette impression d'interrompre une conversation. Elle embrassa tout de même les siens, bien décidée à leur tirer les vers du nez un peu plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers la cafetière quand :  
- Au fait, on a rencontré ton copain, ce matin.  
Et bien comme ça elle n'aurait pas à les harceler pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Hermione se tourna vers son cousin Andrew.  
- Et ?  
- Il n'est pas très causant.  
- Mais il est atrocement beau, intervint Jennyfer. Tu l'as trouvé où . Y'en a d'autre en stock ?  
La jeune sorcière sourit.  
- Mouais, il est pas mal.  
- Pas mal ! S'exclama tante Mary. Je dirai ça la prochaine fois que je verrai une statue d'Apollon.  
Les filles gloussèrent en cœur alors que les hommes levaient les yeux au ciel.  
- Je l'ai rencontré à l'école.  
- Dans ta pension ?  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
Arabella ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.  
- Ah oui ? En fait elle n'est pas vraiment élitiste cette école alors ? Parce que si c'est pour ne même pas avoir de bon boulot à la sortie…  
Hermione soupira, essayant de contrôler son énervement. Comme prévu, cette peste commençait déjà à la chercher. Mais quelle idée avait eu son père, aussi, de faire cette vanne stupide !  
- Tu sais Arabella, le boulot c'est bien, mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. Draco ne travaille pas, en effet, et ça ne dérange ni lui, ni moi, alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles.  
- Pas que ça ? Ca ressemble à cette idée comme quoi la beauté ne compte pas. A mon avis c'est un truc de moche pour se consoler cette phrase.  
- Quel rapport avec Draco ?  
- Et bien dire que le travail n'est pas important, c'est un truc de fauché pour se consoler.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire « et ben nous on s'en fout parce qu'en fait Drakichounet est pété de tunes et qu'en plus il est noble et pan dans ta gueule ! ». Même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle serra donc les poings et se tut. Arabella prit cela pour une victoire et lui adressa un sourire supérieur - Hermione se fit la curieuse réflexion qu'elle y parvenait beaucoup moins bien que Draco – et alla se servir une seconde tasse de café.

William, plus que conscient de l'imminence d'une énième confrontation entre les deux cousines, détourna l'attention générale en produisant la liste des courses qu'il avait soigneusement rédigé avec sa femme la semaine précédente. Les femmes s'organisèrent, c'est à dire que d'un commun accord les plus âgées envoyèrent les plus jeunes. Celles-ci s'exécutèrent en râlant pour la forme, comme tous les ans. Evidemment, il n'était pas nécessaire que chacune prenne sa voiture, aussi décida-t-on que la Classe A de Jennyfer, la Laguna des parents d'Hermione et le PT d'Arabella suffiraient. Bien sûr celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de glisser un commentaire sur le fait qu'à son âge Hermione devait encore emprunter la voiture de ses parents, mais elle ne fut pas écoutée par ses cousines qui avaient déjà eu leur content de médisances pour la matinée.

Les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent sur le parking du centre commercial, puis déambulèrent dans les magasins avec leurs chariots. Elles tentèrent de parler de tout et de rien mais leur curiosité prit rapidement le dessus et Hermione fut soumise à un feu nourri de questions sur Draco, des plus anodines au plus indiscrètes.  
- Donc, commença Fatima en attaquant le rayon des liquides, vous étiez dans la même classe ?  
- Pas exactement. En fait cette école à un système de maison – il y en a quatre, un peu comme s'il s'agissait de quatre écoles réunies – et chaque niveau à quatre classes. J'étais dans la maison « Gryffondor » et lui dans celle de « Serpentard ». Nous n'avions que quelques cours en commun.  
- Et vous êtes devenus amis tout de suite, ou…  
- Amis ! La jeune sorcière émit un rire de dérision. On se haïssait. Littéralement. Non seulement ça ne collait pas au niveau caractères, mais en plus on était en compétition pour la première place.  
- Parce qu'en plus d'être beau et musclé et sexy, il est intelligent ? se plaignit Mélanie, la femme de John. On échange ?  
Les jeunes femmes rirent en cœur  
- Je t'assure, tu te plains du caractère de John et tu n'as rien vu par rapport à celui de Draco, certifia la sorcière.  
- Bon, on sait qu'il ne travaille pas pour l'instant, dit Jennyfer avec un regard en coin à Arabella, mais il est dans quelle branche ?  
Bien sur, Hermione s'attendait à ce que ses cousines lui posent plein de questions sur son compagnon, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elles serait aussi insistante sur ce sujet précis. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de trouver une réponse :  
- Oh, et bien disons qu'il fait dans la recherche linguistique.  
- Un chercheur aussi ? C'est quoi exactement la « recherche linguistique » ? demanda Arabella.  
- Il étudie les runes.  
Jennyfer , stupéfaite, en arrêta de pousser son chariot :  
- Les runes, tu veux dire comme le truc pour prédire l'avenir, là ?  
- C'était avant tout un code d'écriture, comme notre alphabet. Mais si tu veux plus de détail, demande à Draco. Il est bien plus calé que moi. La crème fraîche on la prend au rayon frais ou on en profite tant qu'on est dans les bricks ?  
Après un court débat sur les bienfaits des UHT contre ceux des produits frais, ce fut au tour de Fatima de poser sa série de question. A croire qu'elles les avaient préparées à l'avance.  
- Bon, on s'en fout de ce qu'il fait ! Moi ce que je veut savoir c'est comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble. Tu nous a dis que vous vous détestiez…  
Un flot de souvenir envahit Hermione alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une explication logique. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'ils s'étaient battus avec d'autres contre un horrible mage noir et que la force des choses les avaient poussés à se raccrocher l'un à l'autre. Elle opta donc pour la version allégée.  
- Nous nous sommes revus au mariage d'amis commun et … les choses ont changé.  
- Juste comme ça ? Vous vous êtes revus et vous vous êtes sauté dessus ?  
- Pas exactement mais il y a de l'idée, dit la jeune sorcière en souriant.  
- Je le savais ! s'exclama triomphalement Jennyfer. Il a une tête de bête de sexe ; j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?  
Hermione se demandait bien ce qui caractérisait le visage des « bêtes de sexe » et se promit de le demander à sa cousine à l'occasion. Elle remarqua que ses quatre compagnes avaient l'air d'attendre impatiemment son assentiment. La jeune femme se contenta de sourire.  
- Allez, Mione ! l'encouragea Mélanie. On t'a bien raconté, nous…  
- Mais je n'avais rien demandé du tout.  
Regard suppliant des cousines.  
- De toute façon j'en suis sûre. Il a un long nez, et vous savez ce qu'on dit : long nez, …  
- Long nez ? s'étonna Hermione. Je croyais que c'étaient les pouces ?  
- Il y a un dicton pour les pieds aussi, ajouta Mélanie.  
- On s'en fout ! trancha Jennyfer. De toute façon il a de grandes mains aussi et vu sa taille il ne doit pas chausser un 36 fillette. Je suis sûre que j'ai raison, dit elle en dévalisant un rayon de boîtes de conserve.  
Les quatre autres femmes la regardèrent, amusées par son air boudeur.  
- Et on peut savoir en quoi ce point précis est-il si important ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oh ! Moi, je dit ça, je dit rien ! Je m'inquiète parce que je t'aime bien. C'est surtout pour toi, tu sais.  
- Oui, oui. Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : tout va bien de ce coté la.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vous disait ! lança triomphalement Jennyfer en regardant les trois autres cousines. Je ne me trompe jamais : les bons coups je les repère à dix mètres.  
Fatima prit sa cousine par la taille et sur le ton de la confidence :  
- Jen, tu te souviens que tu es mariée ?  
- Evidemment ! Pourquoi ? C'est pas parce que je regarde que je consomme.  
Hermione soupira devant les pitrerie de sa cousine et poussa son chariot vers le rayon suivant.

Après deux bonnes heures de déambulations, elles se dirigèrent avec soulagement vers les caisses, pressée de quitter enfin ce sanctuaire de la folie. Entre les super promotions sur des trucs « hyper intéressants » dont elles n'avaient pas besoin, les articles manquants en magasins, les augmentation de prix et la foule de consommateurs stressés, les cinq femmes n'en pouvaient plus. Même Arabella avait mis un frein à ses piques et n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver le calme de la ferme. Elle paya sans même demander aux autres si elles voulaient s'en charger - mais n'oublia pas de réclamer une facture – et elles retournèrent toutes vers leurs voitures. Cette fois Hermione, qui était seule à l'aller, se retrouva avec Mélanie.  
Mélanie était une jeune femme noire française. Elle avait rencontré John quand elle avait dix-neuf ans lors de vacances au pays de Galles. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il ait choisi la même destination qu'elle cet été là. Les jeunes gens avaient très vite sympathisé et avaient décidé de rester en contact. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine d'année que le couple avait un pied à Bristol et l'autre à Bordeaux. L'ouverture d'esprit et la bonne humeur de Mélanie l'avaient faite tout de suite adopter par le clan Granger, et Hermione se sentait aussi proche d'elle que de ses cousines de sang.  
- Je suis contente que tu ai enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied. Je commençait à m'inquiéter pour toi. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est le bon ?  
- Si tu me demande par là si je suis sûre de finir ma vie avec lui, la réponse est oui, répondit la sorcière.  
Cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Mélanie. Elle connaissait trop bien sa cadette pour se contenter de demi-vérités.  
- A ta façon de parler de lui, j'ai l'impression que tu ne le connais pas vraiment. Où que tu nous cache quelque chose.  
Hermione garda le silence. Que pouvait-elle dire ? En effet elle le connaissait à peine. Elle savait quel genre d'adolescent il avait été et quel genre d'homme il promettait de devenir. Mais ce qu'il était maintenant… Draco avait réussit à devenir presque aussi énigmatique que son père. La jeune femme se doutait bien que les Malfoy ne se contentait pas de vivre dans leur coin ; ils aimait bien trop le pouvoir pour y renoncer aussi facilement. Mais quand à savoir dans quoi ils trempaient exactement… elle espérait juste que ce ne soit plus dans des histoires de complot, de magie noire et de coup d'état.  
Quand à cacher quelque chose. Oui on peut dire qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Ca faisait quinze ans qu'elle cachait quelque chose.  
Elle se tourna vers la française.  
- Non je t'assure. S'il y a une personne qui le connais bien, c'est moi. C'est juste que… Ca te dérange si on s'arête dans une pharmacie ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi faire ?  
- Pour tout te dire, je me demande si je ne suis pas enceinte et je voudrais être sûre.  
- Tu as du retard ?  
- Pas encore, mais nous avons été imprudents, et ça me travaille.  
- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, dit Mélanie tout sourire en se calant dans son fauteuil.

Elles arrivèrent à la ferme à peine une dizaine de minutes après les autres. Tout le monde s'était mis à décharger les voitures et ranger les achats, les enfants courants dans tous les sens ajoutant à la cohue. Seuls William et son frère Laurence étaient restés à l'arrière du bâtiments pour allumer le feu du barbecue.  
Une fois cette tâche terminée, le clan se retrouva sous la grande tente montée dans le jardin pour savourer des boissons fraîches. Draco attira sa femme à l'écart.  
- La prochaine fois que tu m'abandonne, ai la gentillesse de me prévenir à l'avance, j'apprécierai.  
- Cà c'est mal passé ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
- Tu pourrai me dire ce que tu as raconté à ta famille sur nous ? Parce que tes cousins m'ont cuisiné et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la version que tu aurai pu donner.  
- Simple : je n'ai rien dit du tout.  
Le sorcier lui lança un regard incrédule.  
- Donc tu m'amène ici, et personne ne sait même que j'existe. Intéressant.  
- Qu'aurai-tu voulu que je dise ? Fait comme moi, tiens t'en au minimum : nous nous sommes revus au mariage d'amis communs et nous avons décider de continuer à nous fréquenter, c'est pas compliqué, si ?  
- Et à propos de Poudlard ?  
- Ils savent pour les maisons, mais ils pensent que c'est juste un pensionnat un peu élitiste.  
- D'accord.  
- Au fait, je leur ai dit que tu fait de la recherche sur les runes.  
- T'es malade ?  
- Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'y intéressait, non ? Je suis désolée, mais mes cousines me pressaient de questions et j'ai du trouver quelque chose.  
Draco la regarda étonné, puis un de ses détestables sourires supérieurs apparut sur ses lèvres.  
- Ainsi il arrive aussi à la Grande Hermione de paniquer. Intéressant.  
- Toi, ne commence pas, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.  
Les jeunes gens se toisèrent un instant.  
- Oh, oh ! Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre nos tourtereaux préférés ! S'exclama Mick. Vous pourriez au moins attendre d'être mariés, on pourrait avoir un beau divorce, n'est-ce pas Bella ?  
Arabella aurait fusillé son frère si elle avait pu. De quoi il se mêlait celui-là ?  
- Laisse les tranquille, Mick. Ca arrive à tout le monde les disputes, ils n'ont pas besoin que tu mettes de l'huile sur le feu.  
Et elle s'éloigna vers la maison. Hermione se rapprocha de son cousin.  
- Tu sous-entendait quoi, là ? Bella et Mathew divorcent ?  
- Non, mais ça ne va pas fort en ce moment. Et je crois que Mathew voit quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Et tu lui balance ça comme ça ! T'es vraiment con, quand tu t'y mets !  
Furieuse contre lui, Hermione partit rejoindre sa cousine et tenter de la consoler. Mickaël haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Draco :  
- Et pour vous c'est quand le début des emmerdes ?  
- Il y a deux minutes, quand tu es arrivé.  
- Très drôle, Drake. Non je veux dire tu l'épouse quand, la cousine ?  
- En janvier. Le 15.  
Mick allait répondre, quand Sophie les invita tous à passer à table.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une gigantesque table couverte de victuailles. Draco avait Hermione et Richard à sa droite, Jennyfer et son mari Umesh à sa gauche, Henry et Greta en face de lui. Le repas se passa à peu près bien, d'autant plus que ces deux derniers feignait de l'ignorer – en tendant l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait bien sûr.Alors qu'ils abordaient le plateau de fromage, les enfants revinrent en courant de dieu sait où :  
- Papa, papa ! Crièrent Sebastian et Paul, les enfants de John et Mélanie. On peut aller jouer dans la paille des écuries ?  
Leur père consulta William du regard qui se mit à rire devant les yeux suppliants de la marmaille. Le voyant hésiter, Ayshwarya s'accrocha à lui et lui fit un bisou.  
- Laisse les, il n'y a pas de bottes rondes cette année, il ne risquent pas de se retrouver coincés entre les meules de foin.  
Et les enfants de repartir comme ils étaient venus, en hurlant et courant.  
N'y tenant plus, Greta s'adressa enfin à Draco.  
- Donc vous vous mariez dans moins de cinq mois maintenant. Vous avez déjà tout organisé ?  
- Non. Il n'y a pas urgence.  
Carol, connaisant le caractère de cochon de son gendre – et mise au fait pas son mari du petit numéro de la matinée – tenta d'intervenir avant que la conversation dégénère.  
- Un fruit, Draco ? Prenez une poire, elles sont excellentes.  
Le jeune homme remercia, se servit et commença à peler sa poire comme il l'avait toujours fait : avec une fourchette et un couteau.  
- Hermione s'occupe de sa robe, c'est ce qui prend le plus de temps, reprit-il.  
Il allait continuer quand il s'aperçut du silence étrange qui régnait autour de lui. Il regarda son entourage et remarqua que tous avaient les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Elles n'avaient rien de particulier pourtant. Draco se tourna vers Richard et haussa un sourcil.  
- Je n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un peler une poire de cette façon. Ou avez vous appris ça ?  
Le sorcier mis une seconde avant de comprendre le sens de cette question, pour le moins saugrenue.  
- Ma poire ? Oh ! Et bien, tous le monde mange ainsi chez moi ; nous ne sommes pas censé toucher la nourriture avec les mains lorsqu'on est à table, voyez-vous. Ajouta-t-il en nargant Henry du regard.  
Greta vola au secours de son époux :  
- La robe est importante bien sûr. Où l'achetez vous ? Chez Pronuptia ?  
- Non, pas chez Pronuptia.  
- Vous avez tord. Ce sont les meilleurs au niveau rapport qualité/prix. Même vous devriez trouver quelque chose de correct.  
Hermione allait répliquer mais Draco lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table.  
- Et pour le traiteur ? Vous savez qu'il faut réserver des mois à l'avance pour le traiteur, ajouta Greta toujours avec son air supérieur. Draco décida qu'il était temps d'avancer ses pions.  
- Je ne compte pas faire appel à un traiteur, Greta.  
Celle-ci ouvrit de grand yeux effarés.  
- Pas de traiteur ! mais comme ferez vous ? Vous n'envisagez pas de faire la cuisine vous même, enfin !  
- Non plus. Je demanderai au cuisinier de s'en charger, comme d'habitude.  
- Ah bon, vous avez un ami cuisinier ?  
Les enfants revinrent, toujours en courant. Cette fois ce fut Brandon, le fils de Gabriel, qui servit de porte parole.  
- Papa, papa ! Tu nous prête ton appareil photo ?  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- On veut se prendre avec la voiture.  
- Quelle voiture ?  
- LA voiture !  
Perplexes, Gabriel et John se levèrent pour aller voire de quoi pouvait bien parler cette bruyante progéniture.  
- Donc, reprit Greta, vous avez un ami cuisinier et … ?  
- Non, madame. Je n'ai pas d'ami cuisinier.  
- Alors de quel cuisinier parler vous ? Expliquer vous, jeune homme ! intervint Henry.  
Draco ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Gabriel revint en courant, s'empara de son appareil numérique et repartit aussi vite.  
- Je parle du cuisinier du manoir.  
- Ah, vous ferez la cérémonie au manoir, supposa Richard.  
- Bien sur que non, répondit son gendre, il est beaucoup trop petit, il n'y a que cinquante chambres disponibles.  
- Où alors ? demanda Carol  
- Quel manoir, bredouilla Henry en même temps.  
- Le Malfoy's Manor, répondit Hermione  
Greta reprit son petit aire supérieur.  
- Vous avez donné votre nom à votre maison ? C'est d'un kitsh !  
- Non, je n'ai pas donné mon nom à ma maison ; elle le porte depuis sa construction en 1448. Quand à la cérémonie, elle aura lieu au château.  
- Tu as un château, s'étonna la sorcière.  
- Oui, j'en ai un ; mais ce n'est pas de celui-là qu'il s'agit. Nous nous épouserons dans le château familial, près de Bath. Sauf si tu veux te marier en France, mais alors il faudrait me le dire tout de suite, parce qu'il y a des travaux à faire.  
- Non, non. L'Angleterre c'est très bien.  
Karim et Mick, qui avaient suivit la conversation regardaient Draco avec un air stupéfait.  
- Tu veux dire que tu as au moins trois château.  
- Non. Je n'en ai qu'un. Les autres sont des propriétés familiales, pas personnelles.  
Richard ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine défaite de son frère. Il décida d'en rajouter une couche.  
- Et donc la robe ? Elle viendra d'où.  
- De chez Tissard et Brodette, bien sûr. Ce sont les meilleurs.  
- C'est qui, ça ? Demanda Karim.  
- Mes tailleurs attitrés. Je n'ai pas l'intention de ma marier dans un costume de prêt-à-porter.  
C'est à ce moment que Gabriel revint en courant. Il montra une série de photo à Mick qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.  
- Wow ! Anttends, tu veux dire qu'il y a _cette_ Voiture, dans notre écurie ?  
Gabiel opina du chef.  
- Mais elle vient à peine de sortir ! C'est trop de la folie !  
Andrew se leva et vint regarder à son tour.  
- Oh la vache ! C'est celle qu'ils ont présenté au dernier mondial. Tu sais avec les portes qui se lèvent et leur nouveau moteur hybride. Et la …  
Il s'interrompit et lança un regard inquisiteur à Draco.  
- Dîtes moi, vous ne sauriez pas à qui elle est pas hasard ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'appareil pour qu'il voit les photos.  
- Si.  
Il prit une gorgée e vin et sourit au couple en face de lui.  
- C'est la mienne.  
Le sorcier se leva.  
- Vous voulez l'essayer ?  
- Sérieux ? Non, en fait non. J'aurai trop peur de l'abîmer.  
Draco haussa les épaules.  
- Aucune importance, j'en achèterai une autre.  
Et les hommes s'éloignèrent vers les écuries.

Greta reporta son attention sur sa nièce.  
- Il ne devrait pas étaler son argent comme ça, ça fait très nouveau riche.  
- Pour autant que je sache, ma tante, sa famille est riche depuis plus de 1500 ans.  
Et Hermione partit rejoindre son époux.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Et voilà ! Je sais l'intrigue ne semble pas beaucoup avancer, mais... il faut se méfier des apparences. En tout cas, mon carnet de note - que j'ai entièrement copié sur mon pc, on ne sait jamais - ne me quitte plus.  
Cela dit, je ne vous promet rien pour le chapitre 16 qui devrait être terminé avant Noël (notez l'usage du conditionnel). En tout cas bonne vacances à ceux qui partent, bon retour à ceux qui reviennent et bon appétit à ceux qui passent à table._

_Calendrier débile : aujourd'hui 31 juillet Hermione a fait des pancakes pour son petit déjeuner et rien pour celui de Draco._

_Tou bi continuède_


	16. Chapter 16

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleight, oh ! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleight." _Mais pourquoi secouez-vous tous la tête avec cet air affligé ? La chanson ne vous plaît pas ? Ok, je change._  
"Vive le vent ! Vive le vent ! Vive le vent d'hiver qui s'en va sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins verts... Oh ! Vive le temps! Vive le temps! Vive le temps d'hiver. Boule de neige et jour de l'an et bonne année grand-mère."  
_Toujours pas ?_  
"Petit Papa Noël, quand tu descendra du ciel avec des jouets par milliers, n'oublie pas mon petit soulierrrrrr !"  
_Aaaaaah ! C'est parce que je chante faux que vous courez comme ça ? Mais non revenez ! Promis j'arrête. C'est juste que je vous avais promis une maj pour Noël, donc on avance un peu la fête. Et puis où va le monde si on ne peut plus fêter Noël quand on veut. Pour ma part je l'ai fêté quatre fois cette année, et la dernière c'était en plein mois d'août. Bizarre moi ? Jamais !_

_Bref, après cette intro digne de ... d'on ne sait pas trop quoi en fait, voici le blabla-time._

_ Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le délai de publication. Un mois, ça fait long. Cela dit ce n'est pas de ma faute : mes amis qui ont la bonne idée de ne pas tous habiter au même endroit ont passé l'été à m'inviter par-ci, par-là. Donc entre le faisage de valise, le séjour et le défaisage de valise, j'ai passé le mois d'Août à cavaler de partout. Mais comme je suis super courageuse, j'ai quand même écrit. J'ai emmené mon petit cahier partout avec moi (j'ai même faillit le perdre d'ailleurs, mais c'est une autre histoire).  
Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçue, ça m'a fait une jolie surprise à chaque retour de vacances de voir qu'il y en avait autant. __Toujours dans la tradition ashkanéenne, voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes.__  
_

_Lady Hope : non, on ne se fait pas mal aux mains, parce que sinon avec quoi on écrit les review après, hein ?  
Hana no tsuki, Dumy, danaan, pri-pri :bravo pour l'originalité des pseudo, ça méritait une mention spéciale. Voici la suite tant attendue.  
Alexiell, Lisyl : et ouais, il est comme ça Draco. Faut pas le chercher ou ça vanne à tout crin.  
Micky : je suis ravie que le clan Malfoy te plaise. Quand au fait d'écrire... et bien non, vous n'êtes pas encore débarraser de moi, vu que cette fic-ci n'est pas vraiment proche de la fin et que j'en ai une autre en cours (que je néglige affreusement, méchante moi).  
Christl : comme quoi le hasard fait bien les chose. Quand on y pense c'est plutôt un chouette gars, non ? (prochain débat philosophiqe : le hasard est-il vraiment de sexe masculin ? S'il fait bien les choses, ce doit être une fille, non ? Oui, je suis aussi une fille, où est le rapport ?)  
One-the-Watson : y a t'il un rapport avec one-take-watson ? En tous cas merci pour la review, même si je ne lis pas le language sms. Ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie, mais en fait je n'y comprend rien (ça doit être la vieillerie qui attaque). _

_ Vous avez beaucoup spéculé sur la suite, mais personne pour l'instant n'as trouvé la bonne réponse. Donc voilà le chapitre 16 en excusivité mondiale !  
_

_Bonne lecture_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_  
_

Les hommes passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à faire des tours de voiture. A croire que l'âge moyen était retombé à 10 ans. Hermione les avait observé un moment, puis avait profiter du fait que personne ne faisait attention à elle pour s'éclipser discrètement vers les toilettes.  
Elle sortit la petite boite en carton de son emballage et respira un grand coup. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Et si le test était positif ? Serait-elle capable d'élever un bébé ? Et comment expliquer à sa famille qu'elle se marierait enceinte ? Arabella en ferait des choux gras pendant des années ; déjà qu'elle allait avoir du mal à digérer les révélations de Draco sur sa famille. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas tout dit d'un coup. Quoique la voire faire une crise d'apoplexie eut été d'un réconfort certain…  
Oui, mais s'il était négatif, ce test ? L'idée d'avoir un tout petit en elle était tout de même bien douce…  
Bon. Allez ma fille, on arrête de tergiverser et on l'ouvre cette boîte. La jeune femme sortit la petite feuille d'inscription et lut le mode d'emploi ; faire pipi sur la sonde (beurk). Replacez le bâtonnet dans son capuchon. Attendez 4 minutes.  
Ce furent les quatre minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Enfin la barrette colorée apparut sur l'écran. Hermione s'appuya à la porte.  
Elle alla s'isoler un moment dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Draco ; elle avait besoin de rester seule un instant.

**:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- :**

Draco regarda les cousins de sa femme jouer avec sa voiture le sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit Théo, Blaise et lui à chaque sortie de nouveau balai. Il voulut se pencher vers sa femme pour lui faire part de sa réflexion mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle avait du avoir une envie pressante ou quelque chose du même goût.  
- Ca vous fait plaisir, hein ? dit une voix près de lui.  
- Je vous en prie, Richounet-chéri, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas adoré l'expression de votre frère.  
- Vous aviez tout prévu depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que je vous ai présenté à lui.  
- Pas en détail, mais les grandes lignes était tracées.  
Richard posa une main sur l'épaule de son gendre :  
- Rappelez moi de ne jamais me frotter à vous Draco …  
- Depuis le temps que je vous le dis, il serait en effet temps d'arrêter de me prendre pour un imbécile.  
Le moldu ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre d'ailleurs ? Quoi qu'il dise, sa fille unique était coincée avec cet homme et vu la fougue qu'elle mettait à le défendre, Richard commençait sérieusement à douter de son indifférence face à son mari. Sans compter sa loyauté. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, elle avait pris le parti d'un étranger face à sa famille. Mais en étant un peu honnête, Richard devait reconnaître qu'elle aurait pu faire plus mauvais choix. Draco était tout ce qu'un père pouvait rêver pour sa fille : sain, vigoureux – même si Richard préférait ne pas s'appesantir sur ce point précis – financièrement solide. S'il pouvait en plus l'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tout serait parfait.  
- Avez-vous vu ma « chère et tendre » moitié ? Demanda alors l'objet de ses pensées. Elle s'est éclipsée il y a une bonne demi-heure et elle n'est toujours pas revenue.  
- Voyons mon petit, ne soyez pas si anxieux. Je vous promets que nous n'allons pas vous manger, même si elle s'absente.  
- Vous recommencer, Richard.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- A vous payer ma tête, dit Draco, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
- Ah, non ! Ca, ça ne compte pas. Ne croyez quand même pas que je vais cesser de me ficher de vous, sous prétexte que ma fille vous aime… bien malgré votre sale caractère. C'est trop me demander.  
Draco jeta un regard en coin à son beau-père. Il avait bien sûr noté l'hésitation qu'avait marquée Richard, mais décida de passer outre. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de l'entretenir du genre de relation qu'il partageait avec sa fille. Quoique voir sa tête s'il lui disait « en fait Richounet-chéri, entre ta fille et moi c'est purement sexuel ; si tu savais la bombe que c'est tu comprendrais » valait peut être le risque de se faire décapiter par la fille en question. Le jeune homme ne céda pas à la tentation, haussa les épaules et s'en fut vers la maison à la recherche d'Hermione. Bien entendu, elle n'était nulle part en vue. Il décida donc d'aller voir dans la chambre.

Il la trouva étendue sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Il crut d'abord qu'elle dormait, mais sa respiration était un peu trop rapide lui apprit que non. Draco s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa un baiser dans le cou. Hermione ouvrit instantanément les yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda son mari en fronçant les sourcils à la vue de son regard étrange.  
La jeune femme tenta de sourire, mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié.  
- Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sentais juste un peu fatiguée.  
Draco ne la crut pas, mais choisi de ne pas insister. Après tout, lui non plus ne partageait pas tous ses secrets avec elle. Il glissa une main sous sa chemise et lui caressa le ventre.  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas détrompé Arabella plus tôt ? Tu aurais pu lui dire quand vous étiez en courses qu'elle se trompait sur mon compte.  
- Je ne sais pas. Probablement parce que je craignait qu'elle ne m'accuse de te fréquenter juste pour l'argent.  
Draco sourit.  
- Et pas du tout pour lui coller la honte de sa vie en publique, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Peut-être aussi un peu, concéda la sorcière.  
Draco allait se relever quand il aperçut une petite boite près d'Hermione. Il la prit et lut les inscriptions. La jeune femme le laissa faire ; après tout ça le concernait aussi.  
- Un test de grossesse. Tu es enceinte ? Demanda Draco, des glaçons dans la voix.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'inspirer plus que ça. Je croyais que tu voulais un héritier.  
- Réponds-moi. Es-tu enceinte, oui ou non ?  
Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Elle pensait vraiment que cette éventualité lui aurait plut, mais non. Il se comportait comme si ce serait la pire des nouvelles.  
- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Rien. Tout va bien.  
Elle se posta en face de lui et vissa son regard au sien.  
- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote je te prie. Qu'y a-t-il de si mauvais à une grossesse ?  
- Je ne veux pas élever l'enfant d'un autre, voilà ce qu'il y a. Et si tu es enceinte, ça ne peut pas être de moi.  
Hermione pâlit sous l'accusation implicite.  
- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Pourquoi ne serait-il pas de toi ? Nous n'avons pas fait spécialement attention.  
- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant pour le moment. C'est impossible.  
Il s'assit sur le lit et devant l'insistance de sa femme s'expliqua :  
- J'ai lancé un sortilège sur moi-même pour être absolument incapable de concevoir. Et il sera effectif quelques mois encore. Jusqu'en février pour être précis.  
- Quel sortilège ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un tel sortilège. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins, s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
Draco ricanna sous cette pluie de question.  
- Je ne suis pas un moine, Mia. Et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me demander à chaque fois que je sortais si je n'allais pas semer des bâtards aux quatre coins du pays. Ce serait trop dangereux. Beaucoup trop.  
- Dangereux ! C'est bien la première fois que j'entends évoquer la paternité comme quelque chose de dangereux.  
La jeune femme rit mais s'interrompit brusquement devant l'expression de son époux.  
- Tu me cache quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
Draco resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre.  
- Je ne pourrais avoir qu'un enfant, Mia. Un seul. Comme mon père, et son père avant lui et tout mes ancêtres depuis le … longtemps.  
- C'est ridicule. Tes ancêtres ont choisis d'avoir un seul enfant pour préserver le capital familial, voilà tout.  
- J'aimerai qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça. En fait…. Comment dire. Pour faire simple, il y a une malédiction qui pèse sur ma famille. Elle dit en substance que si l'un de nous venait à avoir plus d'un enfant, la famille se détruirait : les enfants se battrait entre eux et l'un au moins mourrait.  
- Et pourquoi ne pas simplement l'ignorer ? Vous êtes maîtres de votre vie, non ?  
Le sorcier lança un regard excédé à son épouse.  
- Et c'est la miss-je-sais-tout qui dit ça ! Il s'agit d'une malédiction, Mia. Pas d'une prophétie ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de la contourner. La sorcière qui l'a lancée était excessivement puissante, et personne jusqu'à présent n'a trouvé le moyen de nous libérer. Si tu veux voir tes enfants se battre à mort, libre à toi. Mais ne compte pas sur moi.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un instant, perdus dans leur pensée. Draco s'en voulait de lui avoir dit si brutalement. Ou peut-être aurait-il du la prévenir dès le début. Mais rien n'était jamais simple quand il s'agissait d'elle. De son coté, Hermione tentait de se remettre de la nouvelle. Elle voyait s'écrouler d'un coup ses rêves de famille nombreuse. Elle ne voulait pas autant d'enfant que Molly, mais deux ou trois lui semblait un bon chiffre. Une pensée étrange lui traversa soudain l'esprit.  
- Et que si nous avons une fille ? Elle ne pourra pas transmettre le nom.  
- Nous n'aurons pas de fille, Mia. Je veux un garçon.  
- Comme si on pouvait décider de ses choses là.  
Darco garda le silence.  
- Tu connais un moyen n'est-ce pas, murmura Hermione, atterrée. Et de ça non plus je n'ai jamais entendu parlé… Il s'agit de magie noire, comprit-elle tout à coup. Comme pour ton sortilège, c'est de la magie noire. Et tu attends de moi que je m'y livre aussi.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu appelles de la magie noire, Mia. La magie existe, c'est tout. Elle n'est ni noire, ni blanche ; ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Seul l'usage que tu en fais peut être mauvais. Et il n'y a rien de mal à réguler sa progéniture. Même les moldus le font.  
Hermione avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle avait crut qu'après ces histoires de Voldemort et compagnie, les Malfoy aurait compris qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Mais non. Elle se doutait qu'il continuait à magouiller en politique et en « affaires » ; elle avait maintenant la certitude qu'ils se livraient à des pratiques malsaine. Prise d'un haut le cœur, elle voulut quitter la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle ouvrit la porte mais Draco fut plus rapide qu'elle et la referma avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione.  
Elle n'eut même pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux.  
- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte.  
Les épaules de Draco se détendirent et il hocha la tête. Il rouvrit la porte et la laissa sortir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hermione réussit – elle ne sut jamais comment – à persuader sa famille qu'elle voulait juste aller faire une petite balade seule dans les champs. Elle s'enfuit plus qu'elle ne partit ; elle avait vraiment besoin de s'éloigner. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Il savait tout ce que la magie noire pouvait faire. Ils avaient vu les ravages sur Voldemort, et celui-ci n'était que le dernier en date d'une longue liste de mage noire. Dumbledore lui même en avait déjà combattu un autre auparavant.  
La magie noire ne les mènerait à rien. Elle ne pouvait être une aide dans la vie. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient à moitié timbrés dans cette famille, s'il y était soumis dès leur plus tendre enfance, depuis leur conception. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait parfaitement compris le message que voulait lui faire passer Draco. Elle devait se soumettre une fois encore. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas. Accepter de ne pas avoir plus d'un enfant, soit. Mais le reste…

Elle se matérialisa dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie à peine quelques secondes plus tard et se jeta dans ses bras sans autre forme de salutation. Ginny, un peu inquiète de la voir dans cet état, la rouquine se dépêcha de la conduire dans son salon où elle dégagea les rouleaux de tissus qui envahissaient les fauteuils. Comme Hermione, elle avait décidé de travailler à domicile et s'était axée sur le stylisme et la couture, mais malgré un talent certain, elle avit du mal à percer dans ce milieu très fermé.Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent confortablement et :  
- Tu avais raison, Gin'. Draco est devenu un homme dangereux.  
Ginny se pencha en avant, attentive à la moindre parole de son amie.  
- Il t'a menacée ? T'a frappée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Non. J'aurai préféré, je crois. Ce serait plus simple à régler comme problème.  
Ginny se rapprocha encore de son amie et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
- Il continue, Gin'. Je pensais qu'après tout ce qui c'est passé, les sorciers intelligents en finiraient avec la magie noire, mais non ! Il faut que Môsieur continue.  
- Tu l'as surpris en train de… Merlin, Hermione ! Il faut prévenir Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer à le fréquenter.  
La rouquine réfléchit une seconde.  
- Mais je croyais que vous étiez chez tes parents. Il n'a pas fait de magie là-bas tout de même ?  
Hermione secoua la tête et expliqua ce qui s'était passé entre son époux et elle ; comment elle devrait concevoir à tout pris un héritier mâle et comment Draco s'était assuré de présever la pureté de son sang malgré ses nuits de débauche.  
- Oui, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, dit Gin' après que son amie se soit tue. Il n'est pas le seul tu sais. Ces deux sortilèges sont assez courants, surtout celui concernant la contraception. Pour l'autre… disons que chez les sorciers non plus la sélection du sexe du bébé n'est pas très bien vue. Elle risque trop de déséquilibrer la population. Tu imagines s'il n'y avait plus que des garçons ?  
- Mais enfin Gin' ! C'est de la magie noire et tu en parle comme si s'était anodin ! La magie noire est mauvaise, regarde où ça a mené Voldemort.  
Les deux femmes frémirent à ce nom.  
- Je ne pense pas ton mari se risque à dépasser les limites, 'Mione. Regarde où ça les a mené la dernière fois. Lucius n'a jamais pu regagner le rang qui était le sien. On le laisse tranquille uniquement parce que son fils, héro de la guerre a témoigné pour lui. Et on ne croit son fils que parce que Harry a assuré qu'il travaillait en réalité pour lui. Draco est trop intelligent pour risquer de tout perdre pour de bon. D'autant plus que politiquement parlant, c'est lui qui représente la puissance Malfoy depuis quelques années.  
Hermione soupira et appuya sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.  
- J'ai l'impression d'être perdue. Depuis ce fichue mariage je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne comprends plus rien…  
- Même si tu as choisit de rester parmi les sorciers tu es une enfant de moldue, 'Mione. Non pas que cela ait une quelconque incidence sur ta valeur en tant que personne, mais il y a des sujets qui t'étonnent alors qu'ils nous semblent parfaitement normaux. Je te rassure, Harry est pareil.  
- Oui, mais je ne panique pas aussi vite d'habitude ; mais quand il s'agit de lui je perds tous mes moyens.  
Ginevra Weasley regarda son amie au fond des yeux un moment puis eut un grand sourire malicieux.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi, demanda Hermione, rendue perplexe et méfiante par l'expression de la rouquine.  
- Ca ce passe comment avec monsieur-je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde ?  
- Presque pas trop mal. Il a appris à conduire.  
- Conduire ? Tu veux dire conduire une voiture moldue ? Avec le volant, les pédales et tout le bazar ?  
- Oui c'est bien cela. Et je crois qu'il commence à s'entendre avec mon père. Mais ça, je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas.  
Ginny se garda bien de répondre, le temps de lui laisser réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
- Il fait des efforts. Je me plains sans arrête qu'il exige beaucoup de moi, mais accepter ce séjour chez les moldus à du lui peser plus qu'il ne l'a avoué. Il a un sale caractère, est jaloux et possessif, mais il sait aussi ce montrer tendre comme personne. Je crois qu'on pourra finir pas s'entendre.  
Gin prit son amie dans ses bras, puis lui proposa de jeter un coup d'œil à ses dernières esquisses. Elles passèrent un petit moment à discuter des avantages du velours sur la flanelle, savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble.

:- :- :- :- :-- :- :- :-- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- :-- :- :-

Draco soupira en refermant le battant de la porte derrière sa femme. Stupide Griffi, elle allait imaginer qu'il se livrait à des rituels pour conquérir le monde tous les quatre matins, mais dans l'état où elle se trouvait il était inutile d'essayer d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Fichue malédiction. Tout ça parce qu'un de ses ancêtres avait refusé de quitter sa femme pour sa maîtresse. Hermione devrait bien comprendre que parfois la magie conventionnelle ne suffisait pas. Il se souvenait encore de l'impression de vide que laissait la mort de personne côtoyée régulièrement. Imaginer que ce vide puisse être laissé par son enfant lui nouait les tripes.

Il attendit un instant, puis descendit dans le salon où une dizaine de personne, dont Richard, s'apprêtaient à regarder un film.  
- Draco, mon petit ! L'accueillit William – le grand-père d'Hermione se souvint-il. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?  
Le sorcier sourit en s'installa sur une chaise, face à l'écran. L'un des enfants, il n'aurait su dire lequel, introduisit un petit disque brillant dans un lecteur et l'image apparut.  
- « Merlin l'enchanteur », lut le jeune homme.  
Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres, tendit que son beau-père lui lançait un regard d'excuse. Rose, se méprenant sur les raisons de ce sourire, crut bon de s'expliquer.  
- C'est un film pour enfant, mais il est toujours agréable à regarder. Et puis ça entretient notre âme d'enfant, ajouta-telle avec un petit rire.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit le sorcier. Il n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse sortir de tels lieux communs sans mourir de honte.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, il avait mal aux côtes à force de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Seuls ses yeux un peu plus brillant que d'ordinaire et une légère coloration aux joues trahissaient son état d'esprit. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir Dumbledore à la place de ce Merlin à robe … colorée. Où les moldus avaient-il été chercher toutes ces âneries ?  
- Alors Draco, ça vous a plut ? Demanda poliment l'une des tantes de Richard.  
- C'était… intéressant. C'est cela même : intéressant. Et très original.  
- Surtout pour l'époque, souligna Sophie. Ils n'avaient pas tous les moyens modernes pour faire les effets spéciaux. Vous ne l'aviez vraiment jamais vu ?  
- Non, jamais.  
- Peut être que les gens comme vous ne vont pas au cinéma, après tout. C'est plutôt un loisir populaire.  
Et voilà. Il savait bien que ça finirait par arriver. De toute évidence, les anciens avaient l'intention de le questionner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Quel idée aussi il avait eut de venir à cette réunion de #. Ca ne faisait pas vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient arrivés et il ne rêvait déjà que de partir.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que font tous les « gens comme moi », madame. En ce qui me concerne non, je n'y allais pas. J'avais d'autres loisirs.  
Les Anciens hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Draco se demanda quelle vérité profonde était cachée dans ses paroles pour obtenir cette réaction.  
- Mais vous avez quand même des points communs avec Hermione ? Sur votre enfance ?  
- Hermione et moi nous connaissons depuis quinze ans, madame. Nous avons un tas de souvenirs communs. Nous avons fréquenté la même école sept ans durant après tout.  
- Ah oui, Richard nous en a parlé à l'époque. Il nous a dit que c'était une école privée, mais pas qu'elle était aussi huppée.  
- Elle ne l'est pas. C'est une école très sélective, mais pas sur critère financier. Il s'agirait plutôt de capacités, d'aptitudes.  
- Je vois. Il est vrai qu'Hermione a toujours eut d'excellentes notes.  
Draco acquiesça en inclinant la tête. Voilà une assertion absolu s'il en était : Hermione avait de bonnes notes.  
- Racontez nous un peu comment vous êtes venus à vous fréquenter. Comment quinze ans après se découvre-t-on amoureux ? Ca à l'air romantique.  
Le sorcier prit un air gêné, comme s'il répugnait à en parler, puis se lança :  
- Et bien, un excellent ami à moi c'est marié cet été. Il m'avait choisit comme témoin et Hermione était celui de la mariée – ils faisaient tout deux partie de la même promotion que nous. Nous avons donc passé un peu plus de six mois à mettre au point tout les détails de se mariage et c'est à cette occasion que nous nous sommes rapprochés.  
- Et où comptez-vous vivre après votre mariage ? Dans votre maison là, le manoir ?  
- A priori. Sauf si Hermione veut vivre ailleurs.  
- Vos parents habitent au même endroit, non ?  
- Oui, en effet. Mais dans une autre aile du manoir.  
Tante Katerina se pencha en avant et prit à son tour la parole.  
- Parlez-nous un peu du mariage, voulez-vous ? Où partez-vous en lune de miel ?  
- A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est mon meilleur ami qui s'en occupe ; c'est une surprise.  
Arabella intervint également.  
- Mais comment ça une surprise ? Il ne vous paye pas le voyage quand même ? A moins qu'il fasse une enveloppe avec tous les invités…  
- Et bien si, c'est lui qui paye. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas pour lui, Blaise n'est pas à ça près lui non plus.  
- Votre ami fait partie d'une vieille famille lui aussi ?  
- Non, sa fortune a été bâtie par sa mère. Mais il lui faudra bien deux ou trois générations pour la dilapider, et il est presque aussi bon gestionnaire que moi.  
- Tous vos amis sont donc fortuné, s'étonna Richard.  
- Non pas tous. Ce n'est pas un critère de sélection de mes amis Richounet-chéri.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer, s'offusqua ce dernier.

Il allait développer son argumentaire lorsque deux des enfants, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de sept ans, passèrent en courant. Ils rejouaient le duel entre Merlin et Mrs Mim et faisaient semblant de se jeter des sorts à l'aide des baguettes de Draco et d'Hermione. Le sorcier se leva d'un bond et leur faisant signe, leur demanda de s'approcher de lui.  
- Il semble, mes petits que vous vous soyez emparé de mon bien. Voulez-vous me rendre ses baguettes ?  
Honteux, ils déposèrent les bouts de bois dans la main tendue de Draco.  
- Dommage, on s'amusait bien dit le premier.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le second. Elles sont drôlement bien ces baguettes pour jouer au sorcier.  
Le jeune homme sourit devant l'ironie innocente de cette dernière remarque et se pencha un peu plus vers les enfants :  
- Vous savez garder un secret ?  
Hochement de tête vigoureux.  
- Et bien voilà : Votre cousine Hermione et moi même sommes de puissants sorciers, et ceci sont nos baguettes magiques. Mais pour le reste du monde nous sommes des gens ordinaires, alors ne révélez-pas notre secret. Il doit rester dans la famille.  
Les deux petits prirent des airs de conspirateurs et s'en furent comme s'il détenait le sort du monde entre leur main.  
Draco se retourna vers le reste de l'assemblée, les baguettes à la main. Il nota que si Richard avait les sourcils froncés, les femmes le regardaient avec un air attendrit.  
- C'est mignon ce que vous leur avez dit, commença tante Rose. Vous ferez un excellent père, Draco.  
Et voilà qu'on lui reparlait de paternité. C'était décidément sa journée.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hermione ne rentra à la ferme qu'après s'être calmée.Mais ses doutes revinrent dès qu'elle passa la porte. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si Draco trempait encore dans un commerce louche ?En fait de commerce louche, elle le trouva assis sur un canapé avec sa famille, tenant dans la main un boîtier de dvd. « Merlin l'enchanteur » déchiffra-t-elle en s'approchant. Par l'épée de Godderic, pourvu que personne n'ai eu la brillante idée de lui faire voire ce film.  
- Et donc Merlin à eut une petite-fille qui était aussi sa fille puisqu'il l'a eut avec son autre fille ? Demandait le jeune homme, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.  
- Oui, répondit Katerina. Il ne savait pas que c'était sa fille.  
- Et personne ne s'est dit que c'était peut-être des filles symboliques ? Des disciples. Parce que d'après ce que vous me dîtes, même en vivant cinq cents ans, il ne serait jamais sortit de son lit celui-là…  
- Enfin, tout ça se sont des légendes, Draco. Nous n'avons aucune certitude bien sûr.  
- Bien sûr, accorda-t-il, bon prince.

Et ben si, ils avaient osé lui montrer « ça »… - elle en aurait pour des lustres à le convaincre que les moldus ne sont pas une bande de débiles après ça - mais il faisait tout de même l'effort de participer à la conversation sans se montrer trop méprisant. Il avait beau être un abruti fini, il était son abruti finit à elle. Cédant à une impulsion, elle se glissa sur ses genoux et passa un bras derrière ses épaules.  
- Tu as fait une bonne balade, ma chérie ? demanda sa tante Laura.  
La jeune femme opina du chef et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris. Il n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de faire des démonstrations d'affection en public. Remarque, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des démonstration d'affection du tout – mis à part ses démonstrations de…passion.  
- Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, un peu trop sèchement peut-être.  
- Non merci, je suis bien, là.  
La voyant glisser, il lui entoura la taille de son bras, dévoilant ainsi les baguettes qu'il avait toujours en main. Son épouse lui lança un regard dans lequel perçait un soupçon de panique qu'il dissimula au reste de l'assemblée en lui faisant une petit baiser.  
- Draco nous as dit qu'il faisait une collection de baguettes de chef d'orchestre, intervint Richard, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange muet entre les deux sorciers.  
- Ah oui ? dit la jeune femme avec un regard en coin vers Draco.  
Celui-ci se contenta de lui rendre un regard parfaitement neutre.  
- Tu a l'ait fatiguée, murmura-t-il. Il est tard et tu as eut une rude journée. Veux-tu aller te coucher ?  
- Je préfère rester ici avec toi.  
Levage de sourcil intrigué de Draco, mais il ne releva pas l'étrangeté de ses propos. Pas devant sa famille. Il se contenta de la caler un peu mieux et rentra dans son jeu du petit couple parfait. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas rester fâchés toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- :

Etrangement, les dix jours d'immersion moldue de Draco ne lui semblèrent pas si longs que ça, même s'il se couperait la main plutôt que de le reconnaître. Le clan Granger l'avait assez facilement accepté à quelques exceptions près ; le sorcier se doutait qu'il faudrait quelque temps à Henri et Cie pour pardonner cet affront que leur avait fait Hermione. Alors qu'il chargeait leurs bagages dans la voiture, Draco se surprit à sourire à la dernière bourde de Greta, la veille au soir.

- Dîtes-moi, Draco, combien coûte un château ?  
Il lui avait adresser un sourire angélique, puis :  
- Bien trop cher pour vous, Madame. Sauf si vous trouvez une ruine, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dépenser toute votre « fortune » dans un tel projet.  
- Ca coûte cher à restaurer ?  
- Pour les restaurations, je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais faite. Mais l'entretien d'un château en bon état atteint déjà des sommes rébarbatives. De l'ordre du demi million de livres par an.  
- Pour tous vos château ?  
- Par château. Mais les rentes royales en paient une partie, fort heureusement.  
C'est à ce moment qu'Henri avait rejoint la conversation.  
- Quelles rentes ? Pourquoi touchez-vous de l'argent de l'Etat si vous en avez déjà ?  
Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait pu prévenir son oncle que le sourire sardonique qu'affichait son époux n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.  
- Parce que nous vivons dans une monarchie - certes constitutionnelle, mais monarchie tout de même – et que par conséquent tous les nobles perçoivent une rente.  
Henri avait pâlit, et tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était :  
- Ah bon, vous êtes noble ?  
- Je suis marquis et mon père est duc.  
- Marquis ? Ce n'est pas très glorieux… dit d'un air blasé le vieil homme.  
- L'héritier d'un duc porte traditionnellement le titre de marquis.  
- Et il y a quoi au dessus de duc ?  
- Rien.  
- La famille royale quand même.  
Le sorcier secoua la tête.  
- Les rois naissent princes et sont _élevés_ au rang de duc.  
Et il était parti, abandonnant derrière lui un couple au bord de l'asphyxie. Il n'y avait pas à dire, si Henry et Greta n'étaient pas très agréables à fréquenter, ils étaient vraiment amusants à taquiner. Un peu bêtes, mais amusants.

Cela dit le jeune homme devait reconnaître que cette famille était acceptable. Il en avait appris plus sur son épouse pendant ce bref séjour qu'il n'en aurait su en dix ans de vie commune ; les cousines s'étaient empressées de raconter les « histoires de quand elle était petite » et tandis qu'Hermione enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains, l'oreiller le plus proche ou l'épaule de Draco, celui-ci partait d'un grand rire en l'imaginant haute comme trois pommes courant d'une bêtise à l'autre.

La jeune femme, elle, avait du réviser son opinion sur son époux. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette histoire de magie noire - de toute façon ils n'auraient rien pu régler à ce moment là – et avaient essayé de construire des bases solides à leur relation. Et curieusement, ça n'avait pas été si difficile. Draco s'était montré ouvert et disponible, détendu, comme s'il avait décidé de mettre tous leurs problèmes de côté pendant un moment. Hermione avait alors découvert un homme drôle, soucieux de son bien être ; il était redevenu celui qu'elle avait aimé à Poudlard - en plus mûr évidemment.  
Et elle avait enfin pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui semblait si étrange depuis quelques temps.

Alors qu'ils étaient une demi-douzaine réunis dans la cuisine, Draco était entré une tasse de thé à la main. Il s'était approché d'Hermione pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et avait repris son chemin. Il avait ouvert le micro-onde, déposé sa tasse à l'intérieur, et avait réglé l'appareil sans le moindre soucis. C'est alors qu'elle avait compris : il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans le monde moldu. Il avait parfois semblé étonné par les objets qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dans l'ensemble il s'en sortait plutôt bien. La jeune femme se souviendrait longtemps de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue le soir même dans leur chambre.  
- Comment ce fait-il que tu t'en sortes si bien chez les moldus ?  
Draco lui avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable avant de répondre.  
- J'ai pris études des moldus comme option, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
- Ca n'explique pas tout. Que tu saches ce qu'est une voiture ou un avion, d'accord. Mais le micro-onde en bas est plus récent que notre sortie de Poudlard et ça ne t'a pas posé plus de problème que ça…  
- Et c'est grave ?  
- Non. Mais je voudrais comprendre. Si tu ne veux pas que je te pose de question, ne fais pas de choses étranges devant moi.  
Draco avait sourit et l'avait prise dans ses bras.  
- Voilà qui me serait difficile, Trésor. Tu te pose toujours des questions et quoique je fasse tu me harcèleras jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction.  
- Ca veut dire que tu vas me répondre ?  
- Ce secret là ne m'appartient pas, Mia. Demande à Potter, si tu veux des réponses.  
- Harry ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je te l'ai dis : ce secret n'est pas le mien. N'en demande pas plus, je t'en prie.  
Et la discussion s'était arrêtée là. Bien sur, elle demanderait plus d'explications à Harry dès qu'elle le verrait. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné jusqu'à maintenant que son ami puisse avoir des secrets pour elle. Voilà qui éclairait les choses d'une nouvelle façon.

En tout cas, la réunion Granger de cette année avait été riche en rebondissements ; et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione avait pu damer le pion à cette peste d'Arabella. Bon d'accord, elle n'avait jamais souhaité à sa cousine d'avoir des difficultés de couple, mais pouvoir lui exhiber son « parfait fiancé » qu'était Draco alors que Bella était au bord du divorce avait été d'un certain réconfort. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que même Richard avait été fier de lui. Finalement les choses ne se présentaient pas si mal : son père et son mari ne s'entendaient pas si mal que ça, tous le monde –ou presque – aimait Draco, et lui aussi avait apprécié ce séjour, même s'il préférerait être pendu plutôt que de l'admettre.

Mais après ces vacances, le retour au manoir ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Et ce fichu bal qui n'était plus qu'à treize jours. Galère.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Le trajet de retour se fit dans un silence morose, comme souvent après de bonnes vacances. Ils savaient tout les deux que le retour au quotidien serait pour eux synonyme de nouvelles disputes. Il y avait trop de questions en suspend entre eux pour que tout aille bien. Enfin ils passèrent les grilles du parc du manoir.

Draco gara la voiture à sa place – il avait fait réaménager en garage l'une des écuries – et descendit du véhicule. Dès sa sortie du bâtiment il porta immédiatement la main à sa baguette et lança un sortilège en l'air.  
- Une semaine que je rêvais de faire ça, dit-il en réponse à l'air surpris de sa femme.  
- Et tu as pensé au pauvre oiseau qui passait peut-être à ce moment précis ?  
- Rien à faire. Je déteste devoir me priver de magie. La manière moldue est si…moldue.  
Regard de la mort qui tue de la part d'Hermione qui préféra cependant ne pas relever cette dernière phrase.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le corps d'habitation, laissant les elfes récupérer leur bagages et les ranger.  
- Enfin retrouver le calme de ma maison. Ca nous changera de tes neveux et nièces qui courent partout en hurlant, dit le sorcier en ouvrant la porte.  
Une silhouette en robe bleue passa à cet instant devant lui, manquant de peu de percuter le battant de porte.  
- Et comment suis-je censée trouver une solution, Lucius ! Il ne reste pas deux semaines ! Tempêtait Narcissa.  
- Voyons amour, s'il existe un moyen de surmonter cette difficulté, je suis certain que tu ne manqueras pas de la trouver, tenta de la raisonner son époux.  
La jeune sorcière ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes devant cette scène plutôt surréaliste : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient donc capables de perdre leur flegme légendaire.  
- Le calme du manoir, hein ? Murmura-t-elle à son mari.  
Draco lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas la ramener. Il n'était pas plus surpris que ça de voir ses parents dans cet état, ayant déjà assisté à de sérieuses prises de bec durant son enfance. Néanmoins il devait reconnaître que voir sa mère perdre son calme avait quelque chose d'inhabituel.  
Les Malfoy senior prirent d'un coup conscience de la présence du jeune couple et affichèrent immédiatement l'air hautain, calme et en tout point aristocratique qu'ils arboraient devant les étrangers.  
- Puis-je, ma chère Mère, connaître la raison de cet éclat ?  
- Mr Tissard, vient de me faire parvenir par hiboux ses regrets les plus sincères. Il ne sera pas en mesure de réaliser les robes que je lui ai commandées pour le bal.  
Draco pâlit.  
- Je vois mon fils que vous mesurer _toute_ la portée de cette nouvelle, ajouta Narcissa avec un regard appuyé vers son mari. Il me faut donc trouver un nouvel atelier de confection de qualité – et qui travaille vite.  
- Mais il n'y en a pas de meilleur que Tissard et Brodette, Mère. Du moins pas à ma connaissance.  
- J'aurai peut-être une solution, risqua timidement Hermione.  
- Tu connais quelque chose à la confection de luxe, toi, s'étonna Draco.  
Il se rendit compte un peu tard que cette réflexion pouvait sembler plus que méprisante. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à son épouse qui continua ses explications.  
- J'ai une amie qui est styliste. Je pourrais peut-être lui toucher un mot ?  
- C'est très aimable à vous ma chère, intervint Lucius, mais je refuse de porter des habits moldus.  
- Elle est sorcière. D'après les croquis qu'elle m'a montré elle propose d'assez jolies choses. Quand à la vitesse… et bien je suppose qu'elle pourra faire un effort si je le lui demande.  
- Et pouvons-nous connaître le nom de cette perle rare ?  
- Ginny Weasley.  
Lucius qui semblait intéressé quelques instants plus tôt reprit son expression « je-viens-de-croiser-une-bouse-de-dragon ».  
- Merci de votre proposition, nous y réfléchirons.  
Il donna le bras à Narcissa et ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile du bâtiment qu'ils occupaient.

Draco haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans l'escalier, pressé de rejoindre leurs appartements. Après ce voyage, il n'aspirait qu'à un bon bain.- Dis-moi, ça leur prend souvent à tes parents de péter un plomb ? Je ne pensais pas les voir un jour perdre leur calme.  
Draco sourit.  
- Non, hein ? Tu sais, quand je te disais que personne ne nous connaît réellement, je ne mentais pas. Mes parents sont plutôt du genre… passionné derrière leur froideur de façade.  
Hermione qui suivait son époux dans les escaliers s'interrompit sous le coup de la surprise.  
- Passionnés ?  
- Et oui. Tu ne croyais pas qu'il m'avait fait en discutant poliment du temps qu'il fait entre deux tasses de thé, quand même ? D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je ne traînerais pas dans leur aile si je n'ai rien à y faire à ta place.  
- Attends tu ne veux pas dire qu'ils…  
- Mais si, ils font exactement comme nous, Trésor. A quoi pourrait bien servir toute la place que nous avons dans cette maison, si nous ne pouvons pas en profiter ?  
La jeune femme rosit en repensant à leurs galipettes dans les différentes pièces de leur partie du manoir, puis s'imposèrent à son esprit les même scènes avec ses beaux-parents comme protagonistes.  
- Mon Dieu, j'ai des images mentales affreuses dans la tête. Pour en revenir au problème, Ginny est vraiment bonne tu sais.  
- Oh, tu sais moi, les rousses, c'est pas mon truc.  
- Tu le fais exprès ?  
Draco soupira.  
- Trésor, ce genre de détail – je parle des robes, pas de la couleur de cheveux de Weasley – n'est pas de mon ressort. C'est à la maîtresse de maison de s'en occuper, en l'occurrence : ma mère ou toi. Donc débrouille toi avec elle. Tans que j'ai une robe correcte pour le bal, je me contrefous du reste. Maintenant si ça ne te fais rien, je vais aller prendre un bain et me délasser jusqu'au dîner. Tu es invitée à me tenir compagnie, bien sûr, ajouta-il avec un regard intéressé vers son décolleté.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et préféra s'installer à son bureau, ignorant les remarques de son époux sur la perfidie des femmes qui ne se lavaient pas avec leur conjoint. Elle rédigea une courte note qu'elle confia à un elfe de maison et attendit la réponse de sa belle-mère.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour ajourd'hui. Je vous entends déjà "mais on a attendu hachment longtemps, alors on voulais un chapitre hachement long". Je vous signale quand même que j'ai quasiment doublé par rapport à d'habitude. Bande de... lecteurs ! Bonne nouvelle, j'ai commencé le chapitre 17. Ca veut dire qu'il y a dans mon pc un document word qui porte le nom de chapitre 17. Des mots dedans ? Oui, oui, ça va venir. Bon je promet de faire un effort pour poster la suite rapidement (dans moins de quatre semaine, quoi). Vous noterez qu'avec ma fourberie habituelle, j'ai promis de faire un effort, pas de poster. Ouh, elle est méchante Ashkana ! C'est pas ma faute. j'ai fait un test de personnalité (un vrai de vrai dans un cabinet de recrutement) et il en ressort que je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent et de manipulateur. Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ? Normal. Serpentard, me voilà ! Le seul problème est que je n'ai définitivement plus l'âge d'aller au collège ou au lycée. mais bon, vu que je mesure 1m12 débout sur une chaise les bras levés, ils ne me remarqueront peut être pas parmis les élèves._

_Trève de bla-bla. je vais chapitre-dix-septer tant que j'ai des idées dans la tête._

_Tou bi continuède_


	17. Chapter 17

_Surprise !_

_Alors j'étais tranquillement assise devant mon écran, mes petits doigts voltigeant tels des papillons graciles sur mon clavier lorsque je me redit compte que mon chapitre était terminé. Mais non, me direz-vous, c'est toi qui écrit donc tu devais t'en douter que tu arrivait vers la fin. Et bien non. Donc me voilà à poster ce chapitre que je ne pensais pas finir avant quelques jours tant il me reste encore d'éléments à écrire pour faire avancer cette histoire._

_Mais si je ne me trompe pas, vous serez plutôt ravis d'avoir de quoi lire pour la rentrée.D'ailleurs un auteur intelligent aurait dit "j'ai pensé à vous et voici de quoi vous soulager en rentrant de l'école ou du boulot" (mais non, je ne parle pas des toiletttes ! Non mais vraiment). Bah tiens on n'a qu'à faire comme si j'avais dit ça..._

_Alors encore plein de merveilleuses review pour le chapitre 16 et je tiens à vous remercier en bloc encore une fois. C'est très gentil à vous de laisser des encouragements et/ou des critiques. Surtout ne vous en privez pas. Pour celles et ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :_

_- littlenoname : je me brosse les dents avec un dentifrice à base de concentré d'alphabet (mais sans grammaire ni orthographe). Si, si je t'assure ça marche._

_- Paprika Star : tu imagines la tête de Lulu si un faux Malfoy hérite de sa fortune ? je crois bien que ça le tuerai. Quoique si le petit héritai, c'est que Lulu sera déjà mort. CQFD..._

_- Alexiell : sous entendrais-tu qu'Hermione pourrait être enceint d'un autre que_

_Drago ? ou peut être que le sortilège de Drago ne fonctionne plus. Oui ça pourrait être ça, mais non. Désolée pas de bébé pour le moment._

_- pris : t'as vu j'ai pas traîner à poster le 17._

_- YvyLeeWood : ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te plaise toujours. J'attends moi-même la suite de la tienne avec impatience._

_- Eowyn13 : bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice dans l'antre de ma folie. Mais non, ne pars pas tout de suite ! ;)_

_- One-take-Watson : bonne rentrée à Poudlard._

_C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que ma verve habituelle m'a quittée et que ce blabla est moins blablatesque que d'habitude...mais c'est qu'il y a tellement de chose que je voudrait écrire mais que je ne peux pas ! galère. tans pis, rendez-vous en bas._

_Bonne lecture_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:

13h58.

Parfait, elle était à l'heure. Elle relut pour la énième fois le billet que Mme Malfoy lui avait fait parvenir.

« Miss Weasley,

J'ai entendu dire que vous ouvrez commerce dans le domaine de la confection sur-mesure. Par curiosité, j'aimerai avoir un aperçu de votre travail. Vous serait-il possible de me rendre visite demain à 14h ? Prenez avec vous un échantillon et quelques croquis.

Bien à vous

Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, duchesse de Wiltshire »

Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'excitation. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu un hibou d'Hermione lui disant que les Malfoy étaient pris à la gorge, qu'elle était leur seul espoir d'avoir des vêtements corrects pour le bal et que par conséquent ce marché lui était acquis, la jeune sorcière ne tenait plus en place. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir montrer son travail. Voilà une belle

opportunité de carrière s'il en était une. Elle rassembla son courage et frappa à l'immense porte. Un elfe lui ouvrit dès que le dernier coup retentit.

- Euh, bonjour. Je suis Miss Weasley. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mme Malfoy.

L'elfe s'inclina sans un mot et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Il la conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs tandis qu'au loin résonnait le gong d'une horloge et s'arrêta enfin devant une massive porte de chêne. Il s'inclina à nouveau et disparut. Ginny frappa au battant et entendit la voix polaire de Narcissa la prier d'enter. La blonde Dame lança un coup d'œil significatif vers la pendulette sur la cheminée de son boudoir qui indiquait 14h02 et se leva pour accueillir son invitée.

- Miss Weasley, commença-t-elle en lui tendant la main

La jeune sorcière commençait à perdre confiance devant l'attitude plus que fermée de Narcissa. Elle reprit cependant courage en découvrant qu'Hermione assisterait aussi à cet entretien. La brunette adressa un clin d'œil à son amie et se leva à son tour pour la saluer.

- Ginny. Je suis ravie que tu aies pu te libérer. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient bien que Gin' n'avait aucun engagement qui aurait pu la retenir, mais Narcissa n'avait pas besoin de connaître ce détail.

Elles prirent toutes les trois places autour de la table basse, et Ginny produisit son carnet de croquis.

- Votre billet ne précisait pas quel genre de tenue vous désiriez ; j'ai donc apporté un échantillon assez large de mon travail. Sur cette planche, vous pouvez voir des robes usuelles, sans destinations précises.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la planche, puis se pencha et l'examina de plus près. Elle la reposa ensuite avec le même air dédaigneux qu'elle affichait depuis l'entrée de Ginny dans la pièce.

- Puis-je voir la suite, Miss Weasley ?

- Mais bien sûr. Je vous en prie appelez-moi, Ginny.

- Ginny ? Je n'ose croire que Molly ai donné à sa fille un nom si… américain. Même elle ne serait allée aussi loin, Miss Weasley.

La rouquine rosit jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Concentre toi, 'Gin. Pense à ta carrière. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, s'exhorta-t-elle. Elle réussit – elle ne sut jamais comment – à sourire.

- Ginevra.

- Comme c'est charmant. J'ai toujours pensé que les noms de fleur étaient ce qui convenait de mieux à une femme. La suite ?

Ginny s'empressa de dévoiler une planche de tenue de bain. Narcissa y jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil rapide, puis se redressa et attendit la suite. Le manège se poursuivit ainsi, Ginny se gardant bien de dévoiler trop tôt les robes de bal qu'elle avait passé la nuit à créer. Après qu'elle eut montré toute sa collection, elle y vint enfin.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent devant une telle beauté. Bien sûr, elle reprit aussi rapidement son allure impassible, mais la styliste avait bien vu son expression en découvrant son travail. Elle se détendit un peu. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien.

- Fort bien, Ginevra. Les robes de bal que vous m'avez présentées sont acceptables. Passez demain en début de matinée, disons 8h30 pour prendre nos mesures. Je veux votre travail pour le 20 au plus tard.

- Mais, madame, nous sommes déjà le 11, je ne peux pas…

- Etes-vous une professionnelle, oui ou non ? Je vous fais l'honneur d'accepter de porter ces robes et de vous faire par là même de la publicité. A vous d'assurer votre partie du contrat.

- Bien madame. Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur les modèles, peut être pourrions nous parlez de ma rémunération ?

La blonde lança à Ginny un regard offusqué, comme s'il était parfaitement indécent de parler d'argent lors de la négociation d'un contrat. Puis elle lâcha du bout des lèvres :

- Je vous en offre 1000 Gallions.

La rousse Gryffondor crut halluciner. Avait-elle bien entendu mille gallions ? Voilà une somme qui dépassait de loin ces espérances. Elle allait accepter quand elle vit son amie lui faire discrètement signe de monter la mise.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Ces sommes est absolument hors de propos, Madame. Je ne travaillerai pas sur cette commande pour moins de 5000 gallions.

Narcissa eut un petit rire sec, comme si 'Gin venait de sortir une bonne blague.

- Ah ces jeunes. N'ayez pas les yeux plus gros que le ventre ma chère. 2000 et n'en parlons plus.

- Vous êtes dure en affaire. 4000. Ajouta-t-elle, toujours sur les conseils d'Hermione.

- 3000, c'est ma dernière offre. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas encore la renommée nécessaire pour en demander plus. Un jour qui sait…

Son amie lui ayant fait signe que le prix était correct, Ginny accepta. Puis elles se mirent toute d'accord sur un calendrier d'essayage et la jeune couturière rentra chez elle préparer une soirée spéciale avec son chéri. On peut dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose à fêter.

Après le départ de sa nouvelle couturière, Narcissa se tourna vers sa bru et :

- Cela ne ce fait pas, ma chère Hermione.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le jeune sorcière en affichant la plus parfaite innocence.

- Je sais très bien que vous avez interféré dans mes négociations. Voilà qui n'est guère gentil de votre part. Vous n'êtes pas loyale.

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la mine de petite fille boudeuse de sa marâtre.

- Je suis très loyale, ne vous en déplaise, chère belle-maman.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pourtant pas souvenir de vous avoir vu arborer le blason de Poufsoufle, madame Malfoy.

- Peut être suis-je moins loyale que courageuse, madame Malfoy.

Et les deux femmes de repartir d'un fou rire devant cette conversation ubuesque.

- Vous nous avez retiré une belle épine du pied, ma chère Hermione. Mais je me demande ce qui a pu pousser Tissard et Brodette à annuler une commande de cette importance. Voilà qui ne leur ressemble guère. Allons, je devrais arrêter de me tracasser à ce sujet puisque je ne ferait plus appelle à leur service.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit la brunette, avide d'avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle avait crut comprendre.

- Votre amie à un talent indéniable. A ce demander pourquoi personne ne l'a remarquée plus tôt. Elle va révolutionner la mode. Tant mieux parce que c'était un peu platouillard ces dernières années.

Hermione eut un large sourire devant cette nouvelle. Si Narcissa Malfoy décidait de ne s'habiller que chez 'Gin, celle-ci allait connaître un succès réellement phénoménale.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Narcissa ajouta avec un petit sourire malicieux :

- Nous allons faire sensation au bal !

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Lucius était assis derrière son magnifique bureau délicatement ouvragé, attendant son fils. Il lui avait demandé de venir pour parler de la situation politique actuelle, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Il lui avait demandé de venir sur l'instance de sa femme qui voulait qu'il ait une de ses brillantes discussions père-fils.

Tout avait démarré après l'entrevue que sa très chère bru avait demandé à Narcissa la veille au soir concernant ces fichues robes de bal. Allez savoir ce que ses deux femmes avaient bien pu ce dire, mais son épouse l'avait rejoint peu de temps après, un mystérieux sourire au lèvre.

Ils avaient discuté de toute et de rien un moment, Narcissa ne se départissant pas de ce fichu sourire. C'est alors qu'il avait commis une erreur fatale : il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle souriait.

- Plus je fréquente Hermione, et plus je me rends compte que je n'aurai jamais

pu trouver une femme qui corresponde si bien à mon fils.

Lucius avait tiqué sur le « mon fils », mais avait très diplomatiquement choisi de ne pas relever. Il pouvait comprendre que son épouse soit heureuse d'avoir une autre femme à la maison, elle qui avait toujours secrètement rêvé d'avoir une fille, mais de là à admirer cette fichue sang de bourbe au sale caractère qui lui servait de bru ? Bon d'accord, il devait admettre que si Hermione avait été sa fille, il serait fier d'elle : elle était brillante et plutôt puissante pour une sorcière. Mais là n'était pas la question.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Avait-il demandé en essayant d'effacer toute trace d'ironie ou de mauvaise foi de sa voix.

Il faut croire qu'il n'y était pas très bien parvenu, mais Narcissa étant aussi bien élevée que lui – et manifestement de très bonne humeur – lui avait juste lancé un regard d'avertissement au lieu de se lancer dans l'une de ses tirades de tragédie grecques dont elle avait le secret.

- Elle a une compréhension instinctive de la bienséance et a immédiatement trouvé une solution au problème posé par le bal.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle ne m'a pas proposé de mettre la robe de l'année dernière, elle. Enfin, soupira la sorcière, je suis heureuse de voire que la femme qui rend mon fils heureux n'est pas la dernière des empotées.

- Il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu particulièrement heureux depuis ce mariage, ma chère. Je dirais même l'avoir vu de mauvaise humeur plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Ce ne devait pas être la chose à dire car Narcissa avait cessé de sourire.

- Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

Il se prépara mentalement à la bataille.

- Exprès de quoi ?

- Mais tu m'énerves à la longue ! Tu ne vois pas que Drago est fou de cette fille ?

- Il couche avec, soit. Mais de là à en être « fou »...

Lucius savait bien qu'il faisait là preuve d'une mauvaise foi à tout épreuve, mais il n'était pas encore près à admettre que la période sang-pur de sa famille était terminée. Et le meilleur moyen de le nier était encore de réfuté la validité de l'union de son fils. Et puis il n'avait jamais refusé une bonne dispute à sa femme ; leurs réconciliations étaient tellement plaisantes. Comme il s'y attendait, la voix de sa douce et tendre moitié grimpa d'une octave.

- Tu fais preuve d'un manque d'attention affligeant, Lucius. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les adolescents pour confonde « amour » et « désir », mais tu ne fais pas mieux. Drago est fou de sa femme et elle l'aime autant en retour. Ils ne s'en sont juste pas encore rendus compte.

- Alors il est inutile de leur dire, n'est-ce pas.

- Comment peux-tu être insensible au point de refuser un mariage d'amour à ton fils. C'est pourtant bien toi qui te plaignais de ne pouvoir en faire un !

Il était maintenant temps d'entamer le troisième acte de cette petite dispute maison.

- C'était il y a trente ans, et on voit bien où cela m'a mené.

Narcissa porta une main à son cœur, comme s'il l'avait frappée à mort.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Tu ne m'as donc jamais aimée ?

Lucius la prit dans ses bras et s'empressa de lui dire qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie et tout le tralala habituel. Bien sûr ils finirent au lit et Lucius s'endormit doucement le sourire aux lèvres, bien content d'avoir échappé à la discussion avec son fils que Narcissa voulait probablement lui demander.

C'était sans compter sur l'obstination des femmes. Elle remit le couvert dès qu'il ouvrit les eux le lendemain matin.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait derrière son magnifique bureau délicatement ouvragé, attendant son fils et se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait sa femme et que c'était bien.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Une fois encore il la perdait. Il s'en était bien rendu compte au cours des derniers jours. Depuis leur retour de « vacances » plus précisément. Il la serrait dans ses bras, lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille et le soir lui faisait l'amour avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il la perdait. Tout c'était à peu près bien passé entre eux à la ferme – si on occultait leur prise de bec à propos d'une grossesse immédiate – mais depuis leur retour elle s'éloignait peu à peu. Elle répondait à ses baisers mais son esprit se retirait dans un ailleurs auquel il n'avait pas accès. Drago devait bien ce rendre à l'évidence : il la perdait et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Ou plutôt si. Il s'en doutait. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui parler immédiatement des conditions posées à leur descendance, des moyens qui seraient utilisés pour les remplir. Peut être aurait-il dû le lui cacher indéfiniment, lui dire juste qu'il prenait en charge la contraception au sein de leur couple. Peut être qu'une discussion franche ave elle permettrait de crever l'abcès, même si les discussion avec elle n'était jamais simples.

Peut être devrait-il la laisser partir.

Il supportait de moins en moins de la voir se dessécher comme une vieille noix. A ce rythme, en guise d'épouse il n'aurait bien tôt plus qu'une coquille vide. Quel fou d'avoir pu penser un instant qu'une femme comme Hermione se plierait à ses conditions. Elle était bien trop entière pour supporter de transiger sur ses convictions. Et il semblait qu'il avait été trop loin cette fois. La jeune femme ne répondait même plus à ses piques. Elle se contentait de lui lancer un regard hautain plus tranchant que mille poignards et l'ignorait froidement. Elle passait ses journées en dehors du manoir, il ne savait trop où et n'osait pas demander de peur de la voir partir pour de bon. La simple idée de ne plus voir son visage encadré de boucles folles au réveil lui emplissait le cœur de désespoir et le poussait à la provoquer encore.

N'importe quoi plutôt que cette froide réaction.

N'importe quoi.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago passait une après-midi entière avec son père. Il faut dire aussi que le monde sorcier ne changeait pas de Premier Ministre tous les jours, et la succession du vieux Crombie les préoccupait particulièrement.

Finneas Crombie avait été nommé peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, quand on avait découvert que Scrimgeour, non content de ne rien faire de probant pour la capture des mangemorts, avait fait emprisonner bon nombre d'innocents juste pour avoir l'air de faire quelque chose. Son successeur au poste de premier sorcier du royaume avait su organiser la reconstruction. Il s'était aussi assuré que les mangemorts inculpés aient un procès équitable, ce qui avait permis aux Malfoy de tirer leur épingle du jeu. Six ans plus tard, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une retraite paisible, les programmes qu'il avait lancés n'ayant plus besoin de toute son attention.

- Crois-tu vraiment, Père, que cette Ombrage aie la moindre chance de devenir ministre ? Je veux dire, ses positions concernant les statuts d'Etres et de Créatures ne sont un secret pour personne. Elle risque de déstabiliser la politique intérieure, et notre société n'est pas encore assez stable pour faire face à ce genre de crise.

- Peut être, mais elle est très favorable aux sorciers de sang pur – surtout depuis ses démêlés avec Potter il y a quelques années.

- Voilà une raison supplémentaire en sa défaveur. Mon fils sera à peine plus qu'un sang-mêlé, une extrémiste de la pureté du sang est la dernière chose que je souhaite voire accéder au pouvoir.

Lucius regarda un instant son fils déambuler de long en large dans son bureau. Il avait enfin une ouverture pour lui parler d'Hermione.

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis à propos de ce mariage.

Rien dans l'attitude du jeune homme ne laissait deviner qu'il avait entendu, mais son père ne fut pas dupe.

- J'aimerai assez que tu m'expliques pourquoi. Jusqu'à présent tu ne m'as donné aucune raison valable pour laisser continuer cette mascarade. Pour notre image sociale ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'Hermione pour être accepté partout, ton nom suffit. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons si elle venait à disparaître ? Nous sommes patients, et pouvons attendre quelques années avant de régler ce problème. Bien sûr nous serons éplorés devant la perte d'une si jeune et brillante sorcière, mais tout le monde comprendra que tu finisses par te remarier.

Cette fois Drago avait interrompu ses déambulations. C'est les mâchoires serrées de colère qu'il s'avança vers son père.

- Je ne veux pas en finir avec ce mariage, dit-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

Lucius se leva à son tour et fit face à son fils.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pour le plaisir de partager sa couche ? Il y a plein de poisson dans la mer, mon fils. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que toutes les femmes sont faites pareilles. Et ne me fait pas croire que c'est pour sa beauté à nulle autre pareille parce que ses cheveux suffiraient à faire fuir n'importe quel homme sensé. Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas avoir à justifier le fait de ne pas vouloir me sépare d'elle.

- Tu ne réponds pas.

Le jeune homme se contenta de fusiller son père du regard.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu t'es trop attendri ces derniers temps. Il est temps d'en finir avec cette histoire.

- Non !

- Non ? Alors donne-moi juste une seule bonne raison ou je règlerai moi-même ce problème, Drago.

- Parce que je l'aime ! Hurla le jeune homme. Voilà, je l'ai dit ! T'es content ? Je l'aime à en crever et je déteste ça !

Lucius se rassit le sourire aux lèvres.

- Etait-ce donc si difficile à admettre ? dit-il en reprenant sa tasse de thé.

Drago le regarda, perplexe. Seule une légère coloration aux joues témoignait de son éclat de colère.

- Tu m'as fait venir pour parler de ma vie sentimentale ?

- Ta mère et moi en avons assez de vous voire lutter comme des damnés contre des sentiments qui sont évident pour tout le monde, sauf pour vous. Nous avions espéré que vous profiteriez de vos vacances pour régler ce problème, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, nous serons ravis de vous prêter notre concours.

- Oh, je vois. Tu compte aller voir Hermione et lui dire « y'a un copain à moi et ben il veut sortir avec toi » ?

- Pas précisément. Disons qu'il est possible que je cesse de me monter ouvertement hostile. Ca devrait vous ôter un poids. De toute façon, ta mère a décidé que ton épouse était très bien et qu'il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Je suis ravi que ce soit fait. Peut-on revenir au problème Ombrage, maintenant ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre et se ravisa au dernier moment. Son père crut voir dans ses yeux une fugitive lueur qu'il ne su interpréter mais son fils était déjà retourné à l'abri de cette carapace qu'il présentait au monde ces derniers temps. Lucius choisit de ne pas insister sur le chapitre de la vie sentimentale de son fils. Il serait toujours temps d'aviser plus tard.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, les deux hommes passèrent en revue les différents candidats possibles pour le poste que convoitait l'ancien professeur de Défense, mais la plupart d'entre eux trimballaient trop de casseroles pour être fiables. A leur grande consternation, un seul nom revenait régulièrement, celui d'Arthur Weasley.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Comme tous les ans depuis la fin de la guerre Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient reçu une invitation pour le bal de l'équinoxe que donnaient les Malfoy, et comme tous les ans, Arthur n'avait aucune intention d'y aller. Mais pour la première fois, Molly avait décidé qu'ils iraient.

- Mais voyons, Arthur ! Comment peux-tu refuser d'aller à un bal donné par notre petite Hermione. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle si ses beaux-parents sont ce qu'ils sont et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'insulter en n'y allant pas !

Les parents Weasley avaient été très surpris et passablement vexés d'apprendre par les journaux le mariage d'une de leurs petites, mais mis au courant de la réalité des faits par Ginny, ils n'en avaient pas tenu rigueur à la brune amie de leurs enfants. Molly avait même passé une semaine à se lamenter sur le destin tragique de la jeune femme en dérivant son énergie sur la pâtisserie. Résultats : tous ses enfants et amis avaient reçu une ou deux tartes en cadeau. Arthur se disait que son épouse pâtisserait encore si, mise au fait de la situation, Hermione elle-même n'avait envoyé une missive assurant qu'elle allait bien. Molly n'en avait pas moins décrété que la pauvre petite devait être bien malheureuse et qu'elle méritait tout le soutient qu'on pourrait bien lui apporter. Ce qui comprenait participer à un bal débile en portant un costume dont le prix les aurait fait frémir lorsqu'ils devaient encore s'occuper des enfants.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois sa mise et celle de son époux – sans oublier de lui rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là - Mrs Weasley descendit de la voiture qu'ils avaient louée pour l'occasion. Ils montèrent les marches du perron et remirent leur carton d'invitation au majordome, puis furent escortés jusqu'à la salle de bal.

Une foule bigarrée emplissait la salle qui malgré ses proportions semblait avoir du mal à la contenir. Arthur eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques-uns des chefs de département du ministère avant de se retrouver face à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

- Arthur, c'est un plaisir de vous voire, le salua le maître de maison d'une voix qui, si elle ne démentait pas ses paroles, n'en était pas loin. Molly, soyez la bienvenue.

Narcissa salua à son tour le couple et les mena jusqu'au buffet où elle leur servit elle-même à boire avant de les abandonner pour de nouveaux arrivants. Ils bavardèrent un instant avec quelques autres invités avant d'apercevoir leur fille et son compagnon. Ils fendirent rapidement la foule pour les rejoindre, Molly ne voulant pas attendre une seconde de plus avant d'embrasser sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis une quinzaine de jours.

Les deux couples se saluèrent, puis :

- Tu as l'air étrange, ma chérie, dit Molly. Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi nerveuse ?

Ginny adressa un énième sourire crispé à sa mère.

- As-tu remarqué les tenues des Malfoy, maman ?

- Nous n'avons encore rencontré que Lucius et Narcissa. Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui les ai créés. C'est la première fois que mes créations sont exposées comme ça et ça me rend un peu nerveuse.

Molly faillit se démancher le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir à nouveau leurs hôtes. Enfin elle les vit près d'une fenêtre en train de discuter avec de nouveaux arrivants.

Ils étaient tout les deux vêtus de blanc mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. La tenue de Narcissa était entièrement rebrodée d'or tandis que sur celle de son mari tous les motifs étaient argentés. Alors que la mode était aux robes amples, la robe de Narcissa ressemblait presque à un fourreau, mettant en valeur son corps que le temps n'avait pas encore gâté. Un ruban de broderie s'enroulait autour d'elle comme un serpent pour venir mourir sur son épaule, lui donnant l'air de quelque prêtresse antique. Ses cheveux d'or étaient relevés en un chignon où les mèches s'entrecroisaient avant de retomber en une cascade souple. Le sommet de sa coiffure était piqué de petites perles d'or qui faisait écho à l'or de sa robe. Le costume de Lucius faisait penser aux tenues de soirées moldus de la fin du 19ème siècle. Chacun de ses boutons d'argent étaient ciselé aux armes des Malfoy. Bien que toute sa tenue soit blanche, Ginny avait joué sur les matières pour lui donné un aspect plus confortable ; ses revers étaient de satin blanc quand le reste de l'habit était de soie. Même ses bottes de cuir blanc dans lesquels il avait glissé le bas de son pantalon étaient doublées de satin. Il avait laissé ses longs cheveux sans apprêt, pendant dans son dos. En voyant Lucius et Narcissa ensemble, on ne pouvait que penser au soleil et à la lune enfin réunis, ce qui était parfait pour une soirée en l'honneur de l'équinoxe.

- C'est très joli ce que tu as fait ma chérie. Tu as fait les habits d'Hermione et Drago aussi ?

La rouquine opina du chef.

- Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Demanda Arthur. Nous ne les avons vus nulle part.

Comme en réponse à sa demande, le jeune couple Malfoy apparut à cet instant.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

:- :- :-

Hermione avait passé cette dernière semaine à se préparer pour le bal. Il faut dire qu'elle angoissait un peu, tout de même. Elle n'avait jusqu'à présent participé qu'à une seule manifestation du genre et c'était il y a treize ans. Elle avait beau savoir que grâce à Gin' sa tenue serait parfaite et que ses manières quoiqu'en dise Narcissa n'était pas si catastrophiques, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être habitée par une peur diffuse qui ne la quittait pas. Après tout, ce serait là sa première apparition en tant que Mme Malfoy. Et dire qu'elle avait encore du mal à se faire au nom…

Une petite elfe de maison l'avait aidée à se préparer et Hermione devait reconnaître qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Les deux femmes de la maison avaient choisit de porter des tenue sensiblement identique. Seuls quelque détails différaient : là ou la pureté immaculée de la robe de Narcissa évoquait la lune, celle de sa bru de par sa riche teinte cannelle et ses milles reflets évoquait les promenades en forêt en automne. Elles avaient également la même coiffure – et Hermione était prête à parier que la pauvre elfe avait du passer au moins le double de temps à s'occuper de sa tête – mais la chevelure d'Hermione était piquée de petites feuilles de cuivre au lieu de perles d'or. Le décolleté de sa robe était aussi un peu plus ouvert que celui de sa marâtre et arborait des feuilles de soie cuivrée identiques à celles de ses cheveux. La jeune femme était maintenant assise devant sa coiffeuse, attendant son époux

pour descendre dans la fosse aux lions.

Drago entra peu de temps après que son épouse eut finit de se préparer. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Il se souvenait encore de l'adolescente pas bien finie avec laquelle il était sortit à Poudlard et jamais il n'aurait supposé qu'elle puisse receler un tel potentiel. Quoiqu'il lui semblait qu'elle avait fait de louables efforts pour le bal du Tournois, même si à l'époque il ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il la contempla du pas de la porte un instant avant de s'approcher d'elle.

La jeune femme le regarda avancer dans son miroir mais ne dit pas un mot. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Elle eut un petit rire en le voyant habillé comme le prince de Cendrillon. Si Narcissa avait raison et que la soirée d'aujourd'hui lançait une nouvelle vague de mode, certains anti-moldus feraient une crise cardiaque. Comme pour Hermione avec Narcissa, le costume de Drago ressemblait à celui de son père. Mais si Lucius était supposé évoquer la Lune, son fils incarnait la persistance des arbres d'hiver avec sa tenue vert sombre rehaussée, toujours comme pour son père, de boutons et de broderie d'argent mais les bottes de Drago étaient aussi brunes que la terre des sous-bois.

Il se glissa sans un bruit derrière elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules, lui caressant le cou du bout des doigts. Comme toujours ces derniers temps, il sentit son pouls s'accélérer sous la caresse, mais le regard que lui reflétait le miroir était aussi acéré que d'habitude. Il n'en déposa pas moins un baiser à l'angle de sa mâchoire en faisant attention de en pas déranger sa mise. Il fut quelque peu rassuré d'entendre le léger soupir de contentement qu'elle émit.

La jeune femme profitait de ces moments trop rares où elle s'autorisait à se laisser aller. Ou plutôt où son corps la trahissait et réagissait malgré elle - il faut dire que rester de glace devant un homme comme lui relevait de la gageure. Mais depuis leur retour, ses rapports avec son mari se dégradaient lentement mais inexorablement. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ce qu'il lui demandait et elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être l'épouse qui lui convenait. Si seulement ils avaient pu se séparer tout aurait été plus simple. Et si leurs corps ne se cherchaient pas si avidement. Le pire était qu'elle se rendait compte que Drago faisait de son mieux pour rendre leur union plus légère, mais il ne comprenait pas se qu'elle trouvait révoltant dans ce qu'il lui imposait. Il se montrait prévenant, attentionné ; même quand lui faisait l'amour il la traitait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse de ce monde. Et cela lui donnait envie de pleurer car elle savait que leur couple était condamné. Mais elle ne pouvait pas céder. Alors elle s'enfermait dans une attitude lointaine pour ne pas lui montre sa souffrance et espérait qu'il se rende compte lui aussi qu'il n'y avait plus d'issue.

Il lui manquait.

- Es-tu prête ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme sourit à son reflet et posa sa main droite sur la sienne. Elle se leva et lui fit face.

- Je ne te ferais pas honte, Drago. Ne t'en fait pas. Sa voix n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa chaleur habituelle.

Le jeune homme tiqua mais se dit que déclencher une dispute maintenant n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des idées. Il ne manquerait plus que ses cheveux fous reprennent le dessus et ils pourraient dire adieu à la soirée. Hermione se dirigea vers la porte sans l'attendre.

- Tu es censée marcher à mon bras. Dit-il en adoptant un ton aussi polaire que le sien.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ici, les invités se trouvent en bas.

Drago serra les dents et un muscle se mit à battre sur sa mâchoire.

- Pourrait-tu faire preuve de courtoisie pour une fois ? Nous sommes censés être fou l'un de l'autre je te le rappelle. Fait un effort pour avoir l'air heureuse.

Hermione accrocha à ses lèvres un sourire aussi large que faux.

- Mais je suis follement heureuse, mon amour. J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir montrer au monde quel époux merveilleux j'ai là et à quel point il me comble.

Le sorcier poussa un bruyant soupir et tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger par une vague de colère.

- Ecoute, cette soirée est très importante pour mes parents. Je te demande juste de mettre nos problèmes de coté pour une soirée et de te comporter comme une Lady Malfoy. Est-ce trop difficile ?

- Tu es mon seigneur et maître, Drago. Ordonne et j'obéirai. Répondit Hermione avec un détachement qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en réponse et marmonna une chose qu'Hermione ne comprit jamais. Peut-être était-ce mieux d'ailleurs. Ils sortirent – enfin – de la chambre et allèrent rejoindre les invités.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :

Le jeune couple glissait dans la foule, passant d'un groupe à l'autre. Hermione avait d'abord été très tendue, s'attendant à une remarque sarcastique de son époux après leur prise de bec, même si elle savait qu'en public au moins elle ne risquait rien. Et pour la première fois depuis dix jours – non, la deuxième - elle pourrait se laisser être elle-même. Il lui semblait que lui aussi se détendait alors ils fendaient la foule pour saluer les différentes personnes présentes.

Une vieille femme plutôt grande, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe en taffetas mauve les abordant alors que Drago conduisit sa jeune épouse vers le buffet :

« - Drago, mon petit, jamais je ne vous aurait cru si romantique ! Un mariage secret, vraiment, c'est trop fort.

- Chacun ses défaut, ma chère. Je crains que désormais chacun connaisse ce travers honteux que je cultive : je suis sentimental à l'excès.

- Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, amour, intervint Hermione, jouant parfaitement son rôle d'épouse éprise. Ce travers est pour moi une qualité de plus.

La vieille femme rosit, et ses yeux se mirent à briller derrière ses lunettes. Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas plus dû à l'alcool qu'à sa médiocre prose.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Ma mie, voici Mme Verpey, la mère de Ludovic Verpey l'ancien joueur de Quidditch. Mme Verpey, permettez moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Mme Hermione Malfoy. Hermione est chercheuse en arithmancie.

- Vous travaillez, vraiment ? J'aurai cru que mariée à un Malfoy vous auriez mieux à faire.

- Mon époux est lui même très pris par ses propres études, Mme Verpey. Et je me dois d'occuper ce temps vide de sa présence ou je risque de dépérir de chagrin de le savoir loin de moi.

Cette fois, Mme Verpey avait vraiment les larmes aux yeux et sortit un mouchoir pour se tamponner le coin des paupières. Elle sourit et s'éloigna en disant « ah l'amour ».

- Bien joué, Mme Malfoy, glissa Drago à l'oreille de sa femme.

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Je suis ton épouse aimante et dévouée. Je ne vis que pour te servir, ô maître de mon âme.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il le sourire malicieux

- Cours toujours.

Drago éclata de rire. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux et chacun vit exactement ce que le clan Malfoy voulait qu'ils voient : le jeune couple riant à une plaisanterie privée, de toute évidence complètement fou l'un de l'autre.

Après avoir salué à peu près tout le monde, ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui s'étaient postés près d'une fenêtre pour profiter de l'air frais qui ne tarderait pas à manquer dans la grande salle. Harry, Ginny et Ron bizarrement placé près de Pansy, Crabbe, Zabini et Nott.

- Ok, je te suis de 2 Gallions, disait Harry à Vincent.

- Vous pariez sur quoi ? Demanda Drago alors que sa femme et lui approchaient.

Les autres toussotèrent mais ne répondirent pas. Les arrivants levèrent simultanément un sourcil perplexe, ce qui fit rire leurs amis.

- Et voilà, soupira Drago en se tournant vers Hermione, je laisse mes amis un tout petit moment avec les tiens et ils me font plein de cachotteries. Ca doit être la mauvaise influence des gryffondors, ça…

Lazzi coté gryffi, rire coté serpy. Les vannes fusèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Théo invita Hermione à danser. Très vite toutes les femmes se retrouvèrent sur la piste Ginny avec Blaise et Pansy avec Ron. Vincent s'excusa et alla discuter avec une autre de ses connaissances. Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je ne te propose pas de valser dans mes bras, hein, dit le blond. Un petit verre ?

Son compagnon opina du chef et les deux hommes de partir vider quelques coupes ensemble.

- Comment ça va Hermione et toi ?

- Tu comptes me demander ça à chaque fois qu'on se croise ?

Ils s'étaient en effet vus à peine quatre jours plus tôt pour l'anniversaire de la jeune femme. Harry avait cru détecter un certain malaise au sein de leur couple et les dénégations véhémentes de son amie ne l'avaient pas convaincu. Il ne répondit donc pas à la question acerbe de son presque-beau-frère et attendit.

- Bon ok que veux tu savoir ? Sexuellement ou en général ?

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu la première proposition, dit précipitamment Harry en plongeant le nez dans on verre.

- Et toi alors ? Ce n'est pas pour dire – quoique si en fait – mais tu as une mine atroce ces derniers temps. A croire que le monde entier pèse sur tes épaules.

- Non ça va… ça va.

Drago lui lança un regard exprimant toute son scepticisme.

- Donc ?

- Oh tu sais ce que c'est. Où tu ne vas pas tarder vu que ça sera bientôt ton tour. C'est juste qu'avec la grossesse de Ginny je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Drago le regarder avec incrédulité.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant et je viens de me griller tout seul, c'est ça ?

- A peu près. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as foutu ta copine enceinte.

- Ouaip.

- Et toujours pas de mariage dans l'air ?

- Nop.

- Faut que je le dise à Ron ! Dit Drago en riant et en amorçant un pas vers la piste de danse.

Harry le retint avec fermeté.

- Ne me mets pas dans encore plus d'ennuie je te prie.

Il y eut un léger blanc dans la conversation, seulement meublé par les ricanements de Drago qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser.

- Ravi que ça t'amuse… En plus ses parents sont là.

- Et ?

- Et Molly devine tout. Arrête de rire. Elle devine vraiment TOUT ! Arthur va me tuer.

Drago prit une grande inspiration et arrêta de rire une seconde.

- Pas si tu les prends de vitesse.

- Quoi ?

- Pas si tu légitimes ta relation avec leur fille avant de leur parler du bébé.

Annonce tes fiançailles.

- Quoi ?

- Tu comptes répéter ça encore longtemps ? Je parle anglais pourtant, non ?

- Mais, mais… je ne veux pas me marier moi. C'est pas que je n'assume pas ou un truc du genre, mais le mariage ? Je veux dire, on peut vivre sans, non ?

- Tu pourrais, mais ce ne serait pas _convenable_. Du coup ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des tonnes de choix. Et puis ça fera plaisir à ta copine.

Harry resta silencieux un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Drago pouvait presque entendre tourner les rouages de son cerveau.

- Je n'ai pas de bague. Dit le gryffi en un dernier sursaut de résistance.

Son interlocuteur lui tapota fraternellement l'épaule.

- T'inquiète je m'occupe de tout. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais il faut que j'aille parler à Ron.

Et il s'éclipsa avant qu'Harry ne sorte de sa torpeur et le rattrape.

Ronald Weasley dansait avec Pansy Parkinson et aucune insulte, vannes ou assimilés n'avait fusé depuis au moins deux minutes. Voila qui méritait de rentrer dans les annales. Pour l'instant ils se laissaient aller au rythme de la musique, la tête et le cœur au repos.

Une main s'abattit soudain sur l'épaule de Ron. Il redressa la tête et fit face

à Drago qui lui lança son regard polaire.

- Puis-je t'emprunter ta partenaire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi chaleureuse

et amicale que son regard.

Un instant il crut que Ron aurait au moins la décence de répliquer, mais il lui dénia ce plaisir et lui céda la main de Pansy avec une courbette ironique avant de remercier sa partenaire et de retourner près du buffet.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? Cracha la jeune femme alors que la main de Drago se posait avec légèreté sur sa taille.

- De quoi donc ?

- De venir m'interrompre à chaque fois que je suis avec un homme.

Drago la regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Excuse-moi, je viens d'avoir une hallucination. J'ai crut que tu me disais que tu rangeais la Belette parmi les hommes potentiellement fréquentables.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy d'avoir l'air étonné.

- Tu ne venais pas pour ça ?

- Non.

- Donc je me suis trahie toute seule ?

- Oui. Mais je te rassure il y a une épidémie aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je venais.

- Pour m'avouer sans le vouloir un grand secret ?

- Tu le fais exprès ?

Chacun s'enferma dans un silence boudeur pendant une bonne minute.

- Mais quand même, la Belette…

- J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à fréquenter une fouine, c'est de la même famille, non ?

- Tu veux arrêter avec ça !

Nouveau silence boudeur.

- Bon tu venais pour quoi ?

- J'ai un truc à te demander.

- Un service ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange.

- Mais rien du tout ! Si j'avais du te demander quelque chose à chaque fois que je t'ai rendu service…

- Tu m'as demandé quelque chose à chaque fois, ne nie pas.

- Oui mais c'était différent. Et cette fois ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi.

Pansy de regarda dans les yeux, tentant de deviner quel plan tortueux il avait encore inventé.

- Potter va demander sa grognasse en mariage, murmura Drago.

- Quoi !

- Chut … Il n'a pas de bague et je voudrais que tu ailles en chercher une.

- Quand ? Répondit la jeune femme en prenant le même ton conspirateur.

- Tout de suite. Va chez « Chase Ringem » et achète une bague. Je ne peux pas y aller, tout le monde le remarquera si je m'absente.

- Et comment je fais pour payer ?

- Fais comme d'habitude.

La sorcière opina du chef et attendit la fin de la danse pour pouvoir quitter son ami discrètement. Alors qu'elle partait, il la retint par la main.

- Oh, Sissy. C'est n'est pas comme si Potter était vraiment un ami tu sais.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle avait compris le message.

Drago se dirigea ensuite vers son épouse qui valsait maintenant au bras du chef du Département de la Coopération Internationale. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, elle n'avait cessé de passer de cavalier en cavalier. A ce demandé si c'était pour son nouveau statut, ses talents de danseuse, ou sa nouvelle robe. Drago penchait plus fortement vers ce dernier point, d'autant plus que son père aussi semblait avoir du mal à empêcher les hommes de lorgner Narcissa.

Les deux jeunes gens dansèrent un moment sans rien dire, occupés qu'ils étaient à se repaître de la présence de l'autre.

- J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, dit enfin Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la suite.

- Potter va demander ta copine en mariage aujourd'hui.

Après un silence ébaubi, la jeune femme répondit en souriant :

- C'est de ça que vous parliez n'est-ce pas ? Je me disais aussi qu'il n'était pas normal que vous ayez une conversation aussi longue.

- Tu n'as pas idée de la longueur des conversations que j'ai pu avoir avec Potter.

- C'est-à-dire.

- Peu importe. C'est toujours trop de toute façon.

Elle épit un ricanement signifiant qu'elle ne croyais pas un seul instant qu'il pense ce qu'il venait de dire et Drago le prit comme tel.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Dès que Pansy sera revenue de chez le bijoutier.

- Tu lui as demandé d'acheter la bague de fiançailles de ma meilleure amie ?

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tout le monde s'en serait rendu compte si tu avais disparu pendant une heure. Toujours est-il qu'il faudra te débrouiller pour avoir une pause dans la musique tout à l'heure. Je te laisse organiser ça avec ma mère.

Il la quitta après un dernier baiser sous les yeux attendris de leurs voisins les plus proches.

Hermione fendit à son tour la foule pour trouver sa belle-mère. Bien évidement elle était à l'autre bout de la salle. Alors qu'elle contournait un énième couple en leur adressant son plus charmant sourire, elle fut abordée par un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle peut être.

- Vous semblez chercher quelqu'un mademoiselle. Puis-je vous venir en aide ?

Il avait un fort accent du nord de l'Europe, néerlandais peut être, et un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

- Non merci, monsieur, j'ai déjà trouvé qui je cherchais. Merci de votre obligeance.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire et sembla attendre quelque chose.

- Oh, mais quel étourdi je fais ! Je suis Lot Vals-Vertrouwen, enchanté.

- Hermione Malfoy.

- Malfoy ?

- Je suis l'épouse de Drago Malfoy.

- Madame, vous me causer une grande joie et un immense désespoir.

Hermione n'en était pas à son premier dragueur patenté ce soir là, mais en tant qu'hôtesse elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'envoyer sur les roses sans autres formes de procès. Et puis il n'était pas si désagréable de badiner.

- J'en suis navrée monsieur. M'est-il possible d'alléger votre peine ?

- Non pas, Madame. Dès que je vous vis mon cœur a cessé de m'appartenir. Et la nouvelle de votre engagement l'a occis plus sûrement qu'un poignard.

La jeune femme eut un rire cristallin devant cette prose… particulière.

- Comme c'est bien tourné. Mais je n'en entendrai pas d'avantage, Monsieur.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensée.

- Je vous pardonne de bon gré, mais il me faut maintenant vaquer. Mes devoirs d'hôtesse ne me permettent pas de demeurer à vos cotés.

Et elle se remit en route vers sa belle-mère qui avait eu la bonne idée de s'éloigner encore un peu. A son grand dam, le jeune étranger la suivit.

- Madame, commença-t-elle en arrivant près de Narcissa. Il me faut vous entretenir urgemment.

Narcissa se tourna vers sa bru et acquiesça. Elle lui prit le bras et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les jardins quand elle remarqua le jeune homme brun qui se tenait derrière Hermione. Il était de haute taille et plutôt bien fait de sa personne. Un franc sourire s'étirait sur son visage et rajoutait au charme de ses yeux marron piqués de verts. Il était vêtu d'une simple robe de

sorcier gris perle qui n'en était pas moins de bonne facture - Narcissa avait l'œil pour ses choses là. La blonde allait le saluer quand elle remarqua une chose qui la fit se figer ; Hermione la sentit serrer son bras plus fort un instant puis se détendre.

- Bien le bonsoir, Monsieur.Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà salué.

- Que nenni, madame. Jamais je n'aurais pu oublier une perfection telle que celle de votre visage.

Narcissa sourit et lui tendit sa main à baiser.

- Je suis la duchesse de Wiltshire et voici ma bru, la comtesse de Westbury.

- J'ai déjà eu le plaisir d'entretenir madame la Comtesse. Permettez-moi de me présenter à mon tour : Lot Vals-Vertrouwen, gentilhomme néerlandais de passage dans votre beau pays.

- Et que vous amène en Angleterre, Monsieur ?

- Je suis venue pour affaire. Et pour une histoire de succession. Vous savez ce que c'est. Beaucoup de paperasse et de démarches.

- J'en suis fort marie, Monsieur, et vous adresse mes condoléance sincères.

- Vous êtes trop bonne Madame.

Après une dernière inclinaison de tête, Narcissa prit congés de leur hôte en entraîna sa bru dans le parc. Hermione lui expliqua en deux mots la situation et elle prit tout de suite les mesures qui s'imposaient, à savoir s'accorder avec l'orchestre pour qu'il arrête de jouer à son signal.

Pansy revint un peu moins de trois quarts d'heure après son départ. Elle repéra très vite son ami dans la grande salle ; il était en discussion avec un grand homme bedonnant à la luxuriante chevelure blanche, l'un de ses associés financiers, Mr Witesharpe, se souvint-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, disait-il alors qu'elle s'approchait. Le cours du nerf de Dragon ne va pas chuter de si tôt donc cet investissement est bien trop risqué. Misez plutôt sur l'importation de tapis ; c'est plus risqué mais ça rapportera beaucoup très rapidement.

- Je ne suis jamais pressé, Witsharpe, vous auriez du le comprendre depuis le temps. Si vous êtes trop frileux pour me suivre, je me passerai de votre appui.

La jeune femme signifia sa présence en posant une main sur le bras de Drago qui congédia son interlocuteur. Puis se tournant vers elle :

- Alors ?

Pansy sourit en sortit de son réticule une petite boité de velours noir. Il la prit et l'ouvrit après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil que Potter ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. En découvrant le bijou il n'eut qu'un hochement de tête discret, mais son amie vit dans son regard que son achat convenait parfaitement à ses projets.

Drago passa le quart d'heure suivant à tenter de retrouver Harry. Il y parvint enfin et l'entraîna sur l'un des balcons attenant la grande salle.

- Voilà, dit-il en lui tendant la petite boîte.

Harry l'ouvrit et resta sans voix devant la beauté du bijou. Niché dans son écrin de velours un solitaire d'émeraude brillait de mille feux. Le jeune homme le prit et le leva pour l'admirer à la lumière filtrant des grandes baies vitrées. Il lui sembla voir un reflet au cœur de la pierre et se tourna vers Drago pour demander confirmation.

- C'est un saphir, lui indiqua celui-ci. Il c'est formé au centre de l'émeraude. C'est très rare, tu peux t'en douter. Ajouta-t-il d'un air suffisant qui fit tiquer son compagnon.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais regretter de t'avoir demandé un service.

Drago réussit à mimer la surprise et affecta même d'être outragé par les suspicions d'Harry qui n'y crut pas plus pour autant. Après quelques minutes ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal où ils se firent alpaguer par un Ron qui leur lança d'un air narquois :

- Je me trompe ou vous avez quelque chose à annoncer aux filles ?

Harry et Drago mirent un petit moment à comprendre ce que sous-entendait le rouquin :

- Oh… je sais que je suis un dieu sur terre, Belette, mais Harry va devoir se faire une raison. J'aime Hermione et ne la tromperai pas avec lui. Pas assez de poitrine pour ça, ajouta-t-il après un moment en voyant que les deux autres lui lançaient un regard stupéfait. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous rendez enfin compte de ma perfection ?

- Ron ? C'est moi ou il vient de dire qu'il aime Mione ? demanda Harry après quelques instants.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit son ami d'une voix aussi choquée. Si ça ne vous fait rien je vais aller vomir un peu, puis on reprendra cette discussion.

Il s'éloigna doucement, comme s'il avait appris une nouvelle trop grande pour lui.

Drago le regarda partir puis il se tourna vers le meilleur ami de sa femme.

- J'ai vraiment dit que j'aimais Hermione ?

Harry opina du chef.

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que le punch était aussi fort.

- Arrête ça.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe. Tu es prêt ?

Harry lança à Drago un regard qu'il ne su interpréter, puis il acquiesça et les deux hommes récupérèrent leur compagne respectives sur la piste de danse.

- C'est fait ? demanda Hermione a son mari dès qu'elle fut dans ses bras.

- Douterais-tu de mon efficacité, Trésor ?

La jeune femme exprima en un regard ce qu'elle pensait de son efficacité, ce qui le fit ricaner.

- Tu peux prévenir ma mère quand tu veux.

Elle opina du chef et posa la joue sur la poitrine de son époux. Merlin qu'il sentait bon. La danse s'acheva, et Hermione partit rejoindre sa belle-mère. Celle-ci était en grande conversation avec un homme d'un certain âge qui semblait bien plus intéressé par le contenue de sa robe que par celui de sa tête.

- Voyez-vous très chère duchesse, disait-il alors que la brunette approchait, je pourrait vous démontrer en un instant la validité de cette théorie.

- En vérité ?

- Bien sûr. Pas dans cette salle, évidemment. Le parc serait bien plus approprié.

Hermione ne pu retenir un sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait ce vieux séducteur si Lucius apparaissait à cet instant. Laisser un autre homme que lui proposer à sa femme un petit tour dans le parc n'était assurément pas sur sa liste de devoir d'hôte.

- Très chère Hermione, l'interpella Narcissa. Mr Acorn ici présent me faisait par d'une théorie fascinante : selon lui, à composant égal, la taille de la baguette serait un indicateur de puissance.

- Stupéfiant. Je ne pensais pas que des théories aussi primaires circulaient encore.

- Je vous assure ma petite, se défendit Acorn, que cette théorie à été confirmé de nombreuses fois.

- Alors pourquoi la capacité à faire des sorts précis sans baguette est-elle aussi rare ? Suivant la même logique ce devrait être extrêmement courant.

Le vieux poussa lui dédia un sourire affligé, comme si elle venait de sortir une bêtise aussi grosse qu'elle.

- Faire de la magie sans baguette n'existe pas, mon petit. Du moins, il ne peut s'agir que de manifestation incontrôlée, comme chez les enfants.

- En vérité ? Drago y arrive pourtant très bien. Et Ron aussi. Harry aussi maintenant que j'y pense. Oh ! Et j'ai faillit oublier, j'en suis capable également. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse la démonstration ?

Acorn pâlit en voyant une légère lueur verte naître au creux de la main de son interlocutrice. Il fila sans demander son reste. Narcissa se permit un franc sourire en se tournant vers sa bru.

- Jolie argumentation.

- Merci, madame. Ils sont prêts. Du moins autant que possible.

La maîtresse de maison se leva avec sa grâce habituelle et rejoignit son mari afin de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse. Hermione retourna vers le sien et ils évoluèrent de nouveau au rythme de la musique, les deux couples se rapprochant doucement de Harry et Ginny. Lorsque la musique prit fin, ils se tournèrent ostensiblement vers eux, attirant l'attention du reste de l'assistance. Petit à petit un cercle de forma autour d'eux, chacun se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Harry attira une Ginny perplexe au centre de la scène, prit une grande inspiration et mit un genou à terre. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, n'osant croire que le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Dans l'assistance, Molly avait porté une main à son cœur et regardait la scène presque avec avidité.

- Ginny, voulut commencer son compagnon, mais il ne réussit qu'à émettre une espèce de grognement étrange. Il se racla la gorge et reprit. Que pourrais-je dire que tu ne sais déjà ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime si fort que je pourrai mourir de ne plus te voir. Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis mes douze ans je l'ai fait pour toi, même si je n'en étais pas conscient. Tu es mon cœur et mon âme depuis si longtemps que je ne saurais même plus comment respirer sans toi. Et

aujourd'hui je t'en demande plus : je te demande d'accepter de te lier à moi et de devenir mon épouse adorée.

Drago crut qu'il allait mourir de honte pour Harry devant une déclaration aussi mièvre. C'est alors qu'il sentit Hermione s'accrocher un peu plus fort à son bras. Elle semblait inquiète, comme si la réponse de la petite Belette était sujette à spéculation. Il se pencha un peu pour regarder son visage et vit que ses yeux étaient un peu trop brillants. Il poussa un discret soupir et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en retirer un mouchoir qu'il fourra dans la main de sa chère moitié. Il se redressa et son regard tomba directement sur sa mère qui elle battait des cils à toute vitesse. Misère. Il leva les yeux au ciel sans se rendre compte que la moitié de la population masculine de la salle en faisait autant devant les simagrées de ces belles.

Ginny elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle aurait bien voulut mais elle ne pouvait pas à cause de la grosse boule d'émotion qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche deux fois, puis se jeta au cou d'Harry, couvrant son visage de baiser tandis qu'éclatait un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Le jeune fiancé se releva et croisa le regard approbateur de son meilleur ami qui leva même un pouce pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord. Une tornade brisa soudain le cercle d'admirateurs. Molly se jeta sur le jeune couple et les serra tous les deux contre elle, le visage détrempé de larmes de joie.

- Oh, Harry ! Depuis le temps que je te considère comme mon fils, tu le seras vraiment maintenant.

Derrière elle, bien que plus réservé, Arthur semblait tout aussi ravi. Il arborait un sourire plus large que le pont de Londres et sera vigoureusement la main d'Harry, avant de se laisser aller à lui donner une accolade très virile et pleine d'amour paternel.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Un petit chapitre tout neuf frais servi ! Un !_

_Donc maintenant c'est le moment où je vous fais les promesses habituelles, comme_

_quoi c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut instaurer comme tradition en 17 chapitres._

_Alors en vrac nous avons le "je poste dans pas trop longtemps sauf catastrophe_

_nucléaire/fin de l'humanité/ vomi du chat", le "pas de panique je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic" et le "merci, merci, public". Quoique je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompée pour le dernier._

_Bref. Il faut quand même que je vous parle d'un problème grave qui me touche et_

_dont je n'arrive pas à me sortir depuis quelques semaines. Je vous demande_

_conseil parce que c'est vraiment très grave, ça concerne la vie d'un homme (et_

_pas l'avis d'un homme, je vous promets je ne me suis pas trompée). Dois-je ou_

_ne dois-je pas, fait attention ami lecteur je te répète que c'est important,_

_dois-je ou ne dois-je pas, donc, faire intervenir Sirius ? Comment çà "c'est_

_tout"? C'est un vrai problème que je vous expose là. Alors il reste mort ou pas_

_? Tous à vos buzzers._

_Soyons sérieux deux minutes, il est tout de même probable que le chapitre 18 (_

_merlin déjà !) n'arrive pas de suite car je n'ai rien fichu de toute les_

_vacances à pars gambader de ci de là, et je dois faire tout mon travail en_

_trois semaines au lieu de quatre mois...flemme quand tu nous tiens._

_A bientôt pour la suite qui raconte ce qui se passe après._

_Tou bi continuède._

_PS : calendrier-débile aujourd'hui 6 septembre, Drago et Hermione sont à la_

_moldu-party depuis vendredi matin (et même très tôt le matin) et ne rentrerons_

_au manoir que le 10._

_Tou bi continuède oinnece maure_


	18. Chapter 18

_Blabla session_

_Et voilà, un mois de plus, un chapitre de plus. Oui je sais c'est long un mois. D'autant plus que ce chapitre est tout petit comparé au précédent. Mais j'ai des excuses. Plein de nouveauté à annoncer dans cette mise à jour. D'abord je me suis lancée dans la création bloguienne, afin de pouvoir vous tenir un peu plus au courant de l'avancée de ma rédaction, des poblèmes rencontrés, des vraies fausses excuses que j'ai pour ne pas écrire. Ensuite j'ai aussi fait moi-même avec mes mains un forum ou vous pourrez (si vous le voulez bien sur parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de vous y obliger) discuter de cette fic et de bien d'autres choses. Mais bon pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore énorme,mais ça viendra._

_Autre grande nouveauté, pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas relu le chapitre 17 depuis ce soir, je vous invite à le faire dans la mesure où je l'ai rallongé de beaucoup. Et oui, c'est pour ça que le 18 à autant tarder. C'est parce que je refaisait la fin du 17... A ce sujet, un grand merci à YvyLeeWoods qui me l'a béta-reader en 24h chrono plus vite que la redoute._

_Comme d'hab, un super grand merci à tou(te)s les reviewers. Je suis prise d'un flemmingite aigüe et n'ai pas le courage de faire un bisous à tout le monde, mais soyez assuré de l'envoi massif de bisous collectifs._

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hermione était assis à sa coiffeuse, plus lasse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle ôta une à une les épingle qui retenait sa chevelure, et ses boucles s'empressèrent de cascader follement sur ses épaules. Elle se démaquilla soigneusement, trop heureuse de se sentir débarrassée du masque qu'elle avait du porter toute la soirée. Elle se sentait d'humeur mélancolique ce soir. Peut-être la vison du bonheur de ses amis lui faisait-elle ressentir plus durement son absence dans sa vie ses derniers temps. Elle appuya ses coudes sur la coiffeuse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Draco entra sur ces entre faits. En la voyant pleurer ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il comprenait très bien ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Les fiançailles de saint Potter lui avaient pas mal tapé sur les nerfs à lui aussi. Il s'approcha doucement de son épouse et posa délicatement une main sur son dos. Il la sentit se raidir un instant et se prépara à affronter de nouveau on regard glacé. Mais au lieu d'essayer de le pétrifier de son regard, elle se leva et se serra contre lui. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, surpris par ce changement d'attitude, mais ce garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque effleurant la base de ses cheveux et il sentit un arc électrique descendre le long de sa colonne. Il mourrait d'envie de la serrer aussi, mais avait peur de l'effaroucher en reprenant l'initiative. Hermione déposa de petits baisers sur son nez, son front, ses joues, son cou en déboutonnant sa veste d'une main. Elle la fit ensuite glisser à terre et s'attaqua à son gilet. Elle ponctuait chaque bouton défait d'un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Draco qui se livrait sans réserve à cette douce torture. Après le gilet, se fut la chemise qui rejoignit le petit tas d'habits sur le sol. Hermione poussa doucement son mari vers le lit jusqu'à se qu'il y tombe assit. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui traça un chemin brumant de ses lèvres à son cou ; de son cou à son ventre. Elle ouvrait la braguette de son pantalon quand Draco, voyant où elle voulait en venir, lui attrapa la main.  
- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.  
La jeune femme sourit et lui posa la main sur la bouche en reprenant son exploration. Elle trouva bien vite se qu'elle cherchait, et Draco étouffa un gémissement en sentant sa langue chaude et humide monter et descendre le long de sa hampe. Merlin que c'était bon ! Comme si le seul contact de sa langue ne suffisait pas, la caresse de ses cheveux sur son ventre rajoutait à l'érotisme de la scène. Il sentit que son plaisir allait atteindre son paroxysme et tenta de soulever la tête de son amour avant de se laisser aller, mais elle le repoussa une fois de plus. N'y tenant plus, il cria son plaisir en se laissant tomber à la renverse. Hermione sourit, et se coula tout contre lui. Le couple resta allongé un instant, Draco essayant sans bien y parvenir de reprendre son souffle. Quand le rythme de sa respiration se fut un peu calmé, il se tourna sur le coté et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il aimait cette femme et mourrait d'envie de le lui dire, mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il ne supporterait pas d'être rejeté, surtout pas maintenant.  
- Merci, dit-il simplement.  
La jeune femme l'embrassa doucement, puis :  
- Je vais partir.  
Draco se figea en entendant ces mots.  
- Non.  
- J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu.  
- J'ai dit non. Tu es…  
- Je sais, dit-elle tranquillement, en murmurant presque. Je sais ce que je suis. Mais j'ai besoin d'air. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu. Je n'ai pas fixé les règles, Mia.  
Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou et retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
- C'est à cause de cette… clause au sujet de nos enfants, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Nous ne pourrons jamais nous mettre d'accord à ce sujet. Tu veux…  
- Parce que tu crois que je le veux ? S'écria-t-il en se redressant. Mia, tu ne sais pas à quel point je voudrai que les choses soient différentes. Mais j'ai vécu toute ma vie sous le poids de cette malédiction et…  
Sa voix se brisa avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. Hermione se redressa à son tour et le prit dans se bras, le berçant comme un enfant.  
- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.  
- Tu pourrais si tu le voulais.  
Il se dégagea, rajusta sa mise et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre sous l'œil vigilant de son épouse. Une tempête semblait faire rage sous son crâne.  
- Je ne te supplierai pas de rester Mia, ce n'est pas mon genre. Si tu veux me punir pour une chose à laquelle je ne peux rien, qu'il en soit ainsi.  
- Draco, tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas contre toi.  
- Ah oui ? Il eut ce sale ricanement qu'elle détestait et la regarda de haut en bas avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. De toute façon, tu ne seras pas difficile à remplacer.  
Et il sortit.  
Hermione qui avait ouvert de grands yeux furieux en entendant ses dernières paroles bondit à sa suite.  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !  
- Et que veux-tu que je dise ? Que je vais mourir de désespoir si tu t'en vas ? Ce serait un mensonge et tu le sais.  
- Je ne peux pas sauver notre couple toute seule, Draco !  
- Le sauver ? Tu te fous de moi, là ! Qui parlait de foutre le camp il n'y a pas cinq minutes ? De toute façon, tu as raison : toi et moi c'est impossible. Alors casse-toi, ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.  
Et il repartit à grandes enjambées le long du couloir. Une fois de plus Hermione le rattrapa et lui barra la route.  
- Quoi encore ?  
Elle le gifla.  
- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton, Draco Malfoy.  
Il la fusilla du regard. Merlin il l'aurait étranglée sur l'heure avec plaisir. Il lutta contre ses pulsions un instant et finit par craquer. Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa, mettant dans son baiser toute la fureur, la frustration et la peine qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours. Le premier instant de surprise passée, Hermione accepta le défi, nouant ses maison derrière sa nuque et l'attira plus près d'elle. Il ne prirent même pas la peine de se déshabiller et firent l'amour là, contre le mur du couloir, avant de se laisser glisser à terre.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que font les couples qui se séparent normalement, haleta Hermione toujours accrochée au cou de son mari.  
- Alors il faut croire qu'on ne se sépare pas, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.  
Ils se relevèrent, les jambes encore un peu flageolantes et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Ils se mirent au lit sans tarder et s'endormir presque tout de suite.

Hermione se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin. Elle eut d'abord du mal à se réorienter, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne dormait plus. Elle tâtonna et attrapa sa baguette avec laquelle elle alluma la chandelle posée sur la table de nuit. Puis elle s'emmitoufla sous les couvertures et passa la demi-heure suivante à contempler Draco. Pour une fois qu'elle se réveillait avant lui, elle n'allait pas se priver. Un kaléidoscope d'émotion la traversa alors qu'elle regardait ses beaux traits endormis. Puis elle se rappela se qui l'avait tirée du sommeil : cette fichue malédiction. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de la contourner et elle avait faillit mettre la main dessus en dormant. La jeune femme se leva le plus doucement possible et enfila un déshabillé de flanelle rouge. Elle prit la chandelle qu'elle avait allumée un peu plus tôt et sortit de la chambre.  
Le manoir paraissait encore plus impressionnant à la pâle clarté du jour naissant qui filtrait par les grandes vitres du couloir. Les amures ne semblaient plus vides, mais prêtes à lui sauter dessus au moindre faux pas. Les tableaux lui jetaient des regards intrigués, se demandant ce que la jeune Lady Malfoy pouvait bien faire debout à cette heure matinale. Elle se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à la bibliothèque et chercha la section réservée aux ouvrages sur la famille. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle ne trouva rien. Les Malfoy n'aurait certainement pas laissé au tout venant des livres contenant les secrets du clan. Hermione soupira et se dirigea vers l'autre aile du manoir, celle où elle n'allait jamais. Il était vraisemblable que la petite bibliothèque soit attenante au bureau de Lucius, qui lui devait se trouver en face de celui de Draco. La jeune femme suivit donc sa logique et entra sans hésitation dans l'une des pièces qui donnait sur le couloir. Bingo !  
Elle se servit de sa chandelle pour allumer toute les bougies qu'elle trouva et la pièce fut bientôt baignée d'une douce lumière dorée qui chassa la grisaille matinale. Hermione commença alors à compulser les ouvrages à sa portée, tentant de déterminer comment étaient classé les livres de cette pièce et oublia le temps.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Draco se réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude, même si son corps fourbu aurait aimé un peu plus de repos. Au souvenir de la soirée de la veille, il eut un petit sourire. Pas étonnant qu'il soit fatigué ; trop d'émotions… entre autre. Il tendit la main et voulut caresser la cause première de toute cette agitation et ne rencontra que du vide. Il redressa à moitié la tête, pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, sa chère et tendre moitié n'était plus là. Dans un instant de panique, il crut qu'elle avait fichu le camp pendant la nuit, mais la vison de sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet le rassura. Hermione ne serait jamais partie sans elle. Se demandant où elle avait bien pu passer, elle qui était plutôt du genre marmotte, il enfila une tenue de sport et commença son parcours quotidien. Quand il revint dans leurs appartements une heure plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas là et rien n'indiquait qu'elle soit repassée par la chambre. Le jeune homme n'en prit pas moins sa douche et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il rencontra son père dans la salle à manger qui arborait une mine fatiguée, comme s'il manquait de sommeil.  
- Et bien, fils, quelque chose ne vas pas ? Il semblerait à te voir que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se moque Lucius.  
- Parle pour toi, papa. Tu as des valises sous les yeux dignes du trousseau de voyage de maman, c'est pour dire. Mais c'est peut-être ton grand âge qui commence à provoquer des insomnies ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire certifié Malfoy.  
- Prends garde à tes paroles, jeune coq. Je n'ai effectivement pas passé une nuit reposante et ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes facéties.  
- Un problème, s'inquiéta le jeune coq en question.  
- Non pas. C'est juste que les histoires de fiançailles on tendance à mettre ta mère en émoi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Draco ouvrit des grands yeux et s'empourpra légèrement.  
- Je ne préfère pas.  
- Et toi ? Une excuse pour ta mine de papier mâché ?  
- Pareil.  
Le père et le fils se regardèrent un instant avant de replonger simultanément le nez dans leur tasse et de passer à autre chose.

- Oh, dit soudain Draco qui lisait son exemplaire de « Sorcier Dimanche ». Je vous invite, Père, à vous rendre page 7. Il y est question de vous.  
Lucius suivit les recommandations de son fils en ouvrit la page en question. « Lors de fiançailles du Survivant avec Miss Weasley qui ont eut lieu hier soir au manoir Malfoy à l'occasion du fameux bal de l'Equinoxe auquel se pressait le gotta anglais ainsi que quelques dignitaires étrangers (voir l'article de notre envoyé spécial page 1), on a pu voir à plusieurs reprise Lucius Malfoy en grande conversation avec Arthur Weasley. Mr Weasley est connu du grand public pour sa participation active au fameux « Ordre du Phénix » qu'avait initié Albus Dumbledore il y a une trentaine d'année, lors de la première montée au pouvoir de Tom Jedusor, le sorcier si tristement célèbre. La bonne entente affichée de messieurs Malfoy et Weasley laisse place à de nombreuse spéculations : toute d'abord elles donnent du poids aux allégations selon lesquelles Mr Malfoy aurait activement participé à l'échec de la prise de pouvoir de Jedusor comme le prétend depuis de nombreuses années son fils, le héros et ami d'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy. D'autre part elles laissent supposer que malgré sa discrétion dans la vie politique anglaise en dépit de nombreuses années de service au sein du ministère, Mr Arthur Weasley pourrait être candidat à la succession de Finneas Crombie, notre actuel Ministre de la Magie. A l'heure ou nous imprimons, Messieurs Malfoy et Weasley n'ont émis aucun commentaire concernant cette hypothèse. »  
- Hum… voilà qui est fâcheux, murmura Lucius après lecture de l'article. Je comptais sur l'effet de surprise qu'aurait provoqué la candidature de Weasley, mais maintenant les partisans d'Ombrage vont avoir le temps de réagir. Enfin, soupira-t-il. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Tant que la candidature de Weasley n'est pas officielle nous gardons notre marge de manœuvre.  
- Et que pense Weasley de cette candidature ?  
- Il n'est pas encore au courant, mais pourquoi l'inquiéter inutilement ?  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Arthur risquait de se retrouver bombarder Ministre de la Magie avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.  
- Je vais proposer un déjeuner à Finneas, histoire de savoir ce qu'il pense de cette histoire de succession, proposa Draco. Je te tiendrai au courant.  
Il se leva et se rendit dans son bureau, tendit que Lucius se dirigeait vers le sien. En chemin ce dernier claqua des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison et lui commanda un petit-déjeuner au lit pour Narcissa puis s'installa derrière son imposant bureau.  
Il ouvrait un premier tiroir pour prendre de quoi écrire quand il lui sembla entendre un bruit dans la pièce attenante. Sans doute un elfe de maison qui avait bousculé un bibelot se dit-il.  
Il sortit son nécessaire à écriture et du parchemin et entendit de nouveau un bruit venant de la bibliothèque. Intrigué, il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite pièce, prêt à fustiger le malheureux elfe maladroit. Il fut assez surpris en découvrant sa bru perchée sur un petit escabeau, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un déshabillé rouge qui la mettait bien trop en valeur à son goût.  
- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ?  
Hermione, surprise, tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction au risque de se briser la nuque.  
- Pouvons nous savoir ce que vous faites à cette heure ainsi vêtue dans mon office ?  
- Je suis navrée de me présenter à vous ainsi, Monsieur. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je suis venue chercher un livre.  
- La bibliothèque est à l'étage inférieur, dans l'aile centrale du manoir. Je doute que vous ayez pu vous tromper à ce point.  
- En réalité je cherchais une information précise.  
Une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux de Lucius qui l'invita d'un froncement de sourcils à poursuivre.  
- Draco m'a mise au fait de la malédiction et j'aurai aimé en connaître les termes exacts.  
- Je vois. Vous êtes donc dans la période où vous allez chercher un moyen de la contourner.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
Lucius eut un sourire amer.  
- Elles en passent toutes par là. Toutes les épouses Malfoy, je veux dire. Malheureusement, cette malédiction est incontournable.  
Il se dirigea vers l'un des murs recouverts de livres et prit délicatement un petit volume et s'installa dans l'un des confortables fauteuils garnissant la pièce, invitant d'un geste Hermione à en faire autant.  
- Autant commencer par le début, je suppose. Mes aïeuls n'ont jamais été des enfants de chœur, comme vous pouvez le deviner. On ne bâtit pas une telle puissance en gagnant des concours de popularité. Aussi loin que remonte les chroniques qui nous sont parvenues, les Malfoy ont fait des mariages d'intérêt ; il vous plaira sans doute d'apprendre que cet empire à été construit par des femmes – et leurs dots. Ainsi, génération après générations, la fortune et la renommée de la famille à crût. Mais comme vous le savez, je crois, les mariages arrangés sont rarement heureux - cela arrive bien sûr, mais il s'agit là d'une chance quasi miraculeuse – et mes ancêtres ont presque tous eu des maîtresses.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour demander où son beau-père voulait en venir, mais il leva la main, lui demandant de patienter encore un peu.  
- Cela peut paraître hors sujet, mais c'est précisément l'une de ces maîtresses qui est à l'origine de la malédiction. Elle s'appelait Adyna Shoal. L'histoire dit que c'était une femme d'une beauté inimaginable, mais ne le sont-elle pas toute dans les contes ? Toujours est-il que mon ancêtre Eidan Malfoy fit sa rencontre un jour qu'il s'était perdu dans les bois lors d'une chasse à l'augurey – vous savez ce qu'est un augurey, n'est-ce pas ? La jeune fille, elle en était une à l'époque gardait tranquillement ses moutons lorsqu'elle vit débouler ce magnifique jeune homme. Bien sûr, advint ce qu'on peut sans peine imaginer et ils se revirent très fréquemment pendant plus de dix ans, durée pendant laquelle il réussit à lui dissimuler qu'il était marié et père de famille. En fait, il le lui révéla le jour où elle découvrit son statut de noble et lui demanda de l'épouser. La jeune femme le prit assez mal et maudit la descendance d'Eidan. Voilà pour le contexte général.  
- Qu'il est plaisant d'apprendre que les Malfoy ont toujours été des hommes soucieux du bien être de la gente féminine.  
- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Lucius avec un sourire amusé. Il lui tendit le petit livre qu'il avait sortit de la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt, prenant bien garde de poser son regard ailleurs que dans son décolleté lors qu'elle se penchait pour le prendre.  
Il s'agissait d'un petit carnet recouvert de velours bleu qui bien que très vieux était dans un parfait état de conservation, comme la majorité des volumes qu'elle avait trouvé dans cette maison d'ailleurs. La jeune femme l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et feuilleta quelques pages. Il était évident que les notes qui y figuraient avait été couchées sur le papier il y a très longtemps, plusieurs siècles sans doute.  
- A la dernière page, lui indiqua Lucius.  
Elle retourna le fascicule et du plisser les yeux pour déchiffre ce qui était inscrit. L'écriture qui au début du volume était large et nette était là à peine lisible. Comme si la main qui tenait la plume était trop faible pour la saisir fermement et trop tremblante pour tracer des lettres claires.

« _Cette nuit encore elle est revenue. Depuis ce jour fatal où elle découvrit ma félonie, elle n'a de cesse de hanter mon sommeil. Je n'ose fermer les yeux de peur de voir les monstres qu'elle invoque pour me tourmenter. Chacune de mes journées est remplie de son ombre. Mon épouse et mes fils semble croire que j'ai perdu la raison, mes filles me prennent en pitié ; ils ne peuvent comprendre. Je vais devoir prendre des mesures. Je sais moi quel destin les attends, je doit prendre les mesures qui s'imposent._»

- Je ne comprends pas, ce discours est décousu, il ne veut rien dire.  
- En effet. On peut affirmer sans crainte de se tromper qu'Eidan avait perdu l'esprit. Pendant la nuit qui suivit, il massacra toute sa famille à l'exception du plus jeune de ses fils et se donna la mort. Il laissa un billet disant qu'il avait épargné le plus jeune car il était à l'âge tendre où les enfançons oublient tout – il n'avait pas tord, le petit Brendan n'avait que huit mois.  
- C'est horrible !  
- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit la première fois que j'ai entendu cette histoire. Enfin, toujours est-il que cela incite à prendre Adyna au sérieux.  
Hermione se remit à feuilleter le petit carnet, dans l'espoir de trouver des informations complémentaires.  
- Et la malédiction ?  
- Les termes exacts ce sont perdus, j'en ai peur. Eidan ne l'a jamais retranscrite à ma connaissance. Il en a cependant fait part à son bailli qui l'a notée comme il a pu.  
Lucius se leva et prit un rouleau de parchemin dans la bibliothèque. Il le déroula et le tendit à sa bru.  
« I_l est à craindre que de sombre heures soient à venir pour le comté de Wilt. Messire Eidan que je tiens en haute estime semble la proie des démons. Son corps ne lui laisse plus guère de repos et les tremblements qui l'agitent ne laissent aucun répit à cette âme tourmentée. A la tombée de la nuit, il me fit mander. Sitôt que je franchi la porte de sa chambre où les miasmes de son malheur empuantissaient l'atmosphère, il me fit assoire près de sa couche. Je crûs un instant qu'il s'était endormi et avait enfin trouvé un semblant de repos, mais je vis ses lèvres bouger encore et encore. Je m'approchai et tendit l'oreille. Ce que j'ouïs alors, j'eu préféré ne jamais le savoir. Mon maître était maudit, et cette malédiction était la seule chose qu'il soit capable de prononcer. Je n'ose la retranscrire ici, de peur de plus donner plus de puissance, mais je sais qu'il est de mon devoir de le faire.  
_« Eidan entends mes paroles car elles te hanteront jusqu'à la fin de tes jours qui ne dureront pas plus que la saison qui commence. Je te maudis Eidan, toi et tes surgeons. Aussi fort que fut mon amour pour toi, ma haine à ton égard le surpassera toujours. Prends garde à ton sang, il sera la fin de race. La rencontre qui opposera tes fils sera mortelle et marquera la fin de tout ce que tu vénères et ton si noble sang-pur disparaîtra à jamais. Tu ris de moi aujourd'hui, mais plus jamais n'auras ce plaisir. »_  
Que les esprits daignent ce pencher sur cette demeure car je ne vois plus d'espoir_. »

Hermione leva un regard effaré vers son beau-père.  
- Comment a-t-elle pu ? Je veux dire, c'est … c'est…  
- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, mon enfant. Voilà en somme pourquoi il est impensable pour nous 'avoir plus d'un enfant. Croyez bien que je le regrette.  
La jeune femme eut un pauvre sourire. A première vu, voilà une malédiction bien ficelée, peut-être même un peu trop bien.  
- Quel genre de femme était Adyna ?  
- Je comprends mal votre question. Une paysanne, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.  
- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça.  
Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas en marmonnant, comme à chaque fois que son cerveau entrait en ébullition.  
- Admettons que je vienne de découvrir que mon amant est… indélicat. Il est fort plausible que je sois très en colère. Et même plus que ça.  
- Dans l'hypothèse où vous auriez un amant, je doue que Draco vous laisse suffisamment de temps pour vivre cette colère.  
- Lucius, je vous en prie ! L'arrêta Hermione sans ce rendre compte qu'elle venait pour la première fois d'appeler son beau-père par son prénom. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.  
- Je suppose que je vais avoir droit à une démonstration du brillant cerveau Granger ?  
- Ca se pourrait bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Reprenons. Adyna découvre qu'Eidan lui ment depuis une dizaine d'année. Elle voit sa vie s'écrouler, d'autant plus qu'elle a acquis une réputation de fille légère et est socialement très mal vue.  
- Jusque là, je vous suis.  
- Comment a-t-elle pu avoir les idées suffisamment claires pour formuler une malédiction aussi précise ?  
- L'habitude je présume, dit Lucius en haussant les épaules.  
- Exactement.  
Lucius la regarda un instant, puis ses yeux s'agrandir sous le coup de la surprise quand il compris où elle voulait en venir.  
- Adyna était probablement une habituée des malédictions et autre joyeuseté. Ce qui signifie qu'il devrait y avoir trace quelque part de ses autres méfaits. Ce qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre son mode de fonctionnement.  
- Et si nous comprenons son mode de pensée, il nous sera sans doute possible de contrer son action.  
Le sorcier regarda pour la première fois sa bru avec autre chose que du dédain dans les yeux.  
- Bien joué, ma chère.  
Hermione sourit.  
- Pourriez vous me donner les dates exactes où tout ceci c'est passé ? Je vais aller au ministère voir ce que je peux trouver sur notre chère Adyna.  
- Puis-je vous suggérer de passer quelques vêtements auparavant ?  
C'est alors que la jeune femme prit conscience de sa tenue. Ses joues devinrent aussi rouge que son déshabillé et elle s'empressa de déserter la petite bibliothèque, poursuivit par le rire de Lucius.

Elle entra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard et fut aussitôt rejointe par Draco qui l'avait entendue entrer depuis son bureau.  
- On peut savoir où tu étais dans cette tenue… succincte ?  
- Avec ton père.  
Draco accusa le coup.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Mais non, pas dans ce sens là, idiot. Je faisais des recherches sur la malédiction qui vous frappe et il m'a rejointe dans la bibliothèque.  
- Et ?  
- Et je crois tenir quelque chose.  
A l'idée de pouvoir peut-être vivre une vie normale, sans malédiction, Draco sentit l'espoir renaître. Et puis si quelqu'un devait trouver une piste dans les archives poussiéreuses du ministère, ce serait Hermione ; elle avait une compétence spéciale pour fouiller dans les bouquins. Le jeune homme préféra néanmoins étouffer la joie qui montait en lui, ce serait trop dur de se laisser aller pour être ensuite déçu.  
- Je vais au ministère consulter les archives.  
- Je ne crois pas non.  
- Tu compte m'empêcher de sortir maintenant ? dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Non, mais aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et les archives sont fermées.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Pour une fois, Hermione se leva en même temps que son époux. Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée des recherches à mener qu'elle ne pût rester plus longtemps au lit. Elle regarda Draco enfiler sa tenue de sport avec une moue qui disait tout ce qu'elle pensait d'un jogging matinal, puis s'installa u bureau de son cher et tendre pour faire la liste des différents points concernant la vie d'Adyna qu'il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Douche, habillage, petit déjeuner ; à 8h elle était prête à transplaner. Sachant que Draco aussi devait se rendre à Londres, elle voulut lui proposer de faire le trajet ensemble et le chercha un peu partout dans le manoir.  
Elle le trouva dans la salle à manger en compagnie de son père. Les deux hommes avaient l'air soucieux.  
- Draco ? Commença la jeune femme. Que ce passe-t-il ?  
Le jeune homme passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.  
- Le bureau de Victor a été saccagé. Il vient de nous en informer.  
- Victor ? Ton avocat ?  
Draco opina du chef.  
- Puisque tu es prête on pourra transplaner ensemble, je te dépose devant le ministère et je vais voir ce que Victor voulait absolument me dire de visu.

Après un rapide baiser, Draco laissa Hermione dans un crac sonore. Il réapparut un instant plus tard devant les locaux du cabinet Goodlaw & Wintrial et s dirigea d'un pas vif vers le hall où Anita l'accueillit avec un grand sourire crispé – du moins, plus que d'habitude.- Mr Malfoy, le salua-t-elle. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Mr Goodlaw a demandé à vous voir toutes affaires cessantes dès votre arrivée.  
Elle le mena jusqu'au bureau de son patron.  
Victor se tenait au milieu de son bureau qui au lieu de sa netteté habituelle présentait un fatras de parchemins, classeurs, plumes et encriers. De toute évidence, quelqu'un s'était introduit par effraction et avait tout fouillé, mais ça Draco le savait déjà avant d'arriver.  
- Victor ?  
- Ah Draco, mon petit. Asseyez-vous, dit l'avocat en dégageant un siège couvert de feuilles.  
Le jeune sorcier refusa d'un signe de tête et s'approcha de la baie vitrée.  
- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Au début j'ai crut avoir affaire à un simple cambriolage.  
- Mais ?  
- Il ne manque rien. Absolument rien. Bien sûr nous n'avons pas encore fini de tout reclasser, mais j'ai l'impression que ce désordre avait pour but de donner une raison évidente à l'effraction.  
- C'est ridicule. Pourquoi avaoir pris la peine de forcer la porte si c'est pour ne rien emporter.  
- J'y venait. Comme je vous le disait, rien n'a été emporté, mais notre visiteur à pris la peine de faire des copies de quelques documents. Regardez.  
Victor sortit d'un dossier une liasse de parchemins d'une drôle de couleur. Au lieu de la coloration crémeuse habituelle, ils étaient ocre.  
- J'ai toujours protéger mes parchemins à l'aide de quelques sortilèges, et entre autre un sort anti-copie ; Les doubles ne peuvent être obtenus par magie, il faut les faire à la main. Quand il vous faut plusieurs heures pour pouvoir dupliquer un document la plupart des gens préfère faire une demande officielle. D'où la couleur de ceux-ci. Quelqu'un c'est introduit, à essayer de copier les documents et est reparti. Mais comme il a du forcer la porte en entrant, il a essayé de camoufler son crime en cambriolage.  
- Ca ne tient toujours pas debout, Victor. Pourquoi cette personne n'a-t-elle pas pris les originaux ?  
- Pour deux raisons : d'abord ils ne peuvent pas sortir de cette pièce, ensuite elle n'a du s'apercevoir que la copie avait mal fonctionné seulement après être sortie d'ici.  
Devant l'air surpris du jeune homme, l'avocat crut bon d'ajouter.  
- Je ne suis pas devenu le légiste le plus coté pour rien, mon ami. Il est de notoriété publique que les documents qui me sont confiés sont aussi en sécurité ici qu'à Gringotts, même si je n'ai pas de dragon.  
Draco se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil que Victor avait dégagé quelques temps plus tôt et réfléchi un instant.  
- Donc, si je comprend bien, notre cambrioleur est reparti bredouille.  
- En effet.  
- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?  
Victor fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit à son tour.  
- A cause de la nature des documents visés.  
Il prit la liasse ôcre et la tendit à Draco.  
- Il s'agit de votre arbre généalogique. De la première à la dernière page.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Je vous entends déjà râler que ce chapitre est tout rikiki. C'est vrai quoi, il ne fait que 5000 mots. Trop dure la vie. Mais bon c'était ça où attendre encore un mois la suite. C'est que je fais ma rentrée des classes demain et à priori notre première représentation est dans un mois. Mais non je ne suis pas stressée, j'ai juste mangé un paquet entier de bonbon depuis hier.  
La bonne nouvelle pour vous c'est que quand je suis stressée, il faut que j'écrive. Donc la suite dans peut-être moins d'un mois._

_Maintenant la phrase qui fâche : "alors maintenant, vous avez tous les éléments pour commencer à deviner la suite de cette fic". Ca vous énerve hein ? mwahahahahaha !_

_Tou Bi Continuède_

_PS :j'essaie désepéremment de mettre les adresses de mes blog et forum mais je n'y arrive pas. Donc je vosu renvoie à mon profil avant de devenir complétement cinglée._

_TBC  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Pffffffffff..._

_ Ok, je sais, je viens de battre mon propre record de non postage. Mais bon, on peut faire pire que 31 jours (32 si je poste en plus de 7 min parce qu'on passera au 2 Novembre et là ça n'ira plus du tout). Et tout le monde fait un gros poutou à Mavel Finnigan : je lui ai promis hier que je posterai aujourd'hui donc je le fais. Voilà.  
Mais bon, comme d'hab, je vais trouver des tas d'excuses.  
1 - J'ai fait ma rentrée des classes, et je suis passée de activité 0 à plus de 20h de sport par semaine, donc le soir j'avais plus tendance à me coucher sur mon lit qu'à coucher des mots sur du papier, ou plutôt sur mon écran (mais tiens j'y pense, l'écran est vertical donc les mots aussi, donc ils ne sont pas vraiament couchés, si ?)  
2 - J'ai fait une dépression post-postage par manque de reviews. Et si. Remarque c'est doublement de votre faute. Qui m'a habituée à pleins de messages ? Et qui n'en a pas envoyé ? Donc au lieu d'écrire j'ai fait des câlin à Sirius. Car, oui, j'ai un gros chien noir qui s'appelle Sirius. Qui a dit que je suis Potter-adicted ?  
3 - Non je ne suis pas Potter-addicted. Dray-Mione-addicted à la limite. Où en étais-je avant de digresser encore une fois (note pour plus tard : prendre en résolution de nouvel an de faire des introductions de chapitres courtes, simples et cohérente). Où en étais-je disais-je avant d'être si grossièrement interrompue par moi même (note pour plus tard n°2, arrêter d'écouter Desproges). Bref...  
Ah oui, Harry. Il m'a interrompu - lui aussi, comme si je ne me suffisais pas sur cet exercice - pendant au moins quinze jours car je ne savais plus quoi faire de lui. Donc addressez directement vos doléance à Mr Harry, je suis innocente. _

_Comme d'habitude, je pense avoir répondu à à peu près toutes les reviews non anonymes. Pour les autres :  
me_ : je suis ravie de voir que mes efforts pour faire plus de deux pages word servent à quelque chose. Merci.  
dd, Paprika Star : mais si on peut deviner... d'ailleurs certaines reviews sont sur la bonne piste, même si personne n'a trouvé pour l'instant.  
love-de-hp69, vamala, moon light, sharm' : j'éspère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que les précécdents.  
one-take-watson : euh... je crois qu'il manque un bout à ta review. Pour Sirius j'était en effet prise d'un gros doute et j'ai donc fait appel à l'avis du public. Vu qu'il y avait le bal,il aurait été illogique de ne pas l'y voir s'il était vivant ; il fallait donc une réponse immédiate. Et comme mon autre fic (tu sais, celle qui n'avance pas du tout) est liée à celle-ci, je tente désepéremment de faire quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent.  
claire : je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un site en français qui explique ffnet. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te renseigner.  
alanisse : Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître après des mois de non-postage, je n'ai pas abandonné "Les Autres et l'Ordre du Phénix". C'est juste que cette fic est très chiante à démarrer, et je préfère la mettre en suspens plutôt que la gâcher. Du coup je me fais les dents ici, et je ferai la partie qui se passe avant après. Logique, non ? Je préfère dire que je fais comme Georges Lucas... D'autres fic ? Pourquoi pas, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps nécéssaire à la rédaction de deux fic (cf, un mois entre deux chapitre, ça devient catastrophique), ensuite parce que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée conceranat des perso HP. J'en ai une en gestation , mais c'est du Seigneur des Anneaux. Accessoirement, je ferais peut-être un peu de traduction aussi (X-men et Batman) toujours sous conditions d'agenda.

_Bon maintenant que j'ai raconté ma vie, je continue. Ah ben non, en fait, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je vous retrouve en bas.  
_

_Bonne lecture.  
_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:--::-:-:-:--:_

Hermione remontait l'allée du parc du manoir en marmonnant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Trois semaines. Ca faisait trois semaines qu'elle se rendait jours après jours au ministère, mais rien. Pas le moindre indice. Si on se référait aux archives, il serait même difficile de prouver qu'Adyna avait existé. La seule trace qu'elle avait trouvée était une mention dans une légende galloise.  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se frappa le front du plat de la main.  
- Non mais vraiment !  
Par moment elle avait autant de présence d'esprit que Ron. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Peut être parce que c'était tellement évident.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre bracelet et reprit sa progression. Un instant plus tard elle poussait la porte du bureau de son époux.  
Draco était en train de tailler une plume quand sa chère et tendre moitié déboula sans prévenir. Il sursauta et s'entailla le doigt dans le mouvement.  
- Draco ! J'ai eut une idée.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si extraordinaire. Tu es obligée d'entrer dans mon bureau comme dans un saloon ? Répondit-il en suçotant son doigt. Il lui lança un sort de guérison et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.  
- Il n'y a absolument rien au ministère sur Adyna.  
- Et ça te met en joie ?  
- Ne fais pas de mauvais esprit, s'il te plaît. Je disais donc qu'il n'y a rien sur Adyna au ministère mis à part une vague allusion dans un extrait de légende galloise. Mais peut être qu'en allant directement chez elle, au Pays de Galles, nous en saurons plus !  
- Nous ?  
- Et bien je pensais que tu voudrais y aller avec moi.  
Le sorcier soupira.  
- Et ça ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit de me demander mon emploi du temps avant ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?  
Draco secoua la tête, affligé devant un tel manque de considération.  
- Et on part quand ?

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- ::- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

« Chers maman et papa,  
Je vous écris d'une petite auberge mignonne comme tout située à 10 km de Cwmbran. Elle ressemble un peu à celle dans laquelle nous avions passé une partie de nos vacances en Espagne pendant l'été 89, ce qui est assez amusant quand on y pense, car on aurait pu supposer que deux cultures aussi différentes que l'espagnole et la galloise aurait produit des différence même au niveau des auberges. Draco n'arrête pas de se plaindre du confort, ou plutôt de son absence (la chambre ne fait qu'une quinzaine de mètres carrés et notre salle de bain ne contient qu'une douche et un lavabo, pas de baignoire, ni de jacuzzi) mais je le soupçonne de ne se livrer à ce passe-temps que pour me taper sur les nerfs.  
Comme je vous l'avais annoncé avant de partir, nous sommes en plein voyage archéologique, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Saviez-vous qu'il serait plus facile d'arracher une dent à un gallois que de le faire parler des légendes sorcières anciennes ? Et encore là, je ne vous parle que des non-sorciers qui pourtant n'y accordent aucun crédit.  
En parlant des sorciers gallois, ils sont fort sympathiques pour la plupart, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte le nom d'Adyna (la sorcière sur laquelle nous faisons des recherches Draco et moi). Si cela ne nous avance pas d'un poil dans nos investigations, cela confirme au moins qu'il y a bien quelque chose à chercher. Nous pensons reprendre la où nous arrêterons lors de notre prochain séjour. Nous rentrerons probablement dans un jour ou deux ; Harry et Ginny se marient dans une semaine et j'ai promis à Molly de lui donner un coup de main. Enfin, nous aurons au moins éliminé un certain nombre de pistes.  
Affectueusement  
Hermione. »

« Bien cher Père,  
J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé. Je vous écris d'une petite auberge pittoresque où Hermione et moi sommes descendus il y a quelques jours. La province de Cwmbran est des plus plaisantes. Elle correspond en tout point à ce qu'on peut attendre d'une campagne galloise, climat compris. La végétation est abondante et odorante, le bétail aussi, et je m'attends chaque jour à me réveiller avec des branchies en lieu et place des poumons pour cause de cette humidité qui semble vouloir dépasser les normes établies.  
Mais passons là, je subodore que vous attendez plus de cette missive que des considérations météorologiques.  
Vous serez, j'en suis, sur ravi d'apprendre qu'Hermione et moi avons trouvé un semblant de d'information sur Adyna. Je m'explique : nous avons remonté sa trace de Wilt à Cwmbran après un voyage aussi pittoresque qu'éprouvant à travers ce magnifique pays. Nous sommes à peu près certains que notre chère Miss Shoal a, elle aussi, suivi cet itinéraire, même si elle a tenté de masquer son passage. Nous sommes également certains qu'elle a finit ses jours dans les environs de Cwmbran ; peut être même a-t-elle séjourné dans l'auberge où nous résidons, puisque d'après le gérant ce bâtiment existe depuis six siècles. Voilà qui serait quelque peu ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a aucune mention d'une Adyna Shoal dans un quelconque registre, mais une idée me vient tandis que j'écris ces lignes. Peut-être ne cherchons nous pas la bonne personne. Il est possible, et même probable quand j'y pense qu'elle ne s'appelait déjà plus Shoal en arrivant ici. Peut être c'est elle mariée pour racheter sa réputation ? Voilà qui nous fournira de nouvelle piste à explorer, Adyna n'étant pas un prénom si courant qu'il ne soit remarqué. Voilà qui fera l'objet d'un séjour ultérieur.  
En effet Hermione et moi rentrerons dans deux jours. J'eus préféré rester, mais ma chère et tendre moitié a promis à Mme Weasley mère de l'aider à préparer l'union de sa fille unique et de notre grand ami. Quel bel exemple de loyauté, n'est-ce pas ? Je gage que vous saurez donner à Mère les informations nécessaires au bon déroulement de notre retour. Ayez la bonté de lui transmettre mes salutations respectueuses.  
Votre fils dévoué,  
Draco Malfoy »

« Cher Harry,  
J'espère que Gin et toi (et bout de chou) vous portez le mieux du monde. Mes vacances au pays de Galles se passent aussi bien que possible. Draco n'est presque pas grognon et il ne pleut presque pas.  
Nous rentrons dans deux jours au plus tard, ce qui me laissera largement le temps d'assurer ma part pour la finalisation de l'organisation de votre mariage. Hiiiiiiiiii, plus qu'une semaine. J'en meurs d'excitation.  
Bisous à tous les deux (et à bout de chou)  
Hermione »

« Salut Blaise,  
Je suis au pays de Galles, le meilleur endroit au monde si tu veux te les geler avant l'hiver. Il pleut, ça pue la bouse et les habitants sont chiants au possible, mais aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître Hermione et moi nous amusons bien. Je te raconterai en rentrant.  
A plus sale bête.  
DM »

« Cher Ron,  
J'ai été ravie d'apprendre que tu viendras quelques jours en avance pour le mariage. Même si on s'est vu rapidement au bal, il me semble que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas parlé vraiment. Je rentrerai du pays de Galles le 28 octobre, tiens moi au courant pour savoir si on peut aller déjeuner le lendemain ou le jour d'après.  
Bisous tout plein.  
Hermione »

« Salut à toi ma petite Pansy.  
J'espère que tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises pendant mon absence. Hermione et moi avons bien avancé dans nos recherche sur Adyna : nous n'avons rien trouvé. Que dalle, pas la moindre petite ligne dans un petit registre perdu dans un coin. Paradoxalement, ça a éliminé plus de théorie sur son devenir que si nous avions eu des informations sur son état civil. Néanmoins, nous serons obligé de revenir dans cette belle campagne vallonnée et bucolique. Au printemps, pas avant.  
A la semaine prochaine.

Draco. »

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- ::- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- ::- :- :- :-

Lucius était plus que perplexe. Rien n'allait de soi en ce moment, comme si le monde entier avait décidé de se liguer contre le clan Malfoy.  
D'abord il y avait cette tentative de cambriole chez Victor. Qui, par Morgane, qui pouvait bien vouloir voler son arbre généalogique. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un document ultra-secret. Bien sûr, il était préférable que certains membres de la famille demeurent inconnus du grand publique, mais au fond il n'y avait pas là de quoi fouetter un chat.  
Puis il y avait l'étrange absence de donnée concernant Adyna Shoal, aussi bien en Angleterre qu'au Pays de Galles. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que le ministère avait un recensement quasi parfait de la communauté sorcière britannique depuis le temps des fondateurs de Poudlard, pour le moins ; et pourtant impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit sur une femme ayant vécu il y a huit siècle à peine. Au mieux, il avait surestimé le ministère. Au pire quelqu'un cherchait à dissimuler des informations. Mais pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec les Malfoy ?  
Le sorcier chassa ces pensées en poussant la porte du restaurant où il avait rendez-vous avec Finneas Crombie. Le Ministre l'avait contacté deux jours auparavant suite, supposait-il, au dernier article en date du préposé à la politique intérieur de la Gazette. Il y faisait mention des directions qui comptait prendre Dolores Ombrage si elle accédait à la fonction suprême. Comme il l'avait prédit, Ombrage était trop fine pour annoncer de but en blanc ses projets, mais Lucius avait néanmoins crut comprendre que Crombie, lui non plus, ne voyait pas ses manigances d'un bon œil.  
Un majordome portant une impeccable robe noire l'accueillit dès son entrée dans l'établissement et le conduisit à la table du Ministre. « La petite fourchette » n'avait certes pas la réputation de « La serviette dorée », mais le service y était aussi bon et surtout la discrétion y était assurée. L'endroit parfait pour discuter sans que la moindre de vos paroles fasse les gros titres de l'édition suivante. Crombie se leva en voyant approcher son hôte et lui tendit la main :  
- Lord Malfoy, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous libéré.  
- Un rendez-vous avec le Ministre ne se refuse pas Mr Crombie ; d'autant plus qu'il m'a sembler entrevoir une certaine urgence dans votre missive.  
- Si fait mon cher, si fait.  
Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, se jaugeant du regard. Ils s'étaient peu rencontrés au cours des dernières années, la réputation de mangemort actif de Lucius n'en faisant pas un homme fréquentable pour un ministre de la magie, même s'il avait été innocenté par un tribunal tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel et régulier. De son coté, celui-ci avait du mal à cerner cet homme. Crombie avait été nommé à cause de son côté débonnaire et paternel, propre à convaincre quiconque qu'il saurai penser les plaies de la nation – ce qu'il avait fait avec brio d'ailleurs. Seulement il ne s'en était pas tenu là et avait fait passer un certain nombre de réforme d'une main de fer, étouffant dans l'œuf toutes tentatives de protestation. Bien lui en avait pris, leur petite communauté n'avait pas été entraîné dans le marasme économique qui frappait les moldus et au final se portait même mieux qu'avant la guerre. Le petit père un peu grassouillet cachait un homme de fer dont il était bien difficile de deviner les intentions. Et sa dernière surprise en date avait été d'annoncer qu'il comptait lâcher les rênes du pouvoir.  
Un serveur on ne peut plus policé leur servit des apéritifs « offerts par la maison » et les deux hommes sortir de leur joute muette.  
- Je suppose, mon cher, que le sujet qui m'a fait faire appel à vous ne vous est pas inconnu.  
- J'en ai quelques idées, en effet.  
- Voilà qui nous évitera une pénible entrée en matière. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de Miss Ombrage.  
- Que voilà une introduction abrupte.  
- J'aime aller droit au but.  
- Ce trait ne m'était pas inconnu.  
Lucius but une gorgée avant de poursuivre, se laissant le temps de choisir ses mots.  
- Elle est carriériste à l'excès, plus rigide que droite. Et dissimule autant qu'elle le peut ses véritables intentions.  
- Qui sont à votre avis ?  
- J'ai souvent été taxé d'extrémiste, de réactionnaire, de raciste et autre gentillesse. Mais en la matière elle est mon maître.  
- Voilà qui serait surprenant. Je crois me souvenir d'une époque pas si lointaine ou vous prôniez la suprématie sorcière… au prix du sang si c'était nécessaire.  
- Vous avez extrapoler sur les moyens, mais j'admet ne pas avoir toujours été l'homme le plus tolérant du monde.  
- Et depuis ?  
- Depuis j'ai pris quelques années et de l'expérience. Comme nous tous.  
Finneas Crombie eut un petit sourire, laissant deviner à son interlocuteur que cette sortie bien que brillante ne le convainquait pas.  
- Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai renoncé à cette obsession du sang qui était la mienne. Si vous ne croyiez pas à une conversion spontanée, je gage que le récent mariage de mon fils avec une fille de moldus en est la preuve.  
- Mariage secret, si je ne m'abuse.  
Lucius vissa son regard argenté à celui azur de son hôte.  
- Où voulez-vous en venir exactement Mr Crombie ?  
- Je tenais simplement à être certains de vos motivations.  
Les deux homme se turent tendit que le même serveur venait prendre leur commande, suivit de peu du sommelier qui leur proposa sa meilleure bouteille.  
- Vous avez entreprit une campagne contre Ombrage, reprit soudain Crombie. L'auriez vous fait sans l'arrivée de Miss Granger dans votre clan ?  
- Voila qui est sans objet mon cher, répondit Lucius avec un des ses horripilants sourires en coin.  
- Je déduis de cette réponse que non.  
- La question sociale n'est pas la seule sur laquelle je suis en désaccord avec Miss Ombrage. Ne faite pas l'erreur de le croire. Pour être franc, je pense que cette femme est folle. Elle a des visées égémoniques qui ne sont pas à mon goût. J'ai beaucoup perdu durant la dernière période de troubles – socialement certes, mais aussi financièrement – et elle met en péril une bonne partie de ce que j'ai réussit à rebâtir. Si je peux l'empêcher d'accéder à votre poste, je le ferais soyez en certain.  
Crombie eut le premier vrai sourire que Lucius lui eut jamais vu.  
- Votre ferveur me ravi autant qu'elle me soulage, mon cher. J'ai commis quelques erreurs durant mon mandat, et ne pas voir les ambition de Miss Ombrage n'est sans doute pas la moindre. Seulement celle-là, je peux encore la réparer. Le bruit cours que vous comptez soutenir Arthur Weasley.  
Lucius garda le silence, ne confirmant ni n'infirmant rien, curieux de voir où Crombie allait en venir.  
- Pourquoi lui ?  
- Les rumeurs prétendant que j'ai choisi un opposant à Ombrage sont démesurées. Et qui suis-je pour désigner qui que ce soit ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire faussement modeste. Peut-être devriez-vous en parlez directement avec Mr Weasley.  
Crombie poussa un soupir exaspéré.  
- Je vous en prie, Milord, ne prétendez pas me sous-estimer. Chacun sait que vous, et votre fils même s'il n'en fait pas usage, avez un poids considérable dans notre petit monde. Il serait stupide de ma part de soutenir un troisième candidat quand vous avez la puissance financière nécessaire à la campagne de votre propre poulain.  
Leurs plats arrivèrent, permettant au ministre de reprendre contenance.  
- Je me suis renseigné sur ce Weasley après l'émergence de ces rumeurs. Il a un dossier exemplaire. Il est même surprenant qu'il ne soit pas allé bien haut dans la hiérarchie.  
- Pas tant que cela. C'est un amoureux de moldus et nous savons bien que Fudge ne voyait pas cela d'un si bon œil. Puis Scrimgeour lui a fait payer son allégeance à Dumbledore.  
- Oui, cela semble bien raisonné, concéda Finneas. Il n'a commencé à avoir de l'avancement que sous mon mandat. Dans le fond c'est parfait. Cela assurera au public une continuité d'objectif. Puis-je avoir l'assurance que vous soutiendrez Weasley, ou plutôt que vous _me_ soutiendrez jusqu'à la nomination de mon successeur.  
Lucius était assez fin pour comprendre la menace implicite. S'il mettait des bâtons dans les roues de Crombie, celui-ci le lui ferait payer à coup sûr. Il acquiesça donc. Le reste du repas fut dédié à la mise en place stratégique d'une réelle campagne.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- :- :- ::- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Hermione et Ginny soupirèrent en chœur et repoussèrent le monceau de feuilles étalées devant elle. Après plus de quatre heures de réflexion intensive le plan de table était enfin achevé. Elles quittèrent le bureau de Gin' où elles s'étaient réfugiée pour travailler et rejoignirent Harry dans le salon. Il était en pleine lutte contre un tas de facture qui menaçait de le submerger. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'organisation d'un mariage demande de faire appel à tant de corporations différentes. Et encore, les Malfoy s'étaient proposer de leur prêter leur cuisinier, ce qui limitait déjà considérablement les frais. Mais bon, il avait les moyens.

Le jeune sorcier releva la tête en entendant les femmes descendre l'escalier et se leva pour les accueillir. Ginny sourit et se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé. Elle leva la main pour toucher le bleu qui entourait son œil droit, souvenir de la réaction de Ron à l'annonce de la grossesse de sa sœur. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les Weasley n'avaient pas apprécié plus que ça le fait que leur bébé ait été conçu dans l'illégitimité et Ron s'était institué porte-parole de la fratrie. Il avait exprimé son opinion d'un bon direct du gauche, veillant toutefois à ne pas taper trop fort de manière à ce que toute trace ait disparu avant la cérémonie. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire à ce sujet, mais Harry avait cru discerner une certaine satisfaction chez ses beaux-frères et, chose curieuse, chez son beau-père aussi. Et Draco en riait encore.  
- Enfin terminé ? Demanda-t-il aux femmes de sa vie.  
- Oui, Merlin soit loué, répondit Gin' avec ferveur. J'espère ne pas avoir à refaire un plan de table avant au moins dix ans. Je ne sait pas comment fait ta belle-mère pour aimer ça, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.  
Celle-ci haussa les épaules.  
- J'ai faim, reprit Ginny. Ca vous dirait d'aller chez Flora ?  
Les deux autres acceptèrent, mais Hermione tint à envoyer un message à Draco avant de partir.  
Le petit groupe choisit de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse par voie de cheminée. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à la terrasse de Fortarôme et commencèrent par déguster tranquillement une boisson en attendant de se décider pour un plat.

Hermione avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle laissait vagabonder ses idées, heureuse de profiter d'un moment de détente avec ses amis. Elle regardait passer la foule quand il lui sembla reconnaître un visage. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui sourit qu'elle le reconnu : Lot Machin-bidule-chouette. Le néerlandais qu'elle avait rencontré pendant le bal quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle lui sourit en retour et le regarda traverser le chemin pour la saluer.- Mme la Comtesse, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.  
La jeune femme aperçut du coin de l'oeil les visage étonnées de ses amis ; de toute évidence, ils avaient autant de mal qu'elle à se faire à ses titres. Elle n'en tint pas compte et rendit son salut au nouvel arrivant.  
- Le plaisir est partagé cher Monsieur.  
- Je revenais de chez Gringotts quand il m'a semblé reconnaître votre charmante personne.  
La jeune femme sourit et se tourna vers ses amis :  
- Harry, Gin', je vous présente Mr … Mr ?  
- Vals-Vertrouwen.  
- Merci. Donc voici Mr Lot Vals-Vertrouwen qui est de passage en Angleterre. Monsieur, permettez moi de vous présenter Mr Harry Potter et sa fiancée Miss Ginevra Weasley.  
Harry se leva et tendit la main au nouvel arrivant qui lui serra avec un franc sourire. Ginny en fit autant.  
- C'est un plaisir Miss Weasley.  
- Toutes ces cérémonies sont-elles indispensables ? Appelez moi Ginny, c'est plus simple. Avez-vous déjà dîné, monsieur ?  
- Lot, je vous en prie. Non pas encore.  
- Et bien prenez un siège et joignez vous à nous, pas de chichi voyons.  
La spontanéité et la fraîcheur de Gin' mirent tout le monde à l'aise et rapidement ils se trouvèrent à deviser comme de vieux camarades. Lot leur racontait une anecdote concernant son arrivée en Angleterre quand Draco se matérialisa non loin d'eux.  
Harry, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, fut plus que surpris de la réaction de sa meilleure amie à cette arrivée. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, et ses joues rosirent quand elle adressa un sourire à son mari. Il se tourna vers Gin' pour savoir si elle avait noté la même chose que lui et les fiancés échangèrent un regard entendu.

Le nouvel arrivant se dirigea immédiatement vers leur table. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il aperçut Lot, se demandant sans doute se qu'il faisait là, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de s'asseoir entre lui et sa femme à qui il fit un rapide bisou sur la bouche.  
- Malfoy ! Quelle joie de te revoir, s'exclama Harry, très pince sans rire.  
- Je m'en serais également passé Potter, mais je ne vais pas laisser mon épouse subir encore ta mauvaise influence sans intervenir.  
Lot parut dérouté par cet échange d'amabilités. Il lança un regard un peu inquiet à Hermione qui le rassura d'un sourire.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Harry et mon époux joue à ce petit jeu depuis des années. C'est leur façon de se montrer leur attachement.  
Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, plus que surpris de cette explication. Puis ils haussèrent les épaules, l'air de dire « si ça peut lui faire plaisir ». Hermione sourit, puis présenta Lot à Draco.  
- Je me souviens de vous, Monsieur. Je suis navré de n'avoir pas eu plus de temps à vous consacrer. Cette soirée a été mouvementée, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin à sa moitié.  
- Ne vous excuser pas, Monsieur. J'ai passé un très agréable moment dans votre demeure et…  
- Vous récidiver, Lot, l'interrompit Ginny.  
- Oh. Veuillez m'excuser douce Ginevra. Je promet de faire plus attention à mon parler à l'avenir, lui répondit le néerlandais avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Merlin, protégez-nous des pompeux, soupira la rouquine.  
Les autres membres de la petite troupe s'esclaffèrent.

Ce fut le début d'une soirée des plus agréables pour tous - même si Draco et Harry ne se parlaient pas plus que nécessaire – et ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se revoir bientôt.

Plus tard, dans leur grand lit, Hermione et son mari devisaient de tout et de rien assis contre leurs oreillers quand :  
- Dis-moi, tu le trouves comment Lot ?  
- Sympa. Répondit le blondinet. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me quitter pour lui ?  
- Hum… je vais y réfléchir, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton taquin.  
Puis elle éclata de rire sous les assauts de chatouilles de son très digne époux.  
- Plus sérieusement, il est plutôt agréable. Néerlandais, c'est ça ?  
- Hum, hum.  
- Et bien il maîtrise à la perfection l'anglais. Pas comme les français…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les français ? S'insurgea Hermione en se redressant. Je te rappelle que j'ai du sang français, moi.  
- Mouais. Rien. Absolument rien.  
- Vas-y déchaîne-toi, fais-toi plaisir.  
- Mais non, je t'assure. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les français.  
Hermione se recala contre les oreillers sans cesser de lorgner son mari du coin de l'œil.  
- Si ce n'est…  
- Je l'savais !  
- Si ce n'est, disais-je, qu'ils font tout à l'envers, ont une grande gueule et se prennent un peu pour les meilleurs du monde.  
- N'importe quoi.  
- Ah oui ? Et ils ne conduisent pas à droite par hasard ?  
- Ils ne sont pas les seuls.  
- Non, mais ils ont été les premiers. C'est leur petit nain, là, Napo… Napolitain ou un truc du genre qui a décider ça juste pour faire un pied de nez à l'Angleterre.  
- Napoléon, corrigea Hermione en lui faisant une petite grimace mesquine. Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à l'histoire moldue toi ?  
Draco se garda bien de répondre et continua sa brillante démonstration.  
- Et tu ne me diras pas que les grenouilles ne sont pas persuadées d'être au sommet de la mode, et de la cuisine.  
- Euh…  
- Et croise un français tu verras s'il ne t'explique pas que tu as mal lacé tes pompes, mais que louées soient les fées tu l'as croisé et il va tout bien te réexpliquer.  
- Tu en rajoute un peu là non ?  
- Hon, hon. Rien du tout. J'ai passé suffisamment de temps en France pour les connaître. Crois-moi.  
- Oh, pauvre Drakichounet tout traumatisé par ses méchants méchants voisins, feignit de le plaindre la jeune femme. Et puis on peut dire que tu n'as pas de chance, toi. Non seulement tu épouses une fille de moldue, mais en plus il faut qu'elle soit en partie française.  
Draco prit une mine de petit garçon malheureux, rentrant dans le jeu.  
- Et en plus elle est vielle, ajouta-t-il à la liste de ses déboires.  
- Quoi !  
Il éclata de rire.  
- Et ben oui, t'es vielle maintenant. Tu as 27 ans. Je n'en ai que 26, je te rappelle.  
- Non mais vraiment, tempêta la sorcière. Elle se blottit sous les couvertures, tournant le dos au goujat qui lui servait de compagnon.  
Et le pire c'est qu'il riait l'abruti !  
- Allez Mia, boudes pas. Je te promets que je t'achèterai un déambulateur très joli. Avec des pierres précieuses dessus si ça te fait plaisir.  
Pas de réponse.  
- Le plus difficile ça sera d'expliquer à notre progéniture pourquoi sa maman a les cheveux tout blancs alors que ceux des autres mamans sont encore colorés, mais…  
Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Hermione se redressa et lui balança son oreiller à la figure avant de sauter du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de communication entre leur deux chambres et, renonçant à se draper dans sa dignité, lui tira la langue avant de claquer la porte. Ce soir elle dormirait dans sa chambre à elle, na !  
- Et bien tu n'as qu'à rester dans ta nursery… Drakichounet.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- ::- :- :- :-- ::- :

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'un an, la quasi-totalité de la promotion 1998 de Poudlard se réunit à l'occasion d'un mariage. Si celui-ci n'avait pas le coté insolite du dernier, il n'en était pas moins évènementiel : Harry Potter se mariait. En plus un léger parfum de scandale flottait au dessus cette union, car il semblait que la promise était déjà grosse des œuvres de son fiancé. Les mauvaises langues prétendaient que c'était là la seule raison à cette union, mais tous dans l'assemblée étaient conscients des sentiments des tourtereaux.

Aux premiers rangs, s'entassaient la famille et les amis proches. Tous avaient répondus présents, bien sûr. Juste derrière eux s'entassaient les officiels qui n'auraient raté pour rien au monde de se faire passer pour des amis du grand Potter. Puis venaient les connaissances plus ou moins proches.  
La cérémonie en elle-même fut des plus simple. Les fiancés échangèrent leurs vœux sous la tonnelle installée à un bout du terrain loué pour l'occasion. Quand ils s'embrassèrent, la foule en liesse répondit à leur émoi évident par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Le buffet fut largement à la hauteur de la réputation des Malfoy et la musique choisie par Ron fit l'unanimité.

En début de soirée, alors que la plupart des invités circulaient encore entre le buffet et la piste de danse, un petit groupe se réunit un peu à part, trop content de se poser et de profiter d'un moment de calme. Harry se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil, sa toute jeune épouse sur les genoux. En face d'eux, Draco et Hermione les regardaient en souriant, tandis que Ron faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire remarquer qu'il faisait les yeux doux à Pansy. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait remarqué l'émergence de tendre sentiments entre ces deux là, mais chacun faisait comme si de rien n'était. Même Draco avait pris le parti de ne rien dire – pour l'instant – à la grande surprise de sa moitié qui s'attendait plutôt à le voir bondir au plafond.

- De toute façon, on savait tous depuis la sixième année que vous finiriez ensemble, disait Justin Finch-Fletchey aux jeunes mariés. Je suis juste un peu surpris du temps que ça vous a mis. Non, ce qui m'a vraiment scié c'est de voir Malfoy et Granger toujours ensemble. Je pensais que vous vous seriez entretué dès la première semaine.- On a bien faillit, rit Draco. Mais c'est de sa faute.  
- De _ma_ faute ? Je ne me dispute pas à tout bout de champs avec ton père, moi, riposta sa femme.  
- Peuh ! Tu n'as rien compris. Ton père et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde.  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Depuis que nous avons un ennemi commun, tiens. Suis un peu, je ne vais pas tout te résumer quand même.  
Hermione secoua la tête, atterrée devant tant de mauvaise foi. Volant à sa rescousse, Ron dévia la conversation.  
- Et votre voyage au pays de Galles alors ? C'était bien ?  
En voyant la tête que faisait son meilleur ami à l'évocation de ce petit séjour Pansy éclata de rire.  
- Notre Draco a le nez trop délicat pour la campagne, je le crains.  
- Que nenni ! Je me plait fort à la campagne en générale. C'est juste la campagne galloise qui m'indispose, mademoiselle.  
- Donc le voyage ? Relança Harry.  
- Le paysage était plutôt joli, quoi qu'en dise mon époux au nez fragile, mais coté recherche on n'a pas avancé du tout.  
- Des recherches sur quoi ? Demanda Justin.  
- Sur une sorcière du XIVème siècle. Une certaine Adyna Shoal. Il semblerait qu'elle ait quitté l'Angleterre pour le Pays de Galles, mais nous avons perdu sa trace là-bas.  
- Shoal ? Répéta le sorcier d'un air pensif. Ca me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sait absolument pas où j'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Il me semble l'avoir croisé à l'époque où je travaillais sur l'origine des impardonnables.  
Toute la petite assemblée eut l'air surprise.  
- Et que faisais-tu à étudier les impardonnables, je te prie ? Demanda assez abruptement Pansy.  
Justin rit.  
- Eh, ça va, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Et ben, ça rend parano l'AD, dîtes-moi !  
Voyant que personne ne riait à sa boutade, il reprit ses explications.  
- C'était pendant ma thèse d'histoire, puisque vous voulez tout savoir. Mais ne me demandez pas ce que Shoal avait de particulier, je ne m'en souviens plus.  
- Une thèse d'histoire ? Demanda Draco, sceptique. Je pensais que les cours de Binns dégoûtaient à jamais de l'histoire.  
- Je te rappelle que je suis à moitié moldu, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas que Binns en référence de prof d'histoire.  
Luna qui jusque là était restée silencieuse prit soudain la parole.  
- Il me semble aussi avoir déjà entendu parlé d'elle.  
- Par ton père ? Demanda Dean Thomas, sarcastique.  
- Non, répondit simplement la blonde, ignorant – ou ne remarquant pas – le ton de son interlocuteur. Au travail.  
Les autres se lancèrent des regards perplexes.

Lorsque Luna Lovegood était entrée au département des mystère, ils avaient tous pris cela pour une bonne blague, se demandant comment une personne aussi déconnectée de la réalité qu'elle pouvait avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec l'administration. Mais quand ils avaient su qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé à entrer dans le service et que le chef de département en personne l'avait réclamée, ils avaient passé quelques instants d'angoisse à se demander quelle part était véridique dans le tas de foutaises qu'elle leur avait sorti en une dizaine d'année.  
- Au travail ?  
La sorcière sourit et un autre de ses sourires mystérieux fleurit sur son visage.  
- Ne cherche pas Malfoy, je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

Hermione et son mari échangèrent un regard entendu. Mais que pouvait donc bien avoir à faire Adyna et le département des mystères ?

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement au sein du Malfoy Manor. Malgré toutes leurs recherches, ni Hermione, ni Draco n'avaient rien découvert de plus concernant Adyna Shoal. La situation était d'autant plus frustrante qu'ils avaient tous deux l'impression de passer à côté d'un fait essentiel et évident.

De son côté, Lucius était de plus en plus pris par l'approche de la démission de Crombie. Les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le ministre ne renonce pas à son poste avant que Weasley soit prêt à lui succéder et ils oeuvraient d'arrache-pied à travailler l'opinion publique. Le plus facile n'avait pas été de convaincre Arthur d'envisager ce poste.  
Weasley se plaisait bien la où il était, merci pour lui, et occuper ainsi le devant de la scène ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Lucius avait du passer une après-midi entière à lui expliquer pourquoi il était le seul candidat possible, et pourquoi il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Ombrage passe. Bien sûr les considérations financières le laissèrent de marbre, mais les prises de positions raciste de Dolorès avaient finit par le convaincre qu'elle au pouvoir ne serait bon pour personne.  
Draco avait regardé avec un certain amusement son père être obligé d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Weasley père. D'autant plus que son souvenir le plus marquant de ces deux là datait de la fois où ils s'étaient frappés à coup de livre chez Fleury et Bott lors des achats de fournitures en deuxième année. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était aussi la fois où il avait croisé Richard et Carol. S'il avait su…

A la fin du mois de Novembre, Narcissa demanda à voir Hermione. Celle-ci se rendit chez sa belle-mère en se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui vouloir.- Je me demandais, ma chère, dit Narcissa après les salutations d'usage, ce que vos parents ont prévu pour le réveillon de Noël.  
Hermione crut avoir mal entendu. Pour un peu elle aurait compris que Narcissa sous-entendait que ses parents pourraient éventuellement passer les fêtes avec eux. Dans le fond cela l'arrangeait plutôt : ainsi elle n'aurait pas à choisir entre faire plaisir à ses parents ou à son mari, mais l'idée de son père et Lucius ensemble lui donnait froid dans le dos.  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Risqua-t-elle poliment.  
Sa belle-mère lui lança un petit sourie amusé, montrant qu'elle avit tout à fait suivit le cheminement de pensée d'Hermione.  
- Et bien quoi ? Est-ce là une demande si extraordinaire ?  
La jeune femme s'empourpra un peu sous le sarcasme.  
- Je dois avouer, Madame, que je ne sais pas. Nous avons l'habitude de passer le réveillon ensemble mes parents et moi, mais vu les circonstances…  
- Parfait, l'interrompit la blonde. Je m'en vais de ce pas les inviter à festoyer en notre demeure. Il me tarde de les rencontrer, je suis certaine que ce sera des plus intéressant.  
Seul un froncement de sourcil inquiet lui répondit.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-:-::-:-:

_Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Mais non pas la fic, voyons. Quoique, lançons un nouveau concept. Comment ça c'est pas nouveau du tout ? Beuh...  
Peu de réponses je le crains dans ce chapitre, mais pas d'affolement, elle viendront en temps utile.  
Vu le nombre de fautes que je viens de corriger lors de ma dernière relecture, et tenant compte de mon état de fatigue, je ne peux que supposer qu'il en reste encore beaucoup (de fautes, suivez s'il vous plaît). Je m'en excuse par avance.  
Concernant la suite, que dire ? Promis je commence avant la Saint Glin-glin. Et ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre un mois de plus. Et mettrais plein d'aventure, de rebondissement palpitants, de ... Hum, hum. Veuillez excuser cet emportement, il est tard, mon cerveau fait des bulles.  
Je viens de regarder l'heure pour m'apercevoir que j'ai lamentablement échoué dans ma tentative de poster en 7 min. Il est 0:42, j'ai ouvert cette page il y a 49 min et suis toujours en train d'écrire. Comme quoi y'en a qui sont pas des flèches. Oui, je sais bien que vous le savez déjà que je ne suis pas rapide. Me dépêche pour la suite Promis._

_Tou Bi Continuède_


	20. Chapter 20

_Biouaire ze cursse _

_Il y a quelques temps déjà, j'ai remarqué que lorsque je postait un chapitre qui avait pour numéro un multiple de cinq (5, 10, 15 et maintenant 20), il m'arrivait un sale truc. Je viens de battre tout les records._

_Alors que j'ai commencé ce chapitre il y a plus d'un mois je ne peut le poster que maintenant. mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Que ? Quoi ? Facile : je suis méga maudite du multiple de cinq.  
Démonstration : Après avoir joyeusement entamé ce chapitre, je sèche sur une scène. pas grave, ça m'est déjà arrivé avant. ca va passé. Le problème c'est que le temps aussi. Mais un beau jour, l'inspiration revient. Vitesse grand V, j'ai douze milliards de trucs à écrire (et vu la taille de ce poste, ce n'est pas une exagération comme ça m'arrive une ou deux fois par an). Donc je me dis, allez, ce week-end tu écrit ta fic et tu la poste. C'était il y a quinze jours. Le problème c'est que le week-end en question j'ai été malade. pas un peu malade comme quand on ne veut pas aller en cours. Non, le vrai truc avec presque 40°C de fièvre et tout. Tans pis, pas de fic. Ce sera pour la semaine suivante.  
Comme je ne voulais pas perdre mes idées, je me suis mise à écrir partout : dans le bus, dans le train, dans mon bain. partout où je ne pouvais pas avoir mon pc, j'aivais un stylo et des petits papiers. Mes camarades de classe mon pris pour une timbrée, j'ai failli faire une overdose Potterienne, mais motivée par toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu, je voulais absolument poster. Donc j'ai écrit comme une timbrée.  
Et la c'est le drame : ma connexion internet à fichu le camp, les profs se sont mis à nous donner plusieurs bouquins à lire par soirée, l'une des personnes avec qui je vis à fait un infarctus, et les RER sont toujours à la bourre. Alors si ce n'est pas de la malédiction ça, je veux qu'on me dis ce que c'est. Et je vous jure que ce ne sont pas des excuses foireuses ; c'est que de la vérité vrai.  
_

_Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien raconté mes petits malheurs, passons à des trucs plus léger (surtout que je dois me grouiller parce que là je suis chez mon père et je squatte son pc). La bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussit mon examen de clown. Et oui, vous avez bien lu "de clown". Comme ça vous saurez d'où viennent mes vannes pourries. Et pour faire une transition toute en douceur, nous étudions maintenant le théâtre russe. Rapport ? Aucun, je crois._

_Je n'ai pas le courage de répondre à toutes les reviews anonymes (?) ce coup ci, donc je vais survoler le sujet. A ce propos, je m'excuse encore auprès de celle à qui je n'ai répondu que cette semaine (où la semaine dernière je ne sais plus), mais je pensai sincèrement être à jour dans mes réponses. Un clic maladroit m'ayant appris que non, j'ai répondu de suite... Un mois !! Au moins comme ça vous n'aurez aucun doute : je n'ai pas de tête. Je suis d'ailleurs un phénomène de foire. Bon, trève de nain porte quoi, réponse aux reviews :  
_me, clochette, vamala, nesty, claire, juju, christoux972, lala, harrypotter2904, roberta : merci, j'espère que la suite sera autant à votre goût.  
dd : vu mon état de stress ce mois ci, je ne serai pas surprise que tu trouves de nouvelles fautes. Je vais me relire avant de cliquer sur le petit bouton qui vous libérera de votre attente, mais on ne sais jamais.  
Alanisse : tu vois, j'avais de vrai bonnes excuses. Mais comme je suis super courageuse, j'ai posté après une marche de dix kilomètres dans la neige, sans parapluie.  
lady Hope : héhéhé...  
: clef de l'énigme ? Pas pour tout de suite...  
dub citron : 19 était un chapitre de transition. Ca bougera plus tard.  
magaliocha : tu va savoir, mais pas tout de suite  
one-take-watson : pour Sirichounet, il va falloir que tu attende que je me remette à l'autre fic, dont il est l'un des personnages actifs. Mais ici, ça va pas trop le faire. Cela dit, il interviendra quand même, mais je ne te dis pas comment. héhéhé...  
Love-de-hp69 : l'autre fic n'est pas interrompue, mais en suspend. Je n'arrive pas à écrire les deux en même temps, donc j'ai du en priviligier une. C'est celle-ci. mais je finirai "les autres...", ne serait-ce que pas respect pour les personnes qui l'ont lue et apprécier. C'est valable pour cette fic si, je la finirai dussé-je franchir monts et marées.  
re-Alanisse : oulà, je viens de me rendre compte que tu as posté trois fois une jolie review ! Je suis gâtée dis donc!!! ;)_  
_

_Ah ben finallement j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. Du moins je crois. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse. Il semblerai que mon blabla ait atteint une taille réglementaire (calculée en fonction du prorata du ration numéraire du décomptage de l'inflation éditoriale préblablante), donc je vais vous laissez lire (enfin!) le chapitre que je ne vais pas trader à poster (enfin!!). Et oui, j'ai encore la relecture à faire et le blabla de fin de niveau, euh de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
_

- Le salaud !  
Hermione regarda son époux entrer comme une furie dans leur chambre. Elle était couchée de puis près d'une heure, attendant son retour d'elle ne savait quelle soirée avec les vieux barbons qui lui servaient de partenaires financiers, et fut plus que surprise de son état de nerf. D'habitude la perspective de faire quelques conséquents bénéfices supplémentaires le mettait de bonne humeur. Là, il semblait prêt à mordre.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Mais quel…. ! Si je lui mets la main dessus, je lui fais bouffer sa baguette !  
- Euh… oui, mais à qui donc ?  
- Ton ami, là. Le néerlandais de mes deux…  
- Lot ? Que t'a-t-il donc fait ?  
Draco cessa un instant de tourner en rond pour fusiller son épouse du regard, comme si elle était partie prenante de ses déboires.  
- Il est entré dans le capital de « Mage Mallows » pour 15 pour cent. 15 en plus des 5 dont il a hérité il y a six semaines ce qui en fait l'actionnaire majoritaire.  
Il se remit à décrire des cercles sur le tapis.  
- Et c'est grave ? S'enquit Hermione.  
- J'étais en pleine négociation pour le rachat total de cette société, ce qui m'aurait permis de la fusionner avec « Le Corbeau Muet » pour pas un rond. Maintenant je vais devoir tout renégocier et ça va me faire perdre dix millions de gallions, au bas mot.  
Hermione lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait et enfoui son visage dans ses mains pour cacher le fou rire qui naissait en elle.  
- Je suis ravi de voir que ma ruine t'amuse.  
Elle releva la tête et ne pu se retenir plus longtemps devant l'air furibond de son mari.  
- C'est trop drôle ! Le grand Draco Malfoy, actionnaire surpuissant de fabriques de bonbons  
- Et peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a de mal à investir dans les bonbons ? Tout le monde aime les bonbons. C'est un marché très rentable.  
- Oui, mais ça ne fait pas très sérieux, tout de même. Je ne sais pas, moi, tu aurais pu investir dans la recherche agro-alimentaire, le développement d'enchantement, l'édition…  
- Pour ta gouverne, j'ai déjà une maison d'édition. Le développement d'enchantement n'est pas rentable car soumis à trop de contrôle du ministère et la recherche agro-alimentaire est un truc de moldu. Chez les sorciers on parle de potion agricole.  
- Pff. Tu chipotes sur des détails.  
- Dix millions de gallions, tu appelle ça un détail toi ?  
- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient sortir de ta poche, Draco. C'est juste un bénéfice que tes entreprises ne feront pas ; il n'y a pas là de quoi fouetter un chat. De toute façon, je ne comprends même pas à quoi sert d'avoir autant d'argent.  
Devant l'air plus que perplexe de son époux, la jeune femme jugea bon de développer.  
- Je veux dire que tu ai dix ou vingt millions de gallions, ça ne va pas changer ta vie de tous les jours, si ?  
Draco la regarda pendant une bonne minute avec un air si ahuri qu'Hermione se demanda si elle n'était pas tout à coup devenue bleue.  
- Un jour, il faudra qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion sur le patrimoine, ma chérie.  
Il soupira comme si la perspective de devoir lui enseigner une notion aussi cruciale était un supplice, puis il sourit de son air perplexe avant de revenir à ses moutons.  
- En tout cas, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui expliquerais ma façon de penser à cet abruti, ronchonna Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures. « Je viens régler un héritage » ajouta-il d'une voix de fausset, parodiant Lot. Il venait manger la laine sur notre dos, oui.  
Hermione se renfonça dans les coussins, un sourire aux lèvres. Il faut dire qu'elle adorait quand Draco se prenait des revers - rien de grave bien sur -, cela ne pouvait que l'aider à dégonfler son ego hypertrophié.  
- Et que fais-tu de la dure loi du marché, mon chéri ?  
Le jeune sorcier se figea en entendant ces mots. « Mon chéri ». Pour un peu il lui pardonnerait presque de se moquer de lui. Mais il aurait préféré crever que le lui montrer et la voir se rétracter. Il continua donc comme si de rien n'était.  
- Loi du marché rien du tout. Je me vengerai.  
- Tu as oublié « et ma vengeance sera terrible ».  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Non rien, un truc moldu.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Quelques jours après cette conversation, Draco eut l'occasion de mettre ses menaces à l'œuvre. Ou plutôt, il aurait pu l'avoir si l'homme d'affaire pragmatique qui était en lui n'avait pris le dessus sur le jeune homme impulsif et revanchard qu'il était parfois. En tant que nouveau quasi-propriétaire de Mage Mallow, Lot le contacta pour lui proposer un partenariat. En effet, le néerlandais était parfaitement conscient du poids de l'entreprise des Malfoy, et de la difficulté qu'il éprouverait à lui faire face. Une association négociée à l'amiable valant mieux qu'une OPA sauvage, il prit les devant et proposa à Draco une rencontre.  
Les deux hommes de mirent d'accord pour un rendez-vous le 4 Décembre au matin. Cela forcerait Lot à venir en Angleterre pour la journée, mais il savait que cela en vaudrait la peine. A 10h tapantes, comme convenus, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de Gringotts, Draco ayant argué qu'être à la banque leur permettrait d'avoir accès à tous les documents dont ils risquaient d'avoir besoin.  
Le jeune anglais était plongé dans la contemplation d'une file de clients lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :  
- Lord Malfoy. Je suis positivement enchanté que vous ayez accepté cette rencontre.  
- Entre personnes de bonne volonté il y a toujours moyen de s'entendre Mr Vals-Vertrouwen.  
Ils se serrèrent la main, puis se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.  
- Veuillez prévenir Blartok que Messieurs Malfoy et Vals-Vertrouwen sont arrivés, je vous prie mon brave, dit Draco au chargé d'accueil.  
Le gobelin hocha la tête et sortit par l'une des portes latérales du grand hall.  
- Je serai forcé de vous quitter vers 18h, Monsieur Vals-Vertrouwen, mais j'ai bon espoir que nous ayons bien avancé d'ici là.  
- N'en soyez pas mari, Lord Malfoy. Je devrai moi-même partir vers 17h. Il n'y aura donc rien de perdu.  
Il ne s'écoula que quelques minutes avant que Blartok ne fasse son apparition.  
- Môôsieur Mâlfoy, c'est oune joââ de vous revoââr. Môôsieur Vââls-Vertrouwen. J'ai beaucoup entendou pâârler de vous. Je vous souhhaite lâ bienvenou dans mon étâblissement.  
Veuhillez me souivre je vous prhîe.  
Les sorciers suivirent le directeur à travers le dédale de couloir de Gringotts. L'étranger semblait fasciné par l'ornementation des salles traversées, et Draco en déduisit que malgré ses manières parfaites et son apparente aisance financière, il n'était pas habitué à vivre dans un cadre opulent.  
Blartok s'arrêta enfin et leur proposa d'entrer dans un bureau où il avait fait préparer outre un bon feu dans la cheminée, tous les documents en sa possession concernant les finances de Mage Mallows et du Corbeau Muet. Il les abandonna après s'être assuré qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien ; les deux hommes passèrent le reste de la matinée à négocier le moindre centime de leur prochain partenariat. Ils ne s'interrompirent que lorsque leurs estomacs crièrent famine et optèrent alors pour un déjeuné dans un restaurant, plutôt que de manger sur le pouce sur un coin de bureau.  
- Comment se porte votre charmante épouse ? Demanda Lot après qu'un serveur zélé leur eut apporté leurs plats.  
- Le mieux du monde, je vous remercie.  
- Pardonnez-moi si mon indiscrétion vous offense : j'ai entendu rumeurs prétendant que vous deux vous étiez marié dans le plus grand secret. Est-ce vrai ?  
Draco sourit, comme amusé par la question. Il savait que c'était là l'une des grandes interrogations mondaines de l'année, mais personne n'avait jusqu'à présent eut le culot de l'entretenir à ce sujet.  
- C'est vrai, je l'admets.  
Lot haussa des sourcils intrigués.  
- Que voilà une nouvelle ! Et puis-je en demander la raison ? Il me semble que Mme la Comtesse est plus que digne du rang où vous l'élevâtes. Je crus en outre entendre que si sa naissance n'a pas l'éclat de la votre, sa bravoure et son esprit la font l'égale des plus grands.  
L'Anglais ne sût pas très bien quoi penser de cet éloge à sa femme. Sa perplexité dut transparaître sur son visage, à moins que Lot se rendît tout à coup compte de l'étrangeté qu'il pouvait y avoir à entendre un autre défendre si farouchement sa femme, toujours est-il qu'il s'empressa d'ajouter.  
- Ne vous méprenez pas, Lord Malfoy, loin de moi l'idée de faire preuve d'outrecuidance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Mme la Comtesse chez moi, en Hollande. Son nom est indissociable de celui de Mr Potter et du votre – bien que votre action pendant la dernière Guerre Civile soit plus obscure – et j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser que j'ai eu la chance de vous approcher. Mais que cette confession ne vous induise pas en erreur : l'estime que je vous porte ne m'incite pas à brader mon entreprise pour autant.

Malgré toutes leurs tentatives pour parler d'autre chose, la conversation revenait sans cesse sur la prochaine fusion. Il faut dire qu'elle leur ouvrirait à tout deux de telles perspectives que chacun ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer des plans sur la comète, même s'ils tentaient de leur mieux de faire croire à l'autre que cette alliance lui importait peu.  
- En tant qu'actionnaire principal et nouveau chef du conseil de direction, je ne pense pas qu'une place de sous-fifre me conviendra. Je veux au moins garder un poste équivalent, défendait Lot un peu plus tard  
- Le seul poste équivalent, sera celui de Président Directeur Général, et je ne pense pas vous l'abandonner, Lot. J'ai l'habitude de diriger moi-même mes sociétés.  
- Ce ne sera pas _votre_ société, Lord Malfoy. Techniquement, vous serez soumis aux décisions votées par l'assemblée générale.  
- Hermione vous dirait « appelons un chat un chat ». Je serais virtuellement propriétaire de cette société. Il s'agit seulement pour vous de limiter la casse.  
Ils finirent par laisser tomber les faux-semblants et choisirent de retourner dans le bureau, histoire d'avancer le plus possible avant la fin de la journée, d'autant plus qu'avec les fêtes qui approchaient il leur serait difficile de se revoir avant quelques temps. Ils bravèrent donc de nouveau le vent glacial qui balayait Londres pour retourner à la banque.

Draco entra le premier dans leur salle de travail, se frottant les mains pour tenter de les réchauffer. Lot se précipita vers le foyer de la cheminée et laissa la chaleur des flammes décontracter ses muscles raidis par le froid. Son comparse le rejoignit bientôt, et les deux hommes s'accordèrent cinq minutes pour dégeler avant de reprendre leur travail et laissèrent vagabonder leur esprit, perdus dans la contemplation des flammes.  
C'est alors que Draco entendit un déclic. Quelque chose de très léger à la limite de la perception. C'aurait pu n'être que le crépitement de la cheminée mais tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner en sortant sa baguette. Une langue de feu comme il n'en avait pas vue depuis longtemps se précipitait vers lui. Son sortilège de protection n'était pas terminé que le souffle de l'explosion souffla les murs comme un château de carte, envoyer promener au loin le corps des deux sorciers aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été fait de paille.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

« Chère Mme Granger,  
Bien que nos familles soient maintenant très intimement liées, c'est avec consternation que je me rends compte que nous ne nous sommes encore jamais rencontrées. Je sais que vos obligations professionnelles et mon propre emploi du temps sont peu compatibles, mais c'est avec grande espérance que je vous invite à fixer une date pour un rendez-vous. La clairvoyance et l'amabilité qui sont l'apanage de notre sexe permettront, je n'en doute pas d'aplanir les difficultés qui pourraient résulter de la rencontre de nos époux lors du réveillon que nous passerons ensemble pour la première fois.  
Veuillez répondre par retour de hiboux, je vous en serai grée.  
Bien à vous  
Narcissa Malfoy. »

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu des parents d'Hermione une réponse positive concernant le réveillon de Noël, Narcissa appréhendait cette soirée. Elle supposait, non espérait que Lucius se comporterait le mieux de monde, mais le fait que les Granger soient des moldus lui laissait quelque inquiétude. Elle avait donc résolu de rencontrer la mère d'Hermione en prévision de cette soirée.

Elle venait de transplaner devant le pavillon des Granger et observait avec curiosité le voisinage, les petites maisons bien alignées, les petites pelouses parfaitement entretenues. Sortant de sa contemplation de ce parfait exemple d'aménagement urbain anglais, elle ouvrit la barrière et monta les quelques marches qui conduisaient à la porte. Elle chercha du regard un heurtoir avant de se souvenir qu'il devait y avoir quelque part un petit bouton pour prévenir les habitants de sa présence. Elle le trouva sur la droite du chambranle et l'actionna. Une sonnerie se fit entendre, immédiatement suivie de bruits de pas. Encore quelques secondes et Carol Granger ouvrit la porte.

Pendant le cours laps de temps qu'il leur fallut pour se découvrir, les deux femmes se jaugèrent, chacune prenant la mesure de l'autre. Bien qu'elles ne se soient jamais rencontrées, elles n'étaient pas si étrangères que ça ; Carol avait mainte fois entendu sa fille lui raconter le rythme de vie et les habitudes de sa nouvelles familles et notamment la manière qu'avait Narcissa de mener son monde à la baguette, tandis que la sorcière avait entendu parler de son alter ego par son fils et avait déduit beaucoup de la manière dont Hermione avait été élevée. Il en résultait qu'elles savaient toute deux plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être circonspectes.  
- Lady Malfoy. Entrez je vous en prie, salua affablement Carol.  
Son invité lui retourna son salut d'un gracieux signe de tête et s'engagea résolument dans la maison.  
- J'espère que vous n'avez pas eut trop de mal à trouver, continua la moldue. Je n'était pas sur que mes explications aient été très claires.  
- Je suis venue en transplant, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire un peu raide.  
Elle tentait de n'en rien montrer, mais son regard était attiré par ces milles choses qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, des prises électriques au plafonnier en passant par le téléphone et les tableaux immobiles.  
C'était bien sur la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds chez des moldus et pour être franche, elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle fut agréablement surprise par l'ordre et la propreté qui régnait en ces lieux. Et Carol avait réussit à faire rentrer nombre d'objets plaisant à l'œil sans alourdir la décoration, malgré la taille plus que réduite des pièces. Le salon ou la conduisit Mme Granger était lui aussi assez mignon.  
Sur l'invitation de son hôte, la blonde sorcière prit un siège, continuant de détailler l'environnement sans en avoir l'air. Elle se détendit en respira un bon coup quand Carol s'absenta un instant pour aller chercher du thé ; elle semblait à peu près normale cette femme, finalement.

De son coté, Carol n'en menait pas plus large. Elle savait que de cette rencontre dépendrait une partie de la vie future de sa fille, son statut dans sa nouvelle famille en quelque sorte. Il était impératif qu'elle fasse bonne impression sur Narcissa malgré les préjugés de cette dernière. Elle avait bien vu de quelle façon la sorcière la regardait et si elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça de se faire toiser, elle accordait à son invitée de faire de gros effort pour cacher son dédain.  
Carol abandonna Narcissa quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher le plateau de thé qu'elle avait préparé en prévision de cette rencontre. Elle retourna au salon et après avoir fait le service :  
- Je dois avouer, Milady, que votre courrier, sans parler de l'invitation à réveillonner chez vous, m'a surprise. Je supposait que vous tenteriez plutôt de nous éviter.  
Narcissa eut un autre de ses sourires hautains.  
- Et bien, pour être franche, je me serait volontiers passée de fréquenter des… moldus. Mais les relations entre nos enfants étant ce qu'elle sont, je refuse de prendre le risque de perdre mon fils.  
Carol eut un regard surpris. Pour autant qu'elle sache leurs enfants n'en étaient pas à se lancer des ultimatums du genre « ce sera ta mère ou moi », mais après tout elle ne vivait pas avec eux. Narcissa si.  
- Dois-je en déduire que leur mariage est sur de meilleurs rails ?  
- Cela se pourrait bien, Mrs Granger. Tout le porte à croire.  
Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire timide. Malgré leurs différences, c'était là une nouvelle propre à les réjouir toutes deux. Après tout, on parlait là de leur unique chance d'avoir un jour des petits enfants.  
- Pour en revenir au pourquoi de ma proposition de rencontre : j'ai cru comprendre que votre époux peut se montrer caractériel lorsqu'il n'est pas à l'aise.  
A ces mots, Carol sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Richard caractériel ? Et puis quoi encore. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait décider de faire sa tête de cochon avec Draco qu'il était caractériel ! Bon d'accord, il l'était quand même un peu. Mais cette étrangère, tout mère de son gendre qu'elle soit n'avait pas à formuler de telle accusation. Elle s'apprêtait donc à prendre vaillamment la défense de son mari quand Narcissa l'arrêta, levant la main avant que la moldue ait pu placer un mot.  
- Bien sûr il est de votre devoir de m'interdire de telles accusations, mais il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi un époux plus que borné, même s'il me coûte de l'avouer devant vous.  
Carol leva un sourcil surpris.  
- Et, continua la blonde sorcière, je sais que la perspective d'avoir toute sa famille proche réunit pour la Noël réjouit Hermione autant que cela l'inquiète. Je me suis donc dit que peut-être, grâce à votre concours, cette fête pourrait en être vraiment une.  
- Grâce à mon concours ? Vous voulez peut-être que je fasse les gâteaux ? Demanda Carol avec une pointe d'ironie que Narcissa ne manqua pas de noter.  
- Je pensait plutôt que si vous et moi paraissions… disons en bon terme à défaut d'amies, nous aurions déjà de quoi faire taire nos impulsifs compagnons.  
- Impulsif Compagnons ? Joliment formulé.  
- Merci. J'ai en effet toujours eut un certain bonheur avec les mots.  
Et les deux femmes de replonger le nez dans leur tasse un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Carol devait en convenir : Narcissa avait raison. Et puis elle n'était pas si mauvaise cette sorcière après tout. Elle doutait sérieusement de devenir un jour aussi amie avec elle qu'avec Molly, mais elle pourrait sans doute la supporter quelques fois par ans.

A leur grande surprise l'après-midi était passée rapidement. Carol et Narcissa s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points communs dans leurs expériences de mères, des exploits de bébé de leurs petits à leur fierté devant leur excellence scolaire. La sorcière avait fait l'effort de s'intéresser sincèrement à ce que lui racontait Carol et celle-ci avait mis de coté ses préjugés pour un moment. Il serait toujours temps d'y revenir plus tard si besoin.  
Elle était retourner dans la cuisine préparer une quatrième théière de Darjeeling, quand un tapotement se fit entendre à la fenêtre du salon, juste derrière Narcissa. Celle-ci se retourna et découvrit un hibou grand-duc. En y regardant de plus près elle reconnu celui de Lucius. Sans qu'elle sut pourquoi, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.  
Faisant un gros effort de volonté pour se mouvoir, elle ouvrit au messager et le libéra de son fardeau avant de lui tendre un petit biscuit.  
Quand elle revint de la cuisine, Carol trouva son invité blanche comme un linge, un parchemin froissé dans la main.  
- De mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle. Lady Malfoy ?  
La sorcière parut sortir d'un mauvais rêve.  
- Veuillez m'excusez, Mrs Granger. Il me faut vous quitter sur l'heure.  
- Que dit-elle ? Dit Carol en montrant la lettre d'un geste de la main.  
- Draco est à Sainte mangouste. Il a été victime d'un attentat.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar. Le corps blême étendu dans ce lit n'était pas celui qu'elle avait serré passionnément dans ses bras la nuit dernière. Le visage exsangue n'était pas celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix heures qu'Hermione était au chevet de son mari. Les médicomages, infirmières et aide-soignants s'étaient succédés dans la chambre pendant ce qui lui avait parut une éternité avant de laisser reposer leur patient. Patient. Quel mot insipide pour désigner celui qui était, sans qu'elle s'en rendît compte, redevenu si important dans sa vie.  
« Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour le moment » avaient-ils dit ; « Selon son état demain nous aviserons, mais il se pourrait qu'il garde des séquelles irrémédiables ». Irrémédiable.  
La jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Et dire que ce matin encore, elle se permettait de vouloir le quitter. Tout semblait tellement plus simple maintenant qu'elle risquait de le perdre. Elle l'aimait, et une fois de plus son foutu orgueil l'avait empêchée de l'admettre plus tôt. Pourquoi était-il plus facile d'être honnête avec soi-même quand on avait tout perdu ? Non, elle ne l'avait pas encore perdu. Il restait un peu d'espoir. Même si les médicomages avaient été rien moins qu'optimiste, elle s'accrochait à l'infime chance que son mari lui soit rendu sain et sauf.

Elle était en train de travailler dans son bureau-boudoir sur la valeur des chiffres romains dans les sociétés germaines lorsque la nouvelle lui était parvenue. Blartok s'était déplacé lui-même, par cheminée, pour lui dire que Draco venait d'être victime d'un attentat au sein même de la banque. Dès qu'elle avait vu entrer dans la pièce le gobelin, elle avait su que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était terrible, mais elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire que la réalité. Pour la seconde fois de son histoire, le système de sécurité de Gringotts avait été mis en échec. Un sombre individu avait déposé un explosif couplé à un système de retardement dans le bureau mis à disposition ce jour là, probablement lorsque les deux sorciers avaient été déjeuner. C'était là les conclusions préliminaires des aurors dépéchés sur place. Victor avait accouru aussitôt qu'il avait su. La révélation du cambriolage dont il avait été victime quelques jours plus tôt ne laissait aucun doute : c'était Draco qui était visé. Hermione eut une pensée pour le pauvre Lot qui s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, pour ainsi dire. Lui aussi risquait de payer de sa vie la folie d'un autre.

Elle sentit une douce cape lui couvrir les épaules. Elle la serra contre elle : elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait froid. Hermione se retourna et découvrit derrière elle Narcissa, les traits tirés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, la blonde sorcière paraissait son âge.

Lucius et elle étaient arrivés en catastrophe dès qu'ils avaient reçu les hiboux envoyés par leur bru. Fidèles à eux même, ils étaient restés dignes lorsque le médicomage en charge leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et l'état de leur fils. Seul une crispation de la mâchoire pour Lucius et un maintient trop raide pour Narcissa trahissait leur désarroi. Hermione avait été plus expensive. Après avoir vu le corps de son mari, elle avait pleuré pendant des heures, assisse sur une chaise près de lui. A part peut-être dans ses pires cauchemar, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé revivre de tels moments d'angoisse, comme huit ans plus tôt quand l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons partait en mission, quand Draco jouait les espions et refusait de lui parler de ce qu'il vivait parmi les mangemorts, quand la moindre de ses pensées était consacrée à ceux qu'elle aimait.  
- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Narcissa.  
- Aucun changement. Le médicomage dit qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de récupérer…s'il le peut.  
Aucune d'elle ne voulait envisager qu'il de le puisse pas, mais l'équipe soignant n'avait pas fait mystère de la gravité de son état.  
- Allez-vous reposer, Hermione. Vous ne l'aiderez pas en tombant malade. Ajouta Narcissa en voyant que la jeune femme allait protester. Je vous ai fait préparer la chambre mitoyenne de celle de notre aimé. Allez.  
Hermione eut un pauvre sourire. Même ici, sa belle-mère réussissait à mener son monde à la baguette. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande un jour comment elle faisait. En passant la porte, elle vit son aînée prendre sa place sur la petite chaise. Narcissa non plus ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se passa la main sur le visage ; elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se recoiffa rapidement de la main avant de nouer ses cheveux à l'arrière sa tête, se leva et retourna dans la chambre de Draco. Narcissa somnolait sur la petite chaise, et se redressa en voyant entrer sa bru.  
- A votre tour de vous reposer, Madame. Je veillerai sur lui.  
Trop épuisée pour discuter, Narcissa opina du chef et s'en fut. Elle savait son fils sous bonne garde.  
La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa paume sur la joue râpeuse de son mari. Il lui semblait que son souffle était plus régulier que la veille au soir, mais elle n'aurait peu en jurer. Elle se convainquit que c'était vrai.  
La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. C'était Lucius qui revenait du manoir ou il avait rassemblé quelques affaires pour son fils. Il déposa la petite valise au pied du lit et s'approcha d'Hermione. La jeune femme secoua la tête en réponse à son interrogation muette et reporta son attention sur le gisant.  
Lucius s'installa sur une autre chaise en face de sa bru.

Et l'attente recommença.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Rouge. Le monde était rouge. Non noir. Tout autour de lui était noir. Il flottait dans un océan de Ténèbres. Le genre de Ténèbres qu'aucune torche ne serait jamais assez puissante pour percer. Faux. Une lumière avait pu passer. Etrange. On aurait dit un cylindre de lumière, comme une route tubulaire. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait de la suivre pour arriver à destination. Il s'approcha. De près, la lumière semblait presque palpable. Il tendit la main. Alors qu'il l'approchait du cylindre, il sentit comme une succion. La lumière l'aspirait en son sein.  
Qui aurait pu penser que ça finirait ainsi ? Après avoir fréquenté Voldemort et ses sbires pendant des années, après avoir survécu à la colère du Maître, il serait tué par un artisan potionneux obscur. Eh minute ! Tué ? Non. Hors de question. Il ne serait pas tué. Il mourrait dans son manoir, entouré des siens, terrassé par le temps.  
Bandant sa volonté, il s'arracha de la zone d'attraction du cylindre et recula. Puis il lui tourna résolument le dos et se mit à courir.  
Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar. Il était essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru. Etrange, il lui semblait pourtant être allongé. Sur un matelas particulièrement inconfortable d'ailleurs. Il tenta de tourner la tête, mais à peine eut-il contracté les muscles nécessaires qu'ils le lui firent payer. Ok, mauvaise idée. Mieux valait ne pas bouger du tout.  
Il voulut humecter ses lèvres mais il avait la bouche trop sèche. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la bonté de lui donner un verre d'eau ? Hostile le monde aujourd'hui.  
Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle avait des larmes plein les yeux et affichait une expression de bonheur intense. Elle se pencha vers lui et couvrit son visage de baiser. Bonne chose ; C'était déjà Noël ?  
Draco se rendormit.

Hermione ouvrit la porte à la volée.  
- Infirmière ! Docteur !  
Personne ne lui répondit. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et frappa à la porte du bureau des infirmières. Une jeune femme blonde au sourire engageant lui ouvrit.  
- Que puis-je pour vous, lady Malfoy ?  
- Il s'est réveillé, répondit Hermione très vite. Mon mari s'est réveillé.  
La jeune blonde leva des sourcils étonnés.  
- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est surprenant mais nous n'allons pas nous en plaindre, n'est-ce pas. Allons le voir.  
Les deux femmes retournèrent donc dans la chambre de Draco.  
- Il ne me semble pas réveillé à moi.  
- Je vous jure qu'il l'était. Il a ouvert les yeux. Pas en réflexe, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il a même passé sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
L'infirmière se dirigea vers une tablette sur laquelle était posés plusieurs dispositifs médicaux. Elle en prit quelque uns et retourna près du lit.Après avoir effectué les mesures qui lui semblaient nécessaires :  
- Surprenant. La plupart de ses constantes ont retrouvé un niveau acceptable. Je vais chercher un médicomage et je reviens.  
Elle réapparut à peine quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'un grand homme noir d'une cinquantaine d'année. Le Dr Tenbon d'après son badge.  
- Voyons voir cela, dit-il en relisant les graphiques du dossier qu'il avait en main. Et bien Lady Malfoy, on peut dire que vous avez un époux particulièrement résistant.  
Il ausculta Draco un long moment, re-vérifiant à chaque fois ces résultats.  
- Je ne dirai pas qu'il est guérit, annonça-t-il après avoir écouté et palpé tout ce qu'il y avait d'écoutable et de palpable chez son patient, mais je peux affirmer sans crainte que ses jours ne sont plus en danger.  
Hermione sentit ses nerfs se relâcher d'un coup et elle tomba assise sur la chaise qui l'avait si bien soutenue ces derniers temps.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Draco se réveilla de nouveau peu de temps après le départ du Dr Tenbon. Cette fois il put tourner la tête.  
- Hermione ?  
La jeune femme se leva aussitôt pour s'asseoir sur le lit, tout près de lui.  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Je crois que je vais faire un procès à « la Serviette Dorée ». A priori il y a un truc que je n'ai pas digéré.  
Hermione eut un petit rire à cette pathétique tentative d'humour. Cette fois plus de doute, il allait mieux.  
- Combien de temps suis-je resté dans les vapes ?  
- Quatre jours.  
- Et tu es restée près de moi tout le temps ?  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Je t'ai cru mort, Draco. La prochaine fois que tu me fais une peur pareille, je te tue moi-même.  
Le sorcier rit, mais son rire se transforma bien vite en grimace. Ses muscles n'étaient apparemment pas encore près à reprendre du service.  
- Tes parents ne devraient pas tarder. Ils sont rentrés au Manoir prendre un peu de repos, mais je vais les faire prévenir.  
- Et… ils vont bien, demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ils ont pris dix ans en quelques heures, mais sinon, ça va. Mes parents sont venus te voir aussi. C'est bizarre, mais même mon père avait l'air sérieusement inquiet pour toi.  
- Il s'est inquiété pour moi ? Pfff, je suis sur qu'il me le fera payer à Noël.  
- Harry aussi est passé, avec Ginny. Blaise est venu hier, il a dit qu'il repasserait aujourd'hui, mais il n'a pas précisé d'heure.  
- Oui, enfin c'est pas comme si j'allais partir.  
- Ron et Pansy doivent venir cet après midi.  
- Si tu pouvais arrêter de parle d'eux comme d'un couple, je suis sûre que je guérirai plus vite.  
- Ils sont un couple, mon amour et le plus vite tu t'y feras, le mieux ce sera.  
Et ben. Soit elle était en pleine crise de lapsus, soit Hermione avait effectivement quelques doux sentiments pour lui.  
- Dépêche toi de guérir, mon Draco. Je veux te ramener à la maison.  
Rien que pour ça, il avait bien fait de revenir.

Se dépêcher de guérir, elle en avait de bonne, elle. Le lendemain de son réveil, le Dr Tenbon était retourné voir Draco.  
- Je suis ravi de vous voir retrouver des couleurs, Lord Malfoy. Maintenant que vous êtes revenu parmi nous, nous allons pouvoir commencer la rééducation.  
- Rééducation ? Rééducation de quoi ?  
-Eh bien, commença le médecin, lorsque vous êtes arrivés, vous étiez vraiment en sale état : au moins la moitié des os de votre corps était fracturée ou fêlée. Sans parler des deux-trois hémorragie interne que vous nous avez faites. Grâce à diverses potions nous avons pu réparer tout ça, mais il nous faut maintenant vérifier que tout fonctionne bien.  
- Mais je me sens bien. Je pensais même sortir aujourd'hui.  
Le docteur Tenbon éclata de rire.  
- Dans une semaine nous en reparlerons de votre sortie. Pas avant. Un brancardier viendra vous chercher dans quelques minutes.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'interrompit juste avant de sortir.  
- Au fait, des aurors ont demandé à vous voir. Je leur ai dit qu'il était hors de question q u'ils vous importunent pour l'instant, mais ne vous étonnez pas s'ils arrivent à franchir le barrage.  
- Merci, docteur. Au fait, comment va Mr Vals-Vertrouwen.  
Le médecin eut l'air peiné.  
- Il n'est pas aussi solide que vous. Il n'a pas encore repris conscience, mais j'ai bon espoir de le voir se rétablir aussi. Pour être franc, j'ai été surpris, en apprenant que vous avez été pris dans une explosion, de vous voir vivants. Je commence à comprendre comment vous avez pu survivre à Mr Jedusor, mon petit.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Draco poussa une fois de plus un soupir excédé. Les aurors l'avaient laissé tranquille encore trois jours après cette discussion avec le docteur Tenbon. Puis ils avaient estimé qu'il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour se remettre et lui avaient mis le grappin dessus.  
En face de lui, l'auror McTiernan attendait patiemment qu'il répète pour la énième fois ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.  
- Reprenons, Lord Malfoy. Qu'avez-vous fait dans la journée du 4 Décembre.  
- Vous le savez sans doute mieux que moi. Pourquoi ne regardez-vous pas dans le dossier ?  
L'auror se contenta d'attendre.  
- Très bien. Je me suis levé à 6h, comme tous les jours, puis je suis allé courir dans le parc du manoir pendant environs une heure. Je suis rentré prendre une douche, j'ai fait l'amour à ma femme, nous avons pris notre petit déjeuner ensemble au lit. Vers 9h nous nous sommes levés, lavés et j'ai transplané vers le Chemin de Traverse. A 10h, Mr Vals-Vertrouwen m'a rejoint dans le hall de Gringotts et nous avons travaillé tout le reste de la matinée. Vers 13h-13h30, nous avons été déjeuner à la Serviette Dorée, restaurant où j'ai mes habitudes. Nous en sommes partis vers 15h et nous sommes retournés directement à Gringotts. L'explosion a eut lieu moins de dix minutes après notre retour.  
- Moins de dix minutes ?  
- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé.  
- Pourriez-vous être plus précis ?  
- Non.  
Ce fut au tour de l'auror de manifester son impatience.  
- Ecoutez, Lord Malfoy, je ne sais pas qui vous cherchez à protéger, mais cette personne dois être arrêtée. Elle est dangereuse.  
- Je ne cherche à protéger personne. Par Salazar, cessez de me considérer comme un complice. Je vous rappelle que j'ai faillit y laisser la vie !  
- Mr Vals-Vertrouwen aussi. Et au dernière nouvelle, vous êtes le seul à avoir un quelconque intérêt à sa disparition. Vous négociiez bien un rachat de son entreprise, non ?  
Draco sentit une rage froide prendre le dessus.  
- Veuillez sortir immédiatement, Mr McTiernen. Ces insinuations sont insultantes et je n'en entendrai pas d'avantage.  
- Vous en entendrez si je décide que vous le devez, _Mr _Malfoy. Je vais être franc avec vous. Je n'ai jamais cru en votre innocence dans l'affaire Jedusor. Je suis persuadé que si vous ne couchiez pas avec celle qui est maintenant votre femme, Harry Potter n'aurait jamais pris votre défense. Et comme tous ceux de votre espèce, vous n'hésitez pas à recourir au meurtre pour arriver à vos fin. Vous voulez l'entreprise de Vals-Vertrouwen, et vous avez projeté de le tuer. Seulement les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu et vous avez été blessé.

Une vois venue de la porte les fit tous deux sursauter.- Comme c'est intéressant. Ainsi j'aurai pris la défense de Draco par amitié pour sa maîtresse. Avez-vous d'autres théories farfelues à nous faire partager ?  
- Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna Draco.  
- Je passais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je vous remercie auror McTiernan, vous pouvez vous retirer.  
L'auror parut furieux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de dénigrement de la « Sainte équipe Potterienne ». Il leur lança à tout deux un regard mauvais, avant de prendre la porte.  
- Tu viens de te faire un ennemi, Potter.  
- Et une chose de plus que nous avons en commun.  
- Parce que nous avons autre chose en commun, Binoclard ?  
- Notre amour pour Hermione, même s'il est fraternel en ce qui me concerne et lubrique pour ta part.  
Draco eut un rire franc.  
- Si tu savais à quel point…  
- Je ne préfère pas.  
Harry déposa ses affaires sur le dossier de la chaise, et fit de nouveau face à son meilleur ennemi.  
- C'est une étrange relation que la notre, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Parce qu'en plus nous avons une relation ? De mieux en mieux.  
- Toujours aussi drôle, la Fouine. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré tout nous nous sommes bien débrouillé tous les deux. Avec Voldemort et tout ça. Nous n'aurions jamais réussit l'un sans l'autre.  
- Tu veux dire que tu n'aurai jamais réussit sans moi. C'est après toi qu'il en avait je te rappelle.  
- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais du faire pour savoir tout ce que tu savais.  
- Et je ne te le dirai jamais, Potter. Je veux oublier cette partie de ma vie.  
- Même ta relation avec Hermione ?  
Draco eut l'air troublé, il ne pensait pas qu'il était au courant. Harry dut lire dans ses pensées car il ajouta.  
- Elle m'a mis au courant hier. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai extraordinairement bien pris, mais ça m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis à l'époque.  
- C'est une journée spécial interrogatoire ? Lança Draco. Parce que cela ne te concernait pas, voilà pourquoi. Et parce que tu l'aurais harcelée sans cesse pour qu'elle rompe avec moi.  
- Mais tu l'aimais ? Insista le brun.  
- Oui, je l'aimais. On ne passe pas trois ans de son plein gré avec une fille qu'on n'aime pas, Potter.  
- Et maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu l'aime de nouveau n'est-ce pas ?  
Draco eut alors un étrange sourire.  
- Non, Potter. Je l'aime encore.  
Harry resta interdit un instant, puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres minces.  
- Allez, rassemble tes affaires milord. Je te ramène chez toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai été envoyé à la base.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, Draco se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait et auquel il ne prêtait jamais attention. Comme lorsqu'il était sorti de prison en 2001. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours frôler la perte irrémédiable pour se rendre compte de ce qu'on avait ? Chacune de ces petites choses qui faisaient son quotidien semblaient d'un coup merveilleuse.  
Mais son euphorie était tempérée par le fait que personne n'avait trouvé l'auteur de l'attentat contre sa personne. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, c'est bien lui qui était visé. Voilà qui le forçait à réorganiser sa vie. Une discussion avec sa chère et tendre s'imposait, mais pas maintenant. Peut-être après le dîner de Noël.

Il sentit des bras se refermer sur sa taille et une tête se poser sur son dos.- A quoi tu penses, mon chéri ?  
Ca c'était une nouveauté dans sa vie. Depuis son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione n'hésitait plus à montrer ses sentiments. Lui qui se demandait si elle l'aimait, il était fixé. Mais cela l'attristait autant que ça le réjouissait. Il savait qu'il devrait lui mentir, surtout maintenant, et ça le minait. Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas ne nous blesse pas, n'est-ce pas ? A lui de se débrouiller pour qu'Hermione ne l'apprenne jamais.  
- Je pensais à Lot. Je suis soulagé qu'il ait fini par sortir du coma. Il gardera des séquelles de l'explosion ?  
- Les médecins pensent que non. Tu lui as sauvé la vie.  
- J'ai surtout faillit la lui coûter. Les gens qui m'en veulent l'auraient tué sans hésitation alors qu'il n'a sans doute rien à voir avec cette histoire.  
- Sans doute. Mais ton sortilège de protection, même incomplet a évité le pire. Je suis fière de toi Draco.  
Le jeune homme se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.  
- Une chose est certaine, mes réflexes fichent le camp.  
- C'est normal, tu vieillis, Drakichounet. D'ailleurs il me semble voir quelques fils blancs dans ta sombre chevelure.  
- Sombre chevelure ? Euh… je crois que tu me confonds avec ton amant.  
- Oh, c'est vrai. Excuse moi.  
Le couple rit de ce badinage stupide.  
- Tu es prête pour ce soir ? Pas trop nerveuse ?  
- Et bien je me dis que si tu laisse mon père tranquille, tout devrai bien se passer.A condition bien sur que Lucius n'y aille pas de son couplet sur la supériorité des sang-purs.  
- Mais nous somme supérieur. Combien de foi devrai-je te le démontrer.  
- Ah oui ? Demanda Hermione avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.  
- Et bien pour commencer, je suis plus grand que toi… et que ton père. C'est pas une preuve, ça ?  
- De pire en pire. Je crois qu'en plus tu deviens gâteux mon pauvre.  
- Eh ! C'est toi la vieille dans notre couple. Je gâtiserai après toi.  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille ?  
- Qu'elle est absolument ravie d'avoir un époux jeune et svelte qui la comble de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.  
Et pour l'empêcher de répondre, il scella ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné qu'il interrompit à regret avant qu'il ne les entraîne beaucoup plus loin.  
Il s'écarta et observa un instant la tenue d'Hermione.  
Elle portait une robe fourreau rouge vif dont le bustier sans bretelle, très ajusté ne semblait tenir que pour magie. Draco se demanda quand même si la poitrine de sa femme n'allait pas jaillir de son corsage comme un diable de sa boite si elle s'agitait un peu. Une longue fente laissait voir sa jambe droite jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Comme si la robe n'était pas suffisamment aguichante en elle-même, la jeune femme avait agrémenté sa tenue d'une paire d'escarpins à talon aiguille du même rouge que sa robe et de longs gants rouges également. La tentation gryffondorienne incarnée.  
- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe mon amour. Mais il manque un petit quelque chose.  
Il disparut dans son bureau et Hermione l'entendit ouvrir l'un de ses tiroirs. Draco réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, une boite rectangulaire recouverte de velours bleu nuit dans les mains. Sans un mot il la tendit à Hermione.  
- Je croyais que les cadeaux s'échangeaient à minuit, remarqua-t-elle amusée.  
- Ce n'est est pas un. Enfin, si, mais pas un cadeau de Noël. Je te les donnerai plus tard.  
La jeune femme ouvrit la boite et eut le souffle coupé par la beauté du bijoux qu'elle contenait. Il s'agissait d'un collier d'or fin délicatement ciselé. Il n'était pas constitué de maillon, mais plutôt de petites plaques d'or qui lorsqu'elles jouaient les unes contre les autres lui donnaient un aspect presque reptilien. En son centre, il était orné d'un gros rubis qui venait se déposer sous la gorge.  
- En quel honneur, si ce n'est pour Noël ? Demanda Hermione en levant des yeux humides vers son mari.  
- En l'honneur de la neige tombée ce matin, ça te va ?  
Elle sourit.

:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-

Lady Malfoy n'ayant invité personne d'autre que les parents d'Hermione, elle se déplaça elle-même lorsque le bruit du heurtoir résonna dans le grand hall du Manoir. Après avoir manœuvré le lourd battant de porte, elle fit entrer ses hôtes qui furent plus que ravis d'échapper au froid et à la neige qui régnait en maître dehors. De la neige pour Noël c'était très bien, mais surtout quand on était bien à l'abri près de la cheminée.  
- Carol, très chère, entre je te prie.  
- Merci Cissa.  
Richard ne fut pas surpris de la familiarité avec laquelle les deux femmes se saluèrent. Trois semaines plus tôt, il avait pesté et ragé en apprenant qu'il devrait passer le réveillon de Noël en compagnie des parents de Draco, mais comme pour le jeune couple, les récents événements l'avaient forcé à revoir ses priorités.

La rencontre entre lui et Lucius que toute la famille appréhendait n'avait pas eu lieu autour d'une dinde rôtie à point, mais entre deux brancards dan un couloir de Sainte-Mangouste. Et aucun des deux n'vait eu le cœur à échanger des insultes creuses ; Lucius s'inquiétait pour la vie de son fils unique et Richard ne comprenait que trop ce que cela voulait dire. Lui aussi s'était inquiété pendant des années. Ce qui fait qu'il avait soutenu le sorcier de son mieux pendant cette horrible semaine.

Entre Carol et Narcissa, l'entente avait été encore plus immédiate. Elles étaient ensemble lorsque la nouvelle était arrivée, elles avaient transplané ensemble à Sainte-Mangouste et avaient, toujours ensemble, recueilli les pleurs d'Hermione. Le lien qui s'était formé entre elles ce soir-là, de par sa complexité, serait très difficile à rompre.  
- Si vous vouliez me donner vos manteaux…  
Les deux moldus se débarrassèrent de leur attirail d'hiver et le confièrent à leur hôtesse qui claque des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison.  
Carol et Richard écarquillèrent les yeux devant la petite créature qui après s'être inclinée tendit les bras pour libérer sa maîtresse de son fardeau.  
- Merci Blinky.  
Puis se tournant vers ses hôtes :  
- Lucius nous attend dans le petit salon.  
Elle les conduisit à travers les couloirs, et pour la première fois les Granger commencèrent à entrevoir l'étendue de la fortune Malfoy. Il y avait un léger sentiments d'irréalité à fouler ces tapis multi-centenaires, observé par des personnages morts depuis des siècles qui courraient de tableaux en tableaux pour détailler ces moldus qui osaient s'introduirent chez une si noble famille de sang-pur. Et pour un peu, Richard et Carol se seraient cru dans un musée : les armures parfaitement entretenues, les bibelots chargés d'ans, tout cela était si étranger à leur univers. Mais bon, si Draco avait pu s'adapter à leur famille, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils n'en fassent pas autant.

Comme l'avait annoncé son épouse, Lucius était posté dans le petit salon, accompagné de son fils et de sa bru. Lorsqu'elle vit ses parents, celle-ci se jeta à leur cou et les embrassa joyeusement. Les retrouvailles entre Draco et ses beaux-parents furent un peu plus tempérées. Si le jeune homme déposa sans complexe un baiser sur la joue de sa belle-mère, il tendit une main un peu hésitante à son beau-père. Celui-ci la regarda une seconde avant de la serrer en attirant Draco dans ses bras.  
- Je suis heureux de te voir de nouveau sur pied, mon petit.  
S'il en fut gêné, le sorcier n'en montra rien.  
- Petit ? Je vous rappelle que je vous dépasse de dix bons centimètres, Richounet-chéri.  
Richard eut un bon rire franc et lui administra une claque magistrale dans le dos. C'est comme ça que les hommes manifestent leur affection, parait-il. Puis le moldu se tourna vers le maître des lieux.  
- Bien le bonsoir Lucius.  
- Le bonsoir à vous aussi, Richard. Soyez le bienvenu dans ma modeste demeure. Carol, vous êtes resplendissante. Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante.  
C'était la première fois que Carol voyait Lucius frais et dispo. Elle découvrit avec surprise que si Draco tenait sa beauté de sa mère, c'est de son père qu'il avait hérité cet espèce de magnétisme qui rendait folle la gente féminine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se troubler – crut même se sentir rougir – devant l'attention dont la couvrait le sorcier. Elle se morigéna intérieurement et réussit à répondre d'une voix calme :  
- Merci, Lucius. Vous êtes vous-même à votre avantage ce soir.  
- Vraiment ? Il ne me semble pourtant pas être différent de d'ordinaire.  
- Carol signifie par là, mon aimé, que débarrassé de la sombre expression qui était la votre lors de votre dernière rencontre, vous pourriez presque passer pour séduisant, intervint Narcissa qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Que puis-je vous offrir à boire ? Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade, sans laisser à sa moitié une occasion de répliquer.

Le repas se passa bien. Du moins tout le monde survécut. Il faut dire que les sujet de conversations étaient plutôt limité entre les Malfoy qui ne connaissaient rien à la vie de moldu, et les Granger qui n'avaient qu'une idée approximative de ce que signifiait être un sorcier. Mais la bonne volonté de tout le monde aidant, l'ambiance ne s'était pas alourdie. Carol et Narcissa avaient passé une bonne heure à discuter des derniers préparatifs du mariage de leurs enfants qui aurait lieu trois semaines plus tard, tandis que Lucius et Richard se réfugiaient derrières lesdits enfants pour meubler le silence. Mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas s'ignorer éternellement.- Dans quoi investissez vous au juste ? Demanda Richard pour lancer la conversation. J'ai cru comprendre que Draco et vous etiez dans la haute finance, mais je me demande ce qui peut être coté chez les sorciers.  
- Dans divers domaines. Cela va de la production d'ingrédients pour potions aux potions elles-même en passant par l'alimentation, la confection textile…  
- Oh, çà a l'air intéressant.  
« Tu parle que c'est intéresant, pensait Richard. En gros tu arnaques le monde, comme les riches pas sorciers. Tous les mêmes ».  
- Ca occupe, répondit Lucius, inconscint du tour de pensée de son interlocuteur. Et vous-même, dans quoi travailler vous ?  
- Je suis dentiste.  
- Dentiste ? Ah oui, je me souviens que Draco l'a déjà mentionné. Etes-vous vraiment obligé de mettre vos doigts dans la bouche des gens ?  
« Et comment croit-il que je soigne ? Avec les pieds ? »  
- Oui.  
- J'ai vu il y a déjà longtemps une gravure montrant un « soin dentaire » sur une place publique. Un homme tenait fermement un autre assis sur un tabouret tandis qu'un troisième lui mettait une énorme pince dans la bouche. Cela semblait…barbare.  
« J'le crois pas ! Ce mec est censé ne rien connaître aux gens normaux et l'une des seules images qu'il ait vue represente un arrachage de dent ».  
- Les choses se passent différemment de nos jours. Depuis cette époque, nous avons fait d'importantes avancées en matière d'asepsie entre autre.  
« Tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient fait des progrès, pensa Lucius. Vu de quoi ils sont partis, ils ne pouvaient que faire des progrès. »  
- Et comment les choses se passent-elles chez les sorciers ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- En matière de soin dentaire, je veux dire.  
- Oh, je ne sais pas exactement. N'ayant jamais eu de soucis à ce niveau je ne suis pas très au fait. Mais il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'interventions manuelles.  
« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'interventions manuelles, ragea Richard in-peto. Il commence à me courir avec sa supériorité à deux balles. En quoi c'est mal les interventions manuelles ? »

Un gloussement de Carol tira les hommes de pensées qui risquaient de les mener à échanger des insultes autrement qu'en esprit. Ils découvrirent alors une Narcissa qui semblait très fière d'elle faisant face à un Draco rouge de confusion et à une Carol et une Hermione à moitié mortes de rire.  
- On peut participer ? demanda Richard à sa moitié.  
Celle-ci réussit à contenir son rire encore un peu, le temps d'expliquer la cause de cette hilarité.  
- Oh ! Narcissa se livrait à ce que je pense être une brillante imitation de Draco à 12 ans. Pas étonnant qu'il a fini par l'épouser notre Hermione.  
Les deux pères de famille eurent l'air interdit.  
- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous exposer l'origine de telles conclusions, mon aimée ? Demanda Lucius.  
- Souviens-toi mon amour, il a passé l'été à nous parler d'elle. « Et Granger a dit ceci. Et Granger a dit cela ».  
Pour toute réponse le sorcier laissa échapper un grognement peu amène. Il faut dire que cet été là son fils avait été particulièrement pénible alors qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que d'écouter ses mésaventures scolaires.  
- Quand je pense que tu as passé l'année suivante à me chercher querelle, dit Hermione en adressant un sourire taquin à son époux.  
- Tu n'étais pas en reste, ma chérie, intervint Richard. Je me rappelle encore des 'Draco Malfoy pense que… Draco Malfoy dit que… ».  
- Papa ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire cela !  
- Disons que c'est par solidarité masculine.  
- Merci Richard, dit Draco en riant, surpris de la collaboration de son beau-père.  
Celui-ci allait ajouter autre chose, mais sa fille le devança.  
- Je ne parlais pas que de lui, moi. Je t'ai raconté tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'année ; il est normal que son nom soit venu dans la conversation.  
- Non ma puce, la contredit son père. Les noms de Harry ou de Ron sont venus dans la conversation. Celui de Draco était omniprésent.  
Très content de cette découverte, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de glisser :  
- Quand on pense que vous avez failli ne pas le reconnaître quand Mia et moi avons été diner chez vous… C'est peut-être le grand âge qui commence à se faire sentir.  
- Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras mon âge, mon petit.

La dernière bouchée de bûche avalée, toute la famille choisit de prendre le digestif dabs le petit salon, près de la cheminée. Il est fort probable que la proximité du sapin de Noël au pied chargé de cadeau fut d'un certain poids dans la prise de cette décision collégiale.  
Si tous semblaient assez pressés d'entendre sonner les douze coups de minuit, Hermione, elle piaffait d'impatience. Bien sur, son cher et tendre ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner à ce sujet.  
- Et ben… alors on porte des fourreaux à rendre fou un aveugle et on n'est pas fichue d'attendre tranquillement minuit pour avoir ses cadeaux, hein ?  
La jeune femme lui tira la langue.  
- Ouh, la vilaine ! Continue comme ça et je te les donnerai demain matin tes cadeaux.  
- Ce sont lesquels mes cadeaux ? Tu m'en as fait combien ?  
- N'insiste pas, je ne te dirai rien.  
Elle voulut le soudoyer d'un baiser, mais Draco raidit le dos, profitant de leur différence de taille pour se rendre inaccessible. En levant les yeux vers la pendule, il se rendit compte que le reste de l'assistance était positivement atterrée par de tels enfantillages.  
- Allons, plus que trois minutes. Tu ne veux pas chanter une chanson pour patienter ?  
- Non, je boude.  
- Comme tu voudras. Moi, je chante. « On l'appelait Nez-Rouge. A comme il était mignon ! Le p'tit renne au nez rouge, rouge comme un lumignon. Son p'tit nez faisait rire ; chacun s'en moquait beaucoup. On allait jusqu'à dire qu'il aimait boire un p'tit coup ! »  
Narcissa sourit en entendant son fils reprendre cette comptine qu'elle lui avait apprise quand il était tout petit. Elle joignit sa voix à la sienne, rapidement rejointe par Carol.  
« Une fée qui l'entendit pleurer dans le noir pour le consoler lui dit : viens au paradis ce soir. Comme un ange, Nez-Rouge, tu conduira dans le ciel, avec ton p'tit nez rouge, le traîneau du Père Noël.»  
C'était une joyeuse chorale. Elle chantait un peu faux, surtout après que Richard l'eut intégrée, mais c'était sympathique. En revanche, ce qui estomaqua Hermione et qu'elle ne devait jamais oublier, fut la vision de Lucius chantant avec les autres « On l'appelait Nez-Rouge. A comme il était mignon ! Maintenant qu'il entraîne son char à travers les cieux c'est lui le roi des rennes et son nez fait des envieux ! »  
A peine le dernier couplet terminé, l'horloge se mit à sonner.  
Avec un petit cri, Hermione se précipita vers le sapin et s'agenouilla à son pied.  
- Tu es vraiment incorrigible, soupira Draco avant de lui tendre un énorme paquet oblong emballé d'un joli papier doré.  
La distribution des cadeaux dura près d'un quart d'heure et le déballage encore plus longtemps. Puis, après que chacun eut admiré en long en large et en travers ses nouvelles acquisitions ils montèrent tous se coucher, soulagé d'avoir en définitive passé une bonne soirée.

A peine la porte de leur chambre refermée, Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras.  
- J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Encore ? Mais tu m'as déjà archi-gâtée. Tu vas me rendre capricieuse si tu continues.  
- Ce n'était que des babioles, Trésor.  
Il l'entraîna sur le lit ou ils s'assirent tous les deux.  
- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis un mois et…  
- Oui ? L'encouragea la jeune femme.  
- Tu avais raison. Au sujet de notre enfant. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir accepté l'idée d'en avoir plus d'un, mais je me range à ton idée, Mia. Nous le ferons normalement. Et fille ou garçon, je prendrai ce qui viendra.  
Hermione l'enlaça et le sera fort contre elle.  
- Ce que tu viens de dire à plus de valeur que le contenu de Fort Knox, Draco. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.  
Le sorcier eut un petit sourir qu'elle commençait à bien connaître.  
- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas le faire maintenant, mais tu n'as rien contre un peu d'entraînement, je suppose ?  
Elle n'avait rien contre.

-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-:- :- :-

2006 était mort, vive 2007. On peut dire que cette année avait été riche d'imprévus et de rebondissements. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour parvenir à les déstabiliser de nouveau après tout ça. Mais ne serait-ce qu'avec le mariage dans quinze jours - ce qui supposait de devoirs réunir famille et amis sans laisser deviner au clan Granger que certains dans l'assistance n'étaient pas tout à fait « normaux » - il leur faudrait être vigilant autant que possible. Sans compter ce fou furieux qui en voulait aux Malfoy. Enfin, ils n'allaient pas s'empêcher de vivre pour autant.

Draco et Blaise étaient confortablement installés dans un petit salon du rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Ils avaient passé une partie de la journée ensemble, profitant de ces moments entre hommes pour faire tout ce que leurs compagnes ne comprendraient pas qu'ils fassent – même si Blaise n'avait pas de compagne attitrée.  
Après s'être dépensée dans diverses activités plus ou moins physique, ils profitaient maintenant du début de soirée. Le dîner ne serait pas servi avent encore au moins trois bons quarts d'heure, et quels meilleurs endroits auraient-ils pu trouver pour observer le parc s'éveiller à la nuit que bien à l'abri près de la cheminée, protégés du vent par une bonne épaisseur de vitre et de rideaux, les mains réchauffées par une bonne tasse de thé ?  
- Hermione ne stresse pas trop à l'idée de votre mariage ? Demanda soudain Blaise après un moment de silence.  
Draco eut un ricanement.  
- Et pourquoi stresserait-elle, je te prie ? Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si ça allait changer notre vie. C'est surtout pour la galerie. Et puis nos mères en seraient mortes de désespoir si elles n'avaient pas pu jouer avec toutes ces fanfreluches.  
Le silence retomba, ponctué par l'éclatement des bûches dans la cheminée.  
- Et toi alors ? Tu te maries quand ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.  
Il savait parfaitement que Blaise fuyait toute menace d'engagement dès qu'elle se présentait : il passait d'une conquête à l'autre à un rythme plus que raisonnable, mais partait en courant s'il entendait parler de « passer à la vitesse supérieure ». Il faut dire que l'exemple de sa mère qui avait bâti une fortune par ses différents mariages ne lui donnait pas une confiance exagérée en la symbolique de cette noble institution. Au fond en comparant son meilleur ami et lui, il était peut-être le plus romantique des deux ; même si Draco avait toujours été le meilleur question fleurs et jolis discours.  
- Tu as pris la seule sorcière jolie et intelligente de cette planète ; je mourrai donc célibataire. Mais comme je serai le parrain de ton fils, pense un peu au capital qui entrera dans ta famille.  
- Note pour plus tard, penser à te tuer dès que tu auras établi ton testament en faveur de mon fils, répondit Draco en faisant semblant d'écrire sur un parchemin imaginaire.  
- Je le savais que tu ne me fréquentais que pour l'argent !  
- Je pensais que tu t'en étais déjà rendu compte, depuis le temps…  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Ils se connaissaient maintenant depuis tellement longtemps que les mots n'étaient pas toujours nécessaires entre eux. Blaise vit une ombre dans le regard acier de son ami et, au vu de la conversation précédente, en détermina bien vite l'origine.  
- Hermione n'a pas changé d'avis au sujet de votre enfant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Draco se trouble légèrement :  
- Et bien… disons pour faire court que ce sujet n'est plus un problème.  
- Elle a accepté ?!  
Le jeune noir n'en revenait pas. S'il y avait bien une sorcière sur Terre qu'il n'imaginait pas faire une quelconque concession sur cette question, c'était bien Hermione.  
- Non, répondit son ami avec un pauvre sourire. Elle croit que j'ai laissé tombé. Que j'ai décidé d'envoyer la malédiction aux orties.  
Sous le regard inquisiteur de Blaise, le jeune homme poursuivit.  
- Je lui ai dit que notre enfant serait conçu normalement. Et je lui ai donné toutes les raisons de me croire.  
- Alors tu vas exécuter le sortilège sur toi au lieu de sur elle, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien.  
- Exactement. A ceci près que pour les hommes il s'agit d'une potion et pas d'un sortilège. Il parait d'ailleurs qu'elle a un goût affreux.  
- Ca t'apprendra à faire des cachotteries. Tu vas la faire toi-même ?  
- Oui. Mais mon parrain m'aidera pour les passages difficiles. Il n'approuve pas, mais il m'aidera quand même.  
- Et pourquoi il n'approuve pas ? Tu fais ce que tu as à faire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pas d'ironie mal placée, je te prie.Si j'avais d'autres choix je ne le ferai pas. Mais là, c'est ça ou perdre Hermione. Et je ne veux pas.  
Blaise regarda son ami un long moment, la pièce à nouveau plongée dans le silence.  
- Tu feras tout pour la garder, hein ? Tu ne sais même pas si elle tient vraiment à toi.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.  
- Non, bien sûr. Mais que feras tu si elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre à son goût, dis-moi ? Tu la séquestreras ? La forcera à rester avec toi ?  
Draco lança un regard noir à son ami.  
- De toute façon, ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais qu'elle tient à moi. Et je peux toujours espérer qu'avec le temps elle m'aime, non ?  
Blaise secoua la tête, atterré par la bêtise dont faisait parfois preuve son camarade.  
- Vous vivez ensemble depuis presque six mois, Draco. Si elle était censée ressentir quelque chose pour toi ce serait fait. De toute façon tu dois bien t'en rendre compte, non ? Vu la mine détendue que tu as certains jours, je suis sûr qu'elle ne reste pas de bois dans tes bras, donc tu as une chance. Et tu vas tout gâcher avec tes histoires de potions ? Je te croyais plus malin que ça.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre Blaise. Il me faut ce bébé le plus vite possible. Après ce qui est arrivé chez Victor et l'attentat à Gringotts, je dois absolument avoir un héritier avant qu'il ne m'arrive vraiment quelque chose. Quelqu'un en veut à ma famille, et je pense qu'il serait dommageable de sous-estimer le danger.  
Blaise digéra l'information un petit temps, le regard suivant vaguement les arabesques du tapis. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte l'attaque dont avait été victime son ami. D'ailleurs ça commençait vraiment a devenir louche tout ça. Il était maintenant presque sûr que ce n'était probablement pas pour des raisons financières ou commerciales que Draco était visé, malgré ce qu'il prétendait. Il releva la tête et riva ses yeux à ceux de son ami, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il le soutiendrait, même s'il n'approuvait pas tous ses choix.  
- S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu prennes soin d'elle et de mon fils, dit Draco à mi-voix, presque en murmurant.  
- Tu peux compter sur moi, l'assura Blaise.  
Les regards se lâchèrent, l'essentiel avait été dit.  
- Mais ne couche pas avec ma femme, ou je te hanterai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.  
Blaise éclata de rire en réponse, heureux de constater que malgré tout Draco restait Draco.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Et voilà la fin du plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit (rédactions de classe comprises)._

_Mettons les choses au clair tout de suite, c'est probablement le dernier chapitre. De l'année, pas de la fic sinon je serai obligée de faire un chapitre encore plus gros et mon pov'pc en mourrait. Quoique..._

_Comme certaines d'entre vous l'ont peut-être reconnu, Nez-Rouge est une référence à __Qui est-tu de Mikishine. L'idée d'un Rogue obsédé par un comptine m'a bien fait rire, jusqu'à ce que je me procure la comptine en question. maintenant elle me poursuit aussi, alors je transmet la malédiction de la comptine : si vous l'écoutez, vous ne l'oublierez jamais. Vous voilà prévenu._

_Comme je suis sympa et que je sais que je ne vais pas commencer le prochain chapitre avant samedi, je fa is une petite bande annonce.(S'éclaircit la gorge et prend une grosse voix de bande annonce)_

_Dans le prochain épisode d'Une seconde d'Inattention :  
Le mariage, le retour du clan Granger, quand Harry ( et plein de gens) rencontre Sophie (et plein de gens), et peut-être d'autres trucs en rapport avec les machins déjà publiés.  
La malédiction ? Quelle malédiction ?_

_"On l'appellait Nez-Rouge ! A comme il était mignon ! Le p'tit renne au Nez-Rouge ! Rouge comme un lumignon..."_

_Tou Bi Continuède... _


	21. Chapter 21

**_Back from the grave..._ **

_Dans une cave noire et obscure cachée au pied d'un escalier sombre (mais si vous savez, la petite pièce au faond à droite - non, pas les toilettes!) une faible lueur sourd par l'interstice sous la porte. La, une petite silhouette voutée marmonne en tapant à toute vitesse sur un clavier. Il faut s'approcher bien prè pour comprendre quelques paroles dans ce flot de borborygmes. "je dois finir, je dois finir, ". _

_Bon, en gros ça c'était moi. _

_Je suis infiniment désolée pour le léger (hum, hum) retard de publication. Quand on y pense, deux mois ce n'est ps si long... naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! ne me taper pas. C'est que je viens d'intergrer le BTP, et il y a des habitudes qui se prennent vite._

_OK, excuse pourrie. _

_Plus sérieusement, pour la première fois j'ai lamentablement séché sur la rédaction. Du genre grosse sèche. Sahara, au moins. je me trouvais devant mon petit écran et la rien. Donc j'ai relu au moins quatorze fois la fic entière en me disant que ça me lancerait mais rien. Que dalle. peaux de nab. J'ai donc avancé par micro bout. une ou deux phrase par-ci, par là. Et cette semaine j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. J'ai répondu à plein de reviews que je postai cette semaine, donc j'était bien obligée de le faire. résultat : je viens de passer deux heures à taper comme une malade, mon clavier fume, mon écran clignote, mon chat miaule, et je mange des cookies. Euh... je crois que ça ne veux rien dire tout ça, mais bon, tant pis. Toujours est-il que je décline toute résponsabilité dans le retard de cette fic._

_C'est la faute des peronnages qui ont refusé de me raconter ce qui leur est arrivé. Comment ça elle n'est pas recevable cette excuse ? Euh... bon, ok. J'avais piscine ça marche ?_

_Bon, je vous laisse lire le chapitre, le temps que je trouve une excuse crédible._

_Bonne lecture_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Les petits elfes de maison avaient rassemblé au milieu du vestibule les dizaines de boîtes, cartons et sacs contenant le matériel nécessaire à l'organisation d'un mariage répondant aux critères de Narcissa. Celle-ci procédait à une ultime vérification avant que les créatures transbahutent le tout au château dès le lendemain matin. Une fois de plus, la vieille bâtisse allait abriter les épousailles d'un Malfoy – même si cette fois-ci la tradition n'allait pas être exactement respectée : Draco était déjà marié et l'assistance serait à moitié moldue.  
Lucius avait transplané la veille pour le Wiltshire, arguant qu'il devait raisonner les amures et tableaux afin qu'ils se comportent de la manière la plus moldue possible pendant une petite semaine. Mais Narcissa savait bien pourquoi il tenait tant à être seul : Il devrait pendant ces quelques heures expliquer à son père ce qui s'était passé et le convaincre de rester tranquille.  
La sorcière soupira ; son mari allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

Lucius déambulait le long de l'immense Chambre des Glaces du vieux château de ses ancêtres. Tant de souvenirs étaient liés à cet endroit. Et pas que des bons. D'accord, c'était ici qu'il s'était uni à Narcissa après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir l'épouser, mais c'est également ici qu'il passait ses vacances lorsque enfant son père voulait le soustraire à l'influence « pernicieuse » de sa mère.  
Curieusement, il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis des siècles. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été une figure marquante dans son existence. Seconde épouse de son père, elle avait vécu dans son ombre. C'était une petite femme effacée, qui aurait pu mourir d'une crise cardiaque à la vue d'une souris. Lucius l'avait toujours vue céder tout et n'importe quoi à son mari. Y compris son fils unique. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais eu pour le vieil homme plus d'importance que les bibelots qui encombraient son boudoir. Son unique devoir était de concevoir un héritier ; ceci fait, elle ne servait plus à rien. Etrange conception du rôle d'une épouse que celle d'Abraxas Malfoy. Conception qui l'avait toujours empêché de comprendre le lien entre son fils et Narcissa.  
Encore quelques pas, et le sorcier entra dans une petite pièce obscure. D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers les lourdes tentures qui masquaient les fenêtres et les tira, laissant entrer le soleil hivernal. Il se tourna et marcha vers un mur occupé par un unique tableau, ses pas claquant sur le parquet ciré. Il s'arrêta devant le cadre masqué d'une toile sombre et, levant une main un peu tremblante, le découvrit.  
Une jeune femme à la sombre beauté méditerranéenne occupait le cadre. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais descendaient sur son sein gauche en une lourde tresse piquée de perles. Son petit visage rond avait quelque chose d'enfantin, comme si elle n'était jamais vraiment passée à l'âge adulte. Ses lèvres, petit bouton de rose, étaient étirées en un sourire mystérieux et ses grands yeux en amandes étaient clos, voilant des rêves connus d'elle seule.  
- Bonjour, Mère, dit-il doucement à la femme endormie dans un profond fauteuil.  
Romana ouvrit les yeux, battit des paupières pour en chasser le sommeil et se redressant posa son doux regard d'onyx sur son fils.  
- Bonjour, mon ange. Il y a longtemps qui tu n'étais venu me voir ici.  
Ici. Elle voulait dire dans cette petite pièce où, étant la seule occupante picturale, elle était seule dépositaire des secrets qu'on voulait bien lui confier. Elle voulait dire à l'abri d'Abraxas. Au moins dans la mort, elle avait pu trouver un havre loin de lui.  
- Pardonnez ma négligence, Mère. Je n'ai pas toujours été le plus parfait des fils, je le sais bien.  
Le portait lui adressa un autre de ses doux sourires dont il semblait si prodigue.  
- Ne te mets pas martel en tête, mon ange. Tu as déjà payé ta dette en étant plus clément avec ton fils que ne l'a été ton père avec toi. Comment se porte Draco ? Son nom résonne dans les galeries du château presque aussi souvent que lors des grands procès de ton temps. Mais les autres portrais ne me parlent pas souvent et je ne sais s'il va bien ou mal.  
- Il est en aussi bonne santé que possible. Si son nom revient si souvent, c'est que nous avons frôlé le scandale une fois de plus.  
- Oui ? L'encouragea le portrait.  
- Il a… épousé une fille de moldue, répondit le sorcier, très vite comme on avale une potion amère.  
Il vit sa mère pâlir sensiblement sous la couche de fixateur qui recouvrait la toile.  
- Une sang de bourbe ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas eu de mariage au château depuis le tien, ce ne peut être vrai. Je refuse de le croire.  
- La cérémonie a eut lieu à Poudlard en juillet dernier. Et il confirmera ses vœux ici même dans quelques jours.  
Le regard que Romana braqua sur son fils n'avait plus rien d'affable ou de doux lorsqu'elle lui posa la question suivante.  
- As-tu l'intention de remplir ton devoir, Fils ?  
Lucius regarda sa mère avec surprise. Mais où était donc passée la petite chose fragile qu'elle avait toujours été ? Jamais il ne lui avait entendu ce ton incisif, inquisiteur. Et c'est quelque peu déstabilisé par l'idée que sa mère ait pu ne pas être celle qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il répondit en un souffle :  
- Non. Jamais je ne pourrai.  
Le portrait se détendit et reprit son expression douce et mélancolique.  
- Tu vaux mieux que ton père, Lucius. Et plus que je ne le croyais.  
C'est avec un sourire un peu triste que le sorcier remit en place le drap qui protégeait le portrait de sa mère et sortit de la chambre.

Il gardait une impression étrange de cette entrevue. Lucius n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec sa mère, celle-ci étant morte l'année de ses sept ans. Personne n'avait jamais su de quoi exactement. Selon Abraxas, elle avait succombé à un accès de mélancolie. Jolie façon de ne pas répondre à la question d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère l'a quitté. Plus de quarante ans plus tard, Lucius soupçonnait toujours son père d'être bien plus impliqué dans ce décès qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'avouer. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait fait disparaître une épouse incommodante. Lucius savait bien que lui-même ne devait la vie qu'à la folie de son père. En parlant de lui, il était temps d'entamer la partie la moins agréable de cette visite.

Il se rendit dans l'ancien bureau de son père. Une pièce de plus où il ne mettait jamais les pieds en général. En passant la porte il ressentit le frisson habituel qui le saisissait dès qu'il entrait sur le territoire de son père. Autant son propre bureau au manoir dégageait une impression de chaleur et de confort, autant celui de son père n'inspirait qu'austérité et rigueur. Deux notions chères à Abraxas. A peine eut-il fait deux pas dans la pièce que le portrait de son père qui trônait derrière le bureau l'apostropha.  
- Six mois, Lucius. Je pensais qu'il te faudrait moins de temps pour réaliser l'inanité de tes efforts.  
Surpris, le sorcier s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas envisagé que son père puisse être déjà au courant des aventures de Draco. Voilà qui risquait de compliquer un peu cet entretien. Quoique à bien y penser, pas vraiment. Expliquer à l'homme qui lui avait tout appris sur tout, ou presque, que le dernier descendant de la très grande et très noble famille Malfoy avait épousé l'une de ces moins que rien de sang de bourbe ne pouvait de toute façon pas être simple.  
Lucius pris discrètement une grande inspiration et se décida à affronter son père.  
- Bonjour, Père. Je vous présente mes respects.  
- Tes respects ! Fi, donc ! Si tu me respectais à moitié autant que tu ne veux me le faire accroire, cette vermine issue de tes reins serait déjà passée de vie à trépas et rayée des registres.  
- Plait-il ?  
- Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. J'ose espérer que tu viens m'annoncer que ce traître à son sang est mort et enterré. Nous le pleurerons comme il se doit, bien sur. Puis tu te remarieras. Ton prochain fils, si tu suis cette fois mes conseils au lieu de le confier à sa mère, sera attaché à nos valeurs.  
Lucius retint un soupir agacé et mâcha les mots qu'il allait dire. Avec son père, une phrase irréfléchie pouvait avoir des conséquences plus que fâcheuses. L'avantage d'être mort, disait-on est que l'on ne change plus. Dans le cas d'Abraxas Malfoy, il s'agissait plutôt là d'un atroce désavantage. Pour son entourage surtout.  
- Pour être franc, Père, je n'ai nulle intention d'occire mon fils, ni de remplacer sa mère.  
Abraxas leva bien haut ses sourcils à la courbe parfaite devant cette apparente rébellion filiale. D'un geste agacé, il repoussa l'une de ses longues mèches blanches derrière son épaule et se redressa dans le profond fauteuil de cuir qui prenait bien la moitié de la toile à lui tout seul.  
- Alors je suppose que la sang de bourbe est morte. N'est-ce pas, Lucius ?  
- Non.  
La colère envahie le visage du vieillard comme un raz-de-marée. Lucius vit distinctement la rougeur envahir les joues, puis les oreilles et enfin le front de son père. Il reconnut immédiatement le battement du petit muscle qui faisait l'angle de la mâchoire. Lorsqu'il était enfant et voyait son père dans cet état, il courait se cacher dans le boudoir de sa mère. Avant de comprendre qu'en demandant à la pauvre femme de le protéger, il la condamnait à subir la rage de son époux. Avec le temps il avait appris à faire front, ou plus exactement à subir. Surtout après que Romana fut morte un soir de colère paternelle. Mais ce temps était depuis longtemps révolu. Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il allait sciemment à l'encontre de l'avis d'Abraxas.  
- Je ne vous suivrais pas, Père. Notre famille marche résolument vers des temps nouveaux et il faut maintenant de laisser ces antiques coutumes derrière nous. Je ne tuerai pas mon fils, tout comme je ne tuerai pas ma femme pour la remplacer et je n'engendrerai pas d'autre héritier. Je suis venu aujourd'hui vous informer que Draco confirmera sous peu ses vœux matrimoniaux dans ce château qui m'a vu naître. Je suis certain qu'avoir votre bénédiction lui aurait plût, mais votre position étant immuable il s'en passera fort bien.  
- Comment oses-tu ? Me parler ainsi. A moi qui t'ai élevé et nourri. A moi à qui tu dois tout ! Jusqu'à ta propre existence. Par l'Ancien qu'ai-je fait pour que ma descendance se révèle si corrompue ? Pardonnez-moi, mes pères. J'ai failli à ma mission et n'ai su transmettre nos valeurs éternelles. Ne fussé-je déjà mort, je m'eut sacrifié en l'instant pour expier ma faute.  
- Cessez vos simagrées, Père.  
- Je t'interdis de me donner ce nom ! Je ne suis plus ton père, tout comme tu n'es plus mon fils. Jamais mon fils n'aurait adopté ses vues contre nature.  
- Je suis aujourd'hui votre fils plus que jamais. Après tout, mon frère lui aussi avait osé s'élever contre vos préceptes. Qui d'autre nous aurait transmis ce trait commun si ce n'est vous ?  
A ces mots, Abraxas qui semblait jusqu'à présent bouillir de colère devint d'un calme glacial. Il braque ses magnifiques yeux bleus que le temps n'avait pas corrompus sur son fils et :  
- Que sait-tu de ton frère ? Tu n'as pas de frère, Lucius. Tu es fils unique.  
- Comme c'est pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Et quel dommage que vous ne soyez plus de ce monde pour nous éliminer ma descendance et moi comme vous avez tué mon frère et « corrigé votre faute».  
Le vieillard lança à son fils un regard de pure haine.  
- J'aurai du te faire disparaître quand tu as refusé d'épouser Bellatrix. Tu voulus me faire croire qu'elle était mentalement instable mais je sais, moi, la vérité. Tu étais bêtement épris de sa sœur. Que n'as-tu été admis à Poufsoufle, toi qui reste si sentimental. Nous ne sommes pas sur cette terre pour satisfaire nos caprices, Lucius.  
- Je connais cette leçon par cœur, Père : « Nous ne sommes ici bas que pour perpétuer notre noble lignée et la préserver de la soue ». Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Je n'aime pas Hermione, mais sa vie étant garante du bonheur de mon fils je ne la tuerai pas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle se demanda fut pourquoi la courtepointe avait changé de couleur pendant la nuit, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas au manoir. Draco et elle avait rejoint Lucius la veille au soir après qu'ils eurent finit leurs propres préparatifs.  
Chose amusante Narcissa qui les accompagnait semblait surexcitée à l'idée de la cérémonie à venir malgré les tentatives de Draco pour la calmer en lui répétant que de toute façon, Hermione et lui était déjà mariés, que la moitié au moins de l'assemblée était au courant et qu'il ne comprenait pas la cause de toute cette agitation. Invariablement, elle lui répondait par un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, si bien que le jeune homme avait finit par laisser tomber.  
Un bras vint se glisser sur la taille de la future (re)mariée. Elle se tourna vers son propriétaire qui chose curieuse ne s'était pas levé à point d'heure pour aller crapahuter dans la pampa.  
- Bonjour Draco. Bien dormi ?  
- Huuumf.  
- A ce point ? Se moqua la jeune femme devant les tentatives infructueuses de son époux pour prononcer une parole articulée.  
- Ne commence pas à m'embêter alors que je ne suis même pas levé, s'il te plaît, marmonna-t-il entre deux bâillements.  
Puis il attira Hermione plus près de lui et se blotti de nouveau au creux du lit bien chaud. Elle profita un peu de ce contact avant de recommencer à charrier son blondinet.  
- Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé entretenir ce corps d'athlète, ce matin ? Je te préviens, si tu deviens gros et mou je ne t'épouse pas.  
Draco rouvrit un œil.  
- Je croyais que ça te ferai plaisir que je reste avec toi, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas je m'en vais.  
Il s'étira et repoussa les couvertures avant de les rabattre rapidement sur sa poitrine.  
- Plus tard, ajouta-t-il avec un frisson.  
Il avait juste oublié que le Château étant beaucoup moins utilisé que le Manoir, ses chambres étaient beaucoup plus humides, malgré les feux de bois allumé dans les cheminées depuis l'arrivée de son père. Trente heures ne suffisaient pas à effacer une grosse vingtaine d'année de désertion.  
Draco fit mine de s'étirer, fallacieux prétexte pour se serrer contre le corps chaud de sa compagne. Bien sur, celle-ci ne fut pas dupe une minute de ses simagrées, mais fit comme si.  
- Y a t-il un programme de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?  
- Malheureusement oui. Mais rien d'urgent donc on va sagement attendre que la chambre dégèle avant de se lever. De toute façon, il n'est que 6h30.  
- Hein ? Mais je ne me réveille jamais aussi tôt d'habitude !  
- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Draco avec un sourire étrange, personne ne dort jamais bien tard ici.  
Voyant que la jeune femme allait lui poser plus de questions, il se dépêcha de détourner son attention sur la cérémonie qui approchait et ses parents qu'il faudrait aller chercher dans la soirée. Ils avaient prévu de transplaner directement chez les Granger avant de rentrer au château par le même transport juste avant le dîner.  
Une heure au moins avait passé lorsque Draco décréta qu'il était grand temps de se lever.  
- Et on peut connaître ce programme super important de la journée ? Demanda Hermione en attrapant la robe de chambre posée sur le valet chauffant près de sa tête de lit.  
- Aujourd'hui je te présente à la très noble famille Malfoy.  
La jeune femme jeta à son époux un regard interdit.  
- Oh.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Hermione mourrait d'impatience de rencontrer les Ancêtres Malfoy au grand complet. Devoir passer des heures à fréquenter une bande de bigots collets-montés qui lui expliquerait en long en large et en travers à quel point son existence déshonorait les mille générations à venir était relativement éloigné de sa conception d'une journée idéale. A ce demander pourquoi elle avait accepté de se livrer à cette pantalonnade.  
Juste après le petit-déjeuner, sur les conseils de Draco, elle monta enfiler l'une des nouvelles robes que Narcissa lui avait fait faire. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle attendait fébrilement que Draco ouvre la porte menant à la galerie où trônait les portraits de dizaines de générations de Malfoy.  
Après avoir vérifié qu'Hermione ne mourrait pas d'une crise cardiaque dans les dix minutes, Draco lui prit la main et la pressa gentiment. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais comment une personne aussi nerveuse avait réussi avec brios tous ses examens, mais bon… Un dernier sourire d'encouragement et il ouvrit enfin la porte.

Devant eux s'étendait un couloir dont l'extrémité semblait se perdre à l'autre bout du monde. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il s'étirait sur des miles et des miles. De toute évidence il était beaucoup plus long que le château lui-même. La jeune femme compris alors pourquoi son mari avait prévu une journée entière pour ces présentations.Le jeune couple fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant le premier tableau. Il représentait un homme d'âge moyen, très brun vêtu d'une sorte de toge blanche, liserée de motifs géométriques bleus. Il salua Draco dans une langue qu'Hermione ne comprit pas et celui-ci lui répondit de même. Puis les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et continuèrent en anglais.  
- Douce Hermione, permets-moi de te présenter le premier de ma lignée, Polybos.  
- C'est un plaisir d'accueillir dans ma maison une dame d'une si parfaite beauté. Puisse Héra te prêter vie et force. Quand tes reins seront lourds de notre éternité, qu'Elle te soutienne jusqu'à la délivrance.  
La jeune sorcière s'inclina et remercia Polybos de son accueil. Mais dans son fort intérieur, elle ne manqua pas de noter que l'Ancien était fidèle à la réputation des grecs de l'antiquité : misogyne et macho au possible. Pour lui elle n'était rien de plus que le réceptacle destiné à porter la génération suivante. Une chambre d'incubation en somme. Charmant. Elle décida de ne pas trop s'attarder sur la psychologie d'un homme mort depuis plus de deux mille ans et se retourna avec son époux vers le tableau faisant face à Polybos. Il s'agissait cette fois d'une minuscule petite femme. Elle n'avait pas dû mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante de son vivant, mais malgré sa petite taille elle était d'une beauté parfaite : de grands yeux noirs, une opulente chevelure couleur châtaigne, une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuse, tout se combinait pour créer le plus beau visage qu'Hermione eut jamais vu. Même Narcissa passait pour à peine jolie face à une telle concurrence.  
- Et voici Eurykléia, l'épouse de Polybos. Déclara fièrement Draco. Si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'impression que son aïeule faisait sur sa femme, elle est morte à plus de soixante ans et ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ça sur la fin.  
- Je vois mon très cher petit que toi en revanche ne change pas en vieillissant : tu es toujours aussi goujat, répondit Eurykléia avec un petit rire. Aurais-tu préféré que je présente pour l'éternité mon visage fané à mon Maître ?  
- Son Maître ? S'étonna Hermione ?  
Le jeune sorcier eut l'air étonné de sa surprise.  
- Ne sais-tu donc pas que dans la Grèce antique les femmes valaient à peine plus que des objets ? Eurykléia avait un statut spécial par sa beauté, mais elle était une exception.  
- Bienvenue à toi Hermione, je ne peux que te renouveler les souhaits de mon Polybos.  
- Merci, madame.  
Le jeune couple avança un peu et s'arrêta à nouveau.  
- Voici Pénélopéia, la fille de Polybos et Eurykléia, et en face d'elle son époux Médon.  
Nouvelles salutations et souhaits de bonnes choses, nouveau remerciements. Draco avança ensuite jusqu'au couple suivant.  
- Eumaios, fils de Médon, voici ma promise.  
- Je te renouvelle les souhaits de mes pères, douce Hermione.  
Eumaios sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelques choses mais s'interrompit. Voyant que la jeune sorcière attendait poliment de savoir s'il avait terminé ou non de parler, il se mit à rire.  
- Tu as l'œil attentif, douce Hermione, mais je ne veux te retenir pour l'instant. Tu as plus de 23 siècles à rencontrer, nous bavarderons une autre fois.  
Hermione sentit Draco lui serrer un peu plus la main tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
- Méfies-toi d'Eumaios. Il adore les jolies femmes et ne se prive pas de conter fleurette. Si tu cèdes à son invitation, il te faudra au moins une journée entière pour te débarrasser de lui.  
Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de rire tandis qu'il avançait encore un peu dans l'interminable couloir.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour quitter la Grèce antique puis une autre demi-heure pour se débarrasser de la Rome antique, après un petit crochet d'une dizaine de minute par l'Egypte, l'un des ancêtres ayant préféré s'installer à Alexandrie plutôt qu'à Rome. Vers midi ils abordèrent le haut Moyen-Âge par l'Est. Sextus Furius Magnus avait fuit l'Empire romain en pleine décadence et gagné la Germanie où il avait pu en toute quiétude continuer à adorer les Dieux de ses pères au lieu de se convertir à cette nouvelle religion étrange, le christianisme.

La lignée ininterrompue des Malfoy - même s'ils ne portaient pas encore ce nom – se résumait à une longue succession de visages plus ou moins beaux aux atours changeant selon les lieux et les époques. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour rester courtoise avec tous, même si passée la première heure elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Mais en passant devant un autre portrait, elle sursauta.  
- Voici Gorblek. Il a épousé Bùrja, fille unique d'Ulrich.  
La jeune sorcière tenta de reprendre contenance avant de prendre la parole.  
- Euh… Draco. Je me trompe peut-être – bien que ce soit fort improbable – mais il me semble que tu me montre là… le portrait d'un gobelin.  
Son mari n'eut pas le temps de répondre, coupé qu'il fut dans son élan par Gorblek.  
- Vous faites preuve, mon enfant, d'un esprit de déduction absolument étourdissant. Puis-je savoir sur quels faits vous assoyez une telle conclusion ?  
- Et bien… sur le fait que vous êtes… un gobelin.  
L'air plutôt perturbé d'Hermione n'échappa pas à Draco qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Voyant qu'il se moquait d'elle, la jeune femme éclata :  
- Quand je pense que tu passe ton temps à te vanter de ton sang pur alors que tu as un ancêtre gobelin !  
- Que voilà une vilaine réaction pour une personne se vantant de ne pas avoir de préjugés !  
- Je n'ai pas de préjugé. Je remarque simplement que tu es un menteur de première et que tu n'as pas le sang aussi pur que tu veux le faire croire.  
- Je t'ai toujours dis que je n'avais pas de moldus dans mon ascendance, Trésor. Il ne me semble pas avoir émis une quelconque remarque sur les autres… possibilités.  
Hermione fut estomaquée par autant d'aplomb.  
- Tu fais preuve d'une mauvaise foi incroyable, Draco.  
- Je fais de mon mieux. Maintenant, si tu es remise, nous pourrions reprendre cette visite ?  
- Hum.  
Elle allait reprendre leur longue traversée du couloir mais s'interrompit avant d'avoir atteint le tableau suivant.  
- Mais pourquoi un gobelin ?  
- Deux raisons, répondit Draco en la prenant par la main pour la faire avancer. Ma famille était fauchée et lui pas ; ma famille était noble et lui pas. Il a donc épousé une sorcière qui lui apportait un statut social élevé en échange du renflouage des caisses familiales. Caisses qui ne se sont plus jamais retrouvées à sec depuis. En plus de ses sous, il a aussi transmis une grande aptitude magique et un don inné pour la finance – soigneusement entretenu par des cours de comptabilité dès le plus jeune âge.  
- Et un physique pour le moins particulier, souffla la jeune femme.  
Le jeune couple se trouvait devant le premier des surgeons gobelinoïdes et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas du passer inaperçu dans une foule. Si les Malfoy – qui ne portaient d'ailleurs toujours pas encore nom – étaient jusque là dans une moyenne honorable quant à la beauté plastique, leurs descendants étaient d'une laideur à peine avouable. Hermione eut une pensée pour les pauvres épouses de ses créatures qui avaient sans doute été forcée par leurs parents à ce mariage en échange d'un rang.  
Il avait fallu cinq générations à la famille pour retrouver un aspect à peu près normal, ou pour le moins totalement humain. D'un seul coup elle avait perdu la plupart des traits propres aux gobelins, comme les oreilles un peu trop pointues ou les dents cruelles. Et la cause de ce changement se tenait devant Hermione.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle créature, même si cette espèce n'habitait pas en Angleterre. Lorsqu'elle en avait vu de loin, elle avait deviné leur infinie beauté et leur pouvoir de séduction sans le percevoir tout à fait. Puis elle avait en de nombreuse reprise côtoyé des hybrides de cette race en les personnes de Fleur et Gabrielle. Mais rien ne l'avait préparée à la créature qui se pavanait dans un cadre en face d'elle.  
- Voici Millanka, déclara Draco avec un doux sourire. La plus belle vélane qui a jamais foulé cette terre. Du moins c'est ce que dit la légende.  
- Elle est…  
- Epoustouflante, termina le tableau.  
- Imbue d'elle-même, capricieuse, égoïste et totalement amorale, termina son descendant.  
Millanka eut un petit haussement d'épaule, comme si ses accusations ne la concernaient pas. A vrai dire elle avait même l'air totalement indifférent à Hermione : elle s'était contenté de lui jeter un petit coup d'œil et réservait maintenant son attention à Draco.  
- Compte-tu vraiment l'épouser, mon Draco ? Elle n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler ton égale.  
Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi son époux paraissait si mal à l'aise devant la vélane. Il évitait son regard et répondait de manière très sèche aux questions qu'elle lui posait. Il fallut une bonne minute à la jeune femme pour se rendre compte que la créature faisait de son mieux pour le séduire. Se souvenant de la réaction de Ron et Harry devant les mascottes bulgares en 1994, elle ne tergiversa pas et interrompant la scène poussa son mari jusqu'au tableau suivant.  
- Mais je rêve ! C'est quoi cette créature ?  
- Je te l'ai dis : une vélane.  
- Merci j'avais remarqué. Je voulais dire « Comment ose-t-elle user de son pouvoir sur toi ? » ne sait-elle donc pas que tu es son descendant ?  
Draco eut un petit rire désabusé.  
- « Dix siècles nous séparent, Trésor. Pour elle je ne suis qu'un homme particulièrement bien fait qui a l'audace de ne pas tomber sous son charme au premier coup d'œil. » Puis voyant l'expression dubitative de sa femme il ajouta « Mais pour moi elle est une ancêtre, au même titre que ma grand-mère. Même si ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir énormément de mal à échapper seul à son emprise. »  
- Mouais. C'est une sale perverse et puis c'est tout.

Il leur fallut un quart d'heure et un demi siècle supplémentaires pour voir apparaître le premier Malfoy à proprement parler. Il s'agissait d'un saxon qui avait épousé la fille d'un normand. Lors de la conquête de la Grande-Bretagne par les troupes de Guillaume, il avait préféré se battre contre les siens dès qu'il avait sentit le vent tourner ; ce qui lui avait valut les honneurs du nouveau chef du pays. Mais sa réputation de traître ne l'avait jamais quitté, d'où le patronyme qu'il avait légué à ses descendants.  
Ce n'est que vers la fin du XIIème siècle que la famille s'était établie dans le comté de Wilt, qu'elle occupait toujours. Ses membres, pour autant qu'Hermione put en juger, avaient toujours occupé des places importantes et prestigieuses, mais jamais ostentatoires. Il semblait aussi que l'appartenance au conseil administratif de Poudlard fut une autre tradition : Dès la disparition du conseil original formé par les fondateurs, il y avait toujours eut un Malfoy parmi les dirigeants de l'école, comme ne manquaient pas de le préciser les petites plaques de cuivre fixées sous les tableaux.  
Alors qu'ils passaient devant les cinq générations du XVIème siécle, Hermione se fit la curieuse réflexion que non, la blondeur des Malfoy n'était pas aussi ancestrale que leur fortune et leur nom. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que ces trois éléments, clé de voûte de l'identité malfoyienne, étaient indissociables. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire part de ses réflexions à son cher et tendre qui lui répondit par l'un de ses horripilants sourires en coin.  
- Attends encore un siècle.  
Effectivement un siècle plus tard – du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla car elle commençait à trouver vraiment pénible cette succession sans fin de visage de moins en moins sympathique – elle put constater que les Malfoy étaient devenus blonds. Tous. Platine. Et la responsable de cette blondeur congénitale se tenait fièrement devant elle, parfaitement droite dans son cadre.  
- Et voici, Ludmilla.  
- Encore une vélane ?  
- Je vous assure que c'est le seul trait que je partage avec Millanka.  
- Comment savez-vous que je faisais référence à elle ? Demanda Hermione, étonnée par la sagacité de son interlocutrice.  
- Aisée est cette énigme : elle est la seule vélane au monde à pouvoir provoquer un tel dégoût de notre espèce en moins de cinq minutes. Il est plaisant de voir un peu de diversité par ici. Bienvenue à toi, Fille de moldus.  
La jeune femme fut quelque peu désarçonnée par le franc parler de Ludmilla. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part d'une femme – façon de parler – qui avait probablement fréquenté la Grande Elisabeth. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'à cette époque, la gente féminine était plus admise à l'atelier broderie qu'au salon où se faisaient les discussions intéressantes. Quoique la beauté de la vélane avait du lui valoir quelques dérogations.  
- Non pas, ma chère enfant. Peut-être devriez-vous faire preuve de moins de suspicion quant au motivations d'autres temps.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- C'est bien ce que vous pensiez à l'instant : qu'à mon époque les femmes n'avaient nulle voix au chapitre ?  
- J'ai oublié de te prévenir, Trésor, Ludmilla est aussi la plus grande légilimens connue à ce jour. Quoi qu'ait pu en penser certain sorcier que je ne nommerai pas. Ferme bien ton esprit si tu ne veux pas qu'elle y accède, mais même moi j'ai du mal à l'empêcher totalement de lire en moi. Et pourtant je tiens d'elle.  
- Ne serait-il pas plus simple que Ludmilla ne lise pas à tout bout de champ dans tout le monde.  
- Ce serait assurément plus simple, mon enfant, mais beaucoup moins instructif. Je pense que vous êtes une intéressante recrue dans cette famille, mais prenez garde à votre manie de tout vouloir catégoriser. La vie est un peu trop compliquée pour pouvoir se diviser en petites boîtes. Maintenant vous devriez continuer votre trajet, si vous voulez pouvoir aller chercher les parents d'Hermione à temps.  
Avec un dernier sourire complice à son ancêtre, Draco poussa une Hermione pour le moins décontenancée vers le tableau suivant.

Autant les premiers se contrefichaient apparemment de ses origines, autant l'hostilité anti-moldue se faisait plus présente au fur et à mesure que le jeune couple avançait dans le temps. Et comme pour bien marquer la chose, la période « blonde » de la famille était marquée par une intolérance presque trop forte pour être vraie.  
Hermione était présentée à toute vitesse à des gens qui de toute évidence n'avaient pas envie de la voir, par un Draco qui écourtait les choses autant que possible. La période la plus pénible fut la fin du XVIIIème siècle, quand un certain Joshua lui reprocha en plus d'être française. Celui-là avait du être traumatisé par l'afflux de réfugiés français lors de la Terreur. En faisant la part des choses, les Malfoy nouveaux étaient extrêmement gentils et accueillants. C'est pour dire.

Sur les coups de quinze heures, enfin, la visite s'acheva. De manière plutôt abrupte en fait, par la présentation à l'arrière-grand-père de Draco qui bien sûr ne manqua pas de se désoler tant qu'il le put du choix de son arrière-petit-fils. Chose curieuse, Hermione devait quand même être à son goût puisqu'il proposa à Draco de la garder comme maîtresse même s'il se devait absolument de concevoir une descendance avec une femme d'un meilleur sang.

Bien qu'elle fut infiniment soulagée d'en avoir fini avec cette liste sans fin de visages et de noms, la jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelques personnes manquaient à l'appel.  
- Dis-moi, pourquoi Eidan n'est-il pas ici ? Je pensais le voir en même temps que les autres.  
- Nous sommes passé devant son tableaux mais il n'y était pas. Tu n'as pas vu ? Il n'y est pas souvent d'ailleurs. A ce demander où il passe son temps.  
- Il n'y avait pas tes grand-parents non plus.  
Le visage de Draco se ferma, comme si sa moitié venait précisément d'aborder un sujet qu'il aurait bien aimé éviter.  
- Et bien pour faire simple, disons que je ne pense pas que rencontrer mon grand-père soit une excellente chose. Il doit encore être énervé de sa discussion avec mon père et je ne voudrai pas qu'il te fasse du mal.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me dire de plus que tes ancêtres ne m'aient déjà reproché. Et ta grand-mère ?  
- Elle se cache dans une autre pièce à l'étage supérieur. Je crois qu'elle a toujours un peu peur de croiser son mari alors elle ne bouge jamais.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils de perplexité.  
- Il était vraiment si horrible ?  
- Tu n'as pas idée. Maintenant si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aimerai bien qu'on aille chercher tes parents avant demain, donc si tu voulais bien avancer, on pourrait peut-être aller se préparer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pour la première fois de leur vie, Richard et Carol avaient transplané, et pour être honnête ils n'étaient pas pressés de renouveler l'expérience.  
Le moldu se dégagea des bras de Draco qui le tenait par les épaules et se pencha en avant, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
- Ca va aller Richard ? Le mal de transports peut-être ? Je vous en prie, si vous voulez vomir éloignez-vous de mes chaussures, ça me ferait plaisir.  
Il lança à son gendre un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue qui aurait sans doute été plus efficace s'il n'arborait pas ce joli teint verdâtre.  
De son coté, Carol n'allait pas bien mieux, mais elle avait au moins les bras compatissants de sa fille pour la soutenir. Comme quoi la vie est injuste.  
Après avoir laissé à ses aînés le temps de se reprendre, Draco mena la petite troupe le long du chemin qui menait à l'entrée du château. Il aurait pu transplané plus près de la bâtisse bien sûr, mais il tenait à ce que ses beaux-parents garde une image inoubliable du château. Et il n'était jamais aussi impressionnant qu'à la tombée de la nuit, surplombé par les lourds nuages chargés de pluie. Cela lui donnait un côté indestructible, symbole de la survivance de sa famille.  
-Bienvenue au Malfoy Castle, dit-il d'un ton quelque peu emphatique regardant avec satisfaction l'air abasourdi des moldus.  
- Oui enfin, c'est juste une très grosse maison, marmonna Hermione cassant impitoyablement ses effets.  
Draco aurait pu lui lancer un regard d'avertissement, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de franchir le pont-levis, sa petite famille à sa suite.

Dans le vestibule, Narcissa les attendait, telle une antique douairière. Tandis qu'Hermione entraînait son époux dans un coin, probablement pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son numéro de fanfaronnade, lady Malfoy senior salua Carol avec une chaleur non feinte, Richard avec un peu plus de retenue, puis les conduisit dans l'unique aile occupée.  
Mme Granger s'étonna d'ailleurs du manque de population des lieux.  
- Dîtes moi, ma chère, êtes-vous certaines que le manoir aurait été trop petit ? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes que six ce soir et…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carol. Avant demain soir l'aile ouest sera emplie de sorciers braillant et vous m'accorderez qu'avoir prévu une aile rien que pour nous est le minimum vital. Et dans deux jours, quand votre famille sera arrivée et l'aile est pleine de moldus, vous fuirez dans votre chambre pour avoir un peu de calme.  
Richard, qui jusque là écoutait la conversation sans y participer ne put s'empêcher de relever un détail qui le chiffonnait.  
- Il y a bien quatre ailes dans ce château, non ? Qu'y a-t-il au nord ?  
- Les quartiers des domestiques. Nous avons fait appel à de nombreux sorciers familiers du monde moldu et désireux de trouver à s'employer pour assurer le service. Il était hors de question de laisser nos braves elfes déambuler parmi les invités. C'est que nous devons respecter la loi comme tout un chacun voyez-vous.  
- La loi ? Releva Richard.  
- Et bien mon brave, celle relative au secret du monde magique, voyons ! Hermione ne vous en a-t-elle donc jamais parlé ?  
- Et bien, sans doute. Probablement la fois où elle nous a lu les codes civil et pénal sorciers mais excusez-moi si je n'ai pas tout retenu.  
Narcissa crut un instant que le moldu se fichait d'elle, avant de se dire qu'il était en effet probable que sa bru s'était livrée à ce genre de présentation. Elle envisagea un instant de tout annuler de peur que ses petits-enfants ne naissent un livre entre les mains et un dictionnaire dans la tête, avant de se rappeler qu'il était de toute façon trop tard. Elle réafficha un sourire propre à une femme sur le point de marier son fils unique et continua de guider ses hôtes jusqu'à leurs quartiers.

Elle leur fit l'honneur de leur chambre, puis les laissa s'installer, non sans leur rappeler qu'ils dîneraient à 20h précises et qu'ils pouvaient appeler un elfe de maison s'ils désiraient quoi que ce soit, retrouver son chemin dans le château faisant partie des éléments « demandables ».  
- Et bien si Draco est moitié aussi collet monté que sa mère, elle ne va pas s'embêter notre petite Hermione, c'est moi qui t'le dis.  
- Richard, est-tu obligé de voir toujours les choses en noir ? Je trouve, moi, que Narcissa nous a fait très bon accueil et qu'elle a su rester simple malgré son rang.  
- Simple ?  
Le visage de Richard expliquait sans la moindre ambiguïté possible ce qu'il pensait de la prétendue simplicité de Lady Malfoy. Il se composa cependant très rapidement une attitude exagérément ouverte et souriante quand il vit l'expression de sa femme.  
- A ton avis, je mets quoi pour dîner ?

Richard n'avait que moyennement envie de passer un dîner en compagnie des Malfoy, mais il ne pouvait, sans risque de grave dispute conjugale, se dérober. Il enfila donc l'un des costumes que Carol avait glissé dans leurs bagages – « mais voyons, tu sais bien que dans ces milieux là on s'habille pour dîner » - et en soupirant pris le chemin de la salle à manger.  
A sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit que si Narcissa n'avait pas dérogé à la mode sorcière, Draco et – ô ! miracle – Lucius avait choisi de porter eut aussi de classiques costumes trois pièces. Pantalon, veste, gilet, chemise, cravate, sans aucun doute tout était d'inspiration pas sorcière du tout. Avec un sourire il nota que le maître des lieux portait même la cravate en soie que Carol et lui avait passé une heure à choisir lors de leurs emplettes de Noël. Bien sur, il ne put s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.  
- Ca fait tout drôle de vous voir habillé normalement, Lucius.  
- Normalement ? Releva le maître des lieux. Je me suis dit qu'il me faudrait bien un jour ou deux avant d'arriver à porter ses choses convenablement, alors autant m'y mettre tant que nous ne sommes qu'en petit comité.  
- En tout cas je suis ravi que votre cravate vous plaise. Je dois avouer que nous avons eu du mal à nous décider Carol et moi. Au début nous pensions vous prendre un livre et puis on s'est dit que c'était un peu dangereux… Enfin, je veux dire que vous pourriez ne pas l'aimer, se reprit précipitamment le moldu.  
Lucius lança un regard perplexe au père de sa bru, se demandant se que cachait se lapsus.  
- Que voulez-vous dire exactement par « dangereux » ?  
- Mais, euh...rien, voyons.  
- Voyez-vous cela.  
- Enfin, c'est juste que..euh… enfin nous savons que vous avez parfois des réactions excessives en présence de livres et que nous ne voulions pas…  
Lucius qui avait très bien compris ce que sous-entendait son alter ego ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.  
- Puis-je savoir en quoi ma réaction face à un livre pourrait être excessive ? Vous aviez peur que je vous le lance à la tête, peut-être ?  
- Précisément. C'est que voyez-vous, nous avons déjà eut un aperçu de votre habileté dans cette discipline particulière qu'est l'escrime libraire et je ne voulais pas en faire les frais.  
- Je ne vous permets pas, Richard, dit Lucius d'une voix polaire.  
C'est qu'il n'avait nulle envie de se voir rappeler l'un des épisodes les plus humiliant de sa vie. Bon, il est vrai qu'il poursuivait un objectif précis et que se battre dans une librairie avec Weasley n'était qu'une étape, mais que ce moldu le lui rappelle quinze ans plus tard, voilà qui était on ne peut plus inadmissible. D'autant plus que cet exercice de mémoire semblait amuser particulièrement son invité. Invité qui continuait à pérorer d'ailleurs.  
- C'est peut être une coutume sorcière, de se taper à coup de livre. Elle date de quand ?  
Lucius allait le renvoyer dans ses pénates, mais il fut pris de vitesse par un nouvel arrivant.  
- C'est avec un bonheur inégalé que je découvre d'où la jeune Mrs Malfoy tient son humour ravageur.  
Draco se leva et serra la main de son ancien professeur de potion avant de le conduire à table.  
- Et bien Severus, j'ai bien cru que tu réussirais à te soustraire à tes obligations une fois de plus, glissa Lucius.  
- A quelles obligations penses-tu au juste ? Il ne me sembla pas avoir jamais failli à mon devoir de parrain.  
Puis sans autre forme de procès, Rogue se tourna vers les Granger et se présenta à eux. S'ensuivit une discussion animée sur les mérites des élèves de Poudlard qui eut le don d'agacer prodigieusement le maître de potion. Lui qui espérait échapper à l'école au moins le temps du mariage, c'était raté. Il se désintéressa peu à peu de la conversation, mais son attention fut de nouveau totale lorsque Richard, pour clore le sujet de savoir qui de sa fille ou de Draco était meilleur élève, lança :  
- De toute façon, tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Mais je compte sur mes petits-enfants pour dépasser leurs parents. Pensez-vous qui vous serez toujours en poste d'ici une quinzaine d'année Professeur Rogue ?  
Dans l'esprit de Severus se forma peu à peu l'image d'un jeune garçon blond platine, les cheveux en bataille, totalement imbu de sa personne et près à sortir à la vitesse de l'éclair l'intégralité des manuels qu'on aurait eut l'imprudence de laisser traîner sur son chemin.  
Et c'est avec une mimique de désespoir que le plus grand fabricant de potion de sa génération imagina le vieux château remplit de la bruyante progéniture de son filleul.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Les premiers invités arrivèrent dès le matin du 13 janvier. D'abord Blaise et sa petite amie du moment Gladys, puis Pansy et Ron. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, juste avant que ne commence le défilé de célébrités, de partenaires financiers et de connaissances plus ou moins proches. Le sortilège anti-transplanage avait été supprimé sur la cour intérieure, ce qui évitait aux hôtes de devoir monter la longue allée qui menait à l'entrée du château et mettait en joie les domestiques qui s'évitaient ainsi de devoir monter cette même allée les bras chargés de bagages.

Ginny, maintenant enceinte de six mois, avait apporté avec elle la robe d'Hermione. Elle l'avait gardée avec elle jusqu'alors afin de pouvoir faire les dernières retouches nécessaires. A deux jour du mariage, elle était fin prête. C'est donc avec une fierté méritée qu'elle présenta à Carol et Narcissa le fruit de son travail. Et elle avait de quoi être fière.  
Au début Ginny avait pensé, sur les conseils de son mari, faire une robe de mariage traditionnelle moldue blanche avec plein de froufrous. Mais ce type de robe, et ce qu'elle représentait n'avait pas d'une part pas de signification dans le monde sorcier et d'autre part même la symbolique moldue ne serait pas représentée, Hermione n'étant plus une « pure jeune fille » depuis longtemps. Elle avait donc choisi de laisser libre court à son imagination. La robe qu'elle présentait maintenant avait l'avantage de correspondre parfaitement à la jeune épousée.  
Si le bustier en velours de la robe marquant une taille haute rappelait une robe moyenâgeuse, les drapés qui en partaient en tombaient jusqu'aux pieds faisait plutôt penser aux vêtements que portaient les femmes romaines au début de notre ère. Une pièce de tissu vaporeux partait des épaules et descendait jusqu'au sol, sorte de compromis entre une cape et une traîne. Le résultat final donnait une impression de légèreté, un peu comme une robe de faërie.  
Carol ne put cacher son admiration.  
- Je n'étais pas très sur en voyant les croquis, mais elle est absolument ravissante, Ginny. Unique en son genre, comme ma fille.  
- Merci, madame Granger. Est-elle aussi à votre convenance, Lady Malfoy ?  
Les quatre femmes s'étaient réfugiées dans la chambre privée d'Hermione pour être à l'abri d'éventuels regards inopportuns. Chez les sorciers aussi on considérait comme portant malchance que le promis vois la robe avant les noces. Narcissa s'était donc postée près de la porte communiquant avec la chambre de son fils juste au cas où. Elle jeta un regard rapide à la robe, plus préoccupée par les voix qu'elle entendait derrière la porte. Elle reconnut sans peine celle de son fils, mais il lui fallut un petit moment pour identifier son interlocuteur.  
- Tout est prêt ?  
- Je me marie dans deux jours, Blaise. Si tout n'était pas prêt je serais en panique totale.  
- Justement tu m'as l'air un peu nerveux.  
- Absolument pas. La plupart des invités sorciers sont arrivés et les moldus débarquent demain. Il faudra juste ne pas oublier de rappeler à tout le monde de ne pas faire de magie ostensiblement lundi et voilà.  
Après un moment de silence la conversation reprit.  
- C'est ton costume ? Pas mal. Je pensais que tu aurais mis une robe traditionnelle.  
- Un seul mot – non deux en fait : famille moldue.  
- Il ressemble un peu à celui que tu portais pour le bal en septembre.  
- Normal, il est fait sur le même modèle. Je l'aime bien cette coupe là, elle est élégante et confortable.  
- Méfies-toi, tu commence à apprécier des trucs moldus.  
Draco dû alors faire une drôle de tête car la seule réponse qu'elle entendit fut un éclat de rire de Blaise.  
- Tant que j'y pense, voici votre portoloin. Il s'activera mardi à 15h.  
- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?  
- Je sais que tu adore les surprises.  
Il y eut quelques bruits que Narcissa ne distingua pas, puis les deux hommes reprirent leur conversation.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis, je suppose ?  
- Ta gueule, Blaise. Je ne discuterai pas de ça ici… mais non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Et si tu évite d'en parler à tord et à travers il n'y a aucune raison que cela se sache.  
Narcissa se demanda que pouvait bien cacher son fils. La suite de la conversation ne lui apporta malheureusement aucune réponse. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne trempe pas dans quelque commerce louche.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Tu es sur que tu as pris la bonne route Mick ? Parce que ça fait au moins cinq miles qu'on n'a croisé personne.  
- Mais oui c'est la bonne route. Regarde sur le plan que nous a envoyé Mione, on ne s'est pas planté.  
Au moment où Arabella allait ouvrir la bouche, il aperçurent – enfin – la borne marquant la limite des terres du château des Malfoy, comme l'avait spécifié leur cousine.  
- On est bientôt arrivé, maman ? Demanda sa fille depuis le siège arrière.  
- Presque ma chérie. On vient de rentrer sur la propriété, donc on ne devrait pas tarder à voir le château.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait le mariage de sa tatie Mione dans un château, les yeux de Victoria se mirent à briller.  
- Dis Maman, c'est un vrai château ? Avec les Malichouquis et tout ?  
Son père installé près d'elle se mit à rire et la corrigea gentiment.  
- On dit des mâchicoulis, ma puce. Des mâ-chi-cou-lis.  
- Et à ton avis maman, elle sera comment la robe de tatie Mione ? Au moins aussi belle que celle de Sisi, hein Maman ?  
- Je ne sais pas ma chérie. J'aurai la surprise comme tout le monde. Répondit Arabella en coulant un sourire à son époux.  
Si la découverte du parfait petit couple que formait Draco et sa cousine l'avait mise en rage en septembre, elle lui avait au moins donner le peps nécessaire pour tenter de sauver ce qui restait de son couple à elle. Il faut dire que la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Hermione lorsqu'elle lui avait confirmé que Mathew et elle n'étaient pas loin du divorce y était pour beaucoup. Du coup elle avait pris son mari entre quatre yeux et avait mis à plat leurs divergences. Si cette technique fonctionnait avec les mauvais payeurs à la banque, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle échoue sur son époux, n'est-ce pas ?  
La jeune femme reporta son regard sur la route, peu confiante en les aptitudes cartographiques (et de pilotage) de son frère.  
- Etrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- La borne était bien à deux miles maintenant et on ne voit toujours pas le château.  
- Oui, mais je suis certain d'être sur la bonne route, alors ne m'ennuies pas.  
- Oh moi je disais ça comme ça. Pas la peine de te fâcher.  
- Je ne me fâche pas, je te réponds.  
Arabella leva les yeux au ciel, vaincue par la mauvaise foi de son frère. En parlant de mauvaise foi, on pouvait dire que le fiancé d'Hermione en tenait une bonne couche, lui aussi. Finalement il aurait bien sa place dans la famille.

Après une énième boucle de cette route de campagne qui semblait serpenter sans fin dans la forêt de plus en plus sombre alors que tombait la nuit, le château apparut enfin, surplombant les alentour du haut de sa colline.  
Victoria poussa un petit cri et se mit à serrer convulsivement l'épaule de son père.  
- Regarde, Papa ! Regarde !  
- Oui, je vois, ma chérie. Je vois.  
Aucun des occupants du véhicule n'aurait imaginé une vision comme celle qui se découvrait à eut alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'allée puis passaient sur le pont-levis. Ils suivirent l'allée balisée par de petits murets de pierre ornés de vasques fleuries et s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du corps d'habitation. Avec une synchronisation digne d'un ballet russe, quatre domestiques se précipitèrent pour leur ouvrir les portières de la voiture et s'inclinèrent tandis qu'ils sortaient du véhicule. Debout au sommet des quelques marches permettant d'accès aux immenses portes de bois sculptées, un cinquième homme portant la traditionnelle livre noire à queue de pie s'informa de leur nom avant de leur souhaiter la bienvenue et de leur permettre d'entrer enfin dans la bâtisse.  
Une fois les portes franchies, Mickaël ne put retenir le sifflement qui lui monta aux lèvres.  
- Et bé ! Il ne s'emmerde pas le Draco. C'est une maison ou un musée, ici ?  
- Plus exactement ce que vous appelleriez une « maison de campagne », répondit une voix au-dessus d'eux.  
Ils levèrent les yeux et découvrir ledit Draco qui leur souriait depuis le balcon supérieur. Il descendit rapidement l'un des grands escaliers de pierre qui s'élevaient de chaque coté de la salle et tendit la main à Mick qui tout en la serrant l'attira à lui pour lui mettre de grandes claques dans le dos.  
- Bienvenue dans cette humble demeure, dit le nouvel arrivant avec un air aussi humble que sa « maison ». Je pensais vous voir arriver plus tôt dans la journée. Un problème sur la route, peut-être ?  
Arabella lança un regard en coin à son frère qui se garda bien de répondre à cette question. Il était en effet possible que les deux ou trois fois où il avait du rebrousser chemin après s'être trompé de voie les aient légèrement retardés.  
- Vous êtes les derniers, continua Draco voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à ses précédentes questions.  
Puis se tournant vers Mathew :  
- Nous ne nous connaissons pas je crois. Je suppose que vous êtes l'époux d'Arabella, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet, Mr Malfoy. Je n'ai pu assister à la réunion cette année. Pour raisons professionnelles.  
« Et bien en voilà un qui ment très mal », pensa Draco en entendant cette excuse. Il se souvenait en effet très bien qu'Arabella était venue seule parce que son mariage était au bord de la faillite. Et la connaissant, il suspectait que Mathew n'était pas tant là pour assister à une cérémonie concernant la famille que pour aider son épouse à remonter au score face à Hermione. Avec un autre de ses fameux sourires malfoyens, Draco choisit de ne pas se mêler de cette compétition entre les deux cousines. Il ne releva donc pas l'erreur de Mathew quant à ses civilités et se contenta d'inviter la petite troupe à le suivre dans les couloirs du château.  
- Toute la famille – du moins la plupart de ceux que j'ai rencontrés en septembre – est réunie dans le salon d'hiver. Si vous le voulez bien, nous pouvons aller les saluer avant que je vous accompagne à vos chambres.  
Les moldus avaient commencé d'affluer dès le début de la matinée. Les réjouissances avaient débuté avec l'arrivée de William et Sophie, que Draco connaissait déjà, vers 9h du matin et s'étaient poursuivit toute la journée. Il ne serait pas tout à fait faux de penser que le jeune sorcier en avait plus que marre. S'il avait sans trop de problème géré la partie Granger de la famille, il lui avait été beaucoup plus difficile d'accueillir à bras ouvert la branche, famille de Carol. Non pas qu'ils fussent moins sympathiques, mais cette affluence de moldus inconnus avait mis tous les Malfoy mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que certaines jeunes personnes, avant d'apprendre que Draco était le promis de leur cousine/amie/voisine (biffer les mentions inutiles), lui avaient avec plus ou moins de détour fait comprendre qu'il était tout à fait à leur goût.  
C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il vit arriver les derniers invités. Non pas parce qu'il craignait qu'ils ne viennent pas, mais parce qu'ils étaient les derniers. Que parmi eux se trouvât Mickaël, avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien n'était qu'un plus bien entendu.  
- Alors Drake, pas trop effrayé avant le grand jour ? Lui demanda à ce moment Mick. Eh ! Draco, je te parle !  
- Hum ? Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Non, je ne suis pas nerveux. Pourquoi ? Je devrai ?  
- Et bien tu va te lier de manière définitive à Hermione-à-la-tignasse-rebelle. Ca en ferait hésiter plus d'un, ça.  
Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant d'ajouter :  
- Oh, tu sais, j'ai déjà vu sa chevelure au réveil, plus rien ne peut me faire peur.  
- Oui, vu comme ça. Tu as déjà eu droit à l'autre moitié de la famille ou ils ne sont pas invités ?  
- Si je t'ai invité toi, je peux inviter n'importe qui, Mick. Mais pour répondre à ta question, vous êtes les derniers et j'ai effectivement passé la journée à dire « oui, bonjour, je suis Draco, non je ne suis pas draguable, et vous ça va ? »  
Mickaël coula un regard en coin à son beau-cousin avant de répondre.  
- Remarque, je comprends que certains te trouvent à leur goût.  
Le sorcier eut un petit rire sec et avec un petit coup de tête lança :  
- Certains, hein ?  
Puis il ouvrit la porte du salon et commença à présenter les nouveaux arrivants à ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas encore.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Le salon d'apparat était plein à craquer. Au total, il y avait bien un petit millier de personnes venues assister à ce qui resterait dans les mémoires comme l'un des plus grands mariages du siècle. Evidemment, le fait que le siècle en question ne fut pas encore bien vieux aidait, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de participer à une cérémonie de cette ampleur.

Se souvenant de l'expérience du bal de l'Equinoxe, Hermione avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas se retrouver une fois de plus noyée sous les amis de sa belle-famille. Elle avait donc, en sus des quelques cent cinquante personnes qui composaient sa famille proche, invité toutes ses amies d'enfance et leurs familles. Coté Malfoy, on ne pouvait pas dire que la famille occupait toute la place. Mis à part les Tonks-Lupin, derniers représentants avec Narcissa de la très noble et très ancienne famille Black, il n'y avait pas de parentèle. La part belle avait donc été faite aux amis. Venaient ensuite les officiels et les associés qu'il eut put être dommageable de négliger. Et tout ce petit monde bruissait et caquetait en attendant l'arrivée des promis. Bien sur, ils seraient à l'heure. Avait-on déjà vu un mariage Malfoy commencer en retard ?

Enfin, les témoins firent leur entrée. Blaise et Harry avancèrent de concert dans l'immense travée centrale. Pour Harry surtout, qui détestait les mondanités, ce fut un supplice. De nombreux photo-reporters le bombardèrent de flashs ; Aucun n'aurait voulu manquer cette nouvelle preuve de l'amitié Malfoy-Potterienne. Les témoins prirent tout deux place de part et d'autre de l'autel derrière lequel attendait le maire (moldu) du village (moldu) voisin. Une petite demi-douzaine de minutes plus tard apparut le futur (re)marié, aussi calme et sur de lui que d'habitude. Seul quelques très proches amis notèrent la légère brillance de ses yeux et la façon un peu formelle dont il se tint une fois placé à son tout devant l'autel.

Pour se donner une contenance en attendant l'entrée d'Hermione, Draco observa le maire qui lui faisait face. C'était un vieil homme à la panse rebondie et au sourire affable. Le jeune homme savait cependant de première main que cette apparence débonnaire cachait une âme torve. Il n'y avait qu'a voir avec quelle rapidité il avait accepté le pot de vin que Lucius lui avait proposer pour accepter de célébrer ce mariage au milieu de nulle part, et surtout de fermer les yeux sur l'apparition subite d'un château en parfait état en lieu et place de la ruine qu'il voyait habituellement. Au début, les Malfoy avaient pensé lui modifier la mémoire, mais aucun d'entre eux ne maîtrisait suffisamment ces sortilèges - sans compter le fait qu'Hermione s'y serait probablement opposée au nom d'on ne sait quelle morale alambiquée – et ils auraient besoin du soutien de ce moldu en cas de conflit ultérieur sur la validité de la cérémonie. L'argent avait donc été la solution la plus simple.

Après ce qui sembla à Draco une très longue étérnité, les demoiselles d'honneur apparurent au bout de l'allée menant à l'autel. Il se surprit à avaler nerveusement sa salive et se morigéna intérieurement :  
- Du calme, mon gars. Ce n'est pas un vrai mariage rappelle, toi. Aucune raison d'être nerveux  
- Mais si, réplique son second ange d'épaule. C'est le seul auquel nous aurons droit en tout cas.  
- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même ?  
- Si je veux !  
- Bon, les gars, vous êtes bien gentils mais cassez-vous ! Intervint la conscience de Draco.  
Après une grande inspiration, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même. C'est qu'il avait un rang à défendre quand même ; il n'allait pas se mettre à larmoyer comme une femmelette. Il aperçut alors la silhouette de sa femme derrière les demoiselles.  
Et bien, on pouvait dire qu'elle s'était laché sur ce coup là, Ginny. Assurément la robe de sa femme était originale. Mais comment faisait-elle pour avoir l'air à la fois provocante et ingénue ? Le bustier conférait un joli volume à sa poitrine – non pas qu'elle en manquât d'ordinaire, mais elle n'avait pas exactement la même forme – et les drapés qui lui caressaient les pieds à chaque pas donnait une impression de sensualité auquel le jeune homme était particulièrement sensible. Ce n'est quand entendant le petit rire de Balise qu'il se rendit compte qu'il regardait approche Hermione avec un air parfaitement stupide. Une fois de plus il se gifla mentalement et reprit une attitude digne d'un Malfoy.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre en réprimant un petit frisson d'excitation. C'était stupide, bien sûr puisqu'elle n'allait pas faire un vrai mariage, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Nerveuse et excitée. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer et rejoignit son père en haut des escaliers de pierre menant au rez-de-chaussée.  
Richard avait revêtu un costume trois pièce blanc cassé à fine rayures blanches qui le faisait paraître plus mince qu'il ne l'était. Etrangement, c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione réalisa que son père avait été bel homme dans sa jeunesse. Elle avait pourtant déjà vu es photos de cette époque. Bizarre comme certain fait vous frappait parfois. Etait-ce le fait de devenir épouse elle-même qui lui faisait prendre conscience de certains faits ? Elle ne put s'empêche de se râler dessus :  
- Allons, ma vieille, tu es déjà épouse. Arrête de te conduire comme une écervelée !  
Mais en se plaçant dans le cortège qui la conduirait à l'autel, elle se sentit de nouveau particulièrement vulnérable. Il lui semblait que ses pieds pesaient trois tonnes chacun et dut produire un effort titanesque pour réussir à avancer.  
Sur les sièges près de l'allée, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une foule d'inconnus et faillit tourner talons et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Dire qu'elle connaissait à peine la moitié des invités à son propre mariage. N'était-ce pas plutôt une autre de ces stupides réceptions malfoyennes ?  
Après une autre baffe mentale, elle se força à respirer lentement. Allons, plus qu'une cinquantaine de mètres et elle serait arrivée.  
Par bonheur, plus elle approchait de l'autel, plus la foule contenait de visages connus, sinon amis. Elle aperçut Molly qui tenait un large mouchoir dans sa paume. A voir le brillant de ses joues, elle avait décidé de transformer la salle en piscine avant la fin de la journée. Quelques places plus loin elle vit ses grands-parents, tous les quatre gentiment alignés, lui souriant. Elle réussit, elle ne sut comment, à leur adresser un sourire. Deux rangs plus loins ce fut au tout de ses cousins de lui adresser des petits signes ravis.  
C'est à ce moment qu'elle ralisa être en train de vivre l'un de ses rêves de petite fille. Elle remontait une allée au bras de son père, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait, avançant vers l'homme avec lequel elle allait finir ses jours. Il n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais il était son époux. Celui qui serait le père de ses enfants – elle ne désespérait pas de trouver une solution à leur problème -, celui sur qui elle savait pouvoir compter malgré tout quand elle en aurait besoin. Son époux.  
Elle redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. C'est encore le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se plaça à ses cotés. Ensemble ils se tournèrent vers le maire. Ensemble. C'était le mot clé.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco avait momentanément abandonné son épouse et la piste de danse pour aller chercher un rafraîchissement. Une fois servi, il se retourna et observa Hermione valser aux bras de Blaise. La jeune femme l'aperçut et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de reporter toute son attention à son cavalier. C'est alors que Draco reçut une vigoureuse tape dans le dos.  
- Théo ! Mais ça va pas ? Rouspéta le jeune marié en secouant la main pour se débarrasser du vin qui avait coulé dessus.  
- Alors comment tu te sens ?  
Le blond regarda son ami, on ne peut plus perplexe.  
- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?  
- Je voulais savoir comment tu te sens. Ca te fais quoi d'être marié ? Parce que je me souviens que moi après ma cérémonie j'étais tout retourné.  
- Euh… Théo, tu sais bien que c'est pour la galerie tout ça. Ce n'est pas exactement un mariage d'amour non plus, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai être tout retourné.  
- Ouais, c'est ça.  
Après un instant il ajouta.  
- Je trouve que tu te compliques la vie inutilement, Draco. Mais à ta guise.  
Sur ce, il servit à son tour un verre de vin.  
- J'espère qu'après cette charmante cérémonie, j'aurai enfin la paix à la maison. Cho était folle de rage contre Hermione et toi.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
Théodore haussa les épaules.  
- Un truc de bonne femme à la con, sans doute. Je crois qu'elle voulait que son mariage reste dans les annales, mais les journaux n'ont retenu que le tien alors…  
- Je vois. Elle est toujours aussi attentive au qu'en dira-t-on.  
- Chacun ses défauts. Mais je suis ravi de pouvoir à nouveau te voir sans déclencher une diatribe sur la loyauté de mes amis.  
Draco éclata de rire, imaginant Théo aux prises avec sa femme qui devait bien faire la moitié de sa taille.  
- Voyons, Théo, quand la loyauté a-t-elle jamais été mon fort ? Me prend-tu pour un poufsoufle ?  
Ce fut au tour de Théo de rire de bon cœur.  
- Serpentard jusqu'à la mort ! Lança-t-il avant de vider son verre d'un trait.  
Draco lui renvoya le salut de leur maison et se fut d'un pas un peu moins assuré qu'il s'en fut rejoindre les cousins d'Hermione qui le hélait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

La réception se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Arabella comprenait enfin pourquoi sa cousine lui avait bien précisé de poser au moins deux jours de congés. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle aurait été incapable d'aller au bureau le lendemain. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, elle vit arriver deux hommes qui de toute évidence ne l'avaient pas vu, elle.  
- Le ministre vient de partir, dit le premier, il est étonnant qu'à son âge il ait pu danser autant.  
- Il faut dire que la marié donnerait envie de danser à n'importe quel homme un tant soit peu vaillant. Le jeune Malfoy a beaucoup de chance, comme d'habitude.  
- De la chance ? Voyons, Ezechiah, Draco Malfoy n'est pas du genre à attendre que la chance lui sourit. Il la provoque lui-même. Si Miss Granger a accepté de l'épouser, c'est qu'il a su lui apporter d'autres arguments que son joli visage.  
- Vous avez sons doute raison, Zachary. Mais quand même. Une moldue chez les Malfoy. Et accueillie avec le sourire en plus ! Je ne pensais pas vivre pour voir ça.  
Arabella se demanda ce que pouvait bien être une « moldue ». Peut-être un autre nom pour roturière. Le dénommé Ezechiah allait reprendre la parole mais son interlocuteur lui donna un petit coup de coude et désigant de la tête Arabella. Il lui sembla que les deux hommes rougissaient avant de la saluer de la tête et de rentre dans la bâtisse.  
Etrange. Elle rentra à son tour, se promettant de demander à sa cousine qui étaient ses drôles de bonhommes.

La jeune femme arriva juste à temps pour voir Draco être soulevé de terre par ses amis. Hermione subit le même sort, et c'est une compagnie bien bruyante et rigolarde qui remonta les escaliers du château jusqu'au appartement des jeunes mariés. Théo menait le cortège, prenant ainsi sa revanche sur le charivari de juillet. Après une dernière salve de grivoiseries et de blagues salaces, ils refermèrent la porte sur le jeune couple rougissant.  
Avec un petit rire, Draco se tourna vers son épouse.  
- Je suis navré que tu aies eut à subir ceci.  
- Si je ne m'abuse, c'est une sorte de tradition, non ? Tu avais fait la même chose pour Théo cet été.  
- En effet, mais j'espérais y échapper. Utopique de ma part, je dois l'avouer.  
Il prit Hermione dans ses bras avant de continuer :  
- Et bien puisque nous voici contraint de rester ici, puis-je me permette de prendre en main le reste de la soirée ?  
- C'est amusant, j'allais te proposer exactement la même chose.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient déjà quand le château s'endormi enfin. Les petits elfes de maison sortirent de la cuisine où ils étaient restés bien sagement cachés pendant la réception. Ils de dispersèrent dans la bâtisse et commencèrent à tout remettre en ordre. C'est que les maîtres n'apprécieraient pas du tout se réveiller dans un château sale et désordonné. Il ne leur fallut qu'un peu plus d'une heure pour terminé les pièces communes. Il ne manquaient plus maintenant que les chambres.  
Leur méthode était simple : ils rentraient silencieusement dans une pièce, nettoyait tout en quelques claquements de doigts et repartaient comme ils étaient venus. Il suffisait d'être doublement vigilant pour les pièces ou dormaient des moldus et de les rendormir si besoin. Tout se passa merveilleusement bien et à 10h nul n'aurait pu deviner que le château avait été le théâtre d'une grande fête quelques heures plus tôt.  
Dans une chambre au deuxième étage, une petite fille réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle s'était couchée beaucoup plus tôt que les adultes la veille et était déjà réveillée ce matin quand la petite créature était rentrée dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait très nettement vue. Une sorte de petit gnome avec un gros nez. Une créature enchantée à n'en pas douter, car la petite fille s'était endormie sans raison juste après l'avoir vue. Victoria réfléchit toute la matinée avant d'arriver à la conclusion suivante : il fallait qu'elle prévienne sa tatie Mione que des drôles de créatures se promenaient dans son château. Ses parents ne la croiraient sûrement pas, mais Tatie Mione, si. Draco lui avait bien dit en septembre qu'ils étaient des sorciers mais Victoria ne l'avait pas crut. Elle avait pensé que c'était juste un truc comme ça, un truc que disent les grands quand ils ne veulent pas montrer aux petits qu'ils les prennent pour des imbéciles. Mais Draco n'était pas comme ça finalement.  
Quand elle serait grande, elle se marierait avec un homme comme Draco. Parce que lui, il respectait son intelligence. Forte de ses résolutions, elle attendit patiemment que le château se réveille.

Il fallut attendre midi pour que le château recommence à bruisser de vie. Les convives, avec des gueules de bois plus ou moins prononcées, descendirent se servir dans le gigantesque buffet dressé dans la salle de réception.- Et bien, marmonna Andrew entre deux bâillements, on peut dire qu'ils ont des domestiques efficaces. Regarde-moi ça, Mick, ils ont tout rangé, nettoyé, lustrer en quoi ? Quatre heures.  
- Bienvenue dans le luxe, vieux, marmonna Mickaël en réponse.  
Une petite demi-heure plus tard les jeunes mariés apparurent aussi et se jetèrent sur le buffet.  
- Tu es bien matinal, mon Draco, persifla Mick. Je pensais que tu resterais au lit plus longtemps histoire de te reposer après l'effort.  
- Vu l'heure, Hermione et moi avons préféré ne pas dormir du tout, sinon on ne se serait pas levé avant ce soir.  
- Quoi, vous avez passé une nuit blanche ?  
- Précisément. Répondit le blond avec son éternel sourire satisfait. Puis il ajouta : Nous partons en voyage de noce dans deux heures, raison pour laquelle nous avons quitté le lit.  
- Intéressant, intervint Andrew. Vous allez où ?  
- Sais pas, répondit Draco en mordant dans un croissant au beurre. Il mâcha un instant avant de reprendre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon ami Blaise a décidé de nous faire une surprise. Nous partons pour un point relais où nous recevrons d'autres instructions.  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il vit Hermione s'approcher de lui, une petite fille à la main. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et l'entraîna dans un salon vide.  
- Victoria a quelque chose à te dire. Elle dit que c'est important et qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux comprendre.  
Cette entrée en matière le laissa perplexe, mais moins que l'expression à la fois admirative et effrayée de la petite. Il posa un genoux à terre pour être à sa hauteur et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, mais rien ne vint.  
- Et bien, Victoria ? Qu'y a t-il de si important ?  
la petite fille se rapprocha un peu des jambes d'Hermione et agrippa son jeans d'un bras, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis elle leva son petit visage vers Draco et répondit enfin :  
- J'ai vu des créatures.  
Le sorcier fronça les sourcils.  
- Des créatures ?  
- Ce matin. Dans mon lit. De drôles de créatures avec un gros nez. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te prévienne.  
- Et qu'on fait ses créatures ?  
- je ne sais pas, je me suis endormie, comme par magie. Elles sont méchantes ?  
Draco se releva et alla s'installer sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.  
- Et pourquoi me dit-tu ça à moi ? Tu aurais pu prévenir ta mère, par exemple.  
- Maman ne me croira pas. Elle ne me croit jamais. Mais toi…  
- Moi ?  
- Tu es un sorcier, pas vrai ? Tu nous l'as dit cet été quand on jouait avec tes baguettes. Alors je me suis dit que si c'était de mauvaises créatures, tu devais le savoir parce qu'elles sont chez toi. J'ai eu tord ?  
Draco regarda Victoria en silence un petit moment ; il n'aurait jamais cru que la petite fille prendrait au pied de la lettre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Sous l'examen de ses yeux gris, elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, mais après tout c'était le chéri de Tatie Mione, donc il ne pouvait pas être méchant. Elle attendit donc sans bouger qu'il se décide à lui répondre.  
- Non, tu as bien fait, dit le sorcier après un long moment. Je suis fier de toi, Victoria tu sais garder un secret. Les créatures que tu as vues sont des elfes de maison. Ils sont gentils et travaillent pour moi. Ce sont eux qui ont tout nettoyé ce matin. Ils t'ont fait peur ?  
La petite fille secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, à lui. Surtout après qu'il lui a dit qu'il était fier d'elle. En plus il avait les plus beaux yeux gris du monde.  
- Il y a d'autres choses magiques, ici ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Draco eut un sourire que Victoria ne sut pas très bien interpréter mais qui lui fit chaud au cœur.  
- Des tas. Peut-être te les montrerai-je un jour, puisque tu sais si bien garder un secret. Maintenant, retourne dans la grande salle, j'ai à parler avec ta tante.  
Victoria lui fit un grand sourire et se dépêcha de déguerpir.  
- En voilà une nouvelle intéressante.Dit le sorcier avec une drôle d'expression.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta son épouse. Tu ne vas pas punir les elfes imprudents j'espère ?  
Draco poussa un soupir :  
- Quand vas-tu admettre que je ne bats pas mes elfes. Doby était une exception, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il est complètement fou, d'ailleurs. Mais non, je ne parlais pas de ça.  
- De quoi alors ?  
- Ce qui m'amuse et me terrifie, c'est que les elfes étaient protégés des yeux moldus par un sortilèges. Nous leur avons demandé de rester caché parce que voir des objets se déplacer tout seul ne fait pas parti du quotidien moldu.  
- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre.  
- Quiconque dépourvu de pouvoir magique n'aurait pas du être en mesure de les voir.  
- Mais…ça veut dire que…  
- Merlin nous garde, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons survivre à une deuxième Granger chez les sorciers.  
Il sourit devant l'air stupéfait de sa femme et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.  
- Dépêchons-nous, sinon nous ne serons jamais partis à 14h, et je veux être loin d'ici quand le portoloin s'activera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Je viens de me faire la plus grande peur de ma vie : j'ai fait un faux lic et effacer tout le chapitre trois ligne avant la fin de la mis en page. Heureusement, il existe un magnifique bouton appelé "annuler dernière oération". Sauvée !_

_Pour revenir à nos moutons, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il est encore plus grand que le chapitre 20, qui était déjà le plus grand - et qui est donc maintenant le deuxième plus grand puisque le 21 est le plus grand. Suivez, s'il vous plaît sinon on en va pas y arriver. Arrive où d'ailleurs ? Quelle drôle d'expression._

_Voilà nos héros mariés pour de bon devant la communauté sorcière et moldue. mais que va-t-il donc leur arriver ? et ben je ne sais pas, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Il faut que je les appelle pour prendre rendez-vous pour qu'ils me racontent la suite de leur aventures et tout ça..._

_Je reviens qdès que je suis sortie de la piscine._

_Tou Bi Continuède_


	22. Chapter 22

_Toujours plus long..._

_Cette fois je rallonge tout : le délai de publication, le chapitre, et... ah non, pas mon blabla.  
_

_Première nouvelle, non la fic n'est pas abandonnée ! Je sais, ce coup là je vous ai fait peur, mais me revoilà. Alors qu'ai-je donc fait ces trois, non quatre derniers mois pour ne pas poster. Et bien comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'ai passé mes exams. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je les ai réussit ; la mauvaise, c'est que mes examens de fin d'études ont été avancés de cinq mois et que du coup je n'ai pas des masses de temps pour écrire. Mais je vais quand même tenter de poster le chapitre 23 avant Noël (vous noterez que je ne m'engage pas trop sur les délais)._

_Je remercie chaleureusement tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes, mais je n'ai pas le courage aujourd'hui de faire les réponses personnalisées. En tout cas le coeur y est._

_ Mais trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire (enfin) le grand, le beau, le magnifique chapitre 22 !_

_Bonne lecture _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
_

Assis dans son profond fauteuil, le chef du groupe réunit ce soir dans la cave regardait ses troupes. Il nota les mine réjouies des agents qu'il avait envoyé en mission deux semaines plus tôt. A cause du semi-échec de son entreprise précédente il se montrait désormais prudent dans le choix des membres qu'il envoyait. Draco Malfoy aurait du être mort et enterré, et au lieu de ça il venait de se marier. Ce n'était pas catastrophique, mais cela risquait de retarder quelque peu ses projets. D'autant plus qu'il avait perdu un homme de valeur dans cette aventure. Mais bon, tant qu'il trouvait des imbéciles suffisamment crédules pour s'imaginer qu'il leur apporterait le pouvoir, il pouvait se permettre de patienter. Et quand ils se rendraient compte qu'ils s'étaient fait blouser, il serait trop tard pour eux. Beaucoup trop tard.  
Son attention revint à la réunion quand l'un de ses sbires lui présenta la preuve de la mise en œuvre de sa nouvelle machination.  
Il sourit. Tout allait pour le mieux.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Etendue sur une chaise longue, Hermione profitait du soleil en cette fin d'après-midi d'été. En face d'elle s'étendait à perte de vue l'immensité de l'océan surplombée par le fameux Pain de Sucre. Et dire que c'était le dernier jour de sa lune de miel. Elle était si bien sur cette plage brésilienne qu'elle aurait voulu y passer le reste de l'année. Ou au moins jusqu'en juin, le temps que l'Angleterre se réchauffe un peu.  
Elle entendit le froissement de pas sur le sable près d'elle et ouvrit un œil. Draco, vêtu du pantalon et de la blouse de lin blanc qu'il avait adopté comme uniforme depuis leur arrivée au Brésil s'installa à ses côtés prenant bien garde de se mettre à l'ombre, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle avait découvert à l'occasion de ce voyage à quel point son mari craignait le soleil. La peau d'Hermione avait pris une jolie teinte brune après à peine deux jours d'exposition, mais celle de Draco restait désespérément blanche. A non ; il avait, suite à une imprudence, adopté une carnation d'un joli rouge, résultat d'un coup de soleil attrapé en moins de cinq minutes et qui leur avait valu un passage aux urgences de Nossa Senhora da Rapadura, l'hôpital sorcier de Rio de Janeiro. Après cela, son blondinet de mari avait pris soin d'être toujours couvert quand il sortait, sauf la nuit où la douceur de l'air permettait de se promener en tenue légère. Voire très légère si on se référait aux bains nocturnes qu'ils s'étaient octroyés.  
- Tu comptes faire la crêpe encore longtemps ?  
- Hum…  
- Je pensais que tu voudrais qu'on fasse une sortie pour notre dernier jour au Brésil.  
- Hum ?  
- Mais si tu préfère rester là, j'irai tout seul. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie.  
- Hum !  
- Comment ça, non ? Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je patiente gentiment sans rien faire ?  
- Hum…  
- Même pas en rêve, trésor.  
Il s'éloigna.  
Entendant sa voix un peu plus loin, Hermione releva la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Oh ! Le fourbe ! Il était en pleine conversation avec une magnifique brune à la chevelure luxuriante. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça converser. Draco ne parlait pas un mot de portugais à leur arrivée et à peine plus après deux semaines de séjour. Il s'exprimait donc par geste, face à une interlocutrice plus que désireuse de faire l'effort de le comprendre. Grrrrr… Voyant que son mari tournait la tête vers elle, Hermione se dépêcha de se rallonger, mine de rien. Elle n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait ; si c'était pour se prendre encore une réflexion sur sa prétendue jalousie, merci bien.  
Les voix s'éloignèrent et Hermione rouvrit un œil. Elle vit Draco et la brunette entrer dans l'hôtel et se leva d'un bond. Après une bonne inspiration, elle prit le temps de plier soigneusement sa serviette et regagna sa chambre.

En fait, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une chambre. Le mot « suite » eut plus convenu, vu le nombre de pièce à leur disposition. Outre la chambre à proprement parler, ils jouissaient d'un grand salon, de deux salles de bain, d'un sauna, d'un jacuzzi, d'une salle de jeu et de deux bureaux et d'une chambre d'amis. Pièces que le jeune couple avait visitées dans leurs moindres recoins, Draco ayant mystérieusement argué qu'il ne pouvait pas faire moins que Théo. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, mais n'avait rien contre les joyeux exercices qu'il lui proposait.

La jeune femme se lava rapidement et armée d'un guide touristique s'en fut à la recherche de son époux. Elle le trouva au bar, écoutant ce que lui racontait la même brunette, un verre de jus de fruit à la main. Pour un peu on l'aurait cru sortit d'un mauvais roman d'espionnage.  
- Acho que la senhora vai gustar, disait son interlocutrice qui semblait en fait être l'une des hôtesses de l'établissement.  
- Euh… dansar tambem ?  
- Si. Poderan dansar. O senhor deseja qui eu chama um taxi ?  
- Taxi ok. Obrigado.  
- Prazer, senhor.  
L'hôtesse s'en fut vaquer à ses occupations tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait de son mari.  
- Je pensais que tu mettrais moins de temps à me rejoindre. D'habitude, quand je parle à une autre femme tu rappliques dans la minute.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
- Peut-être est-ce le fait d'être légitimement mariée qui te rend plus sûre de toi ?  
- Non, c'est le fait que je sais ce que tu vaux, et que tu ne pourras trouver personne d'autre pour te supporter.  
- Tu paries ?  
Peu désireuse de continuer sur ce sujet, Hermione changea de sujet.  
- De quoi parlais-tu avec la dame ?  
- Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne compte pas moisir dans la chambre pour notre dernière soirée à Rio. Elle m'a conseillé un petit restaurant sympa avec un orchestre et une piste de danse.  
Draco s'approcha d'elle et glissa les bras autour de sa taille.  
- Toi, moi, une mignonne table avec des petites bougies, la mer… Tentée ?  
La jeune femme lança un regard malicieux à son époux et répondit :  
- En fait j'aurai préféré visiter le musée océanique. Il y a une exposition nocturne et une conférence sur…  
- OK, j'ai une idée. Tu va à ta conférence et moi je rappelle la jolie hôtesse pour aller au restaurant.  
- Tu serais bien embêté si j'acceptai cette proposition, hein ?  
- Tu n'as pas idée, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Debout ! Il est l'heure !  
Seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, Draco tentait depuis vingt bonnes minutes de réveiller sa femme.  
- Dépêche-toi, ou on va rater le portoloin !  
Hermione ouvrit un œil et s'étira, avant de caresser le drap près d'elle.  
- Draco les valises sont prêtes, nos vêtements du jour sont prêts et le portoloin ne s'activera pas avant deux heures. Tu m'explique pourquoi je devrai me lever maintenant ?  
- Le petit déjeuner va arriver. Et de toute façon, vu qu'il me faut toujours au moins deux heures pour te faire lever, je préfère m'y mettre tôt.  
- Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis paresseuse ?  
- Je sous-entends que tu as des nuits agitées, Trésor, répondit Draco avec un sourire satisfait. Allez, debout.  
Il s'en fut dans l'une des salles de bain, et le bruit de l'eau courante appris à Hermione qu'il prenait une douche. Elle pensa un instant aller le rejoindre, mais se raisonna. Ils étaient attendus au manoir à 15h, heure locale. Et avec le décalage horaire, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rater le portoloin de 10h. Avec un soupir elle rejeta les couvertures à ses pieds et se dirigea vers la seconde salle de bain.

Debout sous le jet d'eau, Draco laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Le mois qu'il venait de passer seul avec Hermione à larver dans des hôtels de luxe lui avait presque fait oublier le danger qui menaçait en Angleterre. Pourquoi ? Cette question le taraudait depuis l'attentat. Qui pourrait bien lui en vouloir au point de désirer sa mort ? Trop de monde, assurément. Les anciens partisans de Voldemort, peut-être ? Non, ils n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour nuire ; Il y avait veillé. Et la plupart des survivants croupissaient à Azkaban, sous la garde vigilante des détraqueurs. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme fut heureux que le ministère ait rétabli ces monstres dans leurs fonctions. Il écarta la piste Voldemort. Si son ennemi était dans le camp opposé, alors ? Quelqu'un qui le croirait toujours coupable d'accointances avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? Après tout, l'auror qui était venu le voir à l'hôpital lui avait bien signifié que son innocence lui paraissait suspecte ; et il n'était probablement pas le seul à avoir de tels soupçons. Mais le problème avec cette hypothèse était que le faisceau de personnes à soupçonner était bien trop large. Il ne pouvait quand même pas se couper du monde sous prétexte qu'un farfelu lui en voulait.  
Et si cette histoire n'avait aucun rapport avec son passé de mangemort ? Mieux valait que ce ne soit pas ça, car sinon il n'aurait absolument aucune piste.  
Le sorcier coupa rageusement le jet et sortit de la douche. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre en paix ? Y avait-il réellement des personnes condamnées à devoir se battre toute leur vie ? Pourquoi lui ? Avec un peu de chance, Hermione ne tarderait pas à lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ainsi au moins s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, la lignée ne s'éteindrait pas.  
Il entendit Hermione bouger dans le salon et se rendit compte qu'il était dans la salle de bain depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Il se dépêcha de se raser et de s'habiller avant de rejoindre sa chère et tendre.

Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir exactement à l'heure prévue. Sur le perron les attendaient Lucius et Narcissa qui descendirent les quelques marches, allant à leur rencontre. Narcissa serra son fils contre son cœur et lui souhaita la bienvenue, tandis que son mari se contentait de saluer sa bru d'un signe de tête.  
- Satisfait du voyage ? Demanda-t-il à Draco avec un petit sourire en coin.  
C'est avec la même expression sur son beau visage que celui-ci lui répondit.  
- Un peu fatiguant, père ; Comme tous les voyages de noce, je suppose.  
- Tu as sans doute raison, approuva Lucius en entrant dans la grande demeure.  
Le temps que le jeune couple rejoigne sa chambre pour se rafraîchie avant l'heure du thé, les elfes de maisons avaient déjà finit de défaire et ranger leurs bagages. Hermione s'aperçut avec surprise que Draco, au lieu de troquer sa tenue de voyage pour une tenue d'intérieur, se rhabillait comme s'il prévoyait de ressortir.  
- Tu ne reste pas ici, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
Ler jeune homme se tourna vers son épouse et sourit devant sa mise plus que débraillée – elle était en pantalon de velours et soutient gorge, sa chemise à la main.  
- Je sais que tu as pris l'habitude de m'avoir pour toi toute seule, Trésor, mais la lune de miel est terminée. J'ai des affaires à régler. Je rentrerai probablement tard dans la nuit ou demain matin.  
Vexée par son ton sardonique, Hermione haussa les épaules.  
- Je m'étonnais seulement que tu ne veuilles pas profiter de tes parents. Après tout, depuis Poudlard tu n'en as jamais été séparé aussi longtemps.  
Draco finit de lacer ses chaussures avant de se redresser et de regarder sa femme droit dans les yeux.  
- D'accord. Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? Cela t'ennuie à ce point que je sorte ?  
- Absolument pas, je sors aussi de toute façon.  
- Et où vas-tu ?  
- Régler quelques affaires.  
Et elle sortit.  
Draco regarda avec colère la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il savait que le retour en Angleterre marquerait la fin de la trêve entre Hermione et lui, mais elle aurait quand même put attendre un jour ou deux avant de lui chercher des noises. Bon d'accords, ses prétendues « affaires » étaient en réalités une soirées avec Blaise et Théo, mais il n'allait quand même pas lui dire « désolé, chérie, je vais me bourrer la gueule avec mes potes ». Et après un mois à être collé à elle sans arrêt, il avait besoin d'air.

De son coté, Hermione faisait les cents pas dans son bureau en lançant des grimaces à un Draco imaginaire. Il avait été adorable pendant un mois, mais à peine rentré le voilà qui recommençait avec ses petits airs supérieurs. En tout cas, il fallait absolument qu'elle se trouve quelque chose à faire en dehors du manoir pour la soirée. Aller voir ses parents ? Non, pas sans Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas rendre visite à Mick non plus. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se moque d'elle et de ses disputes débiles. Et bien ce serait Harry alors. Tans pis pour lui, il devrait – une fois de plus – servir d'épanchoire. Et tant qu'on parlait de Harry, elle pourrait en profiter pour savoir enfin ce qui s'était passé exactement entre Draco et lui.

La jeune femme transplana juste devant la porte de son ami et sonna à la porte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être du avertir de son arrivée. Après tout, Gin et lui étaient peut-être sortis ? Elle recula un peu pour regarder la façade. Non, il y avait de la lumière à l'étage, ils étaient donc là. Au moins l'un d'entre eux en tous cas. Ce qui fut confirmé quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers.  
C'est un Harry tout essoufflé qui lui ouvrit la porte ; il lui fit un grand sourire avant de la serrer dans ses bras.  
- Comment va notre jeune mariée ?  
Hermione lui sourit à son tour.  
- On ne peut mieux. Et toi alors ? Pas trop de casse pendant mon absence ?  
- Que veux-tu qu'il me soit arrivé ? Ma vie est d'une monotonie affligeante : Mon entraîneur est de plus en plus stressé, Gin est de plus en plus grosse et moi de plus en plus fatigué.  
- Oh, mon pauvre chou !  
Les deux sorciers s'installèrent dans le salon avec un plateau de thé et de petits gâteaux – merci Molly - et devisèrent de choses et d'autre. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, juste tous les deux. Ils en virent à évoqué leurs espoirs pour l'année à venir, de la coupe du monde de quidditch à la naissance prochaine du bébé Potter.  
- Et toi alors ? Demanda Harry après un moment de silence.  
- Quoi, moi ? Tu me demande si je compte remporter la coupe de quidditch ? Non, pas cette année.  
- Arrête de faire la nouille, Mione. Je te demandais comment tu voyais ton année maintenant que tu es vraiment mariée et tout le tralala.  
- Il y a six bons mois que je suis vraiment mariée, Harry.  
Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas, se donnant une contenance en prenant une gorgée de thé.  
- Draco et moi allons tenter d'avoir un bébé cette année.  
Harry recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche à cette nouvelle.  
- Je te demande pardon ? Mais … A quel moment votre mariage est devenu un vrai mariage ? Parce que la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, tu refaisais la cérémonie pour ta famille, pas pour devenir la « tendre moitié » de Malfoy !  
- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis une Malfoy aussi ?  
Harry se réfugia dans un silence boudeur, les idées se bousculant à toute vitesse dans son crâne. Bon d'accord, Draco lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'Hermione et lui était intimes, mais de là à faire un enfant…  
- Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu crois que c'est prudent avec un dingue en liberté qui cherche à trucider Mal… ton mari ?  
- C'est justement à cause de ce dingue que nous avons décidé de ne pas attendre. Ma belle-famille n'a aucune envie de voir leur lignée s'éteindre – ce que je conçois tout à fait – donc le plus tôt se sera fait, le mieux se sera.  
Harry regarda son ami en silence un moment.  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- « Le plus tôt ce sera fait »… Tu en parle comme s'il s'agissait d'aller acheter un canapé. C'est d'un bébé que l'on parle. Avec un homme que tu ne connais pas vraiment quand on regarde bien les choses.  
- Je le connais depuis 15 ans, Harry.  
- Tu connaissais l'enfant qu'il était, mais c'est tout. L'adolescent, à la limite. Mais l'adulte ? Même quand vous étiez « ensemble », tu n'as vu qu'une partie de lui ; et tu imagine à quel point il a put changer.  
- Parce que toi, tu sais quel homme il était il y a sept ans ?  
- J'en ai une idée, oui.  
- Alors dis-moi.  
- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je veux bien croire qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi – il n'est pas con au point de ne pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir – mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses lui faire confiance à ce point.  
- C'est mon mari.  
- C'est Draco Malfoy ! Cet homme a le mensonge incrusté dans la peau. Et il est dangereux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !  
- Et bien non, je ne sais pas justement ! S'énerva Hermione à son tour. Je sais qu'il a été amené à faire des choses affreuses, mais à chaque fois que nous évoquons ce sujet, il clôt la discussion en me disant qu'il ne peut rien me dire, que ces secrets ne sont pas les siens et qu'il me faut te demander à toi !  
- A moi ? Et qu'ai-je à voir dans cette histoire, moi ? C'est de Malfoy que l'on parle, répondit Harry d'un ton brusque.  
Ainsi donc Draco n'avait pas menti, il y avait vraiment des secrets entre Harry et lui. Il suffisait de voir à quel point ce dernier était sur la défensive pour s'en rendre compte. Et dire qu'il avait osé lui reproché de lui avoir caché des choses quand elle lui avait dit que Draco et elle étaient déjà sortis ensemble. Hermione se réinstalla sur le canapé et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.  
- Pour commencer, tu pourrais me dire où il était. Après Poudlard je sais qu'il n'est pas retourné chez ses parents.  
Le silence qui suivit fut si pesant que la jeune femme crut que son ami ne répondrait pas. Mais il finit par céder avec un soupir agacé.  
- J'ai acheté un appartement à Londres, coté moldu. Quand il n'était pas chez les mangemorts – ou avec toi – il était là-bas.  
Dire qu'Hermione était surprise aurait été en dessous de la vérité. Elle voulut poser une autre question, mais Harry continua de parler, comme si une vanne longtemps verrouillée s'était enfin ouverte. Il raconta comment il avait finit par céder à la proposition de Draco qui lui proposait de devenir une taupe, comment ils se retrouvaient discrètement pour échanger des informations, comment il avait finit par comprendre que Draco ne pourrait entrer dans le cercle des proches de Voldemort qu'en participant réellement à certaines opérations des mangemorts. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit lors de son procès.  
Hermione était livide.  
- Tu veux dire que tu savais pertinemment à quoi tu l'exposais et que tu l'y as envoyé quand même ?  
Harry se leva, fit quelques pas et, tournant le dos à Hermione, fit mine de contempler par la baie vitrée le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité.  
- Je n'avais pas le choix, Mione. Il était ma seule chance d'arriver à …  
- Non. Il y avait Rogue aussi. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'un second informateur.  
- Rogue bossait pour Dumbledore. Pas pour moi. Et Dumbledore ne me disait que ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire que je sache pour agir en fonction de ses propres plans. J'avais réellement besoins des informations données par Draco.  
- Mais de là à le faire participer à des opérations ?  
- Arrête un instant, veux-tu ? Tu savais qu'il faisait la taupe. Même à l'époque.  
- Mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait du exécuter des gens au nom de Voldemort pour toi !  
- Il ne l'a pas fait pour moi ! Il l'a fait pour lui. Pour rester en vie.  
- Et je suppose que cette excuse te permet de dormir tranquille ? Demanda Hermione calmement en rassemblant ses affaires.  
En entendant le bruit qu'elle faisait, le jeune sorcier se retourna.  
- Tu t'en vas ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte fâché, Hermione.  
- Je ne suis pas fâchée ; je suis déçue, atterrée, choquée. Je te re-contacterai plus tard.  
Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte d'entrée et transplana devant chez ses parents.

C'est incroyable comme parfois, rien n'allait comme on le voudrait. Là, tout de suite, Hermione n'aspirait qu'à se réfugier dans les bras de Draco et de le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient toutes les horreurs qu'il avait du faire. Mais Monsieur était parti vaquer on ne sait où avec on ne sait qui. Elle se rabattit donc sur le plan B : aller pleurer dans les bras de ses parents. Bien sûr, elle ne leur dirait pas tout, mais juste assez pour qu'il comprenne le nœud du problème. Avec un peu de chance, son père se mettrait même à admirer son mari et arrêterait de le prendre pour un rigolo. Mais ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il y avait bien de la lumière dans le salon, mais de parents, point. La seule personne qui répondit à son appel alors qu'elle déposait son sac et son manteau dans l'entrée fut son cousin Mick.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il émergea du salon pour voir qui faisait tout ce raffut.  
- Bonjour, ma chère petite cousine. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.  
- Oh, excuse-moi, Mick. Bonjour à toi aussi. Et maintenant : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où sont mes parents ?  
- A Venise.  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
Le moldu parti d'un grand éclat de rire en voyant la tête d'ahuri de sa cousine.  
- Ils ont gagné un voyage à Venise en participant à un jeu dans leur station service. Et comme je n'avais rien à faire en ce moment, j'ai accepté de garder la maison pendant qu'ils batifolent sur des gondoles. Et toi alors ? Je croyais que tu étais partie t'envoyer en l'air avec ton blondinet sous les tropiques.  
Habituée au goût de son cousin pour les formulations choquantes, Hermione ne se vexa pas de cette dernière remarque.  
- Nous sommes rentrés en fin d'après-midi.  
- Et déjà séparés ? La lune de miel est vraiment finie, alors.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- A voir ta tête, tu viens ou d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle, ou de t'engueuler à mort avec ton jules. Il va bien ?  
La jeune femme entra dans la cuisine habituellement propre et rangée et se trouva face à un capharnaüm indescriptible. Les cartons à pizza s'entassaient dans l'évier, la poubelle semblait pleine de bricks de jus d'orange vides et la table était jonchée d'emballages divers et variés.  
- Tu t'amuse bien ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers son bordélique cousin.  
- Euh… je me suis peut-être un peu laissé aller.  
- Un peu, oui.  
Elle lui fourra le sac de la poubelle dans les mains en lui montrant la porte.  
- Au boulot !  
Le reste de la maison étant à l'avenant, ils leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour tout remettre en ordre. Une fois le dur labeur terminé, les deux cousins s'avachirent sur le canapé, armés d'une bouteille de bordeaux et d'un plateau de petits fours apéritifs.  
- Bon raconte maintenant, commença Mick. Comment c'était ton voyage avec ton dieu grec ?  
- Pas mal. On a passé une semaine à Venise pour commencer – si j'avais su j'aurai essayé de contacter mes parents, quoique pas vraiment en fait - , puis à Tokyo, San Francisco et Rio de Janeiro.  
Le jeune homme émit un sifflement de surprise.  
- Et bien on peut dire qu'il a les moyens, l'ami Blaise. Dis-moi, ça fait quoi de faire partie des méga-pétés de tunes ?  
- Bof. C'est clair que de ne pas avoir à surveiller ses dépenses, c'est plutôt cool, mais sinon ça ne change pas grand-chose. A part que je n'ai pas fait une lessive depuis des mois, ni la cuisine, ni le ménage, ni les courses… Ah, si en fait ça change pas mal de choses.  
Mick eut une espèce de ricanement de dérision qu'Hermione ne sut pas très bien interpréter, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus. Ils continuèrent à deviser de choses et d'autres en buvant allègrement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune sorcière remarque que quel que fut le sujet abordé, ils revenaient toujours sur Draco.  
- Mais, mon petit Mick, je pourrai savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ce que peut dire ou faire ou penser mon cher et tendre ? Pour un peu je croirais que tu as flashé sur mon mari.  
Mick tenta de prendre un air dégagé, opération rendue difficile par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgitée.  
- Ca ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement ; c'est toi qui n'arrête pas d'en parler.  
- Je l'crois pas. Tu AS flashé sur Draco !  
- Mais non, je … je t'interdis de le lui dire !  
- Quoi ? Arrête de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un mec que tu as rencontré dans la rue ou dans je ne sais quelle boite de nuit, s'il te plaît ! On parle de mon _mari_, là !  
Mick eut un sourire désabusé lorsqu'il répondit.  
- Tu te sens menacée ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Je crains que tu ne sois pas assez féminin pour lui, Mick. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tirai une tête de douze pieds de long à mon mariage… Quand je pense que je voulais te demander d'être parrain de mon bébé… soupira la jeune femme en se pâssant la main sur le visage.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon ? Il est accro de toi, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne me permettrai pas de piétiner tes plates-bandes. Je ne suis pas Arabella, moi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'Arabella vient faire dans cette conversation, je te prie ?  
Mick sourit en secouant la tête, mais se garda bien de répondre à cette question.  
- Et pourquoi je ne serai pas le parrain de ton bébé ? Tu as peur que je l'entraîne sur la mauvaise voix ?  
- Parce que de un je ne pourrais pas te le confier et partir l'esprit tranquille – surtout après avoir vu la maison dans l'état où elle était tout à l'heure – et de deux tu passerais ton temps à zieuter mon Draco au lieu de faire ton boulot de parrain.  
- Hum… Pas faux.  
- De toute façon, je suis quasi certaine que Draco a déjà demandé à Blaise. Et maintenant, changeons de sujet. Et je ne veux plus jamais discuter de ça avec toi.  
- De parrainage ou de zieutage ?  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione se rencogna au fond du canapé, le regard perdue dans le fond de son verre de bordeaux. Elle le vida d'un trait avant de se resservir. Pas de doute, elle aurait mieux fait de rester au Brésil.

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, Draco renouait lui aussi avec ses habitudes. Il avait retrouvé son petit cercle d'amis dans leur restaurant préféré, puis toute la bande s'était retirée dans un bar où se produisaient régulièrement les groupes à la page. Pansy et Cho dansaient comme des petites folles sur la piste, Vincent testait une nouvelle technique de drague, Gregory tentait de remonter le moral de Blaise qui tirait une mine de trois pieds de long.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il a ? Demanda Draco à Théo accoudé au bar.  
- Pas sur. A priori, je dirai qu'il vient de réaliser que tu es marié, que moi aussi et que deux sur les cinq gars du groupe, ça fait beaucoup.  
- Je vois : il nous fais la crise du « rien en sera jamais plus comme avant ».  
- C'est ça. Et ton voyage alors ? Tu as trouvé le temps de visiter un peu ?  
- Très drôle, Théo. Je te rappelle que je suis parti avec Hermione. Tu sais, la femme qui estime un voyage insatisfaisant si elle n'a pas épuiser les ressources culturelles du coin en moins de quarante-huit heures.  
Nott ricana en sirotant son cocktail.  
- Tiens tant que j'y pense, Cho a enfin arrêté de vous en vouloir. Maintenant qu'elle est certaine que nous ne fêterons jamais nos mariages en même temps…  
- Ouais… je crois que je ne la comprendrai jamais ta bonne femme.  
- Moi non plus, pour être franc. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Blaise m'a dit que vous compter vous reproduire dans l'année.  
- Comme c'est joliment dit, marmonna Draco.  
- Je ne suis pas certain que ta famille apprécie, c'est tout. Après tout Hermione est une... enfin tu vois quoi. Quand je vois déjà comment ma mère à régit juste parce que Cho n'est pas « une vraie britannique » pour reprendre ses termes, je me dis que tes parents doivent être pires.  
- Pas vraiment. Je ne dirai pas que mes parents ont changé, loin de là, mais je crois qu'il on mis de l'eau dans leur vin. En fait mon père est quand même beaucoup plus coulant depuis toutes les histoires avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Je crois qu'il est un peu lassé de tout ça. A dire vrai, je m'attends à ce qu'il prenne ma paternité pour excuse et me laisse tout sur les bras, le contrôle des affaires et la direction de la famille, pour partir ce la couler douce avec ma mère sur une île perdue.  
- Mouais… je l'imagine bien en Robinson avec la barbe de trois mois, tout ça…  
- La barbe ? Certainement pas avec ma mère à ses cotés, elle trouverait le moyen de le raser même avec une noix de coco si nécessaire.  
- Ah. Ta famille m'inquiète parfois, tu sais.  
- Et moi donc.  
Pansy apparut soudain à leur cotés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Vous avez l'intention de rester à jouer les commères toute la soirée ? Allez, viens danser, lança-t-elle en tirant Draco par la main.  
Celui-ci adressa une grimace à Théo avant de suivre son amie sur la piste.

Il ne rentra au manoir que bien plus tard, alors que les premiers oiseaux chantaient déjà à plein poumon. Il avait transplané devant les grilles de l'immense propriété, et se demandait s'il devait les franchir ou pas. Après tout, vu la façon dont il avait pris congé tout à l'heure elle pourrait sans vraiment se forcer être fachée après lui. Il tergiversa un instant, puis haussant les épaules se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il se glissa le plus silencieusement possible le long des couloirs avant de pousser doucement la porte de ses appartements. Tout était plongé dans le noir. D'Hermione, nulle trace. Elle avait du aller se coucher sans l'attendre. Mais une visite dans les deux chambre lui confirma qu'Hermione n'était pas là du tout. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de son bureau. 4h45. Jamais Hermione ne s'était ainsi absentée sans prévenir.

Le sorcier sentit une vague appréhension naître au creux de son estomac. Et si elle était sortie et avait été agressée ? Non. Pas de panique. Rester rationnel. Il réfléchit un instant à tout les endroits ou elle aurait pu aller, à l'improviste, après qu'il l'eut quittée. Il n'en restait que deux. Sans attendre, il prit un petit sachet de poudre dans un tiroir et alluma un feu dans la cheminée.Quelques secondes plus tard, il époussetait sa cape en ouvrant la porte du salon des Potter. Ne voyant personne au rez-de-chaussée, il s'engagea dans l'escalier.  
- Pas un geste, ordonna un voix autoritaire.  
- Ca va, Potter. Ce n'est que moi.  
- Draco ?  
Harry rejoignit le visiteur, lui faisant signe de le suivre dans la cuisine.  
- Où est ma femme ?  
- Quoi ? Comment le saurai-je ?  
Draco fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'Hermione serait venue voir son grand ami. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut la phrase suivante de Potter.  
- Je croyais qu'elle était directement rentrée te voir après…. Enfin en partant d'ici.  
- Après quoi ?  
Harry resta silencieux un instant. Puis il soupira avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Je lui ai dit. Pour nous.  
- Pour nous ? C'est qui ça « nous » ?  
- Et bien, toi et moi.  
Draco écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.  
- Je te demande pardon ? Tu as bu ?  
- Pour ta mission, je veux dire ! Je lui ai dit où je t'avais envoyé. Et ce que tu as fait. Au moins tu as bien choisi ton épouse, Malfoy, pas un instant elle ne t'en as voulu.  
- Mais à toi si, hein ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer pour le salaud de service cette fois ?  
Harry sera les poings.  
- Je n'avais pas le choix.  
- Nous avions tous le choix, Potter. Je le savais quand j'ai accepté de t'aider.  
Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
- Où tu vas ?  
- Tenter de réparer tes conneries, comme d'habitude.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, Malfoy.  
- Excuse-moi, mais en fait si. Au moins je serai débarrassé de Saint Potter pour un moment. C'est que je commençais à en avoir assez d'être comparé à toi à tout bout de champ. Ne te bile pas trop, Mia finira par te pardonner. Elle n'oubliera sans doute jamais, mais elle te pardonnera. Elle est comme ça.  
Draco sortit, laissant Harry digéré cette dernière nouvelle.

Sa prochaine étape, fut la maison des Granger. Il se matérialisa devant la porte d'entre, faisant sursauter un chat qui mangeait tranquillement sa souris sur le paillasson. Sans prêter attention au félin en colère, il ouvrit doucement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Une douce lumière filtrait de sous la porte du salon guidant les pas du visiteur.  
Après être entré dans la pièce, Draco resta un instant interdit. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à ce qu'il vit alors. Hermione dormait – ou plutôt ronflait – sur le canapé, veillée par son cousin Mick dont les yeux rouges et humides trahissait le degré d'imbibition alcoolique. Quand au nombre de cadavres de bouteilles sur la table basse, il ne laissait aucun doute quant à la raison du développement sonore de la respiration de la jeune sorcière.  
Draco avança un peu, attirant l'attention du moldu.  
- A te voilà. Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais avant le matin.  
- Bonjour à toi aussi, Mickaël, répondit Draco en prenant place sur le second fauteuil. Je peux savoir ce qui vous à pris ?  
- Oh ! Tu sais ce que c'est la joie de se revoir, tout ça…  
- La joie de se revoir… A vu de nez ça ressemble plus à une soirée déprime votre truc.  
Mick posa son regard flou sur le nouveau venu :  
- Parce qu'Hermione est censée avoir une raison de déprimer ?  
- Pas que je sache, mais quel homme pourrai se vanter de savoir exactement ce qui se passe dans la tête de sa femme ? Dois-je déduire que c'est toi qui déprime.  
Mick ne répondit pas. Draco le regarda un instant, ne se gênant pas pour scruter ses pensées.  
- Je vois… Tu n'aurais pas du le lui dire, Mick. Ca aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde.  
- Lui dire quoi  
- Que je te plais.  
Le moldu eut l'air désarçonné un instant mais tenta de donner le change.  
- Je crois que tu te sur-estime, Drake. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je meure d'envie de te sauter dessus.  
Draco eut alors son sourire en coin propre à exaspéré n'importe qui.  
- Ouais, c'est ça. En même temps je te comprends, je suis irrésistible. Heureusement que tu es un homme, ajouta-t-il, sinon j'aurai eut droit à des crises de jalousie après chaque réunion de famille.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers le canapé où dormait sa femme. Il repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tenta de la réveiller sans succès. En désespoir de cause, il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme marmonna vaguement dans son sommeil et cala sa tête contre la poitrine de son mari. Draco se dirigea vers la porte, hésita avant de la franchir et se tourner vers Mick.  
- Fais-moi plaisir, Mick, débrouille-toi pour que nous n'ayons plus jamais cette conversation. Devenir une icône gay ne fais pas parti de mes projets d'avenir. Suis-je assez clair ?  
Le jeune moldu, baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard polaire de Draco. Il ne les releva qu'en entendant un bruit de pétard au dehors. Curieux de voir qui pouvait bien faire du baroufle en pleine nuit dans ce quartier calme, il sortit. La rue était déserte. Mick rentra dans la maison et alla se coucher, maintenant qu'il savait sa cousine entre de bonnes mains. Alors qu'il s'endormait une pensée lui ôta toute envie de dormir pour un moment. La rue était vide. Elle n'aurait pas du l'être. Il n'avait pas entendu de voiture, donc Draco et Hermione aurait du être là. Et pourtant ils s'étaient comme… volatilisés.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Malgré un retour au pays plutôt mouvementé, la vie au manoir repris bien vite une certaine routine ; Lucius déjeunait le plus souvent avec son fils et le ministre Crombie, préparant tranquillement la succession du vieil homme. Narcissa s'assurait que le réseau relationnel de la famille restait intact, tantôt recevant au manoir, tantôt allant prendre le thé chez telle ou telle de ses amies – toujours apparenté, comme par hasard, aux personnalités les plus influentes. Elle persuada plusieurs fois sa bru de l'accompagner, et Hermione découvrit alors qu'elle aussi aurait un rôle politique à jouer, même si elle s'en serait bien passé.  
- Nos époux ont parfois tendance à sous-estimer l'importance de ces rencontres, lui dit un jour sa belle-mère. Mais nombre de débats ont trouvé issue non pas au cours de leurs ô combien importantes et viriles rencontres, mais bien lors de discussion calme et posées auprès de leur moitié. Pour être certain que tel ou tel accepte un marché, il est bon de s'assurer que son épouse le souhaite aussi.  
La jeune sorcière avait sourit devant ce point de vue digne du siècle passé, avant de se rappeler qu'il arrivait à Draco de lui demander son avis sur des affaires dont à priori elle ne savait rien. Si Narcissa avait raison, il serait bon qu'elle se remette à jour en politique

Une quinzaine de jour après leur retour, Draco entra un soir dans la chambre d'Hermione un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Devine ce que j'ai pour toi !  
La jeune femme, sur le point d'aller se coucher, finissait de se brosser les cheveux. Elle se retourna en souriant.  
- Dis-moi.  
- Tu ne joue pas le jeu, là. Pourrais-tu faire au moins semblant de chercher ?  
Hermione posa sa brosse sur la coiffeuse en acajou, puis s'approcha de son mari.  
- Un bijou ? Tu m'offres souvent des bijoux.  
- Non, pas cette fois.  
- Un livre alors ? J'aime les livres.  
- Toujours pas mais tu t'approches. Un dernier essai.  
- Pourquoi seulement trois ? Qui a dit que je ne pouvais avoir que trois essais ?  
- Moi.  
- Pff…Pas un livre, mais presque. Non, je ne vois pas.  
Draco s'assit au bord du lit.  
- Si tu me laisse dormir avec toi, je te dirai.  
- Tiens donc ? Depuis quand suis-je supposée échanger mes faveurs contre des cadeaux ?  
Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et se releva.  
- Pas moyen de plaisanter deux minutes avec toi. Très bien présentons les choses autrement : ce soir je t'offre en plus du cadeau, la jouissance de mon corps d'albâtre. Cela convient-il mieux à ta morale ?  
Hermione s'approcha de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur le manteau qui couvrait les larges épaules de Draco et le fit glisser à terre.  
- Je peux choisir dans quel ordre je reçois mes cadeaux ?

Un peu plus tard, dans le désordre des draps, une fois leur respiration apaisée ils purent reprendre le fil de leur conversation. Draco se pencha par-dessus le rebord du lit et après avoir farfouillé dans les plis de ses habits sortit une petite enveloppe qu'il tendit à sa femme.  
- Un dîner ? S'exclama-t-elle après avoir lu l'en-tête. Drôle d'idée. En quoi ce dîner est-il si impo…  
Elle s'interrompit en lisant la suite du message. Hermione se redressa dans le lit et jeta un regard incrédule à son époux.  
- Comment as-tu… ? Le docteur Leths est réputé pour fuir la compagnie, il ne tient jamais conférence, ni n'accord d'interview. Une soirée entière avec lui !  
Folle de joie, elle se jeta au coup de son mari.  
- Et bien ! Ca valait la peine de se décarcassé pour pouvoir partager ton lit. Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on le fait dans ta chambre ?  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione fit mine de l'assommer avec l'oreiller.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione révisait furieusement ses notes avant le dîner qui, au vu de sa nervosité, devait être le plus important des dix années à venir.  
Occupé à nouer sa cravate, Draco l'avait entendue marcher de long en large en marmonnant. Il n'avait pu - ou n'avait voulu – retenir les quelques remarques sarcastiques qui lui étaient montées aux lèvres, ce qui avait poussé sa dulcinée à lui claquer la porte au nez avant de reprendre ses déambulations. Porte qu'elle avait rouverte une demie-minute plus tard.  
- Tu sors aussi ? Avait-elle demandé avec un geste en direction de la cravate.  
- Hum.  
Elle attendit une précision qui ne vint pas.  
- Et peut-on savoir où ?  
- Au restaurant.  
- Ok, d'accord, soupira la jeune sorcière. Il faut que je t'arrache chaque morceau de réponse de force ?  
Draco retourna dans son dressing et y prit un gilet gris perle assorti à son pantalon avant de répondre.  
- Puisque tu veux tout savoir, je vais dîner avec Lot qui est revenu avant-hier en Angleterre.  
- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire, je suppose ?  
- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? En quoi les allées et venues de Lot t'intéresse-t-elle ?  
- Elles ne m'intéressent pas forcément, mon cher et tendre, mais je supposais que tu me tiendrais au courant du devenir de ce cher Lot, d'autant plus qu'il a partagé avec toi un moment assez particulier de notre histoire.  
- Euh... c'était une seule phrase ça, non ?  
Draco afficha un sourire narquois devant l'air profondément exaspéré de son épouse.  
- Il ne m'a prévenu que ce matin, Trésor, dit-il, cédant enfin à sa curiosité. Et j'ai dégagé ma soirée pour lui, au nom de ce « moment particulier » comme tu le dis si bien. Et si tu ne te dépêche pas de sortir transplaner tu vas être en retard.  
- Oh, flûte !  
Le jeune homme regarda en souriant sa femme finir de se préparer vitesse grand V. Comme quoi quand elle voulait...  
Lui-même ne quitta le manoir qu'une heure plus tard. Lot et lui avait rendez-vous pour un dîner tardif.

Il repéra dès son entrée dans la salle du restaurant la haute silhouette du néerlandais accoudé au comptoir. Celui-ci buvait un grand verre de liquide ambré.  
- Heureux de vous voir de nouveau sur pied, mon cher, dit le nouvel arrivant dès qu'il fut à hauteur de son acolyte.  
- Lord Malfoy ! Vous aussi semblez avoir repris du poil de la bête.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis allèrent s'asseoir dans les profonds fauteuils de cuir mis à disposition des visiteurs attendant la libération de leur table.  
- J'ai été surpris, commença le blond, d'apprendre votre retour en Hollande il y a quelques mois. Je ne pensais alors pas que vous fûtes en état de voyager.  
- A dire vrai je pensais que je n'en réchapperai pas et voulais revoir une fois encore mon épouse.  
- Et cela est bien compréhensible. Je dois admettre pour ma part que sans mon Hermione et une envie désespérée de la revoir, je ne serais pas revenu.  
Lot partit soudain d'un fou rire, sous l'œil curieux et vaguement amusé de Draco.  
- Vraiment, s'esclaffa le premier, à nous entendre, on jurerait deux anciens combattants !  
- Ce n'était guère là un haut fait d'arme pourtant.  
- Pour vous peut-être ; je ne peux en dire autant. C'était pour moi ce qui se rapprochait - et se rapprochera jamais je l'espère – le plus d'une aventure guerrière. Je m'en passerai bien jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et, soyons francs, à part rester ballant derrière vous, je n'ai rien fait.  
Draco eut un sourire amer.  
- Vous n'avez eut aucune raison de développer vos réflexes, Lot. Remerciez-en la fortune qui vous a sourit jusque là. Mais brisons là. Ma tendre épouse m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses amitiés. Elle garde un excellent souvenir du dîner auquel vous aviez participé.  
Lot regarda son interlocuteur d'un air étonné.  
- Je ne me souviens d'aucun dîner en compagnie de Mme la Comtesse.  
- Vraiment ? Je m'en souviens pourtant, moi. Certains autres des amis de ma femme y participaient également, cela ne vous rappelle donc rien ?  
- Non.  
Voyant l'expression perplexe de son associé, le Néerlandais s'empressa d'ajouter :  
- Mais cela n'a rien de bien curieux. Il m'arrive souvent depuis vous-savez-quoi d'être sujet à des crises d'amnésies. Cela passera tout seul sans doute.  
- Vous prenez la chose bien à la légère, ce me semble.  
- J'essaie de rester positif.  
Explication parfaitement sensée en soi, mais Draco ne put se départir d'un sentiment de gêne de toute la soirée. Mais il était plus probablement du à une vague culpabilité quant à son acolyte. Après tout, c'est à lui qu'on en voulait et le pauvre Lot avait subi les dommages collatéraux. Ce dernier avait la bonne grâce de rire de ses déboires, mais lui, le pourrait-il ?  
Décidant que la conversation avait assez roulé sur ces instants pénibles, il choisit un nouveau sujet de conversation, à la surprise de Lot qui eut du mal à suivre l'enchaînement d'idée.  
- Au fait avez-vous eut le temps de réfléchir à ma dernière proposition ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Questionna le Néerlandais, apparemment soucieux à l'idée que sa mémoire ne soit plus maintenant qu'une sorte de passoire géante.  
- Excusez la digression, mon cher. Je parlais de ma dernière proposition concernant le rachat de votre nouvelle entreprise. Le marché étant ce qu'il est, elle n'a pas eut à souffrir de notre accident.  
- Ah, ah, ah ! On a bien raison de vous qualifier de requin. Et moi qui pensais passer une soirée informelle avec une connaissance de bon ton.  
- Informelle, le mot est bien choisit. Ce n'était qu'une simple question, Lot. Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas de serviette pleine de documents, ni de greffier avec moi. Mais cela n'empêche pas de parler, n'est-ce pas ?  
Lot secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, avant de demander à un serveur de les placer à table. S'il devait soutenir un siège contre les manigances financières de l'Anglais, mieux valait être bien installé.

Hermione pour sa part flottait sur un nuage. Elle allait enfin le rencontrer. Le plus célèbre docteur en arithmancie de sa génération, et peut-être même des deux derniers siècles. Elle connaissait sa biographie par cœur, achetait régulièrement ses publications, et aurait probablement monté son fan club si elle avait été portée vers l'adoration de célébrités. Outre le fait qu'elle pourrait discuter avec lui de ses théories – quelques fois contestables à son avis – elle arriverait peut-être à lui faire accepter de jeter un œil sur ses propres recherches.  
Comme elle s'y attendait, le restaurant choisit par Draco était du meilleur goût ; du genre majordome policé, alcôves discrètes et service stylé. La jeune femme s'annonça et laissa sa lourde cape au vestiaire avant d'être guidée vers son hôte.  
Elle le reconnu sans peine, aidée en cela par les photos qui ornait invariablement la quatrième de couverture de tous ses ouvrages. A l'approche de la soixantaine, Karl Q. Leths portait encore beau, malgré une calvitie galopante qui lui avait laissé une tonsure de moine franciscain. Il portait une robe de tweed à motif pied-de-poule vert et marron, affirmant sans le moindre doute possible que l'élégance vestimentaire était le dernier de ses soucis. Le confort vestimentaire aussi sans doute, pensa la jeune femme imaginant les démangeaisons que devait provoquer une journée entière dans un tel tissu.  
- Dr Leths ? Bonsoir je suis Hermione Malfoy, se présenta-t-elle en arrivant devant lui.  
L'arithmancien se leva et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait d'une poigne ferme. Puis il l'invita à prendre place en face de lui.  
- Lord Malfoy, votre époux, m'a fait comprendre que vous étiez vous-même férue d'arithmancie, commença-t-il d'un ton quelque peu condescendant.  
Hermione imagina alors sans peine l'opinion qu'il s'était faite d'elle. A coup sûr, il avait du comprendre que la nouvelle Lady Malfoy était piquée d'arithmancie mais n'y connaissait pas grand chose, et qu'elle se servait de l'influence de son mari pour rencontrer des personnalités. Très bien, elle se faisait fort de lui prouver à quel point il se trompait sur son compte.  
- En quelque sorte. Pour être plus exacte j'effectue moi-même des recherches dans ce domaine.  
- Tiens donc ? Concluantes ?  
- Et bien certains de mes articles ont reçu un accueil favorable. Le dernier en date à été publié par le magazine « Recherche » il y a deux mois. Il s'agissait d'une étude comparative sur l'action du chiffre trois dans un contexte social dépourvu de magie.  
Le Dr Leths fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il réfléchissait.  
- Oui, il me semble avoir lu quelques chose là dessus. Mais ce n'était certainement pas signé Malfoy, je m'en serais souvenu. L'auteur s'appelait… Farmer. Non, Ginger… enfin quelque chose comme ça.  
- Granger. Il s'agit de mon nom de jeune fille.  
Pour la première fois, le chercheur la regarda sans que la moindre trace d'hostilité n'assombrissent ses yeux verts.  
- Etrange. Je ne m'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce petit prétentieux de Malfoy épouse une femme nantie d'un cerveau en état de marche, sans vouloir vous contrarier. On le verrait plus volontiers avec une gentille écervelé.  
- Ce qui prouve une fois de plus que les apparences sont trompeuses. Mais à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas passer la soirée à parler de mon époux. J'ai lu votre dernier ouvrage « La trivalence » et pour être franche à mon tour, il ne m'a pas vraiment convaincue.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Répondit vivement le chercheur, une note de vive réprobation dans la voix.  
Et Hermione se fit une joie de lui exposer son point de vue.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Assise devant la fenêtre, dans son petit salon, Hermione avait le regard tourné vers la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin. Elle avait du retard. Au début, elle avait eu un doute et s'était dit qu'elle s'était trompée dan ses calculs, même si c'était hautement improbable. Mais maintenant, c'était certain. Elle avait du retard. Est-ce qu'une semaine, c'était suffisant pour avoir de sérieux soupçons, où devait-elle attendre encore un peu ?  
Nul doute que Draco serait fou de joie. Lucius probablement moins, mais il n'était pas le premier concerné. Elle espérait juste qu'il serait moins sarcastique avec elle, après la nouvelle.  
Elle posa une main sur son ventre encore plat, et fut transportée quelque mois en arrière, chez ses grands-parents. Ce jour là, dans la petite salle de bain de la ferme, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle savait alors qu'il lui faudrait peu de temps pour devenir mère. Six mois plus tard, c'était chose faite.  
Quelle était la meilleure manière pour lui dire ?  
- Chéri ? Je suis enceinte !  
Non. Ca n'allait pas. On croirait cette réplique issue d'un mauvais vaudeville.  
- Draco, ton plus cher désir est exaucé : je suis enceinte.  
Bof. Il ne lui manquerait plus qu'une paire d'ailes translucides et elle aurait l'air d'une marraine bonne fée.  
- Devine ce que j'ai pour toi ? Tu as droit à trois essais !  
Aïe, aïe, aïe. De pire en pire.  
Elle poussa un soupir et se leva. Autant se remettre à travailler ; elle n'allait pas passer la journée là dessus. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, elle sut. Elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre son sac à main dans sa chambre et sortit du manoir.

Draco était fourbu. Il avait passé la matinée à compulser le dossier de vente qu'il soumettrait à Lot le lendemain, puis était allé se défouler avec Blaise. Il n'y a pas à dire, il se débrouillait encore pas trop mal sur un balai. Rien à voir avec Potter d'accord, mais ce n'était pas son métier, à lui, de jouer au quidditch. Le jeune sorcier s'étira avant de franchir les portes du manoir et commença d'un pas lourd l'ascension de l'imposant escalier de pierre. Il était tellement fatigué que la seule chose qui le tentait pour l'instant était un bon bain et son lit.  
Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements et se figea, la main toujours sur la poignée.  
La pièce était joliment garnie de bouquets de fleurs, mais ce n'était pas là ce qui avait provoqué son étonnement. La table était dressée pour deux personnes, une bouteille de champagne mise à fraîchir dans un seau à glace. Les pétales de rose éparpillés sur la table ajoutaient encore au romantisme du tableau. De toute évidence Hermione s'était donné du mal pour le surprendre. D'ailleurs où était-elle ?  
Il entendit un bruit en provenance de sa chambre à elle, à peine un instant avant qu'elle n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Draco ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Je ne pensais pas te voir avant une petite heure encore.  
Il sourit et referma doucement la porte qu'il tenait toujours ouverte, avant de s'approcher de sa femme. Elle portait une longue chemise de nuit en soie, un déshabillé assortit, et il se sentait d'un coup beaucoup moins fatigué.  
- Je ruine tes plans ?  
- Non pas vraiment, mais le dîner ne sera pas près tout de suite. D'un autre coté tant mieux. Viens, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Où ça ?  
- Juste là, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en lui montrant la porte de la salle de bain.  
Draco s'attendait presque à voir la baignoire envahie de roses rouges, mais elle était très conventionnellement pleine d'eau chaude.  
Hermione dégrafa sa cape, avant d'attaquer ses boutons de chemise. Draco voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser, ravi du tour que prenaient les choses, mais la jeune femme lui redressa la tête du bout de son index, l'empêchant ainsi de concrétiser son essai. Décidant de ne pas rester sur un échec, il leva les mains et tenta de défaire le déshabillé d'Hermione, mais cette fois elle s'enfuit vers la porte.  
- Puisque tu ne reste pas sage, tu finiras de te déshabiller tout seul.  
Perplexe, le jeune homme contempla un instant la porte par laquelle sa femme venait de s'enfuir. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée, aujourd'hui ? Il n'en termina par moins d'ôter ses vêtements avant de plonger dans le bain chaud et parfumé. Citron. Pas mal.  
Il commençait à se détendre lorsqu'il sentit une petite main familière se poser sur son épaule.  
- Je suppose que si je fais un mouvement tu t'enfuis de nouveau ?  
- Mais si tu reste sage, je reste.  
- Et quelles sont les autres règles de ce nouveau jeu ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.  
- Il n'y en a pas. Penche-toi en avant que je te frotte le dos.  
Hermione glissa sa main dans un gant de toilette et entreprit de le passer doucement sur sa peau. Après le dos elle passa à sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses. Elle accompagnait ses soins de petits baisers dans le creux de son cou qui commençaient à le rendre positivement fou. Puis elle laissa tomber le gant de toilette continua ses caresses de la main. Comment voulait-elle qu'il reste tranquille avec ça ? D'un mouvement vif, Draco se redressa et fit basculer sa tendre moitié sur lui, dans son bain. A son tour de rester tranquille juste pour voir. Il se mit en devoir de lui rendre la pareille, glissant ses mains sous le déshabillé trempé. Un instant Hermione crut l'entendre grogner et parler quelque part sur son ventre.  
- J'ai dit « cette baignoire est vraiment trop petite », répéta-il à sa demande.  
Et joignant le geste à la parole, il la souleva et la porta dans sa chambre, répandant de large traînée d'eau savonneuse au passage.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune couple partit d'un fou rire en regardant l'état – désastreux – dans lequel se trouvait le majestueux lit qui tout au long de ses nombreux siècles d'existence n'avait jamais eu à subir pareille avanie.  
Hermione souleva l'une de ses longues mèches, poisseuse d'eau savonneuse et de sueur.  
- Et bien je n'ai plus qu'à me relaver. Quand je pense au temps qu'il m'a fallut pour me faire belle, tout ça pour finir trempée dans ton bain. Je suis certaine que tu n'as même pas remarqué que je m'étais parfumée et …  
- Mais si, Trésor. Et il me semble que je viens juste de te montrer à quel point j'ai apprécié tes efforts.  
- Pff ! … J'ai faim, dit la jeune femme, changeant brusquement de sujet.  
- Comment ça « pff » ? S'indigna Draco. C'est tout ce que je t'inspire « pff » ?  
- Non, c'est tout ce que ta galanterie m'inspire. Et j'ai toujours faim.  
- Très bien, sonne les elfes si tu veux, moi je retourne me laver… et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.  
- Avec toi ? A non, je sais bien comment ça se terminera si on se lave ensemble. Je n'aurai pas mon dîner avant des heures.  
- Avant des heures ? Euh… Tu me flattes, je ne me savais pas si résistant.  
- Pardon ? Demanda Hermione avant de comprendre soudain le sous-entendu de son mari. Vas te laver ! Intima-t-elle, désignant la porte d'un index autoritaire.  
Et dire qu'elle avait tout planifié. Un bon bain, un bon dîner ; mais Draco avait complètement chamboulé son planning. N'importe. Hermione nettoya d'un coup de baguette les traces laissées un peu plus tôt pas son époux puis fit venir un elfe de maison, à qui elle commanda de servir le dîner une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, le dîner ressembla un peu plus à ce qu'elle avait prévu. Les jeunes gens devisèrent de chose et d'autres, mais plus la soirée avançait, plus Hermione avait du mal à suivre le fil de la discussion.  
- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça-t-elle brusquement, coupant son mari en plein milieu d'une phrase alors qu'ils finissaient le dessert.  
Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, signifiant par là qu'il avait noté l'état de nervosité dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis le début du repas et commençait à s'en inquiéter.  
- Ne bouge pas je reviens, ajouta la jeune femme en se levant.  
Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques instant plus tard, un paquet enveloppé de papier-cadeau dans les mains. Elle le lui tendit en se rasseyant. Draco prit le présent, de plus en plus perplexe. Hermione lui faisait parfois des cadeaux, mais jamais elle n'avait l'air aussi tendue en attendant qu'il les ouvre. On aurait presque dit qu'elle attendait le résultat d'un examen particulièrement important tant elle était nerveuse.  
Le jeune homme se décida enfin à ouvrir. Le papier défait révéla un boite en carton comme celle employée pour emballer des habits. Il l'ouvrit à son tour et sortit enfin son contenu. Lorsqu'il vit ce dont il s'agissait, sa perplexité augmenta encore d'un cran avant qu'il ne comprenne le message.  
Il avait dans les mains une minuscule petite combinaison de cotonnade jaune, ornée d'une grenouille sur la poitrine. Elle était accompagnée d'un tout petit chapeau assorti, si petit qu'il n'aurait pu y faire tenir sa main.  
Il rata une respiration ou deux. Draco regarda sa femme, les yeux brillants, et dut se racler la gorge avant de parler.  
- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas destiné au bébé Potter.  
Hermione secoua la tête, incapable de parler tant elle avait la gorge nouée. Puis elle souffla doucement :  
- Non, ça c'est pour nous.  
A ces mots, il se leva, entraînant son épouse dans le même mouvement et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Pendant un moment, il se contenta de rester ainsi, sans bouger, savourant le moment. Puis il se dégagea et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Ma chambre, répondit Hermione en souriant elle aussi. Maintenant que c'était dit, elle était beaucoup plus calme.  
- Tu en es sûre ? Pas de la chambre, je veux dire. Est-ce que…  
- C'est on ne peut plus certain, mon amour. Il – ou elle – sera là à la fin de l'année. Vers la mi-novembre pour être plus précise.  
Draco eut un drôle de petit rire.  
- Etrange, ça me semble à la fois très lointain et étonnamment proche. Je vais être papa…  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione posa la tête sur sa poitrine en se serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est heureuse avec lui ? Enfin je veux dire : Elle n'arrête pas de répéter que ça va, et je sais que lui est sincèrement amoureux, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi, je n'y crois pas.  
Ginny se tourna dans le lit pour faire face à son mari.  
- Et sur quoi se basent ses magnifiques déductions ?  
Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Harry se contenta de fixer le plafond en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Pourquoi ne peut-tu pas admettre qu'ils sont bien ensemble ? Ils ont eu quelques problèmes d'ajustement au début, mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne s'entendent pas.  
- Aucune raison ? J'en vois des dizaines, moi. Et c'est justement ce qui me rend perplexe. Hermione n'aurait pas abandonné tous ses principes pour une histoire de cul avec Malfoy. Parce qu'au fond, c'est ce qui tient leur couple, non ? Malfoy est obsédé par l'argent, le pouvoir et le statut social ; Hermione s'en fiche et préfère la connaissance, l'aide aux démunis… Enfin, ce genre de chose quoi. Ils n'ont strictement rien en commun !  
Un peu agacée par l'obstination de son compagnon, Ginny se redressa comme elle put, gênée par son gros ventre.  
- Et peux-tu me faire la liste de _nos_ points communs, je te prie ? Tu ne peux pas rationaliser les sentiments, Harry. Et puisque tu veux absolument qu'ils aient des points communs, je vais t'en donner moi : d'abord ils sont aussi arrogants et obsédés par le succès l'un que l'autre. Ne fais pas cette tête là ! J'adore Hermione, mais sa manie de vouloir toujours être la première peut être agaçante. Au moins avec Draco elle trouvera une émulation. Deusio ils sont tous les deux tenus par leur fichu sens de l'honneur et…  
- Le sens de l'honneur ? Malfoy ? Tu te fiches de moi ?  
- Il n'a pas le même que toi, c'est tout. Mais l'as-tu déjà pris en défaut sur une promesse qu'il a faite ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ment et triche qu'il ne suit pas un code de conduite. Même si le sien est … on ne peut plus personnel.  
Ce fut au tour d'Harry de s'asseoir dans le lit.  
- Et tertio, ajouta vivement Ginny sans lui laisser l'occasion de riposter, ils sont beaucoup plus réalistes que toi. Ils sont liés par un serment et ils ne le rompront pas, rapport au sens de l'honneur dont je te parlais tout à l'heure et d'un réalisme qui te fait défaut. Donc même si les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre eux, ils ne te le diraient pas. Et s'ils décidaient d'avoir des liaisons extra-conjugales, ils ne te le diraient pas non plus.  
- Il n'est pas nécessaire de me sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors ! Je m'inquiète pour Hermione, elle agit bizarrement depuis son mariage.  
- C'est surtout que tu n'as pas supporté d'apprendre qu'elle t'a caché être sortie avec Malfoy à Poudlard. Comme si…  
Intrigué par le silence soudain de son épouse, Harry se tourna vers elle. Ginny avait les yeux grands ouverts, semblant contempler le fond de son âme. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres et elle avait posé une main sur son ventre.  
- Ca va ? S'inquiéta le sorcier.  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
- Ginny, tu…  
Elle l'interrompit en levant son autre main. De plus en plus inquiet, Harry sauta hors du lit et en fit le tour pour s'approcher du chevet de sa femme. Il tenta d'attirer son attention en agitant une main devant son visage, mais il fallut bien une minute entière avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers lui.  
- Harry, chéri, veux-tu bien t'habiller et sortir ma valise du placard, s'il te plaît ?  
- Quelle valise ?  
- LA valise.  
Le jeune homme sentit son visage pâlir.  
- Maintenant ? Tu accouche maintenant ?  
Sans attendre confirmation, il se jeta sur l'armoire qu'il ouvrit à la volée et attrapa le premier vêtement qui passa à sa portée.  
- Où est la poudre de cheminette ? Respire comme on t'a montré, hein ? Je vais chercher les médecins ! Et n'oublie pas de…  
- Du calme ! Harry, du calme ! Il y en a encore pour un moment ; c'est le premier et je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux. Donc arrête de vouloir faire passer ta jambe dans ta manche de chemise, habille-toi normalement, et surtout CALME-TOI !

L'accoucheuse envoyée par sainte Mangouste ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle attendait tout le petit monde venu saluer l'arrivée du premier rejeton Potter. Elle était arrivée environs cinq heures plus tôt, dès qu'elle avait été prévenue que Ginny était entrée en travail.  
Margaret O'Flanagan avait déjà plus de deux cents naissances à son actif, mais aucune ne lui avait apporté autant prestige que celle-ci. Mettre au monde le premier enfant du célèbre Harry Potter, ce n'était pas du pipi de chat. Heureusement pour elle tout c'était bien passé ; le petit paquet remuant qu'elle tenait entre ses bras en témoignait.  
Il était presque minuit lorsqu'elle avait reçu un hibou-express l'enjoignant de se rendre immédiatement à la demeure des Potter. Déjà en chemise de nuit, elle s'était empressée de se glisser dans sa robe de travail et avait transplané devant la maison. Elle avait actionné la sonnette une petite dizaine de fois, puis avait sorti le double des clés qu'elle avait demandé à Mrs Potter, en prévision du grand moment. Son expérience lui avait appris que lors de l'arrivée du bébé, les mamans ne pouvaient évidemment pas se déplacer et les papas ne gardaient pas toujours suffisamment de sens commun pour faire le lien entre la sonnette et la porte à ouvrir. C'était le cas de Mr Potter.  
Le pauvre homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait éloigné la plus grande menace de la fin du siècle. Ah ! Les hommes, vraiment… Malgré tous ces efforts, l'accoucheuse n'avait pas réussit à calmer le futur papa et avait fini, en désespoir de cause, par le mettre à la porte de la chambre, opération facilitée par l'arrivée de la famille. Mme Potter avait eu la présence d'esprit de réunir dans une valisette tout le matériel dont elle aurait besoin pour la naissance ; ainsi Margaret n'avait pas eu à aller chercher le papa stressé pour lui demander ou se trouvait les serviettes, bassines et autre. Lui qui ne savait déjà plus où se trouvait sa tête.  
Environs une heure après l'arrivée de Mrs O'Flanagan, Molly Weasley avait fait irruption dans la chambre de la parturiente. L'accoucheuse avait un moment craint que la future grand-mère se taguant de sa vaste expérience en matière de naissance, ne tente de piétiner ses plates-bandes, mais elle avait au contraire fait une excellente assistante. Elle avait même attendu que Margaret ait fini de couper le cordon avant de se mettre à pleurer de joie.  
Avec une fierté non dissimulée, l'accoucheuse tendit le petit paquet à Harry Potter.  
- Voici votre fille, Mr Potter. Elle est parfaitement formée et en pleine santé.  
Harry prit délicatement sa fille dans les bras. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans leur réplique en miniature et il sentit une partie de son âme le quitter pour aller se nicher dans le petit bébé qui le regardait avec curiosité. Le jeune père reprit ses esprits et s'éclaircit la voix.  
- Bienvenue à toi, Lili Ann Potter.  
Derrière lui, il entendit vaguement ses amis et parents le féliciter et manifester plus ou moins bruyamment leur joie – vraiment « plus » en ce qui concernait ses jumeaux de beau-frères. Draco fit apparaître une série de verres et un magnum de pétibulle qu'Arthur s'empressa d'ouvrir. Mais sans participer à la liesse générale, Harry entra dans sa chambre avec sa fille et s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de sa femme. Sans lâcher son bébé, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la remercier pour ce cadeau immense qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle s'endormit. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit allongé près d'elle, sa toute petite fille entre les bras, et pour la première fois il eut véritablement l'impression d'avoir une famille.

Un étage seulement le séparait de son salon, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir d'un mile entier. Le pétibulle coulait à flot, et les nouveaux arrivants, prévenus en hâte ne cessaient d'affluer. Il s'agissait, pour beaucoup d'entre eux, d'anciens condisciples du couple Potter, et Draco se sentit vite débordé par cette invasion rouge et or. Pour en contrer les effets, il envoya des messages à ses propres amis, et bientôt la petite fête improvisée prit presque des allures de réunion d'anciens élèves.  
Il était à peu près cette heure de la nuit où l'on ne sait plus s'il est très très tard ou très très tôt, quand Draco se fit aborder par Ron. Il avait bien remarqué au cours de la soirée que le rouquin voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais comme par un fait exprès, il y avait toujours eut quelqu'un pour l'interrompre. Jusqu'à maintenant.  
Chacun à un bout du canapé, ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, même pas dérangé par le reste de l'assistance qui se déhanchait sans façon sur le dernier tube des Boiling Frogs'Nail.  
- Ca nous donne un coup de vieux, hein ? Commença Ron.  
- Parle pour toi ! Moi, je ne me sens pas vieux pour une mornille.  
- Mouais. N'empêche c'est nous la génération des parents maintenant. Tu verras, dans dix ans, on sera tous en train de s'inquiéter des conneries de nos gamins. Et on se comportera comme des vieux réac, alors qu'on aura fait trois fois plus de conneries que ce qu'ils pourront bien imaginer.  
- Que tu crois. A mon avis, nos gosses feront surtout trois fois plus de conneries que nous.  
- Tu crois que je ferai un bon père ? Demanda abruptement Ron.  
- Est-tu en train de me dire que Pansy et toi… ?  
- Mais non idiot. Pour l'instant aucun de nous deux n'a envie de pouponner alors on fait attention.  
Draco prit une brusque inspiration et pinça les lèvres.  
- Ok, dit le rouquin après lui avoir lancer un regard perplexe. Ne pas te parler de ma relation avec Pansy.  
- Bonne idée. Mais puisque tu as abordé le sujet – et j'espère bien que c'est la seule et unique fois que j'en discuterai avec toi – je me vois contraint de te servir le très traditionnel « fais la souffrir et je te fais bouffer tes couilles ». Littéralement.  
- Toi-même.  
- Pardon ?  
- Si tu veux jouer les grands frères d'adoption sur-protecteur, je peux en faire autant. Ne crois pas que je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'Hermione n'a pas toujours été des plus heureuses depuis qu'elle est avec toi.  
- Hum… Disons que nous avons eut besoin d'une période d'ajustement.  
- C'est vrai ce que tu as dis ?  
- J'ai dit beaucoup de choses, Belette, dont une proportion honorable de vérité, malgré ce que tu pense de moi. A quoi fais-tu référence exactement ?  
- Quand tu as dit que tu aimais Hermione ?  
- Mes sentiments ne sont pas ton affaire.  
La voix de Ron était nettement moins chaleureuse lorsqu'il réitéra sa question..  
- Tu ferais bien de répondre à ma question si tu ne veux pas que je te démontre à quel point tu te trompe.  
- Weasley, tu ne m'impressionnais déjà pas il y a quinze ans et ce point précis n'a certainement pas changé. Tu peux donc arrêter les menaces, tu n'es pas doué pour ça. Cela dit, je te propose un marché : tu fais attention à ce que tu fais avec Pansy, tu la rends heureuse, et je ne me mêle pas de cette histoire – enfin pas trop. Et tu en fais autant en ce qui concerne Hermione et moi.  
- Ok. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord : tu l'aimes Hermione ?  
Pour toute réponse, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se décolla du canapé et demandant à Merlin pourquoi des êtres aussi désagréable se permettaient de vivre et de respirer.

Harry se réveilla en sentant sa fille remuer dans ses bras. Sans faire de bruit, il posa Lili Ann dans son berceau tout neuf, laissa une Ginny endormie dans la chambre et descendit à la rencontre de la petite foule qui occupait son salon. A peine eut-il finit de descendre l'escalier qu'il fut entouré de ses amis qui manifestèrent leur joie à grands coups de tapes dans son dos. Il répondit aux félicitations, serra un nombre incalculable de mains se retrouva sans trop savoir comment avec une grande flûte de pétibulle. Il vit à quelques mètres de lui Molly qui détrempait un énième mouchoir de ses larmes de joie, Arthur fier comme Artaban, Seamus qui tentait de faire taire la joyeuse troupe. Malheureusement pour le nouveau papa, il y parvint.  
- Harry, tu es le premier d'entre nous à avoir un bébé. Je veux dire le premier de notre promotion, précisa-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers les jumeaux. Il te revint donc de prononcer un petit discours sur ce qui nous attend.  
- Un discours ? Mais non… Attends, je…  
Rien n'y fit. Et donc sous l'œil goguenard de Ronald – il le lui paierai ce traître – et attentif du reste de l'assistance, Harry se décida à prendre la parole.  
- Et bien pour commencer, vous savez tous que je ne suis pas doué pour les discours, tout ça. Je dirai donc seulement que… euh… maintenant je sais pourquoi la vie vaut d'être vécue… A Lili Ann ! Santé !  
Le jeune homme leva sa coupe et but une longue gorgée tandis que le reste de l'assistance en faisait autant.  
- Et moi je sais pourquoi il n'est pas entré en politique, souffla Draco à l'oreille de son épouse qui le réprimanda d'une petite tape sur le bras.

La soirée reprit rapidement son rythme de croisière. Les participants naviguaient tranquillement d'un groupe à l'autre, les discutions allaient bon train, et ceux qui le voulaient pouvaient danser tout leur saoul. Dans le jardin, un couple s'était retiré un peu à l'écart.  
- Tu es certaine que ça va aller ? On peut rentrer si tu veux, demandait un Draco inquiet après que son épouse se soit à moitié effondrée dans ses bras. Il l'avait allongée dans l'herbe et contenait maintenant ses tentatives pour se relever.  
- Non, ça va mon chéri. J'ai juste eut un vertige. En fait, je crois qu'il faut que je mange quelque chose.  
Draco agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un plateau de canapés.  
- Si madame veut bien se donner la peine.  
Hermione tendit la main pour se servir sans parvenir à dissimuler son envie de rire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draco, à deux doigts d'être vexé.  
- Et bien… la plupart des gens aurait fait apparaître des sandwichs, mais toi non. Des canapés.  
- Que veux-tu, moi j'ai du style.  
Cette fois, la jeune femme rit franchement. Elle retrouva cependant rapidement son calme lorsque Draco s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit la main.  
- Dis, tu ne crois pas que c'est la soirée parfaite pour annoncer… Enfin, je veux dire… Tous tes amis sont là, ça leur fera plaisir de l'apprendre par ta bouche et pas par les journaux.  
Hermione leva un sourcil perplexe :  
- Pourquoi par les journaux ? Nous en avons fini avec les journaux, non ?  
- Oui. Si l'on excepte les neufs articles parus depuis notre retour du Brésil.  
- Quels articles ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?  
- Parce que tu ne lis pas la presse people. Et avant que tu en fasses la remarque, moi non plus, mais Victor compile tous les articles qui paraissent mentionnant la famille. Ca peut toujours servir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y avait que quelques photos de toi marchant dans la rue et une de nous deux au restaurant. Alors, on leur dit ?  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le salon. Draco tenta bien d'attirer l'attention de l'assistance mais n'y parvint pas. Heureusement pour lui, Fred avait vu son manège. Sans tergiverser, il se laça un sortilège sonore et tous purent entendre sa douce et aimable voix beugler :  
- Vos gueules tout le monde !  
- Mais t'es malade, le rabroua Draco. Il y a un bébé qui dort à l'étage !  
- T'inquiète, milord. George et moi avons insonorisé la pièce dès que Harry a été voir Ginny. C'est qu'on commence à être des pros des soirées accouchement.  
- Tu m'en diras tant soupira le blond en pensant à la nombreuse descendance bellettière.  
Il se tourna vers l'assistance, prit la main de son épouse et d'une pression l'invita à le rejoindre.  
- Mes bien chers amis, commença-t-il, nous voudrions profiter de la présence de tout le monde pour vous annoncer l'arrivée prochaine d'un autre bébé.  
Il fut interrompu par un cri de joie de Molly qui se précipita vers le jeune couple.  
- Hermione, vient ici ma chérie ! Oh c'est merveilleux !  
Mrs Weasley serra la jeune femme contre son imposante poitrine, avant de se tourner vers Draco. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis le serra lui aussi contre elle.  
- Je ne te l'ai jamais dis avant mon petit Draco, mais bienvenue à toit aussi dans notre famille.  
L'intéressé leva des sourcils perplexes, se demanda par quel coup du sort il se trouvait maintenant membre honoraire de la famille Weasley.

Le jeune couple Malfoy ne rentra chez lui que près de 12h heures plus tard, tant les réjouissances avaient été prenantes.  
Draco n'avait jusqu'à ce jour jamais rien envié à ces fauchés chroniques de Weasley. Elevé dans le luxe et l'opulence, aimé de ses parents, qu'aurait-il pu désiré au monde ? Mais pour la première fois, il prit conscience de la chaleur que pouvait procurer une famille nombreuse. Les sept enfants de Molly et Arthur étaient maintenant casés, et s'ils n'étaient pas tous parents, ils avaient déjà produit suffisamment de mini-Weasley pour que le couple ne sache plus où donner de la tête.  
Encore une chose qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. L'enfant qu'il allait avoir avec Hermione le comblait de joie, bien entendu, mais il le voyait déjà courir et crapahuter de partout dans les interminables couloirs du manoir. Seul. Comme lui même l'avait fait. Et encore, il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu jouer avec Théodore et Pansy de fait des relations entre leurs parents. Il avait beau savoir que son fils ne serait jamais aussi seul qu'il l'avait parfois été – il y veillerait – il se surprit à regretter de ne pouvoir lui donner de petit frère. Et même - pourquoi pas, soyons fous – une petite sœur. Draco imagina une petite fille à lui, courant dans une élégante petite robe de couturier qu'elle aurait taché de confiture, ses petites jambes battant le tapis à tout vitesse alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.  
- Draco ? Tu va bien ?  
La voix de sa tendre femme le tira de ses pensées.  
Tendre femme ? Il fréquentait décidément beaucoup trop de familles nombreuses ses derniers temps ; ça commençait à lui taper sur la cervelle. Il lui sourit avant de l'entraîner vers leur lit.

Comme tous les matins où ils partageaient le même lui, Draco se réveilla avant Hermione. Mais cette fois, au lieu de se lever rapidement et de sortir de la chambre en catimini, il resta à la regarder un long moment. C'est incroyable à quel point le sommeil peut changer les traits d'un visage. Endormie, détendue, il pouvait discerner les traits de la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Draco eut un petit sourie ; il n'avait pas besoin de la voir dormir pour se rappeler ce qu'elle était enfant.  
Il se sera un peu plus contre elle, dans son dos, son corps épousant les courbes du sien. Il posa une main sur son ventre encore plat, avide de se pénétrer de la sensation de la petite vie qu'y s'y développait.  
A quoi ressemblerait-il ? Il serait blond, sans doute. Le sang de Ludmilla était encore trop vivace pour qu'il en soit autrement. Mais peut-être aurait-il le cheveu frisé de sa mère. Pauvre petit. Et ses yeux ? Probablement pas gris glacé comme les siens ; peu probable également le brun chaleureux de ceux d'Hermione. Voilà qui laissait ouvert à toutes possibilités. Et pourquoi pas vert, pour changer ? Blond aux yeux verts. Non, il ressemblerait à Benedict, le cousin d'Hermione, et celui-là on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une réussite physique. Finalement c'était très bien le gris. Faites qu'il ait les yeux gris !  
Il serait grand évidemment. Il n'y avait pas de nabot chez les Malfoy, et Hermione ne faisait pas 1m20, donc il serait grand. C'est cela : un grand blond aux yeux gris. Le jeune homme se donna une baffe mentale en souriant stupidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'imaginait en fait qu'une miniature de lui-même. De toute façon, peu importait l'apparence de cet enfant. Il serait le sien, et il l'aimerait.

Draco se rendormait doucement, lorsqu'un elfe de maison plutôt excité se matérialisa au pied du lit. Le jeune sorcier sursauta et s'apprêtait à expliquer sa façon de penser à l'elfe indélicat, quand il aperçut un billet dans la main de la petite créature. Il le lui prit sans ménagement en fusillant l'elfe du regard. En voyant ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Crombie vient d'être assassiné. Rejoins-moi dans la bibliothèque immédiatement. LM »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais que de suspense ! Qu'allons nous devenir ?! Mais ou est le chapitre 23 ?!_

_Et ben pour être franche, il n'est même pô commencé... Mais je sais déjà ce qui va s'y passer. Ou pas. Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire des spoilers... Ouais je vais faire ça :_

_Alors je suis à peu près certaine que le prochain chapitre concernera Hermione et Draco. Je pense aussi utiliser les mots "de", "en", "pourquoi" et "même"._

_C'est malin, il va vraiment falloir que je les utilise, maintenant. Galère..._

_Bon, sur ce, je vous quitte et retourne prier les grands dieux de l'ADSL pour recevoir bientôt ma freebox et ne plus devoir squatter chez Gisou pour poster mes chapitres. D'ailleurs on applaudit tous Gisou, parce que sinon vous auriez du attendre encore un mois !_

_Bon je trêve de blabla, et je file regarder les nouveaux épisodes d'urgences !_

_To bi continuède _


	23. Chapter 23

**_Return of the come-back !_**

_Et me revoilà après euh... quoi tout ça ! Et ben oui, 9mois et demi. Ralal c'est que ça passe vite quand même le temps. Alors non, je n'ai pas eut de bébé, mais j'ai fait plein, plein, plein de choses. D'abord j'ai écrit un chapitre. Si, si. Et même que je l'ai terminé en octobre. Quoi ! mais non, pourquoi ! je vous vois déjà bondir. Pourquoi avoir attendu cinq mois pour poster ? Simple : à cause du grand, du méchant, du terrifiant VIRUS INFORMATIQUE ! Il a réussit non seulement à infecter mon pc, mais aussi toutes mes clés usb. Donc je n'ai pas eut d'autre solutions que de tout formater. Donc j'ai perdu ma fic, mes notes, les scènes écrites d'avance... vraiment tout. Sur le coup j'ai été tellement dégoutée que je ne suis pas passée loin de laisser tomber. Puis j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai commencé à réécrire ce que je pouvais. Vu que ma chronologie d'origine allait jusqu'en 2009, inutile de vous dire que plus de la moitié des informations reste définitivement perdue. Tans pis, je fis comme Sandy Jonquille, je vois la vie du bon coté et suis repartie pour un tour._

_Alors je pense avoir répondu à toutes le reviews signés, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je m'en excuse. Je manque un peu de temps donc ps de réponse personnalisée au reviews anonyme aujourd'hui, mais un grnd merci à tout le monde.Sans les petits messages queje recevait de temps en temps j'aurai sans doute craquer en cours de route et mis un point final à cette histoire. Juste un message spéciale à gaby. je sais que je suis polio du mail et handicapée du téléphone, mais je t'assure que je pense à toit tout les jours ma petite gaby-chou. Embrasse Juju et Joëlle pour moi, stp. je vais essayer de te voir avant la fin de l'année scolaire._

_Encore un petit mot et j'arrête mon bla-bla qui est en passe de devenir le plus long que j'ai jamais mis avant un chapitre. (Hors rar bien sur). En relisant, je me suis rendu compte d'une petite erreur (ou, je sais une erreur de plus mais celle là est importante). Bébé malfoy n'est pas censé naître en novembre, mais en décembre. Ben oui, parce que 3 + 9 ça fait 12 et pas 11. J'ai appris ça aussi cette année. ;)_

_Donc trève de bla-bla, et bonne évasion avec harlequin champion de l'amour et surtout  
_

_bonne lecture_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-

Lucius rentra furieux de sa rencontre avec le magenmagot. Comment avaient-ils osé l'évincer ainsi. Il s'était bien douté que la mort de Crombie allait changer pas mal de chose dans leur gouvernement, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé se faire éjecté comme un malpropre. Et le fait que cette éviction n'avait rien de personnel ne faisait rien pour le calmer. Même s'il n'était pas un membre officiel du ministère, il avait toujours fait parti de ceux que l'on consultait avant les décisions importantes. Une sorte de conseiller, en somme. Mais la nouvelle attachée au règlement territoriale, comme elle se faisait appeler ne comptait laisser aucune place au hasard dans son plan de carrière et avait éjecté tout ceux qu'elle ne considérait pas absolument fiables. Et Lucius, qui avait clairement soutenu Arthur Weasley avant la mort du premier ministre appartenait sans conteste à cette catégorie.  
Le sorcier se dirigea tout droit vers son bureau où il se servit une verre de whisky.  
Plus jeune, il avait toujours pensé que sa mise en retraite serait de son fait. Mais les choses arrivent rarement comme on les avait prévues. Son implication dans les activités du seigneur noir, une dizaine d'année plus tôt, avait sérieusement écorné son prestige et la plupart de ses fonctions n'étaient plus qu' honorifiques. Mais personne n'avait encore osé lui signifier son congé de manière aussi... insultante. Comme s'il n'était plus bon à rien. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il y avait peut-être du vrai la dedans. Il était vieux, son fils avait pris la relève depuis longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il s'apprêtait même à devenir père à son tour.  
Il entendit un bruit en face de lui et redressa la tête. Son épouse, appuyée au montant de porte, le regardait d'un air curieux. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir rentrer aussi tôt...ni aussi morose.  
- Et bien, mon aimé ? Qu'a donné votre entretien de ce jour ?  
Lucius s'abstint de répondre, prit une autre gorgée de whisky.  
- Boire si tôt ? J'ose en déduire que tout ne va pas selon vos prévisions.  
- Pour être concis : je suis hors jeu Narcissa.  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Ombrage veut former un conseil de sécurité, chose compréhensible après ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Finneas. Mais elle en a limité l'accès aux membres du ministère jouissant d'une certaine ancienneté.  
- Et bien ? Vous êtes, mon cher, très favorablement accueillit au ministère et ce depuis des années.  
- Mais je n'en fais pas partie, mon aimée. Je n'en ai jamais fait partie.  
La sorcière garda le silence un instant, pesant les implications de cette nouvelle donne.  
- Alors peut-être est-il temps, Lucius, glissa-t-elle doucement après quelques minutes. Nous parlons depuis des années de nous retirer, peut-être le moment est-il idéal ?  
- Nous retirer ? Mais... il nous reste encore tant de chose à faire.  
- Draco s'en chargera. Il a pris à sa charge la plupart de vos fonctions ces dernières années, et Hermione est tout à fait capable d'assumer son rôle d'hôtesse à présent.  
Narcissa fit le tour du bureau et s'assit sur le meuble, près de son mari.  
- Peut-être pourrions nous enfin retourner en Grèce, comme nous avions prévu de le faire. Voir ce qui y a changé depuis notre mariage.  
- L'argument de manque pas d'intérêt.  
Ce fut au tour de Lucius de prendre un temps de réflexion.  
- Il me faut prévenir ce vieux fou de Dumbledore des manoeuvre d'Ombrage. Je suis hors-jeu, mais peut-être pourra-t-il lui tenir tête.

La gazette des sorcier, édition du 24 mai 2007

« Ce matin, Judith Touheau, la porte parole de l'attachée au règlement territorial à confirmer les rumeurs concernant le remaniement partiel du conseil de Poudlard, l'école publique britannique de sorcellerie. « Chacun comprendra, at-elle déclaré, que nous préférons que cette institutions, fleurons de note culture, soit gérée par des membres du ministère, professionnels de l'administration. Les citoyens lambda, aussi plein de bonne volonté soient-ils sont amenés à faire des erreurs du fait de leur amateurisme. Tout à fait conscient de ses lacunes, Lord Lucius Malfoy à , de lui-même, présenté sa démission. Nous saluons chaleureusement cette preuve de civisme. » Mme Touheau a ensuite révélé le nom du successeur de Lord Malfoy père au poste convoité d'assesseur pérenne du conseil. Il s'agit de George Micus Lamproy, précédemment assistant administratif de Mme Ombrage. Cette nomination vient couronner une vie dédiée au service public. Mr Lamproy est né en... »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco referma derrière lui les lourdes portes du manoir, heureux d'échapper enfin à la fournaise qui régnait au dehors. Et dire que le mois de juin commençait à peine. Si le temps se maintenait ainsi, les récoltes de l'année risquaient d'être bien faibles, grillées par le ce soleil de plomb. Mais c'était là le cadet de ses soucis.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il savait bien pourtant qu'Ombrage avait une ambition débordante, mais il avait sous-estimé sa rouerie.  
La vieille dame avait pris le pouvoir, purement et simplement. Elle avait infiltré chaque rouage de l'appareil politique d'agent à sa solde, allant même jusqu'à remettre son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard. Et personne ne se rendait compte de rien. Peut-être que dans le fond, tout le monde s'en fichait. Pour la plupart des sorciers, le ministère était une sorte d'entité tutélaire dépersonnalisée, alors ils se fichaient bien de savoir qui tirait réellement les ficelles. Ca ne changeait pas le cours de leur vie quotidienne ; le nerf de dragon restait hors de prix, la bière au beurre coulait à flot et chacun menait sa petite vie.  
Pour l'instant.  
Réagiraient-ils lorsque les premières mesures pro-sorcières passeraient ? Quand les séléctions débuteraient ? La vieille dame ne cachait pas son aversion pour ceux qu'elle appelait les hybrides.  
Par Merlin, pourvu qu'elle ne s'en prennent pas aux gobelins, cela créerait probablement une panique boursière suffisante pour plonger le pays dans le chaos. Il devait trouver un moyen de la faire disparaître le plus vite possible.  
S'il le pouvait.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tentant de chasser de son esprit ces sombres pensées. Pour l'heure, il allait monter voir son épouse et lui raconter que sa journée c'était bien passée. Puis il l'écouterait raconter ses déboire arithmanciens ou tout autre sujet qu'elle voudrait aborder. Tout, sauf le ministère. Hors de question de l'inquiéter dans son état. Pas après la frayeur qu'elle lui avait faite. Rien que d'y repenser il en avait froid dans le dos.  
Hermione entamait tranquillement son deuxième mois de grossesse lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée une nuit avec de furieuses crampes. Elle avait pris son mal en patience, puis l'avait tiré du sommeil lorsqu'elle avait sentit quelques choses de chaud coule entre ses jambes. Ils étaient tous deux suffisemment documenté pour reconnaître là les signes d'une fausse couche. Draco avait fait venir sur l'heure le mageuticien en charge de sa femme. Fort heureusement, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, mais la peur avait été suffisante pour ne plus les lâcher complètement. Hors de question de lui procurer la moindre émotion forte. Du repos, du repos et du repos, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Et voilà ce qu'il était impossible de la forcer à faire. Sous prétexe qu'elle en bougeait pas de la maison, Hermione travaillait avec encore plus d'acharnement sur ses théories arithmantiques. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas choisit l'étude des dragons nains.

Draco poussa la porte de ses appartement et eut la surprise de découvrir un salmigondi de tissu recouvrir la moindre surface disponible. En y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de tentures murales de divers nuances pastel.  
- Oh, mon chéri ! Viens par ici un moment s'il te plaît.  
Hermione le hélait depuis le pas de la porte de la future chambre du bébé. Le jeune homme la rejoignit et fut stupéfait de découvrir les murs de la pièce peints de diverses couleurs, comme si elle avait voulu essayé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sans parvenir à se décider.  
- Je n'arrive pas à choisir une couleur pour les murs. Du coup, j'ai juste éliminé les roses et les bleus puisque je ne sais pas si nous aurons une fille ou un garçon. A ton avis on prend plutôt un jaune ou un vert ?  
Draco secoua la tête. Vraiment impossible de la faire tenir tranquille, celle-là.  
- Bonjour mon amour. Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir après cette longue journée.  
- Oh, je te demande pardon. Je ne t'ai même pas salué que je t'agresse avec mes murs à peindre.  
Hermione se pendit au cou de son mari et lui tendit ses lèvres pour un long baiser.  
- Ce jaune me semble pertinent.  
- Hein ? Répondit-elle. Comme souvent, les lèvres de son mari lui avait fait perdre le fil de ses pensées.  
Draco eut un petit rire mi-amusé, mi-goguenard. Parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, il en profitait éhontément.  
- Comment avance tes recherches ? As-tu réussi à te ménager un temps pour travailler ?  
- Une heure, pour corriger mon prochain article. Et toi ? Le ministère ?  
- Oh, rien de nouveau.  
Hermione poussa un profond soupir et regarda son mari droit dans les yeux.  
- Combien de temps encore, compte tu me prendre pour une imbécile ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Je sais lire, Draco. Et j'ai remarqué la valse de nomination du mois dernier. J'ai l'impression qu'Ombrage est en train de prendre le contrôle et que personne ne fait rien.  
Le sorcier brisa leur étreinte et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de son bureau, suivit par sa femme qui attendait sa réponse. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre des temps de sociétaire avant de lui parler politique, ce qui lui laissait à penser que la situation était bien pire qu'elle ne le croyais.  
- Tu n'a pas tout à fait tord, soupira Draco une fois confortablement installé. Il semble que la vieille à quelques bonnes longueurs d'avance sur le reste du gouvernement. Quoi qu'il se décide, elle trouve toujours le moyen de placer ses pions. Et pour être franc, les choses ne font qu'empirer depuis la mort de Crombie. Le débat d'aujourd'hui portait sur la pertinence de tests d'aptitude chez les enfants sorciers aux alentours de la sixième année. Officiellement, ce serait pour leur permettre si besoin une orientation rapide dans le système scolaire moldu, mais...  
Ce fut au tout d'Hermione de soupirer.  
- Je vois. Et au passage, on pourrait se débarrasser des cracmols en les rendant totalement inadaptés à la vie sorcière.  
- Oui, je trouve que ça y ressemble, mais la présentation est alléchante, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Les gens ne sont quand même pas bêtes au point...  
- De suivre aveuglément leur chef ? Il me semble que nous en avons pourtant eut la preuve toi et moi, il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
Il y eut un long silence, à peine troublé par les gazouillements des oiseaux dans le parc du château.  
- Et que compte-tu faire ?  
- Que puis-je faire d'autre que rester vigilant ?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Il pleuvait. A verse. Qui aurait pu prédire lors de la canicule de juin que la fin de l'été serait à se point pourris ? Les récoltes que l'on prévoyait perdues brûlées par le soleil était en train de pourrir sur pied. Le prix du blé atteignait des records et, sans foin pour nourrir le bétail, la viande et le lait prenait le même chemin. On était encore loin de la famine, mais les bourses les plus simples avaient déjà sentit le changement. Bientôt les réserves du pays seraient vides et il faudrait importer en masse les denrées indispensables. Mais ces considérations bassement matérielles importaient peu en cet été 2007. Car il y avait bien plus important. Tous les esprits, tous les regard étaient tournées vers la Nouvelle-Zélande qui accueillait cette année la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ceux qui l'avait pu était partis depuis quelques semaine déjà, suivant l'équipe nationale dans ses déplacements. Les autres, l'immense majorité de la population britannique, suivait avidement les résultats des match à la radio ou lors des retransmissions en grandeur réelles dans les stades du pays.  
Jusqu'à présent l'équipe d'Angleterre avait fait un parcours honorable. La seule grande difficulté rencontrée avait été le match contre l' Ouzbekistan en huitième de final. Les ouzbeks avaient ouverts la marque si vite que le travail de l' attrapeur Harry Potter avait plus été d'empêcher l'adversaire de s'emparer du vif d'or que de capturer lui-même la petite boule dorée. Il avait fallu près d'une dizaine d'heures pour que les anglais reviennent suffisamment à la marque et lui permettent de mettre fin à l'affrontement. Heureusement, toute l'équipe avait eut une bonne semaine pour se remettre avant le match suivant. En fait de repos, Harry avait choisi de passer une semaine avec sa petite famille au bord de la mer, et il en était revenu dans une forme olympique. Pour preuve , il avait établi un nouveau record de vitesse en attrapant le vif d'or 2,354 secondes après le coup d'envoi lors du quart de final contre la Belgique. Cette victoire spectaculaire avait euphorisé le pays entier, à tel point que même le nouveau décret de recensement des hybrides n'avait pu faire retomber l'enthousiasme. De toute façon, personne n'aurait protesté bien fort. Chacun savait parfaitement que la moindre parole trop vive à l'encontre du gouvernement risquait de lui valoir un entretien avec un représentant du conseil de surveillance et de sécurité créé juste avant le début de la coupe du monde. « Pour prévenir la menace terrorriste », avait déclarer Judith Touheau. Seul Edouard Fémaire, le chef de la police, avait osé s'exprimer dans la presse, signifiant qu'il comprenait mal en quoi une manifestation sportive à l'autre bout de la planète risquait d'accroître une quelconque menace. Mais E. Fémaire ayant depuis, à 43 ans, pris sa retraite son avis n'intéressait pas grand monde.

Très au fait des nouvelles orientations politique de son Albion natale, Draco ne décolèrait pas. Comme si la mise sous surveillance de toute la population ne suffisait pas, Ombrage semblait en plus en vouloir personnellement aux Malfoy. Depuis le début du moins d'août, cinq de leurs différentes sociétés avaient été placées sous contrôle financier. Même si le sorcier savait ses comptes on ne peut plus réguliers, cela ne l'empêchait pas de pester en permanence contre le vieux crapaud qui en exigeant sa présence aux audiences des experts financiers l'avait empêché de rejoindre ses amis et sa femme en Nouvelle-Zélande. Depuis leur mariage, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvaient si longtemps si loin l'un de l'autre, et le jeune homme n'était pas sur du tout d'apprécier l'expérience. Il en était même venu à souhaiter que son équipe perde afin de hâter le retour de sa bien aimée. D'autant plus que même s'il la savait sous haute surveillance là-bas, il ne pouvait s'empêche de s'inquiéter.  
Une pile de dossier sous le bras, il attendait impatiemment l'ascenseur qui allait le mener vers une autre journée de torture comptable.  
- Bonjour Draco.  
Le sorcier sursauta en entendant une voix tout près de lui.  
- Oh ! Salut Luna. Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
- Bonne j'espère, dit la sorcière en souriant doucement.  
- Pas exactement, non. Je vais encore devoir passer la journée à expliquer mes choix financiers des cinq dernières années à une bande de gus persuadés que je mens à chaque parole.  
- Dommage.  
- Je ne l'aurai pas exprimé ainsi, mais c'est l'idée générale.  
Les jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un moment, attendant toujours ce fichu ascenseur. Enfin les portes daignèrent s'ouvrirent et ils purent reprendre leur trajet.  
- Tu es seul au manoir en ce moment, non ?  
- Oui. Hermione est avec Potter chez les kiwis et mes parents sont en Grèce.  
- Oh.  
Nouveau silence.  
- Que fais-tu de tes soirées alors ?  
- Tu veux dire, à part préparer mes dossiers pour les gentils sorciers du contrôle ? Rien.  
- Ah bon. Tu n'as toujours pas lu les livres que je vous ai offert au mariage alors ?  
- Euh, non. Pas encore. Mais je vais le faire, ajouta Draco très vite devant l'air déçu de son ancienne condisciple.  
- Tant mieux. Je suis certaine que ça te plaira.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et Draco regarda son amie partir vers son département l'air plus perplexe que jamais. En fait de livres, Luna leur avait offert une collection de prospectus de voyage vantant les mérites de différents pays eurasiens, de la Russie au Danemark en passant par la Chine, la Roumanie et l'Allemagne. Entre autre. Et des dictionnaires. Des cartons entiers de dictionnaires. Au moins un pour chacun des pays des prospectus. Ce n'était pas exactement là l'idée que Draco se faisait de livres à lire pendant ses soirées solitaires. Chassant Luna et ses bizarreries de son esprit, il se prépara à une nouvelle journée d'interrogatoire.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le jeune sorcière lui revint en mémoire. La journée avait été aussi désagréable et épuisante que possible. Heureusement, avait eut lieu la dernière session d'examen de ses finances. Comme prévu rien n'avait pu lui être reproché, mais Draco savit bien que cette mise en examen ne constituait que le premier désagrément de la longue série qui l'attendait. La situation frôlait le risible, pensait le sorcier en se servant un verre de vin de gingembre. Après avoir été mis au ban pendant des années à cause de prises de position anti-moldues, ou plutôt anti tout ce qui n'est pas cent pour cent sorcier, voilà que les Malfoy étaient harcelé pour leur ouverture d'esprit. Voilà qui dénotait un très mauvais sens du timing.  
Etirant ses longues jambes sur son bureau, Draco se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil et se mit à révasser. Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ? Voilà près de trois semaines qu'Hermione était en Nouvelle-Zélande et elle lui manquait tous les jours un peu plus. A quel moment avait-elle pris une place si importante dans sa vie ? Mieux valait penser à autre chose s'il ne voulait pas passer la soirée à ruminer sa solitude. Laissant son regard dériver vers la bibliothèque, il se souvint alors de sa brève conversation avec Luna.  
De tout les amis de Potter, Luna était probablement celle que Draco comprenait le moins. Son air perpétuellement ailleurs l'avait d'abord amusé, puis agacé, mais son entrée au département des mystères l'avait forcé à considérer sous un nouvel angle les discours farfelue de la jeune femme. Depuis, même s'il ne donnait pas crédit à toutes ses histoires, il tâchait de les garder dans un coin de sa mémoire. Après tout, il y avait peut-être du vrai quelque part.  
Pourquoi avoir offert des prospectus ? Quittant son fauteuil, le sorcier sortit d'une armoire l'un des cartons de Luna. Celui-ci ne contenait que des dictionnaires. Sortant le suivant, il s'aperçut que la boîte portait le numéro 3. Décidant de faire les choses méthodiquement, il se mit en quête du carton numéro un qui comme de fait exprès était rendu inaccessibles par les autres. Sortant victorieux de cinq bonne minutes de bataille avec les cartons récalcitrants, il s'assit sur la moquette et attrapa le premier livret de la pile. Une feuille s'en échappa.  
« Chers Draco et Hermione, depuis notre conversation de novembre dernier, j'ai cherché longtemps quel serait le cadeau le plus approprié pour le couple que vous formez. Après avoir vraiment beaucoup réfléchi, je pense que la meilleure chose que je puisse vous offrir est ce parcours de voyage. Il y a dans le monde tant de lieux à découvrir, à redécouvrir, à visiter avec dans les yeux l'avidité de savoir. J'ai joint des dictionnaires parce qu'il faut toujours comprendre où l'on va. En espérant que ce(s) voyage(s) vous apporteront espoir et surtout bonheur. Luna »  
Espoir et bonheur ? Bonheur, d'accord. Après tout on part en vacances pour être heureux. mais espoir ? En quoi visiter d'autre pays était un vecteur d'espoir ? Ce n'est pas exactement comme s'il pensait découvrir l'amour de sa vie à l'étranger. Haussant les épaules, il tourna les pages jusqu'à celle marquée par son amie comme décrivant le début du périple.  
Wilt.  
Le nom lui fit courir un frisson dans le dos. Ce pourrait-il que ? Fébrilement il tourna les pages vers la destination numéro deux. Bénie soit Luna, elle avait vraiment trouvé le cadeau idéal.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Enfin ! Après un mois entier il allait enfin la revoir. Draco faisait les cent pas sur le perron du manoir. Plus que quelques secondes et elle serait là.  
Toute la joyeuse bande rentrait aujourd'hui de Nouvelle-Zélande. Mais tandis que l'Angleterre attendait son équipe victorieuse, lui ne revait que de serrer sa femme dans ses bras.  
Et elle fut là, tenant le flacon à verni qui avait servi de portoloin. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de se réorienter, elle se sentit pressée contre une forte poitrine. Ah, cette odeur là, elle la reconnaitrait n'importe où. C'est fou ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Hermione se laisa aller à l'étreinte un instant, puis y répondit en le serrant aussi contre elle. Ils restèrent ainsi, indifférent au temps qui passait, aux petits elfes de maison qui rangeait les bagages, et à la pluie qui détrempait leurs vêtements.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils tentaient de se réchauffer dans un bain bien chaud en se racontant se qu'ils avaient fait pendant cette immense trentaine de jours où ils avaient été séparés.  
Le pire, disait Hermione, c'est qu'Harry a quand même été obligé de passer un test anti-dopage après le match contre la Belgique. Et il y a plein de journalistes qui remettent en cause la validité de la victoire. Comme si les Anglais ne pouvaient pas être tout simplement bons. C'est quand même, ... Aië !  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquièta tout de suite Draco.  
La jeune sorcière pris le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de répondre.  
- Bébé, m'a envoyé son pied dans le foie. Ca fait mal.  
- Et bien il faudra se souvenir de le punir lorsqu'il sortira. On ne frappe pas ses parents quand même.  
- Et voilà ! Pas encore sorti et tu veux déjà le punir. Pauvre petit, ajouta la sorcière en caressant son ventre.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant de leur présence mutuelle dans le confort de l'eau chaude.  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu me manquerais autant, murmura soudain Draco. Du coup je n'ai plus du tout envie de partir.  
- Partir ? Comment ça partir ? Où ça ?  
- J'ai un truc à te montrer.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques instant pour se sécher et se retrouver dans la pièce attenante où ils s'installèrent sur l'épais tapis du petit salon, les brochures de Luna étalées autour d'eux.  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione, j'ai déjà vu ces brochures et je ne vois pas en quoi elles représentent un truc si important.  
- La clé est dans la note qu'elle a jointe. Regarde.  
Et Draco ressortit le petit carton.  
- Au début je n'ai pas fait attention non plus. Mais regarde ça : Deux éléments ont attirés mon attention : « bonheur et espoir » et « comprendre où l'on va ».  
- Oui et bien ?  
- Tu as remarqué que le premier point de son parcours est Wilt ? Le deuxième est Cwmbran, tu sais le village de gallois bouseux qu'on a visité à l'automne dernier.  
- Tu veux dire...  
- Oui, exactement. « Espoir » parce qu'elle nous met sur la piste d'Adyna. Luna s'est servie de ce qu'elle a appris au département des mystères pour nous renseigner. Mais de manière détournée, puisqu'elle n'a pas le droit de parler de son travail à l'extérieur.  
- Et pourquoi « comprendre où l'on va ».  
Draco eut un drôle de sourire qu'Hermione ne sut pas vraiment interpréter.  
- C'est là que ça devient le plus intéressant. J'ai remarqué qu'elle a inclus un dictionnaire pour chaque langue utilisée dans les différents pays qu'elle a indiqué. Et même un précis de grammaire pour certain. Du coup j'ai tenté ce qu'elle préconisait : comprendre. Regarde la destination n°3.  
- Neiskennost. En Russie ? Pourquoi en Russie ?  
- Figure toi qu'il existe à Neiskrennost, petit village de 243 habitants, un puit qu'on appelle 'le voeux d'Adyna ». Il semblerait qu'elle est fini ses jours dans ce village. Mieux : le village à été fondé à la fin du XVIème siècle, par une femme et son fils.  
- Son fils ? Adyna avait un fils ? De qui ? Est-ce que Eidan...  
- Cerise sur le gâteau trésor : neiskennost en russe signifie mauvaise foi. Malfoy.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La gazette des sorciers, édition du 28 août 2007 :

« Après plus de 5 heures de délibérations le bureau légal de décision, section législative du haut conseil de règlement territorial a adopté les amendement 934-a et 934-b de la loi statuaire des demi-sang et créatures affiliées. Loin d'être un chamboulement de la vie de notre communauté, comme le prévoyaient les détracteurs de ces amendements, ils autorisent au plus grand nombre une sécurité maximum quand aux activités des para-humains en Grande Bretagne. « Notre but, a déclaré Mme Judith Touheau hier en début de soirée, est d'éviter les accidents trop fréquents dus à l'accès de ces personnes à des postes dangereux, incompatibles avec leur nature profonde. » Ces amendements, qui viennent compléter la loi du 6 août dernier, sont entrés en application aujourd'hui à 0h00. Notre rédaction tient à rappeler à nos lecteurs concernés qu'il leur faut impérativement se rendre au ministère déclarer leur situation avant le 1er septembre 2007. Passé cette date, des sanction d'un montant minimum de 50 Gallions seront prises à l'égard des contrevenant. Selon la loi 934 du 6 août 2007, doit se déclarer au ministère toute personne comptant un non-humain parmi ses aïeuls et ses descendants. »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Tu te rends compte que l'année prochaine, il faudra prendre une autre voiture pour aller voir ma famille. Tu ne pourras plus faire ton kéké avec ta belle voiture de sport.  
- Faire mon quoi ?  
- Ton « kéké ». C'est une expression moldue pour « crâneur ».  
Draco détourna un instant ses yeux de la route pour jeter un regard perplexe à son épouse.- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai acheté cette voiture pour crâner devant ta famille ? Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil, ma chére.  
- Comme si je ne te connaissais pas, Draco. Tu à la kéké-attitude gravée dans le sang. Rien à faire contre ça. Mais c'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.  
- Trop aimable.  
Sans répondre à cette remarque aigre-douce, Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il était tout de même bien plus agréable de voyager depuis qu'elle n'avait plus à surveiller la conduite de son mari. Elle appuya sa tête sur le carreau et se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en sentant le moteur changer de régime. Après des heures de voies rapides, ils arrivaient enfin dans le village de Silsoe ou vivaient Jennifer et son mari Umesh . Le jeune couple ne disposant pas, comme les grands-parents Granger, d'une bâtisse pouvant accueillir tout le monde, leur jardin se trouvait envahi de tentes de camping allant du petit igloo à la maison démontable. Heureusement, leur pavillon était situé en bordure d'un champ, ce qui permettait de garder un peu de place sur l'herbe pour pouvoir dresser les tables à manger.  
Si Draco afficha un air surpris et vaguement condescendant, il s'abstint de tout commentaire désobligeant et gara gentiment sa voiture un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte du petit cottage, le vacarme intérieur leur appris bien vite qu'ils étaient loin d'être les premiers arrivés. N'obtenant aucune réponse, le sorcier ouvrit la porte sans plus de préambule. Il laissa leur bagages dans l'entrée et se dirigeant au bruit, trouva bien vite le reste de la famille.  
- Draco ! Cria une petite voix.  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, il sentit un poids atterrir contre sa poitrine. Il réceptionna le paquet et recula la tête, curieux de savoir qui lui reservait un tel accueil.  
- Victoria ! Je suis ravi de te revoir, la puce.  
- Elle te cherche depuis qu'elle est arrivée, commenta Jennifer en s'approchant du jeune couple pour le saluer. Et bien ! Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps , s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant le ventre de sa cousine. C'est pour bientôt ?  
- Première dizaine de décembre, répondit la future maman.  
Et la tournée des poignées de main et des embrassades commença.  
- Alors ? Pourrais-je savoir laquelle de ces tentes sera notre logis durant notre séjour ? Demanda Draco une fois les salutations terminée.  
- Aucune, Drake. Je savais qu' Hermione est enceinte donc je vous ai logés dans la chambre d'amis. Profitez-en vous serez les seuls à dormir à l'intérieur – mis à part les vieux bien entendu.  
- Ne lui dis pas des choses comme ça, lança Andrew du fond du salon, il va croire que tu t'incline devant sa très altière petite personne.  
- Ou que tu veux coucher avec lui, compléta Mick.  
- Vous pourriez au moins attendre que j'ai terminé de défaire les valises avant de commencer à me tirer dessus !  
Draco ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il était ravi de revoir la famille de son épouse. Non pas qu'elle lui ai particulièrement manqué au cours de l'année écoulée, mais il était encore surpris de voir à quelle vitesse il avait été accepté dans le clan Granger. Il savait pertinemment que certain, comme Karim ou Benedict, ne voyait en lui que le compagnon d'Hermione, mais une solide amitié avait commencée à se forger entre Mick, Andrew, John et lui. Bien qu'il ne sache pas toujours sur quel pied danser avec Mick. Les sentiments que le moldu lui portait semblaient ne faire que se renforcer avec le temps et Draco, s'il en était désolé pour son ami, n'avait d'autre choix que de les ignorer.  
Toujours est-il qu'il était plus que ravi de pouvoir passer une dizaine de jour loin de chez, loin d'Ombrage et des nouveaux décrêts qu'elle faisait passer tous les quatre matins.  
- Annabelle ! Je vois que tu as pu te libérer cette année encore de ton passionnant emploi. Comme vont tes parents ? Demanda le sorcier avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite sur le visage.  
- Tu pourras leur demander toi-même, ils ne vont pas tarder. Répondit Arabella, un peu crispée.  
Si elle avait cesser de se comparer à sa cousine à tout bout de champ, la jeune femme n'était pas prête de lui pardonner ce qu'elle considérait comme une insulte personnelle : l'avoir totalement surclassée. Pourtant elle avait toujours été la meilleure, elle le savait. Alors pourquoi était-elle en plein divorce quand sa cousine paradait, exhibant fièrement son horrible ventre boursouflé ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle qui avait épousé un riche noble ? Pour un peu elle en aurait pleurer, mais pas maintenant. Pas devant eux. Elle inspira un grand coup, afficha un sourire bienveillant et retourna se mêler à sa bruyante famille.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La gazette du sorcier, édition du 6 septembre 2007:

« Depuis la mise en vigueur de l'amendement concernant l'identification des demi-sang et autres créatures, des centaines de personnes se sont rendues spontanément au ministère faire état de leur situation. Mais non savons qu'à ce jour certains de nos concitoyens tentent encore de se faire passer pour des sorciers à part entière. En toute honnêteté, il est probable que nombre d'entre eux réussissent à se camoufler,mais d'autre dont il est évident qu'ils ne sont pas complètement humains devraient avoir la décence de se rendre d'eux même avant la validation de l'amendement 934-c autorisant la mise en détention de sûreté des créatures non répertoriée. Cet amendement entrera en discussion ce soir à 20h. Il reste encore une chance aux récalcitrants de se rendre d'eux-même. »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hermione et Draco rentraient main dans la main de leur petite promenade dans la campagne qui entourait le petit village de Silsoe . Bien que septembre soit encore bien jeune, le beautemps avait déjà fichu le camp, remplacé par de jours interminables de pluie, plus ou moins venteux et si bas de plafond qu'il semblait qu'on pouvait toucher les nuages en tendant la main.

Le jeune couple avait profité d'une accalmie entre deux averses pour sortir prendre l'air. Il faut dire que la soirée de la veille avait été de plus tendue dans la famille. Mathew avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille, Victoria, et cela avait mis Arabella dans une rage noire. Elle avait ensuite été agressive avec tout le monde, surtout ceux en couple et encore plus avec Hermione. Il avait même fallut que Draco intervienne et mette le hola, à la grande joie du reste de l'assistance. Depuis la future divorcée faisait la gueule aux deux sorciers et se vengeait en dénigrant tout ce sur quoi se posaient ses yeux.

Le pavillon de Jennifer commençait à se dessiner derrière les arbres qui marquaient la séparation entre les champs et la route, lorsque Draco perçut un son étrange provenant des hautes herbes, sur sa droite. Immédiatement et arrêta Hermione et, se plaçant entre elle et le point d'où provenait le son, sortit sa baguette. Encore. On aurait dit comme un ..miaulement de chaton ? Intrigué, il avança un peu, la végétation entravant ses jambes à chaque pas. Et il la vit.  
- Victoria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toute seule, la puce ?  
La petite fille se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle même, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux et étouffa un autre sanglot.  
- Viens avec moi, viens.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, le sorcier rangea sa baguette et se pencha pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ce se pelotonna contre lui sans cesser de pleurer.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ma chérie, demanda doucement Hermione. Pourquoi est-tu venue te cacher ici ?  
Victoria ouvrit ses grands yeux brune et lança à Hermione un regard si désespéré qu'il lui fendit le coeur :  
- Je ne veux pas retourner la bas.  
- Au pavillon ? D'accord la puce, on va attendre un peu, si tu veux. Mais si on reste ici, on sera tout mouillé alors on va retourner dans la forêt, tu veux bien ?  
La petite fille acquiesça de la tête et le trio se dépêcha de se mettre à couvert. La pluie qui reprenait promettait de durer un bon moment.  
- allez, dis moi,la puce, demanda Draco. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de retourner la-bas ?  
- Je peux pas te le dire.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?  
Victoria sembla hésiter un instant, puis se jeta à l'eau.  
- Je n'aime pas quand Maman est fâchée et triste comme ça. Elle ne fait rien qu'à se disputer avec Papa. Et l'autre fois, elle ne savait pas que j'entendais, et elle a dit à papa que s'il ne faisait pas comme elle voulait, elle ne me laisserait plus jamais le voir. Et Papa a dit plein de gros mots, et il a insulté maman de plein de mot que je ne connaissais pas. Et une fois...  
- Oui, l'encouragea le sorcier.  
- Une fois ils se sont même battus. Et tous ça c'est à cause de moi.  
A ces mots, Draco et Hermione serrèrent en même temps la petite fille contre eux.  
- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, tu sais, dit la sorcière. C'est très, très difficile quand deux grandes personnes ne s'aiment plus et souvent c'est très violent aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute du tout.  
- Mais si je n'étais pas là, Papa et Maman n'auraient pas besoin de se disputer pour savoir avec qui je vais rester. Et maman n'aurait pas besoin de prendre tous ces médicaments, et papa ne boivrait pas autant de... d'alcool.  
- Ils se disputent comme ça parce qu'ils t'aiment tous les deux très fort et qu'ils ne veulent pas être séparé de toi. Et aussi parce qu'ils ont tous les deux très, très peur de se qui va arriver maintenant qu'ils vont être tout seul chacun de leur coté. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, la puce ne crois jamais, jamais que c'est de ta faute.  
- C'est de la faute de qui alors ?  
- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, la puce, parce que je n'en sais rien. Dans ces cas là, on dit « c'est la vie », parce que ce n'est la faute de personne en particulier. Ca arrive à beaucoup de gens, tu sais.  
- On peut savoir à l'avance ? Ca veut dire que ça va vous arriver à vous aussi ?  
Le sorcier ne sut que répondre. Il sentait que la petite fille avait besoin d'être rassuré, mais pouvait-il s'avancer à ce point ? Après tout entre Hermione et lui tout n'était pas simple non plus.  
- Non ça ne nous arrivera pas, le devança la sorcière. Parce que ça nous est déjà arrivé et que Draco et moi ne voulons plus jamais, jamais que ça recommence, ma chérie.  
- Tu promets ? Demanda Victoria, d'une toute petite voix.  
- Je promet, répondit Hermione en serrant très fort la main de son mari.

Plus tard, dans l'intimité de la chambre qu'ils occupaient, Draco revint sur la rencontre de l'après-midi.  
Ca m'énerve de savoir Victoria dans cette situation. C'est une petite fille sensible et brillante, et ses parents sont en train de la foutre en l'air.  
- Je sais bien. Mais ça ne durera pas éternellement, le divorce sera prononcé dans quelques mois et...  
- Et elle mettra le reste de sa vie à s'en remettre.  
Hermione se tourna vers le coté et regarda son mari droit dans les yeux.  
- C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas te voir un jour aussi concerné par le destin d'une petite moldue.  
- Victoria est une sorcière.  
- Ah ! Nous y voilà. Serais-tu si agacé par la situation si elle n'en était pas une ?  
- C'est une petite fille qui a besoin d'aide, Hermione. Et de toute façon, la question ne se pose pas.  
La jeune femme était vraiment intriguée. A quel moment son époux avait commencé à s'intéresser à ce qui ne le touchait pas personnellement ?  
- Et tu compte faire quelque chose pour l'aider, Mr le défenseur des petites filles en détresse.  
- Hum... Si je m'écoutais je la ramènerais au manoir à la fin du séjour.  
- Quoi !  
- Ca va, pas la peine de crier. C'est une si mauvaise idée que ça ?  
- Non mais... Arabella ne te laissera jamais l'emmener. Et puis...  
- Et puis quoi ? Elle resterait avec ses parents à les regarder s'entre-dévorer? Et elle raterait son année scolaire. Et adulte elle en aura pour une fortune en psychiatre pour s'en remettre.  
Le silence envahi la petite chambre, seulement troublé par le bruit du vent dans les arbres au dehors.  
- Je déteste voir tant de potentiel gâché, ajouta le sorcier quelques minutes plus tard.  
Draco eut un sourire narquois en réalisant les excuses qu'il se racontait à lui même. La vérité était qu'il rêvait d'avoir une fille et que devant la détresse de Victoria il avait reporté toute cette frustration sur elle. Mais ça, il ne pouvait le dire à personne, pas même à Hermione. Surtout pas à Hermione. Parce que cela supposerait d'abord qu'elle soit au courant de sa potion pour n'avoir que des garçons... Soudain conscient du regard perplexe que lui jetait sa compagne, il se dépêcha de lui changer les idées par une série de petits baisers. Elle ne devait jamais savoir. Jamais.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Gênée par son gros ventre, Hermione se frayait difficilement un chemin dans la foule qui se pressait sur le chemin de Traverse. A quelques jours de son terme, elle se serait bien volontiers épargné le déplacement, mais Noël approchait à grands pas et elle voulait être certaine de trouver le cadeau idéal pour son mari. Alors quand son beau-père lui avait proposé ce matin par hibou de l'aider dans cette quête elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Lucius devait la rejoindre un peu plus bas dans la rue, dans une quinzaine de minutes s'aperçut-elle en regardant sa montre. Elle avait craint d'arriver en retard au rendez-vous et avait préféré, comme d'habitude, s'avancer.  
A vrai dire, la proposition de Lucius de lui venir en aide l'avait surprise, mais les relations familiales s'étant grandement détendues depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse elle n'y avait rien vu d'étrange. Et puis si on considérait le coté pratique, Lucius était doté d'un goût très sûr qui lui éviterait de prendre à son époux quelque chose qui ne lui plairait qu'à moitié.  
Une fois parvenue à destination, elle s'abîma dans la contemplation de la vitrine qui lui faisait face. De petits gnomes tout habillés de rouge et de vert batifolaient dans un tas de neige éternelle devant un décor de village traditionnel. A ce demander comment le propriétaire avait pu apprivoiser ces créatures.  
La jeune femme esquissait un sourire devant les facéties des petits personnages lorsqu'elle se sentit brutalement tirée en arrière. Elle voulut crier, mais un chiffon puant appliqué devant sa bouche l'en empêcha. Au bord du haut le coeur, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de céder à son agresseur qui l'entraina dans une ruelle parallèle. Vide, évidemment. En fait de ruelle, il s'agissait plus d'un renfoncement d'une dizaine de mètres, remise à poubelle du restaurant adjacent.  
- Désolé, ma belle. N'y voit rien de personnel.  
Au chiffon puant qui lui obstruait le nez et la bouche s'ajouta bientôt un foulard sur ses yeux. Hermione tenta de se débattre mais son adversaire n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser avant de la retourner. La jeune femme sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le souffle d'air comprimé avant qu'une intense douleur à la jambe ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

Lucius sortit de chez Chase Ringem satisfait de sa matinée. Il avait emmené à nettoyer les bijoux de sa mère, du moins ceux qu'il n'avait pas offert à Narcissa lors de la naissance de Draco. Maintenant que sa bru allait perpétrer la très noble lignée des Malfoy, il n'était que justice qu'elle accède à de nouveaux privilèges. Outre la rente substantielle qu'elle recevrait désormais, elle pourrait arborer des pierres vieilles de plusieurs siècles. Et pour être honnête , Lucius devait bien admettre qu'elle les méritait. Depuis plus d'un an qu'elle était devenue Lady Malfoy, la petite Hermione avait fait honneur à leur nom : ses publications dans diverse revues scientifiques recevaient toujours bon accueil, elle présentait bien et plus important encore s'était montrée une hôtesse tout à fait charmante lors du premier bal de l'Equinoxe sous sa présidence. Si seulement elle avait été fille de sorcier, ou même demi sang. Mais à son âge, Lucius avait bien compris que rien n'était jamais parfait. Au moins rendait-elle heureux son fils.

Le sorcier marcha d'un pas allègre vers le réseaux autorisé le plus proche et quitta le blanc Dawn's boulevard pour le boueux chemin de Traverse. Quelle idée avait-eu Hermione d'aller faire ses achats de Noël la-bas. Et si tôt dans l'année qui plus est. Il savait bien qu'elle était très organisée,mais là ça frisait le ridicule. Mais bon, chacun savait que les femmes enceintes n'étaient pas bonnes à contrarier. Il n'avait donc pas répondu au hibou qu'elle lui avait envoyé, signifiant tacitement son accord.

Quelques passants le reconnaissant le saluèrent de la tête. Lucius sourit en pensant que si Ombrage avait su à quel point elle rendrait sa famille populaire en les harcelant sans cesse, elle s'en serait abstenue. Après l'adoption de la loi 934, les Malfoy avaient soudain du prouver encore et encore que sur les trois dernière générations au moins, ils étaient parfaitement humains. Puis le département des finances leur avait demandé de justifier l'origine de tous leur revenus sur les cinquantes dernières années, juste avant que le cadastre exige une vérification des limites de leurs domaines. Si aucune de ces administrations n'avaient été en mesure de les mettre en difficulté, elles avaient réussit à rendre la multiplicité des actions parfaitement ridicules. Pas peu fier de ce pied de nez à la gouvernante du pays, il arriva au point de rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Hermione. Etonné de son retard, il tent de la repérer dans la foule, sans grand succès. Agacé de ce manque de ponctualité, il se mit à faire les cent pas devant la vitrine. Soudain son oeil fut attiré par un scintillement dans la ruelle avoisinante. Curieux, le sorcier s'avança; il se figea d'horreur en découvrant le corps inanimé de sa bru. Il se pencha, tenta de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu ce passer. Le sang coulant de sa jambe sur le sol eut tôt fait de le renseigner. Si rien n'était fait, la jeune femme se viderait de son sang. Lucius dégaina sa baguette et commença les premiers secours. Il n'était pas médicomage mais il savait au moins arrêter une hémorragie. Lorsque la respiration de la jeune femme prit un rythme plus régulier, le sorcier se releva pour aller chercher de l'aide. Mais il ne put quitter la ruelle ; c'était comme si un mur de verre l'isolait du chemin de Traverse. Il réalisa alors qu'aucun son extérieur ne lui parvenait. Depuis quand ? Impossible de réaliser à quel moment il avait été coupé du monde, préoccupé qu'il était par l'état d'Hermione.

Il se retourna et ce retrouva face à une silhouette noire encapuchonnée. Le sorcier crut un instant être face à un détraqueur avant de comprendre que son opposant n'était qu'un humain vêtu de noir, la figure voilée pour préserver son identité.  
- Je suppose qu'Hermione ne m'a jamais envoyé de hibou me demandant de la rejoindre, dit calmement Lucius.  
- Vous comprenez vite, Malfoy.  
- Et vous avez un immense avantage sur moi, monsieur. Vous connaissez mon identité et je ne sais rien de la votre.  
- Cela est inutile.  
- Qui visiez-vous ? Hermione ou moi ? Dans quel but ?  
- Expliquez-moi quel intérêt je trouverai à vous le dire, Malfoy. J'ai vu suffisamment de film pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais expliquer son plan, aussi près soit-il de réussir.  
L'inconnu sortit sa baguette ; immédiatement Lucius se mit en garde.  
- Un duel, vieil homme ? Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? Je sais ce que vous valez une baguette à la main.  
Le sorcier ne répondit pas, se contenta de suivre son adversaire du regard.  
- Hum, nous voilà dans une impasse, sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr. Nous pourrions passer la journée ainsi nous dévisageant. A moins que...  
L'inconnu s'approcha lentement du corps d'Hermione.  
- Eloignez-vous d'elle !  
- Qui sauveras-tu, vieil homme ? Elle ou toi ?  
L'homme sortit un étrange objet de sa poche et le pointa vers la jeune femme.  
Lucius avait déjà vu ce genre d'objet. Une fois, sur un vieux manuel de classe de Draco. Une arme à feu. Sans hésitation, il lança un sortilège de protection sur Hermione.  
- Sectum sempra ! Lança l'inconnu.  
Le sorcier sentit un millier de lames le perforer et vit sa baguette tomber de sa main trop faible pour la tenir. Il tomba à genoux, puis face contre le sol. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le rire de l'homme en noir qui se penchait sur lui.  
- Elle mourra aussi tu sais, vieil homme.  
Son forfait accompli, l'homme ota la barrière magique qui l'avait protégé des regards indiscrets. Sans un regard en arrière, il arracha le voile qui dissimulait son visage et se mêla à la foule, indifférent à la flaque de sang qui s'élargissait sous Lucius, coulant doucement vers la rigole du caniveau.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Une lumière blafarde perça enfin les fenêtres de l'hôpital. Les couloirs jusque là sporadiquement visités par des infirmiers observant les prescriptions de nuit se remplirent peu à peu. Chacun passait sans le voir devant l'homme prostré sur sa chaise.  
Draco se demandait encore comment sa vie avait pu déraper si fort, si vite. Hier encore, il se préparait à devenir un père. Hier encore il avait tout. Mais c'était hier.  
Sa brève entrevue avec le médicomage urgentiste passait en boucle dans sa tête, comme si elle ne devait plus jamais s'arrêter.  
Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter.  
- Hey, dit doucement Blaise. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su.  
Draco ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à répondre ; qu'aurait-il pu dire. Merci ? Il se sentait tout sauf redevable. Il ne devait rien à personne. C'était plutôt le monde qui venait de contracter une dette immense à son égard.  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Insista son ami.  
Le jeune sorcier s'affala sur sa chaise, pesant de tout son poids sur le dossier.  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste reçu un appel de Sainte Mangouste me demandant de venir sur le champs. Et les agents dépêchés par le ministère n'en savent pas plus.  
- Mais enfin, s'exclama Blaise, il y a bien des témoins, non ? Quelqu'un a prévenu les secours, donc...  
- Un passant les a trouvés dans une ruelle, baignant dans leur sang. Bien sûr dans une voie peu fréquentée, ce qui fait que personne n'a rien vu ni entendu.  
Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Blaise regarda attentivement son ami. Ses habits étaient froissées, sa coiffure défraichie. Il avait les joues rapeuses et de profondes cernes noires sous les yeux. Mais sa voix était...monocorde. Il répondait à ses questions de façon mécanique, impersonnelle. Comme si tout ceci ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il l'avait déjà vu comme ça auparavant : quand il lui parlait, dix ans plus tôt de ses virées avec les mangemorts. Et Blaise savait à quel point cela pouvait cacher ses sentiments.  
- Comment vont-ils ?  
- Mon père est vivant, mais foutu. Hermione... je ne sais pas.  
- Et le bébé ?  
Les traits de Draco se déformèrent un instant, comme s'il allait craquer, mais son masque d'impassibilité se reforma bien vite.  
- Il n'y a plus de bébé.  
Blaise sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Non, pas ça ! Il n'y aurait rien de plus injuste que de faire payer au bébé...quoi au juste ? Draco lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi on lui en voulait.  
- Hermione le sait ?  
- Non. Elle n'a pas repris connaissance.  
- Et elle...  
- Je te l'ai dit il y a deux minutes, Blaise, je ne sais pas comment elle va !  
Enfin une réaction. Blaise attendit, espérant que Draco ne se refermerait pas immédiatement. Celui-ci sembla lutter un moment, comme si les mots peinaient à passer sa gorge, puis murmura :  
- Je l'ai vu.  
- Qui ?  
- Mon fils. J'ai vu mon fils.  
Une larme perla au coin de son oeil et alla se perdre dans sa barbe naissante.  
- Il était beau, continua-t-il doucement. Il avait mes yeux. Et je crois qu'il aurait été brun. Peut-être. Pas blond en tous cas. Le premier...  
Draco écrasa furieusement une seconde larme, l'empêchant de suivre le chemin de la première. Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
- Il avait de drôle de cils. Tout enroulés. Et un petit nez en boule, pas du tout comme le mien. Si tu l'avais vu, Blaise. Il était parfaitement formé. Mais... mais pas plus grand que mes mains !  
Ces derniers mots étaient à peine articulés. Comme un grognement de bête blessée. Comme s'ils sortaient de lui par leur propre volonté, labourant ses tripes au passage, lui déchirant les entrailles. Draco de cacha le visage des deux mains, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées confuses.  
- Je voudrai ramener le... le corps à la maison,l'enterrer dans le caveau. Mais si Hermione se réveille elle voudra peut-être le voir aussi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
Blaise allait répondre quand il vit approcher un homme blouse. Le médicomage avançait vers eux, affichant un air profondément géné. Et il le sorcier sut que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.  
- Lord Malfoy ?  
Draco se leva et fit face à l'arrivant, serrant les dents devant la nouvelle qu'il présageait.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, Sir, mais malgré nos efforts il nous a été impossible de...  
- Abrégez.  
- Hum..euh, oui. Je dois vous apprendre la mort de votre père. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Héhéhéhé ! Vous me détester, hein ? Nan ! Rangez les fourches ! ¤Pars se cacher en courant et en agitant les bras¤_

_Bon, lus sérieusement, la suite est en route. Cette fois je ne vais pas attendre un mois avant de me mettre à écrire. Le chapitre 24 fais déjà une page. Et non, je ne vous dirais pas ce qui s'y passe._

_Pour celles qui ont des théories sur l'identité de l'assassin mystèrieux, je vous en prie dites-moi... héhéhé..._

_Bon allez, j'arrête de faire ma maline et je libère ce chapitre sur la toile. Va petit texte ! Vole ! _

_._

.  
.

_Euh... désolée, mon cerveau à encore fait des bulles. _

_Tou Bi Continuède  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Bon voilà, ça fait maintenant presque 18 mois que je n'ai rien posté.

Ca arrive. Parfois dans la vie il se passe des trucs qui font qu'on en peut plus écrire.

Mais comme c'est pas très sympa pour les millions de fans qui m'ont si fidèlement suivis tout au long des nombreux chapitre de cette fic, je poste ici un résumé de ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire :

Après la mort de son bébé, Draco a décidé de se venger (surprise). Il a réussi à soudoyer son parrain et à s'introduire à Poudlard pour voler le retourneur de temps de Dumbledore. La faisint le lien entre toutes les attaques dont sa famille a été victime, il se cache dans le bureau de Victor pour voir qui avait volé son arbre généalogique quelques mois plus tôt. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se voir lui-même, mais en brun ! Il suivit le voleur sans se faire repérer grâce à la cape d'invisibilité qu'il a volée à Harryu. Le voleur le mêne jusqu'à une petite maison dans une prairie. Il découvre que l'homme brun est en réalité son frère presque jumeau, que son père a caché parce qu'il avait peur que son grand père ne le tue. Le frère, jaloux de la vie de Draco, a décidé de le déchoir de tous ses droits, pusi de se faire reconnaître et de récupérer la fortune Malfoy.

De retour dans le présent, Draco va dans la maison de son frère mais elle est vide. Grâce à un sort de localisation basé sur l'adn? Draco le retrouve et lui lance un crackbadaboum en pleine tete, ce qui le tue. Malheureusement il n'avait pas vu que Mick avait réussit à le suivre et connait donc maintenant l'existence des sorciers ! Mike s'introduit en secret dans le manoir Malfoy, trouve le labo et décide de faire une potion d'amour pour que Draco soi fou de lui. Il échoue lamentablement et meurt.

Hermione est toujours dans le coma mais se réveille l'été précédent l'entrée à Poudlard de Victoria. En apprenant que sa fille est une sorcière, Arabella pique une crise, puis apprenant que ça vient ed son coté à elle et qu'elle n'est pas uen sorcière, elle s'étouffe de jalousie et meurt. Victoria va vivre au manoir Malfoy, parce que son père, faut être honnête,on s'en fout.

Les parents d'Hermione vont au manoir en visite, entrent pas mégarde dans une pièce piégée et se prennent un Klator de Mazrok. Brulés au 28ème degrés, ils meurent. Draco décide de devenir moldu et reprend le cabinet dentaire des ses beaux-parents. Un jour il rate une chirurgie, se coupe avec une fraise et meurt.

Narcissa décide que ce résumé est complètement débile, et va chercher des crêpes.

.

.

.

.

.

Gnahahahahahahahahah !

Je sais je suis horrible, machiavélique, etc.

Mais je reviens à vosu porteuse de bonne nouvelles ! Un chapitre ? Et ben oui justement : un chapitre. C'est officiel, le chapitre 24 est quasi-fini. Il ne me reste plus qu'à recopier les 15 milliards de petits papiers qui le composent. Donc y'a des chances que vouu me revoyez bientôt.

Pour ceux qui veulent des nouvelles un peu plus souvent, je vous invite à venir fair un tour sur mon blog (lien sur ma page d'auteur), ou vous pourrez avec de bons yeux et une loupe, avoir quelques spoilers sur mes dernières créations...

Zoubitage et si Iou soune.

PS : c'est qui Iou ?

Return of the Mighty Blabla

_Et voilà. 18 mois après mon dernier chapitre, 20 jours après ma date prévue de publication, 4 jours après ma blague foireuse, voici mon grand retour. Bon pour l'instant il n'a de grand que le nom. Je suis au fond d'un pub, mon pc sur un coin de la table, un "golden syrup sponge cake" et une bière sur la table. J'essaie désespérement d'avoir une connec un peu stable pour pouvoir poster mais pour l'instant ça marche pô. Donc si vous attendez deux jours de plus, c'est pô ma faute (our une fois)._

_En parlant des trucs qui sont ma faute, j'avoue que 18 mois entre deux publication, c'est un êu abuser. Donc pardon, pardon, pardon. Pour ma défense j'ai eu une année 2008 assez difficile, avec démoralisage de masse, plus envie de vivre intermittente et crise de confiance généralisée. Donc grooooOOOOOooos merci à Gisou sans qui d'une y'aurait pas de suite, et de deux y'aurai pt'et pu d'Ashkana non plus._

_Et, pour répondre aux questionq que je sens pointer, nan la mort de bébé et de Lucius n'a rien à voir avec mon année pourrave. Ca c'était décidé dès le début. Enfin dès que j'ai eu un scénario quoi. Oui en gros c'est juste du sadisme.... héhéhé...._

_Deuxième merci à Fanny qui a eu la bonne idée de naître début Octobre, et donc de poser une date butoire pour la publication. Me connaissant sans ça ça aurait encore été "oui, oui j'ai bientôt presque fini, je devrai pouvoir poster incessament sous peu dans un future proche juste après ma visite chez le coiffeur qui rase gratis demain". Mais là j'avais pas le choix. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA GROSSE VIEILLE QUI PUE ! (Bon ok, qui pue pas)_

_Troisième merci à moi, de la part de moi. Pour avoir imaginer cette belle histoire. Pour avoir un sens de l'humour génial. Pour être d'une intelligence supérieur. Pour être d'une modestie sans égale. Pour... SCHBAF ! Ok j'arrête._

_Troisième merci, disais-je donc avant d'être si grossièrement interrompue par moi même, à tous les lecteurs/rices qui onr gardé espoir tout au long de ces 18 mois, me couvrant d'une honte sans nom en me montrant que leur interêt restait inchangé malgré mon silence radio. Promis, je ne reste plus jamais 18 mois entre deux chapitres d'une même histoire. Comment ça d'une même histoire ? ET BEN OUI ! J'ai fait ce que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais faire : j'ai commencé une autre fic !_

_Bientôt sur vos écran, de l'action : "et sans plus tergiverser, il dégaina. Schling !"_

_De l'amour : "y'a pas à dire, c'est quand même dingue ce que j'aime les champignons !"_

_De la haine : "Putain de bordel de caillous de merde ! Il a passé la journée à me gratter le pied dans ma botte !"_

_Et ouais. Dis comme ça, ça fait trop super envie._

_Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais ça fait une demi-heure que je papote et toujours pas de connection. Je termine mon sponge cake (blurp), je siffle ma bière (slurp) et je change de pièce voir si ça capte mieux._

_Mais,_

_mais,_

_amis,_

_J'ai oublié e vous dire le plus important..._

_J'ai déménager !_

_I'M IN ENGLAND ! YEAH BABY ! YEAH !_

_Thank you for reading all my nonsense stuff and enjoy your reeding._

_Merci d'avoir lu tout mon blabla et bonne lecture. (---- sous-titre)_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Draco ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité de sa chambre. Dans l'âtre, les dernières braises se mouraient incapables maintenant de repousser le froid s'insinuant à travers la large jeune sorcier se leva et enfila rapidement une tenue de sport avant d'aller courir dans le parc. Une heure, comme chaque matin depuis la fin de la guerre. Seul son parcours avait quelque peu changé. Car tous les matins il passait par le cimetière familial auquel il n'avait pourtant jamais prêté attention. C'est que les choses avaient bien changé en un mois.

Au rythme de sa course, il laissa ses pensées dériver, repensa à ce jour funeste où il avait enterré son père...

La petite foule avançait doucement sous la pluie. Chacun à sa manière avait voulu rendre un dernier hommage à Lucius Malfoy, mort en héros pour avoir défendu la vie d'une fille de moldus.

Au premier rang, juste derrière le cercueil porté par Draco, Blaise, Théo et, à la surprise générale, Harry, Narcissa tentait de cacher son chagrin derrière un masque glacé. Cela faisait aujourd'hui sept effroyables jours que son amour avait été tué. Elle qui avait rêvé de vieillir doucement à ses cotés voyait maintenant devant elle une succession d'années vide de sens, sans même un petit enfant à choyer.

Comme toujours, elle se tenait digne. Elle était une Black, elle avait un rang à tenir. Louée soit la voilette qui cachait son visage où chacun aurait pu lire la profondeur de son désespoir, mais un spectateur attentif aurait noté la crispation de sa mâchoire, la rougeur de ses yeux.

Une pierre sur son chemin la fit trébucher et elle serait tombée sans le bras secourable de Severus. Le maître de potion n'avait jamais eu l'air plus sinistre que ce jour, la pâleur de sa peau soulignée par de profondes cernes noires. Il avait quitté Poudlard en catastrophe une semaine plus tôt, dès qu'il avait appris. Qui avait pu oser ? S'en prendre en pleine journée à deux sorciers en pleine possession de leur moyen, sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit ? Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il lui manquait trop de données pour trouver la solution. Comme pour eux tous d'ailleurs.

Une bourrasque de vent ramena Draco au présent. Il avait effectué presque la moitié de son trajet maintenant et s'approchait du mausolée, celui où Lucius reposerait à jamais. Narcissa avait refusé que son mari fut enterré dans le parc du château familial et préféré qu'il reste dans cette propriété qu'il aimait tant.

Cédant à une impulsion, Draco s'arrêta devant la porte du mausolée, dérogeant à ses habitudes. Il laissa sa main glisser sur la gargouille de pierre qui en gardait l'entrée, sur la lourde porte de noisetier qui lui signifiait sans équivoque que son père et lui ne faisait plus partie du même monde. Et pour la première fois depuis ce jour funeste, Draco de laissa aller. La tête contre le panneau de bois, il laissa couler les pleurs qu'il retenait depuis un long mois. Il pleura sur son père, sur son enfant mort, sur ses espoirs envolés.

Et c'est le cœur moins lourd pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il reprit sa course.

Draco était sous la douche lorsqu'il entendit un bruit en provenance du salon. Aux aguets, il laissa l'eau couler et sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la cabine, se ceignit les hanche d'une serviette et attrapa sa baguette. Il se glissa sans bruit dans l'encadrement de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa mère ravivant le feu dans la cheminée. Le jeune homme faillit lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle qui avait plutôt pour habitude de le faire venir à elle lorsque l'envie lui en prenait ; mais il est vrai que bon nombre de leurs habitudes avaient prix fin le mois dernier...

- Mère ?

La sorcière se releva et se tourna vers son fils, son regard se chargeant de douleur à sa vue. Il lui ressemblait tellement, la même blondeur lunaire, le même charisme. Elle prit une grande inspiration et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, chassant toute larme qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de poindre.

- Tu as reçu du courrier. De Carol et Richard. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert bien sur, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il contient. Tu connais ma curiosité, ajouta-t-elle avec un pâle sourire d'excuse.

Draco le lui rendit avant de hocher la tête et de se retirer dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'il ressortit, sa mère avait fait monté un petit déjeuné pour deux et buvait calmement une tasse de thé. Il n'était pas le seul à éviter les grandes pièces vide semblaient-il. Sans un mot, il s'assit face à elle et s'empara du pli scellé envoyé par ses beaux-parents.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda avec empressement sa mère en le voyant lever un sourcil.

Ils nous invitent pour Noël.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco gara sa Maserati dans l'allée menant à la maison et se dépêcha de faire le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir à sa mère. La sorcière descendit avec sa grâce coutumière, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à cet endroit. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était les arbres à présent sans feuilles et couvert de neige. A l'époque, elle venait convaincre Carol que toutes deux devaient œuvrer ensemble pour le bien de leurs enfants. Aujourd'hui elle s'apprêtait à passer son premier réveillon sans Lucius.

Elle sourit à son fils, rajusta son tailleur moldu et s'engagea sur le chemin de dalles avant de monter les marches et de sonner à la porte. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune aux grands yeux noisettes. Mais bien vite elle perçut les différence avec son Hermione. Pour commencer, les cheveux de l'inconnue tombaient en une masse gracieuse au lieu du buisson sauvage qui faisait la caractéristique de sa bru.

- Bonjour ! Vous devez être la mère de Draco, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Enfin, je devrait plutôt dire qu'il vous ressemble beaucoup, je suppose, c'est votre fils après tout. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Entrez je vous en prie ! Il caille dehors et je reste là à papoter...

La jeune femme recula d'un pas et d'un large geste de la main invita la sorcière à entrer. Puis elle se pencha à l'extérieur et vérifia que Draco s'en sortait bien tout seul avec ses valises. Voyant qu'il n'en avait que trois à porter, elle reporta son attention sur la nouvelle arrivante.

- Je suis Arabella Cla... Granger, la cousine d'Hermione.

- Narcissa Malfoy, répondit la sorcière en tendant la main comme son fils le lui avait spécifié, bien qu'elle se soit douté toute seule que personne dans cette maison ne s'aviserait de lui baiser la main.

Elle suivit la jeune femme dans le salon charmant petit salon doré et sourit en voyant Richard rouspéter après le bois dans la cheminée.

- Bien le bonjour, Richard. Carol, c'est un plaisir comme toujours.

Narcissa laissa un instant son regard s'attarder sur la vieille femme. Elle se reprit aussitôt ; Carol avait à peu près son âge en réalité. Mais les soucis... sans doute avait-elle eut le même air hagard l'année dernière.

Un bruit venant de l'entrée, suivi d'un éclat de rire, leur fit tourner la tête à tous.

- Et bien, mon vieux Drake, sa seigneurie envisagerait-elle une reconversion en tant que groom ?

- La ferme, Mick. Et prend cette valise au lieu de te gondoler comme une vieille planche.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de tout ça pour une semaine ?

- Dis ça à ma mère, ces valises sont à elle. Mon sac à moi est toujours dans le coffre.

Sur un nouvel éclat de rire, Mick pris l'une des valises et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

- Comme tu le sais, c'est pas le château Malfoy ici, alors on a fait spartiate. Ta mère a la petite chambre d'ami pour elle toute seule, mais on a tassé les gars dans la tente dehors. Les filles camperont dans le salon.

- Et les vieux ?

Les grands-parents ne viendront que pour le réveillon. Et pour répondre à la question que je sens venir, l'ancienne chambre d'Hermione est occupée par les enfants.

Draco opina du chef, laissant la vague de douleur née à l'évocation du nom d'Hermione le submerger. Mais à peine était-elle née qu'elle reflua, chassée par une petite tornade brune.

- Oncle Draco ! Cria Victoria en lui sautant au cou.

Déséquilibré par ce poids inattendu et les valises qu'il portait toujours, Draco se retrouva par terre, à deux doigts de dégringoler l'escalier qu'il venait de monter.

- Oh, pardon, s'empressa de s'excuser la fillette pendant que Mick manquait de peu de tomber à son tour, secoué par le rire.

- Deux fois en trois minutes ! T'as décidé de battre un nouveau record, Drake ?

Le sorcier se redressa et poussa un long soupir. Ce séjour commençait bien...

Lorsqu'il redescendit, il trouva sa mère entourée du reste de la bruyante famille, un mug de lait-de-poule à la main. Il eut un sourire narquois en voyant son air presque désemparé. En effet, la seule fois où sa mère avait du fréquenter des moldus, c'était lors de son mariage à lui et elle était alors sur son terrain.

- Dites-moi, Narcissa, étiez-vous déjà noble avant d'épouser le père de Draco ? Demandait une Greta des plus publicitaire.

La sorcière cacha sa surpris derrière un sourire poli. Cette femme ne savait-elle donc pas que Lucius était tout juste mort ?

- Lucius et moi étions de rang équivalent comme l'exige la tradition.

- Mais Hermione n'est pas noble, intervint Gabriel.

- Maintenant, si. Et il arrive que les mœurs évoluent, mon cher, répondit Narcissa d'un ton pincé.

Voyant que sa mère risquait de ne pas supporter plus longtemps cet interrogatoire, Draco de dépêcha d'intervenir.

- Arrête donc d'être aussi snob, Gabriel. Après tout, nous nous valons bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le voilà qui se prend pour un ambassadeur L'Oréal, marmonna Jennifer du fond de son fauteuil.

Draco prit sur lui pour ne pas pousser un nouveau soupir. Très long séjour en perspective...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Enfin, le calme revenait dans la maison. L'agitation du réveillon terminée, une grande partie de la famille était rentrée chez elle. Seuls restaient encore Arabella et sa fille, cette dernière voulant profiter le plus longtemps possible de son séduisant nouvel oncle. Oncle qui avait parfaitement remarqué son manège et l'observait avec une douce indulgence tenter de l'accaparer à tout bout de champ, bien qu'il ne comprît pas bien d'où venait cet intérêt.

- Oncle Draco ? Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Le sorcier s'arracha à la contemplation des flammes dans la cheminée et reporta son attention sur le bout de choux qui venait de s'asseoir à ses coté sur le canapé.

- Le 5 janvier. Pourquoi ?

- Lundi je retourne à l'école.

- Oh. Répondit simplement le sorcier, incapable de déterminer à son intonation si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Après on ne se verra plus.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si on n'allait plus jamais se voir.

- Oui, mais pas avant longtemps.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il y avait un quelque chose de familier dans cette méthode d'approche, comme une signature « Granger »

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne fallut qu'un petite demi-heure à Victoria pour avaler son diner, se brosser les dents et foncer dans son lit. Ce soir, son vœu d'anniversaire était sur le point de se réaliser. Comme quoi ça servait de fermer les yeux bien fort et de ne surtout répéter à personne ce qu'on avait demander. Ce soir, Draco allait lui lire une histoire. Une vraie de vraie de sorcier. Pas une avec une stupide princesse enfermée dans une stupide tour. Nan, une vraie de _sorcier_. A Noël, Draco lui avait offert dans le plus grand des secrets un Livre. Un comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Avec une couverture en cuir, et des images... Ah ! Les images. Elles bougeaient seules, comme des petits films dans les pages du livre. Sauf qu'elles ne faisaient pas toujours la même chose.

Il lui avait dit que c'était de sa part et de celle de Tatie Mione. En pensant à sa tatie, Victoria plissa les yeux. Elle avait entendu les Grands dire que quelqu'un avait attaqué Tatie Mione et que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas venu et que Draco s'en allait tous les matins à l'hôpital ; alors comme vœu de nouvel an, elle avait demander que sa tatie aille mieux. Est-ce qu'un vœu de nouvel an ça marche aussi bien qu'un vœu d'anniversaire ? Victoria espérait très fort que oui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup sa tatie, c'était même sa préférée de toutes ses taties. D'abord parce qu'elle était aussi belle que sa maman, et aussi parce qu'elle était très intelligente. Et surtout parce que, comme Draco, elle ne la prenait pas pour une imbécile juste parce qu'elle était petite. C'est pour ça que Victoria avait décider que le jour du mariage de Draco et d'Hermione était le plus beau jour de sa vie : c'était le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, comme eux. Mais ça non plus il ne fallait pas en parler.

Victoria replongea le nez dans son livre. Quelle histoire allait-elle demander ? Est-ce qu'elle était censée les lire dans l'ordre ou alors elle pouvait choisir au hasard ? Elle réfléchit un instant en feuilletant les pages. Un coup d'œil à son réveil ; plus que 3 minutes et Draco serait là. Elle pouvait choisir un nombre dans sa tête et compter les histoires jusqu'à atteindre ce numéro. Bonne idée, mais un pas trop loin alors. 17 ? Oui c'était bien, 17.

Draco frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et attendit que la petite voix de Victoria l'invite à entrer.

- Tu as déjà choisi ton histoire ? Demanda-t-il à la petit fille en lui souriant.

Elle secoua vivement la tête de haut en bas, tentant de cacher son excitation, puis elle se poussa un peu sur le coté pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Draco s'installa, prenant le livre ouvert. Un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que la fillette était bien installée, et il se lança.

- « Il était une fois une reine, à laquelle il ne restait qu'une fille si jolie qu'elle l'avait nommée Toute-Belle : mais sa mère, se voyant veuve, et n'ayant rien au monde de si chère que cette jeune princesse, avait si peur de la perdre, qu'elle ne la corrigeait jamais de ses défauts ; de sorte que cette enfant, qui se voyait d'une beauté plus céleste que mortelle... »

Tu me le dis, s'il y a des mots que tu ne comprend pas, hein ?

- Oui, oui. Mais là, ça va.

- Sûre ? « Céleste » ça va ?

Encore une fois, la petite fille opina vigoureusement du chef.

- Bon, je continue alors...

« de sorte que cette enfant, qui se voyait d'une beauté plus céleste que mortelle, et destinée à porter une couronne, devint si fière et si entêtée de ses charmes naissants, qu'elle méprisait tout le monde. Elle avait un tel orgueil, qu'elle refusait tous les princes qui la demandaient en mariage.  
L'entêtement de cette princesse commença de chagriner si fort sa mère, qu'elle se repentit d'avoir eu tant de complaisance pour elle. Incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, une nuit, elle fut toute seule chercher une célèbre fée, qu'on appelait la fée du désert. En chemin, elle entendit de grands lions qui faisaient beaucoup de bruit car ils l'avaient sentie.  
" - Hélas ! que deviendrais-je ? Je vais être dévorée. "  
Elle pleurait, et n'ayant pas la force de faire un pas pour se sauver, elle se tenait contre un arbre.  
En même temps, elle entendit :  
" - Chet, chet, hem, hem. "  
Elle regarda de tous côtés, en levant les yeux, elle aperçu sur l'arbre un petit homme qui n'avait qu'une coudée de haut et mangeait des oranges. Il lui dit :  
" - Oh ! reine, je vous connais bien, et je sais la crainte où vous êtes que les lions ne vous dévorent ; ce n'est pas sans raison que vous avez peur, car ils en ont dévorées bien d'autres.  
- Il faut me résoudre à la mort. Hélas j'y aurait moins de peine si ma chère fille était mariée.  
- Quoi, vous avez une fille ? s'écria le Nain jaune (on le nommait ainsi à cause de la couleur de son teint et de l'oranger où il demeurait), vraiment, je m'en réjouis, car je cherche une femme par terre et par mer ; Voyez si vous me la voulez promettre, je vous garantirai des lions. "  
La reine le regarda, et fut bien tentée de rejeter cette offre car son horrible petite figure de Dolibert la remplissait d'effroi.  
En même temps elle aperçut les lions sur le haut d'une colline, qui accouraient à elle. A cette vue la pauvre reine, plus tremblante que la colombe quand elle aperçoit un milan, cria de toutes ses forces :  
" - Monseigneur le Nain, Toute-Belle est à vous.

- Je l'accepte, répliqua le Nain ; mais souvenez-vous du don que vous m'en faites. "  
Aussitôt l'oranger sur lequel il était s'ouvrit, la reine se jeta dedans à corps perdu ; il se referma, et les lions n'attrapèrent rien.

- Euh....

Draco releva la tête et sourit devant l'expression gênée de la fillette.

- Il y a un mot que je n'ai pas compris.

- Oui ?

- Doli... euh, doli. Enfin ça commençait par doli.

Le sorcier relu rapidement le dernier paragraphe à la recherche du mot perdu.

- « Dolibert ». Ah oui, c'est normal que tu ne le connaisse pas celui là. Un dolibert c'est comme un clabbert, mais en plus grand et en jaune. C'est pour ça que l'histoire s'appelle « le Nain jaune ».

- Et ça ressemble à quoi ?

- A moitié à un singe et à moitié à un crapaud. C'est à peu près grand comme toi, avec une grosse tête sur un tout petit cou. Ils ont une bouche large et molle et de grands yeux ronds. Et...

Draco s'interrompit brutalement. Mais comment avait-il pu passer à coté de ça ? Cette description correspondait parfaitement à cette intrigante d'Ombrage. Ce pourrait-il que...

- Oncle Draco ?

Le sorcier adressa un sourire rassurant à sa petite nièce. Plus tard. Il devait absolument vérifier ses soupçons, mais plus tard.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens seulement de comprendre quelque chose.

Et il reprit sa lecture.

:-:-:

Il fallut des trésors de patience à Draco pour ne pas rentre au manoir le soir même. Se morigénant encore de sa stupidité, il se demanda un instant quoi faire de cette information. Ombrage était probablement une hybride de Dolibert. Peu flatteur, certes. Sans doute avait-elle eut a subir les moqueries de ses camarades, plus jeune. Ce qui expliquerait son attitude envers les hybrides en général.

Mais aussi importante que puisse être cette information, elle était pour l'instant inutilisable. A moins qu'Ombrage ne décide de l'attaque de front sur son ascendance vélane.

Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en se couchant ce soir là, Draco eut l'impression que l'un au moins de ses problèmes avait trouvé solution. Si seulement c'était aussi vrai pour le reste...

Les aurors piétinaient dans l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa famille. Un crime parfait, disaient-ils. Pas de témoin, pas de trace. Au moins n'avait-il pas eu a faire au même détective que l'année dernière. Si l'un deux avait ne serait-ce que sous-entendu qu'il avait orchestré cette attaque lui même, il...

Se rendant compte qu'il serrait les poings, Draco prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Penser à autre chose. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel qu'il voyait à travers le velux. Ce serait bientôt la Nouvelle Lune. Son humeur s'assombrit encore au souvenir des heures passées avec son père à regarder les étoiles, apprendre quelle configuration facilitait tel sort ou telle cérémonie.

Pour la seconde fois ce soir là, il sentit un frisson d'excitation le traverser. Il y avait un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur l'attaque.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco se glissa furtivement hors du manoir. Il était déjà presque 23h, et s'il voulait avoir le temps de se préparer, il devait se dépêcher. Et surtout ne pas alerter sa mère. Pour un peu, il se serait cru revenu au temps de la guerre, quand il devait se glisser en douce à l'extérieur au nez et à la barbe de la congrégation de mangemort qui avait élu domicile chez lui.

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il atteint la lisière du parc sans entendre crier son nom. Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'au mausolée, luttant contre le froid glacial de cette nuit sans lune.

L'intérieur de l'édifice lui parut presque chaud en comparaison. Sans attendre, le sorcier alluma sa torche et sortit le matériel. La racine de mandragore tenta de se faire la malle mais il la rattrapa et lui lia prestement les pieds.

Dans un creuset, il mélangea les poudres qu'il lui fallait, avant de passer à la partie la plus difficile de son projet.

Étouffant les remords qui pouvaient encore l'arrêter, il se tourna vers la tombe de son père et fit flotter vers le fond de la pièce la dalle de marbre qui la recouvrait. Pris à la gorge par la puanteur qui s'échappa du caveau, il mit prestement la main devant son nez. Et dire que son père avait été si soigneux de son vivant. Draco réprima le rire nerveux qui lui venait, et rassemblant son courage il tira le cercueil hors de sa niche et souleva le couvercle.

Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux à la vue de ce qui restait de son père, et maudit son imprévoyance qui l'avait fait retarder l'exécution de son tableau. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de parler à une toile. Prenant de grandes et lentes inspiration pour retrouver le contrôle de lui même, il répandit sur le corps le mélange de poudre. Aussitôt une ombre plus noire que les autres sembla émerger du corps. Il posa sur les membres des bâtons de cyprès et l'ombre reflua.

« Hadès, dernier juge, entends ma prière et libère pour un temps celui qui sait

Gaïa, mère de tous, ouvre toi et laisse passer celui qui sait

Hermès, gardien de la voie, mène à moi celui qui sait

Pour un temps baissez la frontière des mondes»

Le sorcier vacilla, sentant son énergie commencer à quitter son corps. Une brume violacée se leva du cercueil, prenant peu à peu la forme de Lucius. Au moins le rituel avait fonctionné, mais il coutait bien plus que ce que le sorcier avait prévu. Il ne pourrait maintenir le lien plus de quelques instants.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Sais-tu au moins ce que tu risque, imbécile ? S'écria le fantôme.

- Bonjour, père, répondit Draco d'un voix tremblante.

- Arrête immédiatement avant de te vider de toute ton énergie.

- Non. J'ai besoin de réponses.

Le spectre posa un regard surpris sur son fils. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important pour qu'il le rappelle des limbes et risque la mort ?

- Je veux savoir qui vous as tué.

Lucius eut un triste sourire.

- Ne perds pas ton temps en vaine colère, mon fils. Profite de ta vie, de ta femme et de ton fils et garde moi dans tes pensées.

- Je n'ai pas de fils. Peut-être bientôt plus de femme. Et je ne peux oublier. Répondez-moi.

L'ombre sembla vaciller un instant, comme surprise par ses derniers mots.

- Alors il n'a pas survécu...

- Vous avez été retrouvé trop tard, dans cette allée. Les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, mais pour vous il était trop tard. Et la nature des blessures d'Hermione les ont... dérouté. Je veux savoir qui a fait cela.

Lucius poussa un soupir et se focalisa sur ses derniers instants.

- Je ne sait pas. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage. C'était un sorcier, de cela je suis certain. Mais...

- Mais ?

Il avait une singulière connaissance des armes moldues. Il tenait à la main un ... le nom m'échappe. Curieux, je pensais que les fantômes avaient une bonne mémoire...

- Au fait, père ! Au fait !

Draco sentait qu'il ne pourrait maintenir l'enchantement encore longtemps. Déjà la tête commençait à lui tourner.

- Une petite arme de poing, j'en ai surpris une fois la description dans l'un de tes manuels.

- Un pistolet ?

- C'est cela !

Curieux. Et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi ces idiots de médecins avait eut autant de mal à soigner Hermione. Ils avait du vouloir réparer sa plaie sans tenir compte des dégâts qu'une balle peut faire sur son passage. Mais...

- Draco, coupe le lien !

La voix de son père le ramena sur terre. Quel imbécile ! Il se permettait de divaguer alors qu'il avait en cours un sortilège se nourrissant directement de son énergie vitale.

Le sorcier se dépêcha de verser la poussière de Cisternazza sur le corps, réprimant un frisson quand sa main traversa le fantôme.

«Le temps est passé, la frontière relevée

Hadès, dernier juge, reprend ton du et reçoit mon hommage

Gaïa, mère de tous, referme ton sein et reçoit mon hommage

Hermès, gardien de la voie, reconduit le visiteur et reçoit mon hommage»

Draco adressa un dernier sourire à son père et regarda la brume perdre sa consistance et disparaître dans l'air.

Il lui fallut près d'un heure pour remettre la crypte en état, chaque mouvement lui demandant un effort considérable. Ne voulant présumer de ses forces, il n'utilisa la magie que pour remettre le cercueil à sa place et sceller la niche. Après un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait nulle trace de son passage, il regagna ses appartements, la tête aussi pleine d'interrogations qu'avant le rituel.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco avait rarement aussi mal dormi. Depuis sa courte conversation avec son père, il ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête toutes les possibilités. Pourquoi un moldu ou demi-moldu lui en voudrait-il ? Les Malfoy avait très clairement fait savoir leur appui des lois pour l'égalité entre sorcier. Il prit une discrète inspiration et tenta de se concentrer sur la réunion de conseil d'administration de Mage Mallow. Il avait eu assez de mal à racheter les parts de cette société, autant s'intéresser à son fonctionnement.

Dix minutes plus tard il était fixé. C'était officiel, ce conseil d'administration était le plus ennuyeux auquel il ait assisté cette année. Il était vrai que l'année n'était pas bien vieille.

Près de lui, Lot ne semblait pas plus vaillant, comme le montrait ses yeux un peu brumeux. Draco prit un parchemin et griffonna rapidement dessus avant d'en déchirer un morceau et de le passer à son partenaire. Celui-ci le prit d'un air distrait et se mit à tousser, tentant de cacher de son mieux son fou rire. Sur le petit bout de papier une caricature du président du conseil se pendait avec sa propre cravate avant de se jeter par la fenêtre. Lot se pencha vers son ami.

- Si j'avais su qu'avoir une société de bonbon c'était aussi chiant, j'aurai refusé l'héritage de mon oncle.

- D'habitude c'est mieux que ça. Mais t'inquiète, à la fin y'a dégustation des nouveaux produits.

- C'est le moins qu'ils puissent faire après... ça. Ça confine à la torture, là.

- Bof. Ça me rappelle juste les cours d'histoires à Poudlard.

Le Président du conseil s'interrompit et les fusilla du regard. Draco voyait bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de leur faire une remarque, mais cherchait encore comment envoyer promener ses deux principaux actionnaires en étant certain de garder leurs sous. Draco lui renvoya un regard narquois, attendant de voir s'il oserait ou pas. La réponse fut « ou pas ». Il se contenta de les fusiller du regard et reprit son discours. Avec un soupir silencieux Draco se renfonça dans son siège.

Ça promettait d'être une longue matinée.

Trois heures plus tard il put enfin se dégourdir les jambes.

- Où souhaitez-vous déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Lot alors qu'ils descendait les escaliers.

- Et bien, nous pourrions aller à la Serviette Dorée puisque nous en sommes si près, mais j'avoue que l'animation du Chemin de Traverse serait la bienvenue après cette matinée des plus...

- Chiante.

- J'aurai dit...

- Chiante. Croyez-moi, c'est le mot que vous cherchiez.

Lot partit d'un grand rire.

- Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez vous, Draco, votre capacité de synthèse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient confortablement installés chez Fortarôme. Draco regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Une neige épaisse tombait depuis le matin, que même les piétinements des touristes et badauds ne parvenaient pas à souiller. Par des jours comme celui-ci l'esprit de Noël se rappelait à tous et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père. Entre l'explosion de l'année dernière et l'attaque de celle-ci, il aurait pu détester les fins d'années mais trop de bon souvenir y étaient attachés pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Quelque part se serait comme renier tout ce que son père lui avait transmit, de la recette du grog parfait à comment être certain de faire à sa femme un cadeau qui lui plairait.

- … qu'en pensez-vous ?

Draco sursauta. Pendant un instant il avait complètement oublié son compagnon.

- Je vous demande pardon, Lot. Je pensais à autre chose.

Lot se rembrunit et sembla quelque peu gêné.

- Je suis sincèrement navré Draco. Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous serions si près de... enfin de l'endroit où...

- Ne le soyez pas.

- Comment va la Duchesse ?

- Hermione ? Son état n'a pas changé. Pour l'instant du moins. Mais ils ont bon espoir.

- Je ne comprends pas comment cela se fait qu'ils aient eu autant de mal à la soigner. Ils peuvent vous dissoudre et vous faire repousser tous les os en une nuit, mais ils ne peuvent pas guérir une simple blessure par balle ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple apparemment. Ils ont dit que la balle avait explosé en rencontrant un os et plusieurs tissus s'étaient mélangés. S'ils les avait juste fait repousser... Enfin vous voyez l'idée.

- Et combien de temps cela fait-il maintenant ?

- 6 semaines.

- Gardez espoir mon ami. Elle vous aime tant qu'elle trouvera son chemin jusqu'à vous.

La serveuse apportant les plats lui épargna de répondre et quand elle fut partie Draco s'empressa de changer de sujet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco tournait et retournait son whisky pur feu dans son verre, assis devant la vaste cheminée du bureau de son père.

Il était rentré en fin d'après midi, empli d'un vague sentiment de malaise, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. La mauvaise humeur qui s'en était résulté, l'avait poussé à regagner ses quartiers plus tôt que d'habitude , mais très vite il en avait eu assez de tourner en rond. Il avait mis le cap vers le bureau de son père. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance... et ne changerait probablement pas avant longtemps ; en tout cas pas avant qu'il ne soit près à ...

Il poussa un soupir de frustration et avala d'un trait le fond de son verre. En tendant la main pour se resservir, il ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Lot. Cela faisait près de deux mois, maintenant, et il arrivait généralement à vivre sans penser constamment à ses pertes, mais la discussion de l'après midi avait ravivé ses plaies.

Oui, l'agresseur était particulièrement malin. Oui, l'utilisation d'un pistolet avait confronté l'équipe médicale a des blessures inhabituelles et probablement retardé l'administration des soins adéquats...

Un pistolet.

Pourquoi cette idée restait-elle si présente à son esprit, malgré les quatre verres qu'il avait déjà bu ? Et il compris.

Seules quatre personnes savaient que l'assassin avait utilisé cette arme. Une était dans le coma. Une autre était morte. Restaient lui-même et le meurtrier.

Lot.

Une bouffée de rage pure déferla sur Draco. C'était logique. Ça concordait avec la première attaque.

Finalement l'auror qui l'avait soupçonné d'avoir placé lui-même une charge explosive dans son bureau à Gringotts avait raison. C'était un attentat suicide. Il s'était juste trompé de coupable.

Draco sortit en trombe du bureau, couru presque jusqu'à la sortie. A peine la porte d'entrée franchie, il transplana.

Il réapparut devant une haute maison d'où ne filtrait aucune lumière. Sans prêter attention aux embruns, il poussa le portail de fer forgé et se glissa dans la cour. Tout aussi silencieusement, il fit tourner la poignée de la porte vitrée et, se coula dans l'obscurité de l'entrée.

A sa droite, un couloir desservit par trois portes conduisait à l'arrière de la bâtisse ; à sa gauche un escalier de bois menait à l'étage. Le jeune sorcier n'hésita qu'un instant avant de s'engager dans l'escalier. Il était plus sur de s'assurer que personne ne trainait au rez de chaussée. L'une après l'autre, il ouvrit les trois portes. Personne dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. La troisième pièce n'était en fait qu'un réduit ménager.

Il revint sur la pointe des pieds dans l'entrée. Toujours personne. Au tour de l'étage maintenant. A peine avait-il mis le pied sur la première marche, qu'un bruit venant du haut le poussa à se cacher. Le plus silencieusement possible, il recula dans le couloir, rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, et attendit.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant de qu'il ne voit apparaître au bas de l'escalier, un homme portant une imposante valise.

Lot.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte, mais au moment ou sa main se posait sur la poignée, un éclair de lumière atteignit la porte. Le néerlandais sursauta, lâchant son bagage, regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

- Vous fuyez ? Votre erreur de cet après midi ne vous a donc pas échappée, dit Draco, toujours invisible parmi les ombres.

- Malfoy ? Est-ce vous ?

- Évidemment, répondit le jeune sorcier en quittant sa place. A moins que vous n'ayez commis d'autres erreurs mortelles dans la journée?

Lot repris contenance, la surprise passée. Il se redressa, sortit sa baguette.

-Je suppose que c'est aussi bien comme cela. Vous, moi, une vieille bâtisse sombre. Un peu mélodramatique,mais approprié il me semble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, pour l'effet dramatique. Voyez....

- Pourquoi m'attaquer ? Tuer mon père ?

- Et votre fils, ajouta Lot, presque sur le ton d'une amicale conversation. N'oubliez pas que j'ai tué votre fils.

Draco sentit une nouvelle vague de colère monter en lui, mais il refusa de perdre le contrôle de ses esprits. Lot tentait de tout évidence de le mettre hors de lui.

- Voulez – vous que je vous raconte comment est mort votre père ? Un véritable héros. Prêt à tout pour sauver sa famille. Pas grand chose à voir avec les Malfoy dont j'avais entendu parler...

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Lot. Et je commence à m'impatienter.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Je vous connais, Draco. Ou plutôt je connais les hommes dans votre genre. Vous détestez ne pas tout savoir, ne pas tout contrôler. Et tant que je ne vous aurais pas répondu, vous ne me tuerez pas.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, énonça calmement le jeune sorcier.

Lot leva les yeux vers ceux de son adversaire et comprit son erreur. Draco ne négocierait pas, car il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il entama un mouvement de recul et poussa un cri quand sa jambe gauche céda soudainement sous son poids. Il porta la main à sa cuisse et retint un gémissement lorsque la relevant, il la vit luire d'un éclat sombre. Du sang. Il saignait.

Lot tenta de lever sa baguette, mais fut un instant ébloui par un troisième éclair. Il cligna des yeux incapable de réaliser ce qu'il entrevoyait dans le noir. Sa main, tenant sa baguette... mais plus attachée à son bras.

- Et maintenant dites-moi pourquoi, demanda doucement Draco en s'accroupissant à ses cotés.

- Vous allez me tuer de toute façon.

- Vrai, mais il vous reste encore plein de morceaux à perdre avant, si vous ne me répondez pas...

Lot serra les lèvres, avant de cracher au visage de son agresseur.

- Je vais me vider de mon sang, mais je ne parlerai pas

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Vos plaies sont cautérisées. Et maintenant il n'y a que vous, moi et le reste de la nuit. Croyez-moi vous parlerez. Puis vous mourrez.

Il ne fallut qu'un regard à Lot pour comprendre que l'anglais était mortellement sérieux.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Il faisait encore nuit noire lorsque Draco rentra au manoir. Il poussa la lourde porte, n'aspirant qu'à trouver le repos après la nuit qu'il venait de vivre.

Il avait toujours crut que la vengeance apportait une sorte de libération, mais il découvrait aujourd'hui qu'elle était aussi inutile qu'épuisant.

Lot était mort.

L'homme qui avait tué son fils était mort.

Mais son chagrin ne s'allégeait pas d'un pouce. Adossé au battant, il se souvint du petit visage qu'il ne verrait jamais grandir.

Un bruit sur sa gauche le fit sursauter.

- Mère ? Que faites vous debout à cette heure ?

- Tu ne rentrais pas... Je ... Je m'inquiétais. A raison à voir ton visage, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine défaite de son fils.

Elle s'approcha et passa sa main sur sa joue fatiguée.

- Où étais-tu ?

Draco hésita un instant à dire la vérité. Mais un regard aux traits tirés de sa mère suffit à le convaincre. Après tout, elle aussi avait perdu un être cher et réclamait vengeance. Et avec un peu de chance, ça lui ferait plus de bien que cela ne lui en avait fait, à lui. Il s'apprêtait à tout lui dire lorsqu'un détail le frappa.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous toujours détesté ? Vals-Vertrouwen. Depuis le premier jour, vous l'avez classé dans les infréquentables.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils, déroutée par la question.

- Ce n'est pas un homme d'honneur.

Draco eut un sourire de dérision.

- J'avais cru comprendre cela. Mais qu'avez vous vu qui vous en convainquit si vite ?

- Lors de notre première rencontre, j'ai été frappée par son costume.

- Son costume ?

- Il portait celui que j'avais commandé pour vous chez Tissard et Brodette. Ce qui signifie qu'il a du user d'un moyen de subversion quelconque pour l'avoir.

Le sorcier ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise avant d'éclater de rire devant une Narcissa plus que confuse. Bientôt il du reprendre appui sur la porte, tenant son ventre douloureux d'une main.

-Un costume ! Son fils, son père, sa famille serait encore vivants s'il avait fait attention à un costume !

Voyant la perplexité inscrite dans les yeux de sa mère, il tenta de retrouver son calme.

Il prit une grande inspiration mouillée et :

- C'était lui. Il a attaqué Papa et Hermione.

Narcissa vacilla sous le choc. Un instant Draco crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais elle se reprit, une dureté inhabituelle sur le visage.

- Où est-il ?

- Je l'ai tué, répondit Draco doucement.

- J'eus préféré que tu me l'amenasse ; il ne méritait pas la mort. Il méritait bien pire.

- Croyez moi mère, il a eut bien pire.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

14 janvier. Draco regardait cette date qui semblait le nargué depuis la page surchargée de son agenda. 14 janvier. Demain cela ferait un an qu'il était officiellement et volontairement marié à Hermione. Brillant anniversaire ; elle était dans le coma et lui... Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il était. Comme chaque jour il rencontrait des hommes d'affaires, prenait d'importantes décision, assurait l'avenir de sa famille. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus de famille ; ou du moins personne pour prendre sa succession.

Le sorcier soupira et referma l'agenda d'un coup sec. Il se leva et se servit un bon verre de whisky pur feu. Il contempla le liquide ambré un moment, se disant qu'il y faisait décidément bien trop appel ses derniers temps, avant de tout avaler d'un trait.

Il retourna derrière son bureau, sortit un dossier et tenta de se concentrer sur les colonnes de chiffres.

Il ne travaillait pas depuis bien longtemps lorsque le petit hibou argenté qu'il avait offert à ses beaux-parents vint frapper à sa fenêtre. Le sorcier s'empressa de le faire entrer, lui donna quelques morceaux de fruits secs et décacheta son courrier.

« Bonjour Draco,

Mick essaie de te joindre. Passe à la maison ce soir vers 18h.

Je t'embrasse,

Carol »

Allons bon. Cette famille ne le laisserait-elle donc jamais tranquille ?

Il se présenta chez ses beaux-parents avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, contrairement à ses habitudes. Le doigt sur la sonnette, il se dit qu'il devrait penser à se reprendre en main le plus vite possible. Mais tout était tellement difficile à faire ses derniers temps. Comme si...

- Salut Blondin !

L'accueil tonitruant de Mick le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Le sorcier lui retourna son sourire et tendant la main.

- Salut Grande Folle. Carol m'a dit que tu me cherchais ?

- Ouais. Mais t'es plus difficile à joindre que la reine d'Angleterre. Tu pourrai pas avoir un portable comme tout le monde ?

- Hum. J'y penserai. Et qu'y avait-il de si urgent ?

Mick recula, laissant son cousin entrer dans la demeure. Le sorcier se dirigea vers le salon, pensant s'asseoir confortablement le temps que Mick crache la pilule, mais il se figea net en voyant la petite troupe rassemblée dans la pièce.

- Surprise ! Crièrent en chœur les jeunes mâles du clan Granger.

Interloqué, Draco resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte, se demandant s'il assistait là à un autre rituel de cette famille de cinglés.

- On s'est dit que si on te laissait passer ton premier anniversaire tout seul, tu serait bon à enfermé avant un mois. Alors on a décidé cette petite soirée entre mec, expliqua Mick.

Comme pour souligner ses propos, Benedict lui tendit un verre et le poussa vers le canapé.

Un petit whisky-coca pour commencer.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. S'il comprenait bien, les Granger lui proposait une beuverie collective pour lui faire oublier son chagrin. Comme s'il allait être sensible à leurs alcools moldus ; du petit lait à coté de se qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Il se réveilla avec la très nette sensation qu'une colonie de piverts avais élu domicile dans son crâne. Peine eut-il entre-ouvert les yeux qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Ce n'était pas une colonie de piverts, c'était un troupeau de mammouths. Il referma prestement les paupières. Et lui qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'enivrer à ce point. Au moins n'avait-il agressé personne cette fois-ci. Mais aussi atroce qu'était son mal de crâne, il devait reconnaître que la diversion organisée par Mick et ses cousins avait fonctionné. Il avait passé sa soirée de premier anniversaire de mariage à rire avec sa famille au lieu de se morfondre seul au fond du manoir. Encore une chance qu'il avait l'alcool plutôt gai.

Avec un grognement de douleur il tenta de se mettre en position assis. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant ses mains s'enfoncer dans ce qui semblait être un épais tapis. Il rouvrit les yeux et faillit sursauter. Il était dans le salon de ses beaux-parents, ses beaux-cousins affalés autour de lui, des cadavres de bouteille émergeant, semblait-il, de chaque surface non occupée par un dormeur.

Le tambour dans sa tête pris encore plus d'ampleur, accompagné de bruissement semblable à des battements d'ailes.

D'ailes ?

Draco tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit un hiboux furieux tapant du bec sur le carreaux. Attrapant sur la table un bol de chips, le sorcier slaloma entre les corps étendus un peu partout et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il présenta d'abord le bol au volatile, puis le voyant amadoué osa tendre la main vers le message.

St Mangouste.

Draco sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« En regard d'une évolution dans l'état de Lady Malfoy, veuillez vous rendre dès que possible à son chevet. Cordialement, Miss Potknot.

Merlin ! S'il était arrivé malheur à Hermione alors qu'il faisait la fête, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Laissant tomber le parchemin à terre, il se glissa aussi vite que possible à l'extérieur de la maison, ne prêtant aucune attention à Mick qui le regardait d'un air ahuri.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et vérifia son haleine. Pas terrible.

Pourquoi, par merlin ? Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle choisi ce jour entre tous pour se réveiller ? Alors qu'il avait une gueule de bois en chêne massif. Son démon d'épaule lui souffla que c'était pour l'embêter bien sur, qu'elle était sa femme et que cela faisait partie de son travail. Son cœur lui souffla que ça n'avait aucune importance et qu'elle pouvait continuer à l'embêter pour le siècle à venir tant qu'elle restait à ses cotés.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Son cœur s'arrêta de parler et se mit à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine.

C'était vrai. Elle le regardait. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et elle le regardait.

Et elle pleurait.

Draco oublia sur le champs son mal de tête. Il referma la porte derrière lui, s'assit sur le lit et prit sa femme dans ses bras, laissant son regard se perdre dans le carré de ciel gris que délimitait la fenêtre.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, chacun puisant en l'autre les forces qu'il lui manquait. Ce fut finalement elle qui rompit l'étreinte.

- Les médecins m'ont dit qu'à priori je pourrai sortir dans quelques jours. Après qu'ils auront vérifié que je ne garderai pas de séquelles.

- C'est bien. Ca... vivement que tu rentre à la maison.

- Un silence embarrassé suivit.

- Ils... Ils m'ont aussi dit pour ton père. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Oui.

Nouveau silence.

- Ils m'ont aussi dit que tu l'avais vu.

- Un instant Hermione cru que Draco ne répondrait pas.

- Oui je l'ai vu.

- Comment était-il ?

- C'était une merveille. Il aurait été magnifique.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

Draco fronça les sourcils et releva la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'attendait à ... non en fait il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en entrant dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il avait vu sa femme pleurer, il avait été soulagé. Au moins il n'aurait pas à lui apprendre lui -même la mort de leur enfant. Mais là... elle aurait pu être en train de lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Ca va, toi ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers la fenêtre sans répondre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Après son cinquième café, Mick se dit qu'il avait écarté toute explication rationnelle.

Depuis le mariage d'Hermione, non en fait depuis que Draco était entré dans sa vie, il avait comme quelque chose de louche.

Il avait d'abord mis ses doutes sur le compte de la jalousie ; après tout, lui aussi aimerai se trouver un jeune et beau millionnaire. Mais maintenant, même une consommation excessive d'alcool ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Il avait vu un hiboux livrer le courrier, lequel courrier était un parchemin ! Alors ok, admettons que le hiboux c'est la version huppée du pigeon voyageur, le parchemin c'était quoi ? Une fantaisie ? Mick quitta la cuisine pour aller farfouiller dans le bureau de son oncle avant de se rasseoir et d'entamer son sixième café.

Rationaliser, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Il traça une ligne au milieu de la feuille, créant deux colonnes qu'il intitula « ce que j'ai vu » et « explication ».

La première bizarrerie qui lui vint à l'esprit remontait au retour de voyage de noce de Draco et d'Hermione. Ils avaient disparus drôlement vite de la rue. Et avec un drôle de bruit. Mais cela pouvait s'expliquer par son taux d'alcool qui avait perturber sa perception du temps. Et le bruit devait être une canette écrasée sous les roues de la voiture de Draco. Voiture qu'il n'avait pas entendue parce que de très bonne qualité et silencieuse.

Ça commençait bien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ses propres explications. Mais passons.

Deuxième bizarrerie : si cette famille était si riche et si ancienne que ça (et elle l'était, Mick savait reconnaître une vieille pierre quand il en voyait une) comment ce faisait-il qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors ? Pas une mention que ce soit dans un quelconque palmarès annuel. Il avait vérifier. Ils n'étaient pas non plus dans le who's who. Il n'avait pas encore vérifier la liste des pairs du royaumes, mais il était quasiment certains qu'ils n'y seraient pas non plus.

Alors à moins de faire partie d'une société secrète, il ne voyait pas comment une famille supposément aussi puissante avait pu se camoufler.

Peut- être qu'ils faisait partie d'une sorte de mafia ? Ouais, vachement crédible...

Et le coup du hiboux alors ? C'était quoi ? La version posh du pigeon voyageur ? Et le parchemin ? Indépendamment du contenu du message qui lui prendrait une journée à comprendre, comment un gars capable de se payer une bagnole à plus de £100 000 recevait-il des messages écrits à la plume ? C'était quoi ? Un mec surgit du passé, genre « salut je vis dans un donjon, je m'éclaire à la bougie et j'écris avec une plume d'oie sur du parchemin de veau ? ».

Il sortit le message de sa poche et le relut pour peut-être la dixième fois.

St Mangouste. A priori c'était le nom de l'hôpital ou était enfermé Hermione. Il alla chercher son portable et google-isa un plan de Londres. Nop, pas d'hôpital à l'adresse indiquée. Il y avait bien un bâtiment qui aurait été assez grand pour être un hôpital, mais c'était juste un vieux truc désaffecté en attente de démolition.

Hé minute ! Si Mione était censée être à Londres et que Draco était censé aller la voir tous les matins pendant les vacances de Noël, comment faisait-il pour être de retour à midi ? Il y avait plus de 150 miles entre la maison de son oncle et Londres. Il se téléportait ou quoi ? Oui logique.

Il soupira.

- Mais bien sur, Mick, se dit-il à voix haute, c'est un mec qui se téléporte dans un entrepôt désaffecté qui est un hôpital dissimulé parce qu'il a un nom débile digne d'une série tv pour ados.

Mick relu ses notes. Pour l'instant comme théorie il avait la mafia/société secrète, le voyage dans le temps et Amandine Malabulle. Pas terrible. Il lui fallait une aspirine.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco n'avait pas prévu de fêter le retour d'Hermione. Après tout c'eût été étrange. Et cela n'aurait fait que lui rappeler à quel point les autres n'étaient pas là.

Mais c'était compter la bande de casse-pied qui lui servait d'ami. Et c'était de la faute d'Harry comme d'habitude.

Il était arrivé vers 17h30 avec son sourire débile, sa stupide cicatrice et une boîte de chocolat. Et il s'était assis près de la cheminée dans le petit salon pour discuter avec Hermione. Dans _son_ fauteuil !

Environs une heure plus tard, Ginny avait sonné à la porte. Draco avait d'abord crut qu'elle venait le débarrasser de son mari, mais non. Elle avait apporté un gâteau.

Heureusement il avait encore un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Draco avait pensé à s'enfermer dans son bureau. Tout le monde le savait bien : un gryffondor ça va, trois, bonjour les dégâts. Seulement Pansy était arrivée avec son débile de fiancé, et il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser seule avec les autres.

Vers 20h, il avait commencé à entrevoir l'ampleur du désastre et ordonné, un peu sèchement il est vrai, à ses elfes de servir un buffet. Sa femme lui avait lancé un regard d'avertissement.

Puis les jumeaux Weasley étaient arrivés.

La fête battait maintenant son plein dans la salle de bal. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais les Boiling Frog se déchaînaient sur la scenette. Et tout le monde, y compris sa femme semblait passer du bon temps.

Tiens où était-elle d'ailleurs ?

Il scruta la foule et finit pas la reconnaître à la boule frisée qui lui tenait désormais lieu de coiffure. Il avait beau savoir que les infirmières n'avait fait que suivre le protocole en lui coupant les cheveux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir.

En poussant, la chevelure d'Hermione avait presque fini par se civiliser, matée par son propre poids. Et même si cette coupe rappelait celle que sa femme arborait la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il s'était promis de lui faire avaler une potion de poustif dès que possible.

Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et l'entraina vers la piste de danse. La prenant dans ses bras, il scruta son visage conscient de ses efforts pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui bien sur, répondit-elle très vite.

- Si tu veux, je peux demander à tout le monde de partir.

- Non ! Je veux dire, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant lever les sourcils à son exclamation.

En réalité elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule avec lui. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle ne serait même pas rentrée au manoir.

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, coincée dans son lit d'hôpital. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé ses conclusions.

Quand Draco était venu la voir, le matin de son réveil, il avait les cheveux en bataille et état mal rasé, les yeux rougis. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle avait pleuré tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Et lui pas. Elle avait toujours cru qu'avec le temps, il s'ouvrirait à elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il devienne hyper expansif comme Ron, mais ou moins à ce qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de dissimuler ses sentiments avec elle. Elle avait cru qu'ils en étaient là avant... Mais non. Depuis son réveil elle n'avait vu que le Draco fort et stoïque. Ça avait été très bien au début, mais là ça commençait à bien faire. On aurait dit qu'il s'en foutait. Ils avaient perdu un fils et lui s'en foutait. Ah ! Mais oui ! Tradition Malfoy sans doute. Un fils de mort ? Pas grave, y'a qu'à en faire un autre. Et puis comment ça se faisait qu'elle avait eut un garçon d'abord ? Elle avait fait juré à son mari qu'il n'utiliserait aucun moyen pour forcer les choses, et elle avait eu un garçon quand même !

- Hermione ?

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix de son mari. Elle s'était laissée entrainé sur la piste de danse, perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

- Excuse-moi, Draco. Je... j'ai soif. Je vais me chercher un verre.

Et sans un autre mot elle le planta là.

Harry vit de loin Hermione quitter assez abruptement son mari. Il fronça les sourcils. Connaissant Hermione ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il reconduisit sa femme vers un fauteuil et hésita un instant pas très heureux à l'idée de la laisser seule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Ginny. Tu ressemble à une poule qui aurait trouvé une baguette.

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais, ce demandant s'il arriverait un jour à lui cacher quoi que ce soit pendant plus de 20 secondes.

- C'est Mione. Elle a l'air bizarre.

Elle sort tout juste de l'hôpital. Laisse lui le temps.

- Nah. On parle de Mione, là. Si on lui laisse trop de temps elle va commencer à réfléchir et à s'imaginer des trucs.

- Oh. Ben dépêche-toi d'y aller alors.

- J'ai pas trop envie de te laisser seule.

Ginny poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Harry, on a déjà eu cette discussion l'année dernière. Je suis enceinte, pas malade. Alors va jouer les grands frères, je me débrouillerai très bien toute seule.

Le sorcier sourit avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Près du buffet, Hermione semblait contempler un plat de légume comme si le choix d'une carotte plutôt qu' un radis était une décision vitale.

- Je dérange ?

Pour la deuxième fois en trois minutes elle sursauta.

- Harry ! Bien sur que non !

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Ça t'ennuie tout ce monde ? On peut partir si tu préfère rester seule avec Draco.

- Non ! Euh... je veux dire, non vous pouvez rester.

- Je le savais, dit le sorcier d'un air las. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas . Entre lui et toi je veux dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu donnes l'impression de vouloir être n'importe où sauf près de lui.

Hermione se sentit rougir

- Après tout ce qu'il a enduré ces dernières semaines, je suppose que tu as une bonne raison de lui faire la gueule ?

La jeune femme regarda son ami d'un air ahuri.

- Tout ce qu'IL a traversé ? JE sors tout juste d'un coma, Harry.

- Ben justement. Toi tu dormais. Lui...lui pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

Exactement ? Que lui s'est tapé les enterrements, les journalistes, ton absence quotidienne. Pendant deux mois je l'ai vu se raccrocher comme un forcené à la moindre petite lueur d'espoir. Alors j'espère que tu as VRAIMENT une sacrée bonne raison de le traiter comme une veille bouse.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Mouais. A t'entendre on a l'impression qu'il en a quelque chose à faire.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Hermione ne remarqua pas la légère pointe de menace dans le ton de son ami.

- Il n'en a rien à secouer, Harry. Je le vois bien. Parfois j'ai l'impression que malgré toute ses déclarations d'amour ça l'aurait bien arrangé que j'y sois restée. Il aurait pu se trouver quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait mieux.

Le sorcier vit rouge. Attrapant son amie par un bras, il la traîna à travers la salle puis sur la terrasse.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressent ? Attaqua-t-il dès qu'ils furent seuls.

Il enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

- Il vient de perdre son père et son enfant, il a sa mère a supporter et quand sa femme, ô miracle, reviens d'entre les morts il se retrouve avec une gourde qui boude parce qu'il n'a pas sauté au plafond. T'as pas l'impression que t'abuse un peu ?

- Je sais de quoi je parle ! Je sais dans quelle famille je suis entrée et j'ai vu les photos !

- Les photos ?

- Dans les journaux. Même à l'enterrement de notre bébé il est resté parfaitement stoïque. Tu crois que c'est l'attitude d'un père aimant, ça ?

Harry la regarda un instant sans répondre, la pitié se mêlant à la tristesse dans son regard.

- Il n'y a pas de photo.

- Hein ?

- De l'enterrement de votre fils. Il n'y a pas de photo. Ça a été une cérémonie privée, pas de journaliste, pas de photo.

Hermione leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Si je me rappelle bien, continua le sorcier, en plus de Draco et Narcissa il y avait Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Théo et Cho, Ron et Pansy et Ginny et moi. Et Balise et moi avons pratiquement du le porter après la mise au tombeau. Nan c'est vrai maintenant que j'y pense il devait s'en foutre et a pleuré pendant une semaine juste pour nous faire plaisir.

- Arrête.

- Et je suppose que tous les matins quand il allait à Sainte Mangouste c'était juste pour vois s'il y avait moyen de t'injecter un poison dans les veines pendant que les infirmières regardaient ailleurs, pas du tout parce qu'il avait les tripes nouées à l'idée de te perdre.

- Arrête !

- Et on tous pris l'habitude de planquer les bouteilles dès qu'il nous rendait visite juste parce qu'il était d'humeur trop festive et qu'on arrivait pas à suivre. Nan, là vraiment Hermione, tu...

- CA SUFFIT !

- Quoi ? Ça ne correspond pas à ta scenette de tragédienne ?

- Tu es censé être mon ami. Tu devrais comprendre ce que je ressent.

- Je suis bien plus que ton ami. Et je comprend très bien que si Draco a eut des semaines pour s'y faire, pour toi c'est tout nouveau. C'est pas une raison pour rendre les autres malheureux... ou encore plus malheureux.

- Je...

- T'as perdu un fils, on sait. Draco aussi. Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Ginny et moi, on a perdu un neveu. Et tous les gens qui sont ici ce soir se sont déplacé parce qu'ils en ont quelque chose à faire de savoir que tu vas bien.

Hermione eut la décence de paraître honteuse. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée.

Elle s'approcha de son ami pour se blottir contre lui, mais il la repoussa.

- C'est pas dans mes bras à moi que tu devrais aller pleurer.

Et il s'en fut rejoindre sa femme.

Hermione s'appuya à la balustrade de la terrasse. Avait-elle vraiment été aussi aveugle et égoïste depuis son réveil. Elle avait tellement besoin d'être en colère contre quelqu'un plutôt que contre une entité invisible qu'elle avait tout reporté sur son mari, occultant le fait qu'il souffrait probablement autant qu'elle. Et pourtant il était resté, la laissant déverser sur lui toute cette bile. Elle s'était montrée plus que glaciale à son encontre et il l'avait quand même ramenée à la maison. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, encore une fois surprise par leur manque de longueur et eut un petit rire de dérision. Entre son humeur de chien et sa nouvelle apparence, c'était vraiment à se demander pourquoi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mike referma le lourd volume qui l'avait tenu occupé une après midi de plus . Il relu ses notes et soupira. Hermione n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'elle entrait dans une vieille famille. Il avait trouvé des notes se rapportant aux Malfoy dans des correspondances du XIV° siècle. Mais pour être honnête il suffisait de voir les parents de Draco pour se rendre compte qu'il avait le sang le plus bleu qu'il soit.

Non, ce qui l'avait surpris c'est la facilité avec laquelle il avait trouvé ces références moyenâgeuses. Et la difficulté qu'il avait à tracer la généalogie récente de cette famille. Quelque part au milieu du XVI°, elle avait comme...disparu.

Pas comme une famille dont tous les membres meurent pendant une épidémie de choléra. Non. Juste disparu.

La dernière trace de leur existence était une lettre d'une certaine Ludmilla à une amie du Devonshire. Puis plus rien. Plus un courrier, plus une facture. Pas même une mention dans un journal. Comment toute une famille pouvait-elle se cacher, et qui plus est dissimuler autant de biens ?

Laissant se mystère de côté, il décida de s'interresser de plus près à l'autre bizarrerie de la famille. Une chose était ressortie des différentes sources qu'il avait consulté. Le patrimoine, du moins jusqu'à cette fameuse Ludmilla s'était toujours transmis de père en fils. Une lignée unique et continue. Transmission du père à son fils unique. C'était pour le moins troublant, surtout pour une époque ou la contraception était plus une idée qu'autre chose et le taux de mortalité infantile si élevé qu'il relevait de la prudence de faire plusieurs enfants.

Mick relu son arbre. C'était faux, ils faisaient plusieurs enfants. Le seconde fils naissait généralement entre un et quatre ans après la mort du premier. Comme s'il ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas plus d'un héritier à la fois. Sans doute un moyen de préserver l'héritage.

Il y avait encore quelques trous dans la lignée, et en ce qui concernait les femmes, c'était le flou artistique. A croire qu'ils le élevaient spécialement pour eux, elles surgissaient de nulle part et les épousaient.

Il remonta le long de son tableau. A non, tiens celui ci avait un frère d'à peu près son âge. Mick regarda les dates. Hum, début XIIIe. On ne pouvait pas dire que Draco ait des cousins proches. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait eut si peu de sa famille au mariage. Voyons un peu du coté du frérot. Reginald Malfoy. Il n'avait pas hérité du titre et des biens, mais avait eu une tripotée d'enfants. La génération précédente aussi avait été fertile. En fait ce.. Eidan semblait avoir institué une nouvelle tradition.

Mick sentit un tiraillement dans le bas de son dos et s'étira. Assez de recherches pour aujourd'hui ou il finirait moulé dans la chaise de la bibliothèque de la fac. Et il y passait déjà bien assez de temps comme ça.

:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Le conte que Draco lit à Victoria est « le Nain Jaune ». J'ai essayé de vous mettre une adresse, mais ffnet ne veut pas.

_Et voilà ! Il est 13h40 ici dans mon chez moi. je viens de passer près d'une demi heure à me battre avec le nouveau système de mise en page de ffnet. Ben oui, c'est qu'en 18 mois ils en ont fait des maj. Je n'ai pas réussi à aller aussi loin dans l'histoire que je le voulais ; j'ai du découper la fin qui se retrouve maintenant dans le chapitre 25... qui fait déjà 5 pages ! Donc vous devriez le découvrir d'ici l'année prochaine (gnéhéhé, sadique un jour, sadique toujours)._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai faim, je suis fatiguée (je me suis levée ce matin exprès poru poster alors que j'ai taffé jusqu'à minuit hier), j'ai froid donc je me casse ! En vous grobisoutant tous._

_Et bien sur n'oubliez pas :_

_"Tou Bi Continuède"  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_Zi ine credibeule BlaBla !_

_Et me revoilà après encore quelques mois de folie. A croire que la vie d'Ashkana ne cessera jamais de trépider ! (et en plus je parle de moi à la troisième personne... est-ce que c'est pire que de parler toute seule?)._

_Comment justifier ce long délai (mais moins long que la dernière fois). Alors je suis rentrée en France. Puis je suis rentrée en Angleterre. Sachant que ce n'étais pas des vacances mais un vrai gros déménagement à chaque fois... et à quinze jours d'interval. J'ai commencé un nouveau boulot aussi. Comme dans complétement nouveau. Nouvelle branche. Et même carrément nouvel arbre._

_Gros merci à tous zéatoutes pour vos review. Mais je tiens à préciser que malgré ce que vous avez été nombreux(ses) à écrire, ça ne fait pas encore un an que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre. Ca ne fait que neuf mois, comme quoi je m'améliore. Et aussi j'ai une coloc qui m'a privé de bouquin, de true blood et presque de nourriture pour me forcer à finir ce chapitre. Donc tous le monde se lève pour Alex._

_Au fait, la malédiction du chapitre multiple de cinq à encore frappé. La connexion internet chez moi a disparu aussi mystèrieusemment qu'elle était apparu, ce qui a retardé la publication de ce chapitre. Et aussi le fait que la wifi de mon pc a aussi mystérieusement disparu, avant de revenir en douce. Mais que ce passe-t-il donc ? je dis qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Wifi._

_Toujours est-il que je me retrouve à la bibliothèque municipale, à écrire ce blabla pendant que Gisou fait le bétareadage ; sachant que j'ai environ une heure et demi de batterie, pas le droit de brancher mon pc au courant, et qui si on n'arrive pas à tout finir dans les temps, c'est re-tentative de postage jeudi..._

_QUAND JE VOUS DIS QUE MA VIE EST COMPLIQUEE !_

_Hum... plus que 30 min et je n'ai pas encore commencer la mise en forme. Galère ! Vous ne m'envoudrez pas de sauter cette étape pour cette fois, hein ? *fais des yeux chibi et se précipite vers la fin du chapitre pour faire le blabla d'adieux*_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-::-:-:-:

Assis derrière le volant de sa Mini, Mike regarda s'éloigner la voiture de son Oncle. Il avait bien calculé. Comme chaque samedi après-midi Carol et Richard allaient faire leurs courses, ce qui lui laissait environs 2 heures pour mener à bien sa mission.

Mike était passé voir sa tante quelques jours plus tôt, dès qu'il avait appris qu'Hermione était sortie de l'hôpital. Il mourrait d'envie de la voir, de s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle allait mieux. Mais malgré ses suppliques et autres stratégies, comme d'habitude Carol avait refusé de lui donner l'adresse de la jeune femme. Il n'avait même pas pu avoir son numéro de téléphone.

Ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder son vase.

Autant chercher des traces de la famille Malfoy au cours des siècles était divertissant et représentait un fascinant mystère, autant le secret ne l'amusait plus du tout si cela signifiait ne pas voir sa cousine - qu'il aimait presque plus que sa sœur - quand il le voulait. Il avait alors décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes : puisque sa tante refusait de lui dire où trouver Hermione, il le découvrirait tout seul.

Dès que la voiture des Granger eut disparu au coin de la rue, le jeune homme quitta son véhicule et, sortant de sa poche le jeu de clé qu'il avait depuis des années, ouvrit la porte. Il se figea, écoutant attentivement. Parfait. Personne à la maison.

Il enleva ses chaussures pour être sûr de ne laisser aucune trace et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il enfila une paire de gants de cuir et, chantonnant pour lui même le thème de James Bond, commença à farfouiller dans les papiers.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir en haut d'une armoire une grosse boîte à archive rayée de rose et vert portant la mention « Hermione/autre coté du miroir ». Mike fronça les sourcils. Quel rapport entre sa cousine et Alice au pays des merveilles ? Hermione n'avait jamais fait de théâtre à sa connaissance.

Il descendit de la chaise qui lui servait d'escabeau et s'assit par terre, la boite devant lui. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Vu le poids qu'elle faisait, elle devait être bien pleine et il ne voulait pas que le contenu se répande partout parce qu'il aurait été trop vite.

Aucun risque. La boite contenait plusieurs classeurs trié par ordre chronologique. Mike sortit celui le plus à gauche, labellé «1991-1992: inscription + 1ère année ». Les documents, tous protégés par une pochette plastique, semblaient fait du même matériau que la lettre de Ste Mangouste.

« Chers Mr & Mme Granger,

C'est avec la plus grande joie que je vous informe ici que votre fille, Hermione Jane Granger, présente toute les qualités requises pour l'admission à L'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. En vue de discuter es attraits de cette spécialisation avec vous, je me propose de vous rencontrer ce prochain samedi à votre domicile à 14h30.

Bien à vous

A. B. Dumbledore, directeur

PS: pour répondre, cocher la case « oui » ou « non » ci-dessous »

Mike ne savait quoi penser. Une école de sorcellerie ? Il sortit la lettre de sa pochette et grattouilla du bout de l'ongle le blason près sur l'en-tête. Il examina le sceau de cire près de la signature. A priori les techniques utilisées pour forger cette lettre étaient les mêmes qu'au XIVème siècle.

Ça ne rimait à rien.

Il remit la lettre dans son plastique et passa à la suivante. Une photocopie d'une lettre adressée par son oncle à ce même Dumbledore. Bonne nouvelle, son oncle écrivait toujours sur un bon vieux papier A4. Il lut la lettre en transversale. C'était l'acceptation de la nouvelle scolarité d'Hermione suite au rendez vous. Le jeune homme ouvrit le volume au hasard un peu plus loin et son regard se posa sur ce qui semblait être un relevé de note.

Histoire de la magie: 19.5

Défense Contre le Forces du Mal: 18

Potions: 18,737

Mike haussa les sourcils. A quoi rimait ces notes ? Il revint quelques pages en arrière et tomba sur une photo d' Hermione petite. Elle devait avoir dans les 12 ans et souriait à l'objectif en agitant la main.

En agitant la main ?

Mike sortit la photo de sa pochette . Nop. Rien à faire ce n'était pas une vidéo sur écran extra plat, mais bien du papier photo. Le jeune homme prit l'appareil dans son sac et photographia le plus de documents possible avant de remettre le classeur à sa place. Sur une impulsion il reprit le classeur, le feuilleta rapidement et ressortit la photo de sa cousine qu'il glissa dans son sac.

Les autres classeurs étaient à l'avenant : des papiers administratifs sans queue ni tête, une liste de fourniture excentriques (un chaudron ?) une photo/vidéo, des relevés de notes pour des matières farfelues.

De deux choses l'une : ou toute la famille avait virée dingo, ou Hermione avait _réellement _fait sa scolarité avec Amandine Malabulle. Mais ça ne lui disait toujours as où se trouvait sa cousine maintenant.

Il attrapa le dernier et plus gros classeur, celui-ci marqué « correspondance » et l'ouvrit directement à la dernière page. Mike sourit de satisfaction. Il avait enfin une adresse.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco s'étira comme un grand chat avant de s'enrouler à nouveau autour d'Hermione. Et comme chaque matin depuis son retour, il sentit une vague d'amour submerger son cœur. Il faillit en glousser de bonheur, mais se reprit juste à temps ; fallait pas abuser quand même. Il se contenta de se pelotonner un peu plus contre elle, laissant sa main courir sur son ventre, notant les petites différences. Elle avait beau avoir récupéré de sa grossesse aussi bien que de sa... blessure, elle était différente. Ses courbes avait changé.

Soudain d'humeur plus grave, il poussa un soupir. Il n'y avait pas que ses courbes qui avaient changé. Bien sur, ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois. Il était tout à fait certain de ses sentiments pour lui maintenant, mais elle semblait s'être retirée dans un coin de son esprit où il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Il savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page, il l'entendait parfois marmonner et gémir pendant son sommeil. Il comprenait. Ce n'était pas plus facile pour lui et il avait eut deux mois de plus pour reprendre ses esprits... et la rencontre avec Lot avait beaucoup aidé finalement. Ça lui avait calmé les nerfs. D'un autre coté, savoir qu'il était toujours capable de ce genre de chose l'effrayait.

Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de profondément mauvais en lui ? Quelque chose qui s'était réveillée pendant la guerre et ne le quitterait jamais tout à fait ?

Il fallait qu'il bouge. Qu'il exorcise par l'exercice les idées noires qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Avec

un regard de regret, il se décolla de sa femme et se leva. Depuis son retour il n'avait pas osé lui faire d'avance. Par peur d'être rejeté sans doute. Il comprenait. Après tout c'est là que... enfin c'était dans la même région que... et puis peut-être que ça ne serait plus pareil.

Il s'auto-propulsa hors du lit, enfila une tenue de sport et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Une course et une bonne douche froide, et il se sentirait mieux.

Hermione se réveilla à cause du froid. Elle tendit la main vers Draco et ne rencontra que du vide. Comme d'habitude il était parti. Merlin ! Elle détestait se réveiller seule. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle se leva et fonça dans la salle de bain. Elle eut à peine le temps de se rincer le visage avant que Draco n'ouvre la porte à la volée, dégoulinant de sueur.

Il y eut une seconde d'hésitation, chacun surpris de trouver l'autre à cet endroit.

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer. Hors de question qu'ils passent encore toute une journée mal à l'aise ensemble. Elle avait perdu son bébé, mais il était hors de question qu'elle perde en plus son mari, même si elle avait tout fait pour la première semaine après son réveil. Peut être que si elle arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère les choses redeviendraient comme avant ? Mais elle était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit de drôle ou de spirituel à lui dire. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu tendu. Draco lui répondit par un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco referma la porte aussi doucement que possible puis prit une grande inspiration pour calmer sa colère montante. Il avait bien vu qu'elle s'était forcée à lui sourire. Comme si le simple fait de le voir était pénible. Il fit les cents pas dans le salon, attendant qu'elle libère la salle de bain puis lassé, alla choisir ses vêtements du jour dans la chambre.

Il voulait sa femme comme avant. L'entendre rire avec lui, lui crier dessus parce qu'elle le trouvait complètement réactionnaire, n'importe quoi, tant qu'elle était avec lui. Merlin ! Il était même près à s'intéresser à l'arithmancie si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

Mais il était un homme patient. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il avait brusqué sa femme alors qu'elle avait besoin de temps et de paix.

Hermione soupira en voyant Draco quitter la pièce. Elle se souvenait d'un temps où, la trouvant dans la salle de bain au retour de sa course matinale, il se jetait sur elle et l'entraînait dans la douche. Parfois sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus envie d'elle. Elle savait que son corps avait changé. Elle portait à peu près la même taille qu'avant, mais ses habits ne tombait plus pareils. Ses hanches s'étaient un peu arrondie, ses seins étaient un peu plus lourds. Elle savait que Draco aimait ses petits seins. Peut être qu'il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une vache, maintenant ? Elle se retourna et s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir.

Pas de quoi la réjouir.

Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient presque au bas du dos, formaient maintenant un carré/boule qui frôlait à peine ses épaules. On les lui avait coupé pendant qu'elle était dans le coma.

Catastrophe. Draco adorait ses cheveux long, il le lui avait dit assez souvent. Ses cheveux courts étaient l'un des éléments qu'il moquait le plus chez Pansy. Par le corset de Poufsoufle ! Elle avait la même coiffure que Pansy ! En frisé ! Catastrophe...

Hermione faillit pousser un gémissement de désespoir. Elle était devenu une vache à poil ras. Pas étonnant que Draco n'ait aucune envie de la toucher. Elle réprima les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et fonça sous la douche. Elle se lava aussi vite que possible, consciente que son mari voulait occuper le place, puis s'emmitoufla dans la plus grande serviette qu'elle put trouver et fonça dans sa chambre. Là, elle enfila un pantalon souple en laine et un col roulé. Parfait. Ça camouflait sa nouvelle vache-itude.

Draco sortit de sa chambre en entendant claquer la porte de celle d'Hermione. Apparemment elle était partie de changer là-bas. Autre preuve qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être avec lui, vu que la plupart de ses habits à elle étaient dans sa chambre à lui. Il partit prendre sa douche en maugréant. Vivement que le soir arrive.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione était sortie de l'hôpital, ils avaient accepté une invitation. Il faut dire qu'il ne pouvaient refuser : Pansy et Ron se fiançait (enfin) officiellement. Il avait proposé que la réception se tienne au manoir Malfoy, mais Ron avait catégoriquement refusé. Et comme personne, pas même Pansy, n'avait envie d'aller traîner dans la résidence Parkinson, toute la troupe se retrouvait assignée au Terrier.

Au moins une soirée qu'Hermione et lui ne passerait pas à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco se glissa entre un invité et le mur et se rapprocha du buffet. Tout en piochant un sandwich au concombre et au saumon fumé il scruta la foule du regard, à la recherche de sa chère moitié. Elle était assise au fond du jardin, emmitouflée dans un gros pull et discutait avec Potter. Bien sur, elle lui parlait au Balafré. Il étouffa la jalousie qui pointait et se dirigea vers Pansy qui dansait bien collée à son fiancé. Sans plus de manière, il éjecta Ron et prit sa place.

Hé ! S'écria Pansy.

Moi aussi je t'adore, répondit Draco, ajoutant un baiser sur le joue pour faire bonne mesure.

Ron secoua la tête, le visage fendu d'un grand sourire. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Et ce soir, de toute façon, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il envoya un coup de pied dans le tibias de Draco en priant que Pansy ne le voit pas et partit se chercher un verre.

Un problème, Blondinet ? S'enquit la jeune fiancée.

Non, non, répondit celui-ci en boitillant légèrement.

Draco laissa passer quelques secondes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Tu es sure de ce que tu fais ?

A quel sujet ?

Pansy...

Le ton menaçant de Draco lui fit comprendre que malgré son air détendu il était sérieusement inquiet pour elle.

C'est une décision mûrement réfléchie Dray. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je sais qu'il est le bon.

Super, marmonna Draco. Je vais me retrouver avec des neveux genre pékinois à grandes dents _et_ roux.

Pansy lui marcha consciencieusement sur le pied du coté que Ron avait épargné. Être un couple, c'était aussi travailler en équipe. Draco serra les dents pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, inspira un bon coup et continua comme si de rien n'était.

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, et j'insiste sur ce point, tu sais que je serais là pour toi, hein ?

Pansy passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et se serra très fort contre lui. Puis, mimant son geste un peu plus tôt, elle planta un baiser sur sa joue.

Je t'aime aussi Draco, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai des problèmes de couple pour l'instant.

Le jeune homme recula la tête pour regarder le visage de son amie.

J'ai bien vu comme tu la regarde Dray. Complètement frustré et très perplexe.

Je ne suis pas perplexe, merci bien.

Tu ne dénies pas le « frustré ».

Draco soupira.

Elle est ma femme, j'ai envie d'elle, c'est normal.

Mais ?

Mais c'est trop tôt. Je... c'est trop tôt.

Ça fait deux mois qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital, elle est en pleine santé, et si je connais un peu les femmes en étant une moi-même, elle doit mourir d'envie de jouer avec toi.

Ne me mets pas de sales images dans la tête, et non je ne crois pas.

Pourquoi non ?

Hum, pour une Madame Je-vois-tout, t'es un peu à la ramasse.

Et toi t'es toujours aussi bête.

Merci, c'est sympa.

Tu mérite bien pire. Tu n'as pas vu comme elle te regarde ?

Et toi tu n'as pas vu comme elle court se cacher dans sa chambre pour être bien certaine que je ne la vois pas.

Tu lui as dit ?

Dis quoi? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Que tu veux toujours d'elle, patate.

Euh..

Et comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache ? C'est toi le légilimens, pas elle. Va lui dire !

Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Va ou je déballe les dossiers de Draco, maître du monde à 5 ans.

Tu sais qu'un jour ça ne marchera plus ça, hein ?

Le sorcier obéi néanmoins sous la menace et se dirigea vers le jardin, pensant sérieusement à s'exiler au fin fond d'un monastère tibétain.

Hermione discutait joyeusement avec Harry quand elle vit Draco la regarder par dessus la foule et ne pas venir à elle. Harry nota un changement d'humeur chez son amie et s'en inquiéta. Il finit pas couper court à ses dédits, conscient qu'elle ne lui parlerai jamais de ses problèmes s'il ne mettait pas les pieds dans le plat.

Ça n'as pas repris où ça en était entre Draco et toi ?

Si, ça va.

Mais... ?

Je crois qu'il ne veut plus de moi et qu'il n'ose pas me le dire.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Hermione marmonna une vague réponse.

Je suis désolé, j'ai rien compris.

IL NE ME TOUCHE PLUS !

Cette fois Harry avait entendu, ainsi que quelques autres invités qui leur lancèrent des regards perplexes. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bénit la semi-obscurité dans laquelle ils étaient.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ? Encore ? D'habitude c'était Hermione qui lui expliquait les choses de la vie. Mais depuis son coma, il remontait au score vitesse grand V.

Hum... euh... et tu lui en as parlé ?

Parlé de quoi ?

Ben, euh... de...

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

De tes envies.

Ah tu vois ! Ça ne devrait pas être _mes_ envies. Ça devrait être _nos_ envies.

Le sorcier resta muet un instant, tentant de comprendre où son amie voulait en venir et comment mettre fin de façon efficace à cette discussion le plus vite possible.

Avant tout ça, continua Hermione, il était tout collé-serré, pas que je m'en plaigne bien sûr, mais maintenant plus rien. Comme ce matin quand il m'a surprise dans la salle de bain il ne m'a même pas «matée» et ça ne lui ressemble pas parce que d'habitude il a une libido très éveillée, et là ça fait quand même deux mois que je suis rentrée et toujours rien, et je sais qu'il ne peut pas rester deux mois sans... Oh mon Dieu ! Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Et il n'ose pas me quitter parce que je viens de sortir de l'hôpital et qu'il me croit encore fragile et...

Harry plaqua fermement la main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle pouvait être pénible parfois ! Surtout quand elle partait dans d'immenses monologue sans même respirer.

Écoute Mione, je veux bien t'aider, mais si tu commence à partir en live je te préviens, je me barre.

Surprise la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. C'était elle ou tout le monde était devenu bizarre depuis son coma ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry de s'énerver comme ça. D'habitude il se taisait et l'aidait calmement à résoudre ses problèmes.

Je veux bien croire qu'après tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps les choses ne soient pas faciles pour toi. Mais te laisser rabaisser Draco comme ça, non, je peux pas !

L'étonnement de la sorcière ne fit que grandir. Depuis quand il prenait la défense de Draco, lui ? Deux fois en deux mois ! Et contre elle en plus ? Elle poussa la main de Harry et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi ce que tu viens de dire et totalement crétin ? Hein ? Tu sais ce que faisait Draco pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital ? Il allait te voir. Tous les jours. _Tous_ les jours. Il passait des heures là, juste à te regarder et à te parler. Et je suis à peu près sur que s'il n'y avait pas eut sa mère, il aurait dormit toutes ses nuits sur le fauteuil pourri qu'il y avait dans ta chambre. Alors si tu veux lui reprocher des trucs vas-y, mais essaie d'être un peu plus crédible !

Hermione détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard courroucé de son ami. Harry posa doucement ses mains sur ses joues pour la forcer à le regarder à nouveau.

Franchement ça me coute de le dire, Mione, mais je crois qu'il t'aime autant que j'aime Ginny.

Hermione se sentit renaître. Harry avait raison, elle aurait du savoir que son Draco se refermerait sur lui-même. Il était le fils de Lucius après tout et celui-ci avait été champion dans l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments. A dire vrai, le seul sentiment que les hommes Malfoy ne semblait jamais tenter de dissimuler ne concernait pas leur cœur. Alors pourquoi Draco ne voulait-il plus d'elle ? En voyant l'expression gênée de Harry, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute.

Ben... euh...

Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry tu n'as pas à répondre à cette question.

Le sorcier poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais en observant sa compagne, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait des choses dont il devrait lui parler s'il voulait qu'elle arrête de se torturer.

Pour être honnête, Mione, je pense que vous seriez passé par un moment un peu bizarre comme ça même si tout c'était euh... déroulé comme prévu.

Comment ça ?

C'est juste que pour vous c'est encore plus bizarre parce que vous en vous êtes pas vu pendant longtemps, mais... Tu sais... en dehors de l'attaque, ce qui t'es arrivé peu être effrayant pour... pour un gars. D'une certaine façon.

Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Tu as eu un bébé Hermione. Enfin, euh... tenta de se reprendre Harry en réalisant sa boulette. Tu a changé. Physiquement je veux dire. Et c'est le genre de trucs où nous les gars, on est complètement perdu.

Hermione se sentit pâlir à ses mots.

Alors toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

Évidemment, mais comme je n'ai pas les même rapports avec toi c'est pas grave.

Alors tu crois que si je maigri il voudra à nouveau de moi ?

Maigrir ? Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Quel rapport entre son corps et son poids ? En un éclair Harry compris qu'il avait intérêt à rectifier le tir très vite.

Non !

Hermione eut l'air atterrée.

Enfin, je veut dire... C'est pas de ça que je parlait. Pas du tout. Je parlais plus de changement de nature, euh... intime qui arrive aux femmes quand elles, euh... Oh et puis zut ! C'est juste que quand Lily Ann est née, Ginny et moi on n'a pas repris tout de suite non plus. Je me posait plein de question sur le fait qu'il soit trop tôt ou pas, et comment ça serait avec elle maintenant qu'il s'était passé autant de trucs dans son corps. Ça m'étonnerait pas que Draco ce pose le même genre de question, c'est tout.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Draco puisse se sentir pas sur de lui. Il devait savoir qu'il était le bien venu, non ? Elle se souvint alors de quelque chose que lui avait dit sa mère pendant sa grossesse : « la naissance c'est une affaire de femme. Les hommes ont beau essayer de s'inviter, dans le fond ils n'y comprendront jamais rien ». Peut être que c'était ça. Elle sourit

Alors je ne suis pas devenue une grosse vache ?

Quoi ? Non, bien sur !

Plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, Hermione ne put résister à l'envie de taquiner Harry.

T'es sur ? Mes seins ne sont pas devenus trop gros ?

Inconscient de son changement d'humeur le sorcier se sentit se crisper. Merlin ! Elle lui ferait vraiment boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

Non, je t'assure Hermione, tes seins sont parfaits.

Une voix glaciale les fit tous deux sursauter.

Potter, puis je savoir en quoi les seins de ma femme te concerne ?

Les deux amis sautèrent sur leur pieds comme des gamins prit en faute.

Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des trucs à faire moi, glissa Harry avant de s'enfuir.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le visage courroucé de son mari. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Ça voulait dire qu'Harry avait raison, il l'aimait toujours. Elle se blottit contre lui.

Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de se qui avait pu provoquer ce changement d'attitude chez sa femme, mais il soupçonnait Potter d'y être pour quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il devrait le remercier alors, au lieu de lui faire bouffer son balai ? Ou pas, pensa-t-il en refermant les bras sur Hermione.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mike se demandait s'il était à la bonne adresse. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans les archives de son oncle, il lui avait fallut plusieurs semaines pour localiser enfin le fameux manoir Malfoy.

Il avait commencé par regarder sur une carte, mais à l'endroit ou aurait du se trouver la bâtisse il n'y avait invariablement que des arbres. Même les images satellites ne dévoilait rien. Il avait finit par déduire la position probable en se souvenant que dans sa correspondance Ludmilla avait plusieurs fois mentionner une résidence d'été dans le Devonshire, décrivant avec force détails les villages alentours. Négligeant les GPS et autres gadgets modernes, Mike avait ressortit ses talents d'archéologue, son compas et sa boussole et était partit à l'aventure.

De toute évidence, il s'était planté.

Devant lui se dressait un mur à moitié en ruine recouvert de lierre. Un portail en métal, tordu et rouillé, marquait l'entrée de la propriété. A l'autre bout du parc en friche il pouvait apercevoir le manoir. Les murs lépreutiques, les volets de guingois... Impossible que la bâtisse soit habitée.

Bizarre.

Mike avait beau ne pas aller sur le terrain aussi souvent qu'il le voulait, il était certain d'avoir correctement déchiffré les indices en sa possession. Et il était également certain que Draco était suffisamment riche pour entretenir correctement sa maison.

Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien, Mike poussa le portail, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il tombe en poussière à son contact. Il s'engagea sur les vestige de ce qui avait du être une large allée de pierre blanche. Après à peine trois pas, il se figea brusquement.

Le gaz ! Il avait oublié de couper le gaz en sortant de chez lui ! Il s'empressa de faire demi tour et couru à sa voiture. Il s'installa derrière le volant et abandonna son sac besace sur le siège à coté de lui. Il insérait la clé dans le contact lorsque son regard se posa sur la photo de sa cousine qu'il avait laissé plus tôt sur le tableau de bord.

Huh ?

Pendant trois seconde, le jeune homme se figea. Que faisait-il à vouloir rentrer chez lui ? Et depuis quand coupait-il le gaz lorsqu'il s'absentait quelques heures ? Il ressortit de la voiture, absolument certain que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Plus perplexe que jamais, il retourna dans le parc.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien posté le chèque du loyer ? Il allait faire demi tour quand une idée lui passa par la tête. C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais bon... Et si Draco était _vraiment_ le cousin Malabulle et qu'il voulait rester à l'abri des curieux, ne pourrait-il pas avoir comme une protection autour de sa maison ; Genre un truc qui donnait envie de partir très loin dés qu'on s'approchait trop près ?

Mike respira un bon coup et se répétant « Hermione, Hermione, Hermione » pour rester concentré. Il avança. Étrange. C'était comme avancer à moitié endormi dans de la gelée. Il avait vraiment envie de partir. C'était presque physique. Il ferma les yeux très fort et continua d'avancer.

La résistance céda si brusquement que Mike faillit tomber en avant. Il rouvrit les yeux et sursauta. C'était à peine s'il reconnaissait l'endroit. La bâtisse était toujours à la même place, mais au lieu des vestiges aux murs ruine et aux volets pelés se dressait fièrement un petit château. Le parc en friche était maintenant un magnifique jardin à l'anglaise agrémenté de fontaines, de statues et de fleurs prêtes à éclore.

Le jeune homme s'avança sur l'allée de dalles parfaitement régulières, sans la moindre trace de mauvaise herbe. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Que ce passait-il ? Etait-il toujours en Angleterre ou sur Vulcain ? C'était à se moment là qu'Haldir arrivait avec sa tripotée d'elfe archer ? Peut-être devrait-il avancer à couvert au lieu de se balader au milieu du chemin, bien visible de tous... Mike se rapprocha du buisson le plus proche et s'accroupit. Heureusement que la nuit tombait encore tôt, il lui serait plus facile d'avancer discrètement. Il courut jusqu'au buisson suivant avant de jeter un oeil pour voir s'il était repéré. Parfait, toujours pas. Il voulut avancer d'encore un buisson, mais se rendit compte que son pied droit était pris dans une racine. Il tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Mike sortit sa lampe de poche et la dirigea vers le bas, camouflant comme il le pouvait le faisceau de lumière. Comment avait-il réussit à faire ça ? Son pied n'était pas seulement pris dans une racine, il était complètement coincé dedans. Heureusement qu'il était venu préparé. Il déplia son couteau de poche et tenta de se dégager. A ce moment, il sentit quelque chose se plaquer sur sa bouche alors qu'il était saisi aux bras. Probablement un gardien ! Mike essaya de faire passer son adversaire par dessus son épaule mais étrangement il n'y avait aucun poids sur son dos. Il baissa les yeux et faillit hurler de terreur. Il était attaqué par la plante.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco et Hermione évoluaient lentement sur la piste de danse, serrés l'un contre l'autre bien plus que ce que préconisait la bienséance. Le sorcier se demandait bien ce que Potter avait pu dire à sa femme pour qu'elle se catapulte dans ses bras, mais pour être honnête, sur l'heure il s'en fichait. Il passa une main sous ses cheveux et caressa sa nuque, avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre, nom d'un pétoncle !

Les tourtereaux sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers un Blaise hilare. Hermione se décolla de son mari et, voyant qui était le malappris, s'excusa et alla rejoindre ses amis.

- Jaloux ? Demanda Draco un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien sur que je suis jaloux, répliqua nonchalamment son ami. Vous dansez devant le buffet depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et y'a plus moyen d'accéder aux petits fours.

- Et bien s'il n'y a que ça pour te rendre heureux, mon ami, je crois que nous allons suivre ton conseil et nous retirer.

- Jolie façon de dire que vous allez niquer comme des lapins.

Draco roula les yeux de désespoir devant la trivialité de son ami, mais ne rit pas la peine de le corriger.

- Au moins je ne vais pas dormir seul, moi.

Sur cette sortie, il alla rejoindre sa moitié.

Celle-ci était en train de discuter avec Molly, qui s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une phrase quand elle vit arriver Draco.

Ah te voilà, toi ! Je devrais être furieuse contre toi mon garçon !

Plaît-il ?

Pour une fois qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à se reprocher, voilà la Belette en Chef qui lui tombait sur le râble.

Tu te rends compte qu'il a fallut attendre les fiançailles de Ron pour que tu revienne ici ? Hors de question de rester cloîtré au manoir sous prétexte qu'Hermione est fatiguée. Je vois bien qu'elle est en pleine forme maintenant.

C'est que...

Je veux vous voir tous les deux dimanche prochain à ma table pour le rôti. Et ne dis pas non, j'ai vérifié avec ta mère avant qu'elle rentre et je sais que vous n'avez rien de prévu.

Ah ? D'accord je...

Je ferai du poulet au lard, comme tu aime bien. Oh ! Par Merlin, le plateau de cupcake est vide !

Et la sorcière de se précipiter vers le buffet avant que l'un de ses invités ne tombe d'inanition sous ses yeux.

Hermione lança un regard perplexe à son mari qui avait l'air un peu secoué.

Tu m'explique ce qui vient de se passer.

Euh... A priori j'ai manqué à Molly ?

Et ?

Ok... pendant que tu, euh dormais, j'ai plus ou moins pris l'habitude de déjeuner avec ma mère chez les Weasley le dimanche midi.

Hermione n'aurait pas été plus étonnée s'il lui avait annoncé que Narcissa envisageait de se remarier avec une crêpe au beurre.

Quoi ? Se défendit son mari devant son air ahuri. Tu connais Molly, dés qu'elle voit une âme en peine elle ne peux pas s'empêche de la gaver

Hermione éclata de rire devant cette faible excuse, infiniment ravie d'apprendre que son mari faisait maintenant entièrement partie de son cercle d'amis. C'était ce qu'elle avait espéré depuis qu'elle avait décidé de faire sa vie avec cet homme. Elle l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres.

Ramène- moi à la maison, mon amour.

Avec un sourire, Draco referma ses bras autour d'elle et transplana.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mike avait réussi à passer un bras entre la branche qui menaçait de l'étouffer et son cou. Au moins cela lui donnait un sursis. Il avait appelé à l'aide mais personne n'avait répondu. Le manoir était encore à quellques centaines de mètres et personne ne l'avait entendu, ou les occupants ne prêtait aucune attention au cri venant du jardin. Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient des corps qu'il devait trouver de temps à autre. Peut-être les faisaient-il disparaître magiquement ?

La pression sur son bras devenait intolérable. Il aurait aimé le décoincer mais il savait que c'était tout ce qu'il restait entre la plante tueuse et son cou. Et puis de tout façon elle serrait trop pour qu'il puisse bouger maintenant. Mike entendit soudain un craquement tandis que de son bras irradiait la plus intense douleur qu'il avait jamais ressentit. Les os de son bras avaient lâché. Mike hurla.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco et Hermione réapparurent devant le manoir, toujours enlacés. Le sorcier caressa sa joue, regardant sa femme tendrement.

Je croyais que tu ne serait plus jamais mienne, murmura-t-il.

Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. J'étais juste effrayée.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais redressa brusquement la tête.

- Tu n'as pas entendu quelques chose ?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Oui, oui je sais, c'est déja fini... mais je reviendrai bientôt pour de nouvelle aventures !_

_._  
_._

_Désolée, un excès de club Dorothée peut faire ça..._

_Dans un registre plus sérieux, je vais tenter une nouvelle technique d'écriture : des chapitres plus court (genre comme celui-ci) et des postage plus fréquents. Juste pour voir si ça marche._

_Gros bisous à Gisou qui a fini le bétareadage en un temps record._

_Joyeux anniversaire à ma créature de l'enfer qui vient de fêter ses 18 ans, ce qui lui permet d'être encore plus pourri gâtée que d'habitude ( c'est un chat qui nous fait du chantage au quotidien de toute façon). Joyeux anniverasire à mon petit kevin qui vient aussi de fêter ses 18 ans, mais c'est quand même vachement moins impressionnant chez un humain._

_Et tant qu'on est dans la bisou-party, gros bisou à toi lecteurtrice pour avoir survécut à ses 25 chapitres (ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous les personnages de cette histoire, gnark-gnark-gnark)._

Tou bi continuède


	26. Chapter 26

_Noyeux Joel !_

_Ah ! Rien de tel que d'écouter le gardien de la Crypte chanter Noel pour vous mettre dans l'humeur. Et il a tellement réussi que je poste ce chapitre seulement cinq mois après le précédent ! Je m'améliore, je m'améliore... ;)_

_Hum, quoi de neuf dans ma fantastique et trépidante vie depuis ces _seulement _cinq derniers mois ? Plein ! Comme d'ab ;)_

_Malgré me cris hauts et forts que je ne ferai plus de scène... et ben j'ai rechuté ! Du coup je marche la corde raide entre boulot régulier et répets et concerts et tralala. Et... je participe à mon premier opéra dans 2 mois. début des répèts lundi... suis fatiguée d'avance. Qui a dit que je n'arrête pas de me plaindre ?_

_Mon sens de l'organisation vient d'atteindre un sommet euh non, un gouffre impressionnant, puisque cette année, j'ai pris la décision de célébrer Noël ou pas ... à midi le 24 Décembre ! Donc après midi a courir après les cadeaux et tour le tintsoin. Résultat, suis vannée..._

_Donc je coupe la le blabla et vous laisse profiter de mon fantastique cadeau de Noyelle, Zi fantastique, zi incrédibeule tschapteur twèntisiks !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Un lourd silence régnait dans le petit salon du manoir Malfoy, à peine troublé par le tic-tac de l'horloge. Mike, perché au bord d'un canapé, la tête basse, tenait sa tasse de thé à deux mains, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible. Comment quelqu'un si proche, quelqu'un qu'il aimait autant avait pu lui mentir pendant aussi longtemps ? Les trois sorciers près de lui se lançait des regards mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment entamer la discussion.

Voyant la détresse de son cousin, Hermione voulut le rassurer. Mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que:

- Tais-toi, s'il te plait. Tu es la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler pour le moment.

Narcissa et Draco se regardèrent, incertains, mais ne dirent rien. Bien que voulant soutenir Hermione ils n'était pas certains qu'une intervention de leur part serait la bien venue. N'y tenant plus, Narcissa finit par prendre la parole.

- Vous devez comprendre, Mike, qu'Hermione n'était pas autorisée à vous parler de nos particularités. Les lois sur le secret sorcier sont particulièrement strictes.

- Mais je fais partie de sa famille !

Le jeune homme se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il frotta machinalement son bras droit. Les picotements avait presque cessés. Et dire qu'il était cassé à peine une heure plus tôt.

Il croyait sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il avait entendu un bruit de pas précipités. Peu après la pression de la plante autour de lui s'était allégée. Il lui avait fallut quelques instant de plus pour que sa vue se ré-ajuste et il avait découvert avec surprise sa cousine et son mari penchés au dessus de lui, la mine inquiète. La douleur le faisant délirer, il crut flotter avant de réaliser qu'il flottait pour de vrai ! Il avait voulut se débattre, mais apparemment il n'y avait pas que son bras qui était cassé. Sous la douleur il s'était évanouit. A son réveil suivant il était dans l'une des chambres du manoir, Hermione, Draco et Narcissa s'activant près de lui. Tous trois avait leur baguettes à la main et lui lançait des sorts. Ca faisait un mal de chien.

Et là il était, à peine plus de deux heures plus tard. Ses os s'étaient ressoudés, comme par magie- non, ses os s'était ressoudés _par_ magie – et sa perception entière de sa cousine préférée avait été jetée au orties. Elle était une _sorcière_ ! Blindée de pouvoir magique. Sur une échelle de un à dix, un pour le truc le plus nul du monde et dix pour un jedi, elle décrochait au moins un douze.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il était en colère, surpris ou fasciné. Sans doute les trois. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher ça si longtemps ?

- Je n'avait pas le choix, Mickaël. Et même si je t'avait tout dit le ministère aurait envoyé des Oubliators pour t'effacer la mémoire.

Mike fut surpris d'entendre une réponse. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait pensé tout haut. Il fut encore plus surpris de s'entendre dire :

- Quoi, des hommes en noir avec un flachouilleur ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'intervenir :

- Je sais que présenté de cette façon cela peut sembler un peu théâtrale mais ne prend pas à la légère une brigade d'intervention. La seule raison pour laquelle je en t'ai pas moi même effacé la mémoire est que tu peux maintenant légalement être informé.

Hermione et Mike lui lancèrent le même regard surpris.

- Arabella l'a désigné comme tuteur de Victoria au cas ou il lui arriverait quelque chose, expliqua-t-il.

- Victoria ? S'écria le Moldu.

Il pâlit un peu plus lorsque Draco acquiesça de la tête.

Mike se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, allongés dans le lit de Draco qu' Hermione revint sur l'explication fournie par son mari.

- Comment est-tu au courant pour Victoria ? Que Mike est son tuteur désigné, je veux dire.

- Après notre mariage, quand il est apparut évident que Tory est l'une des nôtre, je me suis occupé d'un tas de paperasse à son sujet.

- Comme... ?

- Son inscription à Poudlard par exemple. Je voulais être certain que ses parents ne l'empêche pas d'y aller. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il va falloir annoncer la nouvelle à Arabella à un moment ou à un autre.

Hermione lui lança un regard en biais.

- Et tu te porte volontaire ?

- J'espérais que tu t'en chargerai...

- Ah bon ? Tu est au courant que Bella et moi en sommes pas les meilleurs amies du monde. Pour autant que je sache _tu_ es mieux placé que moi. Surtout maintenant que Mike sait, il pourra te filer un coup de main.

- Hum...

En entendant le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme de son mari, Hermione se redressa sur un coude pour mieux le regarder.

- Ca veux dire quoi « Hum » ?

- A mon avis on n'a pas finit d'en entendre parler de ton cousin.

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve qu'il a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. En tous cas mieux que je ne l'espérais considérant qu'il a faillit être tué par l'une de nos plante de jardin.

- Si je connais un peu ton cousin, il va dormir, se remettre du choc et passer en mode Granger.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi exactement le mode Granger ?

- Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Tu sais très bien qu'il est comme toi, le simple fait qu'il nous ai trouvé le prouve.

- Ca veut dire quoi « être comme moi » ?

- Un Dragon avec son oeuf. Je ne t'ai jamais vu lâcher l'affaire sur quelque chose qui avait attirer ton attention, et je doute que ton cousin le fasse.

La jeune femme se rallongea, la tête sur le torse de son mari. Elle pouvais difficilement discuter ce point précis avec lui. En règle générale elle était tenace et savait que son cousin était fait du même bois.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Draco se réveilla pelotonné contre sa femme. Comment avait-il réussi à faire tenir son grand corps entre les petits bras d'Hermione resterait sans doute parmi les grands mystères de l'humanité. Il s'étira, savourant le bonheur de sentir sa colonne reprendre un forme normale. En même temps que ses disques vertébraux se décollaient le un des autres, la mémoire des événements de la nuit précédente lui revint. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont sa femme avait pu discuter avec le balafré, mais il devait admettre que cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle était de nouveau elle-même. Pas de gémissement dans son sommeil ; pas de tremblements. Et elle avait semblé plus que prête à partager son lit pour autre chose que de dormir. Draco poussa un soupir en pensant que si Mike n'avait pas mis son grain de sel, il serait ce matin encore plus détendu. Il passa une main dans la masse de cheveux de son épouse endormie. Depuis trois mois qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, ils avaient un peu repoussé, mais étaient encore loin de la masse luxuriante qu'elle arborait avant.

Il traça du bout des doigt la forme de sa mâchoire, le contour de sa bouche, suivit l'arrête de son nez, admirant la délicatesse de son ossature.

Cédant à un besoin viscéral il couvrit son visage de baisers. Peu à peu Hermione s'éveilla, souriant de l'ardeur de son époux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait réveillée ainsi. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle lui montra à quel point elle appréciait.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lorsque le jeune couple descendit petit déjeuner quelques heures plus tard, ce fut pour trouver Mike au milieu du couloir, en grande discussion avec trois bergères dans un tableau.

- Tu t'amuse bien ? Demanda Draco en le rejoignant.

- Incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce sont de vrais gens coincés dans un tableau ou juste une toile enchantée.

Draco leva un sourcil. Comment se faisait-il que son cousin par alliance en soit déjà à faire la distinction entre ces deux notions? Qui lui avait dit ? Il était certain qu'il avait fallut à Neville au moins les cinq ans avant leur B.U.S.E.S. pour faire la différence. Il chassa ces considération effrayantes de sa tête et entraina son ami vers la salle à manger. Lequel regardait partout avec un air émerveillé. Draco pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. A coup sur les questions allaient pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre.

Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent à table avec Narcissa, arrivée presque en même temps qu'eux. Alors qu'ils posaient leur serviette sur leur genoux, la nourriture arriva dans les plats disposés sur la table et un pichet se remplit de jus d'orange.

- Waou ! Est-ce que...

- Stop ! S'écria Draco sans laisser au moldu le temps de finir sa question.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Mon cher Mike. Je comprend que certaines choses te semblent inhabituelles mais est-il possible que – et je te demande ça en toute amitié – tu la ferme le temps de déjeuner. Ensuite si tu veux, je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire et je répondrait à quelques – et je ne peux insister assez sur le « quelques » - questions.

Coupé dans son élan, Mike sembla considérer la proposition un moment.

- Très bien. Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous demander de jouer les guides touristique juste comme ça à l'improviste.

- Et tant qu'on y est, tu n'as pas d'obligation aujourd'hui ? Un travail par exemple ?

Cette fois, Mike rit franchement à l'allusion à peine voilée.

- Hum, le plaisir de parler avec quelqu'un qui va droit au but. Cela dit, désolé de te décevoir mon petit Drake, mais comme l'histoire de ta famille me passionne depuis quelques semaines, j'ai demandé un congés de recherche à l'université où j'enseigne. Ce qui veux dire que j'ai tout mon temps aujourd'hui. Et demain aussi d'ailleurs. Et pour les 2 mois à venir. Comme ça je n'aurai pas besoin de te traumatiser tout d'un coup. Content ?

- Extatique, répondit le sorcier, pince sans rire.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Mike devienne un régulier à la table des Malfoy. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé entendre, il quitta la demeure le lendemain de son accident, mais revint le week-end suivant, « juste pour vérifier que ses os se remettaient bien ». Et le week-end d'après pour « prendre des nouvelles de sa cousine que était sortie de l'hôpital il n'y a pas longtemps et qui était encore fragile ». Et celui d'après « juste comme ça ».

- A court d'excuse, hein ? Lui lança Draco en entendant cette explication.

Il conduisit son cousin dans la bibliothèque, où Hermione et lui avait décidé de (enfin) compulser les guides touristiques que leur avait donné Luna.

- Hum... vous nous préparez quoi là? Une deuxième Lune de miel ? Demanda le moldu en voyant tous les livrets étalés sur la moquette.

- Pourquoi une lune de miel ? S'étonna Hermione en levant à peine la tête pour saluer son cousin.

- Ben, la dernière fois que vous avez fait le tour du monde c'était là, non ? Et c'est pour quoi les numéro sur la carte ? S'enquit Mike en s'approchant de la mappemonde accrochée au mur.

Draco et Hermine échangèrent un regard, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait révéler à leur hôte.

- Nous cherchons la trace d'une sorcière et de sa descendance. Elle a quitté le pays de Galle vers le milieu du 14ème siècle et a été en Russie avec son fils. De là, c'est un peu confus.

Le moldu s'assit en tailleur prêt de sa cousine.

- Et quel est le rapport entre des guides touristiques complètement pas vintage et Madam Mim ?

- C'est ce qu'on essaie de découvrir.

Hermione ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressée au travail de Mike. Pour elle, historien ça consistait surtout à passer des heures et des heures derrière un bureau, à tente de savoir ce que des gens morts depuis des siècle avaient fait de leur vie. Elle voyait ça plutôt comme une activité calme, à la limite de l'ennuyant. Personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'il existait une option « marcher d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce sans faire attention aux autres personnes qui avaient intérêt à se ranger vite fait si elles ne voulaient pas se faire piétiner ». Elle n'aurait pas imaginé non plus que ça impliquait aussi de marmonner, de se lancer des insultes tout seul et d'arracher des pages de guide touristique en criant « Ah ha ! »

Après plus d'une heure de ce manège, Mike s'approcha d'Hermione en secouant la tête.

- Tss, tss, tss... et ça fait combien de temps que tu fais des recherches sur cette bonne femme ?

- Euh... et bien nous avions commencé il y a quelques mois, d'où l'accumulation de paperasse avec laquelle tu viens de jouer.

- Quelques mois ? Qui es tu et qu'à tu fais de ma cousine ! La vraie Hermione aurait pu résoudre ce mystère en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Oui, et bien il se trouve que la vraie Hermione était un peu occupée et ensuite un peu à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Avant que le moldu puisse répondre, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur une figure spectrale. Mike pâlit un peu à la vue de ce visage renfrogné et sombre surmontant une longue robe noire. Alors ça c'était un sorcier maléfique ou il ne s'y connaissait pas.

D'un regard, le nouveau venue embrassa la scène, et :

- Je sais que certain aiment à mettre de la moquette sur les murs, mais le papier en tant que revêtement de sol, voilà qui est à coup sûr une nouveauté.

Mike leva un sourcil, déstabilisé par cette remarque. Depuis quand Damodar faisait des reflexion sur la déco ? Et puis c'était qui ce mec ?

- Professeur Rogue ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant précipitemment.

- Quand vous aurez finit de ré-aménager la pièce vous penserez à venir déjeuner ?

* * *

_Et c'est tour pour l'instant ! Gnark, gnark, gnark._

_Alors pour les préssés, je conseille de passez de temps en temps sur mon blog, j'y poste de temps à autre des bouts éxclusifs tout neufs de my incredibleule fanfiction. En plus d'articles tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres et d'un intérêt culturel, euh... flagrant._

_Et pour finir, je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à mon Oncle/parrain/Ami de la famille Gilbert, qui a eu l'exécrable idée de nous quitter le mois dernier. Il m'a tout appris concernant l'humour intelligement stupide et les jeux de mots à deux balles. Ah oui, dit comme ça... en fait vous souffrez à cause de lui ;). Ce à quoi il répondrait gnark, gnark._

_Bisous à tous et mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2011, vu que je n'ai aucune illusion concernant un éventuel post d'ici la semaine prochaine... ... ... vais m'auto-flageller dans un coin ^_^_

_Tou Bi Continuède_

_Ajout de dernière seconde : je viens de goûter la version anglaise d'un nougat français... ben fallait pas !_


End file.
